


The Golden Princess and the Demon Prince

by MorganMorrow



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ninja, Non-Consensual Groping, Novel, Original Mythology, Samurai, Slow Burn, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 197,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganMorrow/pseuds/MorganMorrow
Summary: A girl on a quest for revenge crosses paths with a legendary samurai feared for his demonic crimson eyes and deadly skills with a blade. The two are swept up on an adventure that takes them far from home, along the way they gather a gang of merry misfits and tangle with monsters, generals, kings, and gods. **Revised and Improved!**





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crimson-eyed samurai is set upon by a gang of bandits, they learn that he is no easy prey. The fight is observed by a mysterious man who goes unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story as a practice novel, everything is original except for the character names, appearances, and personalities. None of my beta-readers read the original manga, so the story is completely accessible to people unfamiliar with the source material.

The masked man watched from the shadows, taking care not to be seen by the samurai walking along the forest path. The young man's black kimono and hakama had been made of fine silk, but were worn and tattered from years of wear. Short, unruly black hair framed his face. He walked with his back straight, a hand on the hilt of his sword. His distinctive crimson eyes showed neither fear nor surprise when a group of armed mercenaries burst from the undergrowth to surround him, the edges of their weapons glinting in the dappled sun.

"Demon Eyes Kyo, we're here for your head and the one thousand gold coins that it will bring," a man brandishing a rusty sword said as he stepped forward.

The samurai said nothing, his mouth twisting slightly in irritation as he surveyed the opponents facing him. 

The leader signaled to attack and his men charged. Kyo smoothly dodged the first strike as he drew his weapon and casually sliced through the tendons on both wrists of the sword wielding leader. The man screamed as his weapon dropped from his now useless hands. In a fluid movement, Kyo pivoted and drew his sword down the back of a second opponent before returning to the first and finishing him with a quick slice to the throat.

Realizing that he was no easy prey, the rest of the bandits attacked at once, yelling in fear and anger as they charged. Kyo moved like a shadow in their midst, always on the attack as he felled one opponent after another. He didn't even attempt to avoid all of the blades seeking him out. As his blood began to flow, a fierce grin broke out on his face.

While he was fully focused on the group fighting in close quarters, an archer hiding among the trees nocked an arrow and aimed. The arrow thudded into Kyo's back just below his shoulder and he staggered slightly. The men surrounding him shouted to finish him off and lunged forward as one.

Gritting his teeth in sudden anger, Kyo began hacking through the poorly trained bandits like a woodsman through brush. All the while he was dodging and cutting the arrows that continued to fly toward him. With the power of his anger fueling him, the crimson eyed samurai was unstoppable. His blade carved through flesh and bone and the forest clearing was stained red with blood.

The three remaining attackers all lunged simultaneously. Kyo dropped low to the ground to avoid a cut to his neck and attacked from below, slicing up the leg and abdomen of the first before turning and cutting across the torso of the second. The last man standing didn't even have time to realize he was alone before losing his head to a final strike.

As the last bandit fell, Kyo turned toward the archer. His crimson eyes glowed malevolently and bloodlust radiated from him like heat from a fire. Reaching over his shoulder he snapped off the shaft of the arrow protruding from his back as he stalked across the clearing. The man dropped his bow and drew a sword, stepping forward. The clang of metal on metal rang through the trees as the men tested each other's skill. Kyo drew blood from the man's upper arm and then just above the knee, while the archer got in a shallow cut along Kyo's ribs and another near the shoulder.

They separated for a moment and Kyo feigned an opening which the man went for with the intention of finishing the fight. Kyo deflected the blow with his sword. He then turned his own blade and struck quickly, cutting his attacker from shoulder to navel. Blood fountained from the gaping wound and the shock quickly faded from the man's face as he fell, lifeless, to the ground. 

Kyo grimaced as he cleaned and sheathed his sword. He walked a few steps down the road before his strength gave out and he collapsed among the bodies of the bandits who had tried to kill him.

The masked man, who had been watching with interest, soundlessly turned away from the bloody scene and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering healer crosses paths with a mysterious samurai, both soon realize there is more to the other than meets the eye.

Yuya took a deep breath of the morning air as a breeze tossed her blonde hair. The spring weather was cool but the promise of summer heat made it something to cherish. The path ahead of her wound gently across a valley and disappeared into forested hills. She had set out at the first light of dawn and meant to reach her destination by afternoon, so she was not feeling very accommodating when an old friend appeared on the road, rushing towards her from the direction of the forest.

"Yuya! Yuya is that you? Thank all the Gods, there is a man up the road who needs a healer!" the blonde man said as he approached.

"Sorry, Muramasa, I don't have time right now. There's a doctor in the village down the road that can help," Yuya replied, attempting to avoid being entangled in something that she sensed was going to be a lot of trouble.

"You must help, he will die without treatment soon." The seriousness in his tone took Yuya by surprise.

"It's not just another broken bone?" she asked warily.

"Arrow wound and multiple deep cuts. He is dying, Yuya," Muramasa said, turning to lead her to the patient.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" Yuya replied in exasperation, hastening her steps to keep up.

As they entered a clearing not far into the forest, Yuya's breath caught at the scene in front of her. Ten men lay dead on the ground and an eleventh was breathing shallowly. He had a broken arrow sticking out of his back. As she rushed to his side she noticed the face of one of the corpses and froze in her tracks.

There was no mistaking it. It was the last man on her list: the only one who could possibly tell her who had been responsible for the destruction of her village. Overwhelming frustration welled up inside her for a moment, but she quickly forced it down and turned back to the dying man.

She checked on his breathing and the location of the arrow and was relieved to see that it was lodged in his shoulder blade and the wounds he suffered were not as grave as they first appeared. Yuya quickly set about removing the arrow, ordering Muramasa to hold the man still as she did so. She worked confidently and efficiently to clean and stitch his numerous wounds, before applying ointment and covering them with bandages. While her hands were busy she noted the strength of his breathing and felt sure he would heal well as long as infection was prevented.

Muramasa disappeared into the woods to retrieve his wagon, leaving Yuya alone with her patient for a moment. Sitting back, she took stock of her work and nodded in satisfaction. Then her eyes wandered around the clearing and she shook her head. Anger and frustration over losing her target warred with amazement that this single warrior had apparently defeated the entire gang by himself. Running her eyes over his body she noted the staggering number of old scars and thought that it must not have been his first fight against a group.

Muramasa returned with his wagon and they moved the cargo to one side so they could put the wounded man onto the bed and drive him to the nearby village. Once in the village, they went to the inn Yuya had slept in the night before and had some of the workers help carry the unconscious man into a room.

"Thank you for your help, Yuya. Once again, I am in your debt. Now, I really must be moving on or I will miss the trade fair," Muramasa said.

"Not so fast. You're not going to stick me with the bill again. None of the people you have asked me to help have ever had the money to pay for my services, and this one doesn't look likely to be the first," Yuya said flatly.

Muramasa turned back with a sigh, pulling a coin purse out of his kimono.

"You were so much cuter when you were little. You were always happy to help and never asked for money," he said wistfully.

Yuya laughed as she took the coins he pulled out and said, "You're getting senile, old man. I was never that nice."

Muramasa laughed with her for a moment before bidding her goodbye, climbing up into his wagon and whistling at the horses to get them moving. Yuya turned back to the patient lying in the room, crossed her arms, and frowned. His breathing had steadied, though his face was pale.

She sat at the edge of the room and rested her back against the wall, sighing. Her thoughts returned to the face of the dead man she had been hunting for nearly a year, and the anger began to bubble up inside her again.

After she had lost her home, her quest for vengeance had been little more than a dream for long years. Until one day a few years ago she had happened to overhear the bragging of a drunkard. A one-armed drunk was telling tales of his time as the leader of a band of mercenaries. He alleged they were feared throughout the land and they were asked to participate in a raid on a ninja village.

As she listened to his story, a way for her to get revenge came to her. It would be impossible to kill all of the men who participated in the attack, but if she could find the leaders - those most responsible - their deaths would pay in some small way for the destruction of her home.

She had returned after dark to question that mercenary. Before she finished him off he had told her that he never learned the name of the lord who had hired him and could only remember three other captains. This was the most information she had ever possessed. Now she had three names. Three famous mercenary leaders she could track. She was persistent and determined, and now she was also hopeful.

Her search led her to Renji of the Iron Fist, a man still leading a skilled band of mercenaries. Yuya was able to successfully enter his room unseen, but Renji was much tougher than the drunk had been and she was forced to quickly kill him when he sounded an alarm. She escaped with her life but hadn't managed to get any names from him.

The next man on the list, the Devourer Kunimasa, had been captured and executed by a local lord. The final name was that of the man who her current patient had dispatched earlier that day: Genrou the Wolf. She sighed and rested her head against the wall. She had no idea where to resume her search for clues. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes slid shut as her frustration turned to gloom.

Yuya did not know she had fallen asleep until she woke with a start. Someone was looming over her. It took her a moment to realize that the futon in the center of the room was empty and her patient was standing in front of her. He stood with his arms crossed, his lips twisted in a slight frown and one brow raised as his eyes roved over her face and body. He wore only his hakama, his chest still exposed except for the bandages she had applied.

As she rose to her feet, Yuya saw that his eyes were blood red. Her heart skipped a beat. Something about those eyes was both frightening and magnetic at the same time. Like a raging fire, they held both beauty and danger.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting," Yuya said, adjusting her clothing as she attempted to regain her composure. She instinctively pressed her back up against the wall as the man leaned closer.

"This is your work?" he asked, gesturing to the bandages covering his torso.

"It is," Yuya said, wondering if she could escape by sliding along the wall, making her way toward the door.

The man put a hand on the wall between her and the door. She looked back at his face, wondering why the urge to get away from him was so strong. Besides his crimson eyes he seemed normal; a young warrior with that air of arrogance common among samurai. Yuya had dealt with plenty of men who thought they could intimidate her just because they were bigger or higher born. She lifted her chin defiantly and met his unnerving gaze squarely.

He smiled slightly and then deliberately placed his other hand on her breast and squeezed. For a shocked moment Yuya stood frozen. Her face turned red. She dropped out of his reach and sprang across the room. Spinning to face him she pulled a knife out of her sleeve and drew it back.

At that moment the door slid open and a girl entered balancing a tray holding a bottle of sake and a pair of cups. She looked from Yuya's defensive crouch and bared weapon to the samurai, who pivoted on the ball of his foot and sat with his back against the wall. He gestured imperiously to the girl to bring him the sake. As she put it down he caught her wrist and leered at her.

"Why don't you stay and pour for me? I could use a more feminine companion," he said, looking not at the serving girl, but at Yuya.

The girl stammered an apology and backed quickly out of the room, giving Yuya one last wide-eyed look before she shut the door. The man sighed and poured himself a drink, which he quickly tossed back and followed with another. Yuya relaxed slightly but didn't put her weapon away, still feeling unsettled.

"Why did you kill that man? Genrou the Wolf?" she asked.

The only answer given was a small quirk of an eyebrow.

"Did you hunt him down, or was he after you?" Yuya persisted.

The samurai downed another cup and swirled the bottle to judge the amount of liquid left.

"Does he have any surviving companions? Do you have any clues about his hideout?" her voice began to rise in frustration, despite her best efforts.

"Why won't you answer any of my questions?" she was beginning to sound frantic even to herself.

Without saying a word the man poured the last of the bottle down his throat. He then threw the empty bottle at Yuya, who caught it expertly and drew back her knife to throw.

"Get me another bottle and I'll tell you what I know," he said.

Yuya let out an angry sigh as she put her weapon away and stalked out of the room. She returned with a fresh bottle. Her maddening patient proceeded to drink the entire thing before saying, "He tried to kill me because he wanted money."

He rested his head against the wall behind him and promptly fell asleep. Yuya clenched her teeth in anger and resisted the temptation to kick the infuriating man in the ribs. She decided he should be able to finish recovering fine on his own. Besides, she couldn't stand being around him a second longer.

Grabbing her belongings, she left the inn and wandered through the town until the savory aromas from the food vendors caused her stomach to growl loudly. She purchased a pair of rice balls before finding a comfortable spot to sit. While she ate her lunch she tried to think of what she could do to pick up the trail.

Her thoughts kept slipping back to the man she had helped that morning. His interference had stopped her in her tracks and his attitude made it all the more aggravating. If there was any justice in the world he would be forced to help her exact her revenge. But Yuya was well aware of how rare justice really was.

Resolving to forget about him and do her best to find a new lead, she stood and resettled her belongings before turning to the east. Most of the day had passed but she did not feel like spending the night in this town. She would find a spot to sleep in the forest and start searching for Genrou's hideout in the morning.

Once beyond the town Yuya felt a bit better. Deciding on a course of action helped alleviate the feeling of having been stymied. In spite of this setback she was determined to pick up the trail and complete her quest for vengeance. She made camp at the edge of the forest, a short distance from the spot where the ambush had occurred earlier.

Yuya woke early and found the scene of the fight without trouble. The bodies had been removed but the dried blood was still obvious. Yuya did her best to read the footprints to determine what had happened. The traces of the battle were mostly scuffed and muddied by the tracks she had made with Muramasa, as well as those left by the group that had tended to the bodies. She was close to giving up in frustration when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Yuya stood up slowly as she surveyed the armed and rough looking gang.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a man wearing an eye patch asked.

"It appears to be that pretty healer girl who helped Demon Eyes Kyo after he killed our brave leader," another replied, running a thumb along the blade of his sword.

"You're companions of Genrou the Wolf? Wonderful, I have some questions for you," Yuya said pleasantly, trying to hide her excitement at having a lead fall into her lap so soon.

The men laughed coarsely as they moved to encircle Yuya. She waited for the right moment and then sprang into action. She let fly two knives, which buried themselves to the hilt in the chest and throat of the men closest to her. Drawing two more knives, she threw one into the eye of another man. She then used the other to deflect a sword blow before dodging behind the man to slice through his hamstring and stab him in the base of the neck. Yuya deftly removed the knife as the man fell limply to the ground and turned to face the remaining thug, the one-eyed leader of the group.

"Now, do you feel like answering my questions or would you like to join your friends?" Yuya asked in a much harsher tone.

"Impressive. I think we could use someone with your talents," the man said.

"Too bad I work alone. Can you name any mercenary groups Genrou cooperated with in the past?" Yuya replied.

"You can be our healer and my woman. How does that sound?" the man said, ignoring her questions as he moved closer.

"Unacceptable. Answer me or you'll be joining your friends, I want a name," Yuya said.

The man grinned as he looked her up and down and then suddenly lunged at her with a pair of large knives. Yuya jumped back and threw a pair of her own knives. He deflected one and the other glanced off his chest with the sound of metal on metal. He was wearing chain mail under his clothes and his skills were far better than his companions had been.

Yuya narrowed her eyes, tossing her belongings out of the way before drawing her short sword and stepping forward with her weapon poised to strike. The man charged and she leapt into action. Feigning an opening, she lured him into lunging, giving her the chance to slash at his face. He managed to jump backwards out of the way at the last second. He came at her with a barrage of powerful thrusts and slashes with both blades and it took all of her skills to defend herself from the flurry of blows.

Yuya was backed into a muddy area. Her foot stuck for a moment, throwing her off balance so that she did not have time to bring up her weapon to defend against the next blow. She could see the thrill of victory in that one eye looming over her when suddenly a blade came slicing out of nowhere. The bandit's head cocked at a very unnatural angle before toppling off his shoulders to the ground. Yuya jumped backwards as the body fell toward her. There stood her wayward patient, the bloody blade of his sword resting on one of his shoulders and a cocky grin on his face.

The brief surge of relief at her life having been saved vanished as Yuya realized that once again she was out of clues and once again this man had killed someone she desperately wanted to interrogate. Those crimson eyes shone in the dappled light of the forest and she remembered with a shiver the name the bandits had used for him; Demon Eyes Kyo.

"What are you doing? I needed him to answer my questions!" Yuya said, trying to mask her fear with irritation.

Kyo looked annoyed. Turning away he cleaned his sword before re-sheathing it and leaving the clearing.

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me, I'm talking to you," she said, cleaning her own sword before hurrying over to gather her possessions.

Glancing around the clearing, she considered letting him go so she could continue her study of the traces of the fight. A sudden rumble of thunder heralded the coming of a storm. In a few brief moments raindrops began to fall on the already muddy ground. With a sigh Yuya abandoned any hope of finding the bandits' hideout. Heading for the road, she pulled a cloak from her bag and slung it over her shoulders and head.

Before long she caught up with the crimson eyed man and slowed her pace to match his, walking along behind him. His clothing became soaked and began to drip with rain. The thought that someone who was healing from grave wounds should not be out in such weather crossed her mind, but imagining his reaction to that advice made her hold her tongue.

By the time the storm passed and the afternoon sun reappeared, Yuya had begun to feel a strange instinct that following this man would lead her to the answers she sought. No matter how she looked at it the idea made no sense, but for some reason it refused to go away. As the light began to fade, Kyo made his way off the road to rest at the base of a tree. She followed.

He watched in silence as she set about putting down her things and getting out some dry tinder and wood to make a fire. She filled a pot with water from a canteen and carefully propped it over the flames. After adding some dried meat and vegetables to the pot, she got out her medical kit and insisted on changing Kyo's bandages.

He grumbled but finally stripped to the waist and let her remove the old bandages, soaked with both rainwater and blood. When she was done Yuya took in a sharp, surprised breath. The wounds which had been so severe the day before were healing remarkably fast. She knew that her skills were good but this was far beyond anything she had seen before.

She looked up at his face for a moment and those crimson eyes held hers. The unusual color was frightening and yet for some reason strangely attractive. Feeling her cheeks warm she looked down and returned to her work in a businesslike manner. As she tended his wounds she had to marvel at the sheer number of scars crisscrossing his body. He couldn't be much older than twenty years, yet he must have been through thousands of battles. Her finger unconsciously traced along the length of a particularly angry looking scar that stretched from his ribs to his hip.

Kyo sucked in a breath and caught her hand. She glanced up and felt her heart skip a beat at the intensity of his gaze. The air between them felt thick and charged. Yuya swallowed nervously and pulled her hand away before hurriedly tying the last bandage and moving away from him.

She tried to calm her pounding heart as she put her equipment away. By the time she had finished the contents of the pot were beginning to smell ready. She proceeded to fill two bowls. Avoiding meeting his eyes, she handed chopsticks and one bowl to Kyo before sitting and falling ravenously to her own dinner.

After their meal Kyo leaned his head back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. Yuya cleaned up and put her cooking things away. She then eyed the already sleeping man dubiously for a moment before curling up on the opposite side of the fire.

In the morning, Yuya opened her eyes to see the fire burned out and Kyo gone from the spot where he had slept. She sat up quickly and looked around for her bag, which was sitting open in Kyo's lap as he munched on her supply of dried meat while casually reading her painstakingly gathered notes. She leapt up and tried to snatch them away but he dropped the meat and fended her off with one hand as he continued to read.

"How long did it take you to learn all of this?" he asked.

"I was searching for Genrou for almost a year," Yuya said petulantly.

"Ha! A year! And then I killed him the morning you were going to find him. No wonder you were hysterical," Kyo chortled in amusement.

As Yuya tried to decide on whether she should kick him or yell at him he leaned back against the tree and assumed an insufferably arrogant expression.

"You're lucky I killed him. You would've died if I hadn't," he said.

Yuya pursed her lips and stalked around him to gather up her things in silence. She then turned with a flip of her hair to march out of the clearing and back to the road. As she moved deeper into the forest she fumed about Kyo's conceited attitude and irritating behavior.

The roiling emotions in her mind evaporated the instant she sensed bloodlust and a killing blow aimed at her heart. She dropped out of the way and pivoted to face her attacker while drawing her sword. A blade whistled through the air where she had been a mere moment before. She could see the surprised widening of the assassin's eyes as she lunged upwards at him with her own weapon poised to strike. He managed to flip backwards out of the way of her attack, and then he assumed a fighting stance.

"Impressive. I was certain that I would kill you with the first blow," he said.

"I don't have time to die. There's something I must accomplish first," Yuya replied coldly.

"That's too bad, because your accomplishments all end here," the assassin said, before charging.

Yuya moved to the side slightly, narrowly avoiding the blade of the man's sword as she cut towards his neck with her own. Instead of defending, he twisted his blade and stuck upwards towards her ribs. She was forced to abandon the attack and jump away to avoid the strike.

He charged again and Yuya was forced back as she defended against an aggressive series of blows directed at her head and shoulders. He then dropped low and a slice to her thigh caught her by surprise. She cried out in pain as she felt the blade cut deep but in that same moment she saw a clear opening and struck downwards, cutting through the man's shoulder and neck. Yuya used her good leg to propel herself away from the enemy, still holding her blade at the ready as she saw him slump to the ground.

Yuya began to lower her sword. She heard the sound of footsteps and brought it back up into a ready position as she looked for the next attacker. She was surprised to see not another assassin but Kyo approaching through the trees.

"How are you going to get answers out of him?" he quipped, glancing down at the dead man.

"He probably didn't know anything, anyway," Yuya shot back.

She limped over to her pack so she could clean her sword and then tend to her leg. The cut was deep, but luckily did not damage any veins or tendons. As she proceeded to clean and stitch the wound she could feel Kyo watching her and she did her best to ignore him. In spite of her best efforts she glanced up, saw his eyes lingering on her thigh, and was distinctly aware of how much skin was exposed while she worked.

"Enjoying the view?" Yuya asked in exasperation, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

His eyes wandered up to her own and his lips twisted into a crooked smile, "It's not bad, but I've seen better."

Yuya shot him a glare and firmly tied a bandage in place before closing her kimono and putting her things away. She continued to ignore Kyo as she searched the body of the man who had attacked her for clues. Other than a fat coin purse there was little to be found. Yuya slipped the money into her kimono. As she stood to leave, the pain in her thigh caused her to wince.

Yuya saw that Kyo had already started walking northwards along the road. With no clues and nowhere to look for them Yuya decided to head in the same direction, along the road toward Kyoto. She told herself that it was because there was a thriving information selling community there, but her eyes kept being drawn back to the man walking in front of her. There was something indefinably magnetic about him, even though a voice deep inside her was still screaming at her to run away.


	3. Bandits and Bounties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Yuya clash with bandits, assassins, and each other as their journey continues.

The air grew colder as the road that led to Kyoto climbed higher into the mountains. Before long Yuya began to notice the decaying remains of carts and the occasional body tumbled off the side of the road, telltale signs that they had entered bandit territory. When they made camp she set a few traps around the forest clearing to warn them if anyone approached. Then she set about making dinner and realized that her store of meat was nearly gone because of Kyo's unsanctioned snacking. Sighing, she dumped the rest in the pot with some vegetables and balanced it over the fire.

She sat with a wince and gingerly removed the dressing on her leg. The wound was sore but healing quickly in spite of her having spent the day walking. As Yuya applied ointment and a fresh bandage she offered up a quick prayer of thanks to whatever god had seen fit to bestow her with the ability to heal more quickly than the average person.

When she had finished she insisted on changing Kyo's bandages, and once again she was impressed by how quickly he was healing. In spite of all the moving around he had done his wounds were only partially torn open and had already started to knit again. After Yuya tied up the new bandages Kyo pulled her into his lap and slid his hand up her thigh.

A sharp elbow to the ribs elicited a satisfying grunt of pain. Yuya jumped up and rounded on him with her hands on her hips.

"You'd better stop that nonsense if you'd prefer your dinner in a bowl instead of dumped on your head," Yuya warned.

"You're not very pretty, but I like your spirit," Kyo said with a smirk.

Yuya shook her head in disgust and served up their meal, wondering why she was even bothering to cook for this ruffian. She contemplated setting another trap between them but her instincts told her it would be a waste of time. He would be able to get around it. Sighing, she settled in for the night with a knife clutched in her hand.

She slept shallowly as was her habit, wary of lowering her defenses too much. The past days had been hard traveling though, and the thin air of the mountains made it even more taxing on the body. In the late hours of the night Yuya's control wavered and her breathing deepened as she was pulled into the embrace of a dream.

* * *

Dappled sunlight streamed through the forest canopy; in the warmth of early summer the moist air was ripe with the scent of moss and fertile earth. Yuya crept along the soft ground, putting all of her focus into not making a sound. Engrossed in the act of moving stealthily she was completely unaware of the boy stalking up behind her.

The flicker of a shadow in the corner of her vision was all the warning she had before he was on top of her. She let out a yelp of alarm and twisted under his weight, doing her utmost to at least land a punch on the larger opponent she knew she couldn't defeat. Kotaro laughed as he caught her fist, then he hopped up and pulled her to her feet, smiling as she glared at him.

"You're getting better at moving quietly, but your situational awareness is still awful. You'll never make it as a ninja," the boy chided gently.

"I will too! Just because I got a late start training doesn't mean I won't ever catch up," Yuya pouted.

"It would be better if you didn't, I like you the way you are," Kotaro said, his face suddenly serious.

Yuya felt the blush staining her cheeks pink and turned away in embarrassment. He took her hand gently and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt the soft brush of lips against her cheek.

"Come on, we should get back before they start to think we got lost," Kotaro said.

* * *

Yuya woke with a start, her fingers reaching up to touch her cheek as she felt hot tears threatening to form in her eyes. She hadn't thought of Kotaro for years. The pain of loss returned to her strongly and she clenched her hands into fists as she fought it back, stoking her anger instead. She would avenge him, she would avenge all of them, and then the pain wouldn't haunt her so.

Kyo was watching her with one eyebrow slightly raised. She took a deep breath and smoothed her face, rising and shaking out her blanket in a businesslike manner. Neither spoke as they broke camp and prepared for another day of travel.

When they approached the settlement at the base of the mountains Yuya could see the gleaming white walls of a small castle and speculated about how many soldiers would be stationed at such an outpost. When they got closer, Yuya saw a large sign with various notices posted on it. A group gathered near one of the notices talking about it. She drew closer to investigate.

When she caught sight of the bounty poster a monstrous face straight out of a nightmare with red eyes and vicious fangs stared back at her. Under the hideous countenance was a message about a bounty of one thousand gold coins for anyone who could kill or capture the criminal Demon Eyes Kyo. Yuya's eyes widened in surprise and sudden interest as she moved closer to read the details below the picture. According to the author, Kyo had murdered hundreds of men and even massacred an entire castle town single handedly.

Yuya turned with a laugh to ask her companion about the outrageous charges and realized that he had kept walking and was nowhere to be seen. Cursing, she pushed her way out of the gawkers and hurried into the town. Her palms began to sweat as she took in the number of soldiers about. With a sinking feeling she made her way toward a crowd gathering down one of the side streets.

She could hear people muttering about gold coins and red eyes as she pushed her way through the group. Emerging at the front, she saw Kyo leaning casually against the porch of a small shop, drinking sake. With an exasperated sigh she went to his side and tried to pull him up.

"We've got to get going. Everyone in this town is looking to trade your head for that gold," she said.

A worried looking man came to the front of the shop, wringing a rag between his hands as he looked from Kyo to her and back.

"Can't leave until you pay this guy for my drinks," Kyo said, polishing off the bottle and setting it down next to two just like it.

Yuya contemplated knocking him out and leaving him for the townsfolk, but decided that it would probably end in a lot of unnecessary bloodshed. She sighed and paid the man before herding Kyo along towards the eastern gate of the town. He was more trouble than he was worth, but she couldn't leave him to spark a massacre if there was something she could do to stop it. She was honest enough with herself to admit that she was also beginning to feel an intense curiosity about her mysterious companion. His eyes, his strength, and the unbelievable claims about his past, the more she was around him the more she wanted know about him.

When they got close to the gate Yuya stopped in her tracks, staring at the large gathering of armed men that stood in their way. Wondering if there was an alternate route out of town she saw that Kyo had continued walking forward without hesitation. The men pointed and began to shout. Bowstrings thrummed and arrows started to fall around Kyo.

He drew his sword and cut a path through the arrows, ignoring all injuries to himself as he danced among his enemies. After watching for a stunned moment, Yuya sprang forward to help, drawing her sword and attacking the archers from behind. As shouts spread though the town they felled the last of their enemies and Yuya pushed Kyo toward the gate. He frowned at her for a second before shrugging and heading for the road out of town.

"They're just going to chase us, you know," he said.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Yuya replied, tossing a paper-wrapped package under one of the torches burning inside the dark confines of the gate.

Once they passed through the gate, Yuya left the disposal of the guards outside to Kyo. She picked up a rock and turned to hurl it at the torch. She waited only a moment to be sure that her aim was true before rushing to Kyo and pulling him to the side of the gate where they would have some shelter. The men running towards them did not even have time to realize they were in danger before the burning torch ignited the package. It exploded with a blast that shook the ground and made the gate collapse. They were both knocked to the ground by the force of the explosion.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here before they make their way around from a different gate. We'll have to stay off the road for a while," Yuya said, scrambling to her feet with her ears ringing.

For a moment Kyo looked at her with mild surprise, then pushed himself up and followed her into the trees. They ran through the forest, listening to the yells of the men searching for them. More than once Kyo suddenly stopped and turned to confront someone who was getting too close, but as the shadows began to grow long the sounds of pursuit faded and they were finally able to stop to rest.

Yuya bitterly regretted not having time to shop for supplies or even buy street food to eat on the road. She was totally out of dried meat and only had some old carrots to munch on before they curled up to sleep without a fire.

The next day they continued moving through the woods, careful not to make noise and always listening for voices or other signs of humans. By afternoon Yuya was beginning to feel a bit less nervous.

She was just beginning to relax when rustling sound in the bushes made her blood run cold. A rabbit hopped out into the clearing and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief before pulling out a knife and throwing it with expert precision to kill the plump animal.

They followed the sound of flowing water to a river where Yuya was relieved to find a bank so steeply curved it was nearly a cave. There she made a small fire to roast their dinner and in the fading light she treated the wounds that she and Kyo had received during the fight the day before. She grimaced at the number of gashes and cuts on his body, feeling increasing amazement that he was alive at all.

"Why is there such a large bounty on your head? You didn't really slaughter a whole town, did you?" Yuya asked as she worked.

Kyo said nothing but she could feel his muscles tense under her hands. He clearly didn't want to talk but she wasn't ready to drop the subject.

"Was it a garrison town? Did you anger a lord?" Yuya pressed, trying to think of a reason someone would be accused of such an outrageous crime.

His silence persisted and the air around him seemed to grow thicker with his displeasure. She glanced up when she was done tying the last bandage and felt her heart skip a beat. His crimson eyes seemed to glow in the reflected light of the fire.

"Why are your eyes that color?" the question was out of her mouth before she could think.

Kyo frowned down at her silently. His face was unreadable but the tension in his shoulders broadcast his unwillingness to speak on the subject. Curiosity burned inside Yuya, his fearsome fighting style and ability to heal so rapidly marked him as something more than human, she wanted to know more about him.

"You're not really a demon, are you?" Yuya asked uncertainly.

"What if I am?" he growled.

Yuya swallowed nervously at the menacing aura surrounding him. An unreadable expression flickered across his face for a moment as he held her gaze. Yuya wondered if he had asked himself that very question many times before.

A shifting log sent a shower of sparks into the air and drew her attention back to the fire. Yuya noticed that their dinner was ready. Grateful for the distraction, she moved closer and carefully pulled the sizzling rabbit away from the flames.

"This just has to cool a bit and then we can eat," she said, glad for an excuse to change the subject.

Kyo's eyebrows drew together skeptically and he reached for the rabbit without hesitation. He tore a leg off of the animal and began munching on the steaming meat. Yuya was shocked that he wasn't burned. Her surprise quickly turned to dismay as the animal began to disappear into her companion's stomach before she could even touch it safely.

"Stop! I didn't kill and cook that just for you," she said, snatching away what was left and blowing on it so that she could have a chance to eat some.

Kyo shrugged and licked his fingers before leaning against the embankment and nodding off. After finishing the rabbit and carefully extinguishing the fire, Yuya also curled up to sleep.

They rose before the sun and followed the river downstream, keeping to the riverbed for the small cover it provided from the road above. They emerged from the forest by midday. The warm sun combined with the sound of the water lulled Yuya into a content and relaxed mood as she admired the beauty of the spring wildflowers and the joyful singing of the birds.

It finally felt like they might have some peaceful travel for a while, until an unusually thick reed wobbled toward their side of the riverbank and a man burst from under the water and threw a flurry of knives at them. Yuya leapt back and drew a pair of her own knives, while Kyo drew his sword and charged forward.

The assassin threw a handful of sand into Kyo's eyes and rushed past him to attack Yuya. She was surprised by his focus on her and driven back for a moment while Kyo cursed and shook his head as he tried to clear his eyes.

Yuya's awareness of everything around her faded as her attention focused entirely on the man in front of her. She could tell by his dress and demeanor that he was a ninja and she knew that if she didn't use all of her skill she wouldn't survive this fight.

She went on the offensive, throwing both knives as she charged and drew her sword. Yuya was determined to get some answers out of this man, and knew that in order to do so she had to finish the fight before Kyo cleared his eyes and killed the assassin. Her first strike towards his neck was blocked and she turned it into a thrust toward the eye, which he narrowly avoided by flipping backwards out of her reach.

She followed him closely, not allowing any room for him to get his bearings as she struck for his head, shoulder, and then stabbed downwards to cut deep into his thigh. He managed to twist his body so her strike was shallower than she had intended, but his leg was hobbled and he was now on the defensive. Yuya pressed her advantage, catching one of his knives with the curve of her blade and flicking it away.

She saw the glint of sun on steel as his other weapon came upward toward her undefended belly, but she quickly brought her sword down and he lost both his weapon and hand. As the assassin stared in agonized surprise at his bleeding stump of an arm, Yuya kicked him in the face and pinned him to the ground with her blade at his throat. Yuya let out a small sigh of relief, glad that she would be able to ask some questions this time.

Kyo was charging with his own sword bared. Seeing that she had already won the fight he frowned in disappointment. Yuya suppressed a triumphant smile and glared down at the man who had tried to kill her.

"Who hired you?" she demanded.

"I won't tell you a thing," the man replied.

Yuya narrowed her eyes and moved her blade from his throat to just below his eye.

"How about I take one of your eyes and then ask again?" she said, pressing the tip of the blade to the soft skin of his lower eyelid. He remained silent until she increased the pressure enough that a drop of blood began to trickle down his cheek like a tear.

"Fine! Fine, I'll tell you, just stop," he pleaded, his voice broken.

Yuya lifted her blade but kept it at the ready, nodding for him to continue.

"I was hired by a mercenary named Kaito," he said.

"Why?" Yuya pressed, narrowing her eyes.

"You killed his lover, Renji," the man said, his eyes flicking nervously between her face and her weapon.

"Surely that's not the only reason, tell me everything!" Yuya said, lowering her blade threateningly.

"There's nothing more I can tell you! He didn't say anything more than the killer of his Renji had to die!" the man wailed, raising his hands in a posture that was both pleading and defensive.

No matter how hard Yuya pressed, he continued to insist that he knew nothing of any other connections. She was forced to accept that he wasn't going to give her any useful information. She got up with a sigh, and when her guard was lowered for just a moment, the man suddenly attacked. Yuya didn't even have time to bring her blade up before Kyo had drawn his sword and separated the man's head from his shoulders.

"Thank you," Yuya said, letting out an unsteady breath.

Kyo's smug smile made her regret her show of gratitude, but she quickly shook it off and searched the body for clues. Other than a few stashes of coins she found only weapons and poison. They soon moved on, following the river towards the center of the narrow valley.

Yuya watched Kyo's back as he walked ahead of her. Countless questions swirled through her mind but she held her tongue. She wasn't ready to provoke his anger by pressing him quite yet. Unable to solve the puzzles surrounding her companion her restless mind turned to a darker subject.

There were no guarantees that she would be able to pick up a trail among the information dealers in Kyoto. If she found no clues there she would be left directionless, her quest for revenge once again stymied by a lack of leads. The mere thought made her chest tighten, but she refused to give up even if success seemed impossible.

Yuya's desire to avenge the village that had sheltered her as a child was her reason for living. With no family, not even any memories of ever having had a family, the village had been everything to her. When her adopted family had been taken from her in the most violent of ways she was left with nothing but sadness and anger. If she didn't have that anger to cling to the sadness would drown her. So she nurtured her hatred for the men who had stolen her happiness and swore to kill them some day.

Taking a deep breath, Yuya banished her uncertainty and reaffirmed her dedication to her goal. She had picked up the trail once before, she would find it again. No matter how long it took she would find the men responsible and kill them with her own two hands. If she found nothing in Kyoto she would move on, maybe heading south into the more lawless territories she had not yet searched.

Kyo slowed ahead of her and she looked around curiously. They had reached an area where the river was shallow enough to ford. Kyo headed out into the water and Yuya followed with a sigh. When they reached the other side Kyo struck out across the valley toward the mountains to the west. When they rounded a curve in the river and saw a village ahead Yuya stopped in dismay and looked around for a path that would keep them unseen.

Kyo kept walking toward the settlement without concern and before Yuya could even attempt to turn him away he was spotted by a villager. The man waved to them in greeting and, hoping that things didn't turn out like they had in the castle town, she waved back and started walking again.

"Good afternoon, it's rare to see travelers around here," the man said as they grew closer.

"I'm a wandering healer and I came to see if anyone in your village needed help," Yuya replied smoothly.

The man looked quizzically at Kyo and Yuya said that she had hired him to deter bandits as she moved from village to village in the mountains.

"Ah yes, the bandits have been terrible this past year. Please come in, there is a child in need of your services," the man said.

As they followed him into the village the man ruefully told them about the harsh winter and difficulties caused by bandits in the forest where they used to freely hunt for meat. Yuya made sympathetic noises, all the while looking around for signs of an ambush. Kyo scanned the village and made a beeline for the place most likely to serve sake. Yuya frowned after him but decided not to say anything.

The villager brought her to a small house where a worried mother led her to a young boy who lay on a futon. Thoughts of ambushes and bounties disappeared from her head as she knelt by the sick child's side. He had a high fever and was covered in a sheen of sweat. Yuya asked his mother to boil some water as she began to concoct a medicinal mixture of herbs from her pack to help him fight the fever.

She made an initial dose that was extra strong, letting it steep while she made several smaller doses and wrapped them carefully in paper. After feeding the bitter brew to the child she instructed his mother how to prepare and administer the rest of the medicine.

"He is a strong boy, with some help he will be able to recover completely," Yuya assured the anxious woman.

"Thank you so much, but how can I repay you? We have no money to spare," the woman said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"To be honest, my companion and I need food more than money. Even a single meal would make our travels much better," Yuya replied, her stomach choosing that moment to growl in emphasis.

The woman looked relieved and headed off toward the kitchen. While she waited, Yuya gently wiped the sweat from the boy's face and spent some time fussing over him until his mother returned with several packages of rice balls. Yuya thanked her and wished her and her family well before heading back out into the village to find Kyo.

She half expected to hear the sounds of fighting when she left the house, and was pleasantly surprised to find the village still peaceful and Kyo relaxing and drinking sake. He frowned grumpily at her insistence that it was time to move on. When the owner of the establishment emerged with an expression half nervous and half hopeful, she pulled out her coin purse and paid Kyo's bill with a sigh.

It was late afternoon by the time they headed out of the village. Someone asked if they would like to spend the night but Yuya declined with an excuse about needing to reach the next village soon. She wasn't able to breathe freely until there were plenty of trees between them and the habitation and they hadn't heard any sounds of pursuit. They made camp in a clearing next to the small river, forgoing a fire since they had rice balls to eat.

As they munched away in silence a familiar odor came to Yuya through the trees. When they were done she ordered Kyo not to follow her and went to investigate. Following a stream with cloudy water, Yuya found her way to a series of small ponds with the distinctive, sulfurous smell of hot springs. Dipping her fingers into the water she let out a quiet exclamation of delight.

Looking around to be sure that Kyo hadn't followed her, Yuya put up her hair, quickly stripped, and waded into the deliciously warm water. She sighed with contentment as the heat instantly helped relieve the tension and soreness in her muscles. The wounds she had received just a day before were already well on their way to healing, and she vigorously scrubbed at the dried blood and road dust accumulated from their travels. Scooping up the warm water to let it wash her skin clean she reflected that it felt like weeks since she had taken a bath, even though her last had been the night before she met Kyo.

The mere thought of the man made her feel as if those unnerving red eyes were watching her. Telling herself it was just her imagination she scanned the trees around the pond. Doing so revealed Kyo, lounging on a rock and unabashedly watching her bathe. Yuya pulled a small knife out of her hair and threw it at him, lowering herself into the water for the small privacy it would afford. Kyo dodged the knife casually without changing expression.

"What part of 'don't follow me' didn't you understand?" Yuya yelled angrily.

"I just came to see what was taking so long," he replied.

"Your concern is not appreciated, now go away!" she snapped at him.

"What if I want to take a bath too?" Kyo asked.

"You should because you stink. Just do it after I'm done," Yuya said, turning her back on him resolutely.

He chuckled but stood and moved back off into the trees toward their camp. Yuya sighed and tried to relax in the water but couldn't get the possibility of him returning out of her mind. She scanned the trees before getting out of the water and drying herself off quickly, dressing again, and returning to the camp, where despite his claims about wanting a bath, Kyo was already sound asleep.

In the morning Yuya was awakened by the sound of muttering. Looking around groggily she realized that Kyo was talking in his sleep. Rising curiously, she peered over at him and the anguish twisting his face shook her to her core. Without another thought she rose and knelt at his side to shake him awake. Having been plagued with nightmares for years she instinctively moved to release anyone else from such suffering.

When her fingers came in contact with Kyo's arm his eyes snapped open. One moment she was leaning over him as he lay on the ground, and the next she was on her back and Kyo was on top of her. His hands were twisted in the fabric of her kimono so tightly the fabric pressed against her throat and cut off the air to her lungs. Shock warred with terror inside of Yuya as she looked up at his snarling face and struggled to breathe.

He blinked down at her as the remnants of the dream cleared from his mind and he realized what he was doing. With a disgusted snort Kyo released Yuya and sat up, running a hand through his hair. She quickly moved away from him, shuffling back across the ground and putting a hand to her neck.

"Don't do that again," Kyo said flatly.

"You were having a nightmare," Yuya replied in a small voice, feeling the need to explain her actions.

"And, what, you wanted to rescue me from it? You're lucky you're not dead," he replied, lowering his brows to give her a dark look.

She swallowed nervously. His words were not a threat, just a plain statement of fact.


	4. Kyoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dangerous battle Yuya is forced to stay at Kyo's favorite establishment in Kyoto. Kyo visits a beautiful and enigmatic information dealer.

Crossing the second mountain range Yuya noticed all the same signs of bandits, but didn't see a single living person. It was starting to get creepy when they entered a clearing and Kyo stopped abruptly and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Suddenly a large group emerged from hiding to surround them.

As Yuya drew her knives she could see more men moving toward them through the trees. She recognized the look of their ratty clothing and mismatched weapons and armor, as well as the sunken cheeks and animal-like desperation in their eyes. She had seen their type before, and nearly having lost her life more than once had taught her to not give them any sympathy or quarter.

Seeing the overwhelming numbers, Kyo broke into an excited smile and drew his sword. Yuya shook her head as she realized that he was actually going to enjoy this. As the fight commenced most of the bandits rushed Kyo, but Yuya had enough enemies to keep her busy. She took out three from a distance using her knives, the blades finding eyes or throats to drop their targets instantly. As the men closed in on her she drew her sword and leapt into action. She aimed for the weak points in their armor; stabbing the femoral artery, slicing through the flesh on the side of the ribs, and cutting the tendons on the underside of the wrist.

Her mind was entirely focused on the adversaries in front of her, so it was by pure instinct that she dodged an arrow aimed at the base of her skull. Dropping to avoid it, she spun around and charged for the hidden attacker. She knew that she had to confront him first because every fiber in her body was telling her that he was by far the most dangerous. She spared a glance toward Kyo and saw that he was holding his own with ease, but most of the bandits had formed a large group that would prevent him from helping her.

She only had time for a glance before the large man tossed his bow to the side, drew his sword, and charged at her. His weapon and reach were both longer than hers and it took all of her skill and strength to block a powerful downward cut that was meant to chop her in half. Sparks flew from the edges of their weapons as his sword slid along hers. She pivoted away and tried to maneuver behind him and sever his hamstring. He turned into the attack with his own cut and Yuya was forced to jump backwards to avoid a blow that would have disemboweled her.

The brute continued his attack relentlessly, every strike fiercer than the last. Yuya had never fought with someone who gave off such intense bloodlust. It felt as if the weight of his anger added force to each attack. Yuya leapt backwards again, trying to buy herself some breathing room. She threw a handful of caltrops at the man's feet to slow him. He stepped full on one of the spikes and Yuya saw it pierce through the top of his foot. Her brief sense of victory evaporated as he continued walking as if he didn't even feel it.

"How could you? A pathetic little girl like you, how were you able to kill my Genrou?" the man growled, his voice thick with emotion.

Yuya's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. This must be Kaito, the man who had been sending people to kill her. His lust for revenge was the reason he was so incredibly angry. It must have also been the reason he hired the bandits to keep Kyo out of the fight. She barely survived the next flurry of attacks as he continued to ask how she could possibly have defeated his beloved.

"He underestimated me!" Yuya shouted back after enduring a scathing series of insults.

She dropped low and lunged upwards with an attack toward the man's unprotected groin, but he was too fast. Before she could react his fist swung around and caught her full in the face. The blow knocked her backward and her whole body went numb with fear as she hit the ground and felt the hilt of her sword slip from her fingers.

Reacting with pure, panicked instinct, Yuya pushed herself up and tried to leap backwards towards the safety of the trees. Her legs were agonizingly slow in their response and before she could escape he was on top of her. She felt the white hot pain of his sword driving into her torso. He continued rushing forward until she was pushed up against the tree she had desperately wanted to jump into a moment before.

Yuya could feel the heat of his breath on her face as he twisted his weapon and she screamed in pain. He stepped back, a mad glee in his eyes as he started to gloat. Pain, anger, and disappointment filled Yuya as she sank to the ground.

A suddenly menacing aura drew her attention past Kaito. Her vision was blurring but she couldn't take her eyes off of the monster charging toward them. Fear bloomed in her, greater than she had felt for the man who was trying to kill her, as a demon with glowing red eyes charged forward with a roar. The bandits not fast enough to flee were blown out of the way like leaves in an autumn storm.

Kaito realized the danger in time to jerk his sword free from Yuya's body and turn to face the oncoming Kyo. He barely managed to block the first cut and the second sent him flying backwards with blood gushing from his arm. He struggled to stand and held up his useless hand as Kyo continued to attack, unable to lift his sword in time. First fingers flew, then his sword was knocked away, and finally his head was cut cleanly from his shoulders.

Kyo turned toward her with his crimson eyes burning and blood flowing from wounds that covered him from head to toe. Blackness closed over Yuya's eyes as she succumbed to the pull of unconsciousness.

* * *

Yuya found herself in an incredibly large and opulent palace. She wandered through the cavernous halls of white marble, admiring the beauty of the golden decorations glittering in the light that streamed through the columns. It was a place unlike any she could remember and yet it felt strangely familiar. With each step forward years fell from her image until she stood in the center of the great hall as a young child.

She began to run, her bare feet slapping on the marble floor as she searched left and right. Eventually she arrived in a lush garden courtyard, flowering vines spilled from the walkway above and a large fountain splashed in the center. A beautiful woman with long and lustrous dark hair turned toward her and smiled, her green eyes catching the light of the sun and glowing like emeralds.

"Mama! Mama! Papa says I'm going to be queen of the whole world one day! Isn't it exciting?" Yuya asked, her voice bubbling with delight.

Her mother knelt to embrace her, and Yuya was puzzled by the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh Yuya, how I love you. You must always remember that, no matter what happens," she said, stroking Yuya's golden hair gently.

* * *

Yuya woke with tears steaming down her cheeks and an intense ache of sadness filling her. She had no memory of her mother and the words 'you must remember' echoed though her mind. She tried to sit up. Fiery pain banished all thought. A hand firmly but gently pressed her back to the ground.

"Stay still, you idiot," a gruff voice commanded.

Wincing, Yuya put a hand to her belly and realized that it was covered in bandages. She tried to shake the fog from her mind and looked around. She was in a rough hut with a fire burning in the hearth and Kyo was looking down at her with a scowl on his face.

The realization that he must have carried her to this place and treated her wounds was surprising, but the scent of roasting meat which drew her eyes back to the fire and the several birds she saw cooking on a spit was truly astonishing. She looked around to check for another person, finding it difficult to believe that Kyo had really done all of this by himself. His scowl deepened and she blushed slightly, feeling bad for doubting him.

"Thank you," she said simply.

He grunted and helped her sit up before handing her one bird and taking the other two for himself.

"How did you get these?" Yuya asked curiously, as she puffed on it to cool it down.

Kyo jerked his chin toward a bow and arrows sitting in the corner. Yuya recognized them as belonging to the man who had nearly killed her.

"Get anything else useful off the bastard?" she asked.

A small smile ghosted across Kyo's face, and he nodded without giving any further elaboration. They stayed in the hut for the rest of the afternoon and through the night. In the morning Kyo helped Yuya up and half carried her to a horse that had been tied up outside. After lifting her into the saddle he gathered up their few belongings and vaulted onto the horse behind her. She held tight to the pommel as he settled himself in the saddle and urged the horse into motion.

It took two days to reach their destination. Kyoto, the imperial capital, was no longer the center of political power in the Kingdom of the Sun but it was still a cultural hub. Yuya was glad to be riding, in spite of Kyo frequently taking advantage of their closeness. Slapping at his hands did nothing, and threatening to bite him only elicited an amused laugh. She was so relieved when they reached their destination that she didn't even realize they were staying in a brothel until she had been brought inside and introduced to the madam.

"I'm not going to stay here! What are you thinking?" Yuya said, her face scarlet.

"What's the problem? This is where I always stay," Kyo replied.

Yuya was unwilling to voice the reasons for her objection in front of the girls who worked there, and the madam, Hana, laughed off her reluctance without a hint offense.

"Come now, our establishment caters to all types. I assure you, you will enjoy yourself," she said, her voice low and melodic.

"She is injured and in no condition to enjoy anything, so just put her in the back and bring everything to me," Kyo said.

"Oh my, injured? I hope not badly," Hana said, her voice tinged with polite concern.

Yuya tried to brush it off as nothing serious but Kyo spoiled her efforts.

"She took a sword through the belly," he said bluntly.

"A sword? Dear me, you shouldn't even be walking. Suzu! Fetch Katsumi and tell her to bring her kit," Hana said, the sultry quality of her voice replaced entirely by stern command.

Realizing that she was going to be treated like a patient instead of a customer, Yuya scowled up at Kyo. He returned her glare with a smug smile.

"Don't you worry, dear, Katsumi has patched up Kyo here more than once. She is quite skilled," the madam said.

She shooed Kyo off to his usual room and led Yuya to a quieter area in the back. The rooms there were smaller and lacked the fine decorations of those in the front of the establishment. She was settled into a room that was plain but spotless and before long the girl Suzu brought in a middle aged woman named Katsumi. Yuya was left in their care, and they gently helped her to undress.

Katsumi removed the old bandages and checked on the wound. She and Yuya were both impressed by how well Kyo had done with the dressing. It was healing well, and Yuya had been incredibly lucky that the blade had not pierced anything vital. Soon enough Katsumi was finished and they helped Yuya dress in a light yukata and get into bed.

Once Yuya was settled, Suzu left. She returned with rice porridge and tea. It was delicious, nevertheless Yuya complained that Kyo was probably indulging in a full feast.

"Well good, if you have the energy to complain about nonsense you'll recover just fine," Katsumi said, rising.

She gave instructions to Suzu and said she would return in the morning before backing out of the room and sliding the door quietly closed behind her. With a belly full of warm porridge and tea Yuya's eyelids became heavy and with a sigh she lay back and fell asleep.

* * *

Kyo lounged on the porch outside of his room, enjoying the quiet of the evening and the taste of the sake. It was good to finally stay in a civilized place with quality drink. When Suzu entered the room to inform him that the girl had fallen asleep, he drained his cup and slid the woman off his lap to stand, ignoring her protests. Grabbing his sword on the way out, he headed for the bustling street. A quick survey of the crowd told him there were at least three people planning on following him. He did not have time to waste killing them so he tripped a man rushing by with a rickshaw full of firewood and used the distraction to slip out of view down a side alley.

He made his way to the most illustrious kabuki theatre in the city, where he slipped through the back door into one of the dressing rooms and sat with his back against the wall to wait. He could hear the muffled sounds of the performance through the walls and knew when it was over by the applause of the crowd. Before long the door slid open and several people entered.

Akari moved with swanlike grace, her attendants scuttling along behind her like cygnets. The star of the show took in Kyo's presence with aplomb and not a hint of surprise, while the young helpers froze in shock and fear when they saw him.

"Kyo! It is so wonderful to see you!" Akari said, clapping her hands in delight.

"Quickly, help me off with this and then shoo," she told her helpers, imperiously motioning from her head to her feet.

They nervously worked to remove the ornate pink and green kimono with a pattern of falling sakura blossoms before bowing their way out of the room. Relieved of the weight of the costume Akari stretched luxuriously before sitting to regard Kyo with an impishly curious expression.

"So, who is the girl you've been traveling with? The rumors about you having fallen in love can't be true, can they?" she asked.

"Love? Don't be ridiculous. She's an annoying brat," he dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

"There's a man I need you to find. I don't know his name but he always wears a mask. He's been meddling in my life and needs to die, but he's as slippery as an eel," Kyo continued.

"Oh? So you didn't come just to bask in my glorious presence?" Akari said with feigned disappointment before holding out a hand.

Kyo reached into his kimono and tossed a jingling purse to Akari.

"That's double your usual fee. See if you can learn anything interesting about that girl too," Kyo said.

Hefting the money bag Akari smiled graciously and bowed her head saying, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Yuya grimaced at the jolt of pain she felt as she slipped her arm back into her light cotton yukata. Suzu started to rise to help her but Yuya shook her head slightly as she finished dressing on her own. Her movements were stiff but she felt noticeably better with each passing day.

"How did it happen?" Suzu blurted out, finally asking the question that had been burning in her mind since Yuya's arrival.

"I was careless," Yuya replied.

"How? Were you in a fight?" Suzu pressed.

"Suzu, don't pry," Katsumi said mildly.

"It's okay, it's not really a secret or anything. I killed a man in the name of revenge and he had a lover who wanted his own vengeance," Yuya said.

"Such a dangerous goal for a young woman, I don't know your reasons but if you've ever thought of taking a different path I would be happy to take you on as an apprentice," Katsumi said.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I will not change my mind," Yuya said, her fists clenching unconsciously.

"But you nearly died! Aren't you afraid that next time you might not survive?" Suzu said, leaning forward.

"I am afraid, but I won't let it hold me back. This is something I chose to do and I will not give up, no matter how dangerous or painful it is," Yuya said stubbornly.

When Suzu opened her mouth to press further Katsumi stopped her with a hand on her small shoulder.

"That's enough, Yuya needs to rest now," the older woman said, rising.

Suzu reluctantly gave up her line of questioning and followed the healer to the door. As it slid quietly shut behind them Yuya gingerly laid back on the futon and drew the blanket up around her chin. The more she rested the faster she would heal. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she tried to will herself into sleep.

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the peaceful quiet of the night and Yuya sat bolt upright in bed. Her young mind worked frantically as the first scream was followed by more, mingling with coarse shouts and the clang of steel on steel. The door to her room banged open and Kotaro stuck his head inside.

"Yuya! You need to get out of here right now! The village is under attack!" the boy said, he was dressed for combat and held an already bloodied sword in his hand.

"What? Why?" Yuya asked, bewildered and frightened.

"No time to talk!" Kotaro said, hurriedly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the door.

The ground was cold and rough on her bare feet, but the choking smoke and scent of blood filling the air spurred her on. She ran behind her friend, frightened and confused. A large man loomed out of the darkness, his bloodied sword held aloft, Yuya screamed and cowered back while Kotaro rushed forward. He ducked under the blow aimed at his head and struck for the larger man's torso, his blade cut deep and he pivoted out of the way as the large soldier toppled to the ground.

Yuya's momentary relief turned to horror as two more men charged for Kotaro and he turned his back to her to face them.

"Go, Yuya! Run! I'll hold them back!" Kotaro shouted as he engaged the enemies.

"No! I can't leave you!" Yuya said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"You have to, Yuya! I can't let you die here, please run!" Kotaro said, his voice strained as he fought to hold back the men who towered over the both of them.

His desperate plea cut through her resistance and in spite of the pain in her heart Yuya's legs began to move. Her lungs burned in the smoky air as she lowered her head and sprinted for the forest. She tried not to notice the mutilated bodies and thick puddles of something that was definitely not water.

A heavy step sounded in front of her as a large armored man stepped out from an ally. Yuya skidded to a stop to avoid running into him. He looked down at her and a cruel grin spread across his blood spattered face. She felt her whole body turn cold as fear robbed her of the ability to move.

The soldier stepped forward and reached for her with a gauntleted hand that seemed as large as a giant's. Yuya whimpered and quailed back, knowing that she should run but unable to get her legs to move. A strange hissing sound flared to life in the burning building next to them. Both turned to look for the source when a sudden explosion sent them flying.

Time seemed to slow as Yuya hurtled through the air in a cloud of debris. She hit the ground hard and instinctively curled into a ball to roll. When she came to a stop she blinked her eyes and tried to hear over the loud ringing that filled her ears.

Through the smoke and blowing sparks she saw something out of a nightmare. A monstrous creature held a ninja aloft and tore his body in half with brute strength before tossing the pieces aside like trash. Blood streamed from it's claws as it turned toward Yuya, it's eyes flashing with the reflected light of the fires. A scream ripped from her throat as she scrambled to her feet and began to run. Uncaring of the splinters and rocks that dug into her feet, she pushed her legs to move faster than they ever had before.

The village seemed like an unfamiliar place in the dark and chaos of the night. The buildings around her were damaged beyond recognition. She ran, not knowing where she was going, filled only with the need to escape. The heavy steps behind her grew louder as the beast closed in. There was a low rushing sound as it swung for her. A heavy impact struck her from behind.

Yuya let out a short scream of pain and fear as her feet left the ground. She covered her head as she flew through a rickety wooden wall. The wind was driven from her lungs as she hit something much more substantial, and then she was falling. She desperately tried catch herself but was unable to prevent her plummet into the darkness.

* * *

Yuya woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright. White hot pain shot through her middle and she clutched at her belly. It took a moment for her to realize that she was safe in Hana's brothel, not trapped at the bottom of a well while her village was being destroyed around her. She let out a shuddering breath and tried to banish the nightmare from her mind.

Rising shakily, Yuya moved to the door. She was still weak but felt like she needed to walk to clear her mind. She had barely made it to the end of the hallway before Hana appeared with a worried frown on her face.

"Is there something you need?" the madam asked in concern.

"No, I just wanted some fresh air," Yuya replied.

"Well, you can do that from your room," Hana said firmly, taking her by the arm and guiding her back down the hallway.

Once Yuya was settled on her futon the madam opened up the sliding doors to the garden outside. The breeze was cool but refreshing and the view of the spring flowers was a welcome distraction from her thoughts. Yuya smiled in thanks when Hana offered to have Suzu bring her some breakfast.

A few days later Katsumi finally allowed Yuya to leave her room. While wandering the hallways her arm was caught by a drunken samurai who tried to pull her into his room. She protested that she was a guest, not a worker, but he just laughed and pulled harder. Resisting caused her wound to ache. She had left all of her weapons in her room. She looked around hoping to see Suzu or Katsumi but instead noticed Kyo marching toward them.

"Hey moron, are you blind? That plain looking tomboy isn't here for what you want, go find yourself a woman," Kyo said.

The samurai blinked at Yuya blearily before commenting that he didn't see a problem, and continuing to pull her into his room. Kyo stepped closer and loomed threateningly, his crimson eyes glinting in the dim light.

"Go find a woman," he ordered.

The samurai paled and his fingers loosened on Yuya's arm. She pulled away and started walking quickly, feeling angry that she needed help at all. Kyo stalked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder to push her into his room, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Yuya protested, backing away from him warily.

"Getting you out of the hallway before someone else has his way with you. Why are you out of your room?" Kyo demanded.

"Katsumi decided it would be good for me to move around a bit," Yuya replied defensively.

Kyo sighed and crossed the room to sit on the porch, clearly disappointed that she was no longer on forced bed rest. The door slid open and a couple of girls entered carrying a tray of sake. They paused for a moment in surprise before breaking into happy smiles.

"Oh how wonderful, your companion has recovered. Shall we have a cup brought for her?" one said.

"No, just act like she isn't here," Kyo said.

Yuya's face reddened with anger and embarrassment, and she headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyo said.

"Back to my empty room, the company is better there," Yuya said.

As more days passed Yuya figured out how to move freely without being seen by customers. Her wound finally healed enough for her to take a bath. The more normal she felt the more irritated she was by Kyo's continual drinking and womanizing.

"How long are you going to slouch around this place wasting money on sake and women?" Yuya yelled at him one evening.

Kyo shrugged one shoulder and tossed back another cup. As Yuya continued her tirade he began to look annoyed.

"Will you shut up?" he said finally.

"No, I will not. I hope you realize I'm not going to pay for all of this," Yuya replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Too late," Kyo said with a smirk.

Yuya's eyes widened and she rushed back to her room to check her things, kicking herself for not having secured her money earlier. A quick search of her bag revealed that Kyo had taken all but her secret stash of coins. Livid, she ran back to his room only to find him gone. One of the girls was picking up empty bottles and she gave Yuya an apologetic smile.

"He went out for a walk," she said.

Grumbling to herself, Yuya headed toward the street. Hana appeared in front of her with a kind smile.

"Where are you headed, my dear?" she asked.

"Out," Yuya replied bluntly.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be good for you to be out in the city at this hour. Why don't you rest instead?" the madam said, taking Yuya by the arm and guiding her gently but firmly back toward her room.

"He put you up to this, didn't he?" Yuya demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear," Hana purred.

"He's paying you with my money you know," Yuya said.

"Of course he is, dear," Hana patted Yuya's arm.

Despite her continued protests Yuya was settled down on a futon near the door to the courtyard garden by her room. Suzu entered after a little while carrying a tray from which delicious smells wafted.

"I brought you something special tonight," the girl said with a smile.

Yuya was pleasantly surprised to find a full meal with sake on the side instead of the porridge and tea she had been subsisting on. She knew it was a ploy to appease her, but decided to just enjoy it anyway.

The next morning she was not feeling so accommodating and sought Kyo out first thing. She peeked into his room and saw that he was still asleep, thankfully alone, and slipped inside. Marching over with the intent of waking him, she was startled when he opened his eyes before she even got close. She tried not to let it fluster her.

"Listen up, you. I'm nearly healed and I won't tolerate staying here very much longer," she said.

"Relax, spending time around some real women should be good for you," Kyo muttered, putting a hand to his head.

"Excuse me!?" her voice rose in anger and he winced.

"Maybe some of their feminine charm will rub off on you and you'll start looking less like a boy," he said.

"You're right, I'm not beautiful or womanly! I sacrificed my femininity for strength so I could get my revenge! And I don't regret it one bit!" she shouted before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

She spun toward the hallway and froze when she saw two of the girls who had been attending Kyo staring at her with their hands over their mouths in surprise. Yuya's face reddened as she realized that they had heard everything. She tried to explain it away but they exchanged a look and then advanced on her with strangely predatory smiles.

"Come with us, I think we can help," one said as she took Yuya by the hand.

"Help? With what?" Yuya asked, trying to back away without being too rude.

"Don't you want him to see you as a woman?" the girl asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"T-that perverted jerk? No way!" Yuya spluttered, blanching at the thought.

"But doesn't it irk you to be called plain? You aren't, you know," the girl replied, tilting her head questioningly.

"I don't care-" Yuya began but the other girl cut her off.

"Every woman should know how to make herself look her best. Clothing and makeup are our armor, our way to maximize the power we have," the other said, her face serious.

Yuya frowned, vaguely remembering the lessons the other girls in the ninja village had that she was never allowed to attend. She had known that one of a kunoichi's most important skills was seduction, but she had never thought that it would be something for her to use. Taking advantage of her momentary indecision the girls took her by both arms and led her to a room in the back. They sat her down and began to discuss the best approach to a makeover.

"Really, it's okay, you don't have to," Yuya protested, though she was beginning to feel less adamant.

"Nonsense, it will be fun," the first insisted.

"But-"

"Don't you want to prove him wrong?" asked the second.

"I guess, maybe," Yuya said, grudgingly.

"Good, let's show him how little he knows about feminine charm," the first replied.

After several hours of primping and some very embarrassing lessons on the womanly arts, Yuya was regretting her acceptance of this crazy idea. There was no way Kyo would ever look at her differently. The ornate kimono they had stuffed her into would never look as good on her as it did on the other girls and her head was beginning to throb from the elaborate way they had styled her hair. She just wanted to get away.

As Yuya stared at the unfamiliar face in the mirror someone stuck their head into the room and reported that Kyo was calling for more girls. Everyone looked at Yuya with mischievous smiles and her stomach dropped.

"No way, he's just going to laugh at me," she said, backing away.

"Don't underestimate our skills. He's not even going to recognize you. Just keep your mouth shut, act demure, and pour his sake," the lead girl said with her hands on her hips.

Yuya's continued arguments were ignored as a platter was pushed into her hands and she was herded into line with several other girls. Before she could manage to escape they were entering his room and it was too late. She glanced once at Kyo before casting her eyes down to the floor.

Heart pounding, she knelt gracefully by his side and set the platter on the tatami in front of her before carefully holding her sleeve back with one hand and lifting a cup to offer him. She kept her eyes on the ground, waiting on pins and needles for him to laugh or say something insulting. Instead he took the cup and held it to be filled, so she continued her act just the way she had been instructed and poured the sake.

As he finished first one bottle, then another, Yuya began to relax a bit and even started to enjoy herself. As the other girls chatted, sang, and danced to entertain Kyo all she had to do was keep the sake flowing. She was beginning to think that everything was going to go smoothly when the girl Kyo had been fondling got up to join the dance and Yuya was the only one left in his reach.

As she leaned closer to fill his cup again he caught her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap. Despite the alcohol fogging his wits his movements were lightning fast. Before Yuya had time to react she was in his arms and he was lifting her chin for a kiss. She felt the blood rushing to her face as she realized what he was doing. She brought her hand around for a full armed slap and pushed herself out of his lap, shrieking.

Everyone in the room froze in shock for a moment. The girls burst into riotous laughter and Kyo glowered darkly. As Yuya ran from the room the girls began teasing Kyo and she quickened her pace so she wouldn't have to hear.

She found Suzu and had the girl help her out of the kimono before rinsing off the makeup and perfume, then sinking into the bath and closing her eyes. Trying to banish thoughts of the whole debacle from her mind she decided that she would stop waiting around and head out into the city to at least make some money. For more than three years she had been painstakingly saving coins and she was dreading finding out just how much of that would be gone after this disastrous sojourn.

The next morning Yuya woke early and dressed by herself before making her way carefully through the halls, determined to not be seen by either Kyo or Hana. Slipping out of the brothel and into the city streets she hurried away before anyone could stop her. It felt immensely good to be out on her own and she had a skip in her step as she set off.

She stopped by several small shops that she had been told were fronts for information dealers. Unsure who was trustworthy and who was a sham she had no choice but to leave coins and messages with all of them. She knew she was taking a risk, but without any leads she didn't have much choice.

After completing that task she made her way to a marketplace where she was able to set up on a bench and attract patients from among the people doing their shopping. As word spread about her services a small crowd gathered.

After a full day of healing the commoners of the city and collecting payments Yuya packed her things up as it started to get dark, promising the latecomers that she would return the next day. Not yet being fully healed she was exhausted and knew that she needed rest.

On the way back to the brothel a tall person brushed past her and Yuya frowned in surprise at the folded piece of paper that had been slipped into her hand. She turned but whoever had given her the note had already disappeared into the crowd. She flipped it open and read quickly, her heartbeat quickening.

'There is a cherry tree growing next to the bridge over the canal. Be there at dawn.'

The message was unsigned and gave no clues about who had written it. She couldn't ignore it though, without any other ways to find the men she was searching for she had to grasp at any possible clue. Crumpling the paper in her fist she began to weave through the crowd with more purpose.

When Yuya returned to the brothel she had completely forgotten about the incident from the day before. Until she entered the hallway and nearly walked into Kyo. Jumping back from him she felt the heat of a blush rising in her cheeks and she quickly turned and headed down a different hallway.

* * *

Kyo watched the girl's back as she fled from him and shook his head, wondering how a little makeup could have tricked him into thinking that child was a woman. The feel of her in his arms rose in his mind and he quashed it, ignoring the voice in his head that wondered what her lips would have felt like. Sighing in frustration he headed for the exit, hoping that Akari would finally have some answers for him. When he reached her room she waved him in with a smile and told him to sit.

"That masked fellow is a tough nut to crack. I've been able to track down rumors and speculation but not a single hard fact. Either he has an extremely convincing alter ego or more likely, he spends most of his time outside of the country. I'm afraid you'll have to give me more time to find you a lead to his whereabouts," Akari said with an apologetic shrug.

"As far as that girl is concerned, I was able to get a lot more information. She is from a hidden ninja village that was destroyed six years ago by a coalition of mercenaries. She thinks of herself as a ninja on a quest for revenge, but the truth of the matter is she only spent five years in that village and had just started her real training when she had to flee.

"She survived a year on her own before she was taken in by a wandering healer, an old man named Kyoshiro who made her his apprentice and looked after her until his death two years ago. Her skills as a healer far surpass her skills as a fighter, but for some reason she thinks she is capable of avenging her village. It's a miracle she's still alive, it's as if the God of Luck is looking after her. I could almost believe that it was luck that brought you to her side too, if it weren't for the story of how she arrived in that ninja village," Akari said.

Kyo raised an eyebrow as Akari let the dramatic pause stretch. She was a born performer and couldn't pass up the chance to make a story more spectacular.

"Your old friend Muramasa brought her there from a distant land, head wrapped in bandages and suffering from amnesia. Doesn't that sound strangely familiar?" Akari said, lowering her chin to look at Kyo with a knowing expression.

"That bastard, I knew I couldn't trust him," Kyo growled, remembering the morning so many years ago when he woke with a throbbing headache to find Muramasa smiling down at him.

"What are you talking about? You don't trust anyone," Akari said with a laugh.

Kyo began to stand and Akari stopped him.

"One last thing, that girl has enemies. The last of the mercenaries responsible for the destruction of the village knows she's out for revenge and is setting up traps. If you keep traveling with her you'll be attacked, and if you leave her side she will probably die."

"If she stays by my side she will definitely die," Kyo replied darkly, rising and striding out into the darkness before the information dealer could say more.

Returning to Hana's place he called for girls and sake, trying to ignore the unsettling feelings roiling in his chest. In spite of his best efforts the drink was unable to grant him the dreamless sleep he craved.


	5. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya finds the men she has been seeking, the end of one quest leads to the beginning of another.

The cool dawn air rustled the leaves of the cherry tree as Yuya crossed the bridge. She saw an unusually tall woman standing below, looking out at the water, and approached cautiously. The woman hid all but her eyes with a large fan. Yuya produced a bag of coins which the woman took and tucked away in her clothing with a surprisingly swift movement.

"What do you need to know?" the woman asked, her voice low and melodious.

"There are some men that I need to find," Yuya began, her mind racing as she tried to think of the best way to explain her request.

"Silly girl, do you know nothing of the world? Pretty little birds don't have to go hunting for snakes. Just look delicious and they will come to you all on their own," the woman said, her voice amused.

Yuya took a deep breath and suppressed the anger that rose in her at the mocking words.

"If you're just going to insult me I'll take that gold back, please," she said tightly.

The woman laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Yuya felt her hold on her temper slipping and ground her teeth.

"No, I won't give it back. But I will tell you something interesting. Your meeting with Demon Eyes Kyo was no coincidence. The two of you were pushed together by one of the men you seek," the woman said.

Yuya spun on her to press for more information. The demand died on her tongue as the woman disappeared into the shadows, her movement so quick Yuya doubted her eyes. She stood blinking into the gloom, wondering where the woman could have gone.

Her thoughts roiled as she returned to the marketplace where she had worked the day before. She tried to clear her mind as she saw that a small crowd had already gathered around the bench she had used. Laborers cradling limbs stood next to worried mothers protectively holding their children, all of them shuffling to be the first to be treated.

As she worked Yuya noticed an elderly priest watching her. He waited until the crowd around her dispersed and then approached in the afternoon when she was putting away her things.

"Young lady, your gentle aura and gift at healing make me wonder if you are perhaps a goddess in disguise," he said.

"I'm afraid not," Yuya replied with a laugh, surprised by the strange comment.

"If not a goddess then surely you are blessed by the gods. Our shrine would be honored to have you serving as one of our priestesses," he said.

"I thank you for the kind offer but I cannot accept," Yuya replied, tying the fabric that she used to wrap her medical kit.

The priest looked ready to press his case so she smiled at him politely and pretended to have something she needed to do. Hurrying out of the marketplace she wondered if the man would follow. Seeing her enter the red light district should dissuade him from trying to convince her to become a priestess.

When she returned the next day she was relieved to see that the priest was gone. She quickly set about treating the group of patients already gathered. Around midday a nervous looking man in the clothes of a lord's servant approached and Yuya looked up at him curiously.

"Rumors have spread about your miraculous skills," the man said.

"No miracles here. Just stitches, setting bones, and dispensing remedies," Yuya replied with a smile.

"My master is in need of your services," the man said.

"Master? Does he not have his own doctor?" Yuya asked.

"He has a badly broken leg and all of the doctors in the region have failed to help. He needs your skills," the man insisted.

Yuya frowned at him, fairly sure there was no sick master in need of her help. A tingle of excitement awakened in her chest as she thought about the possibility of a trap leading her back to the trail of the men she wanted to kill. Hiding the emotion she reluctantly agreed to travel to the lord's manor just outside of town to attend to him the following morning. After making sure she understood the directions the man left her to finish with the gathering crowd of patients waiting to be seen.

After a restless night Yuya packed up her supplies and told Hana that she would be gone for the day, possibly overnight, and headed for the door. Kyo was leaning against the wall and she tried to brush past him without making eye contact but he caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To a job outside of town. I need to make some money because you're spending all of mine," she replied with a glare.

"It's probably a trap," Kyo said bluntly.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Yuya said flippantly, pulling her arm away and heading for the street outside.

Upon arriving at the castle outside of town Yuya was sure that it was indeed a trap. The buildings were dilapidated and there were no women or children around doing chores or playing. There were only men in sight and they all had a distinctly shady look to them. Taking stock of the number of opponents she considered turning back, but the urge to find a clue drove her onward.

Yuya was taken into the castle and led to the injured patient's room, taking note of the exits as well as objects she could use as weapons or impediments when it came time for a fight. One look at the supposedly injured man told Yuya that his leg wasn't broken and the rough bandage was only there to hide a weapon.

"All right, who hired you and where does he live?" she said flatly, drawing her sword and putting it to the neck of the man on the futon.

She purposely left her back open to the second man who was hiding behind the folding screen, and was ready when he came charging at her. She dropped into a crouch and her blade cut a wide arc through the air as she spun to face him. His momentum carried him past her as she sliced through the tendons just below his kneecaps. He screamed as he toppled onto the man laying on the futon, who was tangled up in the loose bandage that had been covering his leg.

Leaving them, Yuya turned toward the men charging into the room from the hallway outside. She tossed a handful of caltrops at the entrance and this time they had the intended effect, with the men who stepped on them cursing and falling to the ground in pain. As more men piled in behind them, Yuya decided that escape was her only option and abandoned any hope of information gathering.

She made a break for the courtyard, killing two men who were in the way and ramming the door with her shoulder. The torch beside it fell and the dry wood of the porch lit like tinder.

As she ran toward the gate she heard the sounds of combat and pushed her legs to move faster. She emerged in the main courtyard and slid to a stop in front of a battle being waged between the shady looking men and Kyo. When she saw his maniacal grin she was momentarily overcome with relief, which was quickly subsumed by disgust at her own weakness for wanting to be rescued.

At that moment the men pursuing her caught up and she turned toward them and started to fight viciously, determined to prove that she could take care of herself. As the struggle raged on, the fire picked up speed and ferocity. Searing heat and choking smoke, greasy with the scent of burning flesh, forced them all away from the buildings. Seeing that their trap had failed the bandits hired to kill her began to flee.

She spotted the man who had played the part of the injured lord and chased after him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down so she could get some answers.

"Tell me who hired you or I'll break your arm!" Yuya shouted, twisting his wrist until he screamed in pain.

"Katakage! It was a man named Katakage!" he cried out.

"Where is he?" Yuya demanded, not letting up on the pressure.

"To the north, in Fukui," the man groaned.

Nodding with satisfaction Yuya released his arm, and cleanly stabbed him through the heart before he could try to attack her. She turned away from the body and saw Kyo watching her. She walked over and stopped in front of him.

"Thanks for saving me," she said grudgingly.

"I didn't come to save you, I just felt like getting some exercise," he replied nonchalantly.

Yuya shook her head as she walked away, wondering why she continued to thank him when he always made her regret it. By the time they had returned to the city Yuya's mind was made up, she was going to leave in the morning to pursue her revenge and hopefully never see Kyo again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout. She looked up in confusion to see the strange priest approaching with an anxious look on his face.

"Young lady, that man is dangerous, I must advise you to keep away from him," the priest said.

"Trust me, I'll be parting ways with him soon," Yuya replied, glancing at Kyo sideways.

"You must. I have never encountered an aura so evil," the priest said, eyeing Kyo fearfully.

Kyo bared his teeth in a smile and the priest blanched. Yuya sighed and assured him that she would be fine as she moved off into the crowd. He seemed to want to follow but stood frozen in place as they walked away. When they got back to the brothel Yuya told Hana that she would be leaving in the morning. The madam tried to convince her to stay longer but her mind was made up.

Yuya rose with the sun and found Hana to settle the bill, when she heard the total her stomach turned over. Looking disconsolately at her empty coin purse, she heard someone calling her name. She saw Suzu and the girls who had befriended her during her long stay coming toward her with a package.

"Yuya! I'm going to miss you, you have to come back!" Suzu said, giving her a tearful hug.

Yuya patted her on the head and promised to return some day and the girls presented her with their gift.

"You looked so pretty when we dressed you up, and Kyo spent so much of your money here, we convinced Hana to let us give you the kimono you wore that night as a present," they said as a group.

"Th-thank you." Yuya said, wondering if she would ever have a reason to wear the beautiful garment.

After she said her goodbyes Yuya tucked the package in with the rest of her things and turned toward the road. Kyo was nowhere to be seen and she headed out on her own, telling herself that it felt good to be free of her rude companion.

By midmorning she was out of town and had the road nearly to herself. The sun was shining and the warm air felt wonderful. Despite the recent hardships, she was determined to achieve her goal and wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her.

* * *

Akari settled herself gracefully next to Kyo and reached a long fingered hand across his chest to take the cup out of his hand and press it to her lips. She smiled at the irritated quirk of his eyebrow and produced the bottle she'd brought him as a gift.

"A peace offering," she said with a smile.

"What have you learned?" he asked, taking the bottle.

"I heard that the girl has gone off in search of her next target. Heading straight into the trap waiting for her," Akari said.

"So? She's free to get herself killed if she wants to," Kyo replied bluntly.

"You're as coldhearted as ever. It was foolish of me to ever feel jealous," her voice was teasing but there was a glimmer of seriousness in her eyes as she folded her hands over his shoulder and leaned her weight into him.

Akari was so elegant and beautiful only the steely hardness of her muscles reminded Kyo she hadn't been born a woman. He drank from the bottle she had given him as he waited for her to get to the point. Eventually she sighed and leaned back.

"This masked fellow is the most challenging subject I've ever researched. There is a promising lead I'm following. I should have something more for you in a few days. Why are you so intent on finding him, anyway?" Akari said.

Kyo scowled but said nothing. He remembered the time the masked man appeared before him and prodded him into a fight through insults and references to Kyo's past. All of his attacks were useless against the man who beat him like he was a child. But it wasn't the loss that galled most. It was that afterwards the man had looked down at him with not triumph or contempt, but pity. Kyo's teeth ground together in rage at the remembered affront.

"Mmm, you're so sexy when you're angry," Akari murmured with a shiver.

She put an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him as she traced a finger along his collarbone. Kyo's eyes flicked toward her momentarily before returning to their study of the darkness outside.

"My reasons are no concern of yours. All you need to know is that I want him found," he said.

Akari let out a soft laugh, her breath tickling the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Your wish is my command," she purred.

* * *

Crouched in the branches of a tree, Kotaro felt his heartbeat quicken as he caught sight of a blonde girl walking along the road toward him. His eyes hungrily took in the details of her face, the sparkling green eyes and perfectly shaped pink lips, he felt the darkness within him stir as he observed her.

It had been so long since he'd seen her, he hadn't thought it was possible for her to be more beautiful but he was wrong. She had grown into a goddess during the years they were apart. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he maintained his position in the tree, making sure to not let his presence be sensed by his target. It wasn't time yet for her to see him, he had to wait until the right moment.

* * *

As Yuya rounded a corner in the road an armed group of men saw her and drew their weapons with a shout. She ran back in the direction she had come and they followed without hesitation. As they rounded the corner she turned and threw a small, smoking ball at a cluster of rocks by the side of the road. A explosion turned the stones into deadly projectiles that left most of the mercenaries dead or dying.

Uncovering her ears Yuya drew her sword and charged back into the acrid smoke to finish off the last of the stunned men before they could regain their senses and attack her. It took only moments before the only sound was the crackling of a few small fires and the pounding of Yuya's heart. Checking the trees around her for any suspicious movement she walked away from the scene of the fight quickly. Realizing that there would probably be more traps on the way she began mulling over alternate routes she could take to Fukui to avoid more roadblocks.

She found a small woodcutters path, little better than a wild animal trail, and took it to get away from the main road. Once inside the trees she set out parallel to the road and progressed slowly and stealthily towards her goal. She wasn't in a hurry and she didn't want to get tangled up in too many extraneous fights.

After several days of cautious travel Yuya entered Fukui under cover of darkness. She found herself an affordable inn to stay in and after a long bath settled in for a good night's sleep. She woke early and spent the day wandering the city listening in on conversations. She returned to the inn as it grew dark and changed into an outfit better suited to sneaking around at night before slipping back out into the city.

She began her search in the seedy parts of town which she had marked out earlier in the day, climbing onto the rooftops and creeping along until she overheard a conversation. Then she would stop to listen before moving on. She spent most of the night searching; watching and listening; without learning anything particularly promising. She returned to the inn at dawn to rest.

She woke after only a few hours and couldn't resist heading back out. She knew they were looking for her and so was willing to act as bait if necessary. As she spent the day casually wandering the city she noticed a couple of rough looking men watching her and marked where they were so that she could try to find them again once darkness fell.

* * *

Kyo looked up at the sound of footsteps outside his room, one of the girls announced that a letter had been delivered for him and slid the door open. He watched her approach silently, noting the faint tremble of fear when he reached for the folded paper she held out to him. He waved her away and broke the seal, his brows drawing together as he read.

'There is a lead I wanted to check out myself. My troupe will be going on tour to Fukui, you can find me at the Painted Fan theatre.

Akari'

Walking to the porch outside he held the letter over the flame of a lamp until it was burning fiercely. He held it until the flames reached his fingers before letting the last corner flutter to the ground. Kyo walked to the front of the building to inform Hana that he would be leaving in the morning. He asked to have supplies bought and packed for him before handing over some of his own money with a slight twinge of regret. The girl was annoyingly chatty but her habit of paying for everything was useful.

In the morning he mounted his horse and headed out of town, enjoying the quiet of empty road. The trip was tediously uneventful, the bandits and thieves along the way all kept their distance from him. He reached Fukui after several days of travel and immediately made his way to the meeting place with Akari. While riding through town he took note of a familiar blonde ponytail that stood out in the crowd of darker heads. His suspicions about Akari's reasons for traveling were confirmed.

* * *

When Yuya returned to the inn after checking around town the anxious innkeeper informed her that an ill-tempered samurai had arrived and insisted that she would pay his bill. After learning where he was she marched to Kyo's room to confront him over his mooching.

"What makes you think I'm going to pay for you?" Yuya demanded angrily, sliding the door open and putting her fists on her hips.

"You always do," he replied from where he sat with his back against the wall, a large jug of sake hanging from one finger.

Yuya's hands twitched toward her knives but the palpable distress from the innkeeper behind her made her change her mind. She grudgingly agreed to pay for the room, but only that and nothing more. The innkeeper sighed in relief and left with a bow. Yuya crossed her arms and frowned down at Kyo, wondering why he was here. The information dealer's words about the two of them being forced together returned to her. She was as puzzled by the idea now as she had been when she first hear it.

"I know that I'm handsome, but do you have to stand there staring at me?" Kyo asked wryly.

Scowling, she spun on her heel and returned to her room. She wasn't going to let him distract her from her goal, night would come soon and with it her next chance at finding her target. Her irritation had been replaced by emerging plans by the time she reached her room.

Some time later she dressed all in black and slipped out of the service entrance. Using all of her training and practice at moving unseen she made her way to the quarter of the city where she had seen the men watching her. Once there she listened at windows and doors for any possible information on the man named Katakage. After several hours she overheard a conversation between a man who had been hired to kill her and the gang he was contracting to help him.

"Like I said, he gave me twenty silver coins up front and promised fifty more just for killing the girl," a man said.

"Seventy silver coins for one girl? Sounds fishy, are you sure you heard that right?" another asked, sounding dubious.

The first man defended his story and told the others to ask Katakage themselves if they wanted to, then proceeded to tell everyone where he was staying and even the location of his room. Yuya couldn't believe her luck as she made her way to the inn that had been mentioned and, taking extreme care not to be seen, she confirmed the presence of her target. On the way out she heard some women discussing how voracious his appetite was and Yuya suddenly thought of the kimono she was given.

Knowing that Kyo would be suspicious if she acted subdued, the next day Yuya insisted on going out to earn some money. She was halfway down a side street when a group jumped out to ambush her and she remembered the gang she had listened to the night before. She scowled at the thug in front of her and then charged at him. His movements were sluggish so she jumped up to kick him in the face.

Using her momentum she put her weight onto her kicking foot and then jumped over the rest of the men blocking her way. As they clumsily turned to face her she drew a pair of knives and started stabbing people. The scuffle was fast but brutal. By the end Yuya was nursing a few fresh bruises but her opponents were all breathing their last on the ground. She put her weapons away and left the alley doing her best to look as if nothing had happened.

After the attack Yuya treated of a couple of patients before heading back to the inn, humming as she felt the reassuring weight of money in her purse again and trying not to think about how quickly Kyo would spend it.

When darkness fell Yuya paid one of the girls at the inn to help her dress in the ornate kimono she had been given. She carefully put up her hair and applied makeup. Surveying her work critically she decided that it was good enough for a thug, then she stealthily crept past Kyo's room and out to the city.

Once she was on the street she made her way straight to the place where Katakage was staying. She checked on her hidden knives and straightened her clothes before she moved into the open and walked past him making her best attempt at a seductive, swaying walk. She heard several men calling to her and batted her eyelashes, finding Katakage and catching his eyes. He leered at her and motioned for her to approach. Heart pounding, she smiled at him coyly before moving closer. He grinned hungrily.

Following him to his room, Yuya went over the plan in her head, preparing to pull a knife as soon as she closed the door. She had her hand on the hilt when he grabbed her by the obi, yanked her into the room, and tossed her onto his futon. Then he ripped off his yukata and pounced on her. She scurried backwards, drew her knife, and drove it toward his belly. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before narrowing viciously. He caught her wrist in a viselike grip and pried the knife out of her fingers with his free hand.

"Are you the one who wants me dead? A little thing like you, and you thought you could kill me? I'm going to enjoy teaching you how wrong you were," he said.

His grip loosened for a second and Yuya twisted her arm free and kicked him. The blow struck him in the ribs but he barely flinched. His fist came around in a punch and she brought her hands up to guard against it. She was knocked backwards. As she tried to spring back up the heavy kimono hindered her movements and he caught her across the face with a backhand. She was knocked to the ground and he pinned her down with a knee on her lower back. He used her own knife to cut a strip off of her kimono. Holding her hands over her head he tied them together tightly.

Yuya's head spun and her cheek burned with pain but she refused to give in. He finished tying her hands, cut off her obi, and then flipped her over onto her back. Standing over her with a hideous grin, he grabbed the front of her kimono and tore it open. Suddenly free of the heavy fabric she brought one of her feet up hard between Katakage's legs. As his eyes bulged in pain she flipped over her bound wrists into a crouching position. She then grabbed one of the knives exposed by her ruined clothing and stood to drive it into his side with both hands.

He fell over with a muffled cry and she leaped on his back and slipped her arms around his throat. She used all her strength to press against his back with her feet and pull upward on his thick neck with her arms. He clawed at her hands and wrists but she ignored the pain and grimly held tight until his body went limp. She waited a few moments longer before letting him go with a shudder. She worked quickly to remove the bindings on her wrists before cutting more strips of fabric and using them to tie him up tightly. Once he was well secured she salvaged what she could of the kimono and got dressed.

When Katakage woke up she was coldly angry and ready to torture him for information. Once he realized that she had the upper hand he was surprisingly weak willed and he told her everything he could. Yuya learned that he was the last survivor of the seven leaders of the raid on the village, which was why he had been so intent on killing her. When pressed for more details he related that two had died during the attack, one was captured and beheaded, one was killed by Kyo, and the last two were killed by Yuya.

"The only others for you to hold responsible are the lord who organized and funded the raid, and the traitor who led us to your village," Katakage said.

"Liar! None of the members of the village would have betrayed it!" Yuya shouted defiantly.

Her disbelief turned to anger as he laughed at her scornfully.

"If you think the members of your village were all goodhearted and righteous, you are a fool. You can run from the truth, but it won't help you get your revenge," he said.

"Tell me everything," Yuya said, her voice filled with quiet anger.

"All I know is that we were led to the village by a ninja brat who knew it like the back of his hand. He told us where all the traps were and where the guards would be posted. I'm sure he was from there, but he always kept his face covered and never gave us a name," he said.

"If you're done talking, I'm done with you," Yuya said, drawing her knife back threateningly.

"Wait, wait! The lord, I know his name! Lord Maeda is the one who paid us, I can tell you where he is, just let me live," he pleaded.

Yuya lowered her knife. He told her everything he could about the lord. She then drove the blade into his heart; quickly, cleanly, and without mercy or hesitation. His eyes widened in surprise and she held his gaze, her face cold as she watched the life fade from him.

She took pains to not be seen by anyone as she left the room and made her way back to her own inn. Once there she quickly undressed and disposed of the ruined kimono, apologizing silently to the girls who had given it to her. She made her way to the bath and sank into the warm water with relief.

Alone at last, Yuya allowed herself to feel the horror of what had almost happened. Her overconfidence had nearly gotten her killed before, but this time was far worse. It was a harsh lesson, but it wasn't going to stop her from pursuing her goal. She soaked in the warm water until her heart beat returned to normal and her resolve was fully hardened.

It was dark and quiet when she finally emerged from the bath and dried herself. On the way back to her room Yuya was startled by Kyo who appeared from the shadows in front of her. He caught her wrist and held it up so that her sleeve fell back to reveal the deep scratches carved into her flesh. His eyes traveled from the lurid marks on her arm to the vivid bruise forming on her face before settling on her eyes.

"Is he dead?" There was a undercurrent of promised violence in his voice.

"Yes," Yuya snapped, pulling her arm away and rubbing her wrist with a glare.

Kyo nodded in satisfaction and said no more, Yuya spun on her heel and marched back to her room without a word. After sliding the door closed behind her she sank onto her futon and curled up into a ball. Sometimes she wished she could go back to those peaceful days traveling with Kyoshiro. Her gentle mentor had always had a knack for avoiding trouble, and the years she spent by his side were the happiest in her life.

Yuya felt better by morning. She rose with a renewed dedication to her chosen path tempered by an understanding of her own limitations. She made her way to Kyo's room and checked to be sure he was alone before entering and sitting across from him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow and she took a breath and firmed her resolve.

"There is a man I need to kill and I probably can't do it alone. Will you help me?" she asked.

"If I refuse, what will you do?" Kyo asked.

"I will go alone, even if it means my death," she replied.

"Oh? How brave," Kyo said with a mocking chuckle.

"Forget it, I can't believe I was stupid enough to ask a coldhearted bastard like you for help," Yuya said, rising and stalking away.

As she closed the door firmly behind her she wondered who she was more angry with, Kyo or herself. Pushing the thought from her mind she packed her things, settled the bill, and left. Ignoring the concerned look on the face of the innkeeper she bid him farewell and headed into the city.

It would take several days of travel to reach Kanezawa, the domain of Lord Maeda. Yuya knew she would have to be on her guard for traps and ambushes and took the time to restock all of her supplies before striking out northwards.

* * *

Less than an hour after the girl's departure Kyo received word that Akari had news for him. His suspicions about the information dealer's motives and sources deepened but he made his way through the crowds to the theatre nevertheless.

"I found him. I saw him myself," Akari said in greeting.

"Where?" Kyo demanded, face hardening.

"He was meeting with the Lord Maeda's most trusted vassal about a rendezvous at his castle. They spoke in cryptic riddles, but I was able to gather that Maeda is afraid for his life and wants the help and protection of the masked man," Akari said.

Kyo's eyes narrowed. The girl hadn't said the name of the man she wanted help killing, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was Maeda.

"If I get there and find an enemy of the girl and no trace of the masked man I'll take your head as thanks," Kyo growled.

Akari's eyes widened in a perfect display of outraged innocence but Kyo didn't believe it for a second. He stood and moved to the door.

"Farewell, Kyo, this will be our last meeting for a time. I hope our next meeting doesn't end in death," Akari said, her voice at once teasing and wistful.

* * *

The road Yuya took northwards was wide and well traveled. Merchants driving carts wove between the crowds of people on foot. Bandits tended to avoid such thoroughfares so Yuya was able to let her guard down and enjoy the late spring weather as she walked. When the sky began to darken she made her way off the road and started a fire to cook her dinner.

A snapping twig drew her attention to someone approaching her camp. Drawing a knife she crouched in preparation for a fight.

"Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," a young man said, holding his hands up in a peace-making gesture.

"What do you want?" Yuya asked, relaxing only slightly.

"I saw your fire and was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing, I just can't seem to get one to start," the man said, looking abashed.

Yuya noted the fine quality of the grey hakama and black kimono he wore. His hands were clean and the nails were neatly trimmed, and though he carried a sword he didn't move with the fluid smoothness of an expert samurai. Yuya guessed that he was a young noble on official business and wasn't surprised by his inability to start a fire. His face was open and unguarded, and seemed strangely familiar though she was sure she'd never met him before. Slipping her knife back into her sleeve she gave him a welcoming smile.

"Of course, please sit," Yuya said.

"I can't thank you enough, I wasn't looking forward to another cold night worrying about wild animals," the man said as he untied the bundle holding his belongings against his back and sat across from her.

Unfolding the fabric in his lap he drew out a bamboo container and opened it to reveal several leaf-wrapped rice balls.

"It's not much, but I don't have anything else to offer in thanks," he said, holding one out to Yuya.

"Thank you, that is very kind," Yuya said with a smile as she took one, thinking that it was a pleasant contrast to her previous traveling companion.

"My name is Makora, and it is a great pleasure to have met you," the young man said, bowing a bit awkwardly from his seated position.

"I'm Yuya and the pleasure is all mine," she replied, thinking that the name didn't suit him at all.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is a pretty young girl like yourself traveling all alone? These roads are dangerous even for a samurai," Makora said.

"I can take care of myself," Yuya replied evasively, unwilling to reveal her destination or goal to a stranger.

"Clearly you can, I didn't mean to offend. I was just thinking that if you were going to be traveling northwards I might be able to accompany you for some time. I am no expert, but just the sight of a sword is enough to keep many bandits away," the young man said.

"Oh? My I ask your destination?" Yuya said.

"I'm delivering a message from the Imperial Court to Lord Maeda," Makora's chest puffed out with pride at the importance of his job.

"Well, I am headed in that general direction, I suppose traveling together would be better than being alone," Yuya said with a polite smile.

Makora continued to make polite conversation until they had finished their meal. Yuya slept lightly in case the man was trying to get her off guard, but after some tossing and turning he settled down and began to snore loudly. When morning came they rose and broke camp before returning to the road.

Birdsong filled the air as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The plants to either side of the road were vibrant green with the flush of new growth brought on by the changing season. Yuya couldn't help but enjoy herself as she walked with her new companion along the country road. When the shadows grew long and the sky began to darken they made their way to a small clearing by a stream and Yuya set about making dinner.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Makora asked considerately.

"Can you fill this pot with water and balance it over the fire for me?" Yuya asked, reaching into her bag.

He agreed quickly and headed for the stream while she finished preparing the ingredients for the soup. When it was ready and served up Makora looked at the steaming bowl in his hands admiringly.

"This smells delicious! I wasn't expecting to get any hot meals on the road. Are you sure you're not a goddess in disguise?" he said.

"Flattery won't get you seconds," Yuya said with a laugh.

Makora joined her laughter and they continued to banter until their meal was finished and it was time to sleep. As she curled up Yuya couldn't help feeling a tiny bit bad about lying to the kind young man about her reasons for accompanying him.

She woke in the early hours to the sound of a horse approaching at a gallop and quickly drew a pair of knives. Crouching in the early morning darkness she listened as it drew closer and then ran past without slowing. She let out a small sigh of relief when the sounds faded from hearing and noticed Makora sitting up looking at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I've just gotten used to being wary of anyone riding a horse," she replied with a rueful laugh.

"I suppose that's smart. If they have a horse they probably have weapons," Makora said thoughtfully.

Yuya shook her head slightly, wondering how he'd survived his journey so far. They returned to the road. After walking half a day they came upon a gruesome scene. The first warning was a gathering of ravens on the road ahead. As they drew closer they could see lumps on the ground that the birds were flocking around. Yuya's stomach turned.

Makora's face was ghostly white and his hands trembled as they walked through the aftermath of the slaughter. Yuya glanced around the corpses, all of them were wearing Lord Maeda's livery. It looked as if a roadblock had been set up and someone broke through violently. Yuya remembered the galloping horse from the morning and wondered who it could have been. She only knew one man capable of wreaking such destruction on his own.

They walked the rest of the way to the castle in tense silence. When they drew close, the sounds of fighting echoed from inside the courtyard. Makora paled further and his steps slowed but Yuya crouched and ran forward to investigate. Maeda's vassals were engaged in a fierce battle with a single samurai clad in black. Yuya didn't need to see his crimson eyes to know it was Kyo. Watching him rampage through the ranks of enemies like they were children she couldn't help feeling glad to see him. He would provide the perfect distraction for her infiltration into the castle.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she forgot about Makora and jumped when she felt a hand close over hers.

"Come this way quickly, I know a secret path to the lord's chambers. We should be safe there," Makora said urgently.

Yuya followed him through hidden passages to a flight of stairs. When they reached the entrance to an opulent room Makora kept to the shadows but Yuya paid him no mind as soon as she saw her target.

Lord Maeda was standing at a window watching the fight below nervously. Looking at his back Yuya remembered the people of her village and her blood began to boil. She could still remember her trepidation upon first arriving and would never forget the kindness of the people who brought her in and taught her everything they could.

She still vividly remembered the screams, smoke, and blood of the night that it was all destroyed. She had been knocked into a well and was overlooked by the attackers, but she had heard everything from her cold, wet hiding place. The horror of the things she saw after emerging in the morning when everything had gone quiet was still carved into her mind.

All of that was because of this man who stood in front of her wringing his hands in fear as he watched Kyo fight his soldiers below. Unable to control herself any longer Yuya leapt at him barehanded, striking him from behind with all of her strength. He stumbled and cried out, then tried to escape from her but she leapt on him and began pummeling him with her fists.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill all of them? How could you order an entire village to be slaughtered? You monster!" Yuya screamed, punctuating each question with a blow.

"They deserved it! They killed my family! When I was a child they attacked our castle and killed my parents and all of my siblings. That village was a nest of murderers and the world is better without it!" Maeda cried, trying to protect his face from her fists.

"A nest of murderers? There were only a dozen active ninja, the rest of the people there were innocent! How could you call children and babies murderers?" Yuya replied.

"Oh they would be, they would all grow into vicious killers. Just like you did," the lord said, his voice and eyes filled with spite.

"You're not any better! You're just a coward who pays others to do his dirty work! I'm going to enjoy killing you," Yuya said, pulling out a knife.

The lord screamed and threw himself away from her, crawling desperately towards the door. As he did so he saw Makora standing in the shadows.

"Kotaro! Why are you just standing there? Kill her! All of this is your fault! Protect me and kill her, like I paid you to do!" Maeda yelled.

Yuya felt the world spin as she looked at the young man who so closely resembled her childhood friend, Kotaro. The wrongness of the name Makora suddenly became clear. She didn't want to believe it, but the look in his eyes was all the confirmation she needed.

Memories flashed through Yuya's mind of her childhood in the village. Of the boy she had spent so many happy hours playing with in the forest. He met her eyes and all of the good times they had together felt like they had been stained.

"It can't be. Kotaro, tell me it's not true," she said, feeling like her heart was about to break.

"I had no choice, Yuya. It was all to keep our promise from that day," Kotaro said, stepping into the room and letting the lord scurry past him into the hall.

"Promise? What are you talking about?" Yuya said, no longer able to care about anything other than the feeling of betrayal that filled her.

"You don't remember? We promised to marry each other when we grew up. We exchanged rings we made from flowers. I've never forgotten that afternoon," he was still walking towards her, his hands held out as if pleading.

"You're not making any sense, what does that have to do with anything?" she said, backing away from him.

"That promise was everything to me. The thought of having you as my wife one day was the only thing that got me through all of that horrible training. I wanted to die so many times, but just thinking of a future with you kept me going. So when that man came and he told me that I couldn't have you because you were special, you were destined to marry a man as strong as a god and that I could never be that man, I was willing to do anything to change that fate."

"What are you saying? What man? How could you believe such nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense! It's true! You are destined to marry the strongest man in the world, and by participating in the sacrifice of the village and taking on a curse I gained the ability to become that man!" Kotaro said, pulling off his kimono and tossing it aside.

Yuya's eyes widened when they fell upon the snake-like tattoo that encircled his chest. The dark, twisting form started at his shoulders and wound around his torso to his navel. As he moved it seemed to coil and ripple on his skin. She took a step back, disgust welling up inside of her at the malevolent energy radiating from the evil looking mark.

"You've gone mad! Listen to what you're saying! Didn't it occur to you that I would never marry you if you did such a thing?" Yuya said, struggling to understand how her kind friend had turned into the beast that stood before her.

"What do you mean? You have to marry me, I took on the curse and became the strongest, it was all for our promise. You will be my wife!" Kotaro said.

His eyes shining with madness, he lunged forward, grabbed her by the arms, and tried to kiss her. Yuya slapped him with all of her strength and blood began to trickle from his lip. His face twisted in anger and he moved a hand to her throat and started to strangle her. She kicked him in the stomach and tried to loosen his grip, but he didn't even flinch as his fingers tightened painfully and she gasped for breath.

"How could you? After all I did for you? Don't you know how much I love you?" he said, tears pouring down his face as he choked her.

With darkness beginning to close over her eyes Yuya let her hands drop limply to her sides. With the very last of her strength she grabbed one of her hidden knives and drove it upwards into Kotaro's stomach. His hand released her throat as he stumbled back and she fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Her vision started to clear and she saw Kotaro pull the knife out of his belly. Blood that was strangely thick and dark gushed from the wound.

Her mouth dropped open as the bleeding slowed and the wound closed before her eyes. She looked up at Kotaro in horrified disbelief and saw that the whites of his eyes had turned black and his fingernails had darkened and lengthened into claws.

"Look at what I have become for you! If you won't marry me then you will die!" he grated, his voice grew raspy and deep as his body continued to contort.

Kotaro's muscles bulged and swelled, growing to grotesque proportions. At the same time his limbs stretched as he grew taller. When the transformation had finished he towered before her, his body seeming to fill the room with it's bulk. His eyes locked on her and his mouth twisted in a snarl as he lunged.

Yuya leaped backwards and drew her sword, using it to block Kotaro's slashing claws and then slicing him with a series of quick strikes to the arms and legs. His blows were powerful and fast, but his movements were easy to read. Yuya fought with all of her skill, but every cut she made healed within moments and the more tired she felt the stronger he seemed to become. Her attention was so focused on the opponent in front of her she took no notice of the figure watching from the shadows.

The monster that used to be her friend charged Yuya in a rage and she held up her sword to block but his punch was so powerful she was knocked across the room and her sword flew out of her fingers. She felt a familiar moment of panic and then a shadow briefly blocked out the light and the creature looming over her was knocked backwards by a heavy impact.

It took Yuya a second to realize the thing that had flown past her was Lord Maeda. He was lying limply on top of Kotaro and groaning. Kotaro took hold of the lord's body with his clawed hands and tore him in half with a roar. He jumped back up and faced Kyo with a mad look on his monstrous face.

"Damn, you're ugly," Kyo said with a crooked grin.

Standing in the doorway with his bloodied sword resting on his shoulder and his crimson eyes glowing in the flickering light he looked even scarier than the monster who had been her friend. Kotaro howled and stomped forward, blood dripping from his claws. Seeming to have forgotten Yuya entirely he charged at Kyo with frightening speed. Kyo met the charge with one of his own, his sword whistling through the air toward Kotaro's neck.

As the two exchanged blows Yuya backed up until the wall stopped her from moving further. Looking at her childhood friend's monstrous form she was reminded of a beast that haunted her nightmares, something she thought her juvenile imagination had concocted to explain the horror of the attack. The thought that his love for her had driven Kotaro to become such a fiend made her want to cry and scream at the same time.

Kyo fought with his usual ferocity but Kotaro's strength was inhuman, and Kyo had already cut through a whole battalion of samurai by himself. He was winded and had sustained injuries severe enough to stop a normal man from fighting. As she watched him struggle the fear that he might be killed began to grow in her.

She carefully worked her way over to where her sword had landed and picked it up, watching for the chance to strike. With his attention entirely focused on Kyo, Kotaro's back was open and undefended and Yuya waited for the right moment to charge and thrust her sword through his heart. He howled and fell to his knees.

"Get back!" Kyo shouted at her.

She flipped backwards out of the way and Kyo sliced both of Kotaro's arms off at the elbows with a quick cut, then drove his sword through him and into the wall behind him. Pinned to the wall by the sword, Kotaro panted and growled but couldn't escape. The blood flowing from the stumps of his arms was dark and tar-like at first but then began to thin to normal blood. The blackness drained from of his eyes as he transformed back into his human form. Returning to his senses, Kotaro began apologizing to Yuya for all he had done.

"Why Kotaro? Why did you do it?" she asked, feeling the tears overflow from her eyes and not caring.

Kotaro's voice was very weak so she had to lean close to hear. His strained words faded into a rasping sigh and Yuya closed his eyes with a hand and stood, her fists clenching.

"I swear to you and all of the people of our village, I will kill the man who caused this tragedy. I will find the masked man and kill him with my own two hands!" she declared, dashing the tears from her eyes.

Harsh laughter from behind her made her spin around with a fierce scowl. Kyo stood there with his clothing in tatters and blade dark with blood, head cocked back as he guffawed. Blood dripped from the hundreds of cuts that covered him and his eyes glowed red in the light of the torches.

"Impossible, you can't kill him. I will be the one to kill the masked man!"


	6. Yuya's Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's resolve is tested as the journey continues.

Yuya sat staring into the campfire. The events of the night before replaying through her mind felt like something out of a dream. The pain of Kotaro's betrayal was only outweighed by the sorrow over his downfall and death. Underneath it all was a new burning anger for the man who had brought it about. She glanced across the fire at Kyo who sat with his back against a tree, covered in bandages and sound asleep.

Wondering about the reason for his grudge against the masked man her mind returned to that bounty poster she had seen and its claim that Kyo had massacred an entire town. It occurred to her that if the masked man had destroyed her home, he could have done the same to Kyo and framed him for it.

The revelation that she and Kyo shared an enemy confirmed the strange feeling she had so long ago that following him would lead her to the answers she sought. Watching the flickering light play across his face she decided that she would stay by his side until she knew everything about the masked man and his machinations.

When the morning came he set out northwards without a word and she packed her things and walked along behind him.

"Stop following me, woman," Kyo growled without looking back at her.

"Not a chance," Yuya replied stubbornly.

"Walk away now and you'll live longer." The quiet words hummed with malice. Yuya's heartbeat quickened but she kept her voice steady.

"You should know by now that death threats won't stop me. You're my only lead to that masked man so you're just going to have to get used to having me around because I'm not going anywhere without you," she said resolutely.

"Fine, do what you want. But don't complain to me when you get hurt," he grumbled.

Yuya allowed herself a small smile of triumph, thinking that it had been easier to convince him than she'd been expecting. The small victory inspired her to push her luck.

"Who is the masked man and why do you want to kill him?" she asked.

Kyo said nothing, continuing to walk ahead of her as if she hadn't spoken. Yuya chewed her lip pensively. She knew he wouldn't answer any questions about the bounty so she set those aside and tried a different angle.

"Where are we going? Did you get a lead from Lord Maeda?" she pressed.

Kyo sighed and increased his pace. As his long legs carried him forward Yuya found that she had to trot just to keep up and had no more breath to spend on nosy questions. Puffing along behind him she focused on not getting left behind and tried to think of a way to pry some information out of him.

In the afternoon they came across a small shop where a woman was selling fried bean curd smothered in a thick and glossy sauce. The savory aroma made Yuya's stomach growl and she couldn't resist stopping. After a quick transaction she turned away, munching on her acquisition, and saw that Kyo was already out of sight around a bend in the road.

Running to catch up, she stopped short when she sensed a group ahead. Careful to not be seen, Yuya advanced and saw that Kyo was surrounded by a group of men dressed in robes unlike any she had seen before. The thick, white fabric was wrapped around their bodies, leaving one arm uncovered, and held in place by golden badges and finely wrought golden chains. The leader began to chant and the rest joined him in an unearthly sounding chorus. As the sound of their song filled the clearing a peculiar energy began to build in the air. Yuya gripped the hilt of one of her knives, ready to throw it, but at that moment Kyo spoke and she froze to listen.

"You again? When are you going to figure out that gibberish won't work on me?" he said, his voice irritated.

"Bloodstained slaughterer of men! Upon our Master's orders, you must die!" the leader declared, his speech heavily accented.

Kyo merely smiled and drew his sword. The chanting raised in pitch and speed and the mysterious force of their magic grew so strong it became difficult for Yuya to breathe. Kyo did not even seem to notice, merely watching the men and waiting for their next move. The chant reached a fevered pitch and as it concluded they pulled odd looking swords from their robes and aimed them at Kyo before charging as a single group. Yuya was terrified. The weight of the strange magic held her in place and she feared that Kyo wouldn't be able to move.

"You morons always try the same thing, that is why you keep dying!" Kyo said as they charged.

He actually laughed as the group closed in on him, leaping into action as if the oppressive weight of the spell effected him not at all. Yuya watched in awe as he swept through the attackers like a wind of death. The group moved with strangely choreographed patterns, seemingly bound together as they tried to stab Kyo.

He was too fast for them, narrowly avoiding every strike even as he cut down the men trying to kill him. As the last fell the effect of their strange magic disappeared and Yuya took a deep breath, finally released from it's power. She stumbled forward into the clearing, staring at the men in confusion. Something about them niggled at her memory. She didn't know why but she felt like she had seen them before.

"What's your problem?" Kyo asked rudely.

"I don't know," Yuya replied honestly.

She knelt by one of the men and reached out to touch his strangely carved golden amulet. Her fingers tingled as she did so and she pulled back, fearful of the strange draw it seemed to have on her.

"Let's get out of here," she said with a shiver.

* * *

In a far off country a man sat on a golden throne. His wavy hair and full beard were golden blonde, and his glittering eyes were as gold as a lion's. The pensive expression on his face suddenly transformed into a smile as he looked toward the east.

"She's with him. Order all of our priests and warriors in the area to combine their forces. Finish him off and bring her to me," he said in a booming voice.

* * *

After a few days of walking, the road Kyo and Yuya were taking intersected with a much larger and more well traveled route. There was a bustling shop at the crossroad to serve hungry and thirsty travelers. Yuya sat down with a happy sigh and ordered tea and snacks. Kyo called for sake and concentrated on drinking as much as he could before she finished.

"May I sit here?" a strikingly beautiful man said in a melodious voice, indicating the spot next to Yuya.

"Of course!" Yuya said, feeling an involuntary blush rise in her cheeks.

He had long silky hair and the most beautiful eyes Yuya had ever seen on a man. His kimono and haori were made of fine silk in beautiful shades of purple and gold. As he drank he flirted shamelessly with her and Yuya couldn't keep from laughing in nervous embarrassment. She turned to Kyo to tease him about the fact that some men found her desirable, and her laugher died when she saw the intensity of his glare.

"It seems I've caused some offense to your companion," the gentleman said, an amused smile on his lips.

"I don't care about the drivel coming out of your mouth, all I want is to see how good you are with that," Kyo said, his crimson eyes flicking to the sword at the lord's waist.

For the first time Yuya noticed that the man was armed and carried his weapon with the ease of an experienced fighter. Nevertheless, Yuya did not want to see him fight Kyo because it would be an awful thing to see such a nice man die for no reason.

"Now is not the time for that, but I will indulge you when you enter my family's lands. You will need to cross them to reach your destination," he said with a mysterious smile.

"Bullshit!" Kyo said, standing and putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The pretty man danced backwards, raising his hands to show his lack of desire for a fight.

"We will meet again, Kyo, that is a promise," he said, before disappearing into the forest.

Yuya shook her head in bewilderment as she peered into the shadows between the trees, wondering who he was and how he knew Kyo's name and destination. Then she noticed that Kyo had already begun walking and she scrambled to finish her snack and pay their tab. By the time she had, Kyo was almost out of sight around a bend in the road.

With the shadows beginning to lengthen Yuya started to look for a place to make camp for the night. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kyo stopped so suddenly she nearly walked into him. She was about to ask what his problem was when she sensed the bloodlust coming from the road ahead.

"Get back," Kyo ordered as she put a hand on the hilt of her weapon.

"But-" Yuya began to protest.

"Now!" Kyo growled, and Yuya jumped at the edge in his voice.

She backed away as Kyo drew his sword and faced off with a samurai who stepped out into the road in front of them. His kimono and hakama were made from a rich brown silk that seemed to gleam in the sun. A glittering bronze pattern covered the haori he wore over them, broken only by a large pair of crests displayed proudly on each side of his chest. His stern face showed no fear as he stood in their way with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I am Genjirou, the most skilled swordsman in Lord Naito's service. I cannot allow you to pass, one as dangerous as yourself must not be allowed into our realm," the man declared.

"Then try to stop me," Kyo said with an eager smile.

The men clashed and Yuya stepped back involuntarily. The intensity of their fight was terrifying. The strikes came too fast for her eyes to follow and her hand rose unconsciously to her mouth in sheer amazement. When they finally broke apart for a moment Yuya was dismayed to see Kyo bleeding from several deep cuts, but Genjirou was faring little better. Yuya gripped her knife tighter, thinking of using it if things looked bad for Kyo.

Kyo shot a look over his shoulder that froze her in place. Those intimidating red eyes conveyed without words that there was no place for her in this fight. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Genjirou lunged forward. Kyo knocked away the strike with his sword in a one handed grip while his other fist swung around in a punch that took the enemy samurai by surprise. He stumbled backwards, spitting blood and teeth, and then glared at Kyo angrily.

"You dishonorable cur! I will never allow you to set foot in our lands!" Genjirou yelled, charging again.

During the fierce exchange of blows Genjirou used his trump card, drawing a knife and throwing it at Kyo when his attention was focused on an attack. Kyo barely had time to deflect the knife away and it went spinning across the clearing toward Yuya. She jumped out of the way and fended it off, receiving only a slight scratch on her forearm.

Kyo's eyes narrowed in anger and after another quick flurry of cuts Genjirou fell to the ground, gasping and coughing.

"How... can you... be so strong?" he struggled to ask.

"I'm a demon," Kyo replied, unflinchingly holding the man's gaze as he died.

After closing the dead man's eyes with one hand Kyo cleaned his sword and retrieved his sheath. He then turned around to look at Yuya in annoyance.

"Next time I tell you to stay out of it, don't even think about getting involved or you'll die. I don't need your help," he said.

The words stung and Yuya could feel tears threatening to form in her eyes. She willed them away and glared at him instead.

"Fine, you can take care of your own wounds then!" she said.

"Idiot, I meant in a fight," Kyo said, turning away and starting to walk.

Yuya frowned after him for a moment before trotting to catch up. Her eyes were drawn to his right hand, the blood from a cut on his arm was beginning to drip from one of his fingers. He strode ahead of her, apparently unconcerned. She couldn't help wondering just how many times he'd shrugged off similar injuries without treatment. She was sure he'd survive just fine without her help, but she also knew that he would heal faster and better if he received proper care. Her anger over his words warred with her innate desire to alleviate suffering, no matter who the patient was.

Kyo abruptly turned from the road, walked to a small clearing, and sat with his back against a rock. Yuya followed and began making a small fire. By the time the flames were cheerfully dancing over the logs her compassionate heart had gotten the better of her. She pulled out her extra pot and filled it with water. Once it was boiling she took it from the fire before filling her favorite pot with the ingredients for dinner and balancing it over the flames. Then she got her kit and a clean towel and walked over to sit next to Kyo. She glanced at him once and an unspoken communication passed between them. He leaned forward and slipped his arms out of his kimono, letting it fall around his waist.

Yuya winced as she began to clean the crusted blood from his skin. The clinical part of her scolded her emotional side for delaying so long, while a stubborn voice in the back of her head insisted he deserved to go without any help at all. She could feel him watching her and kept her eyes on her work, refusing to meet his gaze. The air between them grew thick with tension. Eventually Kyo let out an annoyed sigh and surprised her by speaking.

"You need to learn how to judge an opponent's strength. That fool was no match for me but he could have killed you easily. If you keep throwing yourself into fights you can't win you're going to die."

When Yuya finally met his gaze he looked away with a scowl and she knew he would say no more. There had been a flash of something in his eyes, something other than annoyance or anger, but it was gone too quickly for her to determine what it was.

She was so unsettled she put her equipment away after carefully tending Kyo, neglecting to take care of the small cut she had received. In the morning it had grown hot and was beginning to itch. Realizing that the knife must have been poisoned Yuya applied some of her strongest antidote and wrapped her arm tightly. She tried to put the cut out of her mind but by midday it was throbbing badly and her head was starting to ache.

Yuya knew that she should brew an antidote to drink, but looking at Kyo's back she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she needed to stop. The wound was minor and back in the ninja village she had been exposed to poisons to build up a resistance, so she decided that she should be fine.

By the evening when they had reached a town Yuya's head was spinning and it took all of her concentration just to put one foot in front of the other. Kyo stopped at a crossroad and she walked right into him, bouncing off his back she lost her balance and couldn't stay on her feet. Kyo caught her before she fell and frowned down at her, then he very deliberately slipped a hand in her kimono.

"You're feverish, you've been poisoned," he said gruffly.

Yuya protested and tried to push herself out of his grip but the effort made her lightheaded and her vision blurred for a moment. She was helpless to stop him from picking her up and once held firmly in his arms the relief of not having to stand overwhelmed her desire to object. After a short battle to resist she let her cheek rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Some time later she woke to the sound of an old man's voice.

"Well, what have we here? Kyo bringing me a patient that isn't himself? How unusual. And it's a pretty girl, even more remarkable," the man said.

"Shut up and deal with this. She's been poisoned," Kyo said flatly.

The man grumbled about Kyo being as rude as ever as he checked Yuya's pulse and temperature. He then looked at her eyes and tongue.

"Put her on that futon and get her undressed while I prepare the antidote," the old man said in a businesslike manner as he left the room.

Yuya felt a moment of weightlessness before thumping down onto some padding that was not quite soft enough to cushion the fall. Strong hands took hold of her and started roughly pulling at the obi holding her kimono closed. Despite the fuzziness in her mind she flailed at Kyo with suddenly renewed strength.

"Get away from me you pervert! I can undress myself, just leave!" she said, leaping away from him.

As she did so, he grabbed hold of her kimono and deftly pulled it off, twirling her around and leaving her in just her sweat soaked undergarments. Her body felt too heavy to stand and the room began to spin. Kyo caught her as she started to fall again and dropped her back on the futon, growling that she was being an idiot. The old man opened the door and reentered, chuckling at their antics.

"Good, good, looks like she's still got plenty of spunk," he said.

He knelt by Yuya's side and gave her a sharp rap on the head with his knuckles.

"Now stop fighting. You need to change into something dry and you can't do it yourself," the old doctor said firmly.

Ignoring Yuya's mumbled protests the two men pulled off her soaking undergarments and stuffed her into a dry yukata.

"My, my, little girl. You've got more scars on your body than most of the samurai I've treated," the doctor murmured as he worked.

"She has a real knack for getting into trouble," Kyo grumped.

In spite of the humiliation of being dressed by a couple of perverts who discussed her body while doing the job, Yuya had to admit it felt good to be in dry clothing. Propping her up, the doctor put a cup into her hand.

"Drink this," he ordered.

Yuya obliged, choking down the bitter brew and shuddering at the horrible flavor lingering in her mouth. He pressed her back down to the futon and removed the bandage on her forearm to check the wound. He washed it with something that stung fiercely before spreading ointment and wrapping it in a fresh bandage. Lastly, he did some acupuncture to speed her recovery.

"You're lucky to be alive, girl. Most people die within hours of being affected by heart's bane," the doctor said when he was done.

"Mmm? I've always had a natural resistance to poisons and illness. My teacher Kyoshiro was amazed that I could treat even the sickest of patients without the slightest problem," Yuya said, her mind wandering.

"Oh really? Sounds kind of like someone else I know," the old man said with a glance at Kyo.

Yuya's eyes followed the doctor's to Kyo's inscrutable face, he frowned darkly at the both of them. Her mind struggled to find the significance of the statement. She knew there was something important there, but the fever made it too difficult to think clearly.

"I will brew some more of the antidote. You stay and take care of her, Kyo," he said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Like hell I will," Kyo responded with a snort.

"Stay here and look after her," the doctor repeated, in a firm voice that brooked no argument.

Kyo grumbled but stayed put as Yuya lay feeling like her head was wrapped in cotton.

"If you try to ditch me I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth," Yuya mumbled as she felt herself succumbing to sleep.

She was somewhat surprised when she woke in the morning and Kyo was still there. The doctor objected to her leaving so soon but she felt much stronger and wasn't willing to waste any more time recovering. She distracted him from his concern over her health by asking if she could replenish her supplies. He was impressed by her knowledge and felt that it was appropriate for Kyo to be traveling with a healer.

As she handed over her payment for both the supplies and treatment Yuya took the chance to give Kyo a meaningful look. It was too much to hope that he would take the hint and actually pay her some day, but she wanted to let him know what an appropriate response to someone healing you was. He cocked an eyebrow in an indifferent expression that made her grind her teeth.

The territory became more familiar as they moved further south and Yuya was overcome with nostalgia and a longing to visit old friends. The problem was her surly companion, who she doubted would be willing to leave the road even for a day. Then the one thing that might convince him to take a small break occurred to her.

"Say, Kyo, I have some friends who live not far from here and I'd like to visit them for the night. There will be baths, futons for sleeping, and a good meal. Also, they are famous for the quality of the sake they make and you can drink as much as you like," Yuya said.

Kyo grunted noncommittally and continued walking, but when they reached a smaller road that branched off he stopped and asked if it was the way to the sake. Feeling a flush of happiness she said that it was and nearly skipped after him as he turned and headed toward the small castle in the distance. She had been unconsciously avoiding this place since she embarked on her quest for revenge, but now the thought of spending time in a safe place full of friendly people was irresistible.

When they got closer someone challenged Kyo's progress. Though it was deeper than the last time she heard it, Yuya recognized the voice.

"Kouta, is that you?" Yuya asked, moving around Kyo to see the young samurai.

"Yuya?" Kouta replied, the suspicion in his voice replaced by delighted surprise.

Yuya smiled at him and began to introduce Kyo but was interrupted when Kouta rushed forward to fold her into a hearty embrace.

"It's been years! Why did you stay away so long? We were all worried about you," Kouta said, pulling back to look down at her face.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I've been so busy the time just passed without me even realizing it," Yuya replied.

Kouta continued to hold her by the arms as his eyes roved over her face. He was much taller than she remembered and his voice wasn't the only thing about him that had become more masculine. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Yuya waited expectantly for him to speak until the air of impatience and malice coming from Kyo threatened to turn violent. Yuya stepped back and introduced him to her friend. The two men regarded each other like a pair of strange cats. Kouta shifted slightly to put his body between her and Kyo. The thought that he intended to protect her from her monstrous companion was both sweet and laughable.

"He's not as bad as he looks, really. He saved my life more than once," Yuya said, putting a hand on Kouta's arm.

"Really? Then I suppose we owe him our gratitude," Kouta said, in spite of the words his voice still sounded wary.

He turned and guided them to the Mibu family's small castle. As they walked through the covered gate and the broad, tree lined courtyard greeted them Yuya was enveloped in bittersweet memories and feelings of nostalgia. Kouta called out to his family and soon enough a crowd had gathered to welcome her. Familiar faces broke into welcoming smiles, curious glances were cast in Kyo's direction, and the two of them were ushered further inside. After the reunion and introductions were done Yuya and Kyo were offered baths, which Yuya gladly accepted on behalf of them both. She waved to Kouta as she headed for her room and she was once again struck by the impression that he had something he wanted to tell her.

Yuya smiled blissfully as she soaked in the warm water of the bath. She hadn't expected Kyo to agree to the detour and she was immensely happy that he had. Kouta's surprising transformation from a boy into a man had driven home just how many years she had been away. She wondered if she looked as different to him as he did to her.

After bathing she dressed and made her way to the quiet area behind the family shrine where she paid her respects at a gravestone with the name Mibu Kyoshiro carved into it. It stood near another, slightly older, stone bearing the name Mibu Sakuya. Yuya had never met the love of Kyoshiro's life, but she knew the pain over her loss was what made his visits home so infrequent. When she was done she found Kouta waiting for her, his face serious. He opened his mouth as if to speak before hesitating, she raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Bontenmaru was here not long ago. He heard rumors you were being held captive by a demon-like samurai and was searching for you to rescue you from him. Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked, the way his eyes darted to the side made her question if that was really what he had wanted to say.

"I'm sure. He's not holding me against my will and I have my reasons for staying by his side," Yuya said, wondering what was on his mind.

"What reasons? Why must you put yourself in such danger? Bontenmaru wants you to give up on your revenge and just live your life for yourself. I feel the same. Why not let the past go and stay here? Stay here where you can be safe and comfortable."

"You know why. I told you when we were young that I would avenge my village no matter what. I can't leave this path until it is completed."

"You'll never find happiness on a quest for revenge. Why can't you let go of your grudge?"

"I don't think I was meant to have a life of happiness," Yuya said softly, remembering the words of an old seer.

"Why not? If anyone deserves to be happy it's you. Please, Yuya, give up on your revenge and stay here with me. Stay here and be my wife," Kouta said, taking her hands into his own and looking deep into her eyes.

Yuya was taken aback by the sudden proposal. They had formed an instant connection as children and she had always been very fond of the kind boy, but something deep inside of her objected to the thought of being his wife.

"I'm sorry Kouta, I can't. You are a wonderful man, but I cannot give up on the path I have chosen."

Her chest ached at the pain in his face. His hands tightened on hers and she could see the desire to convince her to change her mind in his eyes. For a brief moment she considered what it would be like to live in comfort and safety, not having to worry about sleeping outside or being attacked. Then the memory of Kotaro's pained last words returned to her. The knowledge that a man had purposefully twisted the heart of her friend and turned him into a monster, the knowledge that her entire village was dead because of it, and the suspicion that it had all happened because of her. She couldn't walk away from that, no matter how tempting a peaceful life was.

She fled before he could say more. Unable to stand the pain in his eyes and the twisting in her own heart. Heading back to the castle she ran into Kyo, leaning with his back against a wall and holding a jug of sake.

"That was foolish. You're not pretty enough to be choosy about your husband."

"Kouta deserves a good life, one that I cannot give him. A fortuneteller once told me that that I was born to wade through battlefields and the man who took my heart would have to pay for it with blood. That's why I've never once thought of marriage. I couldn't doom someone to that just for love," Yuya said bitterly, then she realized who she was talking to and shook herself out of her strange mood.

"Not that you would care," she added, walking away from him with a flip of her hair.

She could feel his eyes on her back and did her best to ignore the uncomfortable sensation, but her steps quickened in spite of herself. When she rounded a corner she nearly ran into someone and stopped herself just in time. Kyoichiro, the head of the family, caught and steadied her with a warm smile creasing his lined face.

"Yuya, it's been too long since your last visit. You were able to pay your respects to father?" Kyoichiro asked.

"I was, thank you." Yuya replied, trying to regain her composure.

"Walk with me for a time. It does my heart good to see your face."

"I missed you too. It's like a dream to be back here."

"You shouldn't have stayed away so long. You know you are always welcome here. You can come any time and stay as long as you want," Kyoichiro said.

"You're too generous. I'm afraid I don't know how long it will be before I can return," Yuya said.

"You are as determined as ever. None of us could understand why father left his life here to wander around working as a healer, but when he brought you home we all felt that it was worth it."

Yuya felt herself blushing. It was quite possibly the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her. She felt bad about not being able to open up about her quest more, but she had a vague suspicion that anyone who got involved would be in danger. She had lost too many people who she cared about to be willing to put this family in harm's way.

She was at a loss for what to say next when shouts and the clacking of wood on wood began to echo from the family dojo and Yuya got a sinking feeling that Kyo was involved. Kyoichiro led the way to the building off to the side of the castle where sure enough Kyo was in the midst of a fierce fight with Kouta. Yuya was only slightly relieved to see that they were using wooden practice swords. It took her a moment to realize with surprise that her friend was holding his own against her murderous companion.

"Oh? Is this the mysterious samurai you're traveling with?" Kyoichiro asked, stepping up beside her.

Yuya nodded, wondering if there was any way for her to stop the match before Kyo did anything she would regret. Seeming to sense her intention Kyoichiro put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Let them train. Kouta will benefit from a match with such a skilled opponent," the leader of the clan said.

Yuya bit her lip anxiously but forced herself to stay still and watch. She was impressed by Kouta's ability to keep up, and as she watched the two men fight she was struck by how similar they looked. She hadn't noticed at first, but if it weren't for his odd eyes Kyo could be mistaken for Kouta's older brother. The thought disappeared from her mind when Kouta was knocked to the ground. Kyo raised his bokken threateningly as he prepared to end the bout. Yuya cried out to stop him and Kyo halted the strike meant for Kouta's head and glared at her.

"That's enough. You've made your point," Yuya said, feeling a simmering anger over her companion's bullying of her friend.

Kouta's shoulders slumped disconsolately at her words and Kyo lowered his practice weapon, seemingly satisfied. Kyoichiro stepped forward and introduced himself, asking for Kyo's name and inviting him to dinner.

Kouta declined to join them, leaving in the direction of the baths as Kyo followed Yuya and Kyoichiro back to the castle. When they sat and started eating the head of the family gently began prodding Kyo for answers about his family and past, subjects that the surly man was not willing to speak about.

"If you will not talk then I suppose it's my job as a host to provide the conversation. Your eyes remind me of a man who came to our land from the distant Kingdom of the Sky," Kyoichiro said.

Kyo looked over sharply, eyebrows drawing together, though he said nothing. Yuya felt an intense surge of curiosity and leaned forward unconsciously as the middle aged man began to relate a strange and sad story.

When he was a young man his father, Kyoshiro, had taken the whole family to the capital upon the summons of the emperor. Once there they learned that an emissary had come from the Kingdom of the Sky in search of a concubine for his master, the Red King. Kyoshiro thought his daughter would be safe because their family was small and relatively powerless. But the emissary wasn't interested in money or political power, he was looking for someone with the strength of spirit to bear the proper child for his master's purposes.

The emissary that had been sent was one of the Crimson King's warrior priests. One of a legendary group of fighters who were all marked with the distinctive red eyes of the chosen followers of war god of the Kingdom of the Sky. He struck fear into everyone who looked at him, and many of the girls fainted at the very sight of those crimson eyes. But Kyoichiro's youngest sister Sakura held firm, her spirit too fierce to cower before anyone. Because of that she was chosen. Kyoshiro and the rest of the family members were heartbroken when she was taken away.

"We've never gotten word of her whereabouts or wellbeing. That was more than twenty years ago now. Sometimes I wonder about my sister, if she is still living, and if she ever bore children for that monster who took her away," Kyoichiro said, his voice was sad and nostalgic but his eyes were hard as they held Kyo's crimson gaze.

Kyo faced that stare without expression. He gave nothing away and the tension grew until Yuya could bear it no more.

"What a sad story. Kyoshiro never said anything about it," she said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"No, he rarely did. None of us do," the older man said, rising to his feet with a sigh.

"There is business I must attend to. Please stay as long as you like," he said, turning to head to the door.

"Do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" Yuya asked Kyo after the door had closed behind their host.

He scoffed and then ordered her to bring him more sake, having already finished the bottle Kyoichiro had brought. Yuya grumbled as she obliged, giving him one last scolding look before sliding the door closed.

Yuya tried not to let the sad story and strange tension ruin the rest of her stay. After delivering several bottles to Kyo she did her best to visit with everyone she hadn't yet seen. Once it grew dark she retired to the room that had been provided for her and sank onto the soft futon with a sigh. Her thoughts and emotions were roiling after the events of the day, but she was so tired she quickly fell asleep in spite of them.

When she woke and went to breakfast, Kouta was nowhere to be found. After she had finished eating she gratefully accepted a bounty of supplies for the road and then sought out her old friend to say goodbye. After a bit of searching she found him practicing by himself in the dojo.

"Kouta. It's time for me to leave," she said gently, not wanting to part with things still so awkward between them.

His movement stopped and he was still a moment before turning toward her, his face showed the pain he felt.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you that it's going to take me a while to finish what I set out to do. I'll come back when it's done, but I can't stop until then."

"Take care of yourself, Yuya. I don't think I could stand it if you got killed," Kouta said plainly.

"I'll be fine. You take care of yourself too."

Kouta nodded and turned back to his training, Yuya left feeling only a little bit better. She had no idea he'd been harboring such feelings for her and regretted opening up such a painful wound. In spite of that she was glad that she visited, she felt renewed after the time among friends.

When she got back to the front courtyard Kyo was waiting impatiently next to her belongings, he had added several jugs of sake to the pile. Sighing in exasperation she picked the heavy pack up with a groan and gave Kyo a sidelong glare as she settled the weight on her shoulders. She could feel people watching as she followed him out the gate to the road beyond. She could almost hear them all thinking that she was crazy, and she couldn't entirely disagree with them.

Continuing along the road they entered the next province and came to a wide valley dotted with large boulders. While crossing it a man jumped out in front of them wielding a spear. He wore the short pants of a peasant, made of rough green fabric and tied just above the knees. His sleeveless kimono was white except for a band of faded red tiger stripes around his middle. A matching pattern graced the cloth tied around his head, covering most of his short cropped hair.

"Demon Eyes Kyo! You have the bad luck of entering the domain of Benitora, I am the strongest warrior in this province and I am going to kill you and take your woman!" he said.

"That is not my woman," Kyo replied.

"Nevertheless, I will kill you and take her!" Benitora said after a momentary pause.

Yuya sighed, unable to decide which of them was more insulting. She then moved away to watch the fight from a safe distance. Benitora's skills with his spear were amazing but she could tell that Kyo was only toying with him. He diverted strikes away from himself with the barest flick of his sword and didn't even bother to attack at all until the young man had shown everything he could do.

"Not bad, but you're a hundred years too early to kill me," Kyo said, before charging.

Benitora jumped back and started spinning his spear like a whirlwind. Kyo caught it with the blade of his sword and sent it flying out of his opponent's hands with a powerful twist. Then he rushed in and smashed the hilt of his sword into Benitora's face. The young man crumpled to the ground and Kyo sheathed his sword. He started walking and Yuya ran to join him but stopped in surprise when Benitora spoke.

"Wait. I'm not done yet," he groaned.

"Oh? Are you that eager to die?" Kyo asked with a cruel smile.

Benitora pushed himself back to his feet, his whole body trembling. At first Yuya thought it was from weakness or fear, but when he lifted his face and she saw his tight smile she realized that it was actually excitement.

"I've finally found an opponent who is a true challenge, I won't just let you walk away from me!" he said.

"A challenge, eh? I can't say the same for you. If you won't let me walk away then you'll have to tag along like that girl because I'm not waiting here for you to get strong enough to be interesting," Kyo said.

"Follow you?" Benitora mused, he glanced over his shoulder toward something in the distance and then with a shrug seemed make his decision.

"I will follow you until I've grown strong enough to defeat you! And it will give me time to seduce your woman," he said decisively.

"I told you, she's not my woman," Kyo said, turning his back and starting to walk.

Hearing that, Benitora spun around to clasp Yuya's hands between his. His nose was bent at an unnatural angle and the blood flowing from it dripped from his chin as he gazed into her eyes.

"So you'll become my woman?" he said hopefully.

Yuya laughed uncomfortably as she extracted her hands from his grip, wondering if Kyo had scrambled his brains.

"Move it, tomboy. Or I'll leave you behind," Kyo said, already several yards ahead.

Yuya ran after Kyo and Benitora followed along, continuing to plead with her to become his woman. Eventually she sighed in irritation and asked him why he was so insistent on having her.

"I have lots of reasons. First there is your beauty and the spirit in your eyes. Plus, you look like you can handle yourself in a fight, and I think that's sexy," Benitora said.

"Ha! Yeah, right," Kyo snorted, Yuya tried to ignore him as she prodded the other man to compliment her more.

"And of course, what man could resist a woman who carries the blessing of the gods to make her lover stronger? When I heard about that I knew I had to have you," he continued.

Yuya nearly fell over in surprise from hearing such a silly thing.

"That is even harder to believe," Kyo said.

"Where did you hear that?" Yuya asked at the same time.

"There's a mystic traveling around spreading the word," Benitora said.

"And you believed him?" Kyo said scornfully.

"Of course! He was a really legitimate looking mystic, only had one eye and everything," he said confidently.

"One eye? What does that have to do with anything?" Yuya asked with a laugh.

"You know, the eye that's missing sees into the otherworld, or maybe it was the future... anyway, it sees stuff that normal eyes can't see," Benitora explained, a bit defensively.

"Every statement you make is more ridiculous than the last," Kyo said, and Yuya couldn't help but agree with him.

They continued to argue along those lines until late in the afternoon when they came across a nice looking inn. Yuya was excited to stay in a place where she could get a hot meal and bath, even if it did mean that Kyo would spend a painful amount of her money on sake.

The innkeeper was a kind but nervous man who insisted that he only had one room available even though they couldn't see any sign of other customers. Once they were settled in Yuya got up to head for the bath but Kyo stopped her.

"Don't leave this room," he said.

"Why not?" Yuya asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Benitora asked her, he was displaying that strange excitement again.

"Feel what?" she replied.

"The imminent danger of a fight breaking out. This whole building is humming with it," Benitora said.

"Humming?" Yuya repeated, looking around the room in confusion.

As she did so she began to notice small things out of place. The more she observed the more she realized that something really was off. Kyo sat drinking sake, apparently unconcerned, but after traveling with him for a while she could recognize the deceptive casualness with which he held his sword propped against his shoulder.

There was a breathless moment of pressure and then the walls and ceiling burst inward as enemies poured in from all sides. Yuya screamed, ducked, and covered her head as three men dressed in black leapt from right above her. In an instant Kyo's sword had been drawn and they fell to the ground in pieces around her. In the next beat he had whirled around and dropped several more men lunging towards his back with their blades drawn.

Benitora stood on the other side of her with his spear twirling so fast it seemed like he fought the oncoming attackers with an invisible weapon. Yuya stood between the two of them with a knife in each hand, growing increasingly amazed that she didn't need to use them. She watched in wonder as Kyo and Benitora danced among the killers coming for them with joyfully ferocious smiles on their faces.

When Yuya fought she never felt joy, it was always a desperate struggle with death waiting for her on the other side of failure. Kyo looked more alive in the midst of a battle than at any other time. His crimson eyes glowed and he laughed every time he received a cut. Benitora fought with the same level of excitement, even if he wasn't yet close to Kyo in skill. Yuya shook her head in bewilderment, wondering how they could be so happy when their lives were on the line.

Her musing was cut off when a sudden instinct caused her to leap back from her spot. A blade pierced the tatami where she had been standing, and an instant later an assassin leapt up through the floor throwing a flurry of knives at Kyo's back. He turned and knocked them all away with a powerful arching cut, then faced down the newly appeared enemy.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself. I've been waiting for you," Kyo said.

This one opponent was skilled enough to challenge Kyo more than the entire group of lower level fighters, who were all laying about the room either dead or dying. As Yuya backed away Benitora put himself between her and the other two. He watched with an intensity that was surprising in someone who at first impression seemed to completely lack the ability to be serious. The assassin fought Kyo into a corner where he had set an explosive trap and the fiery blast sent Kyo flying through the wall into the next room.

Yuya covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to see through the billowing smoke. Benitora caught her by the arm when she began to run forward.

"Wait a bit little lady, this fight isn't over yet," he said.

At that moment the smoke cleared enough for Yuya to see the form of Kyo. He stood among the smoke and flames, his crimson eyes were shining and he wore his usual cocky grin. She felt a familiar instinct to run, but it was balanced against a surge of relief that caught her by surprise. He was, after all, the most unpleasant traveling companion she had ever been around. In spite of that she had to admit that she didn't want to see him die.

"All right, dirt bag. I've seen what you can do, now I'll show you what I can do," Kyo said, holding his sword up in a stance Yuya had never seen before.

He drew in a deep breath and the air around him seemed to shimmer with some kind of mysterious energy. The assassin charged and Kyo brought his blade down in a strike so powerful a gust of wind rushed out from him and caught at Yuya's hair. Though Kyo's sword only cut through the air the body of the man charging towards him was split in half.

Yuya and Benitora stood in stunned amazement, watching as the enemy fell and Kyo calmly sheathed his sword.

"Amazing! I've heard of the technique but never thought I'd witness it. Only a true master can gain the ability to hone ones' spiritual energy to the point that they can project it from their weapon as a severing wind." Benitora said. Once again he was trembling in excitement.

Yuya saw Kyo in a whole new light as he walked toward them. Though people named him demon because of the color of his eyes, she was beginning to realize that was the least scary thing about him. When he drew closer she had to resist the urge to back away and his mouth twisted in a frown.

"What's wrong with you? You'll never attract a man with that sort of face," Kyo said.

"Oh shut up. I never asked for your advice about attracting men," Yuya shot back, spinning away from him as she tried to regain her composure.

He caught her obi and pulled hard, causing her to loose her balance and fall backwards against his chest. Before she could escape he slipped a hand into her kimono and squeezed.

"As long as these stay so small I think you'll have problems," he said, his taunting voice low in her ear.

She stomped hard where his foot was but he pulled it away and instead she smashed her heel through the tatami. At that moment he let her go and stepped back and she lost her balance and fell hard on her rear, her face burning as much from anger as embarrassment.

"Let's get out of here," Kyo said, turning and starting toward the road.

Yuya scrambled to her feet and ran after him, shouting insults. Benitora ran up beside her carrying an armful of new supplies he'd gathered from around the inn.


	7. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious, voluptuous assassin. A child with an unusual appearance. A silver tongued general. As the journey continues Kyo and Yuya meet increasingly interesting people along the way.

When they reached another town with an inn Yuya felt a bit cautious at first, but she saw nothing amiss. Since Kyo did not object when she wandered off she decided that it must be safe. After enjoying a nice bath, she passed by Benitora's room and peeked in the open door to see him splayed out on the floor snoring loudly. Every time he tried to keep up with Kyo drinking sake he ended up in such a state.

Yuya moved on with an amused shake of her head. Coming abreast of the door to Kyo's room she overheard the sultry voice of a woman and stopped in surprise. In spite of herself, Yuya leaned closer to make out the words of the conversation.

"I finally found you after all this time, Kyo. You have no idea how much I've missed you," the woman's voice was low and sensuous.

"What do you want with me, woman?" Kyo asked roughly.

"I want you to take me, like you did when we were young. My body has longed for the feeling of your strong hands ever since you disappeared. Kyo, let me taste your lips again..." the woman purred huskily.

Yuya felt her face turning bright red and she began to hurry away, berating herself for having listened at all. As she did so, the door crashed into the hallway and Yuya jumped back in surprise. Lying on the floor in front of her was the most sensuous woman she had ever seen. She was so beautiful not even being thrown through a door and landing in a heap made her look awkward.

"A-are you okay?" Yuya asked uncertainly, glancing through the opening at a bristling Kyo.

The woman looked at her for a moment, and then with shocking speed she was up and had embraced Yuya. She felt her face redden even further as she was pressed tight against the impressive bosom.

"Is this your new distraction? How long will you play with her before you throw her away like garbage?" the woman asked, using one hand to grasp Yuya's face in a painfully tight grip.

"Let me go!" Yuya said, pushing herself away.

She nearly broke free but the woman caught her wrist and pulled her back. As Yuya struggled to escape they fell to the floor. Yuya was pinned to the ground and the curvaceous woman leaned in as if to kiss her. Unable to escape, the only thing Yuya could think to do was put a hand in front of her mouth. Plump lips press into her palm as her own were pushed against the back of her hand, her eyes wide with surprise. The next instant Kyo had grabbed the back of the woman's kimono and yanked her away, his brows lowered in a fierce scowl. Yuya sat up, shaking her head at the weirdness of it all. The woman slipped away from Kyo and gracefully leapt to the door.

"You both escaped my deadly kiss tonight, but it's only a matter of time before you succumb. You have many enemies Kyo, but I will be the one to take your life," she said as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Yuya looked at the thick rouge on her palm and quickly wiped it off as she realized what had happened. That woman was an assassin who used poisonous lipstick. Her eyes were drawn to Kyo who was staring into the darkness, his back straight and his face unreadable.

The next day when they continued their journey, Yuya's mind was filled with thoughts of that strange woman and what possible connection she could have to Kyo. She had spoken of their past together and Kyo's disappearance. Yuya wondered if they had simply been lovers or there was more to the story. It was an uncomfortable thing to dwell on, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself.

A commotion in the forest ahead of Yuya finally distracted her from her thoughts. She ran ahead to see what it was and witnessed a group of samurai chasing a boy with silver hair.

"What are they doing? It's just a child! Kyo, you have to help him," Yuya said in concern.

"No. I don't," Kyo said with a frown.

"I'll do it!" Benitora volunteered enthusiastically, pulling out his spear and leaping into action.

Yuya spared a quick glare for Kyo before running after Benitora. Leaving the samurai to him, she headed for the child. Kneeling at his side she was startled to see that his large eyes were golden and had slit pupils like a cat. Shrugging the oddity off she began to check for wounds. She was relieved that none were very serious and helped the boy up.

"Why were those men after you?" Yuya asked him as she pulled out some ointment and bandages.

"Because I'm not human," he said, looking up at her with his golden eyes.

"Not human? What do you mean?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"I'm a hanyou. My mother was seduced by a youkai," the boy said, his face downcast as if ashamed.

Benitora finished off the samurai and came to join them, ruffling the boy's hair.

"There you go kid. Now you don't have to worry about them," he said with a smile, his bloody spear leaning over his shoulder.

"More will come," the boy said dully.

"Can we help you get home? Where are your parents?" Yuya asked.

"Dead. I don't have a home," was his answer, and Yuya felt her heart break a little.

"Well then, why don't you come along with us? It'll be dangerous, but these two are pretty handy in a fight." Yuya said.

"Really?" the boy asked, his round face showing hope for the first time.

"Absolutely. In fact, I insist. I can't leave you here alone," Yuya said.

She could still vividly remember her years alone as a child. Always hungry, always afraid, and facing danger at every turn. Kyoshiro's kindness had saved her, and now she was determined to pay that forward with this little boy.

"Right guys? He's one of us now," Yuya said to Kyo and Benitora.

"Of course! Anything Yuya wants, I will agree to!" Benitora said enthusiastically.

"Do what you want, I don't care," Kyo said callously.

"What's your name, little one?" Yuya asked.

"Sasuke," the golden eyed boy replied.

"Welcome to our group Sasuke. I'm Yuya and those two are Kyo and Benitora," she said.

"Hurry up, I'll leave you behind," Kyo said, already moving ahead of them.

"Where are you guys going?" Sasuke asked as they started to walk after Kyo.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure," Yuya said.

"You don't know where you're going?" Sasuke said dubiously, suddenly seeming less sure about joining them.

"Kyo does, he just won't tell me anything," Yuya said, feeling a little ridiculous.

The boy seemed to consider that for a moment before deciding it was acceptable. Then he gestured at Benitora.

"Why's he here?" he asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," Yuya replied, glancing at Benitora.

"I'm here to win Yuya's heart and grow strong enough to challenge Kyo in a duel," Benitora supplied helpfully.

Skepticism oozed from the boy as he looked up at Benitora with those large, golden eyes.

"I don't think you can do either of those things. You're useless and should go home, bandit," he said flatly.

Yuya was taken aback by the content as much as the bluntness of the child's words, but Benitora was incensed.

"Listen brat, I just saved you so you should show some respect," he growled, the smile dropping from his face to be replaced by a threatening scowl.

Sasuke put his small hand in Yuya's and clung to her fearfully at the show of anger. Yuya glared at Benitora as she put an arm around his small shoulders protectively.

"Don't be mean, he's just a child," she scolded, completely failing to notice the smug look her words brought to Sasuke's face.

"I hate bandits," the child said.

"I'm not a bad bandit, I was just bored and wanted to fight powerful opponents so I kicked out the previous boss of the area and took his spot. But it didn't take long for that to get boring too, so I gave it up and decided to join with these two. See? I'm not a bad guy," Benitora explained, as much to Yuya as Sasuke.

"The bandits have been really bad since the war last year. The forest is much more dangerous now," Sasuke said to Yuya, ignoring Benitora completely.

"Well, Kyo here can easily deal with any bandits we come across. He's saved my life several times already," Yuya replied, before realizing what she'd said and regretting it.

"What is he to you? A bodyguard?" the boy asked.

"Ha! I don't work for her. If anything she is my follower. I keep her around to pay for my drinks and patch me up after fights," Kyo said from ahead of them.

"I'm no servant! You're giving him the wrong impression!" Yuya shouted.

"But you do buy his drinks and tend to his injuries," Benitora pointed out.

"Not because I'm a servant! That's just-" she stopped, suddenly not sure exactly why she was doing those things.

"We're temporary traveling companions, that's all. As soon as he leads me to what I need to know I'm ditching that jerk," she said in a tone that made it clear she wanted to speak no more of it.

After several days traveling in Sasuke's company they were attacked by a large group of samurai. The men were in service to the Lord Matsumoto, they had heard about Kyo's reputation and were terrified of being killed by him. Yuya backed away and pushed the boy behind her, leaving the fighting to Kyo and Benitora.

When one of the men came charging toward them Yuya couldn't dodge because it would leave the boy unprotected so she drew her short sword. The samurai looming over her with his sword was massive. She clenched her teeth as she prepared for the blow. She knew it would be too powerful for her to defend against unscathed, but she refused to back down.

Sasuke made an irritated clicking sound with his tongue, and then he was suddenly in front of her. She didn't have time to do anything to help him and watched in horror as the samurai's sword rushed toward him. Her fear turned to amazement as Sasuke stopped the blade causally by reaching up and catching it with his bare hand. As Yuya's mouth fell open in surprise, the boy flicked the weapon away and leapt up to kick the man in the face, knocking him flat onto his back.

"You ruined my cover asshole," he said, his golden eyes cold as he drew a knife and ended the man's life.

"So, you've finally dropped the act. Why are you here?" Kyo said as he pointed his sword at the boy, having already finished off the rest of the opponents.

"Yukimura asked me to help you," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, right. More like he wanted you with us so any enemies of his would become enemies of ours," Kyo replied.

Sasuke only smiled, confirming Kyo's suspicions by not denying them. Yuya looked from one to the other, still trying to catch up as she pushed herself to her feet and straightened her clothes.

"Sasuke, what is going on? What do you mean by your master?" Yuya asked.

He turned to look up at her and all of the childishness from before was gone, replaced by hard cynicism.

"You met him a little while ago. Kyo was angry because they didn't fight," he said.

"But, those men who were chasing you..." Yuya said, still trying to wrap her mind around this child's fighting ability.

"I let them chase me so that you would think I needed to be saved. It's an effective tactic to get help from people like you," Sasuke explained patiently.

"But how are you so strong?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Like I said before, I'm not human. Also, I'm a real ninja, not some half-trained wildling," Sasuke replied.

"Wha- What is that supposed to mean!?" Yuya said, suddenly angry.

"I mean you've spent more time learning on your own than receiving formal training and shouldn't think of yourself as a ninja. You're just a girl who's tougher than average and you have no place trying to protect someone from a brute like that," Sasuke said, kicking the samurai he'd killed.

"Ha! He read you like a book. All right, I like you kid. You can stick around," Kyo said, sheathing his sword.

Yuya was as surprised by his extensive knowledge of her life as she was by his strength. The boy's words stung but she felt no malice in them. Rather, it seemed as if he was angry that she had put herself in danger.

Looking at the backs of the three walking ahead of her Yuya began to question her own fighting abilities for the first time. She had put so much effort into growing strong enough to take care of herself, only to be thrown in with a group of warriors who outmatched her by such a distance it felt like she was back at square one. Shaking her head angrily, she reminded herself that she'd been holding her own against bandits and mercenaries for years. She wasn't weak, her new friends were just insanely strong.

That evening as they made camp Yuya noticed a leaf stuck in Sasuke's hair and removed it before smoothing the silky strands back into place. A blush stained his round cheeks and he pulled away from her with a distrustful glare.

"What are you doing?" the young ninja asked suspiciously.

Yuya held up the leaf she had retrieved with an amiable smile and he shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Aww, Yuya's so sweet. You can fuss over my hair whenever you want," Benitora said.

He flopped down next to them, pulled the bandana off of his head, and leaned toward Yuya with a hopeful smile. She laughed and pushed him away while Sasuke leveled a withering glare at the former bandit.

"I'm surprised you have any hair, I was sure the bandana was there to cover a bald spot," the boy said.

"What are you talking about? I'm way too young to be bald!" Benitora said, his hand unconsciously traveling to the top of his head to rove over the short cropped hair.

"You don't look so sure about that," Sasuke said with a devious smile.

Benitora's vaguely concerned expression evaporated as he lunged. Sasuke tried to leap away but he was caught by one of Benitora's long arms. The former bandit grinned, pinned the boy to the ground, and pulled on his cheeks playfully as he growled about teaching him a lesson.

His advantage was only momentary, as Sasuke's golden eyes flashed and he twisted out of the bandit's grasp. Yuya laughed and she moved away from the flailing arms and legs as the two scuffled. Before long Sasuke had Benitora in a headlock. As the bandit's face turned first red, and then purple, Yuya called to the boy to let him go. Sasuke ignored her and grinned as Benitora's thrashing grew more desperate.

"Kyo! Do something!" Yuya appealed, starting to grow worried.

"And put an end to the show? Why would I do that?" Kyo said, watching the fight with an amused smile.

Yuya wasn't sure if she should be more exasperated with Kyo or Sasuke, who thankfully released Benitora and stood by grinning triumphantly as the older man coughed and gasped for breath. Yuya quickly knelt at his side to check on him and was relieved to see that the color of his face quickly returning to normal.

Yuya sighed in exasperation as she fussed over Benitora. Once he had caught his breath his effusive display of delight over her care put glares on the faces of both Kyo and Sasuke.

The next day they came to a small town where Yuya was able to shop for supplies. She encountered an anxious girl a few years younger than herself. As usual, Yuya couldn't resist helping a person in need and agreed to accompany the girl to see her sick mother. She followed her out of the town, and after walking through the forest for a while Yuya began to sense that she was being lured into a trap.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, stopping.

"M-my house," the girl replied, the fear in her voice obvious.

"No you're not. Tell me where you're really taking me," Yuya said.

The girl began to cry as she related a story about her mother not being sick but held captive by Lord Matsumoto who threatened to kill her if the girl didn't bring Yuya to him.

"Why bother doing that?" Yuya asked.

"Because he thinks your companion will be easier to kill if you're not around," she said.

"What nonsense. This is starting to get really annoying. All right, take me to this idiot, I'll get your mother back for you," Yuya said.

"Really? Thank you!" The girl said, wiping at her eyes.

Yuya marched into the castle, passed the gate guards, with a stormy face and a mind to give this lord a talking to. She was quickly met by a tough looking group of samurai. One took her by the arm and she pulled it away but he just grabbed her again more firmly. They escorted her to their lord, who was an overweight man with a nasal voice.

"Where's the girl's mother?" Yuya demanded.

Matsumoto made a gesture and someone brought a woman out. The daughter ran to her and the traumatized mother clung to her child and looked on in fear.

"If you don't want any trouble you'll let me escort them back to the town, otherwise you're going to be in for a world of hurt," Yuya said warned, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"How so? Right now your companions are all back in the town being slaughtered by my best men. You don't seriously think you can take on all of the guards here by yourself, do you?" Lord Matsumoto said.

"I don't have to. You're wrong about my companions all being back in the town," Yuya said with a smile.

At that moment Sasuke emerged from the shadows, his golden eyes glittering dangerously. Yuya knew he wouldn't appreciate being revealed, but she also knew he was there to fight. She had felt his bloodlust back at the entrance when she had been grabbed.

"You're also wrong about the ones in the town being slaughtered. Even if he was alone Kyo could kill everyone you sent at him," Yuya said with complete confidence.

The lord yelled at his men to kill them and they lurched into action, drawing their swords. Yuya began throwing knives as she jumped and dodged her way across the room to the girl and her mother. She drew her short sword and killed the man guarding them after a short fight. She stood with her back to them, determined to prevent any of the men from trying to use them as hostages any more.

Most of the samurai converged on Sasuke, who moved among them like lightning, felling men wherever his blades flashed. He didn't have the ferocity or awe-inspiring destructive capability of Kyo, but he was deadly efficient and cold as ice. Yuya tore her eyes away from the mesmerizing sight as a smaller group charged for her, thinking she would be easy prey.

Yuya showed them just how wrong that assumption was as she ducked under the first blow and disemboweled the man in the lead with one swift movement. Before they could react to the loss of one companion she had felled two more with quick cuts to their necks. Blood dripped from her blade as she faced down the last man. His knees trembled in fear but he raised his sword in preparation to strike in spite of it.

Yuya gave a nod of acknowledgement to his bravery before catching the cut meant to slice her in half and guiding the sword passed her before sending it flying out of the man's hand with a quick twist. His eyes widened in shock and then went blank as she separated his head from his shoulders.

Turning to take stock of the rest of the enemies she saw the numbers around Sasuke dwindling. He fought with a wild smile, joyfully dispatching the men who sought to end his life. A sound drew her attention away from the fight and she saw the lord trying to escape. Yuya ran over and blocked his way, her face stormy as she glared down at him.

"You're not getting away from here, scumbag," she said, brandishing her weapon.

He quailed back and began to beg for his life, blubbering in a most unattractive way. Yuya grimaced with distaste as she struck. Killing such people was a service to the world but not one she relished doing. She looked back at the crying mother and daughter and made sure to clean and put away her sword before approaching them.

"It's okay now, you don't have to worry anymore. We'll get you back home just as soon as I gather up a few things," she told them in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

Sasuke watched with an amused expression as Yuya systematically looted as much moveable wealth from the castle as she could. About halfway though she told him to quit watching and help, and he obliged without complaint.

"You sure are one of a kind, Nee-chan. Did you walk into the trap because you wanted to save the girl's mother, or because you needed money?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to help the girl, of course. But there's no point just leaving this stuff for other people to take. Kyo's probably back there drinking up the rest of my money as we speak," Yuya said.

After dropping the mother and daughter off at their home with a parting gift, Yuya and Sasuke returned to the town. The traumatized townsfolk were cleaning up the bodies and body parts of a large group of samurai. Looking around at the devastation Yuya shook her head and sighed. She approached the town elder and apologized for her friends before giving him a gift from what she'd taken from Matsumoto as well. Then she found Kyo and Benitora lounging at the roadhouse, already well into their cups. They hadn't even changed out of the bloody clothes they'd worn during the fight.

"Where've you been, tomboy? I thought this place was too small to get lost in," Kyo said.

"Did you guys have to destroy half the town? Think about the poor people who are going to keep living here after we leave!" she said, ignoring Kyo's question.

"Bah. Like I care," Kyo said.

"Sorry, Yuya," Benitora said, his indolent posture and expression belying the apologetic words.

"Sasuke here is more mature than the both of you put together!" she said, before storming out of the room.

She did her best to hide most of the money she had gotten before heading to take a bath. Her step felt lighter than it had in days.

Crossing a mountain range they entered Ueda, the land of the Sanada Clan. With Sasuke in the group they were seen as friends by the people and finally had a few days of peaceful travel without anybody attacking them. Yuya noticed that the people of this land seemed to be happier and more well-fed than the previous one. The towns were larger and filled with the sound of bustling people.

"Your lord must be a good one. The people of this land seem healthy and happy," Yuya said to Sasuke as they walked.

"Nobuyuki is a good lord, he cares about the wellbeing of his people. But my master is his younger brother, Yukimura," the young ninja replied.

"You serve the younger, but not the older?" Yuya asked.

"I serve the younger, he serves the older. Nobuyuki sees to the wellbeing of the people of the land, and Yukimura protects them from their enemies. Together the two maintain peace and prosperity," Sasuke replied.

"So why drag me into it?" Kyo said.

"We're surrounded by larger neighbors. As long as they are fighting amongst themselves they are not a serious threat, but last year Lord Masayuki fell in battle. All the neighboring lords feared Lord Masayuki's skill as a general, but they have no such respect for his sons. They think the brothers are inexperienced and will be easy to defeat, and are planning to ally together to carve up this territory between them. Yukimura couldn't resist the opportunity to have you thin their ranks for him before the war starts," Sasuke explained.

"He's got guts to use me like that. I'll have to thank him for it when we meet," Kyo said, eyes glinting with the promise of violence.

Yuya glanced at Sasuke and was surprised to see no concern or anger at Kyo's threat towards Yukimura. She wondered if it was just his usual lack of emotion, or if was because he was that confident in his master's abilities. The brief time she had spent with the lord she was so distracted by his flirting and pretty face she hadn't gotten a very good sense of his fighting abilities.

The next day the road started up the side of hill that had a castle sitting proudly atop. As they climbed closer Yuya noticed a finely dressed man watching their approach. She knew by the stance and shimmering hair it must be Yukimura and nervous flutters began in her stomach. If Kyo made these people into enemies it was going to be extremely difficult to get away alive. Benitora gripped his spear in a trembling hand and his eyes shone with anticipation.

"Welcome to our land, Kyo, I'm so glad you made it. I must thank you and your pretty friend for removing Matsumoto for me. I would love for you to stay at our residence for the night, and of course I would be willing to indulge your desire for a duel," Yukimura said when they were close enough to speak.

"Bring it on," Kyo said with a grin.

Yuya wanted to step in to stop the fight from happening but knew she wouldn't stand a chance. Benitora was watching with his ridiculous excited expression and Sasuke was looking bored and slightly annoyed.

"Sasuke, your master is in danger, why aren't you trying to stop him?" she said.

"He'll be fine. Kyo has raw power but he's still inexperienced. Yukimura will be able to handle him," the boy replied.

Looking at the child who couldn't be more than twelve years old Yuya shook her head at the way he casually called an adult like Kyo inexperienced. Her eyes were drawn back to the two samurai as they began to exude an aura of violence that made her chest tighten. Then the fight started and no one in the world could stop them. At first she was afraid for Yukimura, but he was able to deflect or slide away from every one of Kyo's attacks.

"Your eyes are so frightening, Kyo. No wonder they call you demon," he said in a singsong voice as they fought.

"So strong, so ferocious... and yet, so easy to read," Yukimura continued, dancing away from every one of Kyo's cuts.

"Annoying bastard. Quit hopping around and fight," Kyo growled.

Yukimura smiled and a cold glint entered his eye, then be began his attack. Yuya was amazed by the speed of the cuts. His blade flickered like lightning and she saw with dismay that Kyo was suddenly bleeding from several wounds. He grinned, the blood trickling down his cheek matching the color of his eyes.

"That's more like it," Kyo said, charging in for another exchange.

As the fight grew in intensity both men received more serious wounds. Yuya watched in fearful concern while Benitora was as excited as a dog who wanted a bone and Sasuke pulled out his ball and cup toy and began playing with it.

The fight culminated when Yukimura stepped in to cut Kyo across the chest and instead of defending Kyo went for the lord's throat. Both blades stopped a hair short of delivering killing blows, the two warriors motionless except for the mad smiles spreading across their faces. Yuya shook her head as she looked on, thinking that the both of them were crazy.

'No, not crazy. They're demons,' she thought with a shiver.

"You're better than I thought, but not good enough to kill me yet," Kyo said.

"I could say the same for you," Yukimura replied.

Then they sheathed their weapons and the oppressive atmosphere cleared instantly. Yuya let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She took a step back when Kyo spun to face her.

"Come deal with this, woman," he said, pulling open his kimono to reveal a gaping wound where Yukimura had cut across his ribs.

"Keep talking to me like that and I'm going to let you bleed to death and then collect the bounty on your head," Yuya grumped as she pulled out her medical supplies.


	8. Unusual Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short respite followed by battles with increasingly strange attackers.

Yukimura politely declined Yuya's offer of medical care saying that his personal attendant would be offended if her job was taken. The group began walking the last short stretch to reach his home. The outside of the castle was designed for defense and whitewashed walls were tall, thick, and imposing.

Once through the gate Yuya gasped at the beauty of the wide, paved courtyard that was lined with flowering trees and shrubs. A group of friendly staff waited to greet them with warm and welcoming smiles. Many called out to Sasuke in a familiar and jocular manner, teasing him about having to act like an innocent child which earned them dangerous glares from the golden eyed boy. A woman who looked remarkably like Yukimura rushed up to him expressing dismay over his wounds.

"It's nothing to worry about, Kosuke. I couldn't deny Kyo the fight I had promised him," Yukimura said, obediently allowing her to guide him inside where she could tend to his wounds.

"Our guests here are sure to want a bath and some clean clothes to change into before dinner. Please show them around and help them with anything they need," he said to another attendant over his shoulder.

After everyone had bathed and changed they were brought to a banquet hall where the lord of the castle greeted them and invited them to dinner. Nobuyuki was as kind as Sasuke had made him seem. He truly did appear to care for his people and he expressed sincere regret for involving them in his affairs.

"I hope you can understand our reasons. You are so strong I felt it would put you in little danger compared to what our people would face if an alliance between our neighbors were to be completed," he said.

"I don't need to understand anything. I cut down those who are in my way, that's it," Kyo said.

"Well, in that case I'd like to warn you about the next people who are going to stand in your way. Your next destination lies in the land of our most tenacious enemy, Tokugawa. He has been preparing for your arrival and has a woman in his hire who I believe you know quite well," Nobuyuki said.

Kyo's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, and Yuya remembered the attack by the female assassin and wondered about her past with Kyo.

The group prepared to leave in the morning after an enjoyable afternoon and night at the castle. Yukimura sent Sasuke with them, supposedly to give them information and help fighting Tokugawa. But everyone knew it was also to keep an eye on them and report back to Yukimura.

The weather was beautiful and as they headed down the road they saw many people working in the fields and towns. They smiled and waved at the group of travelers and some called out in a friendly manner to Sasuke. Yuya was in an unusually good mood as she skipped along ahead of the group. While they were in Nobuyuki's territory they would be safe from attack, and it was a refreshing change of pace to not feel like every step brought a new danger.

Yuya smiled at the warm feeling of the sun on her face. The rushing sound of the river running along the road blended with the quiet rustling of the trees that grew beside it. Butterflies flitted among the bright yellow wildflowers growing along the side of the road and Yuya reached out to them. To her delight one briefly landed on her finger with a touch so light she could barely feel it.

The delight filling her disappeared when she crossed an invisible barrier and the air around her suddenly felt as thick as honey.

Her whole body tingled uncomfortably and her hearing became strangely muffled. Time seemed to slow as a circle of strangely dressed men appeared around her. Straining to move she was able to turn her head enough to see that Kyo and the rest were surrounded by a larger group of well armed men. Those approaching her walked in an oddly reverent posture, bent at the waist as they shuffled forward. They held golden ropes in their outstretched hands and chanted in deep and resonant voices. The gleaming bindings gave off an aura of power she could feel from a distance.

Panic filled Yuya and she tried to move but her legs wouldn't obey. Through the fog filling her mind she heard her own name being called by her companions as they fought to reach her. With immense effort she was able to gain control of one arm and slip a knife from her sleeve into her hand. She waited until the right moment to throw it at one of the men while he was prostrated in front of her.

It took a painfully long time for the knife to cross the short distance to the back of the man's neck. It seemed to plant itself slowly in his flesh. As he fell to the ground the weight lifted from Yuya and she was able to move freely again. She leaped into action, throwing knives at several more men as she fought her way out of the circle.

One of the men threw a rope on her. Its touch was as cold as ice and seemed to numb her skin but she dodged away from it and drew her sword to better defend herself. The strangely dressed men began chanting a different spell and Yuya felt pressure building around her again. She desperately tried to get around the men to her companions but they were working just as hard to keep her away from Kyo and the rest.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she shouted at them as she fought.

"Return. You must return," one said, his words barely intelligible his accent was so thick.

"I won't, so leave me alone!" she said, seeing an opening and charging in for an attack.

The man seemed surprised by her aggression. He tried to catch her with the rope but she slid past it and cut off his hand. While he stared at his stump in shock she cut his throat with another swift movement and jumped away from two more men working together to catch her with their ropes. Her focus on those two left her open to a third approaching from behind and as she landed she felt a numbing coldness wrap around her arms and pull them tight to her sides. Her hands were suddenly numb and her sword dropped uselessly to the ground. Fear bloomed in her chest as she looked down at the gleaming golden rope binding her.

"Kyo!" Yuya instinctively screamed the name of the one man she thought could help.

She struggled to escape while the two other men stalked forward. She had no idea where these people were from or what they wanted with her, but the thought of being taken away by them terrified her. There seemed to be a small army between her and her companions, and she despaired that they could ever get to her. Kyo raised his sword and the air around him shimmered as he gathered his energy. He loosed a severing wind more powerful than the one she had seen before, it tore through the earth as it bore down on the men in his way.

Yuya's heart contracted painfully when the men held up their bronze shields and the destructive attack dissipated. Kyo lowered his brows and gritted his teeth in frustration, raising his sword to defend against an attack. Next to him Benitora dispatched the enemy he was engaged with and pushed back the next who rushed forward.

"Hey kid! Buy me some time and I'll cut Kyo a path!" Benitora yelled.

Sasuke dispatched the two men in front of him and then jumped back to stand in front of Benitora. He fought with fierce determination to hold back all of the men charging at them while Benitora began to chant his own series of incantations. As he did, Yuya could feel a totally different kind of pressure building around him, an energy that seemed to seethe with a violent life of it's own. When the chanted spell reached it's peak Sasuke jumped out of the way and Benitora charged.

His spear seemed to glow as it whirled in front of him, cutting through the mass of enemies like a plow through soft soil. The ghostly image of a tiger formed around the warrior's body as he carved through the enemy ranks. Seeing the opening Kyo followed on his heels. Close to the end of the mass of fighters the phantom disappeared and Benitora's strength gave out, he collapsed to his knees with the butt of his spear planted in the ground to keep him from falling on his face. Kyo casually used Benitora's back as a step and leaped over the rest of the enemies to land between them and the men advancing on Yuya.

Ignoring the larger group behind him, Kyo cut down the two with ropes before rushing forward to behead the one holding Yuya. He grabbed the golden rope wrapped around her and his hand sizzled as if he had touched a hot pan. He grimaced but held tight as he pulled the thing off and threw it aside. Yuya noticed the severity of the burn on his hand and worried about him using his sword with such a wound.

A mob of soldiers broke off from the main group to charge toward them as the last of the priests fell. Kyo's eyes shone with anger as he took his sword in a two-handed grip and faced them. Yuya's eyes darted from Kyo to the men bearing down on him. There were at least a dozen and none of them appeared to be injured.

Sasuke and Benitora struggled against an even larger force. The young ninja was bleeding from several wounds and he wore a determined grimace instead of the feral smile he normally displayed during a fight. Benitora kept his legs planted in place and used both ends of his spear to keep the men surrounding him at bay. Sweat beaded on his face as he relied on his most efficient techniques instead of the flamboyant moves he usually favored.

Taking in the dire looking scene Yuya's hands rose to her mouth in dismay. Even though the guys teased her about not being able to judge a fight could tell that this one was more than they could handle alone.

"Quit staring and pick up your sword, this isn't over yet," Kyo grated, stepping in front of her to intercept the charging enemies.

Shaking herself, Yuya snatched up her weapon as more men broke away from the other group to encircle them. The strange warriors fought side by side, each using his large bronze shield to protect himself and the man next to him in an overlapping wall of metal. Yuya retreated until she felt her back press against Kyo's. He stood firm, and the feel of his solid mass behind her somehow banished her fear. She felt his muscles flex as he struck.

Kyo knocked the men in front of him away and then reached around to take hold of Yuya and toss her out of the crowd of soldiers as they closed back in on him. She tumbled out of the fray before quickly regaining her feet and looking for an opening to attack.

"Nee-chan! Behind you!" Sasuke's shout was full of alarm.

Yuya leaped forward, just barely avoiding the golden rope that fell harmlessly to the ground where she had been standing. The priest snarled and gathered it back up, she took in the blood staining his robes and knew he wouldn't last long. His eyes were filled with fanatical desperation and he used the last of his strength to lunge for her again.

Yuya sidestepped the clumsy attempt and finished the priest off with a swift cut to the neck. As he fell her eyes were drawn to a group of warriors bearing down on her with their shields and swords at the ready. She backed away from them as she began to form a plan.

A gust of wind seemed to blow past her as someone darted out from the trees to the side of the road. The mystery warrior struck the shield wall like a charging bull and sent the men tumbling away with a series of kicks and punches. While they were still in the air he turned his head to wink at Yuya before leaping away.

Sasuke was being held in place by a pair of warriors while a third raised his weapon to kill the boy. Before he could bring his sword down he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree. His body hit the trunk with a sickening crunch before slumping to the ground lifelessly.

The men facing Sasuke pulled back in surprise and it gave the young ninja the opening he needed to cut them down. As he sought out his next enemy he shot a glance at the grinning man who continued to lay into the armed and armored warriors with his bare hands.

"What are you doing here, Rokuro?" he asked flatly, his voice devoid of any hint of gratitude or relief.

"Just having some fun while Saizo fetches Yukimura and the rest of the gang," the newcomer replied casually, grabbing two men by the backs of their heads and smashing their faces together.

Getting a better look at his face, Yuya realized that he was one of the ninja back at the castle who had been so friendly with Sasuke. The thought of Yukimura coming with reinforcements buoyed Yuya's spirits, but the feeling was tempered by the discomfort of knowing that they had been shadowed.

A ferocious roar drew her attention back to Kyo. She could barely see him through the crowd of enemies surrounding him. As she began to run forward to help him an angry voice rang out over the chaos of the battle.

"How dare you attack my friends so close to my home, did you think I wouldn't hear about it?" Yukimura said.

Yuya looked over her shoulder, relief filling her as she saw Yukimura standing there surrounded by a gang of well armed ninja. His easygoing smile was nowhere to be seen as his eyes glinted dangerously in the morning sun. With their weapons drawn in preparation for battle Sasuke's friendly companions from the castle were now a truly frightening force to behold.

Yukimura stood on the hill above them looking down at the band of foreign warriors exuding an aura of icy rage.

"You're not going to get away with this," the lord said, signaling for the attack.

Suddenly it was the strangely dressed men who were surrounded and fighting desperately. In spite of their efforts they were quickly reduced to corpses. Yuya rushed forward to help the men drive the enemies away from Kyo. He was breathing heavily and covered in wounds, but he stood tall and proud in spite of it. Yuya reached out to take Kyo's hand, wincing at the severity of the burn. As she treated it she wondered how the rope that had felt so cold to her could have caused such an injury.

With the fight concluded Yukimura and his men turned to investigating the strangely dressed foreigners and their things. She looked up after tying the bandage and was shocked to see Sasuke and others holding the lengths of golden rope without any sort of reaction at all.

"I don't think it's a good idea to touch those," Yuya said, a bit uncertainly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to one side curiously.

"I- I'm not sure, but they give me a bad feeling," Yuya said.

"Oh? What kind of feeling? Looks like they burned Kyo's hand fairly badly but you were wrapped up and don't show any signs of that," Yukimura said.

"It felt cold to me. So cold I was frozen and numb. It's not just that though. It's hard to say but I feel like there's something awful connected to those things," Yuya said with an uncomfortable shiver.

Sasuke shrugged and loosened his grip, letting the strange rope slither to the ground. The snakelike movement gave Yuya the chills. To distract herself she set her mind to taking care of the rest of Kyo's wounds, before turning to Sasuke and finally Benitora.

"How many times have you encountered them?" Yukimura asked Kyo.

"This is the fourth group. The first one who came for me was alone," Kyo replied.

"And you? Have they ever tried to take you before?" he asked Yuya.

"I've only ever seen them once. After they attacked Kyo," she said, shaking her head.

"I have no idea where these clothes are from, the only thing that is clear is that it must be far away. We should have taken one alive," Yukimura said thoughtfully, nudging a corpse with his toe.

"What do you think he meant when he said that you must return?" Sasuke asked Yuya, who shrugged in confusion while everyone else looked at them both in surprise.

"They spoke to you?" Yukimura asked.

"I could barely understand him, but that is what he said when I asked what he wanted," she said.

"Return? And you have no idea to where?" Yukimura pressed.

"None," she replied, shaking her head.

Yukimura frowned, clearly not happy about the mystery. He issued a terse order for his men to gather up everything for a thorough investigation and they sprang into action. At the same time Kyo announced he was moving on and started down the road. Yuya and the rest thanked Yukimura for his timely intervention and said goodbye for the second time that day.

They stopped for the night not long after. Everyone but Yuya had been wounded and the fight had been exhausting. After only a moment of indecision Yuya made their dinner with a double helping of meat. She even held her complaints when Kyo pulled out a bottle of sake that he had stashed in her stuff without her knowledge.

The rest of the trip through Ueda was peaceful. Yuya enjoyed walking along the country road in the summer heat. For the first time Kyo walked beside her while Benitora and Sasuke insulted each other up ahead. She couldn't help glancing over at him occasionally. No one had spoken about the effort put out to save her from those strange men but she could feel it. They had all pushed themselves beyond their limits in that desperate fight. Knowing it had been for her sake made her feel both guilty and strangely happy. For the first time in a long time she felt like she wasn't alone.

* * *

Kyo was a bad man. He was well aware of the fact. He didn't know enough about his origins to say if he truly was a demon, but he embraced the title nevertheless. His was an existence steeped in blood and death, but even he occasionally desired the feeling of human warmth. For years he had taken what he needed from women willing to sell it, and until now that had been enough to satisfy him.

His gaze drifted to the girl. Her golden hair seemed to catch the moonlight and glow. His eyes picked up the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slept. His ears sought out the soft sound of her breath. A breeze rustled the leaves surrounding their camp and he inhaled deeply, catching a hint of her scent. In the depth of night when he was alone with his thoughts Kyo was willing to admit that the girl was anything but plain. She glowed with an inner warmth that was only outshone by the fire in her eyes when he provoked her temper.

He felt a smile tug at his lips as he thought about her fiery responses to his harassment. He enjoyed the look in those green eyes almost as much as he did the feel of her supple body. She was tiny but had more muscle on her than he'd ever felt on a woman, sheathed by just enough softness to be appealing.

She was a puzzle. Hard and soft. Sometimes merciless and others kind. Yuya was a good woman. She had no business attaching herself to a man like Kyo. Yet she resisted all his efforts to drive her away, and the longer he was near her warmth the harder it was to convince himself that he had to be rid of her. Part of him knew that he would only bring her pain and death, but a stubborn voice in the back of his head argued that he was the only one who could keep her safe.

It was a laughable thought. He was a demon. He was a being made for death and destruction. He would use her to achieve his ends and then abandon her to her fate. Kyo was a bad man. Warmth was not something he was meant to have.

* * *

Crossing from Ueda into the next territory, the atmosphere changed dramatically. The persistent feeling of being watched settled over them as the sound of snapping twigs and occasional mutters came from the shadows between the trees growing thickly on either side of the road. Sasuke and Benitora stopped arguing and began scanning the territory around them tensely. Only Kyo seemed unaffected, but Yuya was beginning to know him well enough to detect that he was also prepared for battle at any moment.

When it came time to camp they ate in silence and then as everyone prepared to sleep Kyo sat with his back against a tree to keep watch. When Yuya woke in the morning she opened her eyes to see him still in the same place, those crimson eyes unblinking in the dim light. They flicked towards her and she felt a familiar tingle of fear and magnetism that made her heart beat a little faster.

They spent another day traveling in tense silence. No attacks came but the oppressive feeling of animosity never lessened. After dinner that night Yuya volunteered to stay up to keep watch. She was filled with nervous energy and had plenty of stuff to think over. The men exchanged an unenthusiastic look between them.

"No," Kyo said flatly.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan. I'll do it," Sasuke said at the same time.

Kyo nodded in approval of Sasuke and sat with his back against a tree. Yuya was in the mood to argue but with everyone already getting ready to sleep there was nothing to do but curl up with her back to them and sigh angrily.

It continued on like that for days and the group began to realize that this must be part of Tokugawa's tactic. Instead of sending gangs of warriors that Kyo would kill easily he was having people watch them to make them feel tense and uncomfortable. Perhaps to exhaust them, or to make them get used to the bloodlust so they would be vulnerable to a surprise attack. Either way, once it dawned on them that it was a tactic, a stubborn resolution appeared and pretty soon Benitora and Sasuke were insulting each other again and even Yuya felt more like her old self.

After several more days of tense travel they reached a town and were able to get a room at an inn. The innkeeper offered to give Yuya a small room she could have to herself at a discount but she declined, choosing to prioritize safety over privacy and room with the guys. In spite of the danger of hidden attackers she couldn't resist taking a bath, it had been nearly a week since her last at Yukimura's home.

She wound her long hair into a bun and secured it in place with a thin-bladed throwing knife. Pausing thoughtfully, she added several more before changing into a yukata and making her way to the steamy bathroom. As she soaked in the warm water she couldn't stop scanning the area for intruders and was completely unable to relax. She cut her time much shorter than usual and headed out to get dressed. She slipped into her yukata and was tying the obi to keep it closed when a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"How about you leave that off and we have some fun?"

She tried to spin around but hands caught her by the waist and a muscular body pressed against her back.

"I don't think I can wait any longer... Yuya," Kyo's voice almost purred her name into her ear.

Even as her face flushed she felt a deep sense of wrongness. The Kyo she knew would never talk like that. This couldn't possibly be happening. As the hands worked their way to the knot in her obi she took a deep, unsteady breath and then stomped as hard as she could. When she felt bone breaking under her heel she knew for a fact that whoever this was, it wasn't Kyo.

She tried to escape from his grasp but the arms snaked around her and held her painfully tight as the voice that sounded so much like Kyo's growled angrily in her ear.

"Let me go!" she screamed, thrashing around in his grasp.

He made a move to pull off her obi and she got one arm loose. She pulled a knife from her hair and drove it hilt deep into his thigh then pushed away from him and jumped across the room. The man who stood across from her looked just like Kyo. He had the same unruly hair, the same tattered kimono, and even the same face. The red eyes were too dull, however, and he completely lacked the aura of ferocity that made Kyo who he was.

"Who are you?" Yuya demanded, drawing another knife and throwing it with a swift movement.

The man caught the knife out of the air as he straightened up. He pulled the other knife out of his leg and rolled his foot. The bones cracked and snapped as they moved jerkily back into place and a disturbing smile spread across that familiar face.

Just then the door was kicked open and Benitora came rushing in with Sasuke at his side. Both saw the man facing her and stopped in amazement. They looked from him to the other man approaching from behind them, the man with glowing crimson eyes and bloodlust so powerful it seemed like he was walking through mist.

"Kyo! Kill that bastard!" Yuya said, unable to resist.

"Aa~, you interrupted my fun, I wanted to enjoy the little missy before killing you. As punishment I'm going to take my time and make you suffer before you die," the doppelganger said.

"Wrong. The only one who's going to suffer here tonight is you," Kyo said as he drew his sword.

The man cackled evilly. He then put a hand to his face and pulled and the skin seemed to melt off. As the face changed so did the rest of the body. He transformed into a gangly, tall being with arms and legs longer than any human's should be. His teeth were needlelike and his eyes were an unhealthy green color. His fingers sprouted long, curved claws which glinted metallically in the light of the lanterns.

Yuya took a step back, shuddering at the thought of that thing touching her. Sasuke and Benitora were suddenly standing in front of her with their weapons drawn. Their faces were set into grim expressions of determination, it felt as if there was a wall made of pure will between her and the creature that Kyo faced.

The battle began in the blink of an eye; one moment the two stood motionless and the next the creature lunged with its claws streaking toward Kyo's throat. Kyo sidestepped and made an arching slash across the creature's back. It screamed in pain for a moment and then the cut healed before their eyes and it began to laugh.

Yuya was reminded of the regenerative powers that Kotaro had after he had transformed into his cursed form. She wondered if this thing used to be human, and if it had anything to do with the masked man. The unpleasant thought occurred to her that they might have to face more of these things.

Her attention was brought back to the fight when the creature slashed Kyo across the chest. He grimaced as his blood splattered onto the wall next to him and the creature licked one of its claws. They charged again and exchanged another series of blows. Kyo cut the creature's hand off but it only grew back. As the fight continued Kyo's breathing grew ragged and his strikes slowed. After fending off another flurry of attacks he was driven backwards and stumbled to one knee. The creature threw back it's head and cackled triumphantly.

"It's working! My poison has gotten into your blood. Soon your body will stop responding and you will be at my mercy. I promise I won't kill you quickly. I will savor every last drop of your delicious blood and then I will eat those demon eyes as desert!" the creature said.

Yuya covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide in fear as she looked at Kyo's back. He knelt with his sword tip buried into the tatami and she could see the blood spreading on the ground below him. He spat contemptuously and stood, pointing his sword at the creature with a rock steady grip.

"You have no idea who you're talking to, monster. I've eaten things worse than you for breakfast," Kyo said with his usual arrogant grin.

The creature charged with a hiss and Kyo lunged forward with a roar. The pressure of his fighting spirit made the air in the room so heavy it was difficult to breathe. Claws slashed and sword blade flashed. Kyo ducked low before cutting upwards, taking off both hands at the wrist. Then he turned his blade and struck again, severing the head from the shoulders. As the monstrous head fell toward the ground he kicked it and it went sailing out of the room to land in the bath with a sickening plop.

The creature's body fell, twitching, to the ground. The severed hands scrabbled at the floor with their claws for a stomach churning moment before finally going still. Kyo stood for a moment before swaying slightly and falling face first to the ground.

"Kyo!" Yuya yelled as she ran to him.

Dropping to her knees at his side she saw that his skin was unnaturally pale. When she touched him she was terrified by how cold he was.

"Sasuke, bring me my equipment! And Benitora, burn that thing!" she ordered.

The young ninja dashed out of the room and Benitora looked at the dead creature with a very reluctant expression before shuddering and setting to work.

Sasuke was back in a flash and helped her to turn Kyo onto his back so she could start treating his wounds. Yuya worked quickly and with focused determination. Once every cut had been covered with her best ointment and the deepest were stitched closed she began wrapping him with bandages.

When she had finished there was little skin left exposed and she sat back with a sigh before turning away to brew a powerful antidote. She blended her strongest curative herbs into a concoction Kyoshiro had taught her to use in case she was unsure of the poison affecting a patient. When it was ready she shook Kyo gently, trying to rouse him.

"Kyo. Kyo, you have to wake up and drink this. Come on, Kyo!" She said, her voice rising with her growing concern when he didn't respond.

"Shut up, woman. I'm trying to sleep," he muttered finally.

"You have to drink this, Kyo. You have to," she insisted, giving his arm a good shake with both hands.

He grumbled but opened those remarkable eyes and let her and Sasuke push him into a sitting position so he could drink the antidote. He lay back down with a sigh. She put a hand on his forehead and grimaced at the cold, clammy feel of it.

"Tell Benitora to hurry up and get back here, he needs to help carry Kyo to the room," she said to Sasuke, unconsciously brushing the hair away from Kyo's face.

Once Kyo was settled on the futon and covered with several layers of blankets they all sat around him facing outwards. No one spoke, but they all knew that their group was vulnerable with Kyo not in fighting condition. Nobody could sleep after what had happened, so they all kept watch together.

The night seemed to last forever as the moon traced its way across the sky. The darkness felt full of threats, the shadows at the corners of the room seemed to grow whenever she wasn't looking directly at them. Yuya strained her ears to catch any sign of approaching attackers but the quiet pressed in on her mockingly. She frequently glanced back at Kyo's pale face and shallow breathing with her stomach tied in knots. When Sasuke and Benitora suddenly grew more alert her heartbeat quickened and she put a hand on the sword sitting to her left.

The assassins attacked as one, black clothed men pouring into their room from the door to the outside. Yuya drew her sword and planted her feet next to Kyo's unmoving body while Benitora and Sasuke sprang forward to bring the fight to the enemy. The bandit's long spear swiped across the ceiling and thatch and dust rained down on Sasuke.

"Watch where you swing that thing, moron!" the young ninja said angrily, drawing his sword to cut up the torso of one attacker before spinning to cut down the back of another.

"It's not my fault the ceiling is so low!" Benitora retorted, slicing across the eyes of an assassin and then using the butt of his spear to trip another who had tried to get past him before bringing the blade around to relieve him of his head. Sasuke had to duck to avoid being brained by his ally.

"The ceiling isn't the problem, the problem is you," he growled with a glare.

Despite their constant bickering the two of them fought together seamlessly, working so efficiently that only a few men were able to slip past their defensive line.

Yuya gritted her teeth in determination as she faced them with her sword at the ready. One engaged her while the other two tried to get around. She charged and narrowly avoided his blade as she thrust her own into his belly. Leaving it hilt deep in the first man she drew and threw two knives to slow the other two. One was deflected but the other found its' mark and the man fell to the ground clutching at the side of his neck.

The man she has stabbed with her sword pitched his body forward to try to pin her to the ground but she was too fast for him. Taking the hilt in one hand she used a foot to push off from his torso and leapt for the assassin who was raising his sword over Kyo. Pushing her body to move faster than it ever had before she somehow managed to get in front of the blow in time to stop it with her own sword.

The man tried to force his way though her guard but she held firm. She couldn't let the blade slide past her like usual because Kyo lay defenseless behind her. She attacked instead, pushing forward and angling the tip of her blade toward his neck. His eyes widened as he realized he was in danger but his reaction was too slow and blood began to fountain from the deep slice across the side of his throat.

Yuya swung her head around, searching for the next opponent, then let out a sigh when she saw that Sasuke and Benitora were finishing them off. Her pounding heartbeat was suddenly the only sound she could hear. She anxiously checked on Kyo and was relieved to see he hadn't been touched. Once again she and Sasuke stayed with Kyo while Benitora was forced to dispose of the enemy corpses.

When the light of dawn began to filter into the room Yuya quietly leaned forward to put a hand on Kyo's forehead. With relief she noted that his skin had returned to a normal temperature, and as she pulled her hand away she saw that his eyes were open. Both were motionless as their eyes locked for a moment, then he sat up with a groan and put a hand to his head.

"Bring me sake, woman," he ordered grumpily.

"Sake? Are you crazy? That's the last thing you need!" Yuya said.

Benitora and Sasuke turned around, both happy to see him up and acting like normal. He ignored them and frowned at Yuya darkly, those smoldering eyes demanding. She met his gaze for as long as she could before her will crumbled.

"Fine, but just a bit. You really should be drinking tea, you stubborn man," Yuya said, standing and heading over to their stuff.


	9. New Battles, Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the journey continues more of the past is revealed.

As they traveled closer to Edo Yuya noticed that Kyo was growing even more taciturn than usual. It was barely perceptible but there was something almost brooding about him. Yuya wondered if it was the persistent feeling of being watched, or if that woman was on his mind.

Once they reached the city they settled in for the night at an inn on the edge of town. They ventured into the city to survey the castle once morning came. Looking up at the impressively fortified structure teeming with samurai Yuya wondered just how they were going to get to Lord Tokugawa. They walked around the castle once and then Kyo spoke abruptly, as if in answer to her silent question.

"We're going in tonight. By the west gate, before the change of the evening guard," he said.

"Just the four of us against all of those soldiers?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Three. You'd be in the way," Kyo told her, turning on his heel and walking away.

Yuya sputtered angrily as she tried to come up with an argument, but when she did catch up and give him an earful Kyo just ignored her. No matter what she said he wouldn't respond, finally after getting back to the room she got fed up with him and appealed to the rest of the group.

"I may not be as strong as you three, but I'm not dead weight. I can help if I come, right Benitora? Sasuke?" she said.

The two exchanged an uncomfortable look and shifted around. Benitora suddenly became very interested in one of the ties on his clothing and Sasuke avoided her gaze while fiddling with the ball and cup game he always carried.

"You guys don't want me to come either?" she asked, surprised by how much it hurt.

"It's just that if you're not around all I have to worry about is myself, I don't care if either of them get killed." Sasuke said quickly.

For once Benitora agreed with the boy wholeheartedly, pleading with her to understand. Yuya sat back, shaking her head at her own foolishness for feeling like she was a part of this group. Without saying another word she stood and made to leave, but Kyo blocked the way.

"Don't leave this room. You'll be a liability," he said.

"What am I supposed to do, just sit here?" she asked testily.

"Yeah, sit and be quiet. I need you to act as bait for a certain someone and you can't do that if you're dead or off in some foreign land," he said coldly.

"Bait? First I'm your servant, and now I'm bait? I should have let you die when Muramasa first brought me to you!" Yuya shouted, her face turning red with anger.

As her words cut through the room the air suddenly seemed thick and Kyo turned and grabbed her by the arms, his face stormy. The intense emotion made those crimson eyes shine violently and Yuya was filled with fear. She had forgotten how menacing he could be.

"What?" he growled.

"I- I didn't mean it, really. I wouldn't let you-" she stammered.

"Not that. Muramasa brought you to me?" Kyo said, his low voice filled with malice.

Yuya nodded, heart pounding, afraid to tell him that his grip on her arms was painfully tight. She could see his jaw clench and unclench as some unreadable thoughts passed behind his crimson eyes. Through her fright she realized something strange about his reaction.

"You know him too?" she asked, her voice small.

His eyes narrowed and he nodded, he then abruptly let go of her arms and pivoted away to sit with his back against the wall. She swallowed, her heart was still pounding but her fear was beginning to contend with curiosity. Why would the man who brought her to this land and acted as her guardian know Kyo? Could it be just as a sword smith and swordsman, or was there something more?

Turning away from him she saw that both Sasuke and Benitora had drawn their weapons and were standing tensely, looking at Kyo as if wondering whether he might still attack. Knowing that they had been preparing to fight Kyo for her safety was somehow no comfort. She crossed the room to sit as far from him as she could, unconsciously rubbing her arms where bruises in the shape of hands were already beginning to form. Not for the first time, and not for the last, she wondered why she was traveling with this man.

The tense silence lasted through the day, and when evening finally arrived Kyo stood and left without a word. Sasuke and Benitora looked from Yuya to the door and followed him after an awkward goodbye. Left alone in the room Yuya took a deep breath, only realizing when she did so that her chest had been too tight to breathe properly all day.

She had seen Kyo annoyed before, but never truly angry. Thinking back on it made her shiver. It had been terrifying, and still was even though she knew his fury wasn't directed at her. She couldn't help wondering what exactly made him so intimidating. The red eyes were part of it but there was something deeper that triggered an instinct inside her to run.

She looked up when her reverie was interrupted by the anguished voice of a child pleading for help. Grabbing her medical kit, she ran to the door. She paused for a moment at the memory of Kyo's order to stay in the room and then rushed out into the night.

"Please! Someone, anyone, you need to help my little sister! She's going to die!" a boy a few years younger than Sasuke wailed.

"What's wrong? What happened to your sister?" Yuya asked.

"She fell and she's hurt bad. I couldn't carry her all the way. Please, you have to help," he said, wiping away tears that were merely replaced by more.

"Show me the way," Yuya said decisively.

He ran down the street to an alley and she followed. As the boy rounded a corner she skidded to a stop at the feeling of danger but it was too late. A large shadow loomed behind her, she felt a heavy impact on the back of her head, and everything went dark.

* * *

Sasuke kept an eye on Kyo as they made their way to the castle. He had been surprised by the intensity of the man's dangerous aura earlier. He had instinctively drawn his weapon to protect Yuya, even while being completely aware that his best efforts couldn't save her. He could understand Yukimura's fascination with this samurai, but part of him felt Kyo was too dangerous to let him live.

The closer they got to the castle the stronger the bloodlust coming from Kyo became, to the point that even commoners without any fighting ability were scattering out of their way by the final approach. The samurai on the walls saw them coming and sounded the alarm, and as the first arrows began to fall Kyo burst into motion.

He blew the gate inwards with a powerful severing wind, killing the men standing guard at the same time. Then they were inside and the real fighting began. Sasuke drew his sword and took the left flank while Benitora worked the right with his spear. Kyo led the charge and cut through the milling mass of low level samurai like they were reeds.

Leaving behind the dead and dying they entered the second courtyard and were confronted by a squad of warriors who held their weapons with the confidence of highly skilled swordsmen. It took only a glance for Sasuke to note the muscles gained through hours of training and hard eyes that spoke of surviving countless brushes with death.

Kyo dove into the battle without hesitation, his fighting spirit only growing fiercer as his opponents grew stronger. With a casual flick of his curved blade he knocked the sword out of the hands of the first samurai to engage with him. In the next instant he sliced through the man's throat and moved on to the next opponent.

Sasuke had to pull his eyes away from Kyo's mesmerizing fighting style as one of the samurai was bearing down on him. The large man dwarfed him but he wasn't worried, the man was slow and when Sasuke fought the slow died. He sidestepped the cut and entered the mans' attack range to slice across his abdomen, leaping over him as he fell to attack the next.

Two smaller, faster samurai came at Sasuke at the same time and he had to focus. He was only dimly aware of Benitora and Kyo continuing their own battles as he danced between the two men intent on killing him. He caught a downward cut with his blade and then let it slide past his shoulder as he pivoted behind the man and sliced at his undefended back. He got in a solid strike but couldn't finish the samurai because he had to dodge out of the way of the second man's blade.

Sasuke flipped backwards to escape and immediately charged back towards them, moving low he sliced the back of the already injured man's knees to disable him. He then turned the blade and struck towards the second saumurai. The man blocked Sasuke's attack with one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other on the back of the blade.

Sasuke brought his sword up to defend against the next blow but without any purchase on the ground was knocked away and tumbled across the floor. He hit the ground with such force the weapon was knocked out of his hand. As soon as he could get some traction he regained his feet but the man was looming over him with a triumphant smile as he cut downwards. Sasuke drew a pair of knives to block the blow, halting the blade inches from his face.

The samurai growled through clenched teeth as he tried to push through Sasuke's defense. The young ninja resisted for a moment and then dropped low and leapt through the man's legs to get behind him. Before he could turn to attack Sasuke threw both knives into his back and rolled across the floor to retrieve his sword. The samurai turned to face him again but now the ninja had the advantage. He charged and jumped past the man's next attack to bury the sword in his chest and bear him down to the ground with his weight.

Sasuke freed his sword and leapt back to take stock of the situation. He saw that Kyo was already running on to the next room and Benitora was holding back a group of opponents. Sasuke yelled at him to hurry up and ran after Kyo. He knew that the longer they took the more difficult their task was going to be.

Ahead of him Kyo burst into the next chamber and was immediately subjected to a hail of arrows. He cut most of them out of the air as he charged onwards, ignoring the two that made it past his defenses to bury themselves into his shoulder and thigh. Sasuke was prepared and dodged sideways upon entering the chamber, it took him only an instant to survey the men arrayed against them.

Tokugawa sat on a dais surrounded by a squad of archers, while three brutish warriors stood just in front of him glaring murderously at Kyo. Before the archers could fire a second volley of arrows Kyo took the whole group out with a single ferocious severing wind. The three warriors blocked it with their bulky clubs and saved the lord.

"As expected from the demon who has slain a thousand men. But your rampage will end here, Kyo. Tonight I will see you dead," Tokugawa declared.

"You think those three can stop me after I just cut through your whole army?" Kyo asked derisively.

"These three are stronger than all the rest combined. Like me they lost loved ones in your massacre of my cousin's castle. Their hatred for you has given them the strength of a hundred men!" the lord said.

As he spoke the warriors in front of him began to transform. Their already bulky bodies grew even more massive as they became more enraged. They roared and raised their clubs as they charged at Kyo, who was dwarfed by the monstrous men but moved among them like a shadow. As Kyo began to counterattack and the warriors roared in pain and anger Sasuke noticed that Tokugawa was attempting to sneak out of the room unseen.

Remembering that his mission was to ensure that Tokugawa didn't survive, Sasuke left the cursed warriors to Kyo and chased him down. He leapt over the man to stand in his way and the lord stopped and drew his sword in an attempt to defend himself. Sasuke contemptuously walked past the man's weak attack and stabbed him through the heart.

"Yukimura sends his regards," Sasuke said as he watched the life fading from his enemy's eyes.

Hearing the sounds of ferocious combat from the other room he ran back in time to see Kyo struggling against the three massive warriors. Sasuke saw Benitora arrive through another door and their eyes met. An unspoken agreement passed between them to help Kyo.

They waited for the right moment and then charged in simultaneously to stab two of the warriors in the back. With those two distracted Kyo easily finished the third by decapitating him. Sasuke was shocked when the man he had stabbed reacted to the wound not at all but instead reached over his shoulder to grab him and throw him to the ground with incredible force. The wind left Sasuke's lungs and he bounced off the floor. As he landed a second time he saw the other cursed warrior punch Benitora so hard he was thrown through the wall into the next room.

Wheezing and struggling for breath Sasuke scrambled away from the hulking man who was coming for him with a his face twisted in rage. As the man raised a bulky club Kyo appeared behind him, his blade flashed and the man's head toppled to the floor.

Benitora had struggled to his feet and was desperately fighting with the spear he had managed to hold onto when he was thrown through the wall. Kyo moved to help him but stopped when the bandit used the butt of his spear to trip the warrior and then stabbed him through the throat. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and then drew his weapon back and leaned on it arrogantly.

"Ha! Not even a monster can defeat the great Benitora!" he said proudly.

"You'd better sever the head before he gets back up to prove you wrong," Kyo said.

Benitora looked down in surprise and disgust to see that the man choking on his own blood at his feet was healing instead of dying. With a quick twirl of his spear the head was separated from the body and the breathing finally stopped. Sasuke let out a breath, beginning to sheath his sword in preparation to leave, but he stopped and tensed when a masked man emerged from the shadows.

"Well fought, Kyo, you are as ferocious as ever. And so easy to distract from the important things. Did you really think an order from you would keep that girl in the room? You should know by now a child in need would draw her into the flames of Hell," the man said, laughing mockingly.

"Die, bastard!" Kyo yelled, striking at the masked man with the most powerful severing wind Sasuke had ever seen.

As the wall of the castle was blown outwards the man disappeared, leaving only a cape that fluttered to the ground in two pieces.

"If you want her back you'll have to go to the place you fear most. Face your past or she is mine!" a hollow voice said from the air around them.

"Get back here!" Kyo roared in anger, but all that answered him was a mocking laugh fading into the darkness.

"They took Yuya! We have to save her!" Benitora said in a panic.

"What place was he talking about? Kyo? Do you know?" Sasuke asked, trying to stay calm.

Kyo scowled for a moment in the direction the masked man had disappeared before sheathing his sword and leaping after him into the darkness without saying a word.

* * *

Yuya opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and her arms and legs were bound too tightly to move. Cursing her own stupidity she looked around to take stock of her situation and realized that she had been tied near the top of a damaged post. From her raised position all she could see was destruction.

Whatever had ruined this town must have occurred many years before. Small trees grew up through the remains of crumbling buildings, deer wandered freely, and birds nested among the remnants of a burned out castle. A regular series of lumps in the ground puzzled her at first, until she realized with a sinking feeling that they were graves.

"This is where it all started," a sultry voice spoke up behind Yuya.

She tried to turn her head but two hands snaked around from behind the post to hold in it place.

"Six years ago, on the night of the blood moon, a demon was awakened. The people of this castle tried to execute Kyo and this was the result of their efforts," the assassin said.

Yuya shook her head in disbelief, even Kyo couldn't destroy a whole castle, especially not when he was only a teenager.

"He must have felt a least a little bit guilty, because the patrol sent to investigate the fire found him digging those graves and burying the townsfolk," the woman's voice was conversational, but Yuya could detect an underlying current of throbbing hatred.

She shook her head more vigorously. Kyo was a violent man, he killed without remorse, but she had never seen him turn his blade against an innocent. Kyo didn't kill women and children. He couldn't have done something so unbelievably awful.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Your love for him blinds you to the truth," the woman's voice was taunting.

"L-love? That scoundrel? No way!" Yuya said.

"Deny it all you want but I've seen the way you look at him. I know that feeling of irresistible magnetism," the woman said mockingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yuya said stubbornly.

"Falling for him will only bring you pain, I know from experience. I was your age when I first met him, a year after this town was massacred. I hid in the haunted forest to escape from some men who were chasing me, but I got lost inside and couldn't find my way out.

"I was sure that I was going to die in that cursed place, and when I saw those crimson eyes coming towards me through the trees I was certain he was the demon who would end my life. But instead he saved it. He killed a creature I didn't even realize was behind me and then told me to get out of the forest. When I said that I was lost he spoke not a word but simply turned his back and started walking.

"He led me to the edge of the forest and then disappeared. But once I'd met him I couldn't get him out of my mind. So I returned. I went back to the forest every day until I was nearly killed by another beast and like magic he appeared to save me again. I told him I couldn't let him go and begged him to leave the forest with me, and for some reason I still don't understand, he did," the woman's voice had a strangely wistful quality as her story continued.

Yuya wanted to plug her ears but couldn't. She listened helplessly as the woman spoke of her time with Kyo, how his standoffishness slowly eased and how she fell deeper in love with him every day.

"Before I knew it my every moment was filled with thoughts of him. Every fiber of my being ached for him. I gave myself to him. That night, after he made me a woman, I told him that I loved him," the passion in her voice slowly turned to simmering anger.

"Those three words were the last I spoke to him. I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke he was gone. He ruined me and then disappeared, leaving me alone for the villagers to shun. I returned to the forest to search for him but he was gone. I was ready to die there but instead I was found by a man who offered me the opportunity to get revenge. So I pledged my life to him and let him put me through the agonizing training to grow immune to poison. I became an assassin with the kiss of death," the woman said, moving to stand in front of Yuya as she talked.

"You blame Kyo for all your troubles, but aren't you just as responsible? You were the one who chose to return to the forest. Both times," Yuya said.

The woman spun with a violently angry look and slapped Yuya so hard she saw spots and tasted blood.

"I was an innocent girl. I could have become a wife and mother, but now look at me! He made me into this," she spat angrily.

"You're wrong! You are the one who chose to seek revenge, you are the one who agreed to the training. You could have found a different husband and had the life you dreamed of, if you had tried," Yuya said stubbornly.

The woman produced a knife and pressed the tip of the blade to her throat, eyes glittering dangerously.

"I should ignore my orders and just kill you now," she breathed through clenched teeth.

Yuya realized that she had said too much and bit her lip, trying in vain to pull away from the knife. As the point pressed harder into the soft skin of her throat a drop of blood began to trickle down toward her collar bone and she fought the urge to swallow nervously. At that moment an overwhelming aura of violence permeated the air and the woman froze, then turned slowly to see Kyo. He looked like he had been though a fierce battle, blood flowed from several deep wounds but his face was as fierce as ever.

"Kyo, how nice of you to join us. Your little plaything here was getting annoying so I thought I'd quiet her down for you," the woman said, twisting the knife slightly.

"Your fight is with me, Okuni, come at me and I'll let you join these people in the afterlife," Kyo said, stalking through the field of graves.

Okuni laughed with delight and removed the knife from Yuya's throat. She raised her arms and Yuya noticed the light of the moon glinting off something thin and metallic. Kyo ducked and wires swished through the air where his neck had been, then he leapt forward. Okuni pulled and more wires caught at his legs and sword but he avoided the first and snapped the second with brute force. Okuni winced and a red ring of blood appeared around one finger and began to trickle down the back of her hand. Her face twisted into a snarl as she got serious.

Yuya took a shuddering breath and swallowed in an attempt to ease the feeling of the knife pressing into her skin. Looking down at Kyo she began to worry. He must have run the entire way after the attack on the castle, and Okuni was completely fresh.

The assassin managed to catch Kyo in her wires and then she threw several knives at him. He blocked some but two found their mark and he fell to a knee breathing hard. Okuni squeezed her wires tighter and his arms were pinned to his sides, she laughed with delight and descended toward him as if floating. Alighting in front of him she put a long-nailed finger under his chin to tilt his face up.

"I have waited five years for this," she murmured as she lowered her face for a kiss.

"N-No! Kyo!" Yuya screamed.

With a roar he broke free and knocked Okuni away. As she flew through the air he grabbed the wires trailing behind her and pulled. She let out a yelp of surprise as she was yanked toward him and flung her arms out in an attempt to escape. The effort was futile and Kyo punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground gasping. He raised his sword over her and Yuya cringed, but was surprised when he cut the remaining wires trailing from her without killing her.

"Your life belongs to me now, woman. Come at me again and you will leave this world," Kyo said, placing the point of his sword under Okuni's chin.

She glared at him fiercely, but his cold expression was unaffected.

"Who hired you?" he growled.

"I'm never told the names of my clients, only what they want," Okuni replied, the will seeming to drain from her.

Kyo used the tip of his sword to hold her face up when she tried to hang her head.

"Then who do you get your orders from? Give me a name, woman," he said, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I refuse. Kill me if you want, but I'll never tell you where to find the Old Man," Okuni said.

Yuya feared he would do it for a moment but instead he sheathed his sword and turned his back on her.

"I've lost, please just kill me. If I can't live as your lover at least let me die by your sword!" the woman said, tears pouring down her face.

"Fuck that, there is no reason for me to listen to any of your requests. I'll do what I want and you'll just have to live with it," Kyo said callously, walking away from her.

Yuya watched Okuni crying amidst the graves and she couldn't help but wonder what Kyo's true feelings for the woman were. He pulled the knives out of his side and marched toward Yuya with his face set in a dark scowl and she began to feel nervous. His aura was still unusually fierce and those burning eyes were angry.

He raised one of the knives and she cringed away as he cut her free from the post and she began to fall. Her scream cut off when he caught her and roughly slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests he walked out of the ruined town without another word. She went quiet as they passed by Okuni, still huddled and weeping among the graves.

Yuya didn't stay quiet for long though, because the pain in her head was growing worse with every step he took.

"Hey! Quit ignoring me and put me down!" Yuya shouted, pounding on Kyo's back with both fists.

"Yuya!" Benitora's voice came suddenly from ahead of Kyo.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke said at the same time.

She tried to crane around to see them and as she did so Kyo abruptly let her drop to the ground. It took all of her skill to twist in the air and land in a crouching position instead of falling flat on her face, and she immediately leapt up to yell at him.

"You jerk! Are you trying to kill me?" she said, straightening her kimono.

"What? All this time you've been screaming about being put down and now you're complaining?" Kyo said.

"I'll complain if I want to!" she said in a huff, as she did so she saw that Benitora was carrying her medical kit.

"You found it!" she said in delight, running to him.

"Sasuke did. Kyo went charging off so fast we couldn't follow him, so the kid went back to the inn and traced you from there. We found this in an alley and followed the tracks this way," Benitora said, grudgingly giving Sasuke all of the credit.

"You have to be more careful, Nee-chan. All of your enemies know that you have a soft spot for kids," the little ninja told her seriously.

"S-sorry," Yuya said with a blush.

"Don't be too hard on her, they knew where she was and we left her all alone. If she hadn't fallen for the trap they could have just stormed the inn and taken her by force," Benitora pointed out in Yuya's defense, patting her on the head affectionately.

She winced and pulled away and Benitora looked at the blood covering his hand in horror.

"You're wounded!" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders to look at her head.

"I'm fine, it's nothing serious. It wasn't even bleeding until that guy insisted on carrying me over his shoulder like a barbarian," Yuya said, looking at Kyo askance.

Her spiteful look revealed that Kyo was staring at her blood matted hair with a stiff expression and she felt a little bit bad. She hadn't told him about the injury and he had come all that way to save her, but he was such a jerk afterwards she wanted to punch him. Benitora fussed over her, using her own equipment to tend to her wound with surprising skill.

"What happened? We were all so far behind you I was afraid there was no chance we'd get to you in time," Sasuke said.

"They didn't want me dead. When she threatened to kill me she said it would be against her orders," Yuya said, still puzzled by the whole thing.

"Then why take you? Where did they take you, anyway?" Benitora asked as he finished with the dressing.

"Enough talking. Let's go," Kyo said abruptly, starting to walk.

"Wait! As long as my supplies are out let me take care of you three. It's a long walk back," Yuya said.

Kyo turned and she met his eyes calmly, trying to convey without words that she wouldn't speak of what had happened in the ruined town. After one last glance down the road he sighed and sat, pulling open his kimono as he did so.

She knelt by his side and worked quietly, wincing at the depth of some of the wounds. It looked like he had fought without any regard for his own body again, though she shouldn't expect any less after he took on an entire castle with only two companions. Those two were speculating about reasons the enemy could have for taking Yuya but she paid them no mind. She glanced once at Kyo's face, saw that he was watching her work, and looked back down quickly.

She finished with him and moved on to Sasuke and then Benitora, but the whole time she could feel those eyes on her back as she worked. She wondered what it was about him that made her so flustered, Okuni's taunting words returned to her and she shook her head. Whatever it was she felt for Kyo, it couldn't possibly be love.


	10. The Old Man in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang ventures into the haunted forest in search of answers, Yuya and Kyo learn a painful truth

Akari's sigh disturbed the sake in her cup, causing the reflection of the crescent moon to ripple and distort. She did not have friends. Her occupation prohibited attachments of any kind. But she enjoyed being in Kyo's company. He accepted her for who she was without question or judgment. More importantly, she'd been unable to kill him at their first meeting and he showed no fear of her after her display of violence.

She did not enjoy manipulating him, but she was powerless to go against her orders. With each day that passed she grew more certain that her next order would be even worse. A change in the air signaled the arrival of skilled fighters and she suppressed a second sigh.

"Toukichirou," a familiar voice jeered.

"We have a job for you," the second voice was nearly identical to the first.

Akari's lips twisted in annoyance. Of course the Old Man would send those two to deliver the order. They'd been a thorn in her side since her days as a trainee. Unable to beat her even when they attacked together, their hatred only grew when she had become Akari the dancer instead of Toukichirou the assassin.

* * *

After the confrontation at the destroyed village Kyo returned to the inn where they had been staying and refused to speak or leave. He sat staring at the door with his sword propped on his shoulder, exuding an air of impatience and frustration. They all knew that the enemy was aware of their location and were just waiting for another group of attackers to come for them.

Kyo's edginess made everyone else uneasy, and after a few days without any developments the room vibrated with tension. It was finally broken one afternoon when a booming voice roared a challenge from outside.

"Demon Eyes Kyo, get out here and face your end!" an unknown warrior yelled.

Kyo looked up from where he had been sitting, his face breaking into an eager smile as he stood and drew his sword. He picked up speed as he approached the door and then burst out of the room with his blade flashing. Outside there was a huge shirtless warrior who emitted an immense aura of bloodlust.

Kyo charged forward and attacked, the other man used a wooden sword to knock the blow away as if swatting a fly. His body was massively muscular and he stood anchored to the ground like a giant oak tree. That solidness and size tickled Yuya's memory and she moved outside to get a look at the face. It was older and more lined than she had last seen, but it was unmistakably that of a man who she could never forget.

"Bontenmaru!" she called, starting to run forward.

"Woah there, missy, get too close and your life will be in danger," Benitora said, catching her arm to hold her back.

"Bontenmaru, stop! He's my friend! Kyo! That's not an enemy!" Yuya yelled, desperate to stop them before either was hurt.

"It's no use, Nee-chan, those two can't hear anyone right now," Sasuke said, watching the fight with interest.

Her face twisted in anguish as she watched the man who had been her sword teacher during her years traveling with Kyoshiro fight the man who had become her irreplaceable companion. They fought with ferocity and skill, but also that strange joy that she could just not understand. To Yuya's amazement, in spite of the difference in weapons the two men were evenly matched. Eventually they broke apart to exchange words.

"You are as strong as the rumors say, Demon Eyes, but I can't let you have that girl," Bontenmaru said.

"I take what I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Kyo replied.

"Stop it, you two! Quit fighting over me!" Yuya shouted, breaking away from Benitora to put herself between them.

"Get out of the way, woman," Kyo growled.

"Come to me quickly Yuya, I'm here to rescue you!" Bontenmaru said, reaching a hand towards her.

"I don't need to be rescued! That's what I've been saying this whole time!" Yuya said in exasperation.

"What do you mean? That man is Demon Eyes Kyo. He's an inhuman murderer who is planning on doing horrible things to you!" her mentor said.

"Ha! I've already done horrible things to her. And I'm going to continue no matter what you do," Kyo taunted.

"You monster! She's just an innocent girl!" Bontenmaru said, charging forward.

Yuya threw her arms out in an attempt to stop his charge but she felt a rough hand on her shoulder as Kyo grabbed her and forced her behind him. She stumbled backwards helplessly as the fight resumed. To her amazement Bontenmaru was able to catch Kyo's blade with his bokken and send it flying out of his hands with a powerful shove.

Kyo's eyes flared angrily as his hand balled up and he swung at Bontenmaru with a fist. The larger man brought up his wooden sword to defend and Kyo's punch burst right through it. Bontenmaru threw away the handle of his broken weapon and punched Kyo so hard he was thrown tumbling across the courtyard. He stood, wiped a trickle of blood from his chin, and charged back in to exchange blows. The two men brawled until both were panting with exhaustion.

Finally seeing her chance, Yuya broke away from Benitora again and ran to Bontenmaru. Leaping up, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop this now! I couldn't bear to see either of you die!" she said, as tears spilled out of her eyes.

He put his arms around her and stepped backwards in surprise, Kyo growled in anger and stalked forward. Bontenmaru tried to put her down so he could face Kyo but she held tight stubbornly.

"That's enough! I'm not going anywhere, so just stop already!" she shouted.

Both men finally seemed to hear her. Kyo took a step back as the two weighed each other up, frowning.

"Why would you stay with him?" Bontenmaru asked, untangling her arms from around his neck so he could put her down.

"It's kind of a long story, but he helped me get my revenge and there's a person we need to find together," Yuya said.

"Get? You mean you're done?" Bontenmaru asked in surprise.

"Well, all but one man. He's Kyo's enemy too and so we're working together to find him," Yuya said, surprised when Kyo didn't contradict her.

Her mentor frowned as he looked from her to Kyo and back, then he crossed his arms with an air of finality.

"Very well, I will help you finish off the last man so you can part ways with this killer quickly," Bontenmaru announced decisively.

Kyo turned away with a disgusted snort to retrieve his sword before walking back to the room to sit and watch the door again. Yuya apologized to the owner of the inn and promised to pay for the damage. She then led her mentor to the room. Once they were all settled she tended to Bontenmaru's wounds. Kyo sat across the room with a scowl on his face and Yuya decided to let him stew for a while as she caught up with her old friend.

"You're just as skilled as Kyoshiro was. I always hoped you would give up your quest for revenge and live as a healer. You're not meant for violence, Yuya," the large warrior said as she worked.

"I had no choice. This path was forged for me and I am bound to walk it," Yuya replied resolutely.

Bontenmaru sighed sadly, shaking his head. When she was done she brought her kit over to Kyo, stopping when he looked up with those crimson eyes. She shook off the familiar feeling of intimidation and knelt by his side. She could tell he wasn't happy and suspected that it was because he was disappointed that Bontenmaru wasn't one of the masked man's minions. The longer it took for an assassin to come the colder the trail would get. Their goal had seemed so close, but now it looked as if it might slip out of their reach again.

"We'll find him," she knew the words would be no comfort to him but had to say them anyway.

Kyo regarded her with an unreadable expression for a moment before looking away and leaning against the wall. She sighed and when she turned her back on him she saw Bontemnaru watching the two of them with a disapproving frown on his face. For some reason it made a blush rise in Yuya's cheeks and she busied herself with putting her things away.

As the hours stretched into days the oppressive atmosphere of the room became suffocating. Yuya tried to pass the time reminiscing with Bontenmaru or sparking arguments between Benitora and Sasuke, but Kyo's simmering discontent made everyone apprehensive. It was becoming unbearable when Okuni burst in one morning. Kyo looked up and began to draw his sword until he saw who it was and glared at her.

"What is it, woman? Are you so eager to die?" he asked, moving to put his sword away.

"My life means nothing, Kyo. You must run!" Okuni said, stumbling forward.

As she fell to her knees the knives sticking out of her back became visible, and Yuya saw that her clothing was soaked with blood.

"He's coming! The most feared assassin in the land, he's going to kill you!" Okuni said as she collapsed.

Yuya ran to the woman, instinctively working to save her life in spite of everything that had happened between them.

Her eyes widened as someone appeared behind her with a knife. In the instant she realized that she couldn't move fast enough to escape the attack Kyo was between them. He blocked the long, curved blade of the knife and then pushed the attacker away with a roar and burst of power. Bontenmaru and the others rushed to surround Yuya to protect her as she worked, while Kyo faced down the new attacker with his body radiating anger.

"That woman failed in her mission, her life is forfeit. I will finish her after I kill you," the assassin said emotionlessly, throwing a knife at Kyo.

Kyo knocked it away and cut the next three out of the air. As the last spun away the attacker was suddenly behind him and had stabbed him in the back. Kyo grimaced and pivoted to cut behind him but the attacker flipped backwards out of range. His movements were incredibly graceful and beautiful to watch, but the deadly aura he gave off made them terrifying. As he stepped into the light Yuya couldn't help taking in a breath of surprise at how beautiful the man was.

"You... are you Akari?" Kyo asked.

The assassin said nothing, merely continuing his attack. Kyo deflected the knives with his sword until he saw an opening and struck for the man's neck, but the assassin dodged backward out of the way.

"What's the problem, Akari? Why don't you say something?" Kyo said.

"Hey Kyo! I think you're confused about something. That guy is an assassin named Toukichirou. You'd better take him seriously if you want to live," Sasuke called.

"You know who that is?" Benitora asked in surprise.

"It's my job to know about anyone who might be hired to kill Yukimura," Sasuke replied matter-of-factly.

As the intensity of the fighting increased Yuya did her best to ignore it and focus her attention on the many wounds covering Okuni's back.

"Amazing, that Toukichirou guy actually has Kyo on the defensive," Benitora breathed in awe.

"I've heard of that assassin before, his skills are legendary. According to the rumors no one he has been assigned to kill has ever survived," Bontenmaru commented.

"Kyo will be lucky to win this fight," Sasuke said dispassionately.

Yuya tried to ignore them as she told Benitora to help her get Okuni into a sitting position and hold her up so she could finish with the bandages. Once done they gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket. With all of the care done Yuya's eyes were drawn irresistibly back to the fight.

The two warriors fought at such a high level it was difficult to even seen their blades as they clashed. The icy determination on Toukichirou's face stood in stark contrast to the bloodthirsty grin Kyo wore. As the battle continued Kyo's fighting spirit was growing fiercer, while his opponents' seemed to be waning. Finally Kyo was able to disarm the assassin and kick him across the room, then he held his sword tip at the mans' throat.

"Kill me. If I can't live as Akari I would rather die," the man said.

"Moron. If you want to live as Akari then do it," Kyo said.

"I can't. My life belongs to the Old Man, he ordered your death so as long as you live I must try to kill you," Akari said.

"Your life belongs to you. If some old man has a problem with that just kill him," Kyo said.

"I can't..." Akari said in despair, Kyo frowned in displeasure.

"Disappointing. I always thought you would be stronger when we fought," he said.

"When? You knew we would fight?" the assassin asked, looking up in surprise.

"Of course, how could I not test my skill against someone as deadly as you?" Kyo said.

Kyo rested his sword across his shoulders and he looked down at his defeated opponent.

"If I don't kill you the Old Man will send his entire force against me," Akari said.

"Let him send them. If you're scared you can hide behind me. I'll cut down anyone who gets in my way," Kyo said with his usual smile.

"This old man, might he know the masked man's whereabouts?" Yuya asked, her curiosity sparked.

"The Old Man knows everything," Akari replied.

"Then I think we need to pay him a visit. Where is he?" Yuya said with a smile.

"His hideout is in the haunted forest," Akari said.

"We finally have a destination," Yuya said, and looking around at the group she could tell she wasn't the only one who was relieved.

They took Okuni to a location where she assured them she would be safe for a time, and while they did that Akari disappeared for a while. When they got to the edge of town there was a woman waiting for them whose beauty and elegance took Yuya's breath away.

"There you are, Akari. Let's get moving," Kyo said to the woman without any sign of surprise.

Yuya looked from Kyo to the waiting woman and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Wow, Akari, you're amazing! I don't think I've ever seen someone so pretty," Yuya said.

"Wait, are you the Akari? You're famous, aren't you?" Bontenmaru said.

"I am the most beautiful Kabuki dancer in the land," Akari said with pride.

"So how did you become an assassin?" Benitora asked in puzzlement.

Her good mood disappeared in an instant.

"I was an assassin first. My parents gave me to the old man when I was a baby and he raised me to be a killer. I hated every minute of my childhood, but the training was play compared to the actual work. It was when I was out on assignment that I discovered Kabuki and fell in love. I convinced the old man to let me assume the disguise of Akari to serve as his information seller when I wasn't working as an assassin.

"The longer I lived as Akari the more I hated the times I had to return to being Toukichirou. When the old man learned how much it mattered to me it became a tool for him to use against me," Akari said.

"How is that?" Benitora asked.

"He holds my career in his hands. At the slightest sign of disobedience he will destroy my reputation and make it so I can never work in the theatre again," Akari said, a deep sadness in her eyes.

"This old man sounds like an awful person, it's about time he got what's coming to him," Yuya said fiercely.

"Tough talk for someone who's just going to be in the way," Kyo commented sardonically.

As Yuya took a breath to start berating him he rounded on and her and she stopped in her tracks, she'd never seen such a serious look on his face.

"Once the fighting starts you'd better not leave my side," he said, holding her gaze with those crimson eyes.

Yuya swallowed and nodded, feeling Bontenmaru hovering protectively behind her. The two men exchanged a look and then Kyo turned on his heel and started walking.

"Are the rumors of monsters in the haunted forest all because of the old man and his assassins?" Yuya asked eventually, her curiosity too strong to resist.

"No, it's the other way around, actually. The Old Man chose to locate his base in the forest because of the monsters. They keep the curious away and provide good training material for the students," Akari said.

"So it really is full of ghosts and monsters?" Yuya asked.

"And wild beasts. It is a dangerous place that is swirling with strange energies. They twist what is inside so that many unusual creatures are born, but there are others who travel to the forest because they are drawn to it," Akari explained.

Yuya felt her gaze being pulled irresistibly to Kyo, striding along ahead of her. He had been drawn to the forest. Was he seeking solitude or strong opponents to fight?

They stopped to make camp when the sky grew dark and Yuya busied herself marshalling Benitora and Sasuke to help with dinner.

"So, who was feeding you information to give me about the masked man?" Kyo asked suddenly.

Akari bit her lip, clearly reluctant to answer, but after a moment of hesitation she let out a sigh.

"Muramasa," she said after a pause.

Yuya felt her mouth drop open in surprise, but saw no such emotion in Kyo's eyes. She wondered what connection there could possibly be between the two men. One had been an ally and friend for as long as she could remember and the other had been an antagonist she only recently became aware of. She pondered the implications while Akari doted on Kyo and begged for his forgiveness for her meddling and the assassination attempt. He gave no indication of his feelings or intentions as he sat silently for the rest of the night.

Yuya was impatient to reach the forest, until she saw the trees looming ahead of them and couldn't suppress the flutter of nervousness in her belly. Upon entering the shadowy depths they were enveloped in cool, moist air and a feeling of being watched settled over them. As they moved deeper into the haunted forest the trees grew larger. Their thick, moss covered limbs blocked the light of the sun and seemed to reach for the intruders passing below them. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but to Yuya's relief none of the creatures were willing to get too close.

The lack of opposition came to an end when they entered a clearing and were confronted by a large force of twisted creatures. Yuya took an involuntary step backwards at the sight of the misshapen monsters. Her stomach clenching in fear and horror.

She saw that some had similarities to both Kotaro and the creature that had mimicked Kyo; grotesquely bulging muscles or overlong gangly limbs. Others had bones protruding from the flesh of their elbows, hands, and shoulders to form hideous spines, still others were covered in scales or had thick, cracked hide instead of skin.

As ghastly as their inhuman features were, the most disturbing aspect was that none of them were fully formed. Some had only one arm or leg that was monstrous, or half their body. Some were mostly monster with only a small remnant of their humanity. One had a face that was half human, painfully human, and half covered in greenish scales that dripped with viscous fluid.

Yuya took a deep breath and pushed down the revulsion welling up inside of her. Her companions were spreading out and drawing their weapons in preparation for the fight and she set her shoulders and did the same. Bontenmaru took up a position to her left and Benitora stood on her right. They showed not a hint of fear of the strange creatures facing them, resolute smiles on their faces as they prepared for battle.

"Be careful everyone, they might be poisonous," Yuya warned, remembering the creature from the inn.

"I can confirm that, some of them are deadly even to touch," Akari said, her voice grim.

The violence began in the blink of an eye. The creatures charged and Kyo moved forward to meet them with a grin. A shock went through the mass of enemies as he reached them and began carving through their line, his sword seeming to catch the dim light of the forest and gleam until it was stained dark with blood. In the next moment Akari and Sasuke began to rain death upon the enemies as well. The assassin danced among them, knives flashing as she cut any who came close. The young ninja darted among the monsters, his movements perfectly efficient as he felled one opponent after another.

A group of monsters slinked around the three fighters in front to target Yuya and the two next to her. Bontenmaru stepped forward and began laying about with his bokken, wherever the weapon swung bones snapped and bodies were flung through the air. Not to be outdone, Benitora began twirling his spear so fast it created a whirlwind of death that felled any who stepped inside it's reach.

Yuya dragged her eyes away from the amazing display of skill and tightened her grip on her own weapon. A beast with boar like tusks jutting from it's distorted lower jaw limped toward her. The muscles on its arms and one leg were disgustingly overdeveloped, the leg that remained human looked scrawny and withered in comparison. Telling herself that killing these things was a kindness, Yuya hardened her heart.

She fought without mercy, targeting the weak leg with a quick slice that sent the creature tumbling. It roared as it hit the ground and swiped at her with a hulking arm but she twisted away from the blow even as she turned her blade and struck for the thing's neck. As blood fountained from the cut she turned to find her next opponent.

The fight was fierce but ended quickly. In spite of their hideous appearances the creatures were hobbled by their incomplete forms. After the chaos and violence the sudden quiet felt oppressive. Yuya let out a shuddering sigh as she looked around at the mangled bodies littering the forest floor.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked, happy that her voice didn't shake.

She was deeply relieved when everyone answered in the negative, she wanted to move on from this place as quickly as possible. As the gruesome scene disappeared behind them she couldn't shake the feeling that the creatures had some connection to Kotaro.

"Where did those things come from?" she asked.

"They were made here, in the forest," Akari replied.

"Made? How? By who?" Yuya asked, she had a sneaking suspicion she new the culprit.

"The masked man has been experimenting with different forms of curses for nearly a decade. His failures litter the forest like rats in a city," Akari said, her tone conveying the distaste she felt for both the man and his experiments.

Knowing that his experiments had brought such twisted creatures into existence made Yuya hate the masked man even more.

Darkness came early inside the forest, and before long stopped for the night. Yuya busied herself making and eating dinner to keep her mind off of the shadows looming around them. But with that done there was nothing to distract her from the creepy sounds and vague hints of motion in the darkness. She shivered and pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched.

She must have eventually fallen asleep because she woke with a start when Bontenmaru put a hand on her shoulder. She put a hand to the hilt of her sword, looking around for the threat and then realized that it was beginning to grow light and everyone else was awake. Yawning, Yuya stretched and then stood to make breakfast.

"Forget about that, no time," Kyo said.

"We're not far from the hideout, the battle will begin soon," Akari said.

Yuya nodded in understanding and tied her belongings back up and slung them over her back, trying to ignore the butterflies in her belly. She had a feeling that whatever happened today, it was going to change the course of her life.

They set out while it was still dim and the night sounds of the forest had yet to give way to the morning chorus of birds. Entering a clearing Yuya thought that the shapes of the bushes around them seemed odd. She noticed the tension among her companions and put a hand to her weapon.

The forest around them seemed to come alive and reach for them as the creatures gathered in the shadows charged forward. Snarls and roars filled the air as bears and wolves, grown to enormous sizes with mad eyes and jaws dripping with saliva, lunged at them. Kyo, Sasuke, and Akari threw themselves into the thick of the enemies with reckless abandon while Bontenmaru and Benitora took up defensive positions on either side of Yuya.

As she used her blade to dispatch the few creatures that made it past her friends, Yuya felt her stomach twisting at the sheer number of the things. A strange feeling pulled her attention upwards and she blinked in surprise when she caught sight of the shadowy figure of a man standing above them, observing the fight. It was difficult to make out detail in the darkness, but she was almost certain that his face was covered by a mask.

"Kyo, he's above us!" she shouted, pointing up at the menacing figure.

She regretted it immediately when the man disappeared into the gloom and Kyo leapt after him. The rest of them were stuck in the clearing, surrounded by a seemingly endless tide of enemies. Yuya's brows drew together in stubborn determination and she sheathed her sword and pulled her pack off her back to retrieve her stash of explosives. Lighting a handful she threw them in the direction that Kyo had disappeared in and yelled at her friends to cover their ears and close their eyes.

The explosions tore a path for them and as they ran through the smoke and dying monsters Yuya threw several more smoking handfuls behind them. As the concussive blasts rocked the forest they pushed ahead with grim expressions.

"Remind me to not make you angry," Akari commented, looking at Yuya with a newfound respect.

"We were in a hurry," Yuya replied with a shrug.

They skidded to a halt when they reached a large building built into a rocky hillside. The cleared area in front of it held a heavily armed gang of children ranging from toddlers to young teens. Kyo stood in the middle with his sword drawn, glaring at the masked man standing in the entrance to the forest hideout.

"You think using children as a shield is going to stop me?" Kyo growled.

"I'm afraid this was the Old Man's plan. Rather amateurish, I admit," the masked man said conversationally, as if the mass of armed and clearly terrified children was perfectly commonplace.

"It's the students," Akari said, anger and disgust warring in her voice.

"It's a trap," Sasuke hissed, pointing to a figure hidden in the shadows of the hideout.

Straining her eyes, Yuya was able to make out the cord running from him and branching out to connect with all of the children. She noticed the odd bulkiness of their clothing and realized with horror that they were all rigged with explosives. Her eyes darted back to the figure and she saw a small flash and a dim red light started to rush down the dark cord.

Yuya drew her knife and threw it to sever the fuse, stopping that deadly light with a blade. The man who had lit it cursed and ran forward and she drew her sword and darted out to confront him. Sasuke charged past her and hit the assassin holding fire to the fuse with his full weight, knocking him away. Yuya cut the fuse again and kicked the re-lit portion away from the rest.

"Well, it looks like your friends got you through the first ordeal, see if you can survive the rest and find me inside," the masked man said, retreating into the shadows as a large force of assassins appeared to attack them.

While the children threw off the explosives and fled into the forest Akari cut a path through the newly arrived enemies to the hideout. Once through the door Bontenmaru and Benitora stayed behind to keep the mass of assassins at bay and the rest of the companions ran forward.

The air inside the assassin's hideout was smoky from the torches lighting the long hallway. Everything from the floor to the walls to the roof that loomed high above them was made from wood. Thick, oaken pillars stood regularly along the hallway, their imposing mass made the narrow space feel even smaller.

As they reached a chamber Kyo raised his sword and released a quick severing wind, knocking the barrage of crossbow bolts away from the group of companions. Two assassins stood before them with cruel smiles on their faces. Their eyes locked on Akari and she stepped forward, face calm and chin high.

"I'll take care of these two, you guys go on ahead," she said, raising her knives and lowering herself into a fighting stance.

Kyo nodded and began to run. Yuya's brows creased in worry but she followed after him, Sasuke close by her side. The sounds of combat echoed through the building as they left their newest friend behind.

Yuya's lungs were burning by the time they came to a large, dark chamber. She blinked in the dimness after the well lit hallways, struggling to see. A tiny sound was the only warning before a hail of small knives assailed them from the darkness.

Kyo cursed threw himself at Yuya, knocking her to the ground as the knives meant for her buried themselves in his back. Her eyes went wide with dismay but he only shoved himself up and turned on the unseen attacker with a roar. He unleashed a severing wind that blew the next barrage of weapons away and then followed in the wake of his own attack to strike at the assassin. Yuya stood slowly, unable to look away from the fierce fight raging before her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see the blood soaking into his kimono and she bit her lip in worry.

With all of her attention on Kyo, Yuya was completely unprepared when a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her. She fought instinctively and heard a muffled curse as one of her knives connected and the man lost his grip. She managed to land on her feet and immediately leaped away from the man who tried to grab her again. He was entirely focused on Yuya when Sasuke lunged at him from the side and knocked him away from her.

Scrambling back from the fight and drawing her weapon Yuya felt her stomach drop in fear as the masked man's hand darted out and caught Sasuke by the neck. The young ninja struggled futilely as he was hoisted into the air.

"What do we have here? Ahh, Yukimura's pet hanyou. Why are you risking your life for that girl? Your job is just to observe and report back to your master. You'd be wise to keep to the shadows and let me do as I wish," the masked man said.

Sasuke kicked his legs up and around the arm holding him and arched his body. The man let him go with a cry of pain as his arm was bent backward at the elbow. Sasuke landed on his feet and immediately attacked, lunging up to stab the man, but he was caught full in the chest by a kick that sent him flying through the wall into the next room.

Seeing that Kyo was still fighting with the Old Man Yuya realized she was on her own. She raised her sword and assumed a defensive stance. The masked man looming over her gave off an immense feeling of power, but strangely she felt no bloodlust or even anger.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is inconsequential," the man answered, his voice hollow from the effect of the mask covering his face.

"You bastard, are you the one who turned Kotaro into a monster? Are you the one who caused the destruction of my village?" she asked, glaring.

"You know those answers already," the masked man replied calmly.

Yuya shouted in anger and charged in to attack. He knocked her away casually and she skidded across the floor, barely maintaining her grip on her sword. Kyo fought angrily behind her, he had already taken several injuries and was having trouble landing any attacks on the wily and speedy old man.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing? How could you cause so much pain?" Yuya said as she continued to attack.

"I will do what I must for the sake of my Mistress's grand design. That boy was the perfect pawn to trigger the disaster needed to move you along the path to your destiny. You should feel grateful that the deed was done by outsiders," he said.

"Grateful? How could you say such a thing?" Yuya screamed as she attacked with all of her strength.

The masked man knocked her across the room contemptuously and looked down at her menacingly.

"Yes, grateful. If you want to understand true pain you should ask Kyo about the night his home was destroyed."

* * *

Kyo gritted his teeth, his fury rising as he listened to the masked man taunt the girl. It was only a matter of time before his darkest secret was revealed. He shouldn't have allowed her to stay with him. Watching her walk away because he insulted her would have been preferable to having her flee from him in terror. He knew that no one would stay by his side once they learned the truth of his monstrous past.

The sharp pain of a knife piercing his shoulder brought his attention back to the old man he was fighting and Kyo knocked the following projectiles away with a sweeping arc of his sword. His eyes narrowed as he closed in on his opponent.

The master assassin was wily and skilled, but his age was beginning to work against him. His breathing had grown ragged and Kyo's keen eyes detected a faint tremor in his legs as he fled to a higher position. The small knives he threw filled the air like leaves blown by the fierce winds of a typhoon.

Charging through the deadly hail, Kyo ignored the many wounds he received as he closed the distance between them and struck with all of his might. The old man attempted to dodge backward out of the way but his legs betrayed him and he wasn't fast enough evade the killing strike. As the two halves of his body fell to the ground Kyo turned and charged for the masked man with a roar.

"Bastard, I'll kill you!"

"Please try your hardest. I have an interest in measuring your growth since our last match," the masked man replied calmly.

Kyo raised his sword and quickly gathered the energy needed to create a severing wind. As soon as the invisible blade was formed he leaped into motion. His previous battles had taught him just how slippery a foe the man was. Kyo knew it would take more than a single attack to settle this fight.

Pushing his body to move faster than it ever had before, Kyo rushed up behind the masked man and struck for his undefended side with all of his strength. For a second he felt the thrill of success, until his target disappeared in a swirl of fabric.

Snarling in frustration, Kyo pivoted on the ball of his foot and raised his blade to defend against the blow he could feel coming for his unguarded neck. Steel rang against steel and he glared up at the masked man. Anger pulsed inside him like a living thing at the calm look in the eyes barely visible through two holes in the mask.

Kyo used brute strength to push the man back and unleashed another severing wind. Following in the wake of the attack he raised his sword to strike. The masked man casually stepped out of the way. Before he could turn Kyo felt a heavy impact strike him square in the back. The floor rushed toward him until a second blow to his stomach halted his forward momentum and knocked the air out of his lungs.

The third kick sent him flying across the room into a wall. Fireworks exploded across his vision as his head slammed into an oak pillar. It took all of his self control to maintain his grip on his sword as he slumped to the ground, wheezing and trying to clear his eyes.

* * *

Yuya covered her mouth with a hand in horror. Kyo shook his head groggily as he pushed himself to his feet. She had seen him struggle before, but she'd never seen an opponent strong enough to handle him like he was a child. Fear for him warred with anger for the man who was their mutual enemy.

"Beautiful, Kyo, your fighting style is pure beauty. It was magnificent watching you slaughter an entire town by yourself. Your true splendor shines when you are surrounded by death," the masked man said in a taunting voice.

Kyo's head snapped up, his face twisted in anger but his eyes shone with pain. He charged with an enraged roar. Yuya shook her head mutely. She had refused to believe the bounty posters and Okuni, even when confronted with the graves and the destroyed town. But the anger and hurt that Kyo gave off as he fought was undeniable proof that he really had done it. She couldn't deny the terror that made her tremble, but at the same time part of her wanted to ease the agony in those crimson eyes.

The masked man continued to divert every cut and was able to wound Kyo several times. His skill was amazing and he laughed mockingly as he fought. Watching him Yuya felt rage building inside of her. This man was enjoying playing with Kyo's emotions. Seeing that the masked man's attention was entirely on Kyo she charged to stab him in the back where he was completely open.

"How could you?" she screamed.

He moved out of her way with unnatural speed and spun to kick her with such force she was sent flying across the room into Kyo. He managed to catch her with one arm and absorb the impact of her flight. He knelt to put her down as they both glared up at the man who was playing with them like a cat with an injured mouse.

"How? Simple. Kyo was created to destroy. You can feel it, can't you? The fear that he inspires. It only takes a little nudge to drive him into a killing frenzy that won't stop until everyone around him is dead. When he goes berserk Kyo loses the ability to reason and will kill anything in his reach. He is unable to recognize his allies, friends, or even lovers." The man's gloating voice lingered on the final word spitefully. 

"Shut your mouth," Kyo growled, leaping forward to slash at the man.

He dodged backwards and continued to taunt Kyo as they fought. As she watched Yuya became increasingly certain this man was toying with them and it made her burn with anger. She waited for the right moment and then threw a knife to distract the masked man and charged in to stab him, he blocked her attack but it left him open to Kyo.

Kyo leaped forward to cut downwards powerfully enough to slice him in half. As his blade touched the masked man's forehead there was a strange pulse of energy and the man vanished, leaving behind only his cape and mask which were cut in half.

He reappeared only a few feet from where he had been and leaped backwards toward the shadows. Yuya's eyes widened in horrified disbelief as the fleeing man moved his hand from the cut on his forehead to reveal the face of Muramasa. Even Kyo was frozen in shock looking up at him, standing above them among the rafters.

"That was unexpected. I think this game has gone on long enough," Muramasa said, frowning in mild annoyance at the blood on his fingers.

"It can't be," Yuya said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kyo demanded, knuckles white as he gripped his sword.

"You will need to grow much stronger if you want to force me to answer any more questions. Find me if you can."

A gust of wind swirled around him so fiercely Yuya was forced to cover her eyes. When it had passed he was gone without a trace.

Kyo roared in anger and blasted away the rafters and roof with a shockingly powerful severing wind, but Yuya only stared after the man who had been her protector in stunned sadness. Their companions rushed in, Akari carrying the unconscious Sasuke in her arms. When she saw the remains of the Old Man on the ground she burst into a delighted smile.

"He's dead! You did it!" Akari said joyfully.

Kyo turned and the anger radiating from him snuffed out her happiness like a candle in a storm.

"Let's go," he said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"What happened?" Akari asked Yuya.

"The masked man got away," Yuya replied, unwilling to put the most painful part of it into words.


	11. One Search Ends, Another Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the haunted forest the gang picks up a new trail to follow, more companions join with them along the way.

Akari set fire to the hideout after they made it out, finding Benitora and Bontenmaru leaning against either side of the entrance in utter exhaustion. Yuya retrieved her things and tended to the worst of the injuries while they watched the place burn. When they turned to leave they saw the young students gathered just outside the clearing, watching them with a mixture of fear and hope.

Akari stepped forward to take charge of them and Yuya instinctively joined her. They marshaled the children into a group as Kyo set out on the trail leading out of the forest. They only made it a short distance before stopping for the night. With the many children and the severity of the injuries from the battle they made camp early. As Yuya sat and started wondering how she could possibly feed such a large group she was startled by Kyo dropping a large, very dead, boar next to her.

"What's the big idea?" she said, recoiling from the bloody beast.

"Dinner," Kyo said bluntly before walking away.

The children let out a cheer of excitement at the promise of pork for dinner. Yuya couldn't help feeling a bit of dismay at the thought of cleaning and dressing the animal by herself. Akari noticed her expression and with a few sharp orders had the older students organized and working surprisingly efficiently to get the boar ready, build a fire, and prepare spits for the butchered meat

Yuya was impressed by how quickly they transformed the whole boar into a collection of parts roasting over the flames. As the aroma of cooking meat joined the wood smoke a celebratory air settled over the group and soon enough the forest rang with their voices and laughter. Yuya felt herself smiling in spite of everything that had happened, until she scanned the clearing and realized that Kyo was gone.

She stood up and looked around again, worried that he had slipped off to follow Muramasa alone. She noticed a bit of movement in the trees and ran toward it. The light of the fire faded quickly once she was out of the clearing, and she began to wonder if her eyes had been playing tricks on her. Then a figure moved out of the darkness to block her way. She bounced off his chest and would have fallen had he not caught her by the arms.

"Where are you running off to?" Kyo asked, the smirk could be heard in his voice.

"I thought you left," Yuya replied, dismayed by how breathless she sounded.

"Oh? Is it a problem if I leave?" he asked, his amusement growing.

"Yeah, a big one. If you try to disappear on me I'll track you to the ends of the earth," she said fiercely, grabbing a fistful of his kimono to emphasize her point.

Kyo's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he brushed her hand away with a short laugh.

"I do what I feel like. If you want to follow me around that's your business," he said, striding passed her to return to camp.

Yuya stood still for a moment, watching him go. The shadows were too deep to read his expression but it sounded almost as if he was pleased by her threat. She shook her head, deciding that it must have been a trick of her ears as she made her way back to the group.

They walked all day and made it out of the forest by evening. They made camp once the trees were behind them, and when they woke in the morning there was a messenger from Yukimura sitting among them. He had news that the war had started and Sasuke was summoned to help. He also told them that there was a letter from Muramasa waiting for Kyo at the castle in Ueda.

Kyo asked why the letter wasn't sent to him and the messenger said it was because he had to travel through a war zone and his master thought the letter would be safer with Nobuyuki. Kyo grudgingly accepted the excuse and agreed to travel back to Ueda.

"I'll meet up with you on the road after I take these little ones to an acquaintance who can provide a home for them," Akari said, standing by the group of children they had freed from the old man.

"How will you find us?" Yuya asked.

"Oh, I have my methods," Akari replied with a mysterious smile.

"I'll be going too, I'll see you in Ueda," Sasuke said.

Yuya smiled and waved and he turned and disappeared down the road, both he and the messenger moving at a quick run that only the most well trained could maintain for long. Yuya stood watching them for a moment as their forms dwindled into the distance.

Noticing Kyo's long strides carrying him ahead she trotted to catch up. When she came alongside him she cast a glance up at his face, noted his pensive expression, and wondered if his mind was as occupied with thoughts of Muramasa as hers was. She wanted to ask him but knew that not only would he not answer, he would probably resent the information being revealed to their companions.

Behind them Bontenmaru was regaling Benitora with stories of his time as a general and his many glorious victories. Yuya occasionally peeked back at them and saw Benitora's face progress from interested, to bemused, to restless, to bored, to pained before he finally spoke up.

"If you're so amazing why aren't you still out there leading armies?" the bandit asked in exasperation.

Bontenmaru's easy smile fell and his eyes became guarded. Yuya sighed at the familiar pattern. She could never understand how he took such pleasure in telling bold war stories when whatever had ended his career was so painful to talk about.

"That doesn't concern you," the large warrior said flatly.

Benitora opened his mouth to retort but a glare from Bontenmaru appeared to make him think better of it. He began whistling instead, lengthening his stride to move ahead of the older man.

They walked through the day, passing other travelers but not encountering any enemies. It had been so long since Yuya could walk without fear of being attacked it was an almost surreal experience. When they stopped for the night she found herself humming as she prepared dinner. Once it was done she began handing out portions to her companions.

"That was a pleasant tune, I bet you have a lovely singing voice," Benitora said with a smile as he took the first bowl.

"Thank you," Yuya said with a blush, she truly enjoyed singing but rarely did it where anyone else could hear.

"I bet she sounds like a dying cat," Kyo said insolently.

Yuya whirled in time to see Bontenmaru, who was standing next to him, catch him off guard with a resounding slap upside the back of his head. Even as his shoulders hunched from the pain Kyo's eyes widened in anger. Snarling, he threw himself at the older man, tackling him to the ground.

As he fell Bontenmaru grabbed Kyo and heaved him across the campsite. Then he rose and started marching toward him as Kyo rolled to his feet. As the two men charged for each other Yuya grabbed one of Kyo's bottles of sake and threw it at them. It hit just as they converged, covering both in liquid and causing them to splutter and shake their heads.

"That's enough of that. If you have to act like children you can at least wait until after dinner," Yuya said sternly.

Kyo looked ready to keep fighting but Bontenmaru apologized with a slightly abashed look. He took his place by the fire and smiled gratefully as she handed him a bowl and a towel to dry himself off with.

Yuya turned to frown at Kyo. His face was set in a fearsome scowl and sake dripped from his hair. Hiding a smile, she turned away and retrieved a towel for him too. He swiped it from her extended hand, grumbling as he strode to the fire and sat. He vigorously rubbed the cloth over his face and head to soak up the sake before tossing it away and holding an impatient hand out for his dinner.

Yuya sighed as she handed it to him. The voice in her head asking why she was putting up with him was quickly answered by the memory of Kyo's body shielding her from a barrage of knives. He was consistently rude and callous, but when she was in danger his actions belied his usual behavior. An uncomfortable question began to coalesce in the back of her mind, but she dismissed it before it could fully form.

The following afternoon while they continued at the leisurely pace set by Kyo, the sound of running feet announced the arrival of eight men carrying a large palanquin. As it came abreast of them the men stopped and set it down, puffing and sweating in the early summer heat.

One leaned over to hold back the curtain covering the opening and Akari emerged, not entirely gracefully, followed by Okuni. The voluptuous woman moved stiffly, grimacing in pain as she stood. But she quickly schooled her face into an alluring smile and sauntered over to Kyo.

"You're so cruel, leaving without me. If I hadn't seen Akari I would have been left in the cold. But I won't let you get away from me again, Kyo, if you disappear I'll track you down no matter where you go," Okuni said, walking to him and running a finger along his chiseled jaw.

Kyo snorted and started walking, brushing her off. She called his name flirtatiously as she followed. Akari harrumphed and quickly caught up, taking Kyo's arm and pulling him away from Okuni.

"I'm sorry for bringing her along, Kyo, but she refused to leave me alone. She is the most annoyingly persistent woman I have ever encountered, I can't blame you for trying to ditch her," Akari said.

Watching the two women bicker over Kyo, Yuya felt a tingle of jealously. One of them was grace incarnate and the other had a body that could inspire lust in a stone statue.

"Don't worry Yuya, you're the first in my heart no matter what!" Benitora said suddenly, he'd walked up beside her without her even noticing it.

Yuya gave him a brief smile and shook herself, resolving to ignore Kyo and both of the woman gushing over him. She had more important things to worry about.

As they moved further south the signs of war on the horizon became clear. One night as they set up camp they could smell the smoke of burning castles and see the glow in the distance. Yuya was unusually solemn because of her awareness of the violence happening not far away.

Leaning over to stir the bubbling pot she felt a hand squeezing her backside and slapped it away. She straightened and rounded on Kyo, brandishing the wooden spoon she had been stirring with, but her reprimand was headed off when her mentor stepped in.

"What's this? It looks like it would make a fine necklace if I snapped it off," Bontenmaru growled, tendons standing out as he gripped Kyo's wrist and squinted angrily at the hand that had groped Yuya.

Kyo scowled, balled his free hand into a fist, and swung at the larger man's face. Bontenmaru caught the punch and bared his teeth in a smile that never touched his eyes. Kyo lunged forward to head butt the older warrior in the face. Bontenmaru snarled in pain and Kyo was able to free his hands to throw more punches. Yuya sighed as the two men began pummeling each other, wondering if they would ever get tired of fighting.

"Dinner's ready," she said to the rest of the group, who were watching the scuffle with amusement.

Yuya slept fitfully that night and when she woke she was surprised to see Sasuke sitting in front of the fire. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, noting that Kyo was already awake but the rest of her companions were still sound asleep.

"When did you get here?" she asked after a large yawn.

"About an hour ago," Sasuke replied.

He stood and helped Yuya to prepare tea and breakfast, the others woke up as they began to move around the camp. Pretty soon they were awake, fed, and ready to get back on the road.

"So how did it go?" Benitora asked as they walked.

"As expected. Everything went according to Yukimura's plans, the enemies targeted the valley he chose and he was able to lure the commanders into a trap. Many of the enemy soldiers have been taken prisoner, there are only small remnants of resistance but they'll be cleaned up soon enough," Sasuke explained impassively.

With the young ninja guiding them they reached Yukimura's base by the late morning. As they entered the tent enclosure they saw him sitting in front of a map of the battlefield while Kosuke tended to a wound on his leg. Kyo marched up to him and drew his sword, causing a group of ninja to appear from nowhere with their own weapons drawn.

"What business did you have with Muramasa?" Kyo said.

"Muramasa? He supplied some high quality weapons for our battle. This here is his work," Yukimura replied mildly, ignoring the blade hovering over his head and patting the sword at his waist.

Kyo narrowed his eyes suspiciously but Yukimura's smile didn't falter. Yuya couldn't tell if he was truly as innocent as he appeared, or if he was just an incredibly good liar. After a very tense moment Kyo sheathed his sword with a short sigh.

Yukimura turned his attention back to the map and gave some terse orders to his vassals, seeing to the last maneuvers needed to finish off the battle. Then he stood and called for horses.

"Things are well under control here. If we start riding now we'll be back at the castle in time to get a bath before dinner," the general said with a smile.

They reached the castle by late afternoon and found Nobuyuki waiting for them with a welcoming party. His extensive information gathering network had clearly told him of the group approaching. The lord smiled and waved as they drew near.

"Your strategies were as impressive as ever, brother. I must commend you on your impeccable defense of our lands," he said with a slight bow towards his younger brother.

"Never mind that, where is the letter from Muramasa?" Kyo said, pushing rudely past Yukimura before he could respond.

"Right here. You may rest assured that it hasn't been opened," Nobuyuki said, reaching into his kimono and producing a letter without the slightest sign of offense.

Kyo grabbed the letter and tore it open, reading quickly before making an angry sound deep in his throat and shoving it toward Yuya. She took it with only a slight hesitation, unsure if she really wanted to read it.

'Kyo,

I know that you must have many questions for me, and I promise to answer them someday. I'm afraid that pressing business demands my attention before I can sit down to have a talk with you. What I can say now is that events surrounding you and Yuya have deep roots. Antagonistic forces are gathering to stop you, but I have faith in your strength.

Until we meet again,

Muramasa'

Yuya frowned at the vague message. It gave no insight into Muramasa's true intentions, or even where he might have gone. She glanced up at Kyo's face, wondering what thoughts were churning behind those fiery eyes. They hadn't spoken about the unpleasant revelation at the end of the fight with the masked man. She didn't know if it was just his usual reticence or if he had a reason for not wanting the others to know what they had learned.

"Well, I don't know what Muramasa did to the two of you, but judging by your expressions I shouldn't ask," Yukimura said.

Kyo glared at him balefully and said nothing.

"We need to find him, is there any way your information network can help?" Yuya said.

"I didn't realize the letter would bear unwelcome news, my apologies. I would be happy to help you in any way. We'll send our best men out to find anything they can immediately. Please, come inside and allow me to treat you as honored guests," Nobuyuki said.

Seeing that Kyo was unlikely to respond Yuya accepted the gracious invitation on behalf of the whole group. Yukimura took her by the hand to show her inside and the rest had no choice but to follow.

"Come and make yourselves at home while my men search for information," Yukimura said.

"Why are you suddenly looking for Muramasa instead of the masked man? What happened back there in the forest?" Akari asked curiously.

Kyo scowled at her darkly and Yuya thought quickly.

"He got away without leaving a trace. So we figured Muramasa would be the best place to start looking again, since he was supplying you with information before," she said.

Akari frowned thoughtfully but couldn't find anything to argue with so Yuya pretended to be in a hurry to see her room. After dropping her stuff off she took advantage of the bath, delighting in the warm water. Finally alone for a while her mind was inexorably drawn back to their fight in the forest and the face of Muramasa under that mask.

Her feelings of betrayal, anger, and sadness warred with the distinct impression that he held no anger or malice toward them. He had spoken of a mistress and her grand design, and Yuya wondered what it could possibly be. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of any reason good enough for what he had done.

The warm water and beautiful scenery lulled her into relaxation and her mind wandered until the light began to fade and her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since morning. As she rose from the water she realized that she wasn't alone and instinctively pulled a small knife from her hair.

"You were taking so long I thought you'd drowned," Kyo said, the crimson of his eyes catching the evening light.

"Get out!" Yuya yelled, throwing the knife.

Kyo cocked his head to one side slightly, the knife missed his cheek by a hair and buried itself into the post he was leaning against. Yuya resisted the urge to crouch in the water, standing defiantly and glaring at him. She hoped that he attributed the red in her face to the heat of the bath.

"Kyo, where are you? Dinner is being served!" Okuni's voice called from outside.

"You shouldn't skip meals, you'll stunt your growth," Kyo said, his gaze lingering appraisingly for a moment.

At the sound of feet on the stone floor of the hallway leading to the bathroom Kyo slipped out of a door Yuya hadn't even been aware of. A moment later Okuni poked her head into the room and scanned it before sighing with disappointment.

"Have you been in here all afternoon?" she asked, looking down at Yuya in the bath with surprise.

"I lost track of time," Yuya said bashfully, climbing out of the water.

Okuni tossed her a towel and left in search of Kyo, calling over her shoulder that Yuya should hurry if she wanted to get a seat at the table. Yuya dressed quickly and headed for the banquet hall, her stomach rumbling in anticipation.

Yuya could hear voices raised in conversation as she approached the banquet hall and the savory aromas filling the air made her stomach rumble in anticipation. The room was large and well lit and a long table sat in the center hosting a boisterous crowd. Her eyes widened at the sight of the banquet; the large table was covered with more food than Yuya had ever seen in one place.

Deer, boar, pheasant, duck, and hare all scented the air with the aroma of roasted meat. Whole trout, their skin scored and fried in oil until crispy, were piled high on platters. Pickled and sautéed vegetables, seemingly of every color of the rainbow, sat in bowls spread throughout the other delicacies. In the center of the spread was a large bamboo container of rice with several paddles shoved into it for serving.

Sasuke fought with his ninja friends over their favorite dishes while Yuya's companions ravenously set upon the meal that was more extravagant than most had seen in their entire lives.

"Yuya! I saved you a spot," Yukimura said, waving with a smile and gesturing to the place next to him.

Her step faltered only slightly when she saw that the person on the other side of that empty spot was Kyo. There were no other empty places and the food was too good to pass up so she headed for it.

Bontenmaru paused his eating to watch as she sat next to Kyo, whose hand drifted toward her backside as if drawn by gravity. She blocked it with a well practiced move and sat, acting as if nothing had happened. There was a tense moment where she wondered if Kyo was going to push it and drive Bontenmaru to attack him again, but then Yukimura broke in and started loading both of their plates with his preferred foods and the moment passed without a fight breaking out.

Once everyone had eaten their fill the serving girls took away the remaining food and brought more sake, and the focus turned from eating to discussion. When Yuya was handed a bottle to pour for Yukimura and Kyo she took in in spite of herself, refusal not even crossing her mind. Glancing over at the amiable Lord's face she had to admire his skill at diffusing tension and getting his way.

Her train of thought was broken when she was jostled by an elbow, she looked to her other side and saw Kyo looming impatiently with his empty cup. She filled it without thinking, and scowled when he immediately drained it and held it out for more. She was preparing to give him a piece of her mind but stopped when a ninja came in to murmur something in Yukimura's ear and the lord's demeanor changed entirely.

"I haven't been able to get as much information as I would like about those strange men who attacked you, but I will share what I have," he said.

"What is it?" Yuya asked.

"They are from an empire so far to the west it is said to be the other side of the world. It is known as the Golden Empire. Such a distant land the only thing we know about it for sure is that it has been at war with a neighboring land called the Kingdom of the Sky for as long as history has been recorded," Yukimura said.

"Why would they have any interest in Kyo or Yuya?" Benitora asked.

"That we could not learn. The magic they used is also very unusual. We asked the priests from the family shrine to examine the ropes and the bodies and they determined that the power is linked to a foreign god but cannot say any more than that," Yukimura said.

"So they're foreign and use weird magic. Nothing that we didn't know already," Kyo said grumpily.

"I suppose that's true," Yukimura said with a laugh, before quickly turning serious again.

"Regardless, I have an interest in learning more about them. And I'll admit that I am intrigued by the currents swirling around you two. Which is why Sasuke and I will be joining you when you leave tomorrow. My men have found an indication that Muramasa is heading southwest toward Kyushu," Yukimura said.

"We'd love to have you along, but are you sure your brother will be okay without you?" Yuya said.

"He wants me to go learn what I can. He is also very curious about you two. Don't worry about our land, there are plenty of strong fighters here and it will take our enemies several years to recover from our recent victory," Yukimura assured her.

Yuya felt a familiar aura of malice from her other side and peeked over to see Kyo scowling into his empty cup. She filled it quickly and he tossed back the drink, still radiating anger.

She felt a nudge from her other side and saw that Yukimura was offering her a cup of sake. She blinked at him in surprise and he said that she should take part since it was their going away party before a long trip. She could sense the stormy expression on Bontenmaru's face from across the table and stubbornly took the cup and drank anyway, shivering at the burn of the liquid in her throat.

As Yukimura offered her another cup she could feel Kyo's impatience growing. She drank quickly and turned to fill his cup before he made an outburst. She did her best to keep up both with pouring for Kyo and Yukimura as well as drinking the cups the lord set in front of her. Before long her head was spinning and she decided to excuse herself before Yukimura got her any more drunk.

Yuya made her way to her room where she was filled with happiness at the sight of the soft futon. The summer air was still warm despite the late hour and she opened the door to let in the night breeze. As sleep settled over her she was completely unaware of someone sitting on the porch just outside her room, out of sight but able to observe any who approached.

Yuya woke early, feeling better rested than she had in weeks in spite of a slightly queasy stomach. She yawned, stretching luxuriously as she looked out the door at the dawn light staining the clouds to the east. Thinking about the road ahead she was filled with the sense of beginning something momentous and wondered just how far this journey would take them.

She dressed and headed out to get some breakfast, finding Kyo lounging in the dining hall with Yukimura. Her stomach turned when she saw that they were drinking sake.

"Ugh, sake," she said with a shudder, sitting down to prepare some tea.

"Ugh, tea," Kyo retorted, his face completely deadpan.

"You two are adorable," Yukimura chuckled, earning him glares from both Kyo and Yuya.

"The supplies are ready, we're just waiting for the late sleepers," Sasuke reported as he entered.

"No need to hurry, let's have a nice breakfast before we leave. We don't know when our next chance will be," Yukimura said, motioning for Sasuke to sit next to him.

The young ninja sighed and sat across from him instead, accepting the tea Yuya offered with a small smile of thanks. Once platters of food began to arrive the rest of the companions appeared as if summoned by magic.

"Kyo, where were you hiding all night? I was lonely and cold and needed you to keep me warm," Okuni complained as she sat next to him.

'Cold? It was so warm I could barely sleep,' Yuya thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Maybe you should have checked Yuya's room," Yukimura said with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"W-What? No way!" Yuya protested, face turning red.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at Yumimura who laughed, unbothered by the intimidation that usually stopped others in their tracks.

"Yuya's room? Ridiculous," Okuni said, casting her eyes toward her younger rival skeptically.

"I don't think so. If I needed someone to keep me warm I'd choose her in a second. She's as sweet as she is cute, and I could taste those lips without worrying about the taint of poison," Yukimura said, a barely detectable edge to the humor in his voice.

"I'd pick Yuya too! She has a smile like a ray of sunshine and she's still a growing girl. Those curves will fill out with time!" Benitora added.

Yuya felt her face turning redder with each word, but before she could shout at them Bontenmaru stepped in for her.

"That's enough of that. As long as I'm around Yuya will be sleeping alone. Anyone who has a problem with it has to go through me," he said, face like a storm cloud.

"Even if she wants company? How cruel," Yukimura said lightly.

Feeling like her face was about to burst into flames Yuya stood and fled from the room, unable to take any more.

After saying their goodbyes they returned to the road, heading southwest. Traveling through lands where Yukimura was known they encountered no trouble on the road, but after a month of walking they had crossed into territory Yuya had never been to and the lord's face was no longer recognized by the people in their path.

They did recognize Kyo though, and often ran or hid when they saw him coming. Some were brave enough to challenge their group, only to learn that it was a deadly mistake. Kyo walked in front and dealt with any fighters who tried to get in the way.

"You know, fighting a bunch of weaklings single handedly isn't going to help you in your next fight with M- the masked man. Why don't you just let the rest of us help so we can get through this place more quickly?" Yuya said one afternoon as she was patching him up after a fight with a large group.

"What's the hurry?" Kyo asked.

"We need to catch up to Muramasa!" Yuya said in exasperation.

"If he wants us to find him we will. Running along to where he's left clues is only going to play into his hands. We'll get there when we get there, and we'll find out what he's thinking then," Kyo said.

Yuya sat back in surprise, she hadn't realized he'd thought so deeply about it. Upon further consideration it did make sense that if Muramasa was clever enough to have manipulated them all this time, the clues Yukimura found were probably left on purpose.

"Besides, if he let any of us in on the action then he'd have share your tender ministrations afterwards," Yukimura said from where he was lounging on a fallen tree.

Kyo glared at him darkly and the lord smiled back lazily, offering to share the bottle of sake he was holding. Yuya finished quickly, trying not to think about how close she had to be to Kyo to do it. She was sure Yukimura was wrong, but it still made her uncomfortable and she could suddenly feel Okuni and Akari watching her.

A few days later they drew close to a town and Yuya was surprised to see the residents gathering in an excited welcoming party at the sight of Kyo.

"You've finally returned! We were worried the hero who saved our village would never be seen again," a man said, smiling widely as he greeted them.

"Hero? Kyo? Are you sure you have the right guy?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Of course. I could never forget those crimson eyes. Come inside, we'll have a feast and a party to celebrate," the man said, gesturing to a large house on the edge of town.

"No time. We'll take some sake for the road though," Kyo said, barely acknowledging the man who was hurrying along beside him.

"What is going on? Can you explain?" Yuya asked the man.

"Last year we had a bad crop and couldn't afford to pay all of the taxes we owed. When the son of our lord came with a force of men to take everything we had, Kyo intervened and saved us," the man said.

"Intervened?" Yuya asked, casting a skeptical look at her churlish companion.

"They got in my way and I cut them down, that's all," Kyo said.

"That sounds more like you, unintentionally saving a village just because some samurai annoyed you," Yuya said, rolling her eyes.

"Whether it was his intention or not, he saved us. We would have starved over the winter if we hadn't been able to keep the rice that those men were going to take. Please stay overnight. We have wanted to show our gratitude ever since you walked away without a word that day," the villager said.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Yukimura said, his eyes on the back of a different villager who was running away at full speed.

"Really, if you want to continue thinking of Kyo as a hero you're better off if he just keeps walking. The more you thank him the more he makes you regret it," Yuya said with conviction born from experience.

The villagers continued to protest but Kyo kept walking and soon enough they gave in and stood at the edge of town waving goodbye.

"So, now we know why the people of this country want Kyo dead. That village will be very lucky to escape repercussions when tax collecting time comes around again," Yukimura commented.

The shadows were beginning to grow long as the companions continued walking south along the dusty road. Yuya began to look around for a good place to camp overnight, she noticed a young samurai in a crisp white kimono and deep blue hakama standing a short distance ahead of them. The attractive, blonde man had an air of pride and refinement about him. When he caught sight of Kyo he strode forward to block their way.

"Demon Eyes Kyo, my name is Akira and I've come to execute you for your crimes!" the young man said, his back was straight and his speech polished.

Yuya put a hand on Kyo's sword arm to stop him from completing his draw, he scowled at her but she ignored him and appealed to the young samurai.

"You cannot win this fight. Please, let us pass," she said.

"I won't. Even if it costs my life I must stop that man," the young samurai said.

Kyo shook Yuya off and drew his sword with a bloodthirsty smile. She was helpless to stop them as they faced off. The young man drew a pair of short swords and faced Kyo with a cool expression. When they began to fight Yuya was surprised by how skilled he was, even though Kyo's sword had a much longer reach Akira was able to use his two blades to contain it and attack.

The rest of the companions gathered around her to watch with interest as the fight continued. The young samurai in blue hakama was surprisingly skilled. He seemed to have an almost unnatural ability to see Kyo's weaknesses and exploit them; kicking him where he had been stabbed earlier that day and consistently attacking the openings created by the stiffness and limited movement caused by his wounds.

"He's young, but that samurai has had a lot of training," Bontenmaru commented

Benitora and Sasuke nodded in agreement, watching the fight in fascination.

"What a pretty face. It will be a shame if Kyo kills him," Akari said, her voice as casual as if commenting on a cloud obscuring the sun.

When Kyo pushed the younger samurai off balance and then cut downwards towards his neck Yuya thought it was all over for him, but he managed to bring both swords up and cross them to stop the blow in spite of his weak stance. Turning one curved blade to trap the sword he had just blocked Akira used the other to cut across Kyo's belly.

Kyo jumped backwards, but not quickly enough to avoid the cut completely. His kimono flapped open and blood began to soak into the fabric. Akira brought his twin swords back into a ready stance and Kyo grinned as he set his feet for another charge. With blood drawn the fight increased in intensity. Yuya was impressed by Akira's ability to keep up with her ferocious companion in a serious fight.

It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake though, and eventually Kyo feigned an opening. When Akira took it he left himself vulnerable to a powerful downward cut that broke through his one handed defense and sent him flying. The young man's body was flung across the road and tumbled towards Yuya, who ran to him in spite of Kyo rushing in for the finishing blow. Yuya spread her arms wide as she put herself in the way of Kyo's attack and he managed to stop the strike before his blade touched her.

"Do you have a death wish? Never do that again!" Kyo yelled at her, fury making his crimson eyes burn like a furnace.

Yuya paled but refused to back down, and when he finally put his sword away she did her utmost to ignore him as she worked to save the life of the young samurai. While she worked she saw that despite his age Akira was covered in scars, he must have gained his skills through many difficult battles. Once the bleeding had been staunched and his breathing was steady she sat back with a sigh. She cleaned up and headed over to Kyo. He glared at her balefully as she approached and she hesitated before pushing through her fear to sit by his side.

"You're tough enough to survive a little wait. Don't be such a baby," she said to him, trying not to flinch at the anger that flared in his eyes.

He allowed her to tend to his new injuries and she couldn't help wincing at the depth of the cut across his belly. Yuya worked in silence, secretly impressed that the young man alone had pressed Kyo harder than any of the groups that had challenged him so far.

"Why do you help your enemies?" Okuni asked suddenly.

"I can't just let someone die in front of me," Yuya said, focusing on her work.

"Even if it means he will attack Kyo again? If he dies next time what use was your effort?" Okuni pressed.

"Those kinds of things don't matter. If you don't understand then explaining it won't help," Yuya said, irritation tingeing her voice.

"You should be glad she's like that, it saved your life," Sasuke pointed out.

"I don't disapprove, I just don't understand," Okuni said with a shrug.

"Yuya has the same kind of compulsion for healing that Kyo has for fighting; it's almost as if they were made to balance each other out," Yukimura said lightly.

That created an uncomfortable silence that stretched until Yuya finished with Kyo and stood up to fix dinner. When they were done eating Yuya checked the young samurai's temperature and he woke up. As he looked up at her a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. She helped him to sit up and when he saw Kyo he reached for his weapons.

"Stop that, you'll die if you try to fight now," Yuya scolded.

"But I must-" he began to protest but she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"You must rest or you will die. If you want to fight Kyo again he can wait until you're strong enough to provide a challenge," Yuya said firmly.

"I must kill him," the young man said, his blush deepening as he turned away from her.

"Why?" Yuya asked curiously.

"He murdered my older brother and my father sent me to avenge him," the young man replied.

"He loses one son and sends another to his death? Sounds like a great father," Akari commented sardonically.

The young man glared at her and she smiled down at him without a hint of remorse.

"You know you can't defeat him. Is it worth throwing your life away for a brother who's already dead?" the former assassin pressed.

"My life is worth nothing. My death will not bother my father," Akira said stoically.

Yuya sighed sadly and patted him on the shoulder, before gathering her things and standing. Akari frowned for a moment and then shrugged one shoulder and walked away.

"If you wish to throw your life away you should at least wait until you can fight properly. Heal and then find us again if you must," Yuya said before returning to the group.

They walked until the sun had set, leaving the young man lying next to the road behind them. Yuya hoped that he would give up on his revenge and convince his father to let Kyo go. It would be sad to see him die.

The next day when they returned to the road it wasn't long before Akira appeared behind them, trailing at a distance. It was heartening to see him moving so well, but Yuya was disappointed that he had decided to follow. He kept his distance as he trailed them, until the way was blocked by a large group of armed men led by two nobles on horseback.

"Akira, you traitorous coward! We've come to execute you and complete the mission you abandoned," the shorter of the two leaders declared.

Akira faced them stoically but Yuya had to step in.

"He hasn't abandoned it, he's just not strong enough to defeat Kyo yet. He is going to keep trying until he succeeds," she said.

"Ridiculous, if he can't do it now he should die. You and the rest of your criminal group too," the haughty samurai said.

"Bring it on," said Kyo, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword as his fighting spirit was kindled.

"Hold, brother. Don't be so hasty," the taller noble said, urging his horse forward.

He clearly possessed a cooler head and had a better sense for reading the strength of his opponents. He weighed Kyo with his eyes and seemed to decide that fighting wasn't a good idea.

"Look more closely. Lord Yukimura is among them. We cannot lightly kill this group. Instead we shall give our younger brother an ultimatum. You may follow Kyo until you are strong enough to defeat him. You are forbidden from returning home until you have done so," he said.

The hotheaded samurai looked down at Akira spitefully and finally agreed.

"As long as I don't have to see that smug face ever again, I don't care if he is dead or exiled," he said.

Akira bowed his head in acquiescence, politely thanking his brothers for their leniency. Yuya was shocked by the cruelty of it, but held her tongue when Bontenmaru put a large hand on her shoulder. Kyo looked disappointed as the group of armed men retreated.

"How could they be so mean to their brother?" Yuya asked.

"Easy, he's a half brother by a common woman," Yukimura supplied.

"How do you know so much about him?" Yuya asked.

"Knowing about the leading families of the other provinces is part of my responsibility," the lord replied.

Yuya tried to convince Akira to join with them but he refused, walking along behind and declining any offers for food or shelter. As their group sat laughing and eating around the fire Yuya couldn't help but feel sorry for the lone samurai sitting a distance from the group.

"Don't dwell on it too much, Yuya. He's a tough kid who can take care of himself. Besides, if you worry about him too much you might hurt Kyo's feelings," Yukimura said.

"Yukimura, keep talking and you'll loose that silver tongue of yours," Kyo growled, glaring at him.

"See look, he's already jealous," Yukimura prodded, jumping backwards as Kyo drew his sword.

Yuya laughed as the two of them started sparring, she was glad the lord had joined because he was so skilled at lightening the mood. She didn't notice the thoughtful look on Bontenmaru's face as his eyes wandered from her to the handsome young man sitting a distance away by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 closes out the first arc of my story, there are two more arcs to go. I hope you're enjoying it so far and would love to hear some feedback.


	12. The Road to Nagoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group journeys southwards, unfazed by bandits and any other obstacles that get in their way. Once they reach their destination there is more than one unpleasant surprise waiting for them.

The buzz of cicadas began to fill the air as summer's heat set in. Their unusual group still drew stares from the farmers working in their fields, but the days without encountering any enemies stretched into weeks. Yuya found herself spending more time chatting with her new companions than scanning the brush for enemies. The whole group seemed to relax as they moved further south.

The road they were taking wound into a small grove, the shadows of the tall trees were a welcome relief from the heat of the sun. Yukimura paused briefly next to a shrub, then nodded and muttered something, apparently to the bush. Yuya exchanged an amused look with Benitora, wondering just how much sake the lord had been able to put away since morning.

After a time Yuya felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling as she realized that the birds had gone silent. Alarm tingled in her as she tried to remember when they had gone silent and couldn't. Kyo put a hand on the hilt of his sword. The others stopped chatting immediately and followed suit.

Suddenly a figure leaped out of the shadows, sailed right over Kyo's head, and lunged at Benitora with a naginata. He barely had time to raise his weapon and block the attack coming for his neck. He stepped back, catching the long, slightly curved blade with his spear and knocking it down toward the ground. He lunged in with a stab. The mystery warrior jumped back out of the way and brought their weapon up again, a shaft about six feet long topped by a two foot long curved blade. Yuya's eyes widened as she realized that the naginata user was a woman, a beautiful woman with wild curly hair and violet eyes.

"M-Mahiro? Is that you?" Benitora asked, his voice shaken.

The woman's brows drew together in a fierce scowl as she pointed the blade of her weapon at a very confused Benitora.

"You bastard! When you didn't return I mourned you for dead! Only to learn that you've been following some blonde around like a puppy? I should shorten you by a head!" the woman shouted in outrage, before charging in to attack again.

"Wait Mahiro, I can explain!" Benitora said, fending off her attacks.

"After you left that jerk Goro took over the gang and everything is horrible now! You wouldn't believe the things the guys are doing under his orders!" Mahiro said, slashing at him viciously with the long blade of her weapon.

Benitora took advantage of an overenthusiastic lunge and slid inside her range to knock the weapon from her hands. When she turned on him with a knife she had somehow produced he caught her wrist and spun her around to pin her against his chest with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Stop attacking me already! I'm sorry I abandoned you, okay? It's just that things were getting so boring back in the gang and I found this really interesting group of people to travel with," Benitora said.

Mahiro's face flushed an increasingly deeper red. She dropped out of his grip and leapt away, grabbing her weapon off of the ground as she did so.

"Benitora, it's not good to abandon a lover like that. Shame on you," Yukimura chided.

"L-lover? You're wrong!" both said simultaneously.

"Really?" Yukimura asked in surprise.

"This girl was my second-in-command back when I was the leader of a bandit gang," Benitora explained.

"And you just left things in her care and started following Yuya? No wonder she wants your head," Akari said with a disapproving frown, and for once Okuni agreed with her.

Sasuke shook his head in disgust and even Bontenmaru was frowning darkly. Benitora shrank under the massed condemnation of the group and did his best to defend himself.

"I couldn't help it, I was spellbound the moment I laid eyes on Yuya. I'm not the only one who feels it, she has the charisma of a goddess!" he said.

"Now, now, he's an idiot but there's no need to kill him," Yuya said, stepping in to prevent the fight from starting up again.

Mahiro bristled and swung the blade of her weapon towards Yuya, who spread her hands in a mollifying gesture as she tried to calm the girl down. Yuya thought for a moment she had made a mistake as Mahiro's violet eyes narrowed. Mahiro spun her weapon and set the butt on the ground and leaned on it as she surveyed the group facing her. Yuya let out a small sigh of relief and behind her Kyo let his hand fall away from the hilt of his sword.

"You should just forget about those jerks in your old gang and come along with us," Yuya told her with a welcoming smile.

"Go with you?" Mahiro asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, the more the merrier. Right guys?" Yuya said, the rest agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Hmph, why would I want to join you?" Mahiro said, tossing her hair.

"It would be better than being alone. Besides, you can use your time to win Benitora's heart away from me just like he's trying to win mine away from Kyo," Yuya said flippantly.

Mahiro frowned thoughtfully while Yuya's words rippled through the rest of the group.

"Oh ho? Did I just hear Yuya saying that Kyo has her heart? You lucky dog you!" Yukimura said in delight, elbowing a poker faced Kyo.

"W-what? That's not what I said!" Yuya protested, turning red.

"Didn't you? Wouldn't your heart have to be Kyo's already for Benitora to need to win it?" Yukimura said.

"It was a slip of the tongue! I'm just trying to stop the fighting so we can keep moving. It feels like I'm the only one who's taking this chase seriously," Yuya said, turning back down the road and marching ahead angrily.

The rest followed, Yukimura calling insincere apologies after her. None paid any heed to Mahiro, who stood watching them argue and laugh with each other as they drew father away. Eventually, after Benitora glanced back at her inquiringly, she began walking. Her steps lengthened and before long she caught up with the group.

Out of the corner of her eye Yuya noticed the tension slowly easing from Mahiro's shoulders as she was enveloped in the camaraderie of her eccentric companions. Some distance behind Akira continued to trail along by himself, unwilling to let the warmth of the group reach him.

The newest addition to the group stayed quiet for several days, observing the banter of the group. She seemed particularly interested in Benitora's interactions with Yuya, and Yuya's interactions with Kyo. Yuya had grown accustomed to the woman's silence and was surprised when she suddenly spoke up.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Mahiro asked.

"We're heading to Nagoya, it should take another couple of weeks to get there," Yuya answered.

"What business do you have there?" the girl asked curiously.

"We're trying to find someone. He was last seen in Nagoya," Yuya replied, noting a certain tension in Kyo's shoulders that meant he was listening and ready to yell at her if she said too much.

"Oh? You're following someone," Mahiro commented thoughtfully, her eyes flicking around the various strong warriors in the group.

Yuya nodded, hoping the line of questioning would change soon before it veered into uncomfortable territory.

"What if he's there to get passage on a ship? If I knew this group was looking for me I think I'd try to put a sea between us," the girl said.

Yuya had considered the possibility, but didn't want to dwell on it. She knew that finding Muramasa would be incredibly difficult if he fled to the mainland, and also knew that was where he had brought her and Kyo from originally.

"Don't even want to think about it, eh? Will you give up if he's left the islands?" Mahiro asked curiously.

"Never. I'll keep searching for him even if I have to go to the ends of the earth," Yuya said with steely determination.

Mahiro made a thoughtful sound, her eyes on Benitora's back as if wondering how far he would follow Yuya on her quest. Before she could say anything about it Mahiro changed the subject abruptly.

"What about that blonde samurai following you? What's his story?" she asked.

"Akira? He's been exiled by his family. He has orders to kill Kyo, so he's following until he's strong enough to defeat him," Yuya said, the tone of her voice conveying her thoughts on his chances of ever winning.

"What a weird bunch of people. No wonder Tora likes you so much," Mahiro said, shaking her head.

Yuya was offended for a moment, but looking around at her collection of friends she had to admit they were a pretty odd group. Sighing, she shook her head and turned her attention to the road ahead, it wound into a narrow valley flanked by tall cliffs. Her skin prickled as she took stock of the terrain; there were no signs of people but she couldn't shake the feeling of danger that came over her.

"Guys, I think there might be an ambush up there," she said to the group.

"Probably. The conditions are perfect for one," Yukimura said lightly, not changing his pace at all.

The rest of the companions agreed that it was a likely spot for an attack, but none seemed bothered by the possibility. Shaking her head Yuya had to admit that Mahiro was completely right about them being a group of weirdoes.

When they were in the middle of the narrow valley a group of rough looking bandits stepped out to surround them. A hulking man with an axe glared at them menacingly.

"Give us your money, weapons, clothing, and the women, and we'll let you live," he declared as he stood in their way and brandished his weapon.

"Your offer is quite generous, however I'm afraid we will have to decline," Yukimura said as he drew his sword, a confident smile playing across his lips.

The air in the valley seemed heavy with menace as the bandits facing them snarled in anger, raising their weapons and moving forward to attack. Kyo said nothing, only smirking in anticipation as he used a thumb to push his blade out of the sheath in preparation to draw. The rest of the group also readied themselves to fight, though Yuya looked at the men lining the cliffs above them with bows and rocks nervously. Her eyes widened as she saw them start to fall, dead or unconscious, under the attacks of Yukimura's ninja. She hadn't realized such a large group had been shadowing them, and was impressed by their skills at both stealth and killing.

As the men above began to fall, her companions sprang into action and the group surrounding them was driven back under the fierce onslaught. Yuya drew her sword and leaped into the fray to strike down a bandit who was aiming for Mahiro's back. The two of them fought together against the men who targeted them thinking they would be easier to kill.

Meanwhile the rest wreaked devastation on the enemies in their own unique ways. Kyo and Yukimura fought with joyful ferocity as they sliced through the enemy ranks, while Sasuke flitted like a shadow as he felled one bandit after another with deadly efficiency. Bontenmaru raged with the power of a bear as he knocked and flung men away from him, while Benitora carved a wide path with his whirling spear. Okuni caught men who charged her with strangling wires while Akari moved like a goddess of war through their ranks, men dying wherever her knives flashed.

In mere moments the situation turned from what looked like an ironclad ambush into a rout of the unsuspecting bandits. As the few survivors fled in terror from the group of warriors Yukimura called out after them.

"Remember this fear! Let it be known far and wide that any who challenge us will die!" he shouted.

"What was that about?" Yuya asked as she bent to pick up a rag to clean off her blade.

"Just a warning. Hopefully it will keep the small fry out of our way. Seems like we've moved out of the lands where people know to fear Kyo. It would be a bother if every bandit in our path thought we'd make easy prey," the lord said.

"Quit trying to be helpful," Kyo grumped.

Yuya shook her head at his idiocy and asked if anyone needed bandaging before they continued on their way. The only wounds received were minor so there was no need. They continued on without lingering any longer among the dead.

"How long have your ninja been following us?" Yuya asked Yukimura curiously as they left the valley behind.

"From the moment I joined you, of course. Who do you think I've been issuing orders to this whole time?" Yukimura said.

"Issuing orders?" Yuya asked, but even as she spoke the words she remembered her confusion over the lord apparently talking to shrubbery.

"You didn't think I was chatting with trees and shrubs, did you?" he asked, irritation mixed with the amusement in his voice.

Yuya blushed, exchanging an abashed look with Benitora. Kyo caught the look and chuckled.

"And you call yourself a ninja, you're hopeless," he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, like you knew they were there!" Yuya retorted.

"Of course I knew. I'm not an oblivious amateur," Kyo said, offended that she would question his abilities.

"I think you and Benitora were the only ones to not notice. And that bandit girl, I don't think she had a clue," Akari said with a knowing smile.

Mahiro frowned at her but didn't argue. Okuni had a brow arched mockingly, and Bontenmaru wouldn't meet her eyes. Sasuke was as impassive as ever, but clearly had known about his companions the entire time. Yuya sighed and shook her head, reminding herself once again that she was in the company of freakishly strong warriors. She was only weak when compared to them.

A few days later the path they were following came to a ravine where the remnants of a rope bridge dangled uselessly on either side of the chasm. The group bunched together at the edge of the cliff and everyone looked around wondering what to do.

"Deal with this," Kyo said to no one in particular before sitting in the shade beneath a tree for a nap.

Yuya glowered at him for a moment and then put down her pack to rummage through it. When she pulled out the axe she carried for chopping firewood there were several audible groans. She frowned and put her hand on her hips.

"I don't see anything other than trees around here to use, so we might as well start working," she said resolutely.

Bontenmaru took the axe from her hand and it looked pitifully small in his large fist. Yukimura laughed and asked if he could look in Benitora's bag. The reformed bandit handed it over with a puzzled look and after some fishing around Yukimura retrieved a much larger axe that looked appropriate in Bontenmaru's hand.

"No wonder my bag was so heavy! How did that get in there?" he said.

"I asked Sasuke to make sure we had a good axe in case we needed it," Yukimura said.

"So why is it in my bag?" Benitora said.

"You're trying to grow stronger as you travel right? I thought you'd appreciate the help," Sasuke said with a deadpan expression.

"You little brat, how did you even sneak it in there?" Benitora growled.

"It was easy, you left everything completely unguarded when you went to spy on the girls in the bath after dinner," Sasuke said, to Benitora's dismay.

While Yuya and Mahiro scolded him, Bontenmaru and the rest discussed which tree was the best one to fell. There was some debate about the right width, ease of chopping it down on one side against having a wider bridge on the other, before they settled on one and Bontenmaru started swinging.

Though the whole group gathered around, the only ones to do any of the real work were Bontenmaru and Benitora. Sasuke was too small, Yuya and Mahiro were willing but the guys wouldn't let them, Okuni and Akari were unwilling, and Yukimura lounged while he drank sake and dispensed unasked for advice. When Benitora, red faced and panting, turned on him and demanded to know why he wasn't helping Yukimura said that he was the overseer making sure things went smoothly.

When Benitora began to emit a murderous aura the bloodlust of Yukimura's hidden ninja suddenly filled the clearing. Remembering that he had a bunch of other followers Benitora demanded they come out and help with the chopping, and a few of them were willing. Rokuro led the largest and most amiable of Yukimura's followers to join in the work and the crowd around the tree grew larger and more boisterous.

Yuya looked over at Kyo, sleeping with his sword propped against his shoulder, apparently unbothered by the noise and antics of his companions. He seemed to have the ability to nap at any time, regardless of the situation. She wondered if sometimes it was just an act. He always woke as soon as anyone approached him, and it made her question how deeply he ever really slept.

As if to demonstrate her thought Kyo used his sheathed sword to block a blade that sliced out of the shadows behind him towards his neck. Yuya's eyes widened in shock as Kyo looked up with a smile and Akira jumped back out of range of his sudden attack. The young samurai drew his second blade and held both at the ready as Kyo stood and loosened his shoulders in preparation for a fight.

Yuya realized that the rest of the group had also turned to watch the clash, everyone but Benitora who was back at swinging the axe. The fight between Kyo and Akira was beautiful to watch, the grace of both samurai was only outmatched by their ferocity. Yuya watched with her heart in her throat, not wanting to see either of them hurt.

Kyo feigned an opening and Akira lunged for it, one of his blades thrusting toward Kyo's heart. He twisted to the side as it pierced his kimono and the stab was turned into a slice. Kyo's move made Akira step heavily on his front foot so that his balance was too far forward. Kyo took advantage of the mistake and brought his fist around in a punch that sent Akira tumbling and knocked him out cold. Yuya ran to him and was relieved to see that although unconscious, he wasn't badly hurt.

"He's fine," Kyo said as he sheathed his sword and turned to check on the progress of the bridge.

Yuya grabbed her bag and went to Kyo, who frowned down at her for only a moment before stripping to the waist so she could see the cut across his chest. It was deep enough to require stitching, and he grumbled as she set about her work.

"How you can complain about getting stitches but happily allow yourself to be sliced up like a roast I will never understand," Yuya said.

Kyo glanced down at her but said nothing, maintaining his poker face as usual. By the time she was finished with Kyo the team working on the tree finally got it to fall and after a moment of suspense it settled into place across the ravine and they had a way forward. After everyone was across Yukimura asked Kyo if he'd like them to push the tree down so Akira would be delayed.

"Why would I want that?" Kyo asked.

"I have no idea, it was a silly thing to ask," Yukimura replied with a smile, offering Kyo a bottle of sake.

When they descended to the plain below the air grew even hotter, and one evening after dinner Yuya decided to wash off in the cool river to refresh herself. When objections were raised to her leaving alone Okuni offered to go with her and Akari and Mahiro quickly joined in. They found a nice spot some distance from the camp and stripped down to bathe. After a long day of walking in the muggy heat the cool water was wonderfully refreshing.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is such a large group traveling together to get answers from one man?" Mahiro asked.

"I'm not sure, really. Kyo and I are the only ones who have a past with him. The rest kind of came together as we went along and it just felt right. It's hard to explain," Yuya said.

"I just want to be with Kyo, I care nothing for this man or his answers. As long as I am at Kyo's side I will be content," Okuni stated archly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I feel the same. However, I think there must be something deeper to this. That lonely samurai who never let anyone near him is now at the center of a group of powerful warriors. There must be some force behind it," Akari said.

"What kind of force do you mean? Speak plainly," Mahiro demanded.

"I cannot speak plainly of that which I do not know. All I can say is that there are deep currents swirling around Kyo and Yuya. Yukimura noticed it and I think he is as intrigued as I am. Even you have been caught up, why else would you deign to come along?" Akari replied with a small smile.

"Me? My reasons have nothing to do with those two," Mahiro said.

"Perhaps not, but don't you think it's odd that you went from wanting to kill Benitora to joining the group with him in a matter of minutes? Did you have any intention of joining this group when you first attacked?" Akari prodded.

"No, I wanted him to leave you and come with me," Mahiro muttered, then turned bright red as she realized she'd spoken out loud.

"You do love him, don't you?" Yuya asked with a warm smile.

Mahiro looked as if she were fighting a battle within herself for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"I have since we were little. I've always admired him but he has never seen me as anything more than a child," she said.

"You've known each other that long? I thought you met in the bandit gang," Yuya said.

"No, we knew each other long before that. Before the bandits were such a problem. Back when Benitora's father was the lord of our land," Mahiro said.

"A lord? You mean that ne'er-do-well was born into a noble family?" Okuni said, surprised for the first time.

"He was, the youngest son of the lord. My father was one of his best fighters. I was his only child, so lacking a son, he taught me his techniques with the naginata. The boys of the castle would tease me, but not Benitora. He encouraged me and even sparred with me. The rest would never train with me but he didn't care that I was a girl. He said that all that mattered was that I was strong," Mahiro said, her face sad with the nostalgia.

"So what happened? Why did you become bandits?" Yuya asked curiously.

"We lost everything in a war. The lord and my father were killed along with all of Benitora's older brothers. He wasn't allowed to go to battle because he was only twelve. I was nine. We fled the castle together and had to fend for ourselves with only the weapons our fathers had given to us. I would have died if it weren't for his strength and determination to live. We had to abandon our pride and steal just to survive," Mahiro said.

The group fell silent as the story sank in. Yuya had never imagined that Benitora had such a sad past. Just as she was preparing to tell Mahiro that she would support her in her efforts to win Benitora's heart the quiet of the evening was shattered by a war cry.

Yuya jumped up and pulled a pair of small knives from her hair, looking for the enemy. Scanning the trees around the river she saw movement through a thin screen of saplings and realized that Akira was fighting with Kyo again.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea to attack him while he was watching us bathe. Even a warrior as skilled as Kyo couldn't help but be distracted by my body," Okuni said, stretching luxuriously.

Mahiro's face turned beet red as she realized they had been watched. As Yuya turned to fetch her towel and clothes she couldn't help wondering if the girl was more upset by being looked at or having her story overheard. Yuya was glad Mahiro had been the target of the questioning this time so that she didn't have to worry about Kyo hearing too much about her feelings.

As they were dressing, Benitora came charging through the forest toward them, brandishing his spear. His eyes were drawn first to the fighting, and when he realized there was no threat to the girls he relaxed and looked over at them only to realize they were all in various states of undress. Before he could react Mahiro and Yuya began hurling river rocks at him and he fled under the barrage, calling out pitiful apologies as he did so.

The women finished dressing and then watched the conclusion of the fight. Akira's techniques had improved in the short time he'd been following them but not enough for him to defeat Kyo. The younger samurai was once again lured into lunging too deeply and knocked away by a cut that would have killed him if he hadn't gotten his guard up in time. Akira's right arm was cut deeply and he was left with only one weapon.

"You're improving faster than I thought, maybe it will only take you a hundred years to catch up to me. If you live, that is," Kyo said, sheathing his sword.

"This fight isn't over yet!" Akira said, charging in with his single sword held high.

Kyo easily sidestepped the attack and then used one hand to catch the younger man by the throat and lift him off the ground. His crimson eyes glowed balefully.

"If you die here, you'll never grow strong enough to challenge me," he growled.

After a momentary struggle Akira dropped his sword and went limp. Kyo dropped him onto the ground, where he sat coughing and rubbing his throat.

"Wait a minute, I'll get my kit," Yuya said, turning to head back to the camp.

"There is no need, I can take care of this little cut myself," Akira said, pushing himself to his feet and retrieving his weapons.

Yuya wanted to protest but stayed silent as the young man disappeared into the trees, his shoulders slumped in the shame of defeat. Kyo watched him go with an unreadable expression as Yuya stepped up beside him.

"He's not the only one who should be worried about growing. The only one in this group who's flatter than you is Akari, and she has a good excuse," Kyo said.

He casually dodged the punch aimed at his kidney and headed back to the camp, ignoring both Yuya and Mahiro's yelling. Okuni laughed in amusement but Akari looked distinctly annoyed.

The next mountain range they crossed offered a view of the sea from it's crest, and Yuya knew that they were finally getting close to their destination. The group grew a little more tense as they approached the port city, watching for familiar faces and attacks at the same time.

"This coast is rife with pirates, we need to be careful," Yukimura warned before they entered the city.

"Pirates? Why so many here?" Yuya asked.

"The power of the emperor is thin down here. There is also the draw of trade with the Middle Kingdom, which is forbidden to legitimate merchants," Yukimura explained.

"Why is it forbidden?" Yuya asked.

"Because the Kingdom of the Sun refuses to submit to the Middle Kingdom as a vassal. Only vassal states are allowed to trade with them," Yukimura explained.

"But the pirates can?"

"The black market is open to all," Yukimura said with a smile.

The large gates of the city loomed before them. They entered with the rest of the crowd traveling on the wide road. Yukimura gave an order to his hidden followers to search for news about Muramasa. They rushed ahead while the companions found an inn where they could put down their belongings and wash off the dirt of the road. They had been camping in the wilderness every night for a month and they were all ready to have a roof over their heads and futons under their backs.

Yuya felt much more like herself after washing her hair and taking a nice bath. The clean, light cotton yukata she changed into was a delight to her skin. The meal prepared for them was full of delicious things Yuya had never seen before, and the atmosphere was festive as they dined. After the plates and platters had been cleared away and the men were quietly enjoying their sake a message was delivered to Yukimura with the location of a place Muramasa had been seen.

Yuya laid awake for hours that night, trying to imagine what they might learn the next day. In the morning she woke early and dressed in a blessedly clean kimono, taking care to secret extra knives about her person as she always did. She met the rest of the companions in the large room they had rented. Everyone was focused and quiet.

Yukimura led them to a large building with a bespectacled man standing in front. A pair of burly guards stood outside the door. While Yukimura tried to charm the merchant into letting them in, Kyo walked past him without a word and knocked out the two guards before kicking the door open.

Everyone inside the building drew weapons and prepared to fight. Kyo went through them like a bull through tall grasses until he reached the man in charge and held his sword to his throat. The man didn't flinch, only holding a hand up to stop his men, seemingly unfazed by the threat to his life.

"You must be Demon Eyes Kyo. Muramasa told me you would come," the man said calmly.

"Where is he?" Kyo growled.

"Not here, I'm afraid. You will need one of our ships to take you across the sea to the Middle Kingdom if you want to find him," the man said.

Kyo frowned in displeasure and sheathed his sword, the men in the room still pressed against the walls to be as far from him as they could.

"The Middle Kingdom? Why would he go there?" Yuya burst out incredulously.

"Who knows why that man does anything? I've stopped asking. I can provide passage across the sea for the right price, but I cannot help you in any other way," the leader of the pirates said.

"What is your price?" Yukimura asked.

As the bartering over their passage began Yuya looked around the building, which was full of interesting foreign art and other curiosities. She had never imagined that their quest would take them outside of the country and couldn't help wondering just how far Muramasa intended on going. Once Yukimura had arranged for their passage on a ship leaving in three days and paid half the fare upfront they headed out of the building.

While they were discussing what they could do for the days until their ship left they turned down a street that was eerily empty. The sound of shuffling feet came from all around and strangely dressed men appeared from the buildings and alleys to surround them. Yuya and her companions prepared to fight as the mysterious foreigners began to chant one of their spells.

"What is going on?" Mahiro asked, looking confused as she held her naginata at the ready.

"They're here to take Yuya, we have to protect her!" Benitora said, jumping to take up a position on her other side.

To Yuya's surprise Mahiro neither argued or asked any more questions. She put her back to Yuya and faced their enemies with determination. The chant grew louder as they approached, and the familiar heaviness of the magic settled over Yuya. To her dismay it appeared to be effecting the rest of the group as well, everyone but Kyo, who attacked with his usual vigor.

Her companions fought valiantly in spite of the difficulty of moving. Yuya stayed in the middle and threw knives whenever she saw an opening. They seemed to be doing a good job keeping the men at bay. Yuya noticed a faint shadow above her and a golden rope snaked out of the air and wrapped itself tightly around her. Before she could react the cold sank into her and her body was suddenly numb and unresponsive. A strong pull on the rope hoisted her out of the group and pulled her to the rooftop above where they were fighting.

As the men holding her began to run along the ridges of the rooftops she lost sight of her friends and fear filled her. Panic threatened to take her wits and she breathed slowly and tried to think of a way to escape. As she did her best to calm herself one of the men carrying her suddenly fell, headless, and tumbled off the roof.

There was a moment of shocked silence before the others were subjected to a ferocious attack. For a second Yuya thought Kyo must have caught up with them, but she recognized the form of Akira among the blurring action of the battle.

The young samurai fought the three men with ease, cutting them down with the grace of a dancer as he fought with his two swords. Once he was done he untied Yuya and helped her to stand. She was still shivering from the cold and fear.

"Who were those men?" he asked her, not even breathing hard.

"I'll explain later. First we need to get back to the others," Yuya said, looking back the way they had come.

"Can you run?" Akira asked, still holding her arm.

Yuya nodded and proved her words by sprinting along the roofline towards the continuing sounds of battle. It felt like it took hours to reach them, though it had only been minutes, and Yuya was greatly relieved to see everyone still alive and fighting. She raised an arm and began to shout down to them that she was fine, but Akira stopped her by putting a callused hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! They'll just try to take you again," he said.

She realized he was right the instant that it was too late. Some of the enemies had already started pointing to her. Her companions noticed and her eyes met Kyo's for a second before he lunged back into the battle. Akira pushed her behind him and ordered her to stay back. He drew his swords and shouted a challenge at the men charging toward them.

"Not one of you will be allowed past me!" he declared.

The foreign fighters charged for him and he used the high ground to the utmost advantage to hold them all back. While the enemies turned their attention to Akira it left them vulnerable to the warriors behind them. Kyo led a charge that cut through the ranks. In a moment the tide of the battle was turned. Before long Yuya's friends had finished off the last of the strange foreigners; all but one that Yukimura and Sasuke kept alive for questioning.


	13. Voyage to the Middle Kingdom

With the proper encouragement the pirates who had arranged for their passage to the mainland were willing to supply a room for them to question their captive. After tying the man to a chair Yukimura and Sasuke woke him and began the interrogation.

Yuya did her best to suppress her discomfort and watch but once the man started screaming she was forcefully escorted out of the room by Bontenmaru, who promised that she would be told everything later. Mahiro accompanied her while the rest stayed behind, all but Kyo looking grim faced. Once outside she allowed herself to shudder in horror about what was happening. The fact that most of her friends were capable of participating in such an exercise made her see them in an entirely new light.

After several hours her friends emerged from the room and a group of pirates was sent in to clean up and dispose of what was left. Yuya followed them to a different room to discuss what they had learned.

"Well? What did he say?" Yuya asked impatiently.

"A whole lot of nonsense," Kyo replied brusquely.

Yuya frowned at him and looked to Yukimura for a better explanation.

"First you must keep in mind that some men will say anything under duress to make the pain stop. His information may not be entirely reliable," Yukimura said, Yuya nodded impatiently and he continued.

"According to that man, you are the daughter of the Golden Emperor, the leader of the Golden Kingdom far in the west. He has ordered that you be brought back to him," Yukimura said.

"The Golden Emperor?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"He also said that Kyo is the offspring of the Crimson King, leader of the Kingdom of the Sky and longtime enemy and rival of the Golden Kingdom, which is why they have been trying to kill him," Yukumira said.

"I don't understand. How could this be?" Yuya said, shaking her head.

"All I know is that the idea of questioning Muramasa is becoming more intriguing by the minute. If you two really are the heirs to enemy kingdoms it creates many new questions about his involvement in your lives," Yukimura said.

"The fact that he is leading us to the Middle Kingdom makes me wonder if he has anything to do with that Goddess of Prophesy who is so famous for meddling in the lives of men," Benitora said.

"It is possible, I could see any number of reasons for the Middle Kingdom to have an interest in the affairs of their two strongest rivals." Yukimura said.

"Still, it's hard to believe that we have anything to do with those emperors. To be told so suddenly that your father is a king is difficult to believe," Yuya said.

"Maybe so, but for one who is outside looking in it isn't such a surprise. What reason would there be for a man to take such care of another's child? For what reason were you both suffering from head injuries and amnesia when you arrived in this land? Why would it be so important to either kill or capture you? This answers all of those questions neatly," Akari said.

Yuya frowned and glanced over at Kyo. He appeared to be enjoying his drink without paying any attention to their conversation at all. She knew him well enough to know that he heard every word but he would never let them know what he felt about it.

"So, what about you? Are you ready to admit that you're one of us yet?" Akari said to Akira.

"One of you? Don't be ridiculous," Akira said.

"Oh? If you're so set on being Kyo's enemy why did you abandon your chance to attack him while he was distracted so that you could save Yuya?" Akari said tauntingly.

"I didn't-" Akira protested.

"Oh, didn't you? You were following us so that you would have the chance to rescue the girl? Saving her is part of some greater scheme to get close to Kyo and kill him?" Akari pressed, her lips curved in a teasing smile.

"Let him be. He could have reacted without thinking," Yuya said.

"Yeah, my body just moved on it's own," Akira grumbled.

"Well, it was a good thing you did. And since I already paid for your passage on the ship I think you should just give in and join us," Yukimura said.

Akira looked at the lord in surprise, apparently at a loss for words.

"Don't let their teasing bother you. We could use your strength on the journey ahead," Yuya said.

After some hesitation Akira grudgingly accepted their invitation and agreed to go with them. They spent the rest of the day preparing for the trip. In the morning they made their way to the docks to find the ship that would take them across the sea.

Yuya thought it looked enormous. Once aboard the sailors assured her that it was an average sized ship for such a crossing and told her she would see much larger at the harbor they were heading to. Before setting sail they were ushered into their small cabins. Yuya shared the largest with Okuni, Mahiro, and Akari. Kyo shared another with Yukimura and Sasuke, while Bontenmaru shared the last with Benitora and Akira.

Once they were out of the harbor Yuya ventured out of her cabin and encountered a friendly sailor who introduced himself as Kazu.

"How long will it take to get across?" Yuya asked him.

"If the winds are good it should only be a few days," he said.

Squinting out at the open water with no sign of land Yuya expressed surprise that it wouldn't be longer. The sailor smiled and said that travel over water was much faster than over land when conditions were good.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing over there, but you should know that a war is brewing. You should be very careful about where you go and what you do. The lords in the seaside provinces are doing their best to maintain a normal state of affairs, but if you venture inland you're liable to run into military leaders forcefully conscripting travelers into their ranks," Kazu said.

"Do you know anything about why the war is brewing?" Yukimura asked, surprising Yuya who didn't realize he had approached from behind her.

"Emperor Wu died three months ago and his top general is now vying with his eldest son for control. It's only a matter of time before they stop their political maneuvering and start fighting," Kazu told them before leaving because he had to get to work.

"Interesting, it sounds like we're being drawn into a very volatile situation. I have a feeling someone intends on using us to influence the outcome," Yukimura commented.

Everyone fell into a thoughtful silence as they contemplated the dangers and mysteries waiting for them on the other side of the sea. Yuya couldn't imagine what might lay ahead, but she was sure that it was going to be much more than just finding Muramasa to ask him about what he'd done.

She woke early the first morning of their voyage and found a spot on the foredeck where she could watch the sea ahead without being in the way of the sailors. She had always assumed that she was an orphan, so part of her was happy to learn that she had a father who was alive. A larger part of her was frustrated by the mysteries surrounding how she'd been taken from him and why.

The powerful emotional reaction she'd had to those men trying to take her was impossible to shake. She wanted to meet her father and ask him so many questions, but she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that being taken to him would be bad. A voice in the back of her head whispered tauntingly that she just didn't want to be taken from Kyo but she dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"What's on your mind, child?" Bontenmaru asked, putting a large hand on her shoulder.

"Why couldn't he just send a message asking me to come home?" she said, surprising herself with the outburst.

"He's a king. They rarely ask for anything," her mentor said.

"Doesn't he know that killing my friends will make me hate him?" she said.

"He might not care about that at all. To many rulers their children are little more than pawns to be used politically. You also must keep in mind that he has no way of knowing that we are your friends. He might think we're holding you captive and his men are meant to rescue you," Bontenmaru said.

Yuya went quiet. That possibility had never occurred to her. Nevertheless, her feelings of outrage over them harming her friends and trying to take her by force didn't lessen.

"Listen, everything about the journey ahead is likely to be dangerous. Don't wander off alone or stray too far from the group once we make landfall. Take Mahiro or Okuni with you if you don't want to bring a man along," her mentor said gravely.

Yuya looked back at him and saw how serious he was. It confirmed her vague feeling that there was danger lying ahead of them. They both fell into a contemplative silence as they watched the blue of the waves ahead of them.

The sound of Sasuke's irritated scolding drew their attention back towards the mid-deck, where Yukimura was rushing to the rail to lean over and empty his stomach.

"What's the problem?" Yuya asked as she made her way to them.

"He was feeling seasick so he decided to drink a bottle of sake," Sasuke said, his expression and tone showing exactly how he felt about that decision.

"If I'm going to feel like the world is moving anyway, I might as well be drunk," Yukimura moaned miserably.

"You're just making yourself feel worse. I have no sympathy for idiots," Sasuke said, not budging in spite of his words.

"Hold on a second, I think I have something that might help," Yuya said, heading below to rummage through her things.

Her bunkmates were all still in the cabin. Mahiro was brushing her hair and Okuni and Akari looked like they had only recently woken up. As Yuya busied herself looking for her upset stomach remedy Mahiro asked what she was doing.

"Lord Yukimura is seasick. I'm going to bring him a ginger mixture that should help," she said, letting out an exclamation of success when she found it.

"Oh? Is that little ninja boy with him?" Okuni asked, perking up a little.

"Of course, he's staying right by Yukimura's side, scolding him like a mother," Yuya said, standing.

"Which means Kyo is all alone in his room. I think I'll pay him a little visit," Okuni said, rising from her bed.

She was still in her sleeping yukata and it showed every curve of her voluptuous body. Akari looked over at her in dismay since she needed more time to get ready. Okuni smiled at her rival before heading out of the door humming to herself. Akari cursed and jumped out of bed to start dressing.

Jealously coiled within her but Yuya pushed the two woman and Kyo from her mind and headed above to offer some help to Yukimura, who was still leaning on the rail looking miserable.

"Here you go. This ginger mixture is great for soothing stomachs," Yuya said, offering him the drink.

He grimaced but tossed it back quickly, shuddering as he swallowed. She took the cup back from him and smiled at Sasuke, who continued to complain as he watched over his master.

Around midday they were told that a meal was ready for them. Yukimura groaned and refused to even go below but the rest made their way to the cabin where the tables for eating were firmly bolted to the floor. Kyo had already taken a place, and was flanked by Okuni and Akari who were fawning over him as usual. Yuya sat next to Bontenmaru and then motioned for Akira to sit next to her when he entered, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"How is your stomach? Are you feeling seasick too?" Yuya asked him as he sat.

He shook his head, taking his seat and doing his best to not look across the table at Kyo.

"Buck up, young man. You're sitting next to a pretty girl, about to embark on an adventure. Opportunities to find a new life for yourself abound," Bontenmaru said heartily.

Akira looked over at him with a withering expression, and the older warrior smiled warmly.

"If you keep thinking of Kyo as your enemy you're not going to last long. If you see him as a rival who you must strive to beat someday it will make traveling with him easier," Bontenmaru said.

Realizing that he was still having trouble adjusting to the idea of being one of the group Yuya put a hand on Akira's wrist and squeezed comfortingly.

"I can't imagine how painful it is to be exiled from your family. I hope you can come to think of us as something like a family, even though it's not the same," Yuya said.

He glanced over at her and a blush stained his cheeks, she pulled her hand away in embarrassment when she realized how intimate the gesture was. They both focused on eating for the rest of the meal, but every time their arms brushed the red returned to Akira's cheeks.

After they finished lunch Yuya returned to her spot on the foredeck and sat watching the waves and thinking again. She wasn't alone long before Benitora approached and sat next to her.

"Why the gloomy face?" he asked.

"I can't help feeling like the answers we seek are going to be very difficult to find. There is a whole giant country where he could hide from us and all the while we will have to worry about the men sent by my father," she said.

"Don't worry about them, we'll handle it if they come," Benitora boasted.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but they've almost taken me twice. It was only the intervention by someone outside the group that stopped them both times; I'm not so confident," she brooded.

"If they ever do take you we'll get you back. Even if we have to cross to the other side of the earth," Benitora promised seriously.

The earnestness in his oath provided a small comfort to her, though it didn't help with the feeling that she was a burden for the group. To be the only one in need of protection was galling. Mahiro appeared in search of Benitora and couldn't hide the jealousy seeing him next to Yuya caused.

"What are you doing up here? Aren't you worried about those two stealing Kyo away from you?" she said.

"No!" Yuya replied, incensed.

"Oh? You're that confident in the hold you have over him?" Mahiro asked.

"Hold over him? He doesn't want to have anything to do with me," Yuya grumbled, trying to ignore the pang the words incited in her chest.

"You really think that?" Mahiro asked, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"He's made it abundantly clear that he thinks I'm nothing but a nuisance," Yuya said flatly, hoping to end the conversation.

"For such a smart girl you can be really stupid sometimes," Mahiro said, shaking her head ruefully.

Yuya clenched her fists in anger, temper flaring. Benitora stepped between them and raised his hands.

"Okay, I think that's enough helpful advice," he said with a reprimanding look for his childhood friend.

Mahiro tossed her hair over her shoulder as Benitora took her by the arm to guide her away. Yuya watched them go, feeling irritated and out of sorts.

* * *

Kyo kept his eyes locked on the featureless expanse of sea outside of the porthole as he did his best to ignore the women who were bickering over him. His left arm was enveloped in Okuni's ample bosom while the right was held in a vice like grip by Akari. One was as luscious as an overripe peach and the other as hard as an old root. An insidious voice in his head whispered that there was a woman on the ship who struck the perfect balance between those traits. He scowled and drove the thought from his mind.

The more he was apart from her the stronger the urge to seek her out became, but he refused to give in. Instead he drank deeply and occupied his mind with the puzzle Muramasa presented. The man was using him, but to what purpose he could only guess.

* * *

When Yuya returned to her room she was surprised to find Mahiro there. She greeted the other woman a bit awkwardly before making her way to her bunk to lie down. She was glad when her bunkmate didn't make any attempt at conversation.

A quiet knock on the door turned out to be Sasuke coming to ask for more medicine for Yukimura's stomach.

"That stuff worked so well I think he might be able to eat dinner if he has some more," the boy said.

Yuya gladly mixed another dose, taking the time to explain to Sasuke how it was done before giving him the ingredients for more.

"Thanks Nee-chan. With this hopefully he won't be totally useless when we get to shore," he said.

Yuya smiled as he left. The boy's protective feelings for Yukimura reminded her of how much she had cared for Kyoshiro. Thinking back on her old teacher reminded her of the suspicion he had shown towards Muramasa the first time they had met.

She hadn't seen him for more than two years, since before her village was destroyed, and had rushed forward to throw herself into his arms. Muramasa had told her how glad he was to learn that she was alive and in good care, and Kyoshiro had demanded to know why it took him so long to come asking after her wellbeing. He was skeptical about Muramasa's reason for not visiting in such a long time. Back then Yuya had a difficult time understanding why her teacher had looked upon her protector with such disdain.

Now she wondered if he had somehow been insightful enough to know that Muramasa's intentions were not entirely pure. She desperately wanted to be able to talk to him again and the painful ache of loss returned to her strongly.

"Are you okay?" Mahiro asked suddenly, causing Yuya to jump because she had forgotten that she wasn't alone.

"Yeah, just remembering a friend I lost," Yuya said.

Mahiro patted her on the shoulder understandingly before asking if she felt like getting some food. Yuya nodded and followed the other girl to the dining cabin. She was glad to see Yukimura sitting at the table even though he was picking at his food without any enthusiasm. She sat by him and Sasuke, leaving the seat next to Benitora for Mahiro.

After dinner everyone returned to their cabins. It was starting to get dark and the captain's orders were that they were only allowed on deck during the day. Yuya and Mahiro chatted for a while until Okuni and Akari entered, complaining about Yukimura forcing them to leave.

"To think he would threaten to vomit on us. He is the least dignified lord I have ever met," Akari vented.

Yuya couldn't help but smile. It was easy to imagine Yukimura doing such a thing, and it would be hard to think of a better way to get those two away from Kyo. She tried to ignore the tiny surge of satisfaction she felt.

The next day Yuya found a better spot where she was out of the way and less visible so she could spend the day alone with her thoughts. She left only for meals and made sure to make it back without being seen, feeling like she needed some time apart from her companions. She had been traveling alone for more than two years, and with the close quarters on the ship the constant teasing and questioning was starting to grate on her nerves.

Over dinner Bontenmaru asked her if she was feeling okay, clearly concerned about her since she'd been so withdrawn.

"I'm fine, just needed some time alone to think," she said.

He nodded understandingly and patted her on the shoulder, not pushing her to talk any more than she wanted to. She let the banter wash over her as she ate, not contributing to the conversation at all.

That night Yuya sought her bed early, climbing into the bunk while she had the room to herself. Troubled thoughts gave way to restless dreams. In the middle of the night she was awakened by a particularly unsettling nightmare. One which evaporated from her mind as soon as she woke with a gasp. As she tried to calm her pounding heart the ship lurched and for the first time the movement got to her.

Rising quietly, Yuya retrieved some of the ginger mixture she'd made for Yukimura and headed to the galley for hot water. She stumbled a bit as the ground under her feet tilted, and realized that the ship must have entered rough waters. When she reached the cramped quarters where the cooking was done Yuya retrieved a wooden cup. Bracing herself with feet spread wide, she took the pot of hot water from where it was secured over the stove and carefully began to pour. An untimely lurch nearly caused her to spill scalding water on her hand, but she managed to keep the cup under the spout.

Returning the pot to the stove she dropped the mix of herbs into the hot water and stirred, inhaling the pungent aroma. The sharp scent of ginger blended with the fresh scent of peppermint. The heady mix settled her mind as well as her stomach and she let out a sigh. Looking around the room she saw nowhere to sit so she headed for the door to the dining area.

In the dim light it took a moment for her eyes to discern the form of a man leaning against the wall. Yuya stopped in her tracks, her hands tightened on her cup as she remembered that she'd left her weapons in her room. As the adrenaline coursed through her veins her eyes adjusted enough to realize that it was Kyo.

"What are you doing here?" Yuya asked, relief warring with irritation inside her.

"I had to get out of that room." Kyo's voice was slightly strained.

Yuya wondered what could have bothered him enough to drive him out after he'd spent almost the entire voyage cooped up in that little cabin. The ship lurched again and she nearly dropped her tea as she fought to keep her balance. The movement reminded her why she'd come to make tea in the first place. She thought of Yukimura and realized that the rough waters were probably making his seasickness even worse. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she realized what the problem must have been.

"I can't blame you for leaving," Yuya said, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Kyo snorted in disgust, clearly of the opinion that his troubles weren't amusing in the least. Yuya couldn't stop a giggle from escaping as she slipped onto a bench. She heard footsteps approaching and took a long sip of her drink to hide her smile. Kyo flopped down beside her, leaned against the table, and took a long swallow from the bottle in his hand. He was close enough that she could feel the heat from his body and her own cheeks began to warm in response.

They sat together drinking in silence until Yuya's cup was empty. The queasy feeling in her stomach had been replaced by a fluttering sensation that was both unsettling and oddly pleasant. A hundred questions flitted through her mind but she couldn't bring herself to give voice to even one of them.

She had intended on returning to her cabin after finishing her herbal drink, but she was hesitant to leave. Her tiredness had fled and despite the confusing jumble of emotions roiling inside her she had to admit that it felt nice to sit next to Kyo. She'd barely seen him during the voyage and she hadn't realized how much she missed just being in his presence until they were together again.

Thinking how he'd react if he ever heard her say such a thing, Yuya's ears grew hot. She dropped her face into her arms, crossed in front of her on the table, as she squeezed her eyes shut and vowed silently to never say anything of the sort to him.

"Go to bed. Eating in this place is hard enough without knowing that you drooled all over the table," Kyo growled suddenly, his hand falling on her shoulder and shaking her.

"I'm not drooling! I wasn't even falling asleep." Yuya pushed herself up to glare at him as she protested, knocking over her cup in the process.

She lunged to catch it before it fell from the table just as the boat lurched again. Her fingers closed over the cup but she lost her balance and was pitched forward. The boat rocked back in the opposite direction as she tried to correct herself and she was sent tumbling backwards.

There was a rustle of fabric as Kyo shifted to catch her and she found herself in his lap instead of on the floor. Yuya blinked, frozen in surprise. A stray thought noted that he smelled like sake and wondered if that's how he tasted too. Her eyes widened in mortification and she pushed herself away from him and headed for the door.

Yuya hurried back to her cabin, closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. Her heart was pounding so loudly she thought it might wake the others, but no one stirred as she stood trying to calm herself. When she eventually crawled back into her bed she was unable to sleep. Her mind kept returning to the memory of his scent and the feeling of his arms.

When she dragged herself out of bed the following morning she was deeply relieved to hear the call of land being sighted, and by evening the sailors had maneuvered into the chaotic harbor. Yuya felt her mouth falling open as they passed an enormous ship that dwarfed the one they were on. Looking up at the massive side of the hull was dizzying.

"I told you this isn't a big ship!" Kazu laughed, seeing her amazement.

Yuya's eyes were drawn to other immense vessels, and then beyond to the city itself. Everything from the buildings, to the people, to the goods being traded looked exotic. When the ship was finally moored in place she was excited to disembark and see things for herself, in part glad for the distraction from her own thoughts.

The city was unlike any Yuya had seen before, crowded with multi-story buildings painted in a riot of colors. The streets bustled with people from all walks of life, hailing from lands both near and far. Yuya saw men with beards thicker than any she'd seen in her life, wearing flowing, hooded robes, their heads bent in an animated conversation as they discussed the silks piled before them. Other merchants were wearing silk, different colors of the expensive material layered in eye bending combinations, and their hands dripped with jeweled rings. Her eyes widened when she saw that they had golden rings dangling from their ears, and a few even had sparkling piercings in their noses.

Moving through the mix of people from all over the world were local housewives doing their shopping and laborers going about their daily work. Yuya realized she was staring like a country bumpkin and shut her mouth before Kyo or Yukimura started teasing her.

Once they had entered the teeming mass of people she had to focus on not getting separated from her friends. They managed to find an inn and after some haggling rented a pair of rooms to stay in overnight. After a bath they gathered in the larger room to have their dinner and discuss their next move.

They waited while the serving women carefully placed bowls of soup in front of everyone. It smelled delicious and was filled with vegetables and some strange looking tentacled things Yuya had noticed fish mongers selling in the market. Rice and dumplings were served to accompany the soup before the woman withdrew.

"We need to search the city for clues about Muramasa. I think inns would be a good place to start," Yukimura said, still looking faintly green as he eyed his food unenthusiastically.

"I think the ore sellers and weapon buyers might provide leads as well. We might want to split up and have two groups looking in different places," Yuya said.

"That's a good idea, but I don't think we should have any groups going anywhere. Individuals with experience in information gathering should go alone and the rest should stay here out of sight," Yukimura said.

"Experience in information gathering?" Yuya asked, thinking that she had been spending years doing just that.

"Yes. Meaning myself, Sasuke, Akari, and Okuni," Yukimura said firmly.

Yuya frowned at him but decided against arguing when she saw how serious he was. She sat back in a huff as the four named information gatherers discussed their plans for the next day.

The first day waiting for information was bad, but after three days with no leads it was becoming unbearable. Yuya paced as she fretted over the possibility that the lead they got was false and Muramasa wasn't anywhere to be found. Kyo lounged as if he didn't have a care in the world, drinking and occasionally making snide comments about her anxiety. Eventually she couldn't stand the prodding and idleness any longer and she asked Bontenmaru to give her a lesson like he used to.

"You want to spar with me? What's gotten into you?" he asked, seemingly content to relax and gaze at the garden while enjoying the local sake.

"I can't stand just waiting around. At least I can try to improve my skills a little," she said.

"You're skills need more than a little improvement," Kyo said mockingly.

"No one asked you!" Yuya said.

Bontenmaru frowned across the room at him and then agreed to spar with Yuya, to her delight. Getting some exercise felt good, and Bontenmaru was as solid and impossible to hit as always. He pointed out a few of her openings and weaknesses, then gave her some pointers on how to fix them. Inspired by their practice, Mahiro asked Benitora if he wanted to have a go.

The two pulled out their weapons to spar and Yuya was impressed by the speed and skill they displayed. They had clearly practiced together for countless hours. When they finished both were breathing hard and sweating but had broad smiles on their faces. The people who worked at the inn watched in fascination and applauded when they were done.

"How about the two swordsman, will you give us a show too?" one of the workers asked with a smile.

"No. If I fought with Kyo it would go beyond sparring, and I would hate to do any damage to your establishment," Akira said coolly.

The man looked even more interested in watching them fight but a single glance from Kyo stopped him from asking again. After putting her weapons away Yuya asked Mahiro if she would like to join her for a bath. The two of them headed off together after telling Bontenmaru to keep an eye on Benitora for them. The reformed bandit looked over at the large warrior and sighed regretfully.


	14. Severance

After Yuya and Mahiro had finished their bath they went to the room to learn that Yukimura and Sasuke had returned with some information.

"A man matching Muramasa's description was seen in the company of a caravan heading toward the capital, Chang'an. They were carrying weapons, armor, and food to help supply the army in preparation for war," Yukimura reported.

"Chang'an? Where is that?" Yuya asked.

"It's located near the center of the country. Which means it's a long way from here and in the middle of the area soon to be a war zone," Sasuke supplied.

Everyone looked a bit crestfallen at the news, but it was good to have a lead and they started making preparations for the trip. When Okuni and Akari returned both were irritated to have not been the ones to find the information first, but they were as relieved as the rest to be able to move on. They sat down to discuss the road and conditions ahead.

"This country was ruled by a single dynasty, known as the Xia, for more than three hundred years. Until a warlord betrayed the inept emperor and killed his entire family except for a single infant son. He used him as a puppet ruler until he had a strong enough hold of power to kill the child too," Yukimura explained.

"That's horrible!" Yuya said.

The lord nodded curtly and continued.

"It is. After dispatching the last of the Xia emperors the warlord had himself crowned and took the regnal name Emperor Wu. He ruled with an iron fist for nearly ten years until he died a few months ago. Since his death the powerful families have been aligning themselves behind two rival factions. One faction is led by Wu's eldest son, Shao. Shao's faction is in control of the area we will be entering first." Yukimura paused, checking to be sure they were following him before continuing.

"The other faction is led by Wu's strongest general, Zhang. Zhang is currently holding the imperial capital and he has installed Wu's youngest son Liu on the throne. Both factions are maneuvering for advantage in the coming war, and both appear to be waiting for the other to make the first move," the lord said, his voice businesslike.

A heavy silence settled over the room as everyone thought about what lay ahead of them. Looking around at the faces of the people who had become her friends, Yuya wondered just how perilous this journey was going to be.

"I won't ask you all to put yourselves in danger, but I must go. There are things I need to find out," Yuya said.

"This is far too interesting to walk away from. Besides, I've heard that there are some very strong warriors in this country and I'd like to learn about their fighting styles," Yukimura said.

"There's no way I'm leaving your side until you're back home, safe." Bontenmaru said.

The others added their agreement to his statement.

"Thank you, everyone. Really, thank you," Yuya said gratefully.

"Don't let that princess business go to your head, moron. They all have their own reasons for wanting to do this. All except the big softy, at least," Kyo said with a contemptuous frown for Bontenmaru.

Yuya scowled at him, but his words rang true. The strange band of companions they had gathered all had their own motivations and plenty of secrets. That didn't bother her though. As long as they were together and lending their strength she was happy to have them around.

They had a large feast in the inn and Yuya made sure to enjoy her last night on a soft futon. She woke early in the morning to bathe and when she was walking back to her room drying her hair, Kyo stepped out of the shadows and made her jump back in fright.

"What are you sneaking up on me for?" she said.

"I was just walking. If you didn't notice me it's your fault," he said.

The narrow halls made it impossible to give him a wide berth as she passed and she was unable to evade when he grabbed her. Bontenmaru had given her some pointers on dealing with this sort of thing though, so she put one to use and to her surprise it worked. She twisted out of his grip and backed away down the hall.

"Leave me alone! Why are you grabbing me when you have those two throwing themselves at you all the time?" she asked, images of the shameless flirtation of Okuni and Akari welling up in her mind.

"Just checking to see if you've fattened up with all the eating you've been doing," Kyo said with an infuriating smile.

Yuya threw her soap at him and marched back to her room, wondering how he was always able to get under her skin so easily.

A few hours later they had left the inn and were making their way out of the city to the road inland. Once they were out of the city and on the road Yuya began to feel better. The seaside province was peaceful and the people seemed happy. But as they moved further inland signs of unrest began to appear.

They noticed a distinct difference in the atmosphere and attitudes of the people. The villages were nearly devoid of men, and the people looked hungry and afraid. Yuya's heart ached for the thin, sad-eyed children who gathered to watch them pass.

Eventually their way was blocked by a troop of soldiers led by a haughty captain.

"Stop! You have all been judged to be criminals and will hereby be conscripted into the General Zhang's army," the captain announced.

"Criminals? Who has judged us as such?" Yukimura said, his voice amused.

"I have! Now drop your weapons. If you come quietly I'll have the women made into concubines instead of selling them into slavery," he said.

Before Yukimura could continue the conversation Kyo had relieved the captain of his head. The contingent of soldiers began to shout and prepare for a fight, but they were quickly overwhelmed. One managed to escape and Yukimura frowned after him, muttering that it was going to bring trouble.

Yuya noticed villagers watching from a distance, their faces showed the terror they felt for this group of strangers able to kill so many men. She encouraged everyone to get moving, wanting to get away from the scene as quickly as they could. Remembering the lack of men in the village her heart clenched, even if their families weren't among the watchers the men they killed surely had loved ones somewhere.

The next day they entered a narrow valley, walking straight into an ambush. The man in charge was clearly higher ranking than the man Kyo had killed the day before, and this time the force they faced was too strong to easily cut through. As Yuya's friends formed into a defensive circle and drew their weapons the general urged his horse forward to talk with them.

"The penalty for killing my soldiers is death, as is the penalty for resisting conscription. Your sentence is clear, but if you are willing to fight for us I can commute it," the general said.

Kyo's eyes narrowed as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened, but Yukimura put a hand on his arm to stop him as he stepped forward.

"Why would you be willing to take us on? Isn't that a risk?" he said.

"Everything in war is a risk. Your deaths are certain now that you've come this far, but I know that they will cost us a good number of lives. Far better we use you against our enemies and let them kill you," the general said.

"If we agree to fight for you, you must let us keep the women with us. They are ours and we will not tolerate anyone trying to take them," Yukimura said.

The general looked over the group, noted the confidence with which all of the women held their weapons, and nodded in acquiescence.

"Women soldiers are not unheard of. They will be conscripted alongside you if you cannot stand having them sold off," he said.

"We should agree, moving through the country will be much easier if we're allied to these men," Yukimura said quietly, waiting for the barest hint of a nod from Kyo before he stepped forward and announced their acceptance of the terms.

They were led back to the general's command post under guard, where they were watched closely until the force started the march inland the next day. Traveling with the army was slow, but there was plenty of food and they didn't have to worry about bandits attacking them.

Their first night on the road, Yuya and her companions dined together, away from the other soldiers. They received sullen or outright murderous glares from many of their fellow soldiers, angry over the deaths of the men who first tried to conscript them.

A friendly voice called to them and a smiling man waved them to his fire.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I can't help wondering why your attitude towards us is so different from most of your compatriots," Yukimura said as they sat.

"I can't blame you for resisting conscription. I'd have done the same if I could. Rather than resent you for it I'm glad to have such strong allies. I hope that when it comes time for battle you'll all be assigned to my squad," the man said.

"How kind of you. If only your outlook were more popular," Yukimura said, eyeing the many angry faces looking at them from other fires.

Yuya also noticed some of the men watching her and the other women with hungry looks. It made her feel distinctly uncomfortable but Okuni and Akari seemed more amused than anything. Bontenmaru glowered darkly at anyone he caught leering, and Akira had a surprisingly frightening icy stare that sent men scurrying away. Even Benitora produced a glare that stopped men in their tracks. None of them held a candle to the malice Kyo was able to exude. Between them the leers and stares soon stopped.

As days passed and the guard on them grew more lax Yukimura and Sasuke began spending more time away from the group gathering information.

"I've managed to learn our destination, we may have a problem up ahead. We're going to take up positions at a fort in a mountain pass. The enemy army is on the other side and the conditions are so favorable things are unlikely to change any time soon," Yukimura said.

"So, what does that mean?" Benitora asked.

"We might have to defect to the enemy or desert and escape into the wilderness in order to keep moving forward," Sasuke explained.

Before long they could see the mountains looming ahead of them, and the closer they got the more impressive they were. They rose steeply to snowcapped peaks that seemed to pierce the sky. The army had to file into narrow ranks to squeeze onto the winding road that climbed into the heights.

The fort was nestled into the highest pass. It spanned the distance between the cliffs so that the large iron bound gate was the only way through. Towers rose to either side of the gate, and barracks squatted beneath them. Arrow slits lined the walls so if an enemy ever made it through the first line of defense they would emerge into a killing zone with no cover. Yukimura whistled as he looked over the fortifications, clearly impressed.

After being assigned their quarters the group made a show of settling in while Sasuke was sent out to scout their options for getting away from the army. When he returned with his report Yukimura's face grew dark as he listened. Clearly, he didn't like their options for escape.

"There is no good way for us to get out of this situation. Our only options are dangerous and difficult," Yukimura said.

"Regretting your decision to be conscripted?" Okuni asked him.

"No, regret is useless. Now is the time for bold action. The enemy army is camped in the plain at the bottom of these mountains. To get to the capital we have to cross that plain. Our best option for moving forward is to defect to their side," Yukimura said.

"How can we be sure they'll take us?" Bontenmaru asked.

"We can't. We'll have to have escape routes scouted in case of a double cross," Yukimura said.

A tense silence settled over the group as everyone contemplated the risky plan. No one had any better ideas though, so with some reluctance they prepared to move forward. Yukimura wrote a letter for Sasuke to deliver to the general of the enemy army, and the rest of their group did their best to prepare for the coming fight while making it look like they were settling in to their new lives as soldiers.

As night fell Yuya had trouble falling asleep, she was worried about Sasuke infiltrating the enemy army alone and even more nervous about the next move if he was successful. She tossed and turned until exhaustion finally overcame her. What restless sleep she was able to get was plagued by unsettling dreams. In the morning feeling she woke feeling out of sorts and very tired. When she joined with the group for breakfast she noticed that Kyo was the only one who looked like he had gotten a good night's sleep.

Sasuke had returned before dawn to report that the opposing general didn't trust him, but was tempted by their offer nonetheless.

"We need to go into this prepared for a double cross," the young ninja advised.

"Of course. I go into every plan prepared to be double crossed," Yukimura said lightly.

"This will be a difficult one to get out of if it does go wrong. In this narrow ravine there aren't many routes to escape by and we will be sandwiched between enemy forces," Bontenmaru commented.

"It is a risky maneuver, but I don't see a better way to get out of this impasse. If we don't do something drastic we'll be stuck in this fort until the fighting starts, and once it does start it may become even harder to get to the capital," Yukimura replied.

Yuya looked around at the unenthusiastic faces of her companions and knew that she wasn't the only one feeling trepidation. They steeled their resolve, since there were no other options. Then, filled with anxiety, they began to prepare for the events to come. Sasuke scouted possible escape routes from the area in front of the fort. They were all very steep and difficult but he felt they would be useable for the members of their group.

When darkness finally fell they moved into action. After gathering up the bare essentials they made their way in separate groups to the small side gate. Kyo and Yukimura killed the guards quickly before they could sound an alarm. Then Sasuke lit the signal fire while the rest of the group made their way out of the gate and waited in the darkness. When they heard the sound of armed men approaching from the darkness the tension grew to a breaking point.

The opposing strike team came into view and the grim looks on their faces were the first warning, their drawn bows were the second.

"It's a double cross, run!" Yukimura hissed, as the chaos started.

They began to fight their way to an animal trail Sasuke had chosen as the best escape route. At that moment the guards on the fort wall noticed the commotion, an alarm sounded, and arrows began to fall from both sides.

In the midst of the chaos Yuya's attention was drawn to a figure in white robes standing on the ridge above them. He raised his arms and chanted. She was transfixed by the strange sight as flames shot out from his hands to form two towering walls of fire that cut off the attacks from the forces on either side of the companions. Kyo and the others killed the few enemies trapped inside the inferno with them, and then they began to run up the narrow trail to escape.

As they made their way toward the path a second white robed figure stepped into view and raised his hands. He began chanting. For a breathless moment Yuya expected another wall of flame to consume them. Instead, a torrent of water burst forth and began rushing down the mountain.

Yuya felt a hand grab the back of her kimono roughly and was pulled out of danger by Kyo, who leaped over the flood of water to a rock outcrop. Struggling to see what had happened to the others Yuya watched Bontenmaru and the rest of her friends swept away, fear for them filling her.

Then the cold water came into contact with the rocks that had been superheated by the flames and there was a massive blast. She and Kyo were thrown upwards while her friends disappeared down the mountain in a rush of earth and water. She screamed for them, but was unable to do anything as Kyo focused on keeping the two of them alive in the chaos.

As they were enveloped in the explosion he leapt from boulder to boulder until he was able to jump free of the moving debris and roll behind a rock outcrop for shelter. When the dust finally cleared they peered over the rock to see devastation in the place they had been. The remnants of the two decimated armies were scattered and their friends were nowhere to be seen.

Yuya stood to shout for them and felt an iron hand clap over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her and Kyo pulled her back down.

"Quiet! There are still enemies around," he growled quietly, his mouth next to her ear.

She wanted to protest but remembered the strange men in white robes and grudgingly relented. Letting go of her desire to seek out her friends, she became suddenly more aware of Kyo's arm holding her against his body. In the cold and dark, when it felt as if her world was being torn asunder, the steadfast warmth he provided gave her something to cling to. After what felt like an eternity he decided she wouldn't yell and released her. Feeling a twinge of regret she crouched next to him, searching for any sign of their companions. Her chest clenched painfully when she could find none. After at least an hour with no enemies appearing Kyo decided that they should climb higher to a place with better cover.

"But what about everyone else? We can't just abandon them!" Yuya argued.

"They're strong enough to take care of themselves. You should think about your own hide," Kyo replied bluntly.

Yuya reluctantly followed him up the steep mountainside by the light of the moon and stars, worried about the possibility of attacks coming from above and below. After what felt like hours they finally reached a small plateau filled with trees and shrubs where they could stay out of sight and get some rest. Kyo sat with his back against a tree holding his sword propped on his shoulder while Yuya curled up next to him. Lacking a blanket and fire he was the only source of warmth to be had, so she did her best to ignore the twisting in her insides and snuggled up against him. Sleep eluded her as worry for her friends filled her mind with grim thoughts. They evaporated when a large hand settled on her hip. It was warm and heavy, and somehow calmed the fears that were plaguing her. Comforted by the contact she finally fell asleep. Kyo woke her in the dim light before dawn with a hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Don't make a sound. They're closing in," he said quietly, so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek.

She tensed, moving her hand to the hilt of her sword as she shifted into a crouching position. She heard the sound of footsteps growing nearer and felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she prepared herself for a fight. When the first soldier entered the plateau Kyo burst out of the shadows with his sword drawn. The men drew back in surprise and fear as he bore down on them. They were unable to defend themselves against the unexpected attack and fell before any could raise an alarm.

Yuya didn't even have time to draw her weapon before the enemies were all dead. Kyo cleaned his sword with the cloak of one of the men and then curtly told her to toss his sheath to him. She complied as she stood and he turned and started leading the way up higher into the mountains. She spared one last glance down the hill, still worried about their missing companions, but followed Kyo without argument.

They climbed higher into the mountains to escape the search parties, unable to be sure if the soldiers they encountered were looking for them or just searching for a new way out of the mountains because of the massive damage done to the ravine. They kept out of sight when they could, and Kyo killed any men who they couldn't avoid.

Eventually they made it over the ridge and descended into a mountain valley where they found a series of pools, some were icy cold but others were fed by a hot spring and gave off enticing steam. They stopped in the valley for the night and Yuya couldn't resist a bath. Her whole body was sore and achy from the hard climbing and sleeping on rocks.

When she had settled into the warm water and started to relax she heard the sound of someone else entering the pool and her eyes popped open. Turning slowly, afraid of what would be there, Yuya saw Kyo casually lowering himself into the water. She quickly averted her eyes, but not fast enough to avoid seeing more than she wanted to. From the unbearable heat in her cheeks she knew that her face must be beet red.

"What are you doing? Go away!" she said in mortification.

"What's your problem?" Kyo said blandly.

"You! Why don't you go over there?" Yuya said, gesturing to a pool some distance away.

"The temperature is better here," Kyo replied, looking for all the world like she was the one behaving abnormally.

Yuya realized that he wasn't going to budge and briefly considered the possibility of not being bothered. Before the thought could fully form she shook her head vigorously to drive it away and moved to the other side of a rock where he couldn't see her. His low chuckle carried over the water as she settled herself in her new spot and she did her best to ignore his presence and enjoy her bath. When she was ready to get out she remembered that her clothes were sitting on a rock behind Kyo, she peered around the rock at him and saw that his eyes were closed. Moving as stealthily as she could she made her way to the edge of the pool and then skirted around to where her things were, feeling proud of her apparent success until Kyo spoke up and ruined it.

"Put some more wood on the fire when you get back to camp. We're far enough from our enemies and it's going to be cold tonight."

Yuya looked over and was surprised to see that for once he wasn't staring at her. His fingers were laced behind his head and his eyes were closed in a posture of complete relaxation. Muttering to herself, she finished dressing and marched away in a huff. She wanted to ignore his orders but knew that he was right about the cold so, grumbling about her endlessly irritating companion, she grabbed some wood.

* * * 

Akira sat with the rest of the group at the bottom of the mountains, their clothing tattered and covered in mud. Everyone was worried about Kyo and Yuya, but they couldn't search because they had to remain undetected by the army camped in the valley with them. The flood had killed a good number of soldiers, but everyone from their group had miraculously survived. While he was caught up in the torrent Akira felt as if the water itself was keeping his head above the surface, a bizarre sensation that still troubled him.

"I found a way out," Sasuke reported, appearing out of the darkness.

Everyone in the group listened tensely as the young ninja explained the path he had discovered that could get them away from the army unseen.

"But what about Kyo? We can't just leave him," Okuni protested.

"Kyo can take care of himself and Yuya. Getting ourselves killed or captured won't help either of them," Yukimura replied firmly.

Okuni looked incensed but Yukimura met her gaze coolly and eventually she caved and agreed to escape. By the light of the moon Sasuke led them down a narrow path that wound through brambles to a forest. Not long after they reached the cover of the wooded area the sky began to show the first light of dawn.

As the light made it easier to see they moved more quickly, keeping an eye out for enemy scouts. Several times they had to hide, and Sasuke killed one man who came too near, but in spite of the close calls they were able to move out of the territory occupied by the army by midday.

Moving deeper into the forest they reached a clearing with a river running through and suddenly sensed a malevolent energy. Everyone drew their weapons and Akira felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as the flowing river water began to mound up and then form into human figures brandishing weapons.

Akira slashed the one that charged at him, easily splitting it into quarters, but the thing just reformed and continued attacking. The companions were pushed back into a circle as the things kept coming at them no matter how many times they were cut. As they were pushed closer together Akira realized that Sasuke wasn't among the group fighting on the ground. As he did so the water warriors froze and he looked up to see the young ninja standing with a knife to the throat of the robed figure standing over them.

"Stop the attack or die," the young ninja said in a dangerous voice.

The robed figure smiled slightly and the water warriors lost their shape and fell to the ground with a splash. While the companions were distracted by the show of power, the man moved behind Sasuke with incredible speed and kicked the boy out of the tree. Yukimura caught him and set him on the ground before looking up at the stranger with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I suppose you are strong enough to pass my test. Though I cannot understand why our mistress would choose morons like you to serve her," the priest said, his mouth twisted as if in distaste.

"Who do you think you are? Talking so high and mighty," Benitora said, brandishing his spear in a challenge.

"My name is Shinrei. I am a priest in service to Xutia, the Goddess of Prophesy, sent to test and guide you. If you ever want to see your friends again you will do as I say," the man said coldly.


	15. The Mountain Temple

High in the mountains Yuya woke with a shiver and looked to see if there were enough coals to restart the fire. Blinking blearily in the dim morning light it took her a moment to realize that there was a man sitting across from her looking into the faint embers with a blankly detached expression.

"Embers... are pretty, huh?" the stranger said, his voice impassive.

"Kyo!" Yuya yelled, jumping back and grabbing a knife.

Kyo's sword was drawn before his eyes were open. Without changing his expression in the slightest the man sitting across from them stopped the blade a hair from his neck. Yuya blinked. She hadn't even seen him draw his sword. It was as if it had materialized in his hand.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," the man said, his voice emotionless.

Kyo's eyes flashed angrily and he struck again. Once again the young man moved too quickly for Yuya's eyes to follow. One moment he was sitting across the fire from them and the next he was behind Kyo with the blade of his sword resting against Kyo's neck.

"I will show you how weak you are, if you insist," he said, a cold glint in his eyes.

Yuya took an involuntary step backwards, the first emotion showed by this strange man was chilling. Kyo turned and struck again and the man leapt back out of the way, easily evading the blow. After casually dodging several more of Kyo's attacks the man lunged in with a ferocious cut. Not only were his movements incredibly fast, he was also surprisingly strong. Yuya watched in disbelief as the young man knocked Kyo across the clearing and followed up with a stab aimed at the heart she was certain would kill Kyo.

Kyo rolled out of the way and back to his feet, not pausing a second before jumping up to counterattack. His ferocious strike towards the man's neck was met by a lightning fast block and both men were sent skidding away from each other in a cloud of dust. When it cleared Yuya saw a familiar smile on Kyo's face, and the strange man fighting him seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Blood trickled from minor wounds, but neither was badly injured. They charged back together and exchanged another series of blows so fast Yuya couldn't follow the movement with her eyes. What she could see was that the more they fought the closer Kyo was getting to his opponent.

He got inside the other man's range and was about to strike a killing blow when the young man suddenly let loose a raging fire. Kyo raised his sword and quickly formed and released a severing wind. When the two magical attacks collided Kyo's cutting technique was overwhelmed and he was knocked backwards. Smoke rose from his kimono but his sword had taken the brunt of the attack. He glanced down at a hairline fracture in the blade with a look of irritation.

"That fire! You were the one who intervened back at the battle in the ravine!" Yuya said, stepping forward.

"How insightful," the man said blandly.

"What happened to our friends? What did your water using companion do to them?" Yuya demanded angrily.

"My brother is testing them now, to see if they are strong enough to be of use," the man said.

"Strong enough to use? What are you talking about?" Yuya said.

"You want to know?" he said ominously.

Yuya nodded impatiently and after a drawn out moment of anticipation the aura of danger disappeared and he shrugged.

"I forgot. If you want to know you should just come to the temple and ask the old man," he said blandly.

"Why should we go with you?" Kyo challenged, still looking eager to finish the fight.

"Hmmm... there was something they said would get you to come. What was it again? Oh yeah, we know where to find the man you're searching for," the man said.

"How do you know that we're searching for someone?" Yuya demanded.

"He told us you'd be coming after him when he stopped by," the man replied.

Kyo moved like lightning and his sword was suddenly at the other man's throat, but the man cocked his head to one side and looked at him without showing a hint of fear.

"What is your plan? Kill me and ask my corpse how to find him? You'll never get to the temple on your own," he said.

Anger radiated from Kyo but Yuya stepped in, her curiosity outweighing her fear and suspicion.

"Kyo, I want to see what they have to say." Yuya moved up to stand beside him so she could put a restraining hand on his arm, the steel-hard muscles nearly vibrated with tension before relaxing slightly at her touch. 

The young man simply stood there, his face expressionless, until Kyo reluctantly lowered his blade with an irritated sigh. Yuya let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled at the odd man.

"I'm Yuya and he's Kyo, what's your name?" Yuya said.

"Hotaru," the man said, turning to lead them up a path she hadn't even noticed.

They hiked over a high ridge and saw a lushly forested plateau stretching out before them. At the far end a beautifully constructed temple complex nestled among the mountains. Impossibly tall pagodas challenged the majesty of the peaks around them. At their base sat larger buildings of only three or four stories, but there were impressive nonetheless. The roofs were tiled in brilliant blue, while the railings on all of the balconies had been painted indigo. Wide, stone paved avenues lay between the buildings. The whole scene was unearthly in its splendor.

Descending into the forest Yuya noticed ripe fruits hanging from the branches of many of the trees. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of the sweetly scented air and sighed in delight. The ground was soft and mossy under her feet as she moved deeper into the magical woods. They emerged from the forest into a small farming village by the time the sun was straight overhead.

The people of the village smiled and waved to them in greeting. Children gathered to point and stare at the visitors, their eyes wide with curiosity. Moving through a gate into the large temple complex Yuya's attention was drawn first to the beauty and majesty of the buildings that seemed to sprout from the mountains.

She heard a bright voice calling out a greeting and noticed a cute young girl with curly blonde hair drop the rake she had been using to run toward them with a bright smile on her face.

"Brother!" she said, flinging herself into Hotaru's arms.

Without changing his expression he caught her and swung her around, then set her down and gave her a pat on the head. She pushed his hand away with a complaint that he would mess up her hair, then turned to Yuya and Kyo.

"My name is Antera! We hardly ever get visitors here!" she said with an excited smile.

Yuya leaned down to say hello, charmed by how adorable the girl was and surprised that she showed no sign of fear toward Kyo. Kyo frowned, unimpressed, and she pouted at him. When that didn't get the reaction she wanted she glared and seemingly decided to ignore him. She took Yuya by the hand and offered to guide her the rest of the way, turning away from Kyo with a flip of her hair.

A priest with a youthful face but snow white hair and an aura of power about him stood waiting at the stairs of the largest building. He watched them approach with a weighing look in his eyes, and Yuya was surprised that he seemed as interested in her as he was in Kyo.

"Welcome to the home of those who serve the Goddess of Prophesy. We have been waiting for you," he said.

"Where is Muramasa?" Kyo asked.

"You will learn that after completing several tasks we require of you," the priest replied, seemingly unperturbed by Kyo's rudeness.

"Screw your tasks, I've had enough of these games. Tell me where he is now," Kyo growled angrily.

"Muramasa was correct about your obstinacy, but you will not find him until you agree to our demands," the priest remained steadfast.

Kyo's crimson eyes flared angrily and he drew his sword and attacked the priest. The white haired man didn't move an inch or change his expression. Before Kyo's sword could reach him another priest, dressed entirely in black, appeared between them and stopped Kyo's sword by casually pinching the blade between two fingers. The man's short hair was raven black except for a shock of white in the bangs that hung over his eyes.

Kyo gritted his teeth as he tried to force his way through the man's defense, but he could not budge it an inch. Without warning he dropped into a crouch and pivoted the blade to strike at the priest's groin with the butt of the hilt. The priest easily sidestepped the blow and the cut across his ribs that followed it.

When Kyo continued the attack the priest's face showed a hint of annoyance and then he struck downwards with his bare hand. He hit the flat of Kyo's blade in the spot where the fracture had formed that morning and it shattered. As the fragments clattered to the ground the priest kicked Kyo so hard he was sent tumbling back across the courtyard. When the priest in black moved to continue his attack the white haired priest raised a hand to stop him.

"Enough Hishigi. I am in no danger," he said, and the dark priest stopped instantly.

"Forgive my over enthusiasm, Fubuki," the man who had fought Kyo said.

"You are weak, but you have the potential to be strong. Set aside your stubborn pride and accept our terms and training. Do so and not only will you be set on the path to achieving your true strength, we will give you a sword powerful enough to withstand that strength without breaking," the white haired priest named Fubuki said.

Kyo rose to his feet, his face dark with anger, but he did not speak or charge in to attack again.

"What kind of training is it?" Yuya asked, stepping forward.

"Above this temple there is a mountain peak in which resides a family of ashura, war gods whose entire existence is devoted to fighting. They were subjugated and imprisoned by our mistress when she first brought peace to this land. Kyo must face and defeat them in single combat in order to gain control over the power in his blood," Fubuki said.

"What nonsense are you babbling?" Kyo said dangerously.

"There is a raging power inside of you that you cannot yet control. Closing your eyes to the truth won't make it go away. You will not survive the road ahead if you don't learn how to harness and use your true strength," the priest said.

Kyo narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Yuya was afraid he would refuse. She stepped in, in the hopes of diffusing the tension.

"I must become stronger too, can I go along?" she asked.

"You wouldn't be able to survive facing even one of the ashura in battle," the priest said, the matter of fact tone stung but Yuya pressed on undeterred.

"Even if I don't do that training, there must be some other way for me to grow stronger while I'm here. I will do anything," she said.

"You're fine being weak. I'm strong enough for the both of us," Kyo said, Yuya shot him a quick glare but refused to rise to the bait.

"It was never our intention for you to spend your time here idly, you are to study under one of the priestesses in service to our Mistress. There is power in your blood that you need to learn to control as well, but it is not the kind that will be brought out through combat," Fubuki said.

Yuya found the idea as difficult to believe as Kyo seemed to, and gave the priest a doubtful look.

"What power? Why would the priestesses here be able to teach me about it? Why do you know so much about us?" Yuya challenged, and Fubuki smiled for the first time at the question.

"Our Mistress is the Goddess of Prophesy, there is much that we know," the priest said mysteriously.

"If you know so much, then tell us! What power are you talking about? Where is Muramasa? Why has he been meddling in our lives? Why are you willing to help us grow stronger?" Yuya asked, angry and frustrated.

"I have told you all that I can for now, you must learn the answers to those questions on your own. If you wish to continue forward you will accept our terms, otherwise you will die here," Fubuki said, his voice growing hard.

Confusion and dissatisfaction filled Yuya as she frowned up at the enigmatic priest. Kyo glared at him with contempt, not showing a hint of willingness to go along with their scheme.

"I would be happy to fight you until you are willing to admit your weakness," Hishigi said, giving off an aura of menace without changing his expression or moving.

Kyo looked ready to take him up on his offer until his attention was drawn to a pair of women descending from one of the temples above. Yuya's breath caught when she saw them. Both were dressed in beautiful flowing purple robes. One had straight black hair and dark eyes while the other had wavy black hair and emerald green eyes. Both radiated a sense of nobility and dignity.

"These two are high priestesses in service to the Goddess and they have been asked to guide you through your lessons. Please follow them," Fubuki said.

In spite of her earlier hesitation Yuya felt herself moving automatically, drawn to the green eyed woman by a powerful feeling of nostalgia. Kyo resisted for a long moment before walking towards the dark eyed woman who watched him with a calm serenity that was extremely rare in those who faced that crimson gaze.

The priestess smiled kindly at Yuya as she approached, then turned and began walking up a winding staircase. As Yuya followed she realized that Kyo was being led up a different staircase but spared him only a glance before her eyes were drawn back to the beautiful woman in front of her. Her curiosity outweighed any sense of caution or fear.

* * *

Kyo watched the girl following the priestess like a puppy for a moment before turning his eyes on the woman who was supposed to guide him to his training. Something about her called to him and he was instinctively suspicious of the feeling. He took stock of the number of fighters surrounding him and knew that getting out of the place unarmed would be nearly impossible without leaving the girl. In spite of his reluctance he chose to see what these religious types had in store for him.

The path the woman led him up was steep and treacherous, carved into sheer cliffs with a deadly drop on one side. They hiked until the air was thin and the rest of the temple complex could be seen below. Turning a corner revealed a small plateau. A thin waterfall fell from the heights above to feed a clear blue pond with a single, gnarled tree next to it.

The priestess knelt by the pond and instructed Kyo to purify himself in preparation for the training ceremony. He found himself obeying automatically and felt a brief surge of anger. He rounded on her and the woman met his gaze coolly, merely waiting for him to do as he was told. Stripping off his kimono and hakama he stepped into the icy water and strode to the waterfall. He let the rush of water envelop him and stood motionless for a while. As his skin began to turn numb from the cold he felt a calm steal over him. His simmering anger cooled and was replaced by icy determination.

When he stepped, dripping, from the pond the woman handed him a towel and clean clothing. Once he was dressed she pointed to a path that led from the plateau upwards, not saying a word. Kyo narrowed his eyes, keenly aware of his lack of a sword, and headed up the path. It led around a bend to a smaller plateau that had the entrance to a cave in it. The dark opening emitted an ominous feeling but he headed in without hesitation.

As the light began to fade he noticed a dim glow ahead, enough to guide the way to a cavern that was lit by torches. In the flickering light he made out the form of a man, a tall, hulking figure who stood above him on a ledge.

"Who dares enter my prison? Lament your fate, mortal, for today you shall die by my hands." The shadowed figure's voice boomed and echoed in the confines of the cave.

"Come down here so I can finish you off and get this over with," Kyo replied impatiently.

The ashura looked offended as he leaped from his perch. Sensing danger Kyo moved back and the punch aimed at his face missed by a hair. It was followed by a sequence of punches to the body. Kyo put his guard up but was still knocked across the room into the stone wall. Sensing the man charging he set his feet and swung at him, feeling the punch connect before he even saw his target.

"Not bad, it's been one hundred years since they've sent someone capable of touching me. You might provide a little relief from the boredom," the ashura said with a smile.

Kyo sensed the next punch coming and used a hand to guide it past his face, moving just slightly to the side and then going on the attack. He punched the man in his undefended belly but felt him moving back as it connected, an instant later a foot drove in his side with tremendous power.

Kyo coughed painfully as he tried to regain his breath, knowing that the next attack would be coming any second. He felt a hand grab his hair and pull his head up. He gritted his teeth and glared into the face of the man standing over him.

"Is that all? Can't you entertain me a little more? You don't smell like a normal human. Why don't you use some of that power you're hiding to make this more interesting?" he said.

Rage suddenly boiled inside of Kyo, a familiar anger that had gotten him through every brush with death in his life. He reached up and grabbed the hand on his hair and twisted, taking the man by surprise and putting him off balance so he could grab him by the belt and throw him to the ground.

Once he was free Kyo instinctively suppressed the berserk fury he felt, as he had done every time it surfaced; ever since that night. The ashura looked up at him and frowned in disappointment.

"Why are you holding it back? If you don't make use of that power you're going to die here. Come on, entertain me more," he said, standing and rushing in to attack again.

Kyo did his best to fight while keeping a tight reign on his wrath, still wary of the immense pain it had caused in the past. The ashura was relentless, in both his attacks and his taunts, pummeling Kyo while at the same time insulting him for being afraid of his own strength. Finally, Kyo let go of his hesitation. Feeling death closing in on him he released his hold on the berserk anger and let it consume him.

Strength bloomed in him and instead of pushing it back down he stoked that rage, drawing on it to power every punch and kick. The god he fought laughed in delight and Kyo felt himself mirroring that joy. He was able to fight with a freedom he had never felt before. Free of eyes watching or people to worry about he threw himself into the battle with this god of war.

On the night of the blood moon when he had gone berserk a part of him was aware of his actions and horrified by them. This time there were no innocents to kill, only the ashura who stood in his way, and Kyo allowed his blood to rage unrestrained as he fought. Finally he saw the opening he needed and threw the man head first into a rock, not wasting a second to leap on his back, grab his hair, and hold his neck at an angle close to breaking.

"Yield or die," he growled.

At first he thought the strange sound coming from the ashura was sobbing, but then he realized it was laughing.

"Yield, I yield. Don't snap my head off, please," the god of war said.

Kyo let go and stood, his whole body hot with the flush of battle and emotion. The god rolled onto his back and looked up at Kyo with a sardonic smile.

"That was the most fun I've had in centuries. I thought they weren't making humans strong enough to challenge us anymore. But you aren't really human, are you? Not fully, at least. You've the smell of a god about you," he said.

Kyo frowned down at him, wondering if this was some sort of trick to get him off guard.

"Cat got your tongue? Oh well, you don't have to stay and chat if you don't want to. You passed the first test. Your reward will be waiting for you at the mouth of the cave," the god said, then he disappeared and reappeared on the ledge where Kyo had first seen him.

All signs of their fight were gone, not just from the body of the god but from the cavern as well, as if it had never happened. Only his own pain and blood stood as proof of the confrontation. Kyo left the cave, noticing a knife sitting at the entrance with a note to use it in his next battle. He frowned at the short blade in displeasure, irritated that they expected him to fight with such a inadequate weapon.

With a sigh he walked down the road, noticing the scent of wood smoke and cooking as he did so. The familiar aroma reminded him of the girl and he tried to push her from his mind. Rounding the corner he saw the priestess waiting for him. She quietly forbade him from touching his meal until he washed all the blood and dirt off and he grumpily complied.

After he had finished eating she provided a bottle of sake that had the familiar taste of home to it. He savored it until sleep took him unwillingly into its embrace.

* * * 

Yuya frowned down at the bowl in her lap, trying to understand what the priestess meant by visualizing her will entering the water and warming it up. Seeing her confusion the priestess sat back thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it would be helpful to try to recreate the state of mind you had when you've done it before," the priestess said.

"What do you mean? I've never done anything like this before," Yuya said.

"Not consciously, but you have imposed your will upon the world in small ways, I can sense it. Perhaps when a friend was injured, that young man who you have been traveling with, have you ever sat by his side and wished for him to get better?" the priestess asked.

Yuya sat back, remembering the time she was afraid Kyo was going to die from the cursed warrior's poison. Thinking of it made her realize he wasn't the first who she had done that with. She could still remember how fiercely she had prayed for her first patient to recover, and how surprised Kyoshiro had been by the speed of that recovery. She had come to realize over time that simply sitting by the side of a patient and hoping for them to get better often seemed to speed their healing.

"Not just him. I've had many patients recover unusually fast while I tended them. Are you saying that I actually willed them to get better?" Yuya asked.

"Exactly, you have the power to impose your will upon the world around you. The more you practice with that power, the stronger it will become. Now, pretend that the bowl full of water is your friend and he's freezing to death. Will him to warm up," the priestess said.

Yuya looked down at the surface of the water, catching her own reflection in it and seeing the doubt in her eyes. It seemed like a silly thing to do but she would try. Closing her eyes she remembered how frightened she was when she felt the icy cold chill of Kyo's skin the time he had been poisoned, how desperately she wanted him to warm up and open his eyes again. When she opened her eyes she could see that the water was slightly agitated, and the priestess reached out to dip a finger into it.

"That's a good start. It seems like that young man is very important to you," the priestess said with a smile.

"Kyo? No way! I'm just using him to get what I want," Yuya protested, feeling her cheeks heat.

The priestess laughed musically and Yuya felt her face flushing a deeper shade of red, but when the woman smiled at her she felt her anger melting away. For some reason she couldn't be mad at this mysterious priestess. Just looking at that slightly sad smile put her off balance every time.

"Well, if you only mean to use him for your ends then using him as your motivation to master this exercise shouldn't be a problem. Now, close your eyes and continue," she said.

Yuya sighed, looking down at the bowl in her lap with a frown. Feeling strangely reluctant she closed her eyes and adjusted her hands on the sides of the bowl, dwelling on the events of that night made her feel distinctly uncomfortable but she was determined to succeed in spite of it. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind she imagined that the weight of the bowl in her lap was actually Kyo's head, and he was injured, poisoned, and cold as ice.

She willed him to live, to heal, to warm up. She lost track of time as she poured her feelings into that bowl, until a sensation of discomfort brought her back to the present and she realized that the water was steaming hot.

"Wonderful!" the priestess said, clapping softly.

Yuya frowned down at the bowl in amazement. Struggling to believe that she had really heated the water that much. She looked up as the priestess rose gracefully.

"That is enough for today. You must not push yourself too hard in this type of training," she said.

"I'm okay, I can keep going." Yuya said stubbornly, but the priestess shook her head firmly.

"No. You will rest now," she said, gesturing to another priestess to take the bowl away.

Yuya's protests were ignored as the tools for her practice were put away and she was lifted to her feet and ushered out. Descending back to the larger temple courtyard she didn't see Kyo anywhere and asked when his training would be done for the day.

"He will not come down until he has finished. Once one starts on the path of the four ashura they cannot return until they succeed or die," the priestess answered.

Yuya stopped in shock, realizing that she hadn't even said goodbye to him when they parted ways. To think that he might die without her ever being able to talk to him again made her feel strangely cold. Her chest tightened and a lump rose in her throat at the thought of facing the journey ahead without him. He couldn't die in that training, he was too strong for that. He would come back and say something infuriating the way he always did. Yuya noticed the slightly amused look the priestess was giving her and shook off her worries, afraid of being teased again.

"I will meet you here tomorrow for your next lesson. Until then you may spend your time as you please. Just don't try doing any practice on your own. It could jeopardize your life," the priestess said, her voice serious.

Yuya agreed and when the priestess began to climb back up the stairs she turned to descend the rest of the way to the courtyard. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Antera ran up to greet her, asking if she would like to have dinner with her family.


	16. Ordeals

Akira shooed a bug away from his face and sighed. He looked ahead at the muddy road stretching through rice paddies and wondered how long it would be until they returned to civilization. The late summer heat was oppressive and the wide, flat river valley seemed to go on forever. He tried to tune out the incessant complaining from Okuni and Akari about the conditions of the road and their general dislike of being away from Kyo. Akira thought of Yuya all alone with that monster and felt a stirring of jealousy in his chest.

"Hey, is that it?" Sasuke said suddenly, gesturing to a faint smudge on the horizon.

"Yes, that is the city of Huling," Shinrei said, a tiny amount of relief perceptible in the priest's voice.

"Finally. I was starting to fear we would be stuck in this mud forever," Okuni said.

"So, what is it you need us to do at this city of Huling?" Yukimura asked.

"This city is of strategic importance to hold this entire region of fertile farmland. Whoever has possession of it has an advantage in terms of supplying armies near the capital. You must undermine their military strength so that their enemies are able to take this city without destroying the walls so that it will still be useful in battle," Shinrei said.

"You want us to take a whole city?" Benitora burst out in disbelief.

"Not take it. Weaken it so that its enemies can take it," Shinrei said, annoyed that Benitora didn't understand the first time.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Benitora asked, still incredulous.

"That is up to you. My job is to show you where you need to go and tell you your mission. You have to figure the rest out for yourselves," Shinrei replied coolly.

"Interesting, this should be fun," Yukimura said with a smile, defusing Benitora's next outburst.

Looking over at the lord's face Akira realized that he wasn't joking. He could see the wheels turning behind those smiling eyes and knew that the tactician was already at work.

Knowing their destination was in sight, the group picked up their pace a bit. They reached the metropolis by evening, and Akira couldn't help but stare in amazement at the towering city walls. Constructed of large bricks, they seemed to loom with the immensity of a cliff face. The soldiers posted on the top of the wall looked like children's toys they were so far away.

Akira shook himself and schooled his face to indifference as they passed through the gate into the bustling streets beyond. Their first act was to find an inn where they could get cleaned up and have a hot meal. When he was finally able to sit at the table Akira frowned suspiciously at the dish that was brought to them. It consisted mainly of bizarre string-like things that looked uncomfortably similar to worms. Tasting them tentatively, he was surprised to find that they were quite delicious. Though difficult to eat neatly.

"We'll start by sending out our information gatherers to learn what they can of the city's defenses and military capabilities tonight. I'll start forming a plan tomorrow," Yukimura said, deciding to set aside his food in favor of sake.

Sasuke accepted the order with aplomb, while Akari and Okuni exchanged a reluctant look. Clearly, both had been eagerly anticipating a night's sleep indoors. As they prepared to leave Akira sought his bed, emotions fluctuating between guilt over not being useful and relief that he would be able to get some rest.

When he woke in the morning Yukimura was already hard at work planning. Sasuke sat by his side, seemingly unaffected by lack of sleep, while Okuni and Akari had already withdrawn to their room. After sitting thoughtfully for half a day the lord announced that his plan was ready.

"There are two keys to weakening this city so that it will fall easily to an invading force. The first is to damage the north gate and reduce the number of soldiers capable of guarding it, I will lead a strike team consisting of Bontenmaru, Benitora, and Mahiro to accomplish that," he began, spreading out a rough map of the city and indicating the gate and guardhouse in question.

"The second and most vital part is for the four most talented generals to be killed so that they cannot respond effectively when the attacking armies arrive. Sasuke, Akari, Okuni, and Akira will be our assassins," Yukimura said.

"Wait, I understand those three but why Akira? What makes you think he'd be a good assassin?" Benitora objected.

"I don't. But he's a better choice than the rest of you," Yukimura replied bluntly.

Akira felt his temper flare and suppressed it, knowing very well that he had never been trained for assassination.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Benitora challenged.

"You and Mahiro use long weapons, which are clearly not the ideal choice for infiltration and assassination. Bontenmaru is too large and too loud. Akira is quiet and his fighting technique emphasizes speed and efficiency. He is obviously the best choice out of you four," Yukimura explained patiently.

Benitora looked like he wanted to argue further, but was stopped by Mahiro. Yukimura began to point out the residences of the four generals they were targeting and Akira took care to memorize the layout provided for his target.

"We don't have time to waste, so we're going to leave the city tonight to find a hideout where we can finish planning and meet up when it's done. We put the plan into action tomorrow night," Yukimura said, his normally carefree face gravely serious.

Everyone nodded in understanding and began to prepare themselves. Sasuke headed back out into the city and returned some time later with a guard uniform for Akira to wear during his infiltration. As he took the clothing from the boy he decided to not ask why he was the only one being provided with a disguise. The assumption that the other three could go unseen while he couldn't was too obvious.

The following night Akira changed into his disguise and slipped his swords into the belt, crossed at his lower back like usual. After a final word of advice from Yukimura he headed through the dark city. The streets were still bustling but no one paid him any mind as he made his way to the small door in the perimeter wall of his target's compound. Sasuke had assured him that it would be unlocked but his heart still pounded as he pushed on the rough wood planks. To his relief it opened both easily and silently, and he was able to slip through unnoticed.

Once inside the walls he moved silently through the empty pathways, following the most direct route to the general's bedchamber. Halfway to his destination he sensed bloodlust and ducked as he drew both swords to defend himself. He guided the thin blade past his neck with the barest touch of his own, wary of the clang of metal drawing more guards.

Akira turned to face the person who tried to kill him and was surprised to see a child. A boy who looked to be in his early teens. As the kid charged Akira quickly thought through his options and abandoned the idea of killing him. Instead he sheathed his swords and twisted his body to avoid the stab, then he grabbed the boy's wrist and spun him around to pin him against his chest. As he tried to take the weapon away the boy jerked his arm and it flipped into the air.

Akira watched it with dismay, knowing that the clatter of a sword on the ground was sure to rouse the attention of the guards. Grimacing, he stuck his foot out and the blade buried itself in his flesh. He clenched his teeth as he suppressed the cry of pain that wanted to escape from him. The kid struggled and opened his mouth to shout, but Akira clamped a hand over it.

"Be quiet! You're going to draw the attention of the guards," Akira hissed.

"Aren't you a guard?" the boy asked uncertainly when he moved his hand.

"No! I'm just disguised as one. I'm going to let you go. If you make a sound I will kill you," he said.

The boy nodded in understanding and Akira let him go, waiting for a moment to see if he would attack. When the child stayed quiet he carefully pulled the sword out of his foot, it took every ounce of his self control not to wince or groan with pain. The boy reached for the weapon and Akira held it out of reach, putting only a small amount of weight on his injured foot.

"What are you doing here? Explain quickly," he said.

"My master is being held captive by the guy who lives here. I came to free him," the boy said, raising his chin in a show of defiance that was ruined by the slight tremor of his lower lip.

Akira briefly considered letting the boy go by himself. It would provide a useful distraction to help his own mission succeed. But looking down into those desperate but determined eyes he couldn't bring himself to abandon the kid.

"Wait for me to bandage my foot and then I'll help. When you two escape it will attract the attention of the guards and make my job easier," he said.

The boy frowned suspiciously but waited while Akira sat and wrapped his foot tightly to stop the flow of blood so he wouldn't leave a trail. Once he was done he had the boy guide him to the jail where an old man was being held prisoner. It was guarded by two men of no particular strength and Akira dispatched them quickly and quietly while the boy was still working up his nerve to move into the open.

The boy ran to the door and Akira gave him a warning to be quiet as he took a key from one of the guards and opened it. The old man inside looked up at their approach.

"Tokito, eh? Coming to my rescue with someone I've never met," the old man said, turning his head and revealing that his had the milky white eyes of a blind person.

"We don't have time for introductions, old man, can you walk?" Akira said.

The old man crooked an eyebrow and stood. Even in the dim light of the torches Akira knew by the smoothness of that movement that he was a skilled martial artist. They left the prison and ran back along the route Akira had come by, until the old man grabbed both him and Tokito to stop them.

"There are guards coming," he whispered.

Akira looked at him curiously, wondering how he was able to grab his arm without being able to see. Then the sound of footsteps came to him and he tensed, putting his hands on the hilts of his twin swords. The old man shook his head and pressed both Akira and Tokito to the wall to keep them out of sight.

As the guards walked into view the old man moved like a shadow, killing one with a swift blow to the back of the head and gently laying him on the ground before doing the same to the second. There was no clatter of armor or falling weapons to alert anyone, and Akira couldn't help but feel admiration for the old man's skills.

They reached the small door that Akira had come from, and he was glad to see that the guards hadn't yet realized that it had been forced open. The old man and the boy ran to the door and Akira turned to go back the way he had come, hoping that he hadn't wasted too much time and lost his chance.

"Um, thank you, mister," the kid called quietly.

Akira waved without looking back, running through possible back up plans in case things went wrong. As he approached the place where the old man had killed the two guards Akira heard the alarm sound and he backed away and hid in the shadow of a corner as an armed patrol ran passed. Cursing silently he changed directions and headed towards the lord's room by a different route.

Pausing to hide as more men passed by him Akira heard them talking about a prisoner escape and felt a small bit of relief. It was unlikely that the guards would think there were two intruders in the same night. As he moved closer to the lord's room he noticed fewer and fewer soldiers around.

He was able to avoid them all until he reached the general's room, which had two men standing at attention in front of the door. After making sure there were no other men around Akira threw a small rock down the hallway to draw their attention away from him, and then ran up behind their turned backs. One of his swords pierced one through the heart while the other severed the head of the second. As they fell to the ground he kicked the door in and ran into the room.

The general was busy in bed with a concubine and turned to see what the commotion was. His eyes widened as he realized that Akira was not one of his servants, but he didn't have time to raise the alarm before Akira relieved him of his head. He left the woman untouched as he melted back into the darkness. A moment later she let out an ear piercing scream and he could hear shouting coming from the guards below.

He cursed his own soft heart as guards began to charge up the stairs, but he killed them without hesitation and rushed outside. He jumped out of a window and winced at the pain that shot through his foot when he landed, but started running at full speed nevertheless. They would definitely have become aware of the door he used to get in by now, so the next best option was to jump from the wall into the canal.

He cut down the guards who got in his way as he ran to the stairs that led to the top of the wall. He heard someone shouting to the archers as he leaped, one arrow thudded into his shoulder but the darkness protected his back from the rest.

After a brief but breathless fall he hit the icy water of the canal and struggled to the surface. His hakama made it difficult to swim. He knew fighting the current was only a recipe for death so instead he let the flow take him as he slowly tried to work his way to the bank.

After floating for a while he heard a whistle and saw a rope flying through the air toward him. He grabbed it and was pulled to bank by Benitora, who stood smiling down at him in amusement.

"You were taking so long we thought you must have been captured. Did you have trouble?" the irritating man asked.

"I ran into a kid and decided to help him," Akira replied, offering no further explanation as he stood.

"You're such a nice guy. But I'm not letting you have my Yuya," Benitora said.

Akira shook his head at the idiot and reached over his shoulder to pull the arrow out and toss it into the water. He followed Benitora back toward their hideout. When they got there they learned that everyone had succeeded in their missions and Akira had been the slowest to return. He grumbled about having been interfered with as he pulled off his soaking kimono and hakama and hung them to dry.

Akari brought him a towel and he used it to dry off before wrapping it around himself and turning his attention to his swords, waving off her insistence he have the arrow wound treated first. Using a small hammer he carefully removed the pins holding the hilts to the blades and then slid them off and cleaned, dried, and oiled both swords. He hated leaving them disassembled but it was important to let everything dry out thoroughly to prevent any possibility of rust. When he had finished he allowed Akari to tend to his shoulder and foot. While she was finishing Shinrei entered the building.

"Well done. You have completed the first task. We should leave at dawn to get away from this city before the battle begins," Shinrei said.

"Before the battle begins?" Benitora asked, confused.

"I informed the followers of General Zhang that this city would be vulnerable to attack and his armies are already marching this way," Shinrei explained without emotion.

"You did what? What if we hadn't been able to finish fast enough? You could have gotten us embroiled in a siege!" Benitora exclaimed.

"And?" Shinrei asked, clearly not caring that he put them in danger.

Benitora looked ready to start a fight, but then they heard Sasuke's voice outside challenging someone who was approaching. Everyone tensed and grabbed their weapons before heading outside to investigate. Akira looked at his swords and grimaced before heading out bare handed. He was surprised to see the old man and boy from earlier facing off with Sasuke. Tokito looked past the young ninja, saw that Akira was wearing only a towel, and turned bright red.

"What are you two doing here?" Akira said, stepping forward.

"We are in your debt and would like to repay it by helping in any way we can," the old man said smoothly.

"Oh? A couple of wanted criminals on the run. How can you help us?" Akira said skeptically, the boy glared at him through the blush that wouldn't leave his face.

"Yes, we are fugitives in need of help. But I think you are all in the same position. You're up to something and I'm sure it will require strong fighters. My student is young but quite talented. I myself am not unskilled in the arts of combat," the old man said.

"Sorry, can't trust you. Should I kill them, Yukimura?" Sasuke said flatly, his golden eyes glittering.

"No," Shinrei said firmly, stepping forward and bowing to the old man respectfully.

"Master Lu, you don't know me but I am familiar with your exploits. It would be our pleasure to welcome you and your student into our group," Shinrei said.

Akira couldn't help feeling surprised. Shinrei had only ever shown contempt or outright disgust as far as he had seen. He looked back at the blind man and wondered just what sort of exploits he was famous for. Sasuke frowned darkly but Yukimura put a hand on his shoulder and gave the two newcomers a welcoming smile.

"Please, come inside and introduce yourselves. We have sake enough to share," he said, his true intentions impossible to see beyond the outward show of goodwill.

* * *

Yuya awoke and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She looked around for Kyo and saw Antera sleeping next to her and the strange events of the previous day returned to her. She put a hand to her chest, trying to ease the odd ache she felt waking without him around. As infuriating as he could be she had grown used to his presence. The confidence she had in his strength made it comforting to have him around.

After breakfast she climbed the stairs to return to her training. This time she was instructed to focus on simply heating the water without any visualization to help. Staring at the reflective surface she poured her concentration into heating it up. She lost track of time until wisps of steam began to rise from the bowl and she sat back in satisfaction.

"Very good, you're progressing quickly. Let's move on to a more challenging task," the priestess said, gesturing to one of her helpers.

A young woman came forward to take the bowl of hot water from Yuya, while another brought her a bowl filled with ice.

"This was left on the peak overnight to freeze. I want you to melt it," she said.

Yuya put her hands to the sides of the bowl, felt the cold sinking in to numb them, and pulled them away. She looked up at the priestess in disbelief but the woman only smiled at her encouragingly so with a sigh she put her hands back on the bowl and frowned in concentration.

The morning air this high in the mountains was cool. Holding the bowl full of ice on her lap quickly made Yuya cold. She tried to suppress her shivers and concentrate on making the ice melt, but found it much more difficult than the water exercise had been. She bit her lip in determination and mentally ordered the ice to start melting. To her surprise, a sheen of water began to appear on the surface.

Yuya did her best to focus all of her attention on the exercise, but it was a slow and boring process. In spite of her best efforts her eyes drifted shut and her mind began to wander as she poured her will into the bowl. She couldn't help but wonder what Kyo's training was like. What the ashura could possibly be like and if he was still without a sword. Worry about him bloomed in her, and when she opened her eyes she saw an image of him reflected in the water.

For just a moment she saw him fighting with only a knife against an opponent much larger than himself who was using a massive sword. Her heart began to pound painfully hard and her eyes blurred. The next instant the priestess had snatched the bowl away from her.

"Stop that immediately!" she said, her voice stern.

Yuya shook her head, trying to clear it as she apologized. Her heart was pounding with fear for Kyo. She was somehow certain that what she had seen wasn't just her imagination.

"What was that?" she asked shakily.

"It was a vision. A glimpse of something you wanted to see. You are not ready for that yet. When you are ready it is very important that you do not seek out any answers about Kyo, yourself, Muramasa, or your quest," the priestess said.

"Why?" Yuya asked, thinking that those were the exact questions she wanted to have answered.

"It is too dangerous," the priestess said firmly.

"Dangerous? How?" Yuya asked, suddenly curious.

"When you use this power to look for answers there are entities capable of looking back. The two of you are caught up in events more far reaching than you can imagine. Drawing the wrong attention to yourself could bring death to you and devastation to everyone around you. I cannot say more without violating the edict of my goddess. I must ask you to swear an oath to never use your powers to seek answers about your quest," the woman said.

"I promise I won't," Yuya said after a moment of stunned silence.

"I'm afraid that isn't good enough," the woman said, drawing a scroll from her sleeve and opening it to reveal arcane writing and symbols.

"This is a spell of binding that will hold you to your word. Place a drop of your blood in the center and swear to me that you will never use your powers as a seer to seek answers about Kyo or your quest," the priestess said.

Yuya looked at the scroll with curiosity, feeling a strange sort of power coming from it. Taking one of her knives from her sleeve she used it to cut her thumb and as she let the blood flow onto the scroll she spoke the oath asked of her. As her blood soaked into the paper her words seemed to echo through the air and the scroll began to emit a mysterious glow. Yuya felt an odd weight settling over her for a moment, before the glow and feeling were gone so quickly she wondered if it had been her imagination.

"Now, you should return to the area below. We can continue your training tomorrow," the priestess said, rolling the scroll up and putting it in her sleeve.

"But it's not even afternoon yet. I can't just sit around while Kyo is putting his life on the line," Yuya protested.

"There are many ways to grow stronger. The priests below are renowned for their fighting prowess," the priestess said.

Yuya perked up. It was true that Hotaru was surprisingly strong and that one priest had broken Kyo's sword with his bare hands. She thanked the priestess and headed down the stairs. She knew that some vigorous sparring would be a great way to take her mind off of the image of Kyo fighting in that horrible cave. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Antera and called out to her. The young girl smiled in greeting and asked why she was back so early.

"I messed up and they told me to take the rest of the day off. Do you think one of the warriors here would be willing to have me as a temporary student?" Yuya asked.

"Of course!" Antera said.

Yuya followed her to a small training courtyard where Antera introduced her to a man named Yuan. He looked Yuya over appraisingly as he heard she was there for training and she took a step back in surprise when she saw that his eyes were a shade of red similar to Kyo's. He gave her an unsettling smile and said that he would be happy to take her on as a student.

"You'd better take it seriously though. Or you might die," he said ominously.

Yuya raised her chin stubbornly, refusing to be intimidated. His eyes had caught her off balance but the menacing aura coming from him was nothing compared to Kyo. Seeing her lack of fear Yuan smiled and told Antera to show her to the changing room.

* * * 

Kyo wiped the blood from his eyes as he took stock of his opponent. This ashura was much larger than the last and possessed a sword that was proving to be troublesome. Kyo frowned at the annoyingly small knife in his hand, if he had a proper weapon this oaf wouldn't be a problem at all.

He jumped back out of the way of a heavy swing, beginning to see through the moves of his opponent. The sword was large and powerful, but as long as he was too fast it couldn't touch him. This opponent was pushing him in a different way than the last one. Instead of driving him into a fury so that he would increase his power this ashura forced him to draw out every ounce of speed he could muster.

The ashura suddenly looked up, his face curious. Kyo lunged forward to take advantage of the opening. He used the knife to deflect the brunt of the downward swing away from him. Once the bulky sword was past him he stepped inside its reach, spun his own blade in his hand, and drove it into the ashura's belly as hard as he could. Not waiting for a reaction he brought a foot up and kicked the hilt of the knife to drive it deeper and push himself away at the same time.

The god roared in pain and anger and let go of the sword with one hand to backhand Kyo. He twisted out of the way of the blow and the moment his feet touched the ground he spun and kicked the sword out of the ashura's hand.

As the weapon came loose he knew it was his only chance for victory and he leaped back at the god bare handed. Drawing on the power of his anger he drove his fist into its neck, following the first punch with a second to the face and then a flurry to the stomach. He attacked relentlessly, using every ounce of speed and strength he had to beat the creature into submission.

It finally toppled backwards and spoke for the first time, asking Kyo to stop. He leaped backwards, putting a good amount of distance between them in case it was merely a ploy to give the god a chance to attack again. He kept his guard up as the god sat up and rubbed its face, letting out a deep booming laugh.

"It has been so long since I've felt a good punch. You have entertained me greatly little one," he said, Kyo's eyes narrowed angrily.

The ashura put a hand to his belly and with a wince he dug his fingers into the wound to pull out the knife. He tossed the bloody thing to Kyo, who caught it by the handle without batting an eyelid.

"I'll return that to you, a weapon bathed in the blood of an ashura is blessed in battle. You can give it to that pretty green eyed girl who's so worried about you," he said with a smile.

Kyo frowned suspiciously as he wiped the blood from the weapon and returned it to the sheath in his belt.

"Take this as well," the ashura said, reaching into his robe and pulling out a bow and quiver of arrows which he casually tossed to Kyo.

Kyo deftly caught the bow with one hand while the other grabbed the quiver and made sure that none of the arrows fell out. He gave the god an irritated look and could tell by the amused smirk on its face that it had been a test to see if he would drop anything.

Kyo turned without a word and headed for the entrance to the cave, willing his body to move without any sign of weakness in spite of the exhaustion that filled him. Once he was back out in the sunlight on the path his legs betrayed him and he staggered to the side of the road. He leaned against the cliff and tried to force his head to stop spinning. Unbidden, the memory of that girl running up to him with her green eyes filled with worry came to him and he crushed it ruthlessly.

Pushing away from the wall he began to walk slowly down the path back to the pool. That woman would be waiting for him with food, though she would probably force him to bathe again first, damn her.


	17. The Cost of War

When Kyo woke at dawn and picked up the bow the priestess stood in his way with a gentle but firm insistence that he rest for the day. He frowned at her, narrowing his eyes in a look that made most women run from him in terror. She faced him with complete calm, something so unusual that it was almost unnerving.

Seeing that she wasn't going to move he pushed past her to ascend the path. His wounds from the fight the day before ached but he didn't have time to sit around. He reached the plateau of the first cave and saw that the entrance was blocked by a boulder. Moving on he was not surprised to see that the entrance to the second cave was also blocked.

When he rounded the next corner to reach the third cave he stopped. His eyebrows drew together in displeasure at the sight of the blocked entrance. He contemplated trying to smash the boulder but knew that it would be an exercise in futility. With no other option he turned and headed back to the pool. The woman greeted him with infuriating calm. He sat with his back against a rock and set the bow and arrows down next to him.

"Sake," He ordered.

She stood and turned to prepare a tray, which he frowned at furiously when he saw that it held only food.

"You may drink after you finish your meal, not before," the woman said firmly, once again unperturbed by his glare.

Realizing she was even more stubborn than he was Kyo set about eating everything as quickly as he could. When he was done she took the tray away with a slightly disapproving frown, which was inordinately satisfying from someone who was so imperturbable. He took the bottle from her hand and drank from it directly, ignoring the cup that she offered. She let out an almost imperceptible sigh and returned to her spot. He stifled the smug smile that threatened to show on his face.

As the sun arched over the sky and sank back below the mountain tops neither spoke. The next day the woman didn't try to stop him and Kyo walked back up the trail feeling slightly relieved. When he saw that the entrance to the third cave was open he relaxed a little, glad that he wasn't going to be delayed any more.

When he stopped to string the bow before he entered the cave he was impressed by its strength. He pulled an arrow from the quiver and held it at the ready, peering into the dark ahead as he tried to make out anything that might show a sign of aggression. Just when he was starting to think this challenge would be done in the darkness he saw a faint light ahead. As his eyes adjusted he realized the narrow space widened into a large cavern illuminated by a small crack high in the ceiling. Moving forward cautiously he noticed a figure hiding in the gloom and drew the arrow back. Taking care to not change his stride in any way he took aim and loosed in one smooth motion.

His aim was true but the figure moved with surprising speed, dodging the arrow and fleeing to the cavern beyond. It was so fast Kyo got only a vague impression of this opponent. It was smaller than the other two, barely larger than a child. He drew another arrow and moved forward, eyes narrowed as he searched for his target.

He sensed the attack coming without seeing anything and side stepped, the blade sliced his upper arm instead of piercing his heart from behind. He spun and raised the arrow but the ashura was already disappearing into the shadows behind him. Kyo moved to the center of the cavern where the light was best, his eyes scanning the gloom and shadows of the irregular walls. This space was larger and more oddly shaped than the first two had been, providing many places for the small ashura to hide.

Kyo knew the number of arrows he had left without counting, and knew that shooting recklessly would only leave him out of ammunition so he did nothing when he saw a faint movement. The thing was flitting from shadow to shadow, circling him in search of an opening. Kyo lowered his head and closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath as he expanded his consciousness though the cavern.

He felt the attack coming and shot. Opening his eyes to see that his arrow just missed the thing coming for him. It carried two long, curved knives and had a bloodthirsty glee in its eyes as it lunged at him. He pivoted to let it pass him with only a shallow cut to his chest. Then he nocked another arrow but didn't loose it as the figure disappeared back into the shadows.

Kyo realized that just showing an opening wasn't enough as the fight continued. This opponent was so fast that he had to know where it was going to be next in order to hit it. Remembering the words of one of his old teachers he dug deep inside himself to achieve a sense of ultimate calm and stillness. He knew that without reaching the state of nothingness his life would be forfeit in this cave.

Finally, using his last arrow, he aimed at the right spot at just the right time and struck the ashura. The arrow pierced its belly and knocked it backwards. Kyo knew instinctively that it was not a fatal blow. He drew the knife that had been dyed crimson by the blood of the last ashura he fought. He deflected first one then the other of the creature's knives away and put his own sanguine blade to its throat.

The slippery little devil was finally still enough for him to get a good look at. It had a lithe, compact body and long, silvery hair that framed a fierce face with glittering yellow eyes. Kyo pressed his knife deeper into the skin of the thing's throat until blood began to flow, and the ashura finally yielded. He backed away from it slowly and it stood and pulled the arrow from its torso and tossed it to him.

"I'll return this. Your reward is over there," it said, jerking its chin toward a shadowed opening in the wall of the cave.

Kyo walked to it, keeping his attention on the creature behind his back in case it attacked. He was surprised to see a katana resting in the opening. Sensing a sudden surge of bloodlust he took the weapon and unsheathed it in a smooth motion, spinning to put the blade to the neck of the creature behind him. It smiled viciously, its own weapons had just pierced his own skin before stopping.

"Can't blame me for trying," the ashura said, lowering its knives and turning away with a shrug.

Kyo narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to take advantage of the opening that the creature was giving him, sure that it was some sort of trap. It sighed regretfully when he made no move, confirming his suspicion, and disappeared back into the darkness. He could feel its presence in the shadows, and glanced around the room at the scattered arrows. He had a feeling that it wanted him to take the time to gather them up, so he sheathed the sword and left. Kyo didn't know what sort of games this thing wanted to play, but he didn't have time for them.

When he reached the entrance to the cave his vision began to blur and his stomach turned over. That thing had poisoned him with its last cut. He heard faint laughing from the cave behind him and strode out into the light and down the trail, fighting the dizziness and nausea that suddenly assaulted him.

* * *

Yuya frowned down at the small remnant of ice, willing it to melt away, and smiled when it did. She was getting much better at not letting her mind wander during the hideously boring exercises and her speed was increasing with every attempt.

"Very good. I think it's time for us to move on," the priestess said.

"Really?" Yuya asked, excited.

"Don't be overeager, it would be better to take much longer. Because you have so little time to stay with us there is no choice," the priestess admonished sternly.

Yuya nodded seriously, stifling her smile, and asked the priestess what she should try next.

"It's time to begin your divination training. Start by looking to see what they will be making for lunch in the kitchen below," the priestess said.

Yuya cocked her head to the side questioningly and the priestess gave her an encouraging smile. She tried to cultivate within herself an intense curiosity about what they would have for lunch. After a while the water seemed to ripple and then an image of people preparing a large soup filled with vegetables swam into view.

"Vegetable soup. Just like yesterday," Yuya said, not feeling particularly impressed by either the vision or the menu.

"Very good, now let's try something a little harder. What will they be making for lunch at the imperial palace in the capital city?" the priestess said.

"Why? Is there a reason you have me looking at food?" Yuya couldn't help but ask.

"Food is always being prepared somewhere and is unlikely to draw the attention of anything powerful. The farther away something is the more difficult the vision will be to see," the priestess said.

Yuya frowned thoughtfully. Then she looked down at the water and concentrated on her desire to know about the kitchens in the imperial palace. This time nothing happened and she looked up in frustration. The priestess smiled encouragingly and told her to try again.

Banishing the thought that this exercise was stupid, Yuya bent her mind to the task of learning about the imperial lunch. After several more tries she sensed an odd feeling of something just on the edge of her awareness and chased it with her mind. Eventually she managed to grasp it and a vision coalesced in the water. The kitchens were cavernous and bustling with hundreds of servants. Everything from roast fowl and pigs to the rarest fruits and other delicacies filled the room, so vividly that Yuya could almost smell the aroma of them cooking. It was so enticing her stomach growled and the distraction caused the image to disappear. The priestess smiled and congratulated her on her efforts.

"Very good, you are a quick learner. That will be all for today, going too fast with this training can endanger your mind and life. It sounds like you should have some of that soup before you head for your physical training," the priestess said with a smile.

Yuya thanked her teacher and headed toward the stairs, knowing that protesting was useless. Wishing that she could have some of the delicious food from her vision instead of the same old boring vegetable soup, she began her descent. During the quiet walk she mulled over the times throughout her life that her intuition had proved surprisingly accurate. She recalled the impression she'd had that Kyo would lead her to the answers she sought. Thinking back on it, she realized that she'd been drawn to him from the first moment they met, and during the months they'd spent together the feeling had only grown stronger. Her eyes were pulled to the peak where he was undergoing his training, she hated to admit it but she missed him. In spite of his rudeness and constant harassment, she couldn't deny that it felt good to be near him. 

As she approached the dining hall Yuya tried with only marginal success to push Kyo from her mind. She ate a light lunch, not wanting her belly to be too full when she went to Yuan for training. He was an excellent teacher in spite of his love of scaring people. Yuya had to admit to herself that she would have been terrified of the man if she hadn't spent so much time around Kyo. There was something strangely similar about those two. Not just the color of their eyes, but something else she couldn't put her finger on.

As Yuya made her way to the dojo she wondered what Yuan would teach her. The day before he had her spar with Antera to get a feeling for her abilities and Yuya had been amazed by the little girl's strength and skills. Despite her small size she was stronger than most grown men Yuya had fought, and her speed and techniques were top notch. As galling as it was to admit, she knew that the girl would beat her in a fight nine times out of ten. Entering the dojo Antera saw her and broke into a bright smile which Yuya couldn't help but return. Yuan instructed his students to perform a series of exercises and then motioned for Yuya to sit.

"Because your time here is limited I want to concentrate on exercises that will enhance talents you already possess. You will learn some basic energy manipulation techniques and improve your already keen sense for reading opponents," he said.

"Energy manipulation? Is that how Hotaru makes fire?" Yuya asked, trying not to show her excitement.

"Elemental techniques are the highest form of energy manipulation, they take years of practice to master. You will be learning the most basic forms for increasing strength and speed," Yuan said, and Yuya tried to hide her disappointment.

Yuan instructed her to watch the exercises being performed by his other students. He began to explain the concept behind using poses and meditative exercises to cultivate the energy that existed in the body naturally. To increase it, and to use it.

"In this way even a child as small as Antera can wield power greater than an adult," he finished.

He told Yuya to stand and guided her through the poses for the most basic form. Yuya was a quick learner, and the training she had been doing with the priestess was helpful in achieving the correct state of mind for this new exercise. As she grew more confident with the poses she could feel energy building inside her the way Yuan said that it would.

Letting herself be absorbed in the movements of the exercise Yuya lost track of time and was surprised when Yuan clapped to indicate that part of training was over. Hours had passed and she had hardly been aware of them. Moving on to sparring practice Yuan told Yuya that she needed to rely less on her eyes and more on her other senses when fighting.

"Your fastest reactions are always to attacks coming from behind that you cannot see. You need to expand that awareness and learn to use if for offense as well as defense," Yuan said.

"How?" Yuya asked, her brow creasing in confusion.

"You need to expand your energy into the space around you, creating a bubble of awareness. When you grow skilled with the technique you will be able to sense any attack coming for you. It can also be used to detect weaknesses in your opponent's defense," the warrior priest explained.

Taking that into consideration Yuya headed out to face off with Antera again. Yuya found herself losing even more, cultivating her awareness in the way he had instructed was frustratingly difficult to do. After her fifth loss in a row Antera took pity on her and told her about some visual clues that could help her as well.

"He says don't use your eyes, but it's really hard at first. It helps to watch your opponent extra close in the beginning, read everything about them including their breathing and blinking. The ideal time to attack is when someone is inhaling and blinking at the same time," the girl said as Yuya pushed herself back to her feet.

Glancing over at Yuan she decided to give the girl's advice a try. They sparred for another hour or so before it began to grow dark. When darkness began to fall they headed to the bath together before dinner. While she ate Yuya thought about expanding her awareness and not relying on her eyes and Antera noticed her pensive face.

"Don't think about it too much. It's the kind of thing that comes with time," the girl said.

"But I don't have time. I need to grow stronger as quickly as possible," Yuya replied, poking at her carrots unenthusiastically.

"You're learning really fast, you may not see it but the rest of us can," Antera said.

"Yeah, you've almost gotten to the point that I'd like to try sparring with you," Hotaru said suddenly, surprising Yuya because she hadn't thought he even noticed that she'd started training with them.

"Nope. You are not allowed. You get too carried away when you're having fun," Yuan said, giving Hotaru a sidelong glance.

Antera's brother looked mildly disappointed for a moment before his attention was captured by a moth that had come through a window. Yuya shook her head, he was quite possibly the most eccentric person she had ever met, and that was saying a lot knowing her companions. Thinking of them brought her worries over their safety back. She hoped that they were all alive and well.

* * *

Shinrei guided them through forested hills to an outlook where they could see a city with a large army encamped outside its walls. Looking down at the orderly camp with thousands of men busily preparing for war Akira wondered just what kind of crazy thing the priest was going to ask them to do next.

"The armies and supplies gathered at this city are meant for an invasion that must not happen. Your second task is to destroy them to prevent it," Shinrei said, his voice as cold as a winter night.

"The city and the armies? You're telling us to kill all those people? What kind of a monster are you?" Benitora said with his eyes going wide, outrage and horror warring in his voice.

"You understand nothing. Their deaths will prevent a far greater atrocity from coming to be. The Goddess will reward their sacrifice with a better life when they are reborn," the priest replied calmly.

Benitora lunged at the other man violently but Bontenmaru held him back.

"Easy, boy. It may be hard to hear, but he's right. When it comes to war the inescapable truth is that tens of thousands of deaths can save hundreds of thousands of lives," he said.

Benitora resisted for a moment before backing down and stomping off, grumbling to himself. Yukimura watched him go with a comment about his youth and naiveté. Then he stretched and looked through the trees at the armies arrayed ahead of them.

"I think I'll take a walk with Sasuke to see the sights. The rest of you should stay here," Yukimura said.

"There's a dam upstream you might be interested in. The lake it holds back is quite an impressive sight this time of year," Master Lu said in an offhand manner.

Yukimura thanked him and left with his usual smile. The two were gone for most of the day, leaving the rest of the companions to stew in their juices. Akira kept an impatient watch for their return. The minutes stretched into hours and the shadows began to lengthen as he waited.

"Nothing yet?" Mahiro asked, stepping up next to him.

He shook his head in answer, eyes restlessly scanning the trees for any sign of movement. For what seemed like the thousandth time the thought came to him that Shinrei might have lied about them being able to meet their companions again if they accomplished his tasks.

Yuya could easily have been killed in the chaos and fire of that night. But as long as there was no evidence he couldn't bring himself to seriously consider the possibility. He wanted to get these tasks over with so they could move on. He realized that he was grinding his teeth again and stopped.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you? What is it about Yuya that has you men all wrapped around her little finger?" Mahiro asked suddenly.

Akira glanced at her, weighing the curiosity in those violet eyes before deciding to answer.

"I can't speak for the others, but for me it's her deep kindness and her stubborn will to fight. It's an intriguing combination," he said honestly.

"Even though she is head over heels for another man?" Mahiro asked, despite the sting of the words the tone of her voice was not taunting.

"Head over heels? She thinks he's a complete jerk, which is correct," Akira said, frowning when the woman laughed softly.

"She says he's a jerk. She probably wouldn't admit even to herself that she's in love, but I can tell. A woman can see it," Mahiro said confidently.

"Okuni doesn't seem to," Akira replied, feeling defensive.

"Oh, she does. She knows that girl is her biggest rival," Mahiro said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Akira said, starting to feel irritated.

"I'm just wondering why you're still here, is all. Why follow that girl if she'll never choose you? Why not just go back home?" Mahiro said.

"Why are you asking me when Benitora is the one you really want the answer from?" Akira asked crossly.

She went quiet and he knew that he had hit the nail on the head. His feeling of victory faded when he saw the pain in her face. A look at that hopeless expression told him that she didn't ask because she couldn't bring herself to hear the answer. She knew that Yuya would never choose him and yet felt that there was no opening for her in Benitora's heart.

"I don't think any of us came along because of anything as light as emotion. It's not simple attachment to Yuya or Kyo that brought us here. We were chosen to go on this journey and I don't think any of us could turn back now, even if we wanted to," he said, taking pity on the girl.

Before she could reply he caught sight of Sasuke and Yukimura approaching and they dropped their discussion in anticipation of news. Yukimura smiled in greeting and they followed him back to the rest of the group.

"The river flows toward enemy territory so the dam upstream is guarded by a force small enough for us to take without difficulty. We found a firework manufacturer who is willing to sell us a large load of black powder. We can destroy the army and take this city in one night," Yukimura said with his eyes glinting dangerously, Sasuke stood next to him looking bored and skillfully playing with his ball and cup game.

"Black powder? Dam? You're going to flood this plain?" Benitora asked, horrified.

"How else is a group as small as ours supposed to complete this task?" Yukimura said.

"You're even worse than Shinrei! Countless innocent people will die!" the young man exclaimed, stepping toward the lord with his fists clenching.

"And we will have accomplished our task so we can move on and meet up with Kyo and Yuya," Yukimura said coldly, meeting Benitora's glare without flinching.

Benitora was speechless, staring at Yukimura in horrified disbelief at what he was planning on having them do.

"There must be another way," he said finally.

"You really are an idiot. If you don't like it you can run back home. How much is your love for Yuya really worth to you?" Sasuke said callously, catching the ball on the spike topping the two sided cup with a clack.

For once Benitora had no comeback for the boy's taunt. Mahiro put a hand on his arm.

"It can't be helped, Tora. We need to keep moving forward and this is the only way," she said, he scowled down at the ground and then headed into the trees saying that he needed to take another walk.

Akira watched him go and then turned his gaze back to Yukimura. This plan was risky and would take an incredible toll if it worked, but he couldn't deny that it was probably the only way to achieve their task. To have come up with such an idea in such a short period, to give their group a fighting chance at destroying both the city and the armies, he was a genius. A terrifying genius whose warm smile hid a truly dangerous mind.

After resting and taking a day to make preparations they set out in the dark of night, heading to the dam and surrounding the guard post. Akira was on a team with Lu and Tokito, he was still dubious about their loyalty but Yukimura seemed to trust them completely. He heard the signal whistle, drew his swords, and began to run toward the guards. They barely had time to realize they were under attack before they died.

While he sliced through the enemy ranks Akira kept an eye on the two with him. Master Lu fought with incredible efficiency, using a two handed sword he had gotten somewhere along the way. Tokito stayed close by his master's side and fought with his own sword, a thin, light weapon that flashed with lightning speed to fell one soldier after another. The boy moved with the grace of a dancer, he was as flexible and light on his feet as a girl. They were quite useful to have as allies, but would be dangerous if they turned into enemies.

Shouting went up throughout the guard post as the men realized they were under attack, but they were too few and too weak to stand against the band of companions. It took only a matter of minutes to make their way to the base of the dam so that Sasuke could set the explosives and light the fuses. The companions fled back into the darkness and watched from the safety of the shadows as a concussive blast shook the night. There was a breathless moment while the smoke and dust billowed where the dam had stood, and then a deep rumbling filled the valley.

The earthworks shuddered. Muddy water began to pour through crevices. The flow increased in size and speed and soon a torrent of water was rushing toward the plain below. Akira said a silent prayer for the souls of all the people downstream who would drown because of what they had done. He glanced over at Yukimura and caught a brief glimpse of an icy cold look in his eyes before the lord was back to himself again.

As they left the flooded city behind the group was unusually quiet. Benitora was particularly sullen and withdrawn. When Shinrei informed them of the next place they were going he spitefully asked if they were going to have to do something even worse.

"Your next task is to prevent the fall of a city, it will be a defensive battle," Shinrei replied, apparently unbothered by Benitora's anger or the devastation that his last order had caused.

"A defensive battle?" Benitora repeated, his voice sounding a bit brighter.

Shinrei nodded curtly and Benitora seemed happy, though the rest of the group was not. Akira could tell by the looks on their faces that they were all aware of the fact that defensive battles tended to take much longer than offensive strikes. This could be their most difficult task yet.


	18. Reunion and Departure

After a long day of peering into the bowl at boring scenes of domesticity Yuya was relieved when the priestess told her that it was time for this lesson to end. After a few days of practice she was getting skilled at seeing things that were very far away. It was terribly frustrating to be gaining the power to seek the answers she wanted while being forbidden to use it for anything practical.

She thanked the priestess as she always did before she headed down the stairs, ready for a good training session to release the pent up energy from sitting still all day. Her thoughts were drawn irresistibly to worry about Kyo's battles with the ashura. It made her feel strangely guilty that he was putting his life on the line while she was living in complete comfort and safety.

When she reached the dojo she saw that it was nearly empty and learned that Yuan had taken Hotaru and some of the others to help him with a task outside of the temple. Luckily Antera was full of energy and ready to spar, so they took advantage of the extra space to stretch out and fight with exuberance.

They started bare handed. In the beginning Yuya had been unwilling to punch the small girl with her full strength but after Antera demonstrated just how tough she was Yuya realized that she would get hurt if she tried to hold back any longer. Now she fought with every ounce of power and speed she could muster, and was still outmatched by the little blonde firecracker most times. She couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face as she sparred with the adorable child. For the first time in her life she tasted a bit of the joy that Kyo displayed while fighting.

Moving on to weapons, Yuya used her sword while Antera took a large mace from the wall of the dojo. Yuya's eyes widened at her choice of the heavy weapon. She was surprised the girl didn't pick something lighter and easier to use. Then Antera swung at her and Yuya barely got out of the way. If she hadn't been practicing detecting attacks she would have lost her head.

"Oops, sorry. I tend to get excited with weapons," Antera said, giving Yuya an apologetic smile that dimpled her cheeks.

"Just don't kill me and its fine," Yuya replied, raising her sword into a ready position.

After a couple of hours both were ready for a break and a snack. They stopped and chatted while they brewed some tea. Eventually Yuya's curiosity overcame her and she asked about Yuan's eyes.

"The red eyes? Are you interested because they look like Kyo's?" the girl asked in her straightforward way.

Yuya nodded quickly and then buried her face in her cup as she took a long sip.

"Yuan was brought here by a priest who found him on a trip to the Kingdom of the Sky. He was adopted and raised as one of our own. The priests of the Crimson King have a ritual to imbue children with the power of their war god in infancy so that they will grow into warriors with strength greater than normal men. Yuan must have run away or been abandoned. No one is sure because when he was found he was too young to talk, and by the time he learned he had no memories of his life before coming here," Antera said.

"A ritual to imbue babies with the power of the god? How?" Yuya asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm not sure, the priests don't like to talk about it. It's very taboo here. It's seen as barbaric and cruel to the children. It takes away a part of their humanity and replaces it with a tiny bit of the essence of a god." Antera said.

"It takes away their humanity?" Yuya asked, thinking of the frightening aura Kyo gave off when he was angry.

"That's enough!" a stern voice broke in.

Yuya and Antera leaped up and apologized to Hishigi, who was frowning at them disapprovingly.

"If you have time to eat sweets and chat in the training hall then you are clearly in need of some direction. Why don't you run to the top of the sacred peak and meditate there for an hour before running back? You both could use some fresh air to clear your heads," he said sternly.

Yuya began to apologize but Antera tugged on her sleeve and shook her head with a warning look. They bowed respectfully and made their way out of the training hall.

"Ahh, that guy is so strict. He will know if we disobey and tell the cooks to not give us dinner. We'd better get started if we want to eat," Antera said with a look of dismay.

* * * 

Yuan looked down at the group of men climbing through the narrow pass, their brazen armor glinted in the sun. They had doubled the number to one hundred this time and at least a dozen of them had been instilled with the power of their god.

"This should be fun," he said to Hotaru with a smile.

"Hm? Not boring, at least," the young man replied noncommittally.

When they had finished and dragged all of the corpses into a large pile, Hotaru created a fire hot enough to reduce everything to the finest ash. With the white dust dancing in the wind they turned and started the long hike back to the temple. Yuan idly wondered how many more of these groups he would get to clean up before that girl moved on from their country.

* * * 

After four days of forced rest Kyo finally asked the priestess about the sword. He had tested the balance and edge and was almost certain it was made by a sword smith he knew. A sword smith he was going to kill someday.

"How did that ashura get this sword?" he asked.

"Muramasa brought it and the other weapons to help you in your training," the priestess replied, showing not a hint of surprise that he had spoken for the first time in three days.

Kyo narrowed his eyes. His anger burned at the thought that he was being manipulated. Every fiber in his being wanted to reject this ridiculous game, but as long as he was being offered greater strength he would take it. When he was finished with Muramasa he could return to pay them all back.

The next day the priestess finally declared that he was healed enough to continue. He took the sword and knife but left the bow. Having only one arrow made the thing virtually useless. He climbed the winding path past the three blocked entrances to the final cave. It was much larger than the rest and the gaping entrance was lined with stalactites and stalagmites that resembled jagged, uneven teeth. An ominous aura filled the murky interior but Kyo marched in without hesitation, unbothered by such trivial things.

The cave was long and twisted, much deeper than any of the others had been. He wandered by the sputtering light of irregularly placed torches, his eyes searching for any sign of the enemy he was sure to meet. He heard a quiet footstep behind him and spun, his sword drawn and slicing toward his target in an instant. He barely had time to stop the blade a fraction of an inch from the soft skin of the pale neck.

"Kyo..." the girl said, her green eyes wide with fear.

"What's this?" Kyo growled.

"You were taking so long I was worried about you, I snuck up the path to try to find you," the girl said, taking a hesitant step closer to him.

Kyo narrowed his eyes. He had been expecting another physical challenge from this ashura but apparently it wanted to play with his mind instead. As the girl reached up to put her hands around his neck his eyes were drawn to her lips, quashing the desire to see how they felt he raised his blade and struck. He showed no emotion as she screamed in pain and fell in a shower of blood.

"How cruel, but I always knew you would choose me," Okuni's voice purred behind him, Kyo spun and struck again but this time the woman moved back out of the way.

He narrowed his eyes, somehow this thing knew what his companions looked like and was able to mimic them in both form and voice. While his attention was on the woman in front of him another suddenly attacked from behind. As he felt the knife piercing his back he twisted and brought his sword around in an arching slash that Akari barely had time to dodge.

Kyo let out a low growl of anger as he felt blood trickling down his back. The two impostors flanked him, smiling eerily as they tried to create an opening for one to attack. He feigned one and Akari charged into his trap, allowing him to spin and remove her head before turning on the charging Okuni and chopping her cleanly in half.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me!" Kyo shouted, challenging the being watching him from the darkness.

Hearing the sound of a group walking toward him he turned and saw all of his former companions stalking through the gloom. Everything about them was exactly as he remembered. From Yukimura's deceitful eyes to Benitora's idiotic bandana. A smile spread across his face as they drew their weapons and advanced on him.

Kyo leaped into action, allowing the group to surround him as he threw himself into the fight. He drew on his increased awareness, speed, and his new comfort with the power born of his rage to achieve a level of strength greater than ever before. Using it he dispatched all of the illusions that resembled his companions. When they lay twitching on the ground around him he licked some of the blood flowing from a cut on his cheek and laughed.

"Come on, ashura, send more! This is just starting to get fun!" he said, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave.

"Dearest," a voice spoke from behind him, a voice that sucked all of the joy out of him in an instant.

Feeling suddenly cold he turned slowly. There, standing behind him in the dim light of the cave, was a girl about Yuya's age with black hair and warm brown eyes. The stab of pain he felt at seeing her was worse than all of the wounds sustained in the fight so far.

"Kyo, I've missed you so much. All these years I've been waiting for you."

He stood, frozen in place, memories of the time before the blood moon flooding back to him. Looking at those large eyes, nearly hidden by the shadow of bangs, feelings that he thought he had destroyed for good roared back into life.

"I've waited so long for you, Kyo. Waited... for you to join me in death," the girl said, drawing a knife as her warm eyes turned icy cold.

He knew that this was just another illusion. This girl died six years ago, cut down by his blade. For some reason his sword arm refused to raise as she approached him, even as she pressed the knife against his chest and began to drive it into his flesh. Looking down into that painfully familiar face he felt a momentary desire to give up and let her take him.

As the knife slid deeper a familiar anger instinctively rose inside of him, and his hand moved on its own to close over the blade. Blood flowed down his wrist as he gripped it and looked at the face of the first girl he ever had feelings for.

"Sorry, but I can't die yet," he said, and then lifted his sword and killed her a second time.

As she fell he felt rage burning inside of him and he spun on the presence approaching from behind, ready to put an end to this farce. The scent of the smoke changed subtly, from the greasy smell of torches to the cleaner scent of wood and thatch. The quality of the darkness changed and suddenly the ceiling of the cave was replaced by a starry sky. Looking up, Kyo's eyes widened when he saw a red moon hanging low above a burning castle town.

Bodies and severed limbs littered the ground around him, men clutching swords lay splayed next to the pitiful forms of women and children. The scent of blood rose thick in the air. The rumble of a collapsing building drew his attention further away, the flames were spreading quickly through the multi-story wooden structures. The fire growing fiercer as its heat caused winds to whip through the devastated community.

A low growl drew his attention in time to defend against the fierce sword blow cutting out of the darkness behind him. Knocking the attacker away Kyo was confronted by glowing red eyes. Looking at the swordsman facing him he realized that he was being threatened by his own berserk teen self. He attacked without hesitation this time, and was surprised when he was driven back.

He wiped away the blood trickling down his forehead toward his eye and set his feet as the berserker lunged for him. The illusion of his teenage self fought with demonic ferocity. The feral fighting style gave Kyo some trouble at first but soon he was able to learn the pattern and rhythm of the wild attacks. He waited for the right moment and then struck, knocking the sword away and beheading the galling illusion.

He spun, breathing hard, to face a powerful presence approaching from behind. This ashura was leaner and far more attractive than the others had been. It had long, black hair and a face like a statue, with an aristocratic arched nose and calm eyes that projected a sense of vast age. It stood before him proudly, its graceful form outlined by the roaring flames consuming the buildings of the place he had called home for the only childhood years he could remember. Kyo took a deep breath as he brought his sword up into a ready stance.

"Well done, child, you have faced your past with bravery and resolve. You have earned the right to descend from this place alive," the ashura said with a smile.

Kyo's eyebrows knitted together and he struck, not ready to leave without letting the man taste his anger. As his sword cut through the form of the creature he could hear laughter echoing through the air around him, so loud he was forced to drop to his knees and cover his ears.

When he opened his eyes again the illusion of the castle town was gone, as was the cave itself. He stood on an empty plateau, the cold wind whipping his torn kimono as he looked around in shock. He pushed himself to his feet, the wounds he had sustained burning painfully with the movement. His eyes searched the barren rock outcrop but he saw no sign of the ashura. Sighing, he retrieved his sword and forced his suffering body to walk back down the path. On the way he noted with some relief that the three other caves weren't gone. They still stood where he remembered them with boulders blocking their entrances.

When he reached the pond he looked for his bow with every intention of taking it and hiking back down to the main temple below. The weapon was nowhere to be seen. The priestess sat watching him with her needle, thread, salve, and bandages by her side.

"Where's my bow?" he asked.

"I hid it. You can have it after I tend your wounds and feed you dinner," the priestess said calmly.

Anger flared in Kyo, but was followed by a wave of weakness that forced him to stagger to the tree trunk for support. The woman stood and reached for him but he caught her hand, breathing hard as he forced the darkness from his vision with pure willpower.

"Don't test my patience, woman. Give me the bow and let me leave," Kyo grated, standing straighter as the dizziness passed.

The woman bit her lip reluctantly, her free hand hovering as if she wanted to place it on his cheek. Then she shook herself slightly and gave him a knowing smile before turning away and pulling the bow from a depression in the ground that should never have been able to hide it from his eyes. He frowned at her suspiciously as he took it and the quiver with a single arrow. Turning to leave he hesitated for a moment.

"Got any more of that sake?" he asked hopefully.

The woman let out a low chuckle before bringing him a pair of bottles. As he took them she gripped his wrist briefly in a silent gesture of farewell. He refused to waste any energy wondering what connection she felt she had to him, his time with her was done and he had more important places to be.

Kyo said nothing as he left the plateau and began his descent down the treacherous path. Loss of blood in conjunction with the thin mountain air had his head spinning before long, and he was forced to lean against the cliff wall to rest. Having started the hike in the late afternoon, his slow pace meant the sun set before he was even halfway down. Once darkness fell his progress was even more painstaking. But he refused to stop, even if he had to pause for a breath between every step, he was determined to keep moving.

* * *

Yuya woke early feeling strangely on edge. Kyo had been on the path of the four ashura for ten days already and no one would tell her what he was facing. She couldn't help wondering how much longer it would be before he finished. The thought that he might never return kept hovering in the back of her mind no matter how much she tried to drive it away.

The sun had begun to rise while she ruminated, once it was light enough to navigate the unfamiliar room she slipped out of bed to dress and head out for a morning walk. Antera was still sleeping so she moved quietly, feeling restless and in need of some time alone.

Her soft footsteps made no sound as she made her way outside to where the morning air was refreshingly cold. She hugged her arms to her body as a brisk breeze caught her hair and streamed it out behind her. Once it passed she walked to the wide stairway that led down to the courtyard, stopping when she caught sight of the clouds in the eastern sky. The rising sun stained them a brilliant red and the sight was breathtakingly beautiful.

She watched as the clouds turned orange and then gold, and as they became painfully brilliant she turned away blinking. Looking across the courtyard to the stairway that led into the mountains she rubbed her eyes, thinking for a moment they were playing a trick on her. He was still there when she opened them though, two bottles of sake hung from his hand, a bow and quiver were slung over his shoulder, and a new katana was at his waist. His unruly black hair ruffled in the morning breeze.

Before she knew it Yuya was running, down the stairs and across the courtyard. He drew to a stop at the bottom of the stairs but she barreled right into him. His arms haltingly moved to encircle her but stopped and fell back to his sides as she pushed herself away from him with an embarrassed flush rising in her cheeks. 

Looking at him more closely she noticed that there was something indefinably different about him. His usual aura of danger was stronger but at the same time less wild. Somehow she couldn't think of what to say. Her chest felt tight even though she could finally see with her own eyes that he was alive. He looked down at her, his face unreadable. After a breathless moment he slid a hand into his kimono to retrieve a knife and held it out to her. Her breath caught as she looked at it. Not only was it beautifully made, it gave off an unusual impression of power that made her almost afraid to touch it.

"Quit staring and take it, woman. Do you not understand what a gift is?" Kyo said gruffly.

Yuya frowned up at him and took the weapon, trying not to show how hesitant she felt. The thing thrummed with energy, but once it was in her hand she knew that it was not an evil weapon. When she pulled the knife from the sheath her breath caught in surprise. The blade was a beautiful but unearthly shade of red.

Looking at the exquisite weapon she wondered how he had gotten such a thing. She slid the sheath back onto the blade and thanked him as she slipped it into the sleeve of her kimono. When she glanced up to thank him she noticed the unhealthy pallor of his skin, and for the first time she took stock of the injuries covering him.

"Kyo, you're bleeding badly. Let me see those wounds," Yuya said, kicking herself for not noticing earlier.

He snorted dismissively at her show of concern.

"Take me to bed," he demanded, stepping toward her.

Yuya's face turned beet red and she backed away apprehensively.

"What are you planning?" she screeched, surprised by the shrill sound of her own voice.

"I want to sleep." He frowned at her, his brows drawn together either in annoyance or pain.

She tried to calm her pounding heart as she turned away to lead him to the room she'd been sharing with Antera. The girl was waking up as they entered and greeted Yuya with a smile before giving Kyo a suspicious glare. He ignored the child and sat heavily while Yuya asked her to boil some water and bring it to her. Antera headed out of the room and Yuya insisted on seeing Kyo's wounds, he grumbled in irritation but stripped to the waist before leaning back against the wall.

Yuya sucked in a breath at the sight of his bared skin. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and scrapes. She'd never seen him in such a bad state before. The wound that concerned her most was the deep stab in the center of his chest. Once Antera had returned Yuya began to gently clean the blood off of Kyo's skin before reaching for her needle and thread.

Antera yawned loudly and then announced that she was going to breakfast, Yuya nodded distractedly as she focused on her work. Kyo said nothing as he watched her, his face was impassive but his eyes glimmered. Reaching her arms around his chest to wrap him in bandages reminded her of her display of emotion earlier and she felt her face heating. But Kyo said nothing and made no move to touch her as she finished. Once she was done he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Yuya wondered what sort of trials he had undergone to be left in such a state, but knew she would get no answers from Kyo or anyone else.

While Yuya sat lost in thought Kyo's breathing grew slow and deep. Eventually she became aware of the time because of her complaining stomach. Yuya rose quietly and went to the door, glancing back once at Kyo's sleeping form before seeking her breakfast. After she had eaten she resisted the urge to check on him and instead climbed the stairs to see the priestess. The woman greeted her with a smile that was slightly sadder than usual.

"This will be our final lesson. Now that your friend has descended from the path it is time for you to continue your journey," the priestess said.

Hearing that she was going to part ways with her new teacher filled Yuya with inexplicable sadness.

"Up to now you have been practicing seeing things that you chose. Today it is time for you to learn the state of mind needed to allow visions to come to you from the goddess herself. You must allow yourself to become entirely empty, let your mind go blank and your emotions go numb. Look into the water and let go of all your thoughts and feelings. Allow yourself to become one with the void," the priestess said, her voice hypnotic.

Yuya let the words wash over her as she sank into a meditative state, staring into the slightly rippled surface of the water. Her awareness of the world around her faded as a vision of an opulent chamber swam into view. It was a throne room that had a feeling similar to the imperial kitchens she had spied on. Kyo was fighting two skilled opponents, and from her bird's eye view Yuya could see a third sneaking up behind him. She was struck by the fear that Kyo was too focused on the enemies in front of him to react to the assassin in time. When she tried to yell out to warn him the vision disappeared and she returned to herself with a jerk.

"What was that?" she asked, shaken.

"A vision from the goddess, something she felt you needed to see," the priestess said.

"When will it happen?" Yuya asked.

"That is impossible to know, it may not even come to pass at all. The future is never a certain thing. Some events are almost sure while others are vanishingly unlikely. Nothing is ever set in stone," she answered.

"How useful can these visions be if they're so unreliable?" Yuya asked, knowing it was cheeky but needing to hear the answer.

"Visions sent by the goddess are meant to serve as guidance or warnings to aid in finding the path toward a good future," the priestess said.

Yuya frowned thoughtfully until the priestess instructed her to clear her mind again and begin the process over. Returning to the state of nothingness was more challenging, thoughts about her vision and the intentions of the goddess who sent it made it difficult to clear her mind. When she finally did return to the state of emptiness she saw a series of images that were difficult to understand and even harder to remember. Dreamlike, fleeting, and enigmatic visions that left her feeling vaguely unsettled.

"That is enough for today. You should rest in preparation for the journey ahead," the priestess said.

Yuya looked up and saw that the priestess was smiling at her warmly, with that familiar sadness lurking deep in her eyes. As she stood to go Yuya felt her chest tightening painfully. She didn't want this to be the last time she saw this woman who she had grown so close to.

"Don't look so sad. You won't be able to leave until tomorrow and you can visit me one last time tonight before you go," the priestess said, putting a warm hand on Yuya's cheek.

"Now go back down to your friend before he starts causing trouble again," she said, amusement sparking in her eyes for a moment.

Yuya wondered what the woman meant by 'again' as she headed back down the stairs. Nearing the bottom she noticed fresh damage and some blood stains on the paving stones. When she was halfway across the courtyard she stopped suddenly at a rude salutation and turned on Kyo, who was lounging against a boulder. There were several fresh cuts in his clothing and body.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting. Look at how much blood soaked into your kimono! You've stained it again after someone went through all that trouble to clean and fix it for you! Do you even realize how hard it is to get bloodstains out of silk?" Yuya said in exasperation.

"Quiet down. Complaining just makes you less attractive."

"You are impossible, I can't believe I was worried about you," Yuya said, eyes widening in dismay as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Worried? What do you think I am, weak?" Kyo said with a glare.

"I regret it from the bottom of my heart!" Yuya said, returning his glare with one of her own.

With an exasperated sigh she turned on her heel and strode away, not stopping until she was in the training hall. Cursing her loose tongue she changed into her training clothes and headed for the courtyard where Yuan taught his classes. Antera saw her coming and blanched, but Yuya gave her a reassuring smile. Getting angry at the girl wasn't going to help anything, and she might slip up again if she was comfortable. Antera returned her smile tentatively before turning away to practice her forms.

Yuya was relieved to see that Yuan was back and quietly joined in with the conditioning training. Just when she had managed to push the morning's events from her mind she turned around and saw Kyo sitting with his back against the wall, watching the class impassively. Realizing he had been observing her training caused her to lose her concentration and it was very hard to get it back.

He sat there and put her off balance for the rest of the class, not saying a word and not interacting with Yuan or any of the students. Yuya wondered if he was doing it just to annoy her, but for some reason the pensive aura surrounding him made it seem like that wasn't the case. Glancing over she realized that he had dozed off. His eyes were closed and his head rested against the wall behind him. That should have made her feel better, but for some reason she was just as distracted by him sleeping as she was by him watching.

After a thoroughly frustrating afternoon of training she headed for a bath, firmly admonishing Kyo to not try anything.

"Don't worry, Yuya, I'll keep an eye on him," Antera said, polishing the large mace she had taken off the wall of the dojo.

"Listen, brat, you'd better not test my patience if you want to have a long life," Kyo said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Yuya rounded on him to scold him for threatening a child, but stopped when she sensed the bloodlust filling the courtyard. She hadn't noticed Hotaru and Yuan approaching. Both seemed totally relaxed but the dangerous auras emanating from them betrayed their casual appearance. Kyo turned with an eyebrow raised, his irritation changing to interest as he sized up the strength of his opponents.

"That's enough! No fighting allowed!" Yuya declared stepping between them.

"Go take your bath, woman. Don't get in my way," Kyo growled.

"Don't worry, Yuya, we won't kill him. At the most you'll have to stay a few extra days to let him recover from his injuries," Yuan called from across the courtyard with a relaxed smile.

Seeing the anger flare in Kyo's crimson eyes Yuya sighed, realizing that there was nothing she could do to stop this fight. Antera laughed in delight and took her by the hand.

"Come on, let's take a bath while the boys keep him busy," she said with a smile.

Yuya spared one last glance back at Kyo as he stalked toward Hotaru and Yuan, hoping that no one would be badly hurt. During her bath she could hear occasional shouts and crashing sounds. She knew that they must be having a fierce fight. By the time she finished and returned to the courtyard the fight was over and rubble was strewn about making it look as if an earthquake had struck while she was away. The three warriors were relaxing in the midst of the destruction they had wreaked, sharing a bottle of sake.

They were bruised and bleeding, but a quick survey told her that no one had received any serious injuries. She marched up to them, put her hands on her hips, and frowned disapprovingly.

"Look at the mess you made! You do realize that someone is going to have to clean this up, right? You need to have more consideration for the people around you!"

Kyo frowned at her in annoyance, Yuan threw his head back and laughed, and Hotaru looked around at the destruction as if he hadn't even realized that it had happened.

"What did I tell you about complaining? You're not pretty enough to get away with making that sort of face," Kyo said.

"I don't know about that, I think she's cute when she's angry. The way her green eyes flash and her little nose scrunches up, it's kind of adorable," Yuan said with a thoughtful look.

Kyo turned a glare at Yuan, who met those crimson eyes with his own and smiled slowly. Yuya wanted to smack both up them upside their heads but stopped when the white-haired high priest approached. Her sensitivity to people's internal energy had grown dramatically during her time at the temple, she realized just how much when she felt the phenomenal power coiled inside the man whose face was so calm and genteel. Yuya had a vague sense of his strength at their first meeting, but she couldn't help feeling awe at what she could now feel within him.

"You have learned what you must know to succeed in the tasks that lie ahead of you. I have asked for supplies to be prepared for your journey tomorrow," Fubuki said, his voice resonant.

"You'll tell us where Muramasa is?" Yuya asked in excitement.

"He is currently in Chang'an. He has been providing advice to General Zhao. Hotaru and Antera will serve as your guides. Everything will be ready for you to depart in the morning," the priest replied.

Kyo frowned at him skeptically, a simmering anger radiating from him as his hand tightened unconsciously on his sword.

"It will be very dangerous. Are you sure Antera should come?" Yuya said, worry in her voice.

"Antera is a strong child. It's time for her to learn more about the world outside," Fubuki said with an enigmatic smile.

"Don't worry Yuya, I'll be there to protect you no matter what happens!" Antera said brightly.

Yuya returned her smile, still feeling some reservations about bringing one so young along with them. She was unusually quiet at dinner that night, thinking about the journey ahead for the first time in days. They had no idea what it would be like, and the one way she could learn was forbidden to her.

After the meal she climbed back up to see the priestess one last time. They sat and talked until night fell. After they watched the sun set in silence Yuya knew it was time for her to go. It was surprisingly painful to part ways with the priestess, and tears burned her eyes as they hugged goodbye. The woman stroked her hair, murmuring comfortingly. Yuya was filled with an odd sense of nostalgia that made her want to cry even harder.

"That's enough, child. It's time for you to face the path ahead. Trust in your heart and believe in your friends and you will find the way to your happiness through all the pain," the priestess said.

"Thank you, for everything," Yuya said, unable to think of anything else to say.

With their goodbyes said she descended back to the courtyard, where she saw Kyo waiting for her with an impatient frown. She knew from the way he looked at her puffy eyes and red nose that he could tell she had been crying. She was grateful when he said nothing.


	19. Siege, Raid, and Skirmish

Akira did his best to ignore Benitora's incessant complaining about needing to find Yuya as he sat and cleaned his weapons in preparation for the battles to come. Impatience burned within him to find her, but he refused to stoop to the level of griping about it constantly. Their group had reached a city several days earlier and had been provided a small house to stay in while Shinrei discussed their situation with the generals planning the defense.

The aloof priest had left them soon after they entered the city and they hadn't seen him since. They had not received any news or orders. Sasuke returned to murmur a report low in Yukimura's ear. The boy had been out gathering information with the industry of a squirrel stocking up nuts for winter.

"Excellent work Sasuke, I don't know what I would do without you," Yukimura said, his words slurred.

"You'd pickle yourself in sake," Sasuke replied, wrinkling his nose at the fumes wafting from his master.

"Awww, you're worried about me! You're so cute when you worry!" Yukimura said, grabbing the boy in a rough hug.

Sasuke pushed himself out of the lord's grip, grumbling as he straightened his clothes. Yukimura tossed back another cup and let out a happy sigh.

"I didn't like it at first, but the sake in this country is really starting to grow on me," he said with a smile, pouring another glass.

"If you ever get a chance you must try the special brew from my home city. It is truly wonderful," Lu said, a wistful smile on his face as he shared the bottle with Yukimura.

"Oh really? I must find some then, we will drink together to the beauty of the moon!" the lord said, and both men quaffed another cup.

Akira shook his head. The two had been drinking together ever since the attack on the dam. He wondered if their indifference to the ramifications of their deeds was merely an act.

His musings were interrupted when the door burst open to admit Shinrei with a troop of armed men behind him. Akira narrowed his eyes, wondering if the priest had finally decided to betray them.

"Come, you have been summoned by General Quan," The cold young man said, turning without waiting for a response.

The armed guards surrounded them as they left the house and followed Shinrei to the palace. Once inside the war room the companions scanned the faces of the assembled men, all of them looked war hardened and strong. Sasuke noticed one and stepped forward with an outraged expression.

"You're the bastard who betrayed us at the ravine!" the boy said, pointing a finger accusingly.

"You seem to have made it out fine. I lost four hundred men that night," the general said, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword with a dangerous glare.

Sasuke took hold of his own weapon, showing not a hint of fear for the man who towered over him. Shinrei stepped between them and stopped the fight before it could begin with a mere look.

"General Ren, your men died at the hands of my brother and myself. These people had nothing to do with it," he said.

Akira watched the general, expecting his anger to turn on Shinrei, and was surprised when he bowed his head respectfully.

"Forgive me, priest, I overstepped," he said.

"Your men were sacrificed for the greater good. My goddess will reward them with a better life when they are reborn," Shinrei said.

To Akira's surprise there wasn't a hint of anger or resentment on his face when the man bowed and thanked Shinrei. Akira couldn't help wondering just how much sway the goddess and her priests held over the people of the Middle Kingdom. His attention was drawn to a different man, the one standing at the head of the war table, and Akira realized he was watching them all silently. Noting the hardness of the man's face and the coldly calculating look in his eyes Akira realized that this man was the most dangerous in the room.

"Shinrei tells me you have been chosen by his goddess to help restore peace to our land. How do you feel about that?" the man said.

"We don't care about the peace of your land one bit," Yukimura said, to Akira's dismay.

The general smiled, seemingly pleased with the answer.

"We are here for our own reasons, and have been forced by Shinrei into helping you. However, in order to get through this trial and reach our destination we will do everything we can to protect this city," Yukimura continued.

"Good. I prefer honesty to empty platitudes. You all look strong, so I think I can use you. You do understand that I cannot trust you though, you will be treated as mercenaries. Your first assignment will be to serve under Captain Shu," General Ren said.

"Sounds fair," Yukimura said with a smile.

"Master Lu, it is good to see you again. I had heard you were imprisoned," the general said then, turning his eyes to the blind old man.

"I was, but my foolhardy student came to my rescue. Fortunately this young man was around to help her," the old man said.

Akira blinked, something sounded wrong about that sentence. Looking over at Tokito he noted cheeks stained red with embarrassment and the pronoun 'her' finally clicked in his brain.

"Wait a minute, you're a girl?" he burst out.

Tokito glared at him through her blush. Akira felt as if the world shifted beneath him as he realized she was both female and older than he had first assumed. Probably only two or three years younger than he was. Her delicate features and round face gave an impression of youth, but the slight curves of her slender body spoke of a girl on the brink of womanhood. He suddenly remembered the way she had blushed at seeing him in a towel and kicked himself for not noticing the truth earlier.

"You didn't know? How embarrassing!" Okuni said to him, her voice mocking.

Glancing around at his friends Akira noted amused smiles on Okuni and Akari's faces. Yukimura's eyebrows were raised in mild surprise, while Sasuke was looking as disaffected as ever. Bontenmaru and Benitora looked as stunned as Akira felt, and Mahiro was nodding to herself as if her suspicions had been confirmed.

"That's enough of your antics. We have serious business to do here," Ren, the general who had betrayed them, said in a voice tight with anger.

"Captain Shu will lead you to the area that he is guarding with his men. Serve him well. Your lives depend on it," General Quan said with a dangerous smile.

A large man with a square face that seemed to be permanently set in a scowl led them from the war room to a guard post on the outer wall. He had a very intimidating demeanor and Akira wondered just what his force of the strongest fighters was going to be like. When they reached the guard barracks he saw that they were a disparate group of powerful warriors not unlike his own companions. The one thing they had in common was that they were all strong.

"This group has been sent to help by the goddess. They'll be working with us for now," Shu said as way of explanation.

His men sized up the newcomers while Akira and his companions took stock of the people who they would be both guarded by and working with. If it came down to a fight things were going to be fairly evenly matched, especially since they couldn't trust Tokito and Lu.

When the introductions were done they were shown to their living quarters where they made a show of settling in while scouting possible escape routes if things went bad. Less than an hour passed before a messenger arrived at their door with a small letter written on very expensive paper.

"General Jing has invited us to his residence for dinner, a delightful proposition that we will gladly accept," Yukimura said after reading the note.

"What are you thinking? It might be a trap," Benitora said once the messenger had left.

"Sasuke will let me know if it is. More importantly, we're not in a position to refuse such an offer. Besides, we'll get a good meal out of it and in the best case scenario we might gain a new ally," Yukimura replied.

That convinced everyone and after bathing and dressing in clean clothing they followed the directions provided to the general's large estate. Jing greeted them with a wide smile and Akira recognized him from the war room. He hadn't spoken but had been watching their group with a calculating expression.

"Welcome to my home, good travelers. I regret that my city is in such a state during your visit," the general said.

Yukimura smoothly thanked the man for his hospitality as they were shown into his house. It was impressively large and beautifully decorated. Scrolls with fantastical paintings of landscapes, tigers, and colorful birds hung on the walls. Exquisitely crafted vases and ginger jars stood on elaborately carved wooden stands. Lush carpets covered the floors, softening the sound of their footsteps in the cavernous rooms.

Their host was clearly a man of wealth and taste and Akira wondered what he wanted from them. As they took their places at the table in the feast hall he made small talk to put his guests at ease. A veritable army of servants moving in an elaborately choreographed dance delivered dishes and platters holding a mouth-watering assortment of delicacies. Akira's eyes flitted from the roast fowl, to the dumpling soup, to the greens and mushrooms slathered in a thick sauce. His eyes widened as increasingly varied and impressive dishes were brought to the table.

When the table was filled to overflowing with a spectacular feast the diners exchanged some pleasantries before Jing began to steer the conversation into more delicate territory. Akira's ears perked as he did his best to catch all of the subtle currents in the conversation between their host and Yukimura.

"I wish you could have come to my city during a peaceful spring, the magnificence of our plum trees is famous throughout the land," Jing said.

"I hope to be able to see them some day," Yukimura replied, lifting his cup.

"My apologies for the spare meal. Conditions of late haven't been ideal for trade, I'm afraid." The lord gestured to the extravagant spread with a rueful sigh.

"There's no need to apologize, this is a truly impressive feast. Particularly for travelers who have grown accustomed to having nothing but the fish or rabbits we can catch along the road," Yukimura replied truthfully.

"I imagine the tales of your travels are truly impressive. Your destination must have been equally remarkable, I regret that you were waylaid in our troubled city."

"We had hoped to see the most impressive cities of your land, I must say this one qualifies in my opinion. I regret that it is troubled in such a way."

Jing sighed sadly, and for the first time Akira felt he'd seen a bit of the man's true emotions. The lord was truly pained by the suffering of his city.

"I avoided picking a side for as long as I could, but once war around Chang'an became inevitable our province became too important for providing food to the armies to be left alone. The arrival of my esteemed allies made the choice for me, and you can see the result."

"Ah yes, fertile lands are a boon in most times and a curse during war," Yukimura nodded sagely, "I am confident General Quan will be victorious. Of course, it would be my pleasure to assist him and you in any way I can."

"Excellent," Jing smiled widely and raised his cup for a toast, "To my new friends. I hope we will celebrate many victories together."

"With that done, on to the real reason I invited you here," Jing said.

Everyone looked at him expectantly as he turned to Akari and took her hand.

"Lady, your magnificence leaves me speechless. I must know your name," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"You flatter me, my lord," Akari said demurely, fluttering her eyelids.

"That's not a lady! You've been fooled! Akari's a man!" Benitora burst out.

Akari shot him a heated glare, while Jing crooked his eyebrow in a look that was half confused and half offended.

"And what does that matter? Beauty is beauty. I care not what happens to be between her legs... unless I'm given permission to play, of course," he said, smiling slowly at the prospect.

Benitora's mouth fell open in pure shock, while Akari blushed primly and chided their host for being too forward. Akira felt his own face heating at the innuendo.

"My apologies lady. My passion causes me to overstep. I hope you will allow me to try to win your affections during your stay in my city," Jing said.

"You are very kind, but I must tell you that my heart already belongs to another," Akari said, lowering her eyelashes and looking away in a classically reserved pose.

"Who is he? I will show you that no man has the power to make you as happy as I," he replied, undeterred.

"He is... the strongest and most beautiful man in the world," Akari said with a faraway look.

There was a moment of drawn out quiet. The whole room was silent as they waited for the general's reply.

"He may be stronger and more beautiful than I am, but I will show you that I can bring you more happiness. I can love you more," Jing said quietly, after a short pause.

Akira felt his blush growing deeper. He realized that his friends were watching the drama unfold with utter fascination. Okuni's lips were slightly parted and her eyes showed naked hope for her rival being wooed away from Kyo. Tokito had a fetching flush to her cheeks and was staring at her plate uncomfortably. Benitora looked utterly flabbergasted. Yukimura watched with a smile like a cat with a saucer full of milk. Only Sasuke looked bored, poking at the food left on the table and impatiently glancing toward the door.

"Can we leave yet?" the boy finally asked, breaking the drawn out silence before it became intolerable.

"Of course, it is getting late. Forgive my rudeness," Jing said, shaking himself and turning his attention back to the rest of his guests.

After saying their goodbyes the group returned to their quarters. Yukimura's mind churned behind those smiling eyes as he began including the newly learned information into his plan.

"Well, that was weird!" Benitora said once they had reached their room.

"Quit being rude!" Mahiro scolded, slapping him upside the head.

"You really are an idiot," Sasuke said to the former bandit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Benitora challenged.

"While you were busy stuffing your face and acting like an ass the rest of us learned that General Jing does not trust General Quan. He's worried about the orchards and economy of this region being destroyed, and he is open to a covert alliance with us in the hopes of protecting his homeland," Okuni said.

"What? When did he say all of that?" Benitora said.

"Like I said, you're a total idiot," Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, Benitora is just inexperienced in the ways of subterfuge. There are spies everywhere in this city, so the General could not speak directly about his true intentions," Yukimura said, stepping in to defuse the situation.

"So that business with Akari was just a cover?" Benitora asked.

"I don't think so. I saw him watching her during our introduction at the war room. The desire in his eyes was genuine. It does make an excellent excuse for associating with us though, so I must ask for your cooperation in the event of further invitations. I hope you can bring yourself to make him think he can seduce you. All for the sake of reuniting with Kyo, of course," Yukimura said, addressing the last part to Akari.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Need I remind you that I was the most famous Kabuki dancer in all of the Kingdom of the Sun? I can make him think anything I want," Akari said, lifting her chin proudly.

"Perfect," Yukimura said with a crafty smile, and then he leaned forward and told them a quick outline of his plan.

A few days later Akira stood on top of the wall with Yukimura and the rest, looking out at the massive armies closing in on the city. They were so large it looked like the earth itself was crawling. Akira wondered how they could possibly hold back a force so large. Then he noticed the excited glint in Yukimura's eyes and realized that the lord was actually looking forward to the coming battle.

It took days for the armies to get into place. While they were still taking up their positions some of the men began to unload large wagons and assemble siege engines. Everyone knew that the siege engines were the biggest threat to the city. After spending a day on top of the wall frowning down the activity of in the enemy camp Yukimura requested a meeting with Shu and Jing.

"Good day, General, how can I help you?" Jing asked pleasantly as he entered their modest quarters.

"This had better be quick, I'm too busy to waste my time with you," Shu grumbled, rudely pushing past the refined lord to glare at Yukimura.

The clever general nodded politely to Jing and gave Shu an amiable smile.

"Of course, I'll get right to the point. Those siege engines are going to be a problem, this city's walls are impressive but the brick isn't strong enough to withstand a long term pummeling. If you're willing to help us gather the necessary supplies and conduct the raid, I think we can increase the changes of this place holding out longer than the enemy army's supplies," Yukimura said, his eyes glinting.

Shu frowned skeptically but a smile spread across Jing's face and he asked Yukimura to elaborate further. As the plan was laid out the doubt on Shu's face was replaced by a calculating expression, while Jing's smile grew increasingly fierce. Akira could tell they were getting pulled in, and he felt his own heartbeat picking up at the thought of the fight to come.

It took a few days to prepare everything needed for the raid, and by the time they were ready the first of the engines were nearly complete. The band of companions made their way to a small gate and waited for the sun to set.

Once darkness had fallen they quietly snuck out of the city and made their way toward the enemy camp, using the slight variations in the terrain to mask their movement as best they could. Covering the distance from the city to the enemy camp was tense, but once they passed by the first guards of the enemy camp it became truly nerve-racking. Akira kept his ears and eyes open for any sign of being noticed. When he saw someone stand and point at them his adrenaline surged. Sasuke appeared out of the darkness to kill the man before he made a sound and Akira let out a tiny sigh of relief.

They spread out as they approached the siege engines. Akira wasn't sure if one of the companions was spotted or if the attack was signaled, but suddenly there was shouting and the sound of steel on steel. He drew his swords and leaped forward to cut down the man he had been attempting to sneak past.

Chaos erupted in the camp as fires began to ignite around the construction area. Akira sheathed one sword and pulled a sealed pot from his kimono and threw it at the nearest pile of timber. When it struck it exploded with an oily splash and the wood ignited with a low whooshing sound. He heard shouts and saw that a group of armed men were charging toward him.

He quickly threw his second sealed pot at another pile of wood and then drew his sword to face the enemies. He heard the signal to retreat and cut his way through the men between him and his escape as he ran to rejoin his companions. When he got near the edge of the camp he saw that his friends were forming a wedge to fight their way out of the mass of men blocking their way to safety.

The blood in his veins ran cold for a moment as he took stock of the number of enemies and calculated their chances of escape. Even as Akira was preparing himself for a fight to the death a horn sounded from the direction of the city and the distant rumble of horses hooves came to him. The companions redoubled their efforts, their morale rekindled by the hope of rescue.

Akira ducked under the thrust of a spear and charged into the man's range to dispatch him. A second spear thrust toward his neck but was shattered by Bontenmaru, who had set aside his bokken to take up a steel sword for the first time since Akira had met him. The large warrior flashed him a grin as he caught another spear with one hand and yanked it out of the hands of the man who had tried to stab him with it. Akira had no time to feel relief or admiration as he continued to face the seemingly unending tide of enemy soldiers.

Sweat stung his eyes as he desperately fought, his ears straining to determine how close the sound of the charging horses was. He was beginning to fear that they wouldn't make it in time when the cavalry finally arrived and crashed into the line of resistance between their beleaguered force and the city. He let out a sigh of relieved exhaustion as they drove through the enemy line and galloped to form a circle around Akira and his companions.

"Yo! It looked like you needed a hand," Jing said, his eyes scanned their force and he broke into a relieved smile when he saw Akari.

"You're looking well, my lady. The blood and sweat of the battlefield suits you," he said, an admiring glint in his eye.

"General! We need to get moving now if we're going to make it back to the city," one of his subordinates said.

"Right, can everyone run? We're getting out of here!" Jing said, heeling his horse back into a gallop.

The cavalry charged ahead to scatter the enemy while their group followed as fast as they could. The trip back to the city took only a matter of minutes but Akira's lungs were burning by the time they got there. When they finally made it through the gate and the enemy was driven away and closed out, he sank to the ground and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you general, we owe you one. They marshaled their response more quickly than I imagined they could," Yukimura said.

"I'm glad I made it in time, your boldness and bravery have done a great service for my city. I just hope the force I sent to help the others had as much success," the general said, though the doubt in his voice showed that he wasn't optimistic.

"Please come to my residence. Reports will be brought there and my people can tend to everyone's injuries," he said, turning on his heel and walking away with every expectation that he would be followed.

While they were getting cleaned up and bandaged they learned that Shu's strike force had been less successful. They only destroyed half of the supplies and lost a good number of their men. The unfortunate news dimmed the celebration over their victory and successful return. Jing and Yukimura put their heads together to discuss the strategy for the coming siege.

The snippets that Akira overheard confirmed his premonition that this was going to be a long and difficult battle.

"Don't look so glum, boy. Celebrate the night's triumph without worrying about tomorrow. You'll last longer that way," Bontenmaru said, slapping him on the back and then pushing a cup of sake into his hand.

"Why do you care how long I last?" Akira asked, taking the cup reluctantly.

"I can't help it, you remind me of the young men I led into battle in the past. When I see you brooding it makes me want to cheer you up. Now drink! Drink up and you'll feel better!" the large warrior said.

Akira sighed and took a sip, letting his eyes wander restlessly across the faces of his strange group of companions. Impatience burned in him to reunite with Kyo and Yuya.

* * *

Yuya listened to Antera chatter about the different plants and animals they passed on their way through the mountains, but her eyes remained fixed on Kyo's back ahead of her. The more she was around him the more sure she was that something had changed during his training with the ashura. Perhaps it was partially due to her own training but she could sense the power radiating from him even when he was completely relaxed. He stopped suddenly and she wondered if he was somehow able to tell that she was thinking about him.

"Which way?" Kyo demanded.

"Hm? I wonder." Hotaru had crouched down and was using a twig to coax a caterpillar off of the road.

"The left leads to the capital. The road to the right goes south towards the city where we go to trade for ore and other raw materials," Antera supplied helpfully, changing topics to discuss the geography around the mountain temple.

Kyo started walking down the path to the left and the rest followed, Yuya asking occasional questions when Antera's ramblings touched on a topic of her interest. They continued on like that for several days before they came to a wide valley where there was a battle in progress. They stopped on an outcrop to view the scene below. The swirling mass of men and horses looked like complete chaos to Yuya.

"This will be over soon. The force with the white banners is about to rout," Hotaru said after a single glance.

"Rout? What do you mean?" Yuya asked curiously.

"It's when one side in a battle turns and runs, exposing their backs to the enemy. It almost always results in the slaughter of the retreating force," the young man explained emotionlessly.

"How can you tell? It looks like a jumble to me," Yuya said, her brows drawing together as she tried to make sense of the currents of surging men.

"The leadership of the white side is in chaos and fear is growing among their ranks. It will only take one man to panic for the whole force to break and run," Hotaru said.

"Shall we have a snack while we wait for the battle to end?" Antera asked lightly, apparently unbothered by the carnage below.

"I could go for some of those crackers. How about you Kyo?" Yuya replied, the offer of food immediately distracting her.

Blinking at the space where he had been she realized that he was gone. With a sinking feeling she looked down the path towards the battle. He was halfway to the melee, walking for all the world like he was strolling through a garden. Remembering Antera's presence she held back the choice curses she wanted to yell at him, settling for a frustrated sigh as she hurried down the road.

Putting on an extra burst of speed she was able to reach him before they got too close to the fray to turn back. When she caught his sleeve and pulled he stopped to frown at her crossly.

"What?" 

"Stop! Why are you walking straight into a battle when we can just wait for it to end?" Yuya asked, slightly breathless.

"No time to wait for them to get out of the way, we've wasted too much already," Kyo replied, pulling his arm away and heading back down the road. 

Yuya stood watching him, shaking her head incredulously. A batch of soldiers from the winning side saw him approaching and broke off to engage. He drew his sword and began to cut his way through their ranks. She heard rapid footsteps approaching from behind as Hotaru ran past her and began wreaking havoc among the soldiers. Sighing, Yuya waited for Antera to catch up and then the two of them headed into the battle. While Kyo and Hotaru rampaged wildly they stayed close together, Yuya using her sword and Antera fighting with the large mace she favored. The little girl laughed with delight as she bowled through the ranks of common soldiers like they were toys. Yuya felt a chill at her capacity for wanton violence. She knew the child was strong, but had no idea she would be capable of killing on such a scale.

As their group forged their way through the turmoil of the battle the commander of the losing army was able to take advantage of the disruption they caused to order a retreat. By the time Kyo had cut the way through to the other side of the battlefield the white force was making its escape and the commander of the red force was marshaling his men to follow. One of his lieutenants saw their group breaking out of the fighting and ordered his archers to shoot at them.

"Fill them with arrows men! Don't let them escape after causing such humiliation to our general!"

Kyo spun and glared at the men, his red eyes flaring angrily, and they quailed back in fear. A volley of arrows was loosed nevertheless. As the cloud of projectiles sailed toward them Hotaru created a wall of flame that turned the arrows to ash and prevented any soldiers from following. Yuya grabbed Kyo's arm and tugged on him to get him to run. He looked ready to refuse, but when she reminded him that they were in a hurry to get to the capital before Muramasa left he grudgingly started moving.


	20. Princess Pingyang

After a week of walking along the ridge of a small range of mountains they reached a remote fort where Antera said they would be staying. Yuya was skeptical that they would be allowed inside, and was surprised when the door opened before they even asked to be let in.

The small group of travelers was treated with respect as they were welcomed into the residence. Despite the bleak and militaristic exterior the inside of the fort was opulently decorated and colorful. Yuya couldn't help but admire the quality of the large vases that lined the hallway they were led down. Not only were the pieces beautifully wrought and painted, they were impressively large, many of them taller than Yuya herself.

The hallway opened into a great chamber. The cheerful light of the lamps illuminated the impressive collection of vases, scrolls, and wall hangings. They were quite beautiful, but insignificant in comparison to the display on the raised dais at the end of the room. A tall nobleman with a bluff face stood next to a magnificently dressed teenage girl perched on a gilded throne. She was swathed in a rainbow of silks. Delicately crafted golden pins held her hair back from her face; the strings of glittering gems affixed to them swung whenever she moved her head. Her round face and delicate features gave the impression of a doll, but her sharp brown eyes held a haughty look of command.

"Kneel before her highness, Princess Pingyang, the true heir to the throne," a herald intoned as they approached.

Antera and Yuya knelt. Hotaru looked around the room curiously as if he hadn't heard the order and Kyo glared at everyone murderously.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled.

"We had to stop to pick up the princess so we could bring her to the capital. Don't worry, it won't make our trip much longer," Antera said, standing.

In the blink of an eye Kyo's sword left its sheath and sliced through the air toward the girl. Before it could reach her Hotaru was between them, his own blade intercepting the attack meant for his sister so quickly the movement could not be seen. The two glared at each other over their blades while Yuya grabbed Antera and pulled her a safe distance away.

"If you feel like sparring I'll be your opponent," Hotaru said, his voice bored.

"Suits me fine. I'll kill you and then deal with the brat," Kyo said, his crimson eyes glowing violently.

They sprang apart and took their stances, sizing each other up before charging together to exchange blows. Unlike the first time they fought Kyo pressed Hotaru from the start. His strikes were faster and hit harder than Yuya had ever seen. As blood began to flow and the fight grew more intense, a fierce smile broke out on Hotaru's face, his eyes taking on a fiery life Yuya had never seen before.

Hotaru baited Kyo into lunging forward to attack his unguarded left side, and then he blocked the cut with the hilt of his sword and swung towards Kyo's neck. Yuya's eyes widened in fear but then Kyo ducked and pivoted his sword to guide the blade over his head. Once it was passed him, he struck upwards with a burst of force that sent Hotaru flying into a large vase that shattered with a dreadful clatter.

"You two..." Antera said, her voice low and dangerous.

Hotaru pushed himself up, shaking shards of pottery out of his hair. Kyo grinned at him and started stalking forward for his next attack. Yuya realized Antera was trembling with outrage and her mace was gripped in a white knuckled fist.

"You two have no respect for nice things! You need to take this outside!" Antera said, her voice increasing in pitch and volume with each word.

She charged toward them, twirling her weapon to build momentum, and hit both with an attack so powerful it sent them flying through the wall to the courtyard outside. Yuya looked at the girl in shock, thinking to herself that she had done more damage than the two of them combined. Then she ran to the hole in the wall to look out at Kyo and Hotaru. They were surrounded by the rubble, coughing and squinting because of the dust and bright sun.

Hotaru was sitting on the ground looking around as if he was surprised to be outside. A crouching Kyo wiped a trickle of blood from his split lip and glared back at Antera. Without warning Hotaru went from sitting and looking dazed to attacking. Kyo was driven back briefly before his fighting spirit flared and he knocked Hotaru across the courtyard. Yuya sighed as she watched them charge together, eyes shining with fierce joy as they continued the fight.

"I forbid it, princess! You must stay back, it's too dangerous!" a male voice said behind them.

"Quiet! I want to watch. I've never seen anything so thrilling in my life!" a haughty voice replied.

Yuya turned around to see the princess and her guardian approaching. To Yuya's surprise the girl's eyes were shining with excitement as she ran to watch Kyo and Hotaru fight. The lord continued his protests but was ignored as the girl strained to get a better view of the fierce battle. Yuya was amazed that she wasn't running away in terror. Perhaps she was more than just a spoiled princess.

The sense of a powerful fighting aura suddenly entered the courtyard and a huge warrior with blonde hair and a short goatee strode between Hotaru and Kyo and knocked them both away bare handed when they charged at him. He turned to face Kyo, towering over him, and bowed respectfully.

"Forgive my rude entrance, but I could not tolerate any more violence in front of her highness. Muramasa left a message for you when he stopped here on his way to the capital. It would be my pleasure to deliver it to you and share a bottle of sake if you would agree to put aside your fight for now," the man said, his voice deep and resonant.

"Fine, but the message had better be real and the sake had better be good," Kyo said truculently.

"I assure you, they will be," the man said with a slight smile.

"Captain Taihaku, thank you for stopping them!" the princess's guardian said, his voice relieved.

"Of course, Lord Shen," the blonde man replied with a slight bow.

The princess peeked beyond Shen at Kyo as he pushed himself to his feet and Yuya noticed a deep blush suffusing her face. For some reason it gave her a bad feeling. Yuya ran forward to join Kyo in following the newcomer to a room where he had sake and snacks waiting. He handed over a letter written on thick, expensive paper and sat quietly while Kyo read. Yuya burned with curiosity but did her best to wait patiently until he was done, it did not take long at all.

When he finished reading Kyo let out a low angry growl and tossed the letter aside. Yuya moved forward to catch it and quickly started reading herself.

'Kyo,

You have done well to come this far, I'm impressed with your growth. I will be waiting to test your strength in Chang'an.

Muramasa'

A servant of the lord approached hesitantly and Taihaku told him to inform Lord Shen that the situation was defused and he should prepare to leave in the morning. Before long the lord himself arrived with the princess close behind. He began explain that the she couldn't be ready to leave for at least a week.

"We need time to ready the carriage and supplies for the princess, and we also need time to notify our allies to begin moving on the capital," Shen said.

"I'm leaving at first light tomorrow," Kyo said, giving the man a chilling look.

"B-but going without support will be suicide! The princess's life is my responsibility. I cannot let her go without any chance of success," the lord insisted.

"Don't worry, we don't need armies to take the throne. Kyo and I are strong enough to do it without them," Hotaru said, having wandered up with Antera at his side.

The lord continued to protest but Taihaku was able to calm him with his assurance that their chances would actually be better with a small but powerful group. Seeing that he didn't have any chance of winning the argument Shen began issuing frantic orders. He told his men to prepare to leave in the morning and sent messengers to his allies immediately. Yuya glanced at Kyo, who was seemingly happy to lounge and drink sake for the rest of the day, and stood to ask if she could take a bath.

Soaking in the blessedly warm water, she allowed her mind to wander as her stiff muscles slowly released the tension that had been building for days. She couldn't help wondering how their journey for answers and revenge had somehow turned into them getting involved in a civil war and coup d'etat. Concern for the friends they hadn't seen for weeks rose up inside her.

"Mind if I join you?" Antera asked, poking her head into the steamy room.

"Please do, I have a few questions I was hoping you could answer," Yuya said, waving to the girl.

After cleaning her body with soap and rinsing off Antera climbed into the bath and sighed happily as she settled into the water.

"So, why exactly are we helping put this girl on the throne?" Yuya asked.

"She's the rightful heir, firstly. More importantly one of the high priestesses spoke a prophesy about her having the potential to be a great leader who will bring peace and prosperity to the land," Antera replied.

"Is that so? I thought all of the members of the Xia dynasty were killed," Yuya said.

"Princess Pingyang wasn't born yet. Lord Shen snuck her mother out of the castle the night of the coup and has been hiding her for fourteen years," Antera said.

"Her mother? Where is she?" Yuya asked curiously.

"She died in childbirth, unfortunately. Lord Shen has been her guardian and the only parent she has ever known," Antera said.

Yuya made a thoughtful sound, trying to imagine that little slip of a girl ruling over this large and war torn country. 

After an hour soaking Yuya felt much better and decided to try to find some dinner. Antera thought it was a great idea and they dried off and dressed together. Following the directions given by one of the servants they made their way to the dining hall where a large and elaborate banquet had been served and her friends were already seated and eating. She found a spot next to Hotaru and sat, looking forward to some decadent food for the first time in weeks.

After her belly was full to bursting she sat back with a sigh, willing to admit to herself that she was glad they stopped at a place where she could have a nice bath and good meal. Not even Kyo's needling could ruin her good mood. A good night's sleep in a comfortable bed was the finishing touch.

Yuya woke early the next morning and quickly got ready. When she entered the courtyard she saw that Lord Shen's men had formed four nearly identical groups. The princess and Yuya's companions joined one which headed for a small path that saw little travel. The other three groups took more well known routes toward the capital in the hopes that they would draw enemy attention. Pingyang was forced to dress like a boy and ride a horse, things she was very unhappy about. Antera and Yuya also had to dress as boys and Kyo was forced to change into local clothing so he wouldn't attract so much attention.

They left at first light, Kyo riding at the front of the party while Yuya was placed in the center with Antera and the Princess. Pingyang was quiet and sleepy at first, but by midmorning she was looking around and asking questions.

"You're not actually planning on storming the capital with this small group, are you?" the princess asked.

"That's exactly what we're planning," Yuya replied, finding it a little hard to believe herself.

"Have you arranged for support from inside the city? Do you have some kind of clever strategy?" she asked.

"No, Kyo usually opts for a full frontal assault. The scary thing is that he's strong enough to get away with it," Yuya replied, her eyes on his back as he rode ahead of them.

The princess turned her head to observe Kyo thoughtfully. She had witnessed the fight the day before but clearly didn't have any understanding of the true potential of the man. The girl was only a few years younger than Yuya, but she seemed very naïve.

"Alright, I've decided. I will make him my husband," she said authoritatively.

Yuya almost fell off her horse she was so surprised, but Lord Shen was apoplectic. He sputtered out a dozen reasons why that couldn't happen and the girl waved them all away as inconsequential. Listening to the demanding little princess Yuya shook her head. Half of her was amused by the prospect of Kyo's reaction to the proposal while the other half was frightened by the possibility of him accepting. He was such an arrogant bastard Yuya wouldn't put it past him to jump at the chance to become an emperor.

When they stopped for a meal the girl immediately ran up to Kyo. When she got close he rounded on her and glared. She stopped in her tracks but then seemed to overcome her fear and straightened her back proudly.

"Demon Eyes Kyo, I've decided that if you can take the city and throne for me then as your reward I will make you my husband," the girl declared haughtily.

Kyo frowned down at her and snorted derisively.

"Not interested. Don't think I'm doing this for you. I have no interest in you, your throne, or your country," he said before turning on his heel and walking away from her to tell Shen they had better get moving soon or he would go on by himself.

Yuya winced, thinking that he had gone too far, but when she glanced at the princess she saw a look of naked desire on her face. It wasn't the face of a love struck girl, more like a horse trader who caught sight of a prize stud. Yuya had a sinking feeling. The girl clearly had a strong will and no idea what she had decided to pursue.

When they stopped for the night Pingyang attempted to drape herself over Kyo's shoulder and was rudely pushed aside. Folding her arms across her chest angrily she frowned down at him and then made to sit on his lap. He moved and she sat hard on the ground instead. Wincing in pain, she glared at him.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" she asked with a pout.

"I have no interest in children," Kyo said with a very direct look at Pingyang's flat chest.

The princess turned red with anger and embarrassment and he stood and strode away while she was still trying to think up a response. Yuya watched the exchange feeling amused and unsettled at the same time.

"Hey woman, quit staring and find me some sake," Kyo ordered without even looking at her.

Yuya stuck her tongue out at his back and then turned towards the supply cart. As she did so she caught sight of a jealous look on the princess's face and hoped that the girl wouldn't start being a bother. She had to climb up into the supply wagon to find a bottle of sake and marched back to Kyo ready to give him a piece of her mind for ordering her around like a servant. As she got close the princess went running passed her in the opposite direction with tears pouring down her face. Yuya's stomach sank even further.

"What did you do to make her cry?" she asked as she sat next to Kyo and handed him the bottle.

"I scared her," Kyo replied blandly, uncorking it and taking a long swallow.

"Please don't go too far. She could give the order to have us executed," Yuya said, knowing that it was useless but feeling the need to say it anyway.

Kyo scoffed at her concern, as cavalier toward death threats as always. Unable to think of anything else to say Yuya lapsed into silence. She contemplated the road ahead and possible new complications the princess would bring about in the days to come.

It took them a fortnight to reach the capital, and during that time the princess overcame her fear of Kyo and began attempting to seduce him again. He was completely unimpressed by Pingyang but she refused to be dissuaded even by his rudest comments and actions.

"Why do you want to make him your husband so badly?" Yuya asked one day while they were riding.

"He's perfect; handsome, strong, fearless. He will make the ideal consort once I've tamed him a bit," Pingyang said.

"Tame? I don't think that's possible," Yuya said.

"Of course it is. Everyone knows that tamed bad boys make the best husbands," the girl said with complete confidence.

"Everyone? Where are you getting this information?" Yuya asked, struck again by how naïve the girl was.

"Books. Shen makes me read lots of books to prepare me for being empress," the girl replied.

Giving her a sidelong glance Yuya wondered just what kind of books her guardian was having her read. Stories about tamed bad boys making good husbands didn't seem helpful at all for a potential ruler. Yuya briefly considered informing Kyo of the girl's plan, just to see his reaction to the idea of someone taming him, but decided that it was probably safer to keep it to herself.

The next day Yuya spent some time riding next to Shen and her curiosity about Pingyang's studies prompted her to ask him about it.

"Lord Shen, I don't want to seem rude, but I can't resist asking about those books the princess keeps talking about. What exactly has she been reading to prepare for being a ruler?" Yuya said.

The lord sighed uncomfortably, glancing over at his ward who was chatting cheerfully with Antera.

"I wanted her to study history but the child has an unhealthy appetite for books of a more... indecent nature. In order to get her to read I hired a writer to swathe important events in our country's past with enough filth and debauchery to keep her interested," Shen said, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Smutty historical fiction?" Yuya asked, feeling the amused grin spreading across her face and unable to hold it back.

"She loves it. The poor writer in my hire, Ju, has been worked near to death trying to keep up with her demands," the lord said, his shoulders slumping.

Pingyang's strange ideas and obsession with Kyo suddenly made sense. Yuya hoped for the sake of the Middle Kingdom that the girl had absorbed some of the history in those books along with all the nonsense. That night over their meal the princess tried in vain to get Kyo to notice her. Yuya looked at those fierce eyes and tried to imagine him being tamed. The thought caused a giggle to escape from her and he turned to glare.

"What?" he growled, brows lowered.

"Nothing!" Yuya said, batting her eyelashes and giving him her best innocent smile.

"Can it, tomboy, you're less seductive than the brat," he said with a glower.

"You are the last person in the world I would want to seduce," Yuya replied primly, standing to get herself another serving of dinner.

The next day Shen and the guards were more tense as they left the mountains and started across the plain towards the capital. They kept to small roads and avoided settlements, but after a few days they were spotted by an enemy force and had to prepare for a fight.

Lord Shen and his men quickly formed a protective line around the princess while Kyo and Hotaru worked together to wipe out the soldiers coming for them. For the first time the princess witnessed people dying because of her and it quieted her down for a little while.

When they were within sight of the capital city they made their way to a small country estate where they were ushered inside by a nervous man in his middle years. Glancing around at the finely built but sparsely decorated home Yuya judged that the family was at the bottom end of the upper class. The well-made but practical clothing the man and his much younger wife wore reinforced that impression.

The couple greeted them nervously, kneeling uncertainly before Pingyang. After they had paid their respects to the empress-to-be, Lord Shen took the man aside for a hushed conversation while the princess frowned around the room in disappointment. A soldier entered and whispered a quick report in Taihaku's ear. The captain nodded calmly as he listened and then stepped forward to speak.

"Right now most of General Zhang's forces are away from the capital at the front lines of the war. Because of that it will be possible for a small but powerful group to get into the palace to kill Zhang and take young emperor Liu into custody. Once that is done we hold the key pieces and can begin consolidating power behind Pingyang."

When deciding who would go along Yuya insisted that she join. She had a strong feeling that it was important for her to be with the group and would not be dissuaded.

"Suit yourself, but you have to watch your own back. I won't have time for babysitting," Kyo said.

Yuya nodded, her relief at being allowed to go along outweighing her irritation over the babysitting remark. They disguised themselves as travelers and wrapped their weapons in fabric to hide them. Antera wished them luck and waved as she stood next to the princess who watched them go with a mixture of hope and fear on her face.

As they approached the gate of the capital one of the guards took note of their group and moved to question them. Yuya stepped forward to flirt with him as a distraction and they made it through without a fight. Taihaku was the only one to express gratitude for her actions. Neither Kyo nor Hotaru could understand why they would want to make it through the first gate without alerting the enemy to their intentions.

Walking through the city they saw many people going about their lives normally, but also saw the signs of preparations for war. Some were packing up their belongings to leave the capital ahead of a possible siege while others were trying to cash in by selling weapons and armor. Looking at the faces of the children playing in the streets Yuya hoped that their actions this day wouldn't bring devastation to the lives of these people.

As the small band of warriors drew closer to the palace at the center of the city the buildings grew larger and more opulent and they saw more and more armed guards around. Yuya's nervousness increased with every step, but looking at her companions she realized that she was the only one showing any sign of anxiety. Hotaru was as disaffected as ever. Taihaku exuded a sense of calm determination. Kyo's crimson eyes glinted with anticipation for the fierce fighting to come.

As they drew near to the imperial palace the streets grew more empty and they were finally challenged by some of the imperial guard. None spoke as they continued to move forward and the guards leveled their spears at the small group. There was a moment of tension. Yuya's companions pulled their weapons from the cloth bundles hiding them and leaped into the fray.

They smashed through the first group of guards and charged toward the gate, which was closed and guarded by more men. Kyo and Taihaku killed the men standing in their way and then barely got out of the way before Hotaru's flames struck the gate and melted it.

"Try not to incinerate your allies, please," Taihaku said to Hotaru, who took note of the advice with a small nod.

Chaos erupted in the palace as the guards inside realized they were under attack. Hundreds of men began to run towards the courtyard. Taihaku ordered them to hurry forward and said that he would hold back the horde of soldiers. Yuya worried about him but Kyo and Hotaru merely nodded and ran deeper into the palace.

Once inside the hallways they came across more servants and nobles than guards. Most cowered out of their way but a few tried to stand against them. The fiercest resistance was right outside of the imperial chambers, where the elite guards served. While Kyo and Hotaru fought them Yuya saw a man slipping away down a side hallway, dragging a child by the hand.

She followed them to an opulent chamber that was vaguely familiar. She ignored the odd sense of déjà vu as she confronted the man and did her best to prevent his escape.

"You must be General Zhang. I can't let you leave here with that boy," Yuya said, drawing her sword and standing in front of the door.

The man's brows drew together in surprise and anger, and then he barked an order and a pair of men Yuya hadn't even seen emerged from the shadows at the edge of the room. They were tall and lean, carrying long curved knives in both hands. They moved to flank Yuya with frightening speed and precision.

She deflected the first attack and sensed the second coming from behind. Ducking to escape she swept the feet from beneath the man in front of her. She then cut a wide arc that caught him on the way down and continued on towards the other man, who barely managed to leap out of the way.

The two assassins circled her while Zhang moved across the room, not loosening his grip on the frightened young emperor. Yuya took a deep breath and gathered energy the way Yuan had taught her, raising her sword in readiness for the next strike. Having realized that she was not an opponent they could take lightly the men attacked with greater ferocity and it took everything Yuya had to fend them off.

Her eyes widened as she realized her target was slipping towards the exit and the small distraction allowed the men she was fighting to gain the upper hand. The moment she realized that she wouldn't be able to guard against the knife aiming for her neck a sword streaked across the room and knocked the knife out of the assassin's hand before sticking tip-first into a gilded statue.

Yuya instinctively leaped away from the attackers before looking to see who had saved her, though the suffocating bloodlust filling the room was familiar enough that she knew already. Kyo faced the assassins bare handed, moving with the grace of a dancer as he fought the knife wielding men using only punches, kicks, and throws.

Yuya ran to his sword and tried to pull it from the statue but it wouldn't budge. Cursing, she took hold of the hilt with both hands and put a foot on the statue to push. It took all of her strength to draw the blade out and when it came loose she nearly toppled over backward. Turning back to the fight she wondered how to get the sword to Kyo, who had grabbed one of the men and thrown him into the other with a roar.

She yelled his name to get his attention and threw the weapon at him, blade first. He twisted his body out of the way and caught it by the hilt without changing his expression. With a smooth movement he flipped the sword in his hand and swung towards the men who were already up and charging at him. Yuya noticed Zhang heading out of a door and threw one of her knives. It struck him in the hamstring and he fell with a curse.

She ran to him, stopping the child emperor from running by putting the blade of her sword in his way. His legs buckled and he sat on the floor, tears spilling from his eyes as he cowered back from her in terror. She felt a small pang of guilt but had too many other things to worry about to comfort a child. The general had pulled her knife out of his leg and was trying to stand. She kicked him back to the ground and plunged the tip of her blade into his heart, knowing that a quick death at her hands was mercy compared to what Shen's men would do to him.

Yuya turned to look at the white faced and shaking child emperor. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted in fear. Glad that she wouldn't have to worry about him running away she turned back to watch Kyo's fight and was surprised that he hadn't killed his opponents yet. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched them fight. Zhang's men were surrounded by a strange haze that made her eyes want to skitter away from them. Whenever Kyo struck his blade was deflected by the unnerving distortion.

Fear rose up inside of Yuya as one of the men kept Kyo busy and the other struck from behind, slicing across his back. Kyo snarled and whipped around, striking but once again not hitting his enemy. While he was focused entirely on the two opponents flanking him Yuya saw a third man, barely visible because his clothing blended in to the walls so well, moving stealthily towards Kyo's undefended back.

Yuya was struck by the familiarity of the situation and suddenly remembered the vision she was shown in the mountains. She launched herself forward and managed to get between Kyo and the assassin just in time, it took every bit of her strength to deflect the stab aimed at his heart. The assassin's next blow was too much for her and she was knocked off her feet. Unable to roll in the air she landed badly and her head hit the ground so hard her vision was suddenly filled with spots. Blinking through them she could see the looming form of the man over her. She tried to bring her sword up to defend but realized her hands were empty. Terror spiked within her.

There was a roar and a powerful pulse of energy from across the room as a vicious smile spread across the assassin's face. For a moment Yuya was sure her life was over, and then the man's eyes went wide with shock. Yuya was covered in a spray of blood as a sword cut from his shoulder to his navel, splitting his body nearly in half. She scrambled backwards out of the way of the falling corpse, looking up at Kyo standing there with his bloodied sword resting on his shoulder. The other two assassins lay dead beyond him, both cut in half at the waist as if by a massive blade.

Realizing they had actually managed to complete the insane mission, Yuya felt the world spin with the intensity of the relief that filled her. She laid her head back on the floor for a moment to gather herself together. A moment later she felt rough hands manhandling her.

"What is wrong with you, woman? You'd better not die on me," Kyo growled.

"Stop, I'm fine," Yuya mumbled, trying to push him away.

"You're covered in blood." 

"Yeah, from the guy you killed. The worst thing that happened to me was hitting my head on the floor," she said, wincing as she sat up.

He was kneeling in front of her, hands on her shoulders and face uncomfortably close as those crimson eyes searched for any sign that she was lying.

"I'm fine, you're the one who needs medical attention," Yuya insisted, tearing her eyes away from his face to take stock of the numerous cuts and punctures that she would have to mend.

Kyo hesitated a moment longer before standing and pulling her to her feet. Her vision darkened and she felt his hands tighten on her arms. When her eyes cleared his face was bent over hers so close she could feel the heat of his breath. Butterflies burst to life in her stomach at the thought that he might kiss her. 

After a short inspection he straightened, seemingly satisfied that she could stay on her feet, and Yuya wasn't sure if she felt relieved or disappointed. She couldn't tell if her head was spinning because of the injury or her jumbled emotions. The feel of his strong hands, still firmly holding her by the arms, didn't help her confusion at all. For the first time she felt no desire to pull away from him, and the realization made her feel like her heart was in her throat. 

Movement at the door drew her attention and she saw Hotaru entering. He was covered in even more wounds than Kyo but his face still had the same mildly bored expression he normally wore. He took note of the body of Zhang and the three assassins, then walked over to the young emperor and slapped him in the face until he woke up.

"Hey kid, you need to tell your men to stand down because we're in charge now," he said.

The emperor looked from Hotaru to the body of Zhang, and began to cry uncontrollably. Hotaru lifted the blubbering boy to his feet and guided him out of the room. Yuya and Kyo followed, Yuya half supported by Kyo, and watched as Hotaru used their possession of the boy to issue orders to the imperial guard to stop resisting.

The mass of men trying to force their way past Taihaku stepped back in shock and their spirit poured out of them as fast as sake could pour into Kyo's mouth. Yuya walked unsteadily to Taihaku and was relieved to see that none of his countless wounds were terribly serious.

A messenger was sent to Shen and after a short wait Princess Pingyang arrived at the palace with Antera, Shen, and the men under his command. Yuya was still in the midst of tending injuries, and the princess quickly gave a command to have the imperial doctors brought to take over for her. Her second order was for the child emperor to be deposed but not killed. With that done she began discussing the steps necessary to secure the city against the inevitable siege that the followers of Zheng and Shao would order.

"Alright, I put your princess on her throne. Now you'd better tell me where Muramasa is or there's going to be trouble," Kyo said to Hotaru, radiating the desire to fight even after such a long and strenuous battle.

"Muramasa?" Hotaru asked in puzzlement, as if he had forgotten their entire reason for helping.

"He's in the city somewhere. At least he was. He might have moved on by now," Antera said, not very helpfully.

Yuya winced, feeling the anger exploding from Kyo like a sudden storm. She had been afraid of this happening. He had been surprisingly cooperative during this strange quest the priests had sent them on, but if they didn't hold up their end of the bargain he was going to go on a rampage.

"There's no need for a temper tantrum, I'm right here," Muramasa said, entering the courtyard like he owned the place.

Kyo attacked without warning, charging at the man as if nothing else existed in the world. Muramasa watched him calmly, moving at the last second to sidestep the cut and then slipping behind Kyo and knocking him out with a single strike to the back of the head. Yuya's eyes widened in shock and anger and she found herself hurtling towards the man who she had always looked upon with affection.

He pivoted out of the way of her stab and threw her across the room with an effortless movement. She rolled to protect her head but the injury from earlier made it difficult to regain her balance.

"I have some business to attend to before I can humor the two of you, and there is no point testing his strength when he's already half dead. We will continue this another time," Muramasa said in a businesslike manner.

Yuya tried to regain her feet but her head was suddenly so heavy it was difficult to keep it upright. Frustration raged inside of her but it was not enough to fight against the strange weight that pulled her down into unconsciousness.


	21. The Battle For Chang’an

In the hours since the coup d'état the sky had darkened and the palace had grown quiet, though the sounds of revelry could be heard from the city below. Kyo shook his head at the foolishness of the people, celebrating the deliverance of their home when armies were undoubtedly preparing to march their way. If they had any sense they'd be fleeing like rats. His eyes wandered to the girl slumped against the wall beside him; she had less sense than the idiots singing in the streets.

Kyo took a long drink from the bottle in his hand, attempting to wash the rising feeling away with burning liquid. Part of him wished he'd walked away from her the moment he realized there was a connection between them. Another part relished the warmth she radiated. Being near her was like standing in the sunshine and the thought of never feeling that heat again filled his chest with an uneasy restlessness. He couldn't deny the last seething emotion she brought upon him either, the one that grew harder to restrain with every passing day.

He grimaced, disgusted by the weakness that plagued him. Remembering the way Muramasa toyed with him stoked his anger and he took comfort in the familiar embrace of his rage. Defeating the man who had humiliated him was the only thing of importance, everything else was trivial. It did not matter who his father was, or why he had been entangled with the girl, all he needed to do was cut down anyone who dared to challenge him.

There was a quiet rustle of fabric as the girl shifted in her sleep. His hard fought calm dissipated like fog in the heat of the summer sun as she leaned into him with a sigh. Kyo prepared to stand, feeling the sudden need to breathe the cool air outside.

"Kyo... don't go. Don't leave me alone."

The words were quiet, mumbled, most likely she was talking in her sleep. But her hand had wound itself tightly into the fabric of his sleeve and disentangling himself would probably wake her. Kyo took another long drink and tried to ignore how warm and soft her body felt against his.

* * *

Akira tried to quiet the mounting frustration he felt as he looked out at the field full of troops surrounding the city. After the initial success of their first raid, the siege had quickly subsided into a tense waiting game. With most of the siege engines destroyed and a well defended city wall standing in their way, the attacking generals appeared to have decided to starve them into submission. Akira was left with nothing to do but wonder what had happened to Kyo and Yuya.

The city was well stocked with supplies and General Quan had assured them that they could last for months under such conditions. That news may have been comforting to the people of the city, but was the last thing Akira and his friends wanted to hear. His interest perked as he saw some movement in the enemy formation. Squinting in an attempt to see what was happening he noticed a messenger running by in a hurry and decided to follow to see what he could learn.

The man ran all the way to the war room where the generals were discussing strategy. Akira tried to follow but was stopped at the door. Frowning at the expressionless guards he contemplated forcing his way in but then heard a familiar voice and turned to see Yukimura approaching with Jing by his side.

"Akira, what are you doing here?" Yukimura asked.

"I saw some movement in the enemy camp and wanted to know what was going on," he replied.

Jing ordered the guards to stand aside and Akira smiled smugly as he walked passed them into the room. The men inside were looking grim and shocked. The messenger stood in front of them, out of breath and shifting nervously on his feet.

"My, my, what a bleak atmosphere. What happened?" Jing asked.

"A small group of rebels killed General Zhang and put some girl claiming to be the last survivor of the Xia Dynasty on the throne. They're holding Chang'an and they have Emperor Liu in their custody," Ren explained tersely.

"Oh, dear. What an unexpected turn of events," Jing said, his cavalier tone drawing scowls from the other generals.

"We have to decide our plan of action. Shao's forces are headed for the capital to try to take it for him. If he succeeds it will mean our heads, we have to find someone to take Zhang's place and win the capital for him or we're all doomed," Quan said, grimly looking at a map of the capital and beginning to plot out the paths for their armies to take.

Akira was unabashedly relieved that they would be able to escape from the siege. He wondered just how difficult it would be for them to reunite with their friends in a capital that was in the middle of a three way war. He noticed a calculating look on Yukimura's face and couldn't help wondering what the crafty general was plotting.

"General Quan, as long as you are planning our next troop movements I would like to request for this band of mercenaries to be transferred to my command. I'm quite fond of one of the members and would like them to be in my camp if we're going to be heading out on campaign," Jing said.

Quan waved a hand dismissively, agreeing without a thought as he put his mind to more important business. Noting the crafty looks in both Yukimura and Jing's eyes, Akira wondered if the general was going to end up regretting his decision. Yukimura and Akira excused themselves and headed back towards their quarters to fill the rest of the group in on the news.

Everyone was surprised and glad to learn that the siege was broken because of developments at the capital. Shinrei stood to the side with his arms folded, showing no emotion. Akira wondered just how much he knew and wouldn't tell them.

"We have no idea what might happen once we get there, so everyone needs to be ready for a change of plans at a moment's notice," Yukimura said.

"Did you hear anything about Kyo?" Okuni asked.

"Not really, although the capital was taken in a single afternoon by a small force of rebels. Storming a city with only a few companions sounds like something Kyo would do," Yukimura said. The companions looked around at each other hopefully, thinking that they might finally be reunited with their lost friends.

The week and a half it took to ready the forces to move felt like years, but they needed time to prepare for the campaign and they couldn't leave the city before the enemy armies. When they finally set out on horseback Akira looked back at the towering walls behind them with relief. The thick walls and crowds of people had begun to make him feel claustrophobic and he was deeply happy to be outside and traveling away from the oppressive place.

The pace of the army was frustratingly slow. The days stretched into weeks as they crept along at the pace of the infantry. Akira grew increasingly impatient as they drew closer to the capital. When he saw a messenger galloping toward Jing he heeled his horse to get close enough to hear the report.

"Shao's force nearly breached the north gate this morning! They were pushed back when a single warrior atop the wall burned the entire front line to ashes in a matter of moments," a breathless messenger reported.

A nervous murmur rippled through the men, several cast uneasy glances toward Shinrei. Jing made a thoughtful noise and thanked the messenger before asking if he had any more information to convey.

"There are rumors that the force that killed Zhang was only four people strong, and one of them was a girl!" the man said, sounding as if he couldn't quite believe his own report.

Akira's heartbeat picked up and he exchanged a hopeful look with Bontenmaru. A small smile formed on Yukimura's face as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Jing dismissed the messenger and called for his top captains for a discussion of strategy.

An uncomfortable realization began to dawn on the members of their group. Akira knew he wasn't the only one contemplating the possibility that they would become Jing's enemies once they reached the city. He glanced over at Akari, wondering how much of her friendliness with the general was an act. He never doubted her loyalty to Kyo and their group, but did not envy the position she had been put in by Yukimura.

Noticing a commotion in the lines ahead Akira perked up, and soon they realized that they had reached the outer lines of the armies encamped around the capital. A pitched battle was being waged at the city wall as a force of men was attempting to use tall ladders to get over the fortifications and open a gate from the inside.

While Jing started issuing orders for the deployment of his forces Yukimura quietly ordered Sasuke to gather information about what was happening inside the walls. The boy disappeared into the chaos and Akira wondered just how the little ninja was going to get inside a city currently keeping out two massive armies.

* * * 

Yuya rushed through the wide hallway, in such a hurry she didn't even bother to calculate how much wealth was on display in the form of scrolls and pottery. She heard shouting and broke into a run. She burst through the door into an argument in full swing.

"My men are dying on the wall! You're strong enough to drive away those armies by yourself! Why won't you help?" Pingyang yelled, stamping her foot in frustration.

"Don't feel like it. The only person I want to fight is Muramasa. Produce him for me and then I'll think about it," Kyo said, lounging indolently in his room and drinking sake.

"I don't know where he is! I don't know anything about that guy! When he visited us in the mountains I thought he was just a wandering peddler who stopped by for a free meal," the princess said, her face halfway between a pout and a scowl.

"Then leave, I'm tired of your voice," Kyo said, turning away from her.

Yuya could see the next outburst building in the girl and stepped in to intervene before Kyo was provoked to violence. Putting her hands on the girl's shoulders she turned her toward the door while willing her to calm down. She had been growing quite adept at using the skills the priestess taught her to rein in the princess's temper tantrums.

"Calm down, princess. He's a scoundrel who won't help if there's nothing in it for him. Besides, he's still healing from the fight to put you on the throne. You should give him some time to return to his full potential before you ask him to face an army alone," Yuya said.

"I suppose you are right. Even someone as strong as Kyo needs to heal," the girl said, not picking up on the gentle sarcasm in Yuya's voice.

Yuya let out a small sigh of relief as she watched the princess walk away. The echoing footsteps faded from hearing and Yuya turned toward Kyo's room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her name was hissed by a shadow behind a large pot. After squinting into the darkness she took a step forward in surprise.

"Sasuke! How did you get inside the palace?" she asked, smiling in delight.

"Shhh! I'm here to gather information for Yukimura. Are you being held captive?" the boy said in a hushed voice.

"Not at all! Well, we're stuck here because of the siege, but the princess and her men are our allies. You don't have to hide, come into Kyo's room and tell us about everyone. Are they all okay?" Yuya said, impatient for news.

Sasuke stepped out into the light reluctantly and followed Yuya into Kyo's room.

"Hey kid, did anyone drop dead?" Kyo said bluntly as they entered.

"No," Sasuke replied, his face stony.

"So, which side are you guys fighting on?" Kyo asked.

"We're currently serving under a general who was loyal to Zhang," Sasuke said.

"Ha! That's too bad. Zhang was so weak he got himself killed by that girl," Kyo said with a grin and a gesture at Yuya, the young ninja did not look amused.

"I've been here too long. I need to report what I've learned to Yukimura," the boy said, his face expressionless as he headed for the door.

Yuya wanted to ask him to wait and talk more, but let him go because she knew how dutiful he was. She stood watching the hall where he disappeared for a while, wondering just what sort of adventures her friends could have had on their way to the capital.

"Hey woman, you need do a better job keeping that brat away from me if you don't want me to strangle her," Kyo said.

Yuya winced. She had been doing her best to keep Pingyang away from Kyo's room but the princess was extremely persistent. She had thought she was being subtle enough to prevent Kyo from noticing her efforts. Apparently he'd seen right through her.

"Bring me some more sake, the good stuff. And don't dawdle," Kyo said as she headed for the door.

Yuya's hands clenched into fists in irritation, but she knew him well enough to realize that he was just trying to provoke her. That brief moment of solicitousness after her head injury was gone without a trace when he woke up after being knocked out by Muramasa. Since then he'd been surly and irascible, constantly needling and insulting everyone who tried to approach him. His obnoxious behavior was clearly the result of his frustration over his target slipping away again.

Yuya sighed, her own anger toward her former protector warred with her curiosity about his motivations and his connection to the priests of the mountain temple. Hotaru pretended not to know and Antera flatly refused to talk about forbidden subjects, so she was left with her mind churning over all the different possibilities.

* * *

Akira sat in the tent he was sharing with the rest of his companions, unable to sleep despite the late hour. His mind was full of questions about the battle to come; he wondered how he had ended up becoming a member of this group, not just someone following to kill Kyo. A barely audible sound drew his attention to a small figure slipping into the tent from the darkness outside and he sat up in interest as he recognized Sasuke.

"Did you see Yuya?" he asked anxiously, breaking in before the young ninja could begin his report.

The others turned to look at him and Akira felt his face heating with a blush.

"Kyo and Yuya are both safe and well, living comfortably as honored guests in the palace," Sasuke said coolly.

There was a palpable sense of relief among the companions at the good news. Sasuke then began to relate the information he'd gathered on the state of the city's defenses and the armies encamped around it. When he was done the group fell into a contemplative silence as they pondered how they were going to get across enemy lines to rejoin with their friends.

"I don't think we should be in a hurry to abandon Jing. I'm quite curious about his intentions from the way he's been deploying his men. I think we should maintain our current position until we are given a reason to move," Yukimura said.

"Isn't knowing that Kyo and Yuya are in the city enough reason?" Akira asked with an impatient frown.

"No," Yukimura replied flatly.

"Why not? Tell us what you're scheming or you're going to have a revolt on your hands pretty soon," Akari said, an angry glint in her eyes.

Benitora, Okuni, and Akira nodded in agreement emphatically. The normally secretive general surveyed the gathered companions and sighed before grudgingly explaining his plan.

"Kyo and Yuya are allied with Pingyang, presumably at the behest of Shinrei's brother. This most likely means Shinrei has also been maneuvering us into a position to secure the throne for the successor chosen by his goddess. If that is what he wants us to do, then I want to achieve it in the manner most advantageous for us. Right now the city is under siege by two competing armies, ours is leaderless but the other stands behind Shao – who as the eldest son of the previous emperor is the biggest threat to Pingyang's legitimacy.

"Jing's placement of his troops, along with his clear ambivalence towards Quan and the rest who were loyal to Zhang, leads me to suspect his allegiance is liable to change. Embedded within his army we will get the opportunity to turn the tide of the siege and earn favors from the Empress, once she is crowned. And now that I've ruined the wonderful surprise I had planned for all of you, are you content?" Yukimura said, not hiding his irritation.

Akira was sure he wasn't the only one who felt no sympathy for the cunning strategist. The man was far too fond of amazing everyone with his wit and foresight. Knowing why they were sitting on their hands made the wait slightly more tolerable, as did the knowledge that Yuya was safe.

Days passed in breathless anticipation as more troops gathered around the city and the various generals maneuvered into positions they thought would be the most favorable. The tension was palpable as everyone waited for the order to attack to come from Jing.

* * *

Yuya stifled a yawn as she walked slowly down the long hallway. Her whole body felt heavy with exhaustion. She'd lost count of the hours she spent healing the men fighting on the wall. It was tiring work but the memory of their suffering drove her forward in spite of the strong desire to go back to sleep. Turning a corner and passing by a large pillar she was caught off guard when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyo growled.

"The same place I've been the past week," Yuya replied, too tired to muster much heat in her voice.

"You have no stake in this fight, leave them to their fate."

"Sorry, but unlike you I have a heart. I can't just sit by and watch as people suffer and die. I'm afraid they won't hold out much longer."

"They won't. Someone will breach the defenses soon. You'll get slaughtered along with the rest when they do." The neutral tone of his voice was only belied by the firmness with which he continued holding onto her arm.

Yuya grasped for a response. Fear for Pingyang and the people of the city filled her, she wanted to help them but knew she alone couldn't do enough. Frustration over her own powerlessness warred with the confusing jumble of emotions brought on by the knowledge that Kyo didn't want her to get killed. Before she could think of something to say the sound of running footsteps echoed down the hallway. Pingyang saw them and nearly tripped on her skirts as she tried to run faster.

"He's been spotted! He's in Shao's war camp!" the princess declared breathlessly.

"Who?" Yuya asked, a tingle of suspicion shivering in her middle.

"Muramasa!"

* * *

The morning the order to attack was issued dawned clear and bright, Akira was chomping at the bit to get going. As they mounted their horses and moved into position he and the rest of his companions were prepared to defect at a moment's notice, but they followed orders as long as Yukimura maintained his suspicion that Jing would turn. When the fight started the armies under the command of Quan targeted a gate that had been weakened by a battering ram the day before.

By midday the gate was ready to fall and Jing finally ordered them to move. They rode in, apparently to reinforce the men about to break through the gate, but at the last minute they attacked the back of the force instead. He gave an order and his standard bearers lowered the flags they had been flying and raised a different standard, one that proclaimed their allegiance to the Xia. As they broke through the surprised force attacking the gate Akira noticed Yukimura's smile. He felt a surge of admiration for the man's ability to read the subtle signs and anticipate Jing's defection.

They dove into the battle, fighting ferociously to cut through the ranks of soldiers standing between them and their goal. When their small contingent reached the gate and began defending, the generals on Shao's side noticed the wedge of Zhang's troops that had been isolated by Jing's maneuver and they ordered an advance to crush them. Jing's force was let into the city with only minutes to spare before the front line of the conflict took the place where they had recently been fighting.

As he stood in the courtyard, crowded by exhausted defenders, Akira heard a familiar voice and his eyes began searching for her. When he caught sight of Yuya he was amazed by how she had changed during their time apart. That unusual charisma she had always possessed had grown to the point that she seemed to radiate a divine magnetism. Her golden hair caught the light of the sun and glowed, and her smile was more brilliant than ever.

She ran to them and launched herself at Bontenmaru for a hug. The large warrior folded his arms around her and seemed to let go of a tension that had been filling him ever since the night in the mountain pass when they were separated. Everyone circled around her to ask how she was and where Kyo was. A shadow of worry passed over her face at the mention of his name.

"I think he's rushing headlong into a trap right now. He heard about Muramasa and was gone so quickly there was nothing I could do but watch from the wall," she said, fear and frustration filling her voice.

They followed her through the city while she explained that he had been impatiently waiting for Muramasa to show up and fight him. They got word that the sword smith had been seen talking with Shao in his camp. Kyo had demanded to be let out of the city walls so he could cut his way through an entire army to take on the man he wanted to kill.

When they got to the castle walls and could look out at the battlefield the swirling chaos in the midst of one army was evidence of Kyo's progress. Yukimura's face was serious as he surveyed the troops arrayed in front of them, his eyes showing that his mind was calculating.

"What's happening out there? Can you make sense of it?" Yuya asked, her voice tight with worry.

"Kyo is about to spark a panic that will ignite the fear that has been building in that army for days. Once they turn and start to run it will be a simple thing to rout them. We need to form a powerful squad and get out there now," the lord replied, his voice steely.

"You're going to save him?" Yuya asked hopefully.

"Don't be ridiculous. We need to take advantage of the chaos he's creating to take out Shao," Yukimura said.

"Shao? Why do you care about him?" The surprise and confusion in her voice mirrored Akira's own reaction to the declaration.

"Because whoever takes his head will earn the highest honors in this engagement, I want that princess to be in my debt," Yukimura said with a fierce smile and calculating glint in his eyes.

Most of the companions looked at him in shock, while Jing burst out into laughter.

"You're amazing! You can take as many of my men with you as you like," he said with a grin, looking out toward Shao's camp with a bloodthirsty glint in his eyes.

"But what about Kyo?" Yuya said.

"He can take care of himself. Besides, I think anyone who tried to save him would face death by his sword if they succeeded," Yukimura said, already heading for the stairs down to the gate.

* * * 

Yuya watched Yukimura's back in shock, she had no idea the man could be so cold-hearted. She followed with the group, brushing off all of the protests that she should stay in the city where it would be safe. She was tired of being cooped up and she had her own reasons for wanting to see Muramasa. Her eyes were drawn to an unusual group that was approaching. Taihaku, the princess's large and soft spoken captain, was marching her way with Antera and Hotaru by his side. The young girl looked as bright and cheerful as ever, she had been outfitted in a child-sized suit of armor and her incongruously large mace was propped over her shoulder as if it were as light as a paper umbrella. Her brother wore no armor, his clothing was rumpled and his hair was mussed as if he had been forcefully pulled out of bed, an impression that was reinforced by a large yawn he didn't bother to smother in any way. 

"We heard that it's time for the decisive strike and thought it would be fun to come along," Antera said with a cheerful smile.

The enemy soldiers posted outside the gate drew back in surprise when it opened and a force of warriors suddenly charged out at them. The men were already shaken by Kyo's attack and could not hold up under the pressure from the force led by Yukimura. Yuya watched in amazement as the army began to break and flee, shouts of terror spreading as the men turned to run.

"Just as I thought. With the fear Kyo inspires it only took a small push to rout them," Yukimura said with a vicious smile before raising his voice to a yell.

"Pursue the enemy! Give them no quarter! Bring me Shao's head!" Yukimura shouted as he spurred his horse into a gallop.

Yuya and the rest followed Yukimura though the chaos of the retreating soldiers to the tents where the generals had been commanding the battle. A dutiful captain was doing his best to rally men in defense of the leadership, and Yukimura's group had to fight their way through a final line of powerful and disciplined soldiers. Yuya fought by Antera's side as they pushed through the last remnant of organized resistance.

Once through they found Shao still in his command tent with his most loyal advisors. He looked up in surprise when they burst through the entrance. His men drew their weapons and yelled at him to escape but he neither tried to run nor beg as Yukimura cut his way through the loyal retainers to stand in front of him.

Shao drew his sword and faced Yukimura with dignity and bravery. The son of the usurping emperor did his best in the short duel, but he was no match for the crafty general. After Yukimura had taken his head Sasuke arrived to say he'd found Kyo and Yuya ran after him.

Kyo was standing in the middle of a circle of corpses, facing off against Muramasa. A large group had gathered to watch the fight, which was both terrifying and riveting. Yuya had seen Kyo fight since his training in the mountains, but she hadn't seen anything like this. In his fight with Muramasa he let loose a power she didn't know he possessed. His fury was inhuman as he attacked the man who had caused him so much pain.

Kyo was stronger, faster, and more ferocious than Yuya had ever seen him, and yet Muramasa still handled him without breaking a sweat. She heard her companions murmuring in awe at the incredible skill the man used to deflect every brutal attack launched at him. As Kyo's rage increased the power of his strikes shook the ground around him. Fractures began to appear in the blade of his sword and after a final strike it shattered into thousands of pieces. Kyo was left with only the hilt to defend against Muramasa's next blow and he was knocked backward and received a deep cut on his shoulder.

"You've grown well. Your strength has become too great for a normal sword to withstand. Seek me out in Karakorum, in your father's court, once you have a weapon worthy of challenging me," Muramasa said, towering over Kyo with a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Screw that! We're finishing this here and now!" Kyo yelled, pushing himself to his feet.

Before he was up a fierce gust of wind blew through the battlefield and Muramasa was suddenly gone.

"Find me in the Kingdom of the Sky, if you dare," his voice echoed from the empty air where he had been standing.

"Muramasa! Come back here and fight me, you bastard!" Kyo roared, but the only answer was the lonely sound of the wind.

Yuya moved forward without thinking, the shards of Kyo's destroyed blade crunched under her feet as she drew near to him. He turned at the sound and she froze when she saw the heat burning in his gaze. She wanted to reassure him somehow, but she couldn't find the words.


	22. Celebration and Gifts

Yuya did her best to stay still for the flock of girls working to prepare her for the crowning ceremony. She wondered just why they were so insistent on making her look like a highborn lady. When they finally finished she made her way towards the imperial court, walking stiffly in the flowing silken robes. Along the way she encountered Akari, moving with swanlike elegance as usual. She couldn't help but admire her ability to look completely comfortable in the ridiculous clothes.

"How do you do it? I can barely walk in this getup," Yuya said.

"It's because you're doing it wrong, you can't move like you usually do. You have to take smaller steps and allow your hips to sway more, like this," Akari said, demonstrating.

Looking back and seeing Yuya's incredulous expression she laughed before encouraging her to at least give it a try. In spite of her skepticism Yuya made an attempt to walk more like Akari. She was surprised to find that it actually did make moving in the cumbersome garments a bit less awkward. As they continued along the hallway Akari gave her a few more pointers and by the time they reached the imperial court Yuya felt like she was starting to get the hang of it.

The room was cavernous and decorated with gold leaf and expensive silk tapestries. It was full of powerful and important people, already separating themselves into factions. Yuya noticed her friends standing in a group near the throne and headed their way with Akari by her side. Yuya did her best to mimic the actress's grace, keenly aware of all of the eyes following her movement across the room.

Scanning the gathered faces she realized that everyone but Kyo and Hotaru had already arrived. She was not surprised in the least by those two being the ones missing.

"You two look stunning!" Yukimura said as they drew close.

"Of course we do," Akari said.

"Thanks, but I feel ridiculous," Yuya said.

Benitora fell over himself assuring her that she looked wonderful. His compliments were echoed, albeit without the drama, by Akira and Bontenmaru.

A gong sounded loudly and the murmur of conversations in the room stopped as everyone turned expectantly towards the herald who announced the arrival of Pingyang. She was resplendent in purple and silver silk robes that trailed behind her as she ascended slowly towards the throne. As she turned and sat the herald called out the order for everyone to kowtow to the new empress.

After the formal prostrations were finished the giving out of gifts and new titles began. Pingyang had to reward those who helped her take the throne and bind to her those who didn't. Yuya found it all incredibly boring. The longer she stood still the more her feet hurt and the heavier and hotter her robes felt.

After what seemed like hours Yuya and her friends were called up to the platform in front of the throne to receive the rewards for their service. The empress was clearly displeased that Kyo was not in attendance. Her voice was cool and clipped as she gave the symbols of his new rank and gifts meant for him to Yuya to be passed on to him. Yukimura received the second highest honors, having been the one to take the head of General Shao.

Just when Yuya thought it was finally going to be over the doors opened to admit a delegation of priests from the mountain temple. She saw Yuan among them and smiled at him brightly. Fubuki and Hishigi led as the group ascended to the platform beneath the throne and bowed. Each of the high priests held out an object to be taken to her by her attendant.

"Empress Pingyang, our goddess, Xutia, smiles upon you. This is an amulet of power to bring you health and longevity," Hishigi said as he held out the golden gift.

"This is a diadem imbued with the wisdom of our goddess, to bring you clear vision for your rule," Fubuki said, holding out another golden trinket.

Both were brought to the empress and carefully placed on her person. Yuya wasn't sure about the claims for their magical powers but they certainly increased the sense of presence and majesty around the girl. The Empress thanked the priests and asked them to take the deposed Emperor Liu into their custody to live out his life in their temple. They agreed and the boy walked slowly to join the two priests, standing between them with a look of trepidation on his round face.

"Everyone, the time of war has passed and a new era of peace and prosperity has begun. Our country will be united and strong under the renewed Xia Dynasty," the Empress declared in a loud and clear voice.

The room erupted in cheers and the Empress was escorted out by her attendants. The crowd of people began to mill around and a hum of conversation quickly arose. Yuya was hoping that she could get out of her suffocating formal clothing soon but was disappointed to learn that she would need to continue wearing it for the celebratory feast.

The meal lasted for hours as course after course of rare and exotic delicacies were brought before them. Everything Yuya had seen in her vision in the mountains and much more was piled upon the long table that she sat at with her friends. She filled her belly to bursting with roasted duck, salt and pepper pork, dumplings bursting with flavorful juice, and more unusual vegetable side dishes than she'd ever imagined could even exist. It was all accompanied by bottle after bottle of sweet sake that danced on Yuya's tongue and quickly had her head spinning.

Taking a deep breath and leaning away from the table Yuya let her eyes wander around the animated conversations filling the air with a happy hum. She noticed Akari chatting with a lord she had met during their time apart. A fetching blush stained her cheeks as leaned close to him to hear him better. As Yuya took in the man's strong features and broad shouldered form his name swam to the front of her mind. Jing, that's what Sasuke had called him. Yuya frowned thoughtfully, thinking that the two of them made quite an attractive couple. Akari looked up and caught her eyes and Yuya blushed at the knowing and clearly amused smile on her friend's face.

It was well past dark when the celebration finally ended, and Yuya was tipsy from all of the sake. In the hallway back to her room she kicked the painful shoes off and sighed with relief as her bare feet touched the cool stone of the floor. She was never going to let anyone dress her up like a doll again. This was simply intolerable. Visions of a nice bath and soft bed danced in her mind, distracting her so much that she stepped on the hem of her dress and nearly fell flat on her face. Staggering to catch her balance she glared at the layers of silk stifling her.

"I can't wait to get this thing off!" she said to herself.

"Oh really?" a low voice replied, sounding amused.

She turned slowly, face heating, to see Kyo leaning against the wall and watching her with an eyebrow raised.

"Kyo! What are you doing here?" Yuya said, mortified that he of all people heard her.

"I ran out of sake," he said.

"Well, good luck finding any now. I think we drank it all during the feast," Yuya said, somewhat ruefully remembering just how much she herself had put away.

His answering silence was not amused. Remembering the gifts from Pingyang she stepped forward and reached into her sleeve. As she tried to pull the badge free it got caught in the fabric and the distraction caused Yuya to trip on her dress again. She pitched forward with a yelp of surprise that was muffled as she fell into Kyo's chest. His hands closed over her arms to steady her. She placed her hands on his torso to push away from him but paused, breathless, as he bent his head until his nose was barely brushing her hair and inhaled deeply.

Yuya's ears grew hot and her heart began to thunder in her chest. Emboldened by the sake that was making her head spin she gripped his kimono and craned her face up toward his. Kyo's hands kneaded her arms for a moment as his lips hovered over hers. Then he pushed her away firmly.

"If you can't handle your liquor, you shouldn't drink," he growled.

While Yuya was trying to decide if she was angry, embarrassed, or disappointed, Kyo brushed past her and began walking down the hallway. She blinked at his back before the weight in her sleeve reminded her of the badge she had tried to hand over. She pulled the heavy, gold emblem from where she'd stored it and held it out.

"Wait, this is yours. You are now officially a General of the Imperial Armies and Guardian of the Northern Border," Yuya said, imitating the formal tone the Empress used.

He turned and frowned at her but made no move to take the object.

"Oh come on, it's just ceremonial. Yukimura got one too. The rest of the guys were all made into Imperial Guard Captains. Jing, the one who helped them, he's now the governor of an entire province," Yuya said.

"Not interested," Kyo said, turning and walking away.

Yuya stood watching him for a moment, her eyes widening in anger.

"Fine! I'll keep them and then I'll be the Imperial General. I'd probably make a better general than you anyway! Selfish! Arrogant! Insufferable!" she yelled at his back.

Muttering some choice imprecations she made her way to the baths where she was grateful to have attendants help her undress and take her hair down. Washing off the perfume and makeup was nice, but slipping into the hot bath was even better. She sighed with content, wiggling her toes and rolling her shoulders. After an uncomfortable recollection of the encounter in the hallway she pushed Kyo from her mind and focused on enjoying her last night in civilization.

Tomorrow they would leave. Tomorrow they would continue their journey. Tomorrow she would be riding a horse all day and have no chance for a bath before sleeping on the ground. A smile spread across her face because she didn't care, it would all be worth it to be moving forward again.

Yuya woke early and dressed in a kimono with a flower pattern and a pair of pink hakama, happy to be back in familiar clothes that she could move in properly. As she finished she noticed the golden badge sitting on the table and put it on. If Kyo wouldn't wear it then she would. Packing the last of her things away she lifted her bundle of belongings, a bit heavier than it had been before, and headed out to join her friends in the courtyard.

"Good morning, General Yuya," Yukimura said with a smile.

"Kyo refused to take it and I thought it would be a waste to leave it here," she said with a slight blush.

"Wise decision," he replied sagely.

As the rest of their companions arrived Fubuki and Hishigi led the priests into the courtyard. Two of them were carrying a large wooden box. It was covered in sealing talismans and heavy chain and gave off an aura of malice that made Yuya pull away from it.

"Kyo, as the reward for the service you have done for our goddess we have brought you this gift," Fubuki said, gesturing to the box.

The priests put it down and Hishigi stepped forward to unlock the chain and open the lid, as he did so the feeling of malevolence increased dramatically. Yuya's breath caught when she saw that the source of the oppressive aura was a katana.

"This is a sacred sword that was brought to us for safekeeping two centuries ago. It is strong enough to withstand your power and is the most fitting weapon for you to use in all of the world. It is called Tenrou," Hishigi said.

"Sacred? Seems more like it's cursed to me," Yukimura commented, raising an eyebrow at the weapon.

"Some would call it cursed, the origin of that dark power is the soul of a demon sealed inside of it. That demon is neither good nor evil, merely an embodiment of strength and the desire to fight. As I said, there is no more fitting weapon in the world for Kyo to bear," the priest said calmly.

"Interesting, I'll take it," Kyo said, reaching out to grasp the hilt.

As his hand closed over it the dark aura engulfed it and then began to snake up his arm. His face twisted into a grimace and he looked up at the priests angrily.

"What's this?" he growled, his voice strained.

"In order to use that sword you must first subdue the spirit of the demon living inside it. If you are not strong enough it will take possession of your body and we will be forced to kill you," Fubuki said, his voice emotionless.

"Definitely cursed," Yukimura said with certainty.

"How could you give that to someone without warning them?" Yuya asked the priest, horrified by what he had done.

"Forewarning was useless. Kyo has no choice but to take on this challenge. He's grown too powerful to use a normal blade without breaking it. He needs this sword to move forward on the path to realizing his full strength," the priest said.

Yuya looked back at Kyo. The dark mist had covered his arm, wrapped around his chest, and was working its way up his neck toward his face. Just when they were getting so close to finding their answers something was threatening to take him away from her. The mere thought of it made Yuya burn with anger.

"Kyo! You'd better not lose to that thing! There's too much for you to do to give in to some stupid spirit! You hear me Kyo? If you don't come back to me I'll never forgive you!" Yuya yelled, stepping forward and balling her hands into fists.

Kyo looked up and their eyes met for a second before he was completely engulfed in darkness. There had been no fear in those crimson eyes, only stubborn anger. Her heart pounded as she watched that inky gloom swirl around his form, only the gleaming blade was clearly visible.

There was a palpable surge of rage from within the dark cloud, and it began to pulse and swirl. The air in the courtyard felt heavy and difficult to breathe. Yuya's chest was tight and when she noticed some of the common soldiers and servants collapsing she realized that it wasn't just because of her worry for Kyo. His battle with the demon spirit was filling the area with such an intense aura it was overwhelming.

Yuya realized the princess was pale and about to pass out and she moved to shield her, instinctively using her will to create a safe space in which the girl could breathe. She looked around, realizing that Taihaku and Bontenmaru were carrying unconscious servants out of the room, while most of her friends were showing some strain but watching the strange conflict with fascination. Only Fubuki, Hishigi, and Yuan seemed unaffected by the pressure in the air. They watched impassively to see if Kyo would succeed, waiting to kill him if he failed.

Just as the pressure began to grow unbearable it was as if a fresh breeze blew through the courtyard. Yuya's eyes widened as the darkness around Kyo began to tremble and then retreat back into the blade. It started slowly but then with increasing speed the malevolent power of the demon spirit was driven away from Kyo and forced back into the sword. When it was done the sun seemed to shine brighter than it had before and Kyo had an increased aura of power around him.

"It is done, you have subdued the spirit of Tenrou and claimed the sword as your own. It will serve you now as no other weapon could, but be warned that the demon will still take over any weak minded person who tries to draw it. This sheath has been enchanted to contain the demonic spirit. Only when the sword is securely in this sheath can it be touched by anyone other than you," Fubuki said.

"Remind me to never accept a gift from those people," Yukimura muttered to Sasuke, the boy was staring at the sword with a glimmer of jealousy in his eyes.

Kyo took the sheath and slid the blade into it. After securing the weapon in his belt he actually smiled at the priests, saying, "This is almost worth all the trouble you put me through."

"Trouble? You don't yet know the meaning of the word," Fubuki replied.

"Heh, bring it on," Kyo sneered.

Yuya shook her head and sighed. She turned to help the Empress back to her feet. The girl was still pale and trembling, her eyes fixed on Kyo with a fear in them that Yuya had never seen before. It looked like she finally understood just how terrifying he could be. Yuya noticed that most of the people looking at Kyo were frightened, but some were intrigued or even excited. Her friends, Hotaru and Yuan, the old man Lu and his young student Tokito, were all either smiling or looking thoughtful. Akira's mouth was slightly parted in an expression near rapture as he gazed at the extraordinary warrior. General Jing had his face turned toward Akari instead of Kyo. He was looking deeply worried.

After Pingyang had regained her composure she gave her farewell speech. She wished them well on their journey and offered her hospitality whenever they returned to her land. She also announced that Jing would be accompanying them to the border to serve as their guide and to provide them with any help they might need on the way. Then, with one last glance at Kyo, she turned and fled from the courtyard.

Jing began shouting orders to his men and they were escorted to a staging area just outside the palace where dozens of attendants stood holding the reigns of horses that waited for them. As they were shown to their respective animals Master Lu approached with Tokito held in front of him by the shoulders.

"I would like to make a request. Will you take young Tokito along with you? I have been asked to serve as one of the Empress's ministers and won't have time to dedicate to her training. I believe traveling with you and seeing some of the world would be good for her," he said.

"It will be very dangerous," Yuya warned.

"I can take care of myself!" Tokito said, her eyes flashing angrily.

Yuya was a little taken aback by the ferocity of the answer, but smiled in welcome.

"These three will also be joining you," Yuan said, stepping forward with Antera, Hotaru, and Shinrei.

"We'll be happy to have them along! It was so nice to be able to see you again, Yuan sensei," Yuya said.

"Our party just keeps getting bigger and bigger. We're going to need packhorses to carry our supplies," Okuni said.

"That's alright, I'm sure Jing will be happy to provide some," Yukimura said brightly, he had a pair of bottles slung over his shoulder for the day's ride and was looking quite happy.

It took nearly an hour for the large group to get moving. As they rode through the streets of the city people gathered to cheer and wave. Yuya looked around at the faces of the citizens smiling up at them gratefully and wondered out loud why they were so happy to see them.

"They don't know the details of what happened, but they do know that with our arrival the potential destruction of this city was averted. If our plan hadn't worked they could have lost everything. In a very real way we are the heroes who protected their lives and livelihoods," Yukimura explained.

Benitora seemed particularly off-balanced by the cheering. He had been unusually subdued since their reunion and Yuya was a bit worried about him.

"Are you okay, Benitora?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. Just wondering if it's all really worth it," he said.

"Is what worth what?" Yuya asked, confused.

"So many people died for the people here to be happy and safe. Is it really okay for some people to die so that others can live?" Benitora said pensively.

Yuya was at a loss for words, she had no answer for such a question.

"In an ideal world it wouldn't have to be that way. Unfortunately, that's just not how things are. Some people will always be sacrificed. If death cannot be avoided then choosing the path that leads to fewer deaths is best," Yukimura said, his voice unusually gentle.

Benitora's face was still conflicted. Yuya noticed Mahiro watching him with a worried expression and wondered once again just what they had done while they were apart. She had heard stories of taking and defending cities, but hadn't gotten any of the details. All she knew was that there was a new tension between Benitora and Yukimura. She hoped that they would be able to fix things and go back to the way it was before.

It was almost noon by the time they made it out of the city and onto the open road. Jing's men were divided into a squad in front and one behind, while the companions rode in a jumble in the middle. Jing himself rode next to Akari, his head bent toward her in a conversation that made her occasionally tilt back her head with peals of laughter.

Looking around at the faces of her companions Yuya couldn't help but smile. They were finally back together and forging ahead again. It felt so good she almost wanted to sing.

"What's with the dopey grin? Are you still drunk?" Kyo asked abruptly.

"Oh shut up, you're going to ruin my good mood."

"If a good mood is the cause of your idiotic expression then I want to ruin it."

"Smiling doesn't make me look like an idiot!" Yuya shot back, glaring.

"That's more like it." Kyo smirked.

"But before you said that she's less attractive when she's angry," Hotaru pointed out from ahead of them.

Yuya's mouth fell open when she saw that he was sitting cross legged on the saddle, facing them instead of looking forward. Kyo shot him an irritated look but said nothing.

"You don't like her face when it's angry, you don't like it when it's happy. Why do you care what she's doing with her face, anyway?" Antera asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because-" Yukimura cut off when Kyo threw a bottle of sake at his face.

"It's because he's a jerk who takes pleasure out of tormenting me," Yuya said with an annoyed sigh.

She thought she saw a brief twitch of a smile on Kyo's lips before he uncorked a fresh bottle and began drinking and looking bored again. They settled into relaxed banter as they continued along the road, the gently rolling landscape beckoning them forward. After all the chaos and intrigue of the past weeks it was remarkably peaceful. It felt almost unreal to finally be on their way out of Chang'an and heading toward the answers they sought. A cold wind blew from the north carrying the scent of winter and Yuya shivered as it caught at her ponytail and streamed it out behind her.


	23. The Kingdom of the Sky

Yuya huddled in her thick jacket as the wind whipped snow flurries past her face. Kyo had spurned the offer of warm clothing that morning and rode ahead of her refusing to acknowledge the cold. There was a barely noticeable tension in his shoulders and he hadn't spoken a word all day, although that was not particularly unusual. Yuya wondered what Muramasa was doing in Karakorum, the capital of the Sky Kingdom.

"Yuya? Yuya, are you listening?" Bontenmaru said.

"Oh, um, yeah. You were saying how brave you were during the night raid. It's really amazing you guys were able to burn those supplies and save the city," she said, quickly summing up his story to prove she hadn't been completely ignoring him.

Bontenmaru made an annoyed sound and she glanced over a bit sheepishly. He was frowning at Kyo's back, his brows drawn together in disapproval. She had forgotten how irritated he got when you didn't pay attention to his stories.

"What I really wanted to hear was how you ended up at that gate. One minute we thought the city was about to be taken and the next you guys were saving the day," Yuya prompted.

"Well, that was all thanks to Jing's craftiness. We were ready to desert him and sneak into the city but Yukimura made us stay and see what the general had up his sleeve," Bontenmaru said, thankfully taking the bait and launching into another story.

In spite of herself, Yuya was soon listening with half an ear while resuming her pensive study of Kyo's back. She wondered what his father would be like, if he could have really subjected Kyo to an awful ritual to replace part of his soul as a baby, and why Kyo had been spirited away and hidden by Muramasa.

Realizing what she was doing Yuya shook herself and shifted her attention back to Bontenmaru. It really was amazing how much they had done while she and Kyo were in the temple and then palace. After the story had finished Benitora asked Yuya about what had happened to her while they were separated. Yuya told him about the mountain temple and the training she had done there and his eyes widened in excitement.

"I've heard rumors about the legendary warrior priests and their secret techniques. I've always wanted to learn them," Benitora said enviously.

There was a murmur of agreement among the companions. Shinrei and Antera looked hesitant but Hotaru consented with his usual indifference. He began to explain the basic concepts that Yuan had taught Yuya, but his descriptions were impossible for anyone to understand. Yuya tried interjecting a few clarifications and Antera couldn't resist stepping in to help as well. The three of them just left everyone looking more confused. As they struggled to make the rest understand Shinrei grew increasingly irritated.

"You three are hopeless!" he eventually burst out, before stepping in to explain things properly.

Once he started teaching Shinrei became absorbed in his lecture and seemed to forget about his dislike of the group. Yuya was surprised by how good he was at explaining the esoteric concepts. His lecture illuminated things she had always had questions about when studying under Yuan. When asked why he was so much better at teaching than Hotaru and Antera he let slip that it was because he had to struggle for every skill he had learned. The other two were prodigies who never had to work hard to understand the concepts.

"Why are they so talented?" Mahiro asked, frowning at the odd siblings.

"They were born and raised in the mountain temple from a line of exceptionally powerful warriors," Shinrei explained.

"Then why are you different? You're their brother, right?" Mahiro pressed.

"I was adopted," Shinrei said, his tone made it clear he would speak no more on the subject.

Yuya gently guided the conversation back towards energy manipulation. When they stopped for the night the questions continued over dinner.

"So, what did you learn with the priestess?" Benitora asked.

"She had me looking at a bowl of water most of the time. Either trying to change the temperature or using it as a surface to reflect visions," Yuya said.

"That's cool, I'd love to learn that!" Benitora said.

"You can't," Hotaru said.

"What do you mean?" Benitora asked.

"Only those with the inborn ability can become seers, and the other training is useless for anyone but Yuya. You might as well ask the water to become hot or cold," Hotaru explained.

"Really? I thought what I did was normal training for the priestesses," Yuya said, surprised to hear such a thing.

"The divination practice was, everything else was just for you," Hotaru said.

"Just for me? Why?" Yuya asked, suddenly curious.

Hotaru seemed to pick up on the meaningful looks Antera and Shinrei were giving him and he blinked. He then turned to gaze off into the distance.

"Oh look, a shooting star," he said blandly.

Yuya sighed, Hotaru was impossible to get an answer from when he didn't want to give one. Antera and Shinrei were even worse. Their expressions stated clearly that they weren't going to talk. They knew so much. She wondered why they felt the need to keep most of it secret.

After dinner everyone sought out their tents and blankets to sleep. The tent Yuya was sharing with Mahiro, Okuni, Tokito, and Akari was crowded, but the cold air made her glad of the company. She drifted off quickly, exhausted from the long day, but her sleep was restless and plagued with disturbing dreams. When she woke only fragments stayed with her, but they left her feeling unsettled and out of sorts.

Over breakfast Shinrei described an exercise for them to practice while riding, it was a modified version of one of the forms Yuya had studied under Yuan. Shinrei showed them how they could do it while on horseback. Unsurprisingly, the different members of the group picked it up at different rates. Sasuke was the fastest learner and had already started helping the others around him while Benitora was still struggling to stay in the saddle and remember the next move in the sequence. Shinrei rode next to the former bandit and corrected his mistakes with a surprising amount of patience. Having taken on the job of teaching he seemed determined to increase the strength of the group as quickly as possible. 

A fortnight later, when they reached the border with the Kingdom of the Sky, Yuya's companions were already showing the benefits of the new training. Yuya could feel the energy inside each of them growing more potent, her awareness of that change both troubled and excited her. When the fortified wall that marked the boundary of the Middle Kingdom loomed ahead of them they drew to a halt. The time had come for Akari to bid Jing farewell, and the general's face looked drawn with both worry and heartbreak. Kyo sighed impatiently when the two dismounted to embrace.

"My lady, I understand that you must continue on with your companions. But when this journey of yours is over, please consider returning to my side. I will wait for you as long as it takes. If ever you tire of Kyo, my heart will be waiting," Jing said.

"Your words are as sweet as honey. I will never forget them," Akari said with a blush, clearly touched by the man's dedication.

With a few final words of parting they embraced one last time and Akari mounted again. Jing stood watching as they rode through the gate into barbarian lands. Rolling hills covered in brown winter grasses stretched ahead of them for miles in all directions. Once they were inside enemy territory the conversations were short and quiet. Everyone kept an eye out for approaching adversaries.

The first attack came on the third day after crossing the border. While riding through a valley between two steep hills, men on horseback appeared on the high ground and began raining arrows down at them. Without changing his bored expression Hotaru drew his sword and swung it in an arcing cut that created a dome of fire. All of the incoming missiles were turned to ash.

They increased their pace to get out of the narrow valley and then whirled to face the men galloping toward them. The barbarian horsemen were experts with their bows and rode in a circle around the small group as they loosed volleys of arrows. Hotaru and Shinrei used their elemental powers to create a wall through which no arrow could pierce.

"They're holding us in place, there may be another force coming to support them. We've got to break out and engage them in close combat!" Yukimura yelled.

"Let me out of here. I'll do it," Kyo growled, drawing his sword.

"We'll break into two groups. Shinrei will maintain the defensive barrier for Yuya, Antera, Tokito, and Okuni. Hotaru will provide cover for the rest of us as we close with the enemy," Yukimura ordered, ignoring Kyo.

Hotaru nodded and began to adjust his fire shield. Before anyone could argue about the plan Yukimura kicked his horse to a gallop. Kyo quickly urged his horse into the front as they charged toward the enemy. It was difficult to see what was happening through Shinrei's water shield, but Yuya was able to tell that her friend's wedge formation had quickly turned into a circle as they were surrounded by the larger force of enemy archers.

"How disappointing. This is a terrible view of Kyo's magnificent battle form," Okuni said, sounding bored and petulant.

"Safety is more important than entertainment," Shinrei replied, his cool voice tinged with irritation.

"It's going to be over soon anyway. Those guys are good with arrows but they don't stand a chance," Antera said.

"How can you be so sure?" Yuya asked, wondering why no one else felt as worried as she did.

"Because Shinrei's been teaching them our forbidden techniques. No normal warrior will be able to stand against them now," Antera said.

"Forbidden?" Yuya asked, surprised.

"An exception was made for you, it might as well extend to your friends. I decided that success in this mission was the highest priority," Shinrei said, his expression showing that he wasn't happy about it.

Looking back towards the fight Yuya noted that the tide had turned and the barbarians were beginning to break and flee. Before long her friends were riding back to the rest of the group, a bit worse for the wear but with no one in need of immediate medical attention.

They continued riding until it was nearly dark, wanting to get as far away from the scene of the fight as they could before stopping to set up camp. They lit no fire and had a cold dinner. After a tense and quiet meal they began seeking their beds. Yuya looked at the tent and hesitated. The memory of her dreams from last night made her reluctant to lie down. Noticing Kyo taking up a position to watch for enemies she sat next to him.

"What are you doing, woman?" he grumbled.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet... I had terrible dreams last night." 

He shifted slightly and she could feel his gaze settling on her like a weight. Her eyes were drawn to his and she saw a flicker of emotion cross his face before it was quickly suppressed. She wondered if they were avoiding sleep for the same reason, but before she could ask the question he snorted and turned away.

"Go to bed. If you fall asleep on your horse tomorrow it'll slow us down."

"I can handle a night without sleep! I'm not a child, you know!" Yuya said, whirling on him angrily.

"Oh? You look like one," he said, raising an eyebrow at her oversized jacket.

She gave him her best glare but it had no impact at all.

"Pouting just makes it worse," he said with an infuriating smile.

She was halfway to the tent before she realized that was exactly what he wanted. She stopped in her tracks, briefly considered going back just to spite him, and then sighed and sought her blankets. He wastrying to drive her away, she didn't know why but she was sure that was what hewas doing. Whatever his reasons, she was determined to not let him succeed. Theyhad been through too much together for her to be turned away by a few roughwords. 

Tired from the long day she quickly fell asleep. For most of the night her dreams were restless and fragmentary. Eventually she settled into a deeper sleep and had a dream of a very different quality.

Yuya was a young child in an enormous marble palace, playing among the flowers of a courtyard garden. She heard a footstep and looked up to see a boy. Her eyes widened in surprise because he looked so different from the other children in the palace. His clothing was unfamiliar and his hair was a brilliant shade of red, but it was the crimson eyes that really caught her attention. They were frightening, but at the same time beautiful. She noticed blood soaking his clothing and ran toward him.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Yuya asked, concerned.

The boy raised an arm and she noticed that he was holding a sword, the blade dark and dripping. He swung so quickly she didn't realize she had been cut until she saw the blood soaking into her white dress. Her legs were suddenly weak and she crumpled to the ground at his feet, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she choked out, struggling to breathe.

"Orders," the boy said emotionlessly, those crimson eyes held hers as the darkness closed over her.

Waking with a gasp Yuya clutched at her chest, heart pounding.

"Another nightmare?" Akari asked, her voice concerned.

Yuya nodded, trying to banish the image of that childlike Kyo holding a sword dripping with blood from her mind. It had been Kyo, she was sure of that, even with the odd change in hair color.

Yuya said nothing during breakfast, unable to shake the unsettled feeling the dream had left in her. She remembered her decision to win the contest with Kyo, but decided that putting him off guard by making him think she'd given up would be her current strategy. When they stopped to make camp Kyo tried to take watch duty for the third night in a row. Yuya exchanged a look with Yukimura and the two of them got in his way.

"I'll take the watch tonight, Kyo. You should get some rest," Yukimura said.

"Out of the way," Kyo said.

"Stop acting like you're superhuman. You need to sleep too," Yuya said, putting her hands on her hips.

Kyo ground his teeth and glared at the two of them furiously. Yukimura smiled mildly and Yuya lowered her brows and set her feet stubbornly. When they showed no sign of relenting Kyo sighed and turned his back to walk away without a word. Yuya shared a small victorious smile with Yukimura.

 

* * * 

 

Grumbling to himself about his infuriatingly stubborn followers, Kyo sat in the tent and resisted the pull of sleep for as long as he could. Eventually exhaustion overcame him and he was dragged unwillingly into unconsciousness.

Kyo opened his eyes to see that he was alone in an unfamiliar tent. He sat up with an irritated sigh. He was dreaming again. He hated dreams. Taking stock of his surroundings he realized that at least it wasn't the castle on the night of the blood moon again.

Everything in the sturdily constructed circular tent seemed too large. Looking down he realized it was because he was a child and his irritation increased. All through his childhood he had hated being physically smaller than the adults around him. To be subjected to that humiliation again was insufferable. The tent flap opened and a man stuck his head inside, his clothing and hairstyle unfamiliar.

"Your father has orders for you," he said, Kyo narrowed his eyes and the man actually dared to smile at him.

"Your glare is as menacing as ever, young master," he said approvingly before withdrawing.

Kyo frowned after him for a moment before rising, feeling mildly curious about the man supposed to be his father. He made his way through a field of mostly identical tents to a massive one made from deep red silk. The large and imposing man who stood in front of it had flowing red hair and crimson eyes. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hands and frowning.

"Boy, it appears that my rival has produced a child with the intention of having it kill you," he said, holding out the paper.

Kyo took it with a frown and felt his eyes widen when he unfolded it to reveal a small child. In spite of the youth he instantly recognized the bright smile, large green eyes, and golden blonde hair.

"This girl is no threat to me," Kyo said, tossing the paper aside contemptuously.

"You will kill her before she can become one. I've called for my most powerful warriors to form a band to take you there. You will deliver the killing blow yourself," his father ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

Kyo narrowed his eyes in anger. The man was treating him like some kind of servant.

"No," Kyo said bluntly.

"No? You dare to go against my will?" the king said, looming threateningly.

"Yeah," Kyo said, meeting those crimson eyes without flinching.

"Unacceptable! I created you to serve. If you do not do as you are ordered I will have that willful spirit burned out of you!" his father roared, enraged.

"Try it," Kyo challenged, fists clenching.

"Cage him and prepare a pyre! There is a ritual I need to enact," the king ordered, his eyes glittering with malice.

 

* * * 

 

The next morning as they sat by the fire Yuya was mildly surprised to note that Kyo seemed even grumpier after a night of sleep than he had been after two days without. Studying his scowl out of the corner of her eye she wondered if it was possible that he was having nightmares too.

"Woman, your incessant staring is beginning to annoy me," Kyo growled suddenly.

"S-staring? I'm not- I would never-" Yuya's protests cut off when he rounded on her.

"Stop watching me all the time," he said, his crimson eyes holding hers so that her heart pounded painfully against her ribs.

Then he stood and walked away, leaving her sitting with a hand pressed to her chest. Those nightmares were starting to get to her. His glare hadn't made her feel like that since before they'd left the Kingdom of the Sun.

"Are you okay?" Yukimura asked, his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

Yuya nodded, not trusting her voice. Yukimura frowned darkly at Kyo's retreating back. Yuya did her best to act normal during the ride while refusing to look at Kyo at all. Her companions seemed to pick up on the tension and everyone was on edge more than usual. Night came again and Kyo took up the watch. Yuya went straight to her tent and lay with her eyes open, willing herself to stay awake for as long as she possibly could. When sleep finally took her, Yuya dreamed of riding.

The landscape around her was a sandy desert and her clothing and companions were all wrong. She noticed something ahead and pointed. The soldiers surrounding her began to stir with agitation. A band of mounted warriors was riding toward them with their bows at the ready.

Half of her men rode forward to meet them while the other half wheeled their horses around and tried to escape with Yuya. Looking back she watched as her men were mowed down by the more skilled nomadic riders. Then they were on her tail. The rest of the men with her gave their lives to buy time for her to escape, but it was futile. Her horse was shot out from under her and Yuya was thrown to the ground.

The impact against the sand knocked the wind out of her and when she tried to stand a sharp pain in her leg caused her to collapse. She heard hooves and a horse pulled up in front of her. A tall warrior jumped to the ground, drawing his sword as he strode toward her. His crimson eyes held her frozen in place like a mouse mesmerized by a snake.

'Not again. Why this? Every night. Why do I have to see this?' Yuya thought to herself as the sword fell and her lifeblood spilled out onto the dry sand.

Yuya sat up, heart pounding, and realized with a sinking feeling that it was still night. She didn't want to lie back down so she rose and grabbed her jacket before leaving the tent. The moon was nearly full and the landscape was bathed in ghostly light. Kyo sat at the edge of camp, his breath producing clouds of fog in the cold air. Feeling suddenly stubborn she walked over to him.

"Go back to sleep," he said without even looking at her.

"No," Yuya said, plopping herself down next to him.

He turned to glare at her and she could feel the anger radiating from him like heat. It made her heart pound but she refused to move. She missed feeling comfortable around him. She missed the sense of security he used to bring to her, and she refused to let some stupid nightmares take that away.

"I'm not afraid of you," she told him, meeting his glare.

"Yes, you are," Kyo said, his voice low.

"I won't give in to it. I'll never run from you," she countered.

"You should," that came out as a growl.

"I won't," Yuya insisted.

He leaned toward her and she resisted the urge to pull away. He loomed over her, increasing his threatening aura the way he did when he wanted to end a conversation. Yuya lifted her chin and met his gaze squarely, refusing to back down from the challenge. In spite of her brave face her heart pounded so loud she wondered if he could hear it. He glared at her for a breathless moment before turning away with a sigh.

"Go back to sleep," he said, his eyes returning to their restless scanning of the hills around their campsite.

"I don't want to," Yuya said, huddling next to him trying to get her heart and lungs to function normally.

He did not speak again and neither did she. The cold air seeping through her jacket made her want to move closer to Kyo, but it felt like there was an invisible barrier between them and she was hesitant to cross it. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about, but she couldn't find the words. The two of them sat silently and watched the stars until they faded with the light of dawn. Before the rest of the companions awoke Yuya stood and returned to camp to start the fire for their morning tea.

That day, as she rode, Yuya wondered why entering this land was causing her to have so many nightmares. They were so vivid. Each was different, but they all had the same ending. She remembered the priestess telling her that the goddess Xutia would sometimes communicate with those who were sensitive through dreams. She wondered if these nightmares were coming from the goddess, and questioned what sort of message they were meant to convey. She refused to believe that Kyo was going to kill her, not after he had risked his life to protect hers so many times.

Her musings were interrupted when Hotaru pointed out a band of barbarians riding toward them. Looking at the men bearing down on them Yuya was struck by a bad feeling. This group radiated power unlike any she'd felt before.

"Careful everyone, these warriors aren't normal," Shinrei said, his voice more serious than usual.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked, the feeling in the pit of her stomach growing worse.

"They're like Yuan. Priests imbued with the power of Alios, the God of War. I hope you've all been paying attention to my lessons. They're the only thing that will keep you alive in this fight," Shinrei said, drawing his sword.

As Kyo kicked his horse into a gallop Yukimura began issuing commands. Shinrei and Hotaru took up positions to either side of Kyo, while Yuya rode behind them with Antera and Okuni on either side of her. Yukimura led Sasuke, Benitora, and Mahiro on the left flank while Bontenmaru led Akira, Tokito, and Akari on the right.

Arrows began to fall among them and this time when Hotaru created a wall of fire they pierced through it. Kyo drew his sword and made a sweeping cut that released a blast of energy that reduced them to splinters. The force charging toward them turned at the last second and released another barrage of arrows as they swept past.

Shinrei's water slowed them but did not stop them. Most were knocked away but Bontenmaru was struck in the arm and Tokito in the leg. Watching the barbarians wheel for another pass Yuya was suddenly reminded of a scene from her frequent nightmares. Ignoring the voice in her head saying that it wouldn't work she drew on her anger and unleashed a wave of her will to knock the third volley of arrows out of the air.

"Close in now!" Yukimura shouted, kicking his horse to a gallop and raising his sword.

The barbarians drew their own curved swords as the distance between them was closed. Yuya pulled her horse to a stop, Antera and Okuni beside her as they watched the combat. Kyo fought with wild abandon. Hotaru and Shinrei fought with cool precision beside him. Even with the power of their god, the enemy priests fell under the onslaught.

Turning her eyes to her other friends Yuya felt a cold rush of fear. Both flanks were being pushed back and could only defend against the vicious blows of the red eyed warrior priests. Yukimura's arm was soaked in blood and he fought one handed while Sasuke defended his injured side. On the other side Akira had been stabbed while protecting Tokito from a killing blow. Akari was being pushed back by two enemies attacking at the same time.

Seeing the possibility of imminent defeat, resolve welled up inside Yuya and she drew on the will she had been cultivating. Drawing in a deep breath she infused her words with the determination that her friends win this battle.

"Rally! Hold firm, damn you! We can't stop here!" Yuya yelled at her companions.

Then, once again drawing on the memory of her recurrent dreams, she used the rage growing inside of her to suppress the strange energy that gave their enemies power. She felt resistance and clenched her fists as she pushed harder, extending her will like she had never done before. She saw the enemy line waver slightly and wheeled her horse to charge.

"Okuni, with me! Antera, to the right flank!" Yuya yelled, drawing her sword.

Yuya and Okuni worked together to fell a priest who had knocked Mahiro off of her horse. Antera let out a fiercely joyful battle cry as she attacked, swinging her oversized mace with an incongruous amount of power. The fighting intensified for a moment and then they had the last few priests surrounded and on the defensive. The red eyed men refused to surrender or run. They stood and fought to the death.

The clash of steel and shouting was suddenly gone and the groans of the wounded and stamping of the horses hooves sounded very loud. Yuya took a deep breath as she looked around, sighing with relief when she saw that none of her friends had died.


	24. Fated Enemies

Once the threat was gone Yuya felt suddenly weak. She did her best to shake it off as she dismounted and grabbed her kit. Akira began to fall from his horse and Bontenmaru caught him and laid him on the ground. Yuya ran and knelt by his side. They worked together to expose and then treat the wounds. Yuya only relaxed when they had finished and Akira's breathing had steadied a bit.

As Yuya rose to find her next patient her legs nearly failed her. She put a hand on the ground as her vision blurred for a moment. She shook her head and stood resolutely.

"Take it easy, you pushed yourself in that fight. Using that much energy can weaken the body," Shinrei said, frowning down at her with his arms crossed.

"I'm okay," Yuya said with false bravado.

She went to Yukimura next, worried about his arm. It was hanging limp and his sleeve was entirely soaked in blood. The crafty general watched her work with a bemused smile.

"What got into you back there? You sounded like a seasoned commander," he said.

"I've been having some weird dreams," Yuya said, blushing.

Yukimura made a thoughtful sound and Yuya kept her eyes on her work so that she wouldn't have to meet that perceptive stare. She continued tending to her companions with the help of Bontenmaru and Antera while the others began to discuss finding a place to rest.

"There are some ruins not far from here. The stronghold of a civilization that was destroyed during the rise of the Crimson King. It will provide shelter and some defensive walls if we are attacked again," Shinrei said.

There was a murmur of support for the decision. Once Yuya had finished they climbed back onto their horses and started riding toward the ruins. It took a little more than an hour to reach them. The outer wall was thick but badly damaged and many of the buildings were partially or completely collapsed. They found one that was mostly intact near the center of the stronghold and laid out their blankets but refrained from lighting a fire.

After making sure that the gravest of the injured were covered well and sleeping comfortably Yuya left the shelter of the building. Making her way through the ruined streets she heard a murmured conversation and slowed to listen.

"Do you miss him?" Okuni asked, her sultry voice unusually soft.

"Maybe," Akari replied noncommittally.

"I'm sure he's missing you," Okuni said.

"Yes, you're probably right," Akari replied, a smile in her voice.

Yuya moved on, feeling embarrassed for having intruded on the conversation. The desire to see Kyo just once before bed reared up, but she did her best to ignore it as she sought her blankets. She was so tired she had no memory of any dreams that came to her that night. 

In the morning they took stock of the injured and decided to rest for a day. Yuya spent most of the time sitting in the center of the room filling it with a healing energy. It was meditative and somehow soothed the uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

She poured so much energy into healing her friends that she fell asleep in the afternoon, and once again she was so tired she didn't dream. She woke feeling refreshed, realizing that someone had laid her down flat and put a blanket over her. She rose to check on her patients and was relieved to see that they were all doing better.

Yawning, Yuya wandered out in search of something to eat. She found most of her friends huddled around a rock that Hotaru had heated to serve in place of a fire and joined them for their meal. Kyo was nowhere to be seen but she refrained from asking about him.

After eating she stood and began to restlessly wander the ruins until she found Kyo. He was sitting on top of the crumbling wall, staring northwards toward their distant destination.

"Go away, woman," he said without looking at her.

Yuya felt her anger rising. She didn't know why he was trying to drive her away, but she wasn't going to let him succeed. She crossed her arms and planted her feet, broadcasting her unwillingness to move as loudly as she could. He sat with his back to her, growing increasingly annoyed. Finally, he leaped from the wall to stalk toward her.

"I'm tired of you following me around like a puppy. You're a nuisance. Do you understand?" Kyo growled as he stopped in front of her, looming threateningly.

"Why? If I'm such a nuisance why have you saved my life so many times? Why were you so worried back in the palace when you thought I was dying?" Yuya asked angrily.

"Idiot, why should I care if you die? You're nothing but an eyesore. You're loud and weak and always in the way. Now leave, I'm tired of looking at your face," Kyo said, turning on his heel to walk away.

The words hurt, but her anger and stubbornness would not let her give in. She had told him she wouldn't run and she meant it. Knowing that her usual flurry of insults wouldn't do what she needed, she narrowed her eyes and said the one thing she was sure would get a response.

"Don't run away from me, you coward."

Kyo stopped. A shiver of rage went through his body, but he didn't turn to face her.

"Coward! Spineless weakling! Why can't you face me like a man?" Yuya pressed, putting every bit of spite in her voice that she could.

The fury that hit her was palpable. She pushed through her fear and started running toward him as he turned to face her, cocking her arm back to put every ounce of her strength into a slap. By catching her wrist he gave her the opening she was hoping for. Yuya twisted her hand in his grasp to take hold of his wrist, at the same time her other hand shot out to grab hold of his collar.

Kyo's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled herself toward him and her lips pressed against his. Yuya's heart clenched for a painful moment out of fear that he would push her away. Then a sound that was half growl rumbled in his throat and he crushed her to his body in a fierce embrace. He kissed her hungrily, his arms flexing and relaxing around her as if to better to feel her against him. Letting her eyes slide closed, she snaked her arms around his neck.

For an intoxicating moment their breath mingled, until Kyo shoved her away roughly and turned his back. As Yuya stumbled backwards he drew his sword just in time to defend against a blast of energy that destroyed the buildings to either side of them. Looking past Kyo she saw two teenagers standing on the wall where he had been sitting. Both had bright red hair and crimson eyes.

"I commend you on surviving the first attack, but you won't live through the second. Brother," the boy said, filling the last word with hatred.

Kyo narrowed his eyes but did not speak. Yuya took a step backwards fearfully. The ferocious aura that Kyo sometimes emitted was nothing compared to what these two radiated. There was something unearthly and inhuman about them. Something that triggered a familiar instinct deep within her to run away. The girl's eyes fixed on Yuya and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Well, well, look at what our no good older brother has been kissing. It's the spawn of our eternal enemy," the girl said, her eyes seeming to bore into Yuya.

"How fitting. He ran away because father ordered him to kill her, right?" the boy said.

"Yes, he escaped father's orders by running away. Because of that we were born," the girl accused, her eyes wide with fury.

"It's your fault we exist. You need to be punished," the brother said, bearing his teeth in a bloodthirsty grin.

Kyo said nothing, only raising his sword and bringing it down with a blast of energy that ripped across the ground to blast away the wall from underneath the two intruders. They leaped before it struck and hit the ground running, attacking Kyo simultaneously. They had clearly spent their lives training together and made an incredible team. It was all he could do to defend against their lightning fast attacks.

Suddenly the sister lunged past Kyo to attack Yuya, who had left her weapons in the camp and had nothing to defend with. She dodged backwards and felt a whoosh of wind as Sasuke and Yukimura moved past her and blocked the girl, holding her back with their swords.

The girl knocked them away and Yuya screamed for them, worried about their injuries not being fully healed. She realized then that the rest of her companions had gathered around her and stood ready to fight these mysterious enemies. Kyo overpowered the boy and knocked him through the wall of a building before running to attack the girl.

"Your fight is with me!" he growled.

"Oh? Do you actually care about these humans? How distasteful," the girl said, her voice contemptuous.

Kyo pushed her back and attacked, then barely dodged out of the way of her brother. The two flanked Kyo and then charged at the same time. He defended against the girl with a one-handed swing of his sword and used his other hand to punch the flat of the boy's blade. His fist shattered the metal of the sword and then he swung at the girl, pressing the attack. The boy launched himself at Kyo's back and wrapped his arms around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. Kyo knocked the girl across the courtyard and then grabbed the boy by the collar and threw him after his sister.

"I'm going to teach you brats a lesson you'll never forget," he growled as he stalked toward them.

They stood and faced him without fear. Kyo attacked without mercy. The fight continued but with one of the strange pair missing their weapon they were on the defensive. Eventually they used a combined attack to knock Kyo away so they could flee. They ran with surprising speed, disappearing into the twilight gloom.

Kyo stared after them for a while before Yuya worked up the courage to approach him. Hoping the darkness hid the blush burning her cheeks.

"Kyo, let me see those wounds," she said, he neither moved nor spoke in response.

"Please," she said, and something in her tone caused him to finally look at her.

He stood silently for a long moment before nodding and heading back towards their camp. Inside the ruin he stripped to the waist and she began to assess the damage. The air seemed thick and hard to breathe and Yuya's fingers felt clumsy as she tended to the wounds from the fight.

"So, you have a little brother and sister. They're cute, but overly rambunctious," Yukimura said, breaking the silence.

Kyo frowned but said nothing. Yuya's face felt like it might burst into flames as she began to wonder just how much they had heard, and more importantly seen.

"I didn't want to eavesdrop but when I felt those two arrive I thought it might be trouble," Yukimura said.

"Why were they so powerful? It was like they weren't even human," Mahiro said.

"They're not," Hotaru said blandly.

"If they're not human, then what are they?" Mahiro pressed, glancing at Kyo briefly.

Shinrei and Antera exchanged a meaningful look and then Shinrei sighed.

"I suppose it's time to clear up a misunderstanding you all have had about the Crimson King and Alios, the God of War," Shinrei said.

"What about them?" Yuya asked, a sinking feeling filling her.

"Not them, him. The King of the Sky Kingdom is the God of War," Shinrei said.

All eyes were drawn to Kyo, whose crimson eyes narrowed unhappily at the attention.

"And Kyo's siblings? Why was their power so obvious?" Yukimura asked.

"The Crimson King subjected them to a ritual that burned the human will out of them. It turned them into completely obedient tools but also removed the restraints that would have otherwise held back their divine power," Shinrei said.

"What about the Golden Emperor?" Mahiro asked suddenly, her penetrating gaze shifting to Yuya.

"He is also known as Aldon, the God of Abundance," Antera said.

Yuya felt the eyes of the group on her and squirmed uncomfortably. For some reason it was much easier to accept that Kyo's father was a god than her own.

"So, that's why Yuya's training in the mountains is useless for other people?" Akari asked, leveling a perceptive stare at Yuya.

The three siblings nodded in affirmation and everyone sat back thoughtfully for a while. Eventually, Sasuke spoke up to voice the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Your father ordered you to kill Yuya?" the young ninja asked Kyo.

"Maybe. I have no memories of my father," Kyo replied evasively.

"Those two said that you ran away, but my information was that Muramasa brought you to the Kingdom of the Sun. What part did he play in all of this?" Akari asked.

"I don't know," Kyo said in a tone that ended the conversation.

They ate in silence before seeking their beds, all except Kyo who stayed up to keep watch. Yuya lay awake, her whole body filled with a strange feverish feeling as the events of the night replayed in her head. She was unable to fall asleep and unwilling to get up and sit with Kyo. Every time the thought came to her a voice in her head said that he would only tell her to go away. She was afraid to hear those words right now. But a part of her was even more afraid of what might happen if he didn't say them.

To distract herself from thoughts of Kyo she pondered the revelation about her father. Like Akari, she wondered what connection Muramasa could have to him and why he would have spirited Kyo and herself away. Like a moth to a flame her thoughts were drawn back to her companion. Her fingers rose to her lips at the memory of the kiss, uncomfortable heat welling up inside her core.

When the sun finally rose Yuya felt like she'd been wrapped in cotton. She was exhausted but full of nervous energy in spite of it. Kyo refused to look at her and she could barely bring herself to glance at him. Bontenmaru had a face like a thundercloud, glaring at Kyo with lowered brows. Okuni and Akari kept their stiff faces resolutely turned away from her. Yuya sat on her horse feeling miserable, regretting her rash action the night before.

The day passed in awkward silence as the band of companions rode toward Karakorum, eyes peeled for enemies. The tension only increased when it was time to make camp and they all gathered to eat. Every time Yuya caught sight of Kyo she felt heat rising in her face and fluttering in her belly. She kept her eyes on her meal as she ate, wondering if she would ever feel comfortable in this group again. 

"So, what was that other thing your little sister was saying yesterday?" Yukimura asked lightly.

Yuya nearly dropped her bowl, eyes going wide as she prayed the conversation would go no farther. Kyo glowered at the lord but said nothing.

"Did she really catch you two kissing?" Yukimura pressed, his singsong voice defying the heavy atmosphere.

Yuya buried her face in her bowl while Kyo leveled a deadpan stare at the undaunted lord.

"You bastard, I should wring your scrawny neck," Bontenmaru growled, his fists clenching.

"You've got it wrong! It wasn't- he didn't..." Yuya trailed off, unable to say the words.

"Oh ho? Did Yuya make the first-" Yukimura's sentence was cut off by her bowl hitting him square in the face.

She stood and fled, face burning as she swore to never forgive Yukimura for this humiliation. When she heard her tent mates approaching she buried her face in her blanket, unable to face Okuni and Akari. The air felt like it was full of needles as they climbed into their blankets next to her. No one spoke as they slowly dropped off to sleep.

Yuya dreamed of being a general, organizing and ordering her troops in the war of conquest her father had been preparing her for from early childhood. Even while she dreaded the inevitable end of the dream, she was fascinated by the confidence this version of herself displayed as she led her men into battle. She couldn't help but admire the strategy used, the careful planning, the observation of the currents of the battle, and the choice to ride in herself to reinforce the flagging left flank.

Yuya felt her heartbeat quicken as she rode to battle. There was something about the action on that flank that made her feel uneasy. The enemies there were fighting especially fiercely, led by a ferocious warrior in blood red armor. She shouted encouragement to her men, infusing them with her will that they triumph. Just when she felt like her forces were going to gain the upper hand a single warrior broke through her line and charged directly for her.

The legionnaires who threw themselves into his way were cut down like wheat as the warrior in blood red armor bore down on Yuya's chariot. The man holding the reigns panicked and pulled hard to one side in an attempt to flee. The turn was too sharp and Yuya was thrown. She rolled in the air and managed to avoid breaking any bones on her landing. She stood proudly to face down the barbarian racing toward her on his black stallion.

She drew her sword and ducked under his cut, striking at the leg of his horse as it passed her. The animal screamed in pain as it fell. Yuya watched in amazement as the warrior casually leaped to safety and turned to face her without once loosening his grip on his sword. A smile spread across his face as she raised her own blade in a ready stance.

He casually sidestepped her first strike, and then brought his blade down in a blow that knocked her sword away with such force her hand stung fiercely. Yuya pulled the knife from her belt, knowing that it couldn't save her but refusing to give up without a fight.

"You've got spirit. I like that," the crimson eyed warrior said, his smile growing wider.

Yuya dodged, narrowly avoiding his first cut and lunged in to thrust the knife into his side. Her blade made it through his armor but glanced off a rib, cutting him but not reaching the lung that had been her target. She felt a moment of disappointment as he brought his sword down in a second cut that caught her where the shoulder meets the neck and drove her to her knees. She sighed as she slumped to the sand, looking up at the crimson eyed smiling man with his bloody sword resting on his shoulder.

Yuya opened her eyes, her shoulder aching where the blow had landed in her dream. She rose and carefully made her way out of the tent, taking in a deep breath of the cold winter air. She began walking, not sure where she was going but needing to move. When she reached the edge of camp a voice speaking from the darkness startled her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyo said.

"Just walking," Yuya said.

"Go back. You're going to get yourself killed wandering around in the dark," he said.

Yuya wanted to argue but could think of nothing to say. She turned and walked back into camp. As she did so she saw Okuni standing with her arms folded beneath her breasts, watching silently.

That day they crossed a small, rocky ridge and descended into rolling grasslands, the hills brown and sere. The cold blue sky arched endlessly above them and the winter wind blew desolately across the landscape. When night came they made camp amidst a cluster of large boulders. In the increasingly cold and windy weather most of the companions huddled closer together. Only Kyo sat aloof from the rest, until Okuni stood and went to him.

"Aren't you cold out here all alone?" she asked, pressing her body against his as she put an arm around his shoulders.

Kyo looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and then his eyes flicked to Yuya and narrowed. He slid an arm around Okuni's waist and pulled her voluptuous body close to his, sliding his free hand into her kimono.

"Not anymore," he said in a husky voice.

The look of surprise on Okuni's face was quickly replaced by a sultry smile, but it never touched her sad eyes. Yuya stood, blood boiling, and marched to the other edge of camp. She was furious at Kyo and felt horrible for poor Okuni. A footstep behind her made her turn, and she hated herself for feeling disappointed that it was Bontenmaru instead of Kyo.

"Yuya, it's dangerous out here alone," he said.

"I know, but I don't want to go back there," she replied.

"I wish you would just forget about that scoundrel. You deserve so much better," Bontenmaru said, his soft voice full of anger and pain.

Yuya said nothing, biting her lip and wondering why part of her objected so strenuously to the thought of trying to forget about Kyo. While making her way back to the tent Yuya overheard Mahiro's voice, the anger it in made her think she must be talking to Benitora but it was Okuni who answered.

"I know he's just doing it to get to her. But I don't care," the woman said.

"How can you not care? It's disgusting!" Mahiro said.

"You don't understand how intoxicating his touch is. I would do anything to be close to him. If it's Kyo, he can use me however he wants," Okuni said, her voice was full of both passion and pain.

"You're pathetic," Mahiro said.

"I know," Okuni replied ruefully.

Yuya stayed awake most of the night, afraid to let herself sleep. Her brain churned as it tried to think of a way to resolve this uncomfortable situation without anyone being hurt. The thought of walking away from Kyo and letting Okuni have him occurred to her. She rejected it not only for her own reasons but because she knew Kyo didn't love the woman. She could see it in his eyes when he was holding her. Those crimson eyes that were locked onto hers to see how she would react. Remembering it made her ball up her fists in anger. At the same time a more coldly calculating part of her brain began constructing a strategy to combat this newest tactic of his.

In the morning when Okuni draped herself over Kyo's shoulder and began murmuring in his ear Yuya didn't react at all. Kyo pulled her into his lap and began to comment on how much fuller her body was than Yuya's, squeezing to emphasize his point.

"Antera, is there any more tea left?" Yuya asked, her voice carefully controlled to sound perfectly pleasant.

"What? Oh, yeah, here go you," the girl said, surprised by the question.

"Thank you," Yuya said with a bright smile as she took it.

Everyone watched her pour another cup and take a sip.

"It's bitter as an old root, but at least it's warm!" Yuya said with a smile, holding the cup close.

Her false cheerfulness didn't fool anybody, but at least it put a damper on Kyo's smug attitude. He tried using Okuni against her once more at dinner, but when she completely ignored the both of them he tired of it and shoved the woman away halfway through the meal with an irritated sigh. Then he stood and stalked off to the edge of camp to take up watch duty. Okuni looked downcast while most of the other companions glared after Kyo with undisguised scorn.

"I have to admit, he's making me miss Jing more every day," Akari said, disappointment and anger in her eyes.

There was a low chorus of agreement from the companions. Currents of disapproval, anger, and jealousy swirled among them. The troubled yet calculating expression on Yukimura's face stood in contrast to the rest of the group. Beside him, Sasuke was shaking his head at the strange behavior of the adults. 

They woke to a light snow, which grew thicker during the day as the wind grew stronger. By the time they made camp it was a full blown storm. They had to struggle to put up their tents in the blowing snow.

"Damn this storm, I hope it passes before morning," Benitora grumbled during dinner.

"You shouldn't. We'll reach Karakorum tomorrow and this snow would provide good cover for our approach," Shinrei said.

"Tomorrow?" Yuya asked, looking up.

The priest nodded, looking off into the distance as if he could see their destination through the darkness and the storm.

"It's only a few hours away from here. We're lucky we haven't been spotted by scouts," he said.

"We have. They know we're coming but they're not trying to stop us," Hotaru commented blandly.

"What?" Shinrei exclaimed.

"I felt a band of warrior priests watching us all day," Hotaru said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shinrei burst out.

"They showed no sign of being a threat," Hotaru replied mildly.

"So what?" Kyo said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him and he scowled.

"It doesn't matter if they know we're coming or not. All that matters is that we slaughter the lot of them," he growled.

"Well said, Kyo. Victory is the only thing that counts," Yukimura said, raising a bottle of sake in a toast.

When they were finished with dinner Kyo stalked off to take up watch duty again. Yuya frowned after him. He hadn't slept in days. Scowling in stubborn determination she set off to bully him into getting some rest.

"The fight tomorrow will be difficult, you need to sleep," Yuya said when she caught up with him.

Kyo did not speak and she stepped closer, reaching out to take a hold of his sleeve. She had a feeling that the next day was going to test them all sorely and that their survival was not certain. She wanted him to face the battle rested and in good condition. She also wanted to put this horrible tension behind them before it happened.

"Kyo," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

When he neither moved nor spoke she felt a spike of pain in her chest and tears came unbidden to her eyes.

"Do you... hate me now?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

She flinched back when he turned to face her, but when she looked up at his face she saw neither hate nor anger. His eyes burned with a different emotion as he took both of her arms in his hands.

"You need to stay away from me," Kyo'svoice was low and rough, his eyes seared her with unspoken emotion. 

"Why?" Yuya asked, putting all of her pain and frustration into that one word.

"Because I'm going to hurt you if you don't," he growled, and then he pushed her away and spun on his heel to stalk toward his tent.

It took her a moment to get her legs to move and by the time she returned to camp he had disappeared. She felt a small trace of happiness over getting him to take a night off from watch duty, but overall her emotions were a jumble of confusion, sadness, and frustration. When she crawled into her own tent she smiled slightly at the congratulations for getting Kyo to sleep before climbing into her blankets and pulling them over her head.

Yuya looked out over the field of battle. She rode a tall white stallion as she surveyed the hundreds of thousands of men under her command. Her eyes were drawn to a messenger riding toward her as fast as he could.

"The enemy has been engaged, the Demon Prince is leading their cavalry. The legions facing them are dying by the hundreds," he said, out of breath.

"Let them die, their lives exist for the sake of the empire. The infantry will slow and tire them, softening them for the cavalry they will have to face next," Yuya replied coldly, a small part of her horrified by the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Understood!" the messenger said, whirling his horse to ride back towards the front.

Throughout the day she continued to issue heartless orders as she received reports about the number of barbarian horsemen decreasing. Finally one came that the vanguard had been slaughtered and the Demon Prince was forging ahead without them.

"Perfect. Send in the regiment of warrior priests with orders to break him and bring him to me. The men should see me strike the killing blow," Yuya ordered, eyes scanning the field of battle in search of the currents that indicated the Demon Prince's presence.

The battle was hard fought and the sky was beginning to turn orange when he was finally brought before her. He was cut to pieces and soaked in blood, his own and that of his countless victims. Arrows and spears pierced his body and he was bound tightly with enchanted, golden chains. Her men forced him to his knees in front of her.

Kneeling in the midst of an enemy army, wounded, unarmed, and bound, he looked up at her with his crimson eyes full of pride and spirit. There wasn't a hint of fear or acknowledgement of defeat in that handsome face as she drew her sword and held it aloft.

"Demon Prince of the Kingdom of the Sky, it is time for me to fulfill my reason for existing in this world. My father created me to destroy you. That will happen today," Yuya declared.

A deafening roar went up among her men as she brought the blade down and severed his head from his neck. She could barely hear it over the voice inside of her screaming in horror at what she had done.


	25. The Crimson King

Yuya woke with a start, heart pounding from the terrible nightmare. The more she tried to banish the unpleasant feeling inside her chest the worse it became. She heard quiet but urgent voices outside and knew immediately that something was wrong. Climbing out of the tent she found Yukimura reprimanding Hotaru, who had been on watch.

"Why did you just let him leave?" Yukimura hissed.

"Because he wanted to," Hotaru replied mildly.

"You could have at least told us he was gone! How long is his head start?" Yukimura said.

"He left about two hours ago," Hotaru said, cocking his head to the side as if he didn't understand why the lord was angry.

"We've got to get moving. We'll have to leave the tents and just chase him," Yukimura said, running a hand through his hair in vexation.

As he turned away from Hotaru his eyes met Yuya's. Without a word she turned back to the tent and stuck her head in to wake the girls.

"Kyo left. We need to go right now," she said.

The announcement was met with gasps and grumbles. Soon enough the entire camp was busy with the activity of getting ready for battle and preparing the horses to ride. Yuya had a tight knot in her belly. She could tell from the expressions of those around her that she wasn't the only one who was very worried.

 

* * * 

 

The full moon bathed the rolling grasslands in a ghostly light as Kyo rode though the stillness of the night toward Karakorum. He had grown used to the recurring nightmare replaying the events of the night of the blood moon. But this was the first time it had changed to include more people. He grimaced at the memory of Yuya's blood on his sword. The girl was starting to get to him.

He was determined to finish his business with Muramasa and cut ties with her and the rest of them. All this companionship was making him soft. It was time to return to a life of solitude with no one around to hold him back.

As the city walls grew closer Kyo saw dark shapes moving in front of the gate and he raised his bow without slowing his horse's gallop. As the shouts started to go up his first arrow caught a man in the chest and dropped him. He had emptied his quiver by the time he closed the distance with the guards and leaped off the horse as he unsheathed his sword. Without slowing he cut his way through the rest of the men blocking the way.

The heavy, iron-bound gate was closed but Kyo lifted his sword and blew it away with a powerful burst of energy. He stalked through the billowing dust into a wide courtyard where he was confronted by a force of two dozen warriors. They all had red eyes and gave off a fighting spirit that dwarfed what could be produced by a normal man.

Kyo bared his teeth in a grin and charged toward them. As he began to fight he realized something was off about their tactics. Their strength and speed was enough that he was hard pressed to defend against all of them. He sensed several openings they could have taken to inflict fatal wounds, but they purposefully avoided killing him.

His anger grew as they continued to play with him, causing him to lunge too enthusiastically for a strike. A powerful blow from the side knocked his sword out of his hand, and in the next moment he was caught and bound by ropes the priests had produced from their robes.

"Your father's divine blood makes you strong, but you cannot take on an entire city by yourself. It is time for your traitorous wandering to end," the leader of the men said, stepping forward to glare down at Kyo.

Kyo narrowed his eyes, testing the strength of the bonds as he looked for an opportunity to turn the tables. It came when a priest leaned over and took hold of Tenrou. There was an immediate pulse of bloodlust and the man tilted his head back and screamed as his mind was consumed by the demonic spirit of the blade.

The priest's compatriots drew back in surprise and confusion. When he brought his face down his eyes had turned completely black and an evil miasma began to swirl around his feet. As everyone stared at the man in shock he raised the sword and killed one of the other priests. The possessed man started to rampage wildly and the rest of the priests desperately tried to fight him, not understanding what had happened.

Kyo broke free from the ropes and punched the man who had been standing over him. He fought barehanded as the berserk priest took out half of his own force. With the number of living people dwindling the priest eventually turned on Kyo, who faced him without fear. He sidestepped the man's attack and punched him in the side of the head so hard he was killed instantly. Then Kyo wrested the sword from his lifeless hands and turned on the surviving priests, who pulled back in fear.

"If you dare to run from him I will kill you," a haughty voice said.

Kyo looked past the priests to see the two red headed teenagers who had attacked him in the ruins. The warrior priests turned to face him but their spirits were broken and he knocked them out of the way easily. Then he stalked toward his bratty half-siblings. Before he could close the distance they gave an order and a large force of men charged out to surround him.

"We learned our lesson last time. You're too dangerous close up, so these men will act as our shield while we take care of you with arrows," the girl said, smiling coldly as she raised her bow.

Kyo scanned the crowd and sighed in irritation. They were a bunch of weaklings but there were enough of them to slow him down. The two brats started shooting, and he realized quickly that their skills with the bow and arrow far outstripped their swordsmanship. He was hard pressed to defend against the barrage of arrows while trying to fight through the line of warriors at the same time. He was struck by several arrows and fell to one knee. The men surged forward and he looked up with a glare that made the entire force hesitate.

"We're going to kill you slowly," the girl said, shooting an arrow that he snatched out of the air and snapped in half with one hand.

"We want you to suffer. To feel some of the pain we've lived with our entire lives," the boy said, loosing an arrow.

The men charged in again and Kyo pushed himself back to his feet and continued fighting.

"We were only born because you ran off to live your life free from our father. Do you know what he did to us so that we couldn't be like you?" the girl said, her eyes burning with anger bordering on madness.

"The day we were born he threw us into a fire and burned the humanity out of us," the brother said.

He raised his bow and shot. Kyo dodged to the side and cut down two of the men standing in front of him. White hot agony flared as an arrow pierced his back and he turned with a grimace to face the sister.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have your soul burned away? I can still feel the agony of it today. Every day of my life I've felt this burning pain. When I learned that it was all because you had escaped I vowed to make you pay," she said, loosing more arrows to punctuate her words.

"We decided that when we found you we would make you hurt so bad you would regret running away. We're going to make you regret ever having been born," the brother said, reaching over his shoulder for another arrow.

Kyo gritted his teeth and continued to dodge arrows as he slogged through the mass of warriors in his way.

 

* * * 

 

Yuya rode like the wind, urging her horse to draw out every last bit of speed it could. She ignored Yukimura's shouts that she should stay with the group, hair whipping around her wildly. She willed her horse to run faster, to reach Karakorum in time.

She barely slowed as the gate loomed ahead of her, noting the dark mounds on the ground and the smell of blood in the air. Bursting into the courtyard she saw Kyo standing alone against a small army of warriors. His two half siblings shot arrows from the rooftops above and taunted him. Yuya yanked on the reigns to stop the horse as she took in the scene before her.

"While you were off enjoying your freedom we were stuck here enduring endless days of suffering. You had everything that we didn't!" the girl shouted as she shot an arrow.

"You're wrong! You know nothing about him!" Yuya yelled, feeling her anger rise.

Everyone in the courtyard turned to look at her and she sat atop her horse with her chin held high. She realized that she had outpaced the rest of her friends and was alone, but she refused to back down or show any sign of fear.

"How can you say his pain is less than yours when you have no idea how much he suffered? You were safe at home with your father while he was out there facing a hostile world all alone!" Yuya said.

Both redheads aimed arrows at her and loosed. The anger that filled her made her suddenly more aware of the energy flowing through her body than she had ever been before. She raised a hand and released a pulse of power. When it struck the arrows they shattered into tiny pieces that scattered around her in the gusty wind.

A rumble of hooves came from behind her as the rest of her companions finally arrived, riding past Yuya to crash into the line of warriors who had been fighting with Kyo. He let them ride past, his eyes locked with Yuya's for a moment before he turned and charged back into battle.

Kyo ran through a gap created by the charge and leaped up to the rooftop the two redheads were shooting from. Yuya couldn't tear her eyes away as he stalked forward, cutting the hail of arrows out of the air. The boy threw his bow away and drew a sword, engaging Kyo while the girl ran around to shoot at his back.

Yuya prayed for her to miss as Kyo focused on the enemy in front of him. As they arrows whizzed through the air around him, most missing entirely and only a few grazing him, she couldn't help but wonder if her prayer was working. Kyo pressed the boy back and eventually knocked the sword out of his hands. He tried to scramble away but Kyo caught him by the collar and lifted him into the air. The boy glared at Kyo, grabbing his forearm and kicking at his body, but his efforts were ineffectual. Pivoting, Kyo glowered at the girl who continued to fire arrows at him and then threw the boy at her.

Her crimson eyes widened in surprise as she was struck and fell backwards. Before the two of them could stand Kyo was on top of them. He kicked the bow out of the girl's hands and swung his sword at her neck. It stopped just as the blade touched her skin and Kyo glared down at her with his eyes burning.

"You two brats need to quit your whining. So you've been burned, everyone suffers. Get over it and live your lives already," he growled, they looked up at him in anger and surprise.

"I think not. I've had enough of those disappointing children," a booming voice said.

A gust of wind suddenly kicked up and Kyo and his siblings were blown off the roof. An enormous man with bright red hair and glowing crimson eyes strode out into the courtyard and Yuya felt herself shaking at the awesomeness of his presence. He radiated power and a sense of danger that inspired shivering terror, while at the same time being painfully beautiful. The god of war exuded an animal magnetism that called to the most primitive part of her in a very uncomfortable manner.

"If you cannot do what you were made to do, you might as well die," the Crimson King said as he strode toward his children.

The formerly arrogant teens scrambled to their knees and began to beg, their voices rose in panicked desperation. Their father narrowed his eyes at them and lifted a hand. Wisps of smoke began to rise from them as they were hoisted into the air. Yuya covered her mouth in horror as Kyo's half-siblings writhed and screamed. Dark red flames began to flicker out of their bodies.

"Ultimate loyalty means nothing if you're too weak to serve your purpose. Return to nothing," Alios said.

The wailing shrilled higher and higher, and then stopped abruptly. The two bodies hanging in the air were completely consumed and the flames flared out, leaving nothing but fine ash that was quickly carried away by the wind. Everyone stared at the God King in shock as he let his hand drop back to his side. Kyo stood and glared up at him with fury radiating from him like the heat from a furnace.

"You've grown stronger boy, strong enough to earn a place by my side. I have an idea. Kill that girl and I'll take you back," the god of war said, gesturing at Yuya.

"Fuck you, I don't take orders from anyone. I'm here to kill Muramasa, but I'll cut you down too if you get in my way," Kyo grated.

"Foolish boy, you can't stand against me," the Crimson King said, raising a hand again.

The god's will filled the courtyard and suddenly the air felt as heavy as a mountain. Kyo was pushed to his knees. Yuya's horse stumbled and she felt herself sliding from the saddle. Drawing on her own will she commanded her body to move and rolled away from the horse as it stamped and then collapsed under the irresistible force.

"I am a god! I created you out of my own blood. I can destroy you or control you as I wish. You are nothing but a tool!" Alios thundered.

"Kyo is not a tool!" Yuya yelled, stepping forward and clenching her fists at her sides in anger.

"If not a tool, then what is he?" the god asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Kyo is Kyo! He's the strongest man I've ever met and he's going to kill you!" Yuya said fiercely, glaring when the god threw back his head and laughed.

"Strongest? Kill me? What makes you think a failure like him is capable of such an impossible feat?"

"I believe in him because he's Kyo. I believe in him because I've watched him overcome countless battles that seemed impossible to win. I believe in him because I love him!" Yuya said, her voice growing stronger with every word.

She could feel the eyes of her companions on her as they all processed her words. Her eyes darted involuntarily to Kyo, and the look of utter shock on his face filled her with affection and empathy. The warm feelings were quickly doused by the icy chill of the god's response.

"Love? How droll. Are you not aware of the fact that you were created just to kill him?" Alios said, his powerful voice amused.

Yuya's companions were taken aback, but she wasn't and the god could see it in her eyes. He threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"You do know and you don't care. Well, I suppose I can take comfort in the fact that my rival's child is just as willful and disappointing as mine. Tell me, do you know the chances you had for success? You were given the gift of foresight, were you not?" the god asked conversationally.

Yuya said nothing. She had suspected those dreams were visions of what could have been, but she did not want to reveal that information to this god. She wanted to reveal it to her friends even less.

"Speak seer. Tell me what you saw," the god said, his voice growing demanding.

Yuya felt his will pressing on her like a weight and she drew on her training to resist, trying to create a sphere of protection around herself. He cocked an eyebrow in annoyance and the pressure increased to the point that she was driven to her knees.

"Recite!" he bellowed, the power of his command impossible to resist.

"I saw him kill me," Yuya finally said, the words dragged out of her.

Her friends gasped, they knew she'd been having nightmares but she never told them what they were about. She could feel Kyo's eyes on her and didn't want to say more, but she was powerless to stop.

"He came to my father's palace when I was a child and cut me down in a garden where I was playing. He caught me riding with a scouting party when I was a teenager and rode me down to kill me. We met in battle as adults so many times... I lost count of the number of times he killed me in battle..." her voice was dull and flat, dragged out against her will as tears wet her cheeks.

"There was only one... one time when it was different. In one vision my armies were larger and more organized. I used their lives to destroy his men, dull his blade, and tire his body. After he was overpowered by my strongest warriors I had him brought to me in chains. Then I beheaded him," Yuya said, cringing at the horrible memory of that headless body on the sand before her.

The Crimson King laughed heartily and his crushing will finally loosened its hold.

"His child was enhanced by the power of the mother, designed specifically to combat mine, and is still weaker. You had one chance to win, one chance to bring victory to your father, and you squandered it. Now you're here in my hands and your death will ensure the fall of the Golden Empire. When I'm done with them I'm going to crush the Middle Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sun for having the gall to interfere with me," the god gloated, his smug sense of victory filling the courtyard.

"I'm sick of listening to this, I think it's time to shut you up for good," Kyo growled, his rage giving him the strength to stand against the oppressive weight of his father's will.

"Oh? You think you're capable of standing against me? How amusing," Alios said, smiling down at him contemptuously.

Kyo charged and the god raised a hand and sent him flying backwards with a pulse of willpower. Kyo rose and attacked again and again, undeterred by every blow and injury. Yuya felt tears in her eyes as she watched him throw himself against that seemingly insurmountable power. Kyo gritted his teeth and roared, cutting through the thickness of the air with his own blast of energy and rushing through the space opened up to attack. The god pulled back but Kyo's strike was so fast the blade caught his cheek.

The god touched the blood streaming from the wound and then looked at his hand in bafflement. His face slowly twisted with rage. His anger filled the air and made it hard to breathe. Even with all of her training Yuya struggled to maintain consciousness, and her friends were even worse off. But Kyo faced the enraged god with his usual determination to win.

"Miserable child, your ability to aggravate me seems endless. I will make you suffer for this affront," the god grated.

His eyes flicked to Yuya and her friends and an evil smile slowly spread across his face.

"You care about these people? You think of them as your friends? I will make you snuff their lives out and then I will burn the human will out of you and turn you into a tool for exacting my revenge."

Raising an arm he pointed at Kyo and Yuya felt a wave of power wash over her. As it struck Kyo he dropped his sword, grabbed his head with both hands, and howled in agony.

"Rise, O blood of mine, drive him to destroy. Awaken the madness within and turn him into the killing tool he was born to be," the god intoned.

Yuya watched in horror as the veins all over Kyo's body began to bulge. The whites of his eyes were fully engulfed in crimson and his hair turned bright red and grew long and wild. His nails lengthened into claws and when he threw back his head and roared two glinting fangs caught the light. As the echoes of his roar faded he swung his head like a hunting tiger and caught sight of Yuya. A shudder went through him and he started stalking towards her. There wasn't a trace of recognition or hesitation in his eyes, only the desire to kill.

Bontenmaru charged in, swinging his massive fist toward Kyo's face. Kyo slapped the punch aside as if shooing away a mosquito, then landed a solid punch to the larger man's torso. As Bontenmaru fell, gasping and clutching at his middle, Hotaru and Shinrei shot forward. Their movements were too fast to follow with the eye as they wove between each other and around Kyo, assaulting him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Kyo's fury increased and he let out a roar so powerful the two priests were knocked away from him and tumbled across the street. Their momentum was only halted when they smacked into the stone wall of a building. Both slumped to the ground, coughing painfully.

As Kyo turned back toward Yuya and continued his progress Akira stepped between them and raised his swords. Kyo attacked without hesitation, uncaring of the wounds that appeared all over his body. Yuya could tell that Akira was trying to avoid vital points, and in spite of the danger to herself she was relieved. When Kyo grabbed the young samurai and flung him across the street he turned back toward her only to find Yukimura and Sasuke standing in his way.

While they engaged Kyo from the front Mahiro and Benitora charged for his back. As four blades closed in on Kyo simultaneously he bared his teeth and let out a blast of energy similar to a severing wind only without the cutting power. All of the attackers were blown away from him and left dazed by the impact. Kyo resumed his implacable march toward Yuya and she held her sword between them, feeling like her heart was being ripped from her chest.

"Kyo, don't do this! Please! Go back to normal! Kyo!" she cried.

Kyo showed no sign of understanding or even hearing as he attacked her. He was completely uncaring of her sword cutting him as she tried to defend against his fists. She had multiple opportunities to stab him, but was unable to bring herself to deliver a blow that might kill him. She used her sword to block a punch and was knocked clear across the courtyard.

Yuya slid to a stop at the feet of the Crimson King. Coughing and shaking her head she pushed herself up, saw Kyo stalking towards her, and tried to shrink back. She felt two massive hands grab her by the arms and lift her into the air and she dangled helplessly as she watched Kyo advance.

"Finish it now, boy. Complete the order that you have been running from your entire life," Alios said.

"No!" Bontenmaru yelled, charging forward and tackling Kyo.

The two men tumbled to the floor. Bontenmaru pinned Kyo on his back and began pummeling him with both fists. Kyo caught Bontenmaru's hands, his claws sinking into the warrior's flesh as he forced them back. With a roar he threw the larger man off of him and rolled to his feet.

Akira lunged at him before Kyo could stand, his two swords flashing like lightning as he pressed his attack. Kyo was driven back. Hotaru and Shinrei leaped in to help and Kyo was knocked off of his feet and thrown through the air. He hit the ground hard and slid to a stop next to Tenrou.

Yuya's stomach sank as Kyo's hand closed over the hilt of his sword. He stood, his face twisted into a grimace of rage as he lifted the sword and attacked. The three swordsmen fought their hardest against the berserk Kyo, but his strength was overwhelming and they were all eventually knocked away. Benitora stood alone between Kyo and Yuya and held his spear at the ready as Kyo began to charge.

 

* * * 

 

Kyo floated in darkness. Faint screams niggled at the edge of his consciousness but he could not for the life of him make out what they said or why they should be important. A voice called to him and in spite of the nothingness surrounding him he felt a sensation of movement. He strained to make out the words. He pushed further forward in the strange emptiness. Seeking, though he was not sure what.

"How disappointing," a voice said beside him, this one irritatingly clear.

Kyo turned and saw the large figure of a warrior watching him with crossed arms and a dissatisfied frown.

"Bastard, who are you?" Kyo said.

"I'm Tenrou, the spirit of your sword. I submitted to you because I thought you had a strong will. It seems I was mistaken," the demonic entity said.

"You want me to kill you?" Kyo asked angrily.

"You can't, I'm already dead. Soon all of your friends will be too, by your hands and my blade," Tenrou's voice was faintly regretful.

"What?"

"Listen to them, they're screaming at you to come to your senses. Are you really going to allow yourself be turned into a tool without any will?"

Kyo spun and tried to see where the faint screams were coming from. There was nothing but darkness, but when he strained to listen to them they somehow became clearer. He recognized those voices, one in particular stood out.

"How do I get out of here?" Kyo growled.

"Your father is using the blood of his that runs through your veins to control you, but that divine blood is pumped through your human heart. Your heart has grown strong because of your years of effort, your struggle to survive. Because of the bonds with your friends and the love of a girl. Draw on the strength of your heart to harness and control the power of your blood. Overcome your father's will with your own spirit," Tenrou advised.

 

* * * 

 

Yuya watched as Kyo knocked all of their companions out of the way like they were children and then began to stalk toward her. She screamed at him, trying to get through to him, but there was no understanding in those eyes. Something deep inside her refused to believe that he was gone. She knew there had to be a way to restore his sanity and get out of this place alive, she felt it with every fiber of her being. Trusting in her hope she locked her eyes onto his and infused all of her will into a single message for him.

"I know you can beat this, Kyo. Don't give in, because I believe in you!" she yelled, hoping that he could hear her somehow.

He lifted his sword and leveled the tip of the blade at Yuya's heart. Refusing to give in to her fear she held his eyes with hers, putting all of her trust for him into her face.

'I know you won't kill me, Kyo. You're going to win somehow. You'll beat this and be victorious like you always are,' she thought fiercely.

Kyo charged with a roar and she fought the urge to close her eyes, screaming his name as he bore down on her. She felt a burning pain on the side of her neck as the blade shifted at the last second to plunge past her into the heart of the god holding her captive. Her eyes widened in surprise as Kyo grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and tore her out of his father's hands.

There was an explosion of rage from the god. Kyo and Yuya were both blown across the room. Kyo landed on his feet and Yuya was caught by Bontenmaru. Hotaru and Shinrei moved to stand in front of them with their weapons at the ready.

The god staggered forward, putting a hand to the growing bloodstain over his heart. Kyo raised his weapon and charged. The god drew a sword and brought it down in a powerful strike, Kyo dodged to the side and struck at his father's ribs. His sword found the mark and more blood began to flow.

The Crimson King snarled, his face twisted and his eyes ignited with an enraged glow. Kyo struck up toward his father's sword arm, but the god drew the target out of his reach. As Kyo shifted his balance to change his attack he was caught in the stomach by a kick that sent him tumbling backwards. The god charged with a roar. Kyo rolled to his feet as his father was executing a brutish strike aimed at his head; he managed to intercept the heavy blade by putting one hand on the hilt of his own weapon and holding it horizontally in front of him. Before his father could react he turned his blade and used his thumb and index finger to grip the blade of his father's sword.

There was a breathless moment of stillness as the two were locked in a stalemate. Kyo used his blade to leverage his father's weapon to the side, giving him a clear opening to cut toward the god's groin. As his blade closed in the Crimson King unleashed a blast of fire that knocked Kyo across the room. Yuya took an involuntary step toward him, but he was up and charging back at his father as soon as he stopped rolling.

Unable to help in any other way, Yuya poured her will into the desire to see Kyo triumph. The power Alios displayed was daunting, but Kyo kept attacking no matter how many times he was knocked away. As the fight continued Yuya got the distinct impression that he was beginning to anticipate his father's moves. The god's fighting style emphasized brute strength and large, sweeping cuts. More and more often Kyo was able to dodge just out of the way of the heavy blade and attack before the god could recover and prepare a defense.

As the fight continued Kyo seemed to grow stronger as his father grew weaker. The god swung wildly at Kyo's neck, but he ducked under the blade and lunged in to stab his father in the thigh. The god howled in pain and anger and brought the hilt of his weapon down in a blow that would have knocked Kyo senseless if he wasn't already pivoting around to get behind his opponent. Before Alios could react to his sudden change of direction Kyo had sliced through his hamstring.

The Crimson King fell heavily to his knees, striking out with his blade even as his legs failed him. Kyo caught the weapon and sent it skittering across the floor with a violent twisting motion of his own blade. A light gleamed in his eyes and he turned his sword and brought it back around in a sweeping cut that severed his father's head from his shoulders. There was a moment of stunned silence as the head hit the ground with a dull thud, followed shortly by the large body.

Kyo stood breathing heavily for a moment, the curved blade of his sword dripping with his father's blood. Yuya's stomach turned as the blade pulsed with power and the demonic spirit that dwelled within it consumed the divine blood, leaving the metal spotless and gleaming. Kyo smoothly sheathed his sword, with the threat gone his rage subsided and the red color drained from his hair.

In the resounding silence Hotaru stepped forward and created an intense flame to burn the body of the god to ash before it could rise again. Yuya noticed Kyo swaying on his feet and ran to him. She meant to stop and assess his wounds, but the ragged state he was in and the haunted look in his eyes struck her to the core. Before she knew it she had flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

For a moment she thought he was leaning into her embrace, until his weight nearly bore her to the ground and she realized he had lost consciousness and she was the only reason he hadn't fallen on his face. Panic rose in her chest and she called his name as she maneuvered him to the ground as gently as she could. Kneeling by his side she pulled her kit from where she'd tied it on her back and pulled his kimono open to take stock the damage. As she worked anxiously to staunch the flow of blood she was vaguely aware of her friends forming a circle around her.

When she finished her work and sat back Yuya looked up and saw that her companions were holding their weapons at the ready while being surrounded by hundreds of warriors. Their eyes were all on Kyo. The leader stepped forward to address Yuya.

"Will he live?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Of course he will!" Yuya replied fiercely.

The man nodded, and then turned to his people. Yuya's companions tightened their grips on their weapons, ready to fight to the death.

"The King is dead. Long live the King!" the man declared loudly.

The warriors gathered before them raised their weapons and cheered. Their roar of approval was so thunderous it seemed to shake the ground.


	26. The Long Wait Ends

The deep voices of the cheering warriors echoed through the city as they celebrated the end of one age and beginning of another. The joy in their voices stood in stark contrast to the rubble and mangled bodies that littered the streets around them.

After taking in the perplexing scene Yuya exchanged a confused look with Benitora. She noticed a sly smile on Yukimura's face as he stepped forward to speak with the leader of the men surrounding them. Before long a stretcher had been brought for Kyo's unconscious form and they were escorted to an opulent suite of rooms in the central palace. When they started to carry Kyo inside the servants objected, looking shocked and dismayed.

"What's the problem?" Hotaru asked.

"The king can't stay in a room for guests. He should be in the royal suite," the man in charge said stiffly.

"By himself? I think not," Yukimura replied, a hint of steel in his voice.

"Are you implying we might hurt him? He is our king!" the man said, clearly offended.

"I'll keep watch, I'm not injured badly," Sasuke said. Yukimura gave a slight nod of approval.

"Thanks Sasuke," Yuya said gratefully.

The young ninja followed the men who carried Kyo down a long hallway while the rest entered the room designated for them. Yuya turned to the rest of the companions and quickly determined that Benitora was in the worst shape and went to his side. After an hour of working she sat back and let out a tired sigh, looking around the room and confirming that she had done everything she could for her friends.

"Here, Yuya, you need to eat," Bontenmaru said, holding out a large plate of food.

She took it, though she had no appetite. The flavors were unfamiliar but quite delicious. Before long the plate was empty and her eyelids were growing heavy. Looking around she noted with some happiness that most of her friends were sleeping soundly. Yukimura sat next to the window with a bottle of sake. He glanced away from the moon, his eyes found Yuya's, and he nodded toward the door.

Yuya felt her cheeks warming but stood, unable to resist the urge to check on Kyo. She found a servant waiting outside the door and asked to be shown to Kyo's room. When her question elicited a blank look she said the king and the woman smiled in understanding. It was down a long series of hallways. The carpets and wall hangings grew more luxurious as they went.

As she progressed through the quiet hallways Yuya couldn't help but remember her words during the fight. She felt her cheeks heating at the realization that she'd voiced the feeling she'd been denying for so long. A worm of fear wriggled in her belly as she wondered how Kyo would react to her when he woke up.

She wasn't sure if he would push her away or try to escape. The thought of him taking a different route made her throat feel suddenly dry. Just as she was re-considering visiting him a large pair of double doors loomed ahead and the attendant told her that they had arrived.

After a moment of hesitation Yuya firmed her will and marched forward resolutely. The door opened to reveal a spacious room with Kyo sleeping in the center on an enormous futon. Sasuke sat beside it and looked up at her as she entered.

"I'll take over. You should make sure Yukimura doesn't drink too much sake with those injuries," Yuya said to the boy.

Sasuke glanced at the serving women standing in the corner and seemed to decide that Yuya could handle them herself. He rose and headed for the door. Yuya walked to Kyo's side and sat. For a moment she just looked at his face. His brows were drawn slightly together in a mildly annoyed expression even when he was sleeping. She noted with approval that someone had removed his blood soaked kimono and wiped clean the skin that wasn't covered in bandages.

Leaning forward she put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature and was surprised when his eyes snapped open. She began to retract her hand but he caught it and pulled, tugging her off balance so that she had to put a hand on the futon next to his shoulder to avoid falling on top of him.

"Kyo! What are you doing?" Yuya said, trying to escape from his grip.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," he replied, pulling her inexorably closer.

"W-wait- Stop! You're injured!" she protested, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Not badly enough to stop me," he murmured.

"There are people standing right there, watching us!" Yuya shrilled, managing to pull her hand free to point at the tittering handmaidens.

"Get out," Kyo ordered, not even looking at them.

The maids hurried to the door, one of them giving Yuya an encouraging smile as she closed it behind her. Yuya watched them go, feeling somehow betrayed. Kyo chuckled at her expression and she turned back toward him with a frown, ready to scold him. Before she could begin he had pulled her off balance and rolled on top of her. She was suddenly on her back. Looking down at her, his eyes glimmered in a way she had never seen before.

"Are you afraid? Want to run away?" he asked, his voice low.

Yuya's heart was pounding so hard she didn't trust her voice, so she shook her head. Holding his gaze with her own she put her determination to never run from him into her eyes and hoped it was enough. His lips curled into a smile and she knew that it was.

The fluttering in her belly was consumed by burning heat as his mouth closed over hers. Unlike the time in the ruins this kiss was unhurried, almost leisurely. When he pulled away to look down at her with a fiery gaze Yuya was surprised to note that his breathing was as ragged as her own. But there was no unsteadiness in his hands as they loosened her kimono and began to explore her body. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd felt his touch, but he'd never been so gentle before. All the demanding roughness was gone as he massaged and caressed every inch of her, seemingly as fascinated by the firmness of her muscles as he was by the softness of her curves.

Yuya lost track of time as Kyo's attentions brought wave after wave of pleasure to her. When they had finished he lay on his side, watching her with his lips quirked in a crooked smile. Looking up at him she was struck again by the beauty of his eyes, their color so deep and luminous. She realized for the first time that it wasn't blood that they resembled, but rubies. She felt her heartbeat quicken again at the thought and attempted to distract herself by talking.

"How long?" she asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"What are you babbling about?" Kyo replied, his words gruff but his voice warm.

"You said you've been wanting to... um," Yuya cleared her throat nervously and Kyo's smile widened into a grin at her discomfort, "you've been wanting to do that for a long time, you said. How long?" Yuya finished quickly, feeling her face heating with every word.

"If you hadn't acted like such a child when we first met I'd have done it then," Kyo replied without hesitation.

Yuya's eyes widened in outrage and she prepared to let loose a tirade. He stopped it by placing a callused finger on her lips, his eyes smoldering.

"But after the fight with the old man in the forest it grew into something more than casual interest. You knew the worst part of me and you didn't turn away. That was when I started to want you," Kyo said, his fingers caressing her lips before trailing down her jaw to her neck and then working into her hair.

Yuya wasn't sure what surprised her more, the length of time he had been harboring such feelings, or the fact that he actually admitted to having them. She'd never heard him speak so openly before. It left her at a loss for words so she ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"It took me a lot longer to feel that way about you," she said plainly.

Kyo threw back his head and laughed.

"Because you're such a child," he chortled.

"Not throwing myself at you makes me a child?" Yuya asked, incensed.

"Yeah," Kyo replied with a shrug.

He looked back down at her and his lips twisted into a cocky smile. She could tell from his expression that it had been said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you really think that every woman you've met has wanted to be your lover?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Most of the men too," Kyo replied with an arrogant smirk.

Yuya felt her mouth fall open at the man's unbelievable ego. As she began to unleash a series of insults Kyo stopped her with a kiss. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. In spite of herself she responded to the touch of his lips. Try as she might she couldn't hold on to her anger, and before long she forgot what it was she was supposed to be angry about.

 

* * * 

 

Benitora woke with a feeling of unease in his chest, looking around the room at the sleeping forms around him. He couldn't see Yuya anywhere and was suddenly reminded of the fact that she was an enemy in this land. Fear banished tiredness and he stood to seek her out, wondering if the smiling servants who had been so accommodating were capable of murder.

He began searching the halls and rooms, not caring if he disturbed people by intruding on them. He had to find her. She had to be there somewhere. Eventually he saw an enormous door being guarded by a pair of men and forced his way past them into Kyo's room.

"Kyo! Yuya's missing..." Benitora's words died on his tongue as his brain processed what he was seeing.

Kyo lounged with his back against the wall drinking sake and looking unusually relaxed. Yuya lay sleeping soundly on his futon, her tousled hair spread around her like a golden curtain and her naked body barely covered by a blanket. Noticing the smug grin spreading across Kyo's face Benitora snapped his mouth shut and slowly turned from the room. As he shut the door behind him it felt like his heart was breaking.

 

* * * 

 

Yuya woke from the best night of sleep she'd had in ages and stretched languidly, wondering where she was. Looking around the chamber she noted unfamiliar decorations of very high quality and idly calculated how much they were worth. It took her a moment longer to realize that she wasn't wearing any clothing and she sat up with her eyes going wide.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day," Kyo said, his voice amused.

She pulled the blanket up to cover herself and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What, you're embarrassed now? Last night you-" he cut off as he caught the pillow she lobbed at his face.

She needed to get dressed in order to leave, but that would require letting go of the blanket. Narrowing her eyes she flung it toward him and grabbed her kimono to slip it on quickly. She turned back triumphantly to see him watching her with an annoyed expression.

"You said you weren't going to run away from me," he said, the smugness gone from his voice.

"I'm not," Yuya said with a frown, noticing the tension in his shoulders.

To prove it to herself as much as to him she deliberately walked over to sit next to him.

"Just because I don't want to leave your side doesn't mean I'm going to prance around naked while you leer at me," she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

As she leaned against Kyo she could feel the tension in his muscles ease. His arm slipped around her waist to slide her onto his lap. Wrapped in his embrace Yuya experienced a moment of astonishment that he actually returned her feelings. After all that they had been through, she had never expected this turn of events.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up toward his. She let her eyelids slide closed as he kissed her, wondering how a man who was so rough in so many ways could possibly have such soft lips.

Yuya's eyes snapped open when a polite knock on the door was followed almost immediately by its opening. Kyo looked up and tensed as a group of men entered the room.

"Your Majesty, your presence is requested in the royal audience chamber," the leader of the group said.

Yuya recognized him from the gathering the day before. He appeared to be quite high ranking judging by his fine clothing and the respect the others showed him.

"What?" Kyo growled.

Yuya tried to slip off of his lap but his arm tightened around her. She was going to give him an earful later.

"You are the heir to the throne and you are the man who killed the previous king. By both of those standards you are the new ruler," the man said.

"I'm not your king. Go find someone who wants the job," Kyo said, turning his attention back toward Yuya, to her mortification.

"You have to be the new king! The Kingdom of the Sky is doomed without you!" one of the men said.

"I don't care," Kyo growled, starting to get annoyed.

There was a booming laugh just outside the door and a hardened warrior with iron grey hair and a scarred face entered the room. When his eyes fell on Kyo a happy smile broke out across his grizzled features.

"You haven't changed a bit, Young Master. Sorry, it's Your Majesty now, isn't it?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Kyo growled, looking irritated by the familiarity.

"You don't remember me? I'm Hachiun, I was your attendant for six years," the man said, taken aback.

"Don't remember," Kyo said bluntly.

"How is that possible? You were nine when you left, how could you have forgotten everything?" Hachiun said, concerned.

"We both lost our memories of our childhoods. It was probably something that Muramasa did," Yuya volunteered, feeling the need to relieve the man's fear.

"Is that true, your Majesty?" Hachiun asked.

"My earliest memory is waking up in Muramasa's care with a headache," Kyo said, his tone indicating he was not willing to say any more.

"Then there is much you will have to re-learn. You must know your people if you are to lead them," Hachiun said.

"You're not listening. I'm not your king. Now go away, I'm busy," Kyo said, once again turning his focus to Yuya.

"Producing heirs is an important part of your job, but you need to meet your people. They are terrified that with the Crimson King dead our land will fall to the Golden Empire. We need a leader for the coming war," the man insisted.

Yuya's eyes widened and she felt her face going hot at the casual mention of heirs. She hadn't yet considered the implications of Kyo's change in behavior. It surprised her to realize that she didn't object to the thought of having a baby who was a small version of Kyo. Her musing was interrupted by a growl of anger rumbling in his chest. She saw the faces of the gathered men pale as they backed away, all but Hachiun. He crossed his arms and looked down at Kyo with the countenance of a strict parent dealing with a stubborn child.

"You have run away from your responsibilities for long enough," he said firmly.

"Get out," Kyo grated, his tone conveying that he was done with the discussion.

After a long stare Hachiun finally sighed and relented.

"I will tell them to wait until the afternoon, but you must present yourself at some point. Even if it is only to announce your intention to hand the throne over to someone else. You need to help with the transition of power," Hachiun said.

Kyo frowned darkly until the men all left the room. Once they were gone he seemed to push them from his mind entirely as he turned his attention back to Yuya. Her half-hearted protests and attempts at scolding him were ignored as he lifted her up to carry her back to the futon.

An hour later he was sleeping soundly enough for her to slip out of the room. Her first priorities were bathing and eating. She quickly found some servants who showed her to the bathing area. Feeling much better she sought out the rest of her friends to check on their recovery and hopefully share their breakfast. She paused outside the door to take a deep breath and school her face to its usual cheerfulness.

"Morning everyone! I just couldn't drag myself out of bed..." Yuya began brightly, but trailed off as every eye in the room locked on her.

The first thing she noticed was the dark circles under Bontenmaru's eyes. Her mentor gave her a single anguished look and then turned away. Benitora's eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying, and he couldn't even look at her. Mahiro sat at his side, rubbing his back comfortingly, she gave Yuya a wryly amused smile.

Tokito was scowling at Yuya with a mix of anger and jealously, her eyes occasionally darting to Akira, who was sitting next to her and failing to pretend that he wasn't devastated. Okuni and Akari openly glared, practically vibrating with envy. Even little Antera was looking disgruntled.

Just as Yuya was starting to feel like she'd turned the entire group of companions against her she noticed Yukimura smiling like a cat with a mouse.

"I bet it was hard to get out of bed this morning," he said with a wink.

Yuya could feel the blush rising in her face and briefly considered running away to hide. Shinrei nodded to a spot at the table, his face impassive, and Hotaru cocked his head to one side as if pondering why she hadn't taken a seat yet. She took a deep breath and marched into the room, doing her best to pretend like nothing had happened.

"Never mind that, how are your wounds doing? Does anyone need their bandages replaced?" she asked, trying to sound businesslike.

"That was already taken care of. The servants here are very accommodating," Yukimura said, seemingly the only one willing to hold a conversation.

"Oh," she said, at a loss for what to do.

Sasuke loaded a plate with food and set it in the empty spot next to him before motioning for Yuya to sit. She smiled at him gratefully as she did so and then hungrily set upon her breakfast.

"Any news about this king business?" Yukimura asked.

"A group of men came to talk to him this morning and he made them go away. He doesn't want to do it," Yuya explained between bites.

"Of course he doesn't, but we can't let him turn them down. This is far too good an opportunity to let it go to waste," the lord replied, a crafty glint in his eye.

Yuya wondered just what sort of schemes the general was cooking up. They hadn't seen any sign of Muramasa and the trail they were following appeared to have gone cold again. She frowned thoughtfully but then jumped when the door burst open to reveal Kyo standing in it with his brows drawn together and mouth turned down in a fierce frown.

"There you are, woman. Who told you that you could sneak out of my bed?"

"What!? I go where I want, when I want, and I don't need anybody's permission!" Yuya retorted, anger momentarily outweighing her embarrassment.

"Don't wander off alone. There are people here who want you dead." His brows remained lowered but his voice moderated to its usual level of gruffness.

"What are you talking about? Everyone's been perfectly nice to me."

"Stupid girl, you're the enemy here."

"Enemy?" Yuya asked skeptically, remembering how excited they all seemed at the prospect of her producing an heir.

"He's right. You're not safe in this place. They've lost their god king and are in turmoil. Their greatest fear is that the Golden Empire will conquer them now. As a child of the Golden Emperor you are a potential threat," Yukimura said.

"But I don't want to have anything to do with him. I don't want anybody go to war," Yuya protested.

"Doesn't matter. You should be very careful until we're out of this land," Yukimura insisted.

"Fine, I'll be careful," Yuya said grudgingly.

Kyo stalked over to her and she watched him apprehensively, wondering what he was planning on doing. He held a bottle of sake out over her lap and let it fall. She dropped her chopsticks and caught it before it could break or spill. He then sat and held out a cup expectantly. Yuya felt her blood beginning to boil at the arrogance of the man.

"You'd better not let that king business go to your head," Yuya said with a glare.

"Ha! I don't give a shit about being a king. I just expect my woman to pour my sake," he said, returning her glare with heat.

"Yours? Since when do I belong to you?"

"Since last night when-" Kyo cut off when her hand clapped over his mouth and she gave him the most furious glower of her entire life.

"Not another word!" Yuya hissed.

His eyebrows raised in surprised amusement as he reached up and pulled her hand away from his face.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen you move. If you could do that in a fight you might not be useless." His patronizing smile was infuriating.

"You make me want to punch you in the face," Yuya told him flatly.

"Try it," he said with a smirk.

"As fun as it is to watch your little lover's quarrel, there are more serious matters we should discuss. This business about you becoming the king isn't something you can just brush off," Yukimura broke in.

Yuya felt her face redden as she remembered that they were in a room with all of their friends. Kyo swung his head around to frown at Yukimura in annoyance.

"Who says I can't? We're going after Muramasa as soon as our wounds are healed," Kyo said.

"So you're perfectly happy with destabilizing one of the most powerful empires in the world? How irresponsible!" Shinrei said disapprovingly.

"Why should I care?" Kyo replied indolently.

"Because it's your fault! If you make a mess you should clean it up!" Shinrei said, his disapproval growing to exasperation.

Kyo leveled a glare at the priest that conveyed his utter contempt for cleaning up messes.

"It's useless, Shinrei. You can't expect an irresponsible scoundrel like him to do the right thing," Bontenmaru said, scowling at Kyo.

Kyo met the large warrior's dark glare with a self-satisfied smile, seemingly enjoying the discomfort he was causing everyone.

"Very few people will do something just because it's the right thing to do. You have to understand what motivates them. In this case Kyo wants to find Muramasa and discourage anyone from attempting to kill Yuya. Both of those things can be accomplished easily if he agrees to accept the role of king for a short while," Yukimura said in the tone of a patient teacher.

"What tricks are you planning, Yukimura?" Kyo said.

"All you have to do is sit on the throne and let Shinrei and me act as your advisors. We'll take care of everything," Yukimura said with a smile.

"Do what you like, I'm leaving here in a week."

"That should be enough time," the lord said pleasantly.

He sat with his head bent next to Shinrei as the two of them went over his plan. They were still talking when the door opened to admit Hachiun, looking around with a worried expression until he saw Kyo.

"There you are, Your Majesty. I was afraid you'd left without a trace again," the grizzled warrior said.

"What is it, old man?" Kyo demanded rudely.

"You must take the throne. Even if it is only to abdicate," he said, looking like he was getting ready for a long lecture.

"He'll do it, but only on the condition that you allow this young man and myself to act as his advisors. Prepare the assembly and we'll be there," Yukimura broke in.

Hachiun blinked in surprise, then looked at Kyo questioningly.

"Just do it," Kyo said, not sounding pleased.

The grizzled warrior bowed to hide a smile and left quickly. Everyone in the room looked at Yukimura and wondered what the cunning lord was planning. As he began to lay out his plan Yuya felt her face turning increasingly red and she noticed deepening scowls on the faces of Bontenmaru and Akira. Benitora was apparently too upset to even engage in the conversation at all.

An hour later as she followed Kyo toward the royal audience chamber she found herself grinding her teeth and wondering just how Yukimura had convinced her to be part of this scheme.

"Remember to smile, that murderous glare will have the opposite effect from what we need," Yukimura bent to murmur in Yuya's ear as they drew close to the chamber.

Yuya gave him a spiteful look and then plastered on her best vapid smile, swearing to get her comeuppance for this humiliation some day. They entered the chamber and proceeded to the raised dais. Kyo flopped onto the throne and beckoned Yuya with an infuriatingly arrogant wave of his hand. She simpered and settled herself in his lap, grinding her teeth as she looked up at him with what she hoped would pass as an adoring expression. Yukimura and Shinrei took up positions on one side of the throne while Hachiun stood on the other.

"Our Divine Prince has returned to us to vanquish his father and claim the throne, all hail our new king!" Hachiun declared in a booming voice.

The men gathered before them roared their acknowledgement, not bowing but instead raising their swords in a salute. Yuya noticed a smug smile growing on Kyo's face and hoped that he wouldn't decide that he liked this ridiculous act. Then she turned her attention back to the crowd and put her mind to the task Yukimura had set for her.

Taking a deep breath and trying to focus in spite of Kyo's wandering hands, Yuya spread her will through the room with the intent of influencing the men there to be amenable to Yukimura's orders. As she did so she could feel the strong will, pride, and independent spirits of the men gathered there and understood immediately that they would be a difficult group of people to influence and lead. She could sense one overwhelming concern that unified them - fear of the Golden Empire and their god king. As the cheering finally died down Yukimura stepped forward.

"As your new King, Kyo's first order is for search parties to be sent out to find the man Muramasa," he declared.

There was a rumble of discussion and Yuya detected a current of approval and encouraged it to grow. She noticed a satisfied look on Hachiun's face and determined to ask him about Muramasa when she got a chance.

"Second, let it be known that this woman is the King's favored concubine and no harm is to come to her," Yukimura said, pointing at Yuya.

She felt her eyes widen in shock at the unexpected announcement and she automatically tried to jump up and yell at him. Kyo's grip tightened to hold her in place.

"Calm down, you'll ruin it. You'll be safer if they think you're here to provide and heir," his voice was pitched low so only she could hear.

"I'm going to make you pay for this," she said through her brightest fake smile.

"I look forward to it." His smirk spoke volumes.

Resolving to ignore him Yuya turned her attention back to the assembled leaders of the clans of the Kingdom of the Sky. Yukimura was laying out his strategy for protecting the kingdom against an attack from the Golden Empire, which included immediately sending delegations to the Middle Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sun.

Yuya's attention on the political maneuvering was eventually broken when she noticed how angry Bontenmaru looked in the crowd. She then became aware of just how miserable most of her companions were looking. She had managed to ignore what Kyo was doing but they weren't, and he was smirking at them while he did as he pleased.

Her anger returned hotter than ever. She slid one of her hands up his arm, across his shoulder, to his neck. Her fingers slipped into his silky hair and then gripped tightly to pull his head toward her.

"Stop torturing our friends!" she hissed into his ear.

Kyo turned toward her with a heated gaze. Yuya swallowed nervously when she realized the heat was not from anger. His arms tightened shifted to lift her up and he stood abruptly and began striding out of the room.

"Your Majesty! Where are you going?" Hachiun said, concerned.

"Out. Just do whatever Yukimura says. I've had enough of this," he said, not slowing.

Yuya caught the horrified look on Bontenmaru's face over Kyo's shoulder and felt terrible that her attempt at making things better had only made them worse. He probably thought she'd told Kyo to carry her off or something. Her face turned unbearably hot and she buried it in Kyo's shoulder in mortification. 

Some time later as she lay with her head resting on his chest, his callused fingers began to trace across one of the scars on her back.

"Stop it. I don't need to be reminded about those," she murmured, cringing at the thought of how ugly they were.

"Why not? They're the proof of your strength. Strength gained through surviving many battles." His fingers continued their gentle exploration of her skin.

Yuya looked up at him in surprise. She'd never heard him speak so thoughtfully. His hand slid up her back to brush the hair away from her neck and reveal the fresh wound from the fight the day before.

"How can you trust me when I came so close to killing you?" he asked suddenly.

"That wasn't you. It was your bastard of a father," Yuya replied, frowning.

"It was my sword, wielded by my hand."

"And it stabbed him through the heart, not me." Yuya frowned stubbornly.

His eyes held hers for a long moment, before suddenly shifting to the door. He pulled his kimono over them as it opened and Hachiun entered, completely unbothered by their state.

"Your man Yukimura is a gifted politician and general. I think his scheme might actually have a chance of succeeding. It would help if you didn't walk off during the next meeting, your Majesty," the grizzled warrior said, somewhat reproachfully.

Kyo said nothing, only frowning at the man who sighed, "A meal has been prepared for your friends. Yukimura said you might want to join."

After the door he had withdrawn and closed the door Yuya hopped up and started to get dressed. Kyo just lay on his back watching her with his fingers laced behind his head and a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Are you coming?" Yuya asked once she was ready, tapping her foot impatiently.

He rose smoothly, his injuries from the fight with his father already healed to the point they no longer impeded his movement. Yuya found herself admiring the hard planes of his body and felt her face warm, he smirked and held out a hand imperiously. Irritated that he'd caught her staring as much as at his arrogant attitude, she stooped to pick up his kimono and threw it at him. Then she turned with a flip of her hair and marched out of the room, trying to think of a strategy to take him down a peg or two.


	27. The Golden Emperor

A large feast had been laid out and all of their friends were already tucking in heartily. When Yuya entered the conversation faltered. Kyo grinned at everyone and sat in the largest chair. Yuya took the empty seat next to him, blushing at the feeling of all the eyes on her. Hachiun watched as the serving woman left the room and then he approached the table resolutely, his eyes trained on Yukimura.

"I'm not sure what your plan is, but you're certainly doing a good job convincing everyone that Kyo would make a terrible king," the grizzled warrior said.

A slow smile spread across the cunning general's face and he gestured for the man to take a seat at the table.

"I'm happy to help you find Muramasa and protect the girl, and I appreciate the foundations you are laying for a defense against The Golden Empire. But you need an ally who knows how the politics among the clans work. You can't treat our people like the nobles of the Middle Kingdom or the Kingdom of the Sun. Let me help you," Hachiun said.

"And in return?" Yukimura asked.

"I just want the Kingdom of the Sky to survive. With the Crimson King dead we won't stand a chance against the Golden Empire. Not unless you people go there and kill their god king too," Hachiun said.

"Not a chance. I'm going to hunt down Muramasa and then I'm out of here," Kyo said scornfully.

"I trust that you will do what is necessary," the old warrior said confidently.

Kyo scoffed but Yuya was curious about his conviction.

"Why do you have such strong belief in him?" she asked.

"My grandmother was a shaman and seer. When I was a boy she told me that one day our people would be free again, like they were long ago. One day the Crimson King would fall, and his fall would come at the hands of his own son. Although I must admit I'd thought it would happen after he'd led us to victory against the Golden Empire."

"And you welcomed this fall? Were you not proud to follow a god king?" Yukimura asked.

"Many were, but others had grown tired of the constant war. The legends of our people speak of a time we lived free lives, raiding whoever we pleased whenever we pleased but not locked in an endless war," Hachiun replied.

"Interesting. I accept your offer of alliance," Yukimura said.

Hachiun nodded in gratitude, pushed himself away from the table, and left. After he'd gone the room lapsed into uncomfortable silence as various members of the party either glared at Kyo or Yuya, or tried not to look at them at all.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but my injuries have been healing remarkably well. Can you provide an explanation for that?" Yukimura said suddenly, turning an inquisitive look toward Shinrei.

The priest cleared his throat uncomfortably, seemingly hesitant to reveal what he knew. As began to speak Yuya leaned forward curiously.

"It's um..." a faint blush rose in his cheeks and he shot an embarrassed look at Kyo and Yuya, "a result of the resonance of divine energy."

"Is that so?" Yukimura mused, his eyes sparking with amusement.

Yuya felt heat rising from her neck to her face as mortification overcame her. Her companions had expressions ranging from barely suppressed smiles to absolute horror. The air was thick with tension. Then Kyo threw back his head and laughed uproariously. When his guffaws had passed he leered at Yuya.

"How convenient! Maybe we should get back to it."

She gave him a firm shove and shot him a warning look. His lascivious grin faded to a smirk and he swiped a bottle of sake off of the table without embarrassing her further. Yukimura somehow managed to guide the conversation to political maneuvering. His brilliant scheme quickly engaged most of the minds at the table and thankfully drew the attention away from Yuya.

Her face was just starting to cool down when she felt a hand on her thigh. She firmly took hold of Kyo's wrist and moved it back into his own lap, giving him a reprimanding frown. He shrugged and turned his attention to his sake. When Antera asked her to pass a large platter and Yuya's hands were full she felt his hand return and quickly slide into her kimono and up her inner thigh.

Yuya let out an outraged yelp, nearly dropped the heavy platter, and managed to draw everyone's attention to Kyo's behavior. He grinned at their censorious frowns and put his arm around Yuya's shoulders instead. When the conversation had resumed his fingers began to play with the collar of her kimono. The gently teasing touch was surprisingly pleasant, and Yuya decided to allow him to continue as long as he didn't do anything outrageous.

The dinner stretched late into the night and she found her eyelids growing heavy. As she dozed off with her head leaning against Kyo's chest his fingers dipped inside her kimono. The feeling of his hand firmly gripping her breast roused her from her sleepy state. Yuya pushed his arm away and rose, trembling with anger, and then fled from the room. She could hear his footsteps behind her and she increased her pace.

"You are being unbearable!" she shouted, rounding on him once they were alone.

"What? I'm just doing what I feel like," he said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Can you stop tormenting Bontenmaru and the rest, please? Poor Okuni looks so miserable it makes me want to cry," Yuya said.

"Why should I care?" Kyo asked callously.

She stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could. When the blow connected with a resounding crack she felt a moment of surprise that he hadn't dodged or caught her wrist. Her palm burned with pain and she clenched her hand into a fist to resist shaking it. His eyes glimmered with emotion and his jaw clenched and unclenched as a red mark began to form on his cheek. She lowered her brows, determined to not let his unusual behavior throw her off.

"She's been in love with you for years! Don't be so cruel!"

"Would you prefer it if I took her to my bed, too?" he growled.

"No! I just want you to stop being so obnoxious when we're around them," she replied in exasperation.

"Why are you behaving like such a child?"

"A child? Objecting to your barbaric behavior is not childish! Any woman with an ounce of self-respect would want to slap you for that!"

"Oh really? Then why are you the first who has ever done it?"

"Probably because all the women you've been with were whores!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I am not! I don't want to be treated like a whore or a concubine! What is so hard to understand about that!?"

A shadow passed across Kyo's face as he stared down at her silently, either unwilling or unable to answer.

"Why are you so embarrassed to be with me?" when he finally spoke his voice was surly.

Yuya sighed in exasperation, "I'm not embarrassed to be with you, I'm embarrassed by your atrocious behavior. There's a difference."

He frowned at her skeptically, crossing his arms. She set her jaw stubbornly and glared at him, willing him to admit that he was wrong. His brows lowered and his face turned stony as the silence between them stretched.

"Were your words to my father a lie?" The question was spoken almost like an accusation.

"My words?" Yuya asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

The flicker of hurt that crossed his eyes was the clue that brought the picture into focus for her. She bit her lip to stop the smile she felt bubbling up from forming.

"I love you. I would never lie about that."

When he said nothing and made no move she stepped forward and gently put a hand on his chest.

"I love you, Kyo. I love you," she repeated, feeling a small amount of wonder at how good the words felt to say.

Letting out a sigh he took hold of her hips, pulled her body against his, and leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ear.

"Say it again... Yuya." All of the emotions he was incapable of putting into words were infused into her name.

Yuya swallowed as a lump rose in her throat and tears suddenly formed in her eyes. The sound of her name on his lips made her heart feel full near to bursting. She buried her hands in his kimono and said the words as many times as he wanted to hear. Lifting her into his arms, Kyo headed for his futon with a purposeful stride. Yuya's brows creased as a feeling of having left something undone niggled at her.

"Wait, we haven't finished talking about your bad behavior," she said, trying to escape from his grasp.

"I'll show you bad behavior," Kyo growled with a leer.

"I'm not kidding! You've got to cut it out when we're around our friends, I can't stand watching them suffer," Yuya said, giving up on getting out of his arms and settling for a stern glare.

He frowned at her, looking annoyed that she hadn't dropped the subject in favor of more entertaining activities. After a long pause she realized he was waiting for her to continue and ran through several different arguments. An appeal to decency would obviously be useless, and sympathy for someone else's pain was a foreign concept to him. Yuya sighed, wondering how she could have fallen in love with such a difficult man.

"You get to do whatever you want when you're playing at being the king, can you at least tone it down when we're around our friends?" Yuya said finally, giving up on finding a good argument.

"I'll think about it. But only if you start acting like a real concubine when we're in the throne room," he countered.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuya asked, eyes widening.

"You should be paying more attention to me than you are to Yukimura." To her surprise Kyo sounded almost petulant.

Yuya's eyebrows drew together as she looked up at him, wondering if he could actually be feeling jealous. Of Yukimura, of all people.

"Fine, I'll gaze at you adoringly and pour your sake. Or nibble your ear or whatever. Just be a bit less provocative when we're around our friends," she said after a thoughtful pause.

"I like the sound of that, but I can think of a few more things to add to the list." A devilish smile tugged at his lips and he began to murmur suggestions into her ear. Red suffused her face as she listened to his ideas, each more mortifying than the last.

In the morning when Yuya tried to slip out of bed unnoticed again, Kyo woke and caught her by the hand, looking disgruntled.

"You may be able to subside on sake, but I need to eat breakfast," Yuya told him.

He did not appear amused, but let her go and closed his eyes. She shook her head and then got up and dressed before leaving. Her friends were all gathered around the same large table. Yukimura looked up and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked.

Yuya felt herself blushing as she sat, wondering if it might have been a better idea to eat somewhere else.

"Leave it be, Yukimura," Bontenmaru growled, scowling.

The lord smiled innocently at him but it had no effect. The conversation was quiet and sporadic as she began her meal. Just as Yuya was starting to wonder forlornly if she would ever be able to feel comfortable in this group again, Mahiro gave her a reassuring smile and came to her rescue.

"With everyone healing so quickly, we should be able to head out after Muramasa in a few days. Do you think you'll have time to get all the pieces in place for your grand plan?" the former bandit asked Yukimura.

"Of course, I never expected to have much time to arrange matters," the lord replied, flashing her a confident smile.

A hum of conversation rose as other questions were posed and the companions began discussing their own ideas and worries. Yuya caught Mahiro's eye and gave her a grateful smile. Things might never be the same, but she was beginning to hope that they could find a new normal. When she had finished she excused herself and started walking down the hall.

When she drew close to the audience chamber a man stepped out in front of her and she drew up short, glancing around for other people and reaching into her sleeve to grip the hilt of a knife. The warrior saw her stance and smiled approvingly. Looking at his face she recalled that Hachiun had told her that the man was named Bayan and was the leader of one of the largest clans.

"What do you want?" Yuya asked.

"I don't have much time so I'll be frank. The Divine Prince is not suited to being a king. He was born to be a warrior and doesn't have the necessary patience. You, on the other hand, were born to rule. If the two of you worked together to lead us, we could not only defeat the Golden Empire, we could challenge the entire world," Bayan said, his eyes glittering with ambition.

"What are you talking about?" Yuya asked, taken aback.

"We don't stand a chance against the Golden Empire with just Kyo, but if the two of you are working together to lead us victory would be possible. I want you to drop this concubine act and become our queen. Use the abilities your father gave you to help us defeat him," clan leader said.

"Queen?" Yuya asked, utterly shocked.

Bayan glanced down the hallway behind her and started to move away.

"I saw the will you displayed in the fight with the Crimson King. You have what it takes," he said, flashing a smile as he disappeared around the corner.

A moment later Bontenmaru appeared, looking around for a threat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine, why?" Yuya said.

"I thought I heard a man's voice," Bontenmaru said, relieved.

"One of the clan chiefs wants me to become the queen," Yuya said.

"What?" Bontenmaru asked, eyes going wide.

"Crazy, right?"

"Yuya, are you really sure about this?" he said, taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm not going to accept," Yuya said, surprised by how upset her mentor seemed to be.

"Not that. Kyo. Why him?" Bontenmaru's voice was anguished.

Yuya blinked, realizing the true cause of his anxiety when she remembered that he had wanted to get her away from Kyo from the very beginning. The question left her speechless. It was hard to say exactly why she felt the way she did about him.

"I don't know why. I know he can be awful, but I just can't stop loving him," Yuya said honestly.

Looking up at his face she noticed that the lines seemed deeper and she felt suddenly guilty for putting him through so much. She turned and started walking again, aware of how hard it would be for him to watch what was going to happen once they got to the audience chamber.

"Listen, you should stop coming to these meetings. Yukimura and Shinrei have a handle on things, why don't you just rest for now? We'll be moving on in a few days," Yuya said, hoping he would agree.

When no answer came she worried that he would refuse, but then she realized he had stopped walking and her worry turned to confusion. Turning to see what he was doing it took a moment for her mind to process the bloodied blade protruding from his chest.

Time seemed to slow as she watched Bontenmaru's knees buckle. She opened her mouth to scream and a hand clapped over it, muffling her voice. She fought back instinctively, drawing her knives and stabbing at the man who was grabbing her.

One of her knives connected and she twisted the blade in his flesh. The grip on her loosened enough to twist out of it and spin to kick at him. As she did so a second man hit her over the back of the head and her vision blurred as she fell to the ground. Shaking her head groggily she tried to stand and then felt her body hoisted into the air. In spite of the weakness in her limbs she continued to fight.

Heavy footsteps approaching made her heart sink as she felt her chances of escape disappear. Hachiun rounded the corner and stopped when he saw them. Yuya wondered briefly if he had hired the men holding her, until his grizzled face filled with rage at the sight of her being manhandled.

"Guards!" Hachiun roared, drawing his sword and charging.

The man Yuya had stabbed faced off with Kyo's attendant while the one holding her started to run. She couldn't drag her eyes away from Bontenmaru's still body and the pool of blood slowly spreading around it. The clash of steel and continued bellowing faded quickly as the man carrying her raced down the hallway and then leaped out of an open window. Her stomach rose into her throat as they fell three stories. In spite of the long fall the man landed lightly and continued running. Alarm bells began to sound and many of the commoners of the city stood in the way of the man carrying Yuya. He killed everyone who faced him without slowing.

A large force of warriors had formed in front of the destroyed city gate, and for a moment Yuya felt hopeful they could stop the man trying to take her, until another group of warriors from the Golden Empire arrived and engaged them. As the man carrying her paused to assess the battle Yuya managed to land a solid punch to his side and then kicked hard against his leg to push herself free. She felt his hands loosening and twisted out of his grip. As she got her feet under her and prepared to leap away he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back so hard she cried out in pain.

"Hey, asshole," a familiar voice said, fury and the promise of violence wreathed the words.

Yuya opened her eyes to see Kyo standing at the head of a large band of warriors, most of her friends among them.

"Get your hands off my woman," Kyo growled with a murderous glare.

"She's mine now. Her father chose me to be her husband. Together we will lead his armies to crush your pitiful barbarian kingdom," the man said arrogantly, turning to face Kyo.

Yuya noticed for the first time that the man holding her had golden eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light. She felt an oddly familiar power emanating from him. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure that he was dangerous.

"Chosen to be her husband? Too late, I've already claimed her," Kyo said, stalking forward.

"Claimed? I care not about your barbaric wedding rituals," the man replied haughtily.

"I'm not talking about weddings or rituals. I'm saying that she shared my bed," Kyo growled.

Yuya felt her face burning from embarrassment, but nevertheless hoped that the tactic would work.

"So? She's going to be my wife, not a shrine maiden. Why should I care if you've had her first? With luck you've planted a son in her that I can raise as my own. The mix of divine blood should make for useful children," the man said in an infuriatingly cavalier tone.

Yuya's mouth fell open in shock and outrage. Kyo's eyes widened in indignation and he attacked, raising his sword and unleashing a severing wind. The man holding Yuya spoke a strange incantation and a gleaming wall of power rolled forward, dissipating Kyo's attack and knocking him backward. The warrior priest then spoke another short incantation and leaped to the top of the city wall. He paused for a moment to order his men to fight to the last to hold back the enemy, and then he jumped down to once again land lightly on the ground outside.

The man easily held Yuya in spite of her struggles to escape. He threw her over the back of his horse and then mounted, holding her down roughly as he kicked the horse into a run. Looking back Yuya saw the line of foreign warriors breaking as Kyo and her friends burst through.

A fierce gust of wind suddenly rose and when it passed Muramasa was standing between them. Seeing him, Kyo put on an extra burst of speed but it was not enough to get to Yuya in time. Muramasa raised a hand and another swirling gust of wind rose and Yuya felt herself being pulled through the air at tremendous speed. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Karakorum and the grasslands were gone. Instead, the horse stood stamping it's feet nervously in the desert sands before a shining city built of white stone.

 

* * * 

 

Watching Yuya disappear with the swirling gust of wind, Kyo felt a flicker of panic that was quickly subsumed by the flames of rage. The need to kill filled him but was frustrated by the knowledge that his targets were out of reach.

"Bring me a horse," he grated, glaring into the distance beyond the rolling hills.

A long horn sounded, echoing out over the land, and Hachiun marched up in full armor. He was bleeding from several injuries but looked ready for battle in spite of them.

"Your horse and armor are being prepared. The call has been sounded. Tonight, the Horde will ride." The grizzled warrior's voice was gravelly and his eyes glittered with barely restrained fury.

The image of Yuya's frightened face as she was whisked away by those bastards loomed in Kyo's mind. His hatred for them was only outweighed by his anger at himself for letting her out of his reach. Impatience gnawed at him like a starving dog as he ground his teeth and stared into the impossible distance. 

 

* * * 

 

Yuya walked between Muramasa and the golden eyed man through the wide, paved streets of the desert city. Some of the people pointed at her in curiosity, noting her strange clothing. Her eyes wandered restlessly, memorizing the layout of the streets for when she got the chance to escape. As they drew close to the center of the metropolis an enormous stepped building rose up to dominate the cityscape. Trees grew from the terraced sides of the building and waterfalls spilled down the corners. In spite of herself Yuya marveled at the beauty of it.

She was taken to the large palace and led directly to the throne room of the god king. The white marble halls decorated with copious amounts of gold were familiar from her dreams. She was brought to a cavernous throne room where she was presented to a large man with golden eyes, a golden beard, and curly locks of gold hair spilling around his shoulders. He radiated an aura of power similar to the Crimson King, but his was regal and dignified instead of being violent and terrifying.

"You've finally found my wayward child and brought her back." His voice was powerful and melodic.

The men standing on either side of her prostrated themselves before the Golden Emperor. Yuya remained standing and met his gaze with her most stubbornly determined glare. He regarded her calmly, seemingly unbothered by her refusal to bow.

"You did well to manipulate the Demon Prince into standing against his father. Your work will make destroying him and his kingdom much easier for me. What would you like as a reward? Dominion over their former lands perhaps?" the emperor said conversationally.

"I don't want dominion over anything! The Crimson King is dead, why must you continue this war?"

"Dead? Merely vanquishing the physical body is not enough to destroy a god. You weakened him, but only I can finish him off," her father said contemptuously.

Yuya took a step back, her stomach sinking. Her father rose from his throne and his immense presence filled the room so that the air was suddenly difficult to breathe.

"First I will crush his hordes and slaughter his son. Then I will seek him out and annihilate him." The god's booming voice reverberated through the large room.

Ice ran through Yuya's veins hearing her father declare his intention to kill Kyo. But she refused to let her fear show on her face, determined to present an unwavering belief in his strength. Taking a deep breath she probed for information about the cause of the age old conflict.

"Why? What is the source of this hate that consumes you?"

His golden eyes moved to her and narrowed, she could see the shadow of memories pass behind them.

"The cause no longer matters. Victory over my rival is the only thing that I care about."

"But what about all the lives you have destroyed in your pursuit? Is it really worth sending all those men to their deaths?"

"Human lives are fleeting. If they can bring me glory though dying it is a gift to them." The god's voice was callous and he waved a hand dismissively at the question.

"You are horrible! I won't let you have your way!" Yuya declared, her anger rising.

"You won't let me? How ridiculous. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I may not have the strength to stand against you alone, but Kyo will come for me and together we will defeat you!"

"Kyo? You dare threaten me with an alliance to my enemy? Foolish child, he will die before ever coming close to you again." Annoyance flashed in the god's golden eyes as he frowned down at her.

"You're the fool if you think he'll die easily! He'll come for me, you'll see!" Yuya's fists were clenched and her body nearly shook with emotion as she faced the implacable presence of the Golden Emperor.

"Enough! You, Xander, prepare to march to battle with my strongest legion. I have decided that in order to earn my daughter's hand in marriage you must first kill the Demon Prince. Bring me his head and she is yours."

"It will be done, my king," the warrior priest said, bowing low.

Overcome by sudden rage Yuya drew a knife and charged toward her father. He raised a hand and a chain of gold around his wrist shot out and struck her in the forehead. She felt the strength leave her body and crumpled to her knees as the chain wrapped around her head and secured itself into the form of a diadem. She looked down at her legs, willing them to move, but they refused to respond.

"I have had enough of your disobedience. That will bind you to my will until you have been broken of this unsavory habit. Leave me. I wish to plan the destruction of the barbarian horde," the god said with wave of his hand.

Her head felt heavy but her body moved with fluid grace to stand and walk towards the door. There were so many things Yuya wanted to ask her father and Muramasa, but her legs carried her out of the room against her will. She continued walking straight down the hallway until that awful priest Xander caught up with her and took her by the arm.

"Come to my chambers. It is your father's will that you obey me," the man said.

Yuya wanted to stab him but found her hand unwilling to reach for the knife in her sleeve. The urge only increased when he shoved her into the hands of some serving woman and instructed them to bathe her and dress her in more proper attire. For the first time in her life Yuya did not enjoy taking a bath. She was helpless to resist as the women stripped her, washed her, and then anointed her with scented olive oil.

She was dressed in gauzy white fabric fastened about her with delicate golden chains. The outfit left little to the imagination and she was livid when the woman brought her before Xander.

"You look ravishing. The fire in your eyes makes my blood burn. Tell me, what is it you're thinking, exactly?" he said.

"I think you're a despicable scumbag!" Yuya shouted, surprised that she was suddenly capable of talking again.

"Such spirit! Tell me more," he said, smiling hungrily.

"You're disgusting! You filthy, cowardly, groveling bastard! You're going to suffer for this!" Yuya yelled, feeling dismayed when he grew more excited with every word.

"Oh really? How are you going to make me suffer? I must know," Xander said with an eager smile.

"I won't have to do anything. Kyo is going to rip your heart out," She lowered her voice dangerously, narrowing her eyes with hate.

She felt a small thrill of happiness to see a shadow of fear pass over those golden eyes, but he quickly brushed it off.

"I think not. He will fall into our trap and die like the wild animal he is. I will bring you his heart as a memento," he said coldly.

"Try it and you'll learn just how weak you really are," Yuya said, her confidence unwavering.

"I've had enough of this, my men will be gathering and in need of direction," Xander said, standing and walking to the door.

Yuya glared after him, fingers twitching with the desire to fling her knives at his back.

 

* * * 

 

Akira glanced over at Bontenmaru with concern. The large warrior was pale and looked barely able to stay on his horse, but he refused to stay behind. He was only alive thanks to the efforts of Antera, Shinrei, and Hotaru who had used a forbidden technique for healing. The three of them were still tired from the trying ritual as well as recovering from the fight with the Crimson King, yet Kyo refused to slow his pace at all.

He'd barely spoken since that morning and to a casual observer he probably seemed more angry than anything else. But Akira knew he was worried. Kyo was afraid for Yuya, and that fear suddenly made him less reprehensible in Akira's eyes. The man was irresponsible, crude, and obstinate, but he cared deeply about the girl. Knowing what they were up against to get her back, Akira couldn't help but feel glad that they would have him on their side. Those feelings began to sour that evening though, when they stopped to make camp and Kyo refused to rest for the night.

"We can't just ride all day and night until we get there! The horses will drop dead from exhaustion and we'll be in no condition to stand against the enemy," Akira said, his frustration rising.

"Speak for yourself. I'm going," Kyo growled, turning away.

"I guess it can't be helped then. Kyo will ride ahead with a small detachment and we'll follow as fast as we can," Yukimura said, walking up with Hachiun by his side.

"My king, I've had extra horses prepared. Three each for you and three hundred of my best and most trusted fighters," the grizzled warrior said.

"Good, I'm leaving now," Kyo said.

He turned on his heel and started marching off without another word. Hachiun hurried after him.

"What are you thinking? He's just going to get himself killed," Akira said, turning toward Yukimura.

Other companions joined in the protesting. Akari and Okuni insisted on going with Kyo but Yukimura stood in the way.

"Let him go. He's not going to die easily. We all need to rest and make sure that we're in fighting condition when we reach the battlefield," the general said.

"That won't mean anything if the battle is already over!" Akira protested.

"Don't worry, we won't miss it," Yukimura said with a crafty smile.

Akira frowned at him questioningly but the lord would answer no more questions and only insisted they eat a good meal and get some sleep.


	28. The Past, Revealed

Yuya stared out the window, eyes restlessly scanning the rocky land outside the city walls. Worry for Bontenmaru plagued her, but she was unable to accept the possibility of his death. She would believe that he was alive until she had proof to the contrary. Clenching her hand into a fist she swore to get back to her friends somehow.

She paid little attention the droning voice of the idiot who called himself her fiancée. He had decided that in order for them to get to know each other he should tell her about all of his grand exploits. They mainly consisted of tales about oppressing the citizenry and chasing down raiding parties on the border.

"And after I beheaded their general I forced them to join our legions and stationed them at the edge of the Sea of Dunes to guard against the barbarians of the Kingdom of the Sky. Then I sold their women and children into slavery and bought myself a new manor," the insufferable man said proudly.

Yuya scowled, fantasizing about all the ways she could put an end to his hideous bragging once and for all. Her hand moved to her ashura knife and gripped the hilt. It took a moment for her to realize what she had done and a thrill of excitement ran through her. Testing the limits, she tried to draw the blade. The diadem on her head became tighter and her hand sprang back open.

She put a hand to her head in discomfort, wondering just what had happened. She was still mulling it over when a servant arrived and announced that the king had summoned Xander.

"Well, my pet, I will have to finish the tale of my glorious victory over the island of Sardonna another time," he said.

Yuya ignored him, refusing to turn her head away from the view out of the window as she listened to his heavy footsteps leaving. She tried to put her hand on the knife again as a test and could not. The pressure from the diadem was steady on her head and she gave up with a sigh. She wondered if and when it would weaken again, and what the cause of the waning power could be. She glanced over at the pair of women standing by the door watching her and felt a spike of irritation.

"Leave me. I wish to be alone," she said, tired of being watched all the time.

The two women bowed and did as she asked, which didn't make her feel any better. She returned to wondering about the strange shift in the power of the diadem when the pressure eased and she suddenly felt able to move more freely. Instead of trying to draw the knife she stood and walked to the door. Checking for people and seeing none, she slipped out of the room.

Moving stealthily through the halls Yuya began to make a map of the sprawling palace in her head, laying the foundations for a possible escape. Turning a corner she nearly ran into a girl of about thirteen years. The girl jumped back in startlement and looked up. Yuya was shocked to see that her bespectacled eyes were golden. As Yuya began to apologize for scaring the girl the pressure from the diadem suddenly increased to the point that she was driven to her knees by the pain in her head.

"Ah! Um, I'm s-sorry!" the girl said timidly before fleeing.

Yuya knelt clutching her head for a few minutes until the sound of loud footsteps approached and the pain eased enough for her to look up. Xander was marching toward her with a disapproving expression on his face.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in my chambers," he said, taking her by the arm and dragging her to her feet and back the way she had come.

Her mind churned, trying to fit together the pieces of the strange puzzle of the diadem and it's fluctuating power. She also wondered about the golden eyed girl. She decided that her father's power was the most obvious answer to both questions. Contemplating the possibilities she began to form a plan.

"Your little adventure interrupted my attendance at the war council your father convened to discuss the destruction of those barbarians you befriended," Xander said conversationally.

Yuya's ears perked up. Wondering if he might give her some clues she decided to encourage him to tell her more.

"I don't want to hear it," she said, guessing that would be the best way to make him speak freely.

"Then I'll tell you everything," he replied with a perverse smile.

Listening to the strategy being laid out for Kyo's defeat Yuya hid a smile. Not only was he confirming her suspicion that the strength of the diadem was related to her father's attention, or lack thereof, the plan he was describing was something Yukimura would be able to see through easily. Xander and her father were familiar with the tactics used by the barbarians, but they had no idea how tricky her friends were. She prayed the men listened to Yukimura, particularly Kyo.

When they got back to Yuya's opulent prison Xander reprimanded the serving women for leaving her alone and then ordered her to remove her sandals.

"Excuse me?" Yuya asked, resisting the urge to immediately obey.

"Being barefoot should curb any further wandering," he said, wiggling his fingers at her impatiently.

Gritting her teeth, Yuya removed her sandals and then glared at the man.

"Go ahead. Whatever it is you're thinking about, do it," he said with a smile.

Her arm moved so fast he barely had time to look surprised before the leather thongs smacked him in the face.

"So fierce, I love it. What is the thought behind that look in your eyes?"

"Kyo would have dodged that easily. You're going to die when you face him."

"I will have a legion at my command. Don't think that I would be stupid enough to face him in a fair fight. I know that I can't stand against a demigod, particularly not the demon child of the God of War."

"Your legion will fall and so will you. I've seen just how hard it is to defeat him. You don't stand a chance," Yuya replied, remembering the countless times she'd dreamed of her own death at his hands.

"That is enough. Shut your mouth." His golden eyes flashed with anger and the air seemed to crackle with his heightened emotions.

Yuya felt her mouth snap shut against her will and she glared at him fiercely. He smiled and settled himself on one of the plush couches as he began another of his awful stories.

"Now, where was I when I left? Oh yes, the Island of Sardonna. The fools who thought that stormy seas and steep cliffs could protect them from our empire." 

* * * 

Kyo had been gone for three days. Several clans of horsemen had joined with them in that time. The horde was becoming massive as the warriors of the Kingdom of the Sky gathered together. Eyeing the long train of pack animals, more than half of which carried large casks full of water, Akira wondered just what lay ahead of them. Topping a crest they drew to a halt as the landscape below was revealed and he got his answer. Barren sand dunes stretched out before them for as far as the eye could see.

"Kyo is out there in that sand somewhere?" Akari asked, worried.

"Nope, he's taking the long way around," Yukimura replied, looking smug.

"How did you manage that?" Mahiro asked.

"I told my men to take him that way," Hachiun said, riding up alongside them.

"I thought you were totally loyal to him. Why were you willing to work with Yukimura to trick him?" Mahiro pressed.

"My loyalty is unwavering, but I don't want him to run headlong to his death. I felt this plan was the best way to achieve victory. As long as those mountain priests are able to hold up their end of the bargain and we don't end up corpses buried in the dunes," the grizzled warrior said.

Shinrei gave the man a cold look but Antera smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Shinrei can find the oasis easily. As easily as it would be for us to point at the sun on a clear day," she said.

"Forgive me if I don't share your confidence. I'll believe it when I see the water for myself," Hachiun said, urging his horse toward the desert in spite of his misgivings.

Within hours of entering the shifting sands they lost sight of all landmarks and everything around them looked the same, an endless sea of dunes. Shinrei led them onwards without hesitation, eyes fixed on some unseen goal in the distance.

When they stopped to make camp for the night Akira was restless and wandered to the top of a dune to peer westward toward their far off destination. The sky was orange and the air over the warm sands still shimmered from the heat of the day. He heard voices and turned to see who was approaching, but was surprised to find no one near. The shape of the dunes carried the conversation to him from somewhere he could not see.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Mahiro asked.

"I can't stop worrying about what that bastard might be doing to her," Benitora said, his voice haunted.

"You shouldn't underestimate her. She has been holding her own against Kyo all this time. That guy will be lucky if she doesn't kill him."

"She does have very good aim," Benitora conceded, sounding slightly heartened.

"I can't imagine Yuya sitting idle. She's probably planning her escape or some scheme to assassinate her father as we speak."

There was a long silence before she continued, "What will you do when we get her back? She already chose Kyo. How long will you pine after her?" Mahiro asked, a slight edge in her voice.

"I'll be happy as long as she is safe. If Kyo can get her back then he deserves to have her. I know I'm not strong enough to stand against a god no matter how much I want to," Benitora's replied in a voice that was full of pain and acceptance.

"Do you think... will you ever be able to look at another woman the way you look at her?" Mahiro asked, the pain clear in her own voice.

Akira swallowed, his face suddenly hot. Shame coiled in his belly over eavesdropping on such an intimate conversation, but he remained still out of fear of discovery. A tiny voice whispered that he wanted to hear the answer. It taunted that he wondered the same question about himself.

"Well, since I don't know what I look like when I'm looking at her, I can't say." Benitora's voice was strained as he tried to deflect the question.

Mahiro's answering silence spoke volumes and eventually the usually carefree warrior spoke again, his voice serious.

"You deserve better than me anyway, Mahiro. You should find someone responsible, upright, and worthy of you."

Her soft laugh was rueful, "I'd have done that years ago if my heart would let me. Unfortunately, things aren't that simple."

The sigh that followed could have been from either of them, they lapsed into silence. Akira gazed up at the sky as the light of day faded and the first stars began to show. He sat on the dune long after his companions had returned to camp, his mind swirling with thoughts about Yuya and the fickleness of the heart.

In the morning he couldn't help but see both Benitora and Mahiro in a different light. Tokito brought him a cup of tea and when he took it their fingers brushed and her face colored slightly. Watching her return to the cook fire Akira felt the emotional turmoil in his chest grow a bit more turbulent.

Sweat soaked into Akira's kimono as they rode through dunes indistinguishable from those the had seen the day before. The sun shone relentlessly overhead, in spite of the time of year the desert was uncomfortably warm. He took a long drink from his canteen, the tepid water tasted of leather. It was unpalatable but he kept gulping because no matter how much he drank his throat still felt dry.

The days passed agonizingly slowly, each seemingly no different from the one before. After more than a week in the desert the barbarian horsemen began to mutter among themselves about the water levels getting low. Hachiun cast increasingly distrustful looks at Shinrei as they rode. At last the aloof priest pulled his horse to a halt at the crest of a dune and pointed ahead imperiously.

"There it is, barbarian. I have upheld my promise," he declared, his voice tight.

Akira urged his horse forward and felt his own heart lift at the beauty of the shimmering blue lake surrounded by lush greenery nestled among the barren dunes. Shouts of joy began to go up as the men caught sight of the water and the fear of death left them.

* * * 

Birds began to sing in the pale light of early morning. The air was cool but not cold. Yuya sat by the window with her chin in her hand, watching a pair of boys fight over a toy that was too small for her to see from such a distance.

"I never understood the appeal of keeping a caged bird, but I think I do now. Watching a beautiful thing pine for freedom while knowing it is your will that keeps it locked away is quite intoxicating," Xander said idly.

"Every time you speak my hate for you increases," Yuya commented, not looking away from the scuffle far below.

"Every day that passes my desire for you increases."

She tried to suppress the shudder the ardor in his voice elicited. The sun made its appearance over the eastern horizon and Yuya was forced to turn away from the window because of the dazzling brightness. She caught sight of the way he was watching her and frowned darkly. She stood and stalked across the room.

"I'm glad I took away your sandals, not just to keep you inside this room but also because your feet are so beautiful. I'd like for you to walk all over me with those gorgeous feet," Xander commented.

Yuya stopped her pacing to look at him in disgust. Every time she thought he'd reached the bottom, he sank to a new low.

"Come closer. I'd like to get a better look," he said, beckoning her with a crooked finger.

Her feet carried her toward him against her will and she cursed her father for the hundredth time. Putting her hands on her hips she glared down at him as he lay on the couch and smiled lazily.

"Such lovely feet. I'd like to kiss them."

Feeling the control over her loosen for a second, Yuya took full advantage and whipped her foot up as hard as she could to kick him full in the mouth. The moment of satisfaction was soured when the impact hurt her foot. His body was weirdly hard, almost as if his skin was metal.

"I felt that one," he said with his eyes glittering passionately. Yuya's stomach sank.

Heavy footsteps approached from the hall and a pair of legionnaires stood in the door to summon Xander.

"It looks like it's time for me to go. I'll be back with the head of Kyo to claim you for myself." He stood and began marching toward the door.

"You'll die in the desert and no one will mourn you," Yuya replied coldly, feeling satisfaction at the shadow of fear that crossed his golden eyes.

She continued scowling at the door until his footsteps had faded from hearing. Once he was gone she began pacing again as her mind turned back to the question of the diadem and its control over her will. She had noticed over the past nights that she was more free to contemplate killing the man during the dark quiet hours when most were sleeping. It led her to wonder if perhaps her father's control over her waned when he was asleep. She couldn't wait for darkness to fall so she could test the idea now that Xander was gone.

The day seemed to last forever. She paced restlessly and stared out the window at the people freely going about their lives below. The sun finally set and the daytime bustle of the palace quieted. Yuya waited several hours more until she felt the distinct loosening of the diadem that she had come to expect late at night. She peered out the door to check for guards or servants. The hall was blessedly empty. Her father appeared to have complete confidence in the control he could exert over her.

Her bare feet were silent on the polished marble floors as she ghosted through the halls. She thought briefly about what an idiot Xander was to assume she would hesitate to walk around without shoes. She made her way confidently as far as she had gone the first time she slipped out, and then began to move more carefully as she looked down every hall and memorized the layout of the palace.

During her explorations she heard a sound and stopped, heart pounding. A door ahead of her creaked slightly as it opened, and someone emerged from the room. Yuya drew back into the shadows as she recognized the girl who had somehow drawn her father's attention to her the last time they had met. The girl nervously looked both ways down the hall to check for people before closing the door softly and hurrying away from it with her shoulders hunched.

Yuya watched her go curiously and then moved to the door. Looking up at it she felt a strange sense of déjà vu. She reached out to open it but then heard footsteps and shrank back into the shadows. Her heart continued pounding even after the servant had passed without noticing her.

Determined to see what was through the door she returned and opened it, slipping inside quietly. The room was large and empty except for a pedestal upon which sat a large bowl. Something about that bowl tickled at her memory and she approached curiously. As she did so she noticed the sky through the window of the room and realized just how soon morning was going to come.

It was difficult to pull herself away but she did so, sneaking out of the room and making her way back to Xander's chamber before anyone could discover her absence. She would return the following night. She had to get a better look at that bowl.

Yuya spent the day alternating between restless pacing and taking cat naps. She was tired from her night of exploring but didn't want to be too obvious about not having gotten any sleep. Her excitement built through the day until it was finally dark and quiet enough for her to return to that room.

She crept through the hallways confidently, making her way back to the place without a single wrong turn. She listened at the door, wondering if the girl might have returned, but could hear nothing so she carefully opened it. Inside a shaft of pale moonlight streamed through a window to shine on the mysterious bowl.

Yuya entered and closed the door softly, then walked swiftly to the bowl. She was struck by the same sense of déjà vu and felt sure that she had been here before. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her mind to a state of calm emptiness. She then peered down into the reflective surface of the water. For a moment she saw only the ghostly image of the reflected moon. The water rippled and an unfamiliar landscape appeared. Soon she was drawn into the vision and experiencing it as if in a dream.

A dark haired young man drove a horse cart piled high with some form of clanking merchandise that was covered by oiled skins. He hummed to himself as he made his way down the road, until a group of unsavory looking men stepped out in front of him to bar his way. Yuya watched helplessly as the bandits stabbed the driver, tossed him off the side of the road, and took the wagon and everything inside of it.

As they left she was able to get a better view of the face of the merchant. She felt her blood run cold when she realized that it was Muramasa. He lay, choking on his own blood, his face twisted in an expression of pain and regret.

A woman appeared in a swirl of mist. She had long, flowing hair a shade of blonde so pale it was nearly white. She knelt by Muramasa's side, seemingly unbothered by the mud and blood that sullied her pale grey dress. When she spoke her voice was melodic.

"I can feel your yearning to live. Your strong desire to do more, see more, and learn more before you leave this world. What would you be willing to do for that chance? Would you become my tool?" 

Yuya could not hear Muramasa's answer. The woman nodded in response and put a hand to his chest. A bright light shone from her as she spoke a quiet incantation. That light moved through her arm into the chest of the dying man. His body arched off the ground as his hair turned from jet black to the same unearthly blonde as the woman kneeling over him. He fell back to the ground with a sigh and the woman stood. Muramasa blinked up at her and put a hand to his chest, the skin unbroken and all traces of blood gone. He sat up slowly before getting on his knees and bowing low.

"I am yours to command, my Goddess," he said, his voice reverent.

The image in the bowl blurred and when it reformed Muramasa was among the horde of the Kingdom of the Sky. It was night and he moved through the tents unbothered by the many warriors around him. They appeared to not even notice him as he strode past them. He walked to an iron cage which sat overlooking a large pyre. A boy of about nine years sat in the cage. His neck, hands, and feet were bound by iron chains and his bruised and bloodied face was set in a dark scowl. He looked up as Muramasa approached, his crimson eyes catching the light of the moon.

"Such a fierce light of life you have. Will you claim that life for yourself?" Muramasa asked.

Kyo glowered at him sullenly, neither speaking nor moving.

"You are bound to walk a path that is soaked in blood, but it needn't be the one your father has chosen for you. If you desire it, you can rely on your own power to forge a path all your own." As Muramasa spoke he reached out to touch the heavy lock on the cage and it sprang open.

"Come with me if you wish to maintain your free will." He pulled the door open and held out a hand to the boy.

Kyo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He looked Muramasa over and then glanced toward the pyre and frowned. Seemingly having made his decision, he stood and reached for that hand. When their fingers touched his shackles fell away. The blonde man took him by the hand and they began to walk. Muramasa's ability to go unseen was seemingly conveyed to the boy who peered around at the warriors surrounding them without expression. No one looked their way or tried to stop them from leaving. Outside the camp Muramasa stopped and turned to look at Kyo, putting a hand on his head.

"Thank you for choosing to come with me. Now I must ask you to forget everything you know about yourself and your father."

A light shone from his hand, Kyo's eyes went wide and blank, and he fell backwards as if he had been struck. Muramasa looked down at his prone form with an expression of regret before kneeling to gently wrap his head in bandages.

Once again the image blurred and then resolved into Muramasa arriving at a castle town with Kyo, head bandaged and carrying a katana in his small hand. Seeing the sadness in Muramasa's eyes, Yuya felt the sting of tears in her own as she watched the people of the castle welcome Kyo into their home, many had their brows furrowed in concern or their mouths turned down in suspicion and fear. A girl close to Kyo's age peeked out from behind her father's leg and smiled shyly, her warm brown eyes nearly hidden behind her bangs.

Yuya's tears disturbed the surface of the water and the image blurred again, this time resolving into a view of her father's palace. Muramasa walked through the halls with the confidence of one who had been there many times, making his way to the garden courtyard where Yuya most liked to play. She saw herself as a small child, splashing happily in the water of one of the fountains. When Muramasa entered she hopped out of the fountain and ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her warmly, unbothered by the water that soaked into his clothing.

Yuya chatted with Muramasa cheerfully for a while, treating him like a favorite uncle. Eventually her face turned melancholy and she asked a question that had been bothering her for some time.

"Why does Mommy always look so sad after coming out of the forbidden room?" Yuya asked, face pensive.

"There is a bowl there that shows your mother visions of the future. The source of her sadness is the fate your father has chosen for you."

"Chosen fate?" Yuya asked, brows drawing together in confusion.

"If you want to know, I can show you."

"Daddy says I can't look until I'm older," Yuya said tentatively.

"Your father is afraid that you won't be able to stand the truth that you see, but I think you're a strong girl. I think that if you know the path your father has chosen for you, you might just change the world," Muramasa said, his eyes glimmering.

Yuya frowned, thinking about that for a moment, and then told him that she wanted to know. Muramasa took her by the hand and guided her to the room with the divining bowl. A small stool sat at the base of the dais, just tall enough for the young Yuya to be able to stand on and look down into the bowl. For a dizzying moment Yuya could see her young self looking into the bowl while at the same time seeing the vision that her younger self was watching in it.

Yuya shook her head, not wanting to see that awful battle and its bloody conclusion again. She could feel the horror of her younger self, the fear that filled her. Fear, not for the war or the barbarians she fought, but for herself. The cold hearted general willing to throw away the lives of thousands to achieve the goal her father had set for her.

When she saw herself beheading Kyo the young Yuya pushed away from the dais violently and fell backwards. Muramasa caught her and she clung to him and sobbed.

"I don't want to do it! I don't want to become a monster! Why do I have to kill him?" 

"Shhh, child, calm yourself. If you don't want to do those things, you don't have to. That was not the future, it was only one possible future. If you don't want to live that life you can run away with me and I will set you on a different path."

"Really?" Yuya asked, a hitch in her voice.

"You will have to leave everything you know and love behind, your mother and father and all of this wealth. Your life will be hard, but it will be yours to live as you wish. Will you come with me?" 

"I will." Determination replaced the fear in Yuya's voice.

"Then forget, little one. Forget all you know about yourself and your father," he said, touching her forehead.

The image blurred again and Yuya was left looking at the reflection of her own tear-stained face. The moon had shifted in the sky, the only indication of how long she had been standing there transfixed by her visions of the past.


	29. Preparations for War

Xander stood at the edge of a plateau looking out over the flat floodplain that lay before him. It was bordered on two sides by rocky hills. The air was cold but the sky was clear. As soon as the sun rose over the horizon the desert would begin to warm. He cast his eyes down to the men arrayed below him in a defensive formation. It was only a third of his force. The rest lay in wait among the hills, ready to sweep in from the sides to crush his enemy between them.

He sighed impatiently as his eyes scanned the barren landscape below him, wondering when his prey would arrive. The young seer had said where the Demon Prince would come from, but could not say when. A shout from one of his men drew his attention to the road across the plain and he felt a small surge of adrenaline at the sight of a dust cloud approaching. The force of barbarians was smaller than he expected, but he couldn't stop the worm of fear wriggling in his belly.

Xander ordered the men in the central formation to get ready to engage, gripping the golden horn at his waist in preparation for the signal to the rest of his men. Once the riders were in the middle of the plain he raised the horn and blew a long, clear note to initiate the attack. He watched with confidence as his men charged toward the enemy.

The barbarians began to shoot arrows without hesitation and his men, who were on foot, were slowed by the deadly rain. Xander frowned in irritation and looked at the rider in front. He had outpaced the rest and was shooting a steady stream of arrows at the men standing in formation on the road. Xander cursed the fool. Anyone arrogant enough to take on an entire legion by themselves deserved to die.

The horse was cut out from under the Demon Prince and he leaped into the mass of legionnaires, drawing his sword as he landed and laying about with the ferocity of a mindless beast. Watching the chaos spread through his men as they tried to defend against the inhuman attack, Xander shook his head in disbelief.

A faint rumble began to catch at his attention. He had brought no cavalry to this engagement and the few hundred men in the valley were not enough to cause such a sound. He looked around and at first his mind refused to accept what his eyes were seeing. He thought the dark mass moving toward him must be a sandstorm and the rumbling sound thunder, but as the horde closed in there was no way to deny it. A cavalry at least twice as large as his force was bearing down on them.

Xander began shouting orders as he urged his men to run. They had to reach the rest of their force and use a hedgehog formation if they were to have any chance of survival. He headed straight for the swirling knot of chaos that marked the Demon Prince's location. He had wanted to let his men do the dangerous work but no longer had time to wait.

His trained warhorse forged through the battlefield while he continued to shout orders to his men, desperately trying to get them turned to face the new threat before it was too late. A heavy feeling of dread hit him as he continued forward and his horse began to grow nervous. The men in front of him surged away from something and then parted to reveal a demon, eyes glowing crimson, armor red as blood, the long curved blade in his hand dripping as he stalked forward.

Xander's horse took one look and panicked, bolting with such speed he was thrown from its back and landed in a heap on the dusty ground. He scrambled to his feet and drew his sword in time to block the first cut, drawing on the power his god had poured into him to withstand the ferocity of it. Face to face with the man he had been charged with killing he realized that Yuya was right. There was no way he could stand against this monster. Xander barely managed to defend against the second strike. His sword cracked from the power of the impact. The third strike cut clean through both his blade and his body.

Xander had enough consciousness to register the look of contempt that crossed Kyo's face as he turned away to wade back into battle. His thoughts were growing foggy but he still felt sadness for his men. Without a leader they were lost. He could feel the disappointment and anger of his god, and then the awareness of that divine mind left him and he was empty.

* * * 

Yuya dozed in the warm light of the sun. She was startled to alertness when the peaceful quiet of the palace was disturbed by a reverberating roar of rage. She sat up, heart racing, as the feeling of that anger washed over her. She knew instantly it was her father and suspected his divine wrath was inspired by Kyo. She was simultaneously glad that he had defeated Xander and afraid that he would have to face her father next.

While she considered what her next move could be a pair of soldiers arrived at the door to summon her. Yuya followed them out of the palace to a large complex where arms and armor were being forged. Looking around curiously at the activity she felt a chill of fear over the sheer number of weapons being produced. When they reached their destination she was presented to an old armorer who frowned and muttered darkly about girl children on the battlefield before he started measuring her. When it was done Yuya was brought before her father. He was frowning over a large map of his territory that had markers on it to signify enemy and ally forces.

"I will depart with my legions in one week. You will come with me. You will bear witness to the death of the one you have so much faith in. I will show you that my will is absolute." He did not even look up at her as he spoke.

Yuya held back the sharp retort forming on her tongue. She didn't want to do anything that might make him change his mind or limit her freedom further.

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"No. You may leave me," he said with a dismissive gesture.

Yuya passed the young golden eyed girl on her way out. The girl walked with her face downcast and her shoulders hunched. She flinched away from Yuya's curious gaze and shuffled more quickly into the god king's presence. Yuya couldn't resist pressing her body against the wall outside the door as her father turned from the map to reprimand the girl.

"I lost a full legion and my most talented commander because of you," Yuya's father said, his voice irate.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry! It was all my fault. I looked for the Demon Prince but I didn't think that the others with him would take a different route and set a trap," the girl replied miserably.

"For the coming battle you must give me an accurate description of the enemy deployments. We will be fighting on ground they choose. I need to know their numbers and positions exactly."

"I promise to do better this time!"

"Fail me again and it will be the last time," the god king pronounced callously.

"Thank you for your leniency. I promise I will work harder."

"See that you do. Now leave."

Yuya heard small footsteps quickly approaching the door and her heart leaped into her throat. She had no time to get away so instead she drew back further into the shadow of a pillar and held her breath, hoping the girl wouldn't look around as she passed. To her relief the girl covered her face with an arm and broke into a run as soon as she was out of the room. Yuya watched her disappear down the hallway and let out a tiny sigh of relief. She quietly made her way back to her room, heart still pounding from the close call.

Her mind churned. She was excited to know that she would be able to see Kyo again in a week, but terrified that he would have to face her father in battle. Her worries were not for Kyo alone, she was afraid for all of her friends. Most of all she couldn't stop wondering if Bontenmaru had survived. She knew that the injury he suffered was grave, but hoped against hope that he was still alive somehow.

Day turned into night as Yuya paced her room, fretting about her friends and the danger they were facing because of her. Sleep eluded her and in the depth of night she crept from her room to return to the divining bowl. She was afraid of what she might see, but too curious to resist looking. She cleared her mind and opened it to whatever vision the goddess saw fit to send her.

A ripple in the surface of the water resolved into a scene of beautiful spring grasses and wildflowers. A woman with silvery blonde hair ran through the meadow, her pale face twisted in an expression of fear and pain. As Yuya watched she could feel the woman's strong emotions. They tore at her heart as if they were her own.

The clash of steel came to her through the crisp morning air and she ran faster. Cresting a hill, she caught sight of two men locked in a duel to the death. They were young and proud, their bodies lithe and strong as they pitted themselves against each other. One was golden as a summer day; warm and thoughtful, his touch gentle and uplifting. The other was red as the blood of a fresh kill; fiery and passionate, his touch strong and intoxicating.

She loved them both so much it hurt. She loved them too much to choose one over the other. She wanted them to love her and each other. She wanted things to be the way they had been when they were children; innocent and carefree.

Her feet moved of their own accord when she saw the sword of her sweet golden love knocked from his hand. Her crimson love's eyes shone with a furious light as he thrust, driving his blade into his rival's side. As he drew his sword back and raised it to deliver the finishing blow she threw herself between them, screaming for him to stop. The sword held aloft trembled as the hand holding it clenched in anger. Crimson eyes narrowed. Rage, jealousy, and pain warred in them.

"So, this is your choice? You cannot bear to watch the weakling die?" Alios, the young god of the hunt, asked coldly.

"I cannot make that choice. I will not make it. If I cannot be with both of you, then I will be alone," Ala, the goddess of the hearth, replied with tears flowing from her pale eyes.

"Alone? You will leave us both, just because you can't bear to watch us fight?" the crimson god asked disdainfully.

"I will," the goddess replied sadly.

"I refuse to accept that! You clearly chose me. Give up this ridiculous attachment to our childhood friendship and open your eyes. You will be my wife and we will rule together," Aldon, the golden god of the harvest, said arrogantly.

She could feel his arms wrapping around her possessively. Hurt flared in the crimson eyes looking down at her and it gave her the determination to resist the urge to let those arms stay around her forever. Reaching out with her will she felt the currents of the air. They called to her. She took hold of them and caught at both swords with gusts of wind. Her two lovers watched in surprise as she snatched their weapons away and then fled.

Yuya's tears disturbed the surface of the water and she saw her own face for a moment. It brought her back to herself and she calmed her emotions as the visions continued.

The goddess watched from afar as her two lovers continued to confront each other. Alios always won their duels, but he could never deliver the finishing blow because of his memory of Ala's pain. He seemed content as long as his martial dominance was clear.

The settled people who held the God of the Harvest above all others grew and prospered. As they became more numerous they built cities and began to transform the land with their roads, dams, and canals. While the nomadic people who favored the God of the Hunt bred larger and stronger horses and learned to ride like they were one with their mounts. They developed the best bows, and deadly skills at using them from horseback.

The gods and their peoples clashed. Their rivalry grew into a war, and their war fueled them to grow stronger and create opposing empires. As centuries past the divine kings were given new titles, coming to be known as the gods of abundance and war. Allowing their people to fight their battles for them caused the former friends to grow more distant from each other. The bonds and emotions that sparked the rivalry no longer mattered as victory over the enemy became all important.

Frustrated by the stalemate, Alios eventually decided to have a son. A demi-god child to serve as his champion, who would lead his armies to victory against his rival.

Yuya felt indignation and outrage burning in her as the visions faded. She wanted to slap all three of the ancient gods for bringing about so many deaths for such a petty reason. Determination to return to her friends and put an end to the ridiculous feud filled her. As she calmed her mind an idea suddenly occurred to her. She'd sworn to not look for answers about Kyo, but she hadn't made any such promises about her other companions. Her brows drew together stubbornly as she looked back into the bowl. Releasing the hold she had on her worry for Bontenmaru, she allowed her desire to know about his fate to fill her mind.

Her breath caught as the image of a barren desert formed. A cloud of dust rose behind a force of several hundred men on horseback. She blinked and the image shifted to a close up of a single warrior, his bluff face resolute and his large body clad in armor. Yuya felt tears of relief spring to her eyes as she took in the sight of her mentor. He was alive, and he was coming for her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat at the thought of how worried he must be. The others would be worried too. Especially Kyo. Just thinking of him caused a longing to see him to surge up inside of her. The image began to shift to a different warrior and then her vision blurred as a blinding pain exploded in her head. Yuya shut her eyes and fell to the ground, gasping as the agony spread through her body and wracked her muscles. It seemed to last for an eternity before finally ebbing away, leaving her panting and trembling on the floor.

Yuya rose shakily, casting a wary glance at the divining bowl. With a shudder she quickly withdrew from the room and shut the door. Returning to her room, she tried to calm herself by setting her mind to planning different strategies she could use when the battle started.

The following days dragged by for Yuya. After nearly running into Santera she decided that it was too risky to return to the divining bowl again. She was honest enough with herself to admit that the memory of the pain caused by infringing on her oath contributed to her reluctance. With her nightly excursions at an end the only relief to the tedium was when she returned to the armory for a final fitting. The shining golden armor was impressive but uncomfortably heavy. She couldn't help wondering how people were able to fight in such cumbersome equipment.

* * * 

Akira dismounted and handed his reigns to one of the barbarians. He marched quickly toward the scuffle brewing between Kyo and Yukimura.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo growled, grabbing the lord's collar and shaking him.

"You wanted to ride ahead, you didn't ask if there was a faster way," Yukimura replied, smiling amiably in spite of the rough treatment.

Kyo's free hand balled into a fist and he punched Yukimura in the face. As the lord fell to the ground and put a hand to his jaw, Bontenmaru and Akira reached them and grabbed Kyo by the arms before he could continue his attack.

"Calm down! This was the only way to make it to her alive! You'll do no good to Yuya getting yourself killed," Bontenmaru said, straining with the effort of holding Kyo back.

"Don't underestimate me! I'll cut through anyone who stands in my way!" Kyo retorted angrily.

"There's no need to be so hasty. Yuya is safe. She is an important tool to her father and won't be harmed by him. She can wait for us to take the time we need to construct a winning strategy," Yukimura said, standing and brushing himself off.

"She might be safe, but what about... we've got to rescue her before that bastard who took her does anything to her!" Benitora said, unwilling to put his worst fears into words.

"Oh, relax. That won't kill her. Besides, he's had plenty of time to do everything you're worried about already," Yukimura said dismissively.

Akira released Kyo's arm to join with him, Benitora, and Bontenmaru in an enraged rush at the ruthless general. A towering wall of water loomed up in front of them. They ran into it and were knocked backward. As they staggered the wall lost its form and crashed down, soaking them in freezing cold water.

"Cool your heads. Fighting with your allies will do no good. The horde is ready to move. We need to look toward the next battle we are going to fight," Shinrei said coolly.

Akira ground his teeth as he shook the water out of his eyes. Kyo leveled a furious glare at the priest before turning back to Yukimura.

"I'm going to kill you, someday," he vowed, then turned on his heel and called for a horse.

Yukimura smiled after him, rubbing his jaw, his eyes glittered. Akira scowled and sought out his own horse. He knew that pummeling the crafty general wouldn't help Yuya, but it didn't lessen his desire to do it.

* * *

Kyo glanced up from the skewer of slightly charred meat he had been methodically consuming when the tent flap opened to admit Akari. She shook a clay bottle that made a sloshing sound and he jerked his chin to the spot next to him peremptorily. She produced a cup from her kimono as she knelt gracefully. He frowned suspiciously at the dark red liquid she poured for him.

"Hachiun's men took it from the legionnaires, apparently they make their sake out of grapes in this part of the world," the assassin said by way of explanation.

Kyo tossed back a cup and grimaced at the fruity flavor, but held it out for more nonetheless. Simmering discontent coiled within him at the fact that Yuya wasn't the one pouring his sake. The thought of that golden eyed bastard putting his hands on her made him wish he could kill the man again, more slowly this time. Holding his cup out for more of that foul tasting sake he decided that the color at least, so similar to blood, was fitting for his mood.

* * *

As they rode westward Akira continued honing his new energy manipulation techniques. His efforts during their time in the dunes had paid off in the battle that morning and he was anxious to see just how much stronger he had become in a more difficult engagement. The days it took to reach the ground Yukimura had chosen for their next battle passed quickly as he devoted himself into his training. Eventually they came to a large, dusty plain and Yukimura called for them to halt.

"We will fight here. It is the perfect terrain for the cavalry. I will set up a command center on that plateau, where I will be able to watch the battle and my signal flags will be visible to everyone," Yukimura said, beginning to issue orders in a businesslike manner.

Kyo snorted derisively and heeled his horse back into a walk, heading westwards without any regard for Yukimura's plans.

"Stop him. He'll ruin everything if he rushes ahead," the general said to Shinrei and Hotaru.

The brothers exchanged a look and then used their magic to pull Kyo off his horse and hold him back. He cursed and thrashed, fighting to get free from the magical bindings. As he did so Sasuke approached. Glancing at the enraged Kyo without any surprise or curiosity, he went straight to Yukimura to give his report.

"The legions are heading our way. They should be here tomorrow morning. It's a massive force of around two hundred thousand men, mostly infantry. The emperor is riding at the front in a showy, golden chariot. He's got Yuya riding next to him. She looks furious but hasn't made a single move to escape."

"Interesting. I wonder what he plans to do with her," Yukimura said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You saw Yuya? How did she look?" Bontenmaru asked, his voice anxious and worried.

"Angry. They've got her dressed in a ridiculous set of golden armor, not as ostentatious as her father's though," the young ninja replied blandly.

"But is she okay? Was she hurt?" Benitora said.

"She looked perfectly healthy," Sasuke said with a shrug.

Kyo had quieted for a moment while the boy talked about Yuya, but once the report was over his cursing and struggling grew even more violent. Shinrei and Hotaru began to sweat as their binding technique was pushed to the limit. Suddenly, Antera surprised everyone by leaping up and slapping Kyo across the face.

"Stop it! We're all worried about Yuya! We all want to get her back as soon as possible! You're the only one stupid enough to think you can do it alone! Stop being such an idiot and admit that you need us, because we need you! We can't do this without you. If you run off and get killed we won't stand a chance against that god and his army!" Antera shouted, her face red with anger.

"Shut up, brat. I-" Kyo's growled response was cut off when the girl continued to upbraid him.

"Don't say you won't get killed, because you will! You remember how strong your father was. Yuya's is just as powerful, but he's calculating instead of being reckless. You need to get it through your thick skull that we're all here because you can't do this alone!" Antera's small hands were balled into fists as she shouted up at Kyo, her whole body trembled with the intensity of her emotions.

He narrowed his eyes at the little girl. For a moment Akira was afraid he would break free of the bindings and throttle the child. Then he let out a frustrated sigh and stopped struggling.

"Fine. If you're all so pathetic you're afraid to face a little battle without me, I guess I have no choice. Let me go. I'll wait until morning with you weaklings," Kyo grumbled.

Shinrei and Hotaru released the spell holding him and Kyo rolled his shoulders to settle his kimono back in place.

"Someone set up my tent and bring me sake. And meat, I'm hungry," he demanded roughly, turning away from them and heading towards the rising smoke of the night's campfires.

Akira felt the tension in his shoulders ease. As much as it galled to admit it, Antera was right. They needed Kyo for the coming battle. Being dependent on such an immature and unpredictable man was truly unnerving, but for Yuya he would put up with anything, even letting that monster have her.

* * *

Kyo seethed with anger, impatience, and frustration. He could feel Yuya's presence in the enemy camp, blazing like a beacon in the darkness. It called to him like a siren song, urging him to forget his promise to wait until morning and set out immediately. The power of it, the demanding insistence beating on him like the heat of the summer sun, there was something wrong about it. It too closely mimicked his desire to rush headlong into the challenge. His teeth ground at the thought that her father was trying to manipulate him.

He was pulled from his reverie when a heavy footstep drew his attention to an approaching figure. Noting the stubbornly determined set to Bontenmaru's jaw, Kyo guessed the man had a bone to pick with him over Yuya. He welcomed the distraction, crossing his arms and rocking back onto his heels as he waited for the confrontation. The burly warrior planted his feet and drew himself up to take advantage of every inch of height he had over Kyo, who was forced to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact.

"Listen, boy, there is something you need to understand before the battle tomorrow. You are going to go out there and get Yuya back, and once you do you are going to treat her with respect. Because I swear to you if you do anything to make her feel worse about what happened while she was held captive, Godslayer or not, I will tear you limb from limb," the warrior growled, brows lowered and eyes glinting.

Kyo felt a tingle of excitement at the threat in the man's voice. He should be able to crush Bontenmaru without breaking a sweat, but his danger sense was warning him that something had changed. Part of him wanted to goad the man into attacking to test this new strength; a good fight would let him work off some of his frustration. But when he saw the pain and fear that were behind the anger he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever happened, happened. There's nothing I can do about it now but kill the bastards who took her," Kyo grumbled, driving the images that had been haunting him since she was taken away with visions of violent retribution.

"Wrong. The way you treat her will make a big difference in how she recovers from this. You can help her overcome it, or you can crush her spirit entirely." Bontenmaru crossed his arms and stood his ground, a mountain of a man who had no intention of backing down or bending.

"What do you think she is, some delicate flower that will be destroyed by a little adversity?" Kyo narrowed his eyes angrily as he spat his retort.

"No, she's a girl who has been put through hell, a girl who deserves to be with a man who understands what it means to care for another human, a man who can put her well-being in front of his own desire," Bontenmaru grated.

Kyo glared at him silently. He knew she deserved better than him. She deserved better, but he was the only one strong enough to get her back, so she needed him. That knowledge burned inside of him.

"My desire is to get her back and show her that whatever happened means nothing. I don't care what that bastard did, neither should she," he said finally.

"That would be a decent start, if I wasn't sure that your plan involved groping."

"You want me to not touch her? Won't that just make her feel like I don't want her anymore?" Kyo was unable to keep the puzzlement from his voice.

"There are other ways to show a person you care about them," Bontenmaru said in frusteration.

Kyo frowned, considering. Okuni and Akari had always shown their affection physically or by bringing him sake, the girl was helpless drunk so he rejected that idea. Benitora's idiotic professions of love were ridiculous and completely out of the question. That man, Jing, had never once touched Akari and yet had made it clear to everyone he was pursuing her. It had all been in the way he talked to her and hovered near her, the way he made her laugh. Jealously that the man had an ability he lacked warred with anxiety that he couldn't give Yuya what she needed. The feeling was too difficult to put into words, so he silently demanded further explanation. Bontenmaru let his arms drop and sighed, shaking his head.

"Just be there for her. Don't do anything crass, allow her to initiate any intimacy, respect her boundaries if she tells you no. Is that really so hard to understand?" the grizzled warrior said, his voice tired.

Kyo glowered darkly. The only thing he understood was that he needed to get her back. The thought of hurting her, of making her suffering worse, made his fists clench so tightly he felt blood trickle through his fingers from the nails biting into his palms.

Judging that the man had nothing further to offer Kyo brushed past him and headed for his tent. As he drew close a soft footstep drew his attention to Yukimura, who stepped out of the shadows with an easygoing smile on his face. One of his hands was held behind his back while the other ran through his hair, pulling it away from his face.

"What?" Kyo demanded, out of patience for dealing with his overly talkative companions.

"I was hoping for the chance to impress upon you the fact that a full frontal assault is not always the best tactic. Both in war, and with women."

Before he could decline the lord held out the hand that had been behind his back, revealing a pair of bottles with a very familiar shape.

"I saved some of the good stuff, you can drink as much as you like while I talk."

"Fine. Talk all you want, don't expect me to listen," Kyo grumbled, grabbing one of the bottles and heading into the tent.

* * *

The night before the battle Yuya couldn't sleep at all. She was being kept under strict watch to prevent her allies from rescuing her and wasn't even able to go for a walk. Sitting outside her tent she peered into the darkness that hid the massive horde across the large plain. She could feel her friends over there. She could feel their determination to get her back. Most of all she could feel a burning anger, like a smoldering ember of frustration. She knew she would see Kyo in the morning, and yet dreaded the circumstances of their reunion.

Yuya was called from her tent before dawn and fitted out in her golden armor. She was then escorted to her father's chariot where once again she took the place next to him. He whipped the horses to a trot and together they headed to the front line just as it was growing light enough to see.

Yuya clutched the rail of the chariot in a white knuckled grip as she looked out over the battlefield. Her father's brazen armored legions stretched out before her like a glittering lake. They outnumbered the horde facing them nearly ten to one. Her eyes searched among the masses of horsemen. They looked tiny from such a distance but when she caught sight of a man in blood red armor her heartbeat quickened.

She knew that it was Kyo from the feeling stirring in her chest. Next to him was a bulky warrior whose focused determination could be felt across the wide field of battle. Yuya was sure that it was Bontenmaru, alive and ready to fight for her. She was happy to know her friends had come for her, but her joy was overshadowed by her anxiety about the battle to come.

* * *

Yuan watched curiously as one of the acolytes guided a large party into the temple complex. The travelers wore clothing similar to their recent guests, and they were looking around with the stupefied expressions that everyone from the flat lands had upon arriving at the mountain temple. Sitting quietly on his perch, a small ledge halfway up a sheer cliff one could only reach by using tiny bumps and cracks in the rock, Yuan observed the group come to a halt in front of Fubuki. Though distant, the priest's voice was loud enough for Yuan's unusually keen hearing to pick up easily.

"Welcome to our home," he intoned, bowing slightly to the people gathered before him.

"We are honored. Forgive my impatience, but we received a letter from one of your priestesses and we would very much like to speak with her in person," the leader of the group of foreigners said.

"Of course, Sakura has been quite eager to see all of you," Fubuki replied, turning and guiding them toward the woman in question.

She had descended from the heights where she spent most of her days and stood waiting for her family with an expression Yuan had never seen on her before. A genuinely happy smile spread across her face as her elder brothers ran forward to embrace her. Yuan couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming reunion. It fell only slightly at the arrival of another warrior. Hishigi's ability to move undetected would never cease to unnerve him, though he did his best to not let the other man know his feelings.

"They were only able to bring five hundred men with them, but every spear will be needed in the battle to come. The armies are gathering at the northern border, but we will escort this group to Chang'an along with Sakura and Kassandra so that we can take part in the final stages of planning," the elder priest's voice was emotionless, but there was a barely detectable tension in his shoulders as his eyes were drawn north.

Yuan's gaze followed his. The burn of excitement kindled in his chest at the thought of the fighting to come.


	30. The Fight for Yuya

Akira waited for the signal to charge among the heavy cavalry, eyeing Kyo who sat on his dun stallion staring straight forward impatiently. As the sun rose over the mountain behind them it shone on a mass of hundreds of thousands of men, all wearing glittering brazen armor. The sound of a horn broke the morning stillness and the armies of the Golden Empire let out a roar as they marched toward the field of battle. Akira's horse stamped its foot as everyone around him began to shift in their saddles and adjust their weapons.

As the men across from them formed a solid wall with their large, rectangular shields, Yukimura signaled for the light cavalry to attack. Akira and those with him had to wait while the two large forces of horsemen to either side of them swung into action.

Hachiun and the other clan leaders led their forces in sweeping runs across the enemy line, shooting arrows as they passed just out of range of the javelins being hurled at them. When the opposing commander ordered his men to spread out to limit the arrow casualties, Yukimura finally gave the signal for the heavy cavalry to charge.

Kyo was at the center of their formation as they rode forward at a gallop, leveling their spears at the weakened front line of the enemy. Using a technique they had discussed and practiced during the journey westward, the companions projected their honed internal energy into their weapons to form a wave of power ahead of their charge. It shattered the wooden spikes planted in the ground to kill their horses and they smashed through the shield wall of the front line.

While the men of the front line began to lose cohesion the golden eyed warrior priests composing the second line drew back as one and threw their javelins. As they loosed the weapons they chanted a short spell that increased the power of the throw. Kyo sliced the weapon aimed at him out of the air and then cut down the priest who had thrown it.

Akira blocked the javelin aimed at him but was unable to protect his horse, which was struck in the chest and crashed into the line of priests while he leaped from the saddle to roll onto the ground behind them. Akira drew his twin swords and engaged one of the warrior priests. He was so busy fighting for his life he was only vaguely aware of his companions struggling and Kyo being unhorsed.

* * * 

Yukimura watched from his raised vantage point, noting the swirling chaos in the center of the enemy formation where the heavy cavalry had pierced the front line and a melee had broken out. They were vastly outnumbered and wouldn't stand a chance if the enemy was able to turn the left and right lines toward the center.

To prevent that from happening Yukimura ordered the light cavalry to harass their flanks, keeping them too busy to turn and reinforce the center. He squinted at the red armored warrior pushing through the enemy ranks toward the golden chariot that stood at the edge of the plateau. Everything depended on Kyo defeating that god. Noting the small figure with flowing blonde hair next to the god king, Yukimura wondered if she would be a help or hindrance in this battle.

* * * 

Yuya watched with her heart in her throat as the light cavalry broke away and the heavy cavalry crashed into the front line of her father's legions. They smashed through the shield wall following a rolling wave of power that blasted away everything in front of it. Using their momentum they pushed through the front line and then came against the formation of warrior priests.

Kyo, in his telltale red armor, led the charge. Bontenmaru and the rest were close behind, forming a line that drove forward relentlessly. Even from a distance Yuya could feel that all of her friends had grown stronger in their time apart. In spite of that, their line faltered against the overwhelming strength of the massed warrior priests.

Yuya could feel the powerful will coming from her father next to her. It covered the battlefield like fog, lending might to the legions and sapping it from the horde. Fear for her friends filled her and strengthened her desire to help them. Feeling a thrumming power at her waist she remembered her Ashura knife and fought to take hold of it. Moving her hand toward the hilt took immense effort. When her fingers closed over it she felt a thrill of success.

Pulling it from her belt was even more difficult but she gritted her teeth and forced her arm to obey. Holding the knife in front of her she managed to get her other hand on the sheath, but in spite of her best efforts, she couldn't draw the blade. Listening to the sounds of the battle raging around her she felt her own anger rise. Gripping the knife tightly she reared her head back and smashed the chain around her forehead against the butt of the hilt. As the metal shattered the power suppressing her will vanished.

"Stop!" Yuya shouted, her voice seemed to ring out across the entire battlefield.

The warrior priests hesitated as one, as if Yuya's powerful cry had interfered with her father's control over them. During the momentary opening Kyo gathered his energy and loosed a severing wind that obliterated the men directly in his way. He followed it immediately with a ferocious attack using only his sword and brute strength and managed to push through the last of the warrior priests. Ignoring the enemies turning to converge on him, Kyo rushed toward Yuya and her father. Seeing those glowing crimson eyes approach, Yuya felt a momentary surge of hope.

Aldos raised his hand and his will burst forth powerfully. A shimmering wall of golden light formed in front of Kyo and he was knocked backward. Rising with a snarl he struck at the barrier with his sword, each cut closed completely before the next had time to land.

The Golden Emperor then turned his attention to Yuya, enraged at her disobedience and interference. As his glare fell upon her Yuya's mind felt as if it was being crushed. Her vision went dark.

* * * 

In the midst of the din of battle, a clear voice suddenly rang out as Yuya commanded the men facing them to stop. To Akira's amazement, they did. Everything went quiet and still for a moment, then a palpable surge of the Golden Emperor's will filled the battlefield and the intensity of the fighting increased tenfold. Brimming with the power of their god, the warrior priest's eyes glowed brightly and they were driven berserk.

From his vantage Akira was close enough to get a glimpse of Yuya as her eyes shone brightly and their beautiful green color was consumed by gold. The fear, hope, and anger on her face were subsumed by an inhuman coldness. She glowed with unearthly beauty, but showed no emotion as she turned her power against her friends.

Akira felt the strength sapping out of him. His will to fight ebbed while the priests before him seemed to grow larger with their increased strength. His swords felt heavy and his body slow. He could tell his friends were all suffering similarly. A ferocious push from the warrior priests created an opening in their defensive line. A group rushed through toward Kyo's undefended back as he continued to slash ineffectually at the golden barrier. He was forced to turn from the god and fight the men coming for him.

"Rally! We need to rally now or all will be lost!" Akira shouted to his companions.

Shinrei pushed forward against the tide of warriors and Akira could feel the power of the technique he had taught them in the desert to resist the will of the god king. Akira focused his concentration on creating a safe space for himself in the raging torrent of power that flooded over him. His movements became a bit easier, and as his friends joined in the exercise it seemed to help them all resist together.

With their newfound strength they withstood the charge of the massed warrior priests. Struggling to hold against the power of the men facing them, the companions were pushed backward. The distance shrank between them and Kyo, who still fought alone with his back pressed against the god's golden barrier.

Every step he was pushed back Akira felt their chances at victory dimming. Kyo was unable reach the Golden Emperor and their small force was barely holding against the tide of warriors facing them. Akira fought his own despair as fiercely as the enemies facing him, when a sudden cacophony drew his attention beyond the line facing them.

Having used up their arrows the light cavalry had drawn their swords and crashed into the enemy line in an attempt to fight through to their flagging allies. Akira saw Hachiun shouting and swinging his blade ferociously at the front of the wedge formation pushing toward them. Hope kindled in Akira as the band of barbarian horsemen cut through the massed men facing them.

Brazen armored legionnaires rushed to strengthen the line and the grizzled warrior was knocked from his horse by an expertly thrown javelin. Akira felt his hope begin to die as the light cavalry was pushed back and then turned to flee.

In that moment another force struck where the lines had been thinned to reinforce the men facing Hachiun's charge. Yukimura and the last reserves hit the weak point in the legion's formation and drove right through the line. The crafty, sweet talking general rampaged across the battlefield like a dragon. His men raged behind him while he struck down any who stood in his way. Akira could feel the surge of power coming from the man and was shocked, the general had never displayed such control over the energies Shinrei taught them about during their training sessions.

Yukimura's force sliced through the warrior priests between them and Akira's beleaguered band like a freshly sharpened knife through a tender cut of meat. A warrior priest took advantage of Akira's distraction to attack and Tokito launched herself off of her horse to take the man's head.

The men facing them quailed back from the new arrivals, quickly losing ground to the ferocious assault. Akira set his feet and pushed forward next to his allies, driving into the mass of legionnaires. As he felt his confidence growing he heard the warrior priests beginning to chant as one.

"Fall back!" Shinrei commanded.

Akira instinctively obeyed, retreating as he saw a golden wave of power rearing up and rushing toward him. Shinrei and Hotaru ran forward to stand in front of their force and chanted their own incantation. Tendrils of fire and ice wove together to create a web of power that rose to stand against the strange golden wave.

As their elemental barrier strained against the power of the warrior priests, Antera rushed forward and added her own energy to it, filling the area between the tendrils with pure, white light.

Watching the spectacular display Akira began to feel the energies behind the massive spells in a way he had never experienced before. He became aware of the currents of power moving and shaping the magic. As the feeling grew clearer he realized that the protective barrier his friends had formed was going to fail. At the same time he saw the weakness in the golden wave attack and knew that if it was struck in the right place by the right type of energy it would shatter.

Akira waited for the precise moment, and as the golden wave forced its way through the barrier he rushed forward. Imbuing his swords with his own energy he aimed for the weak point in the current and struck, driving a wedge into the center of the golden wave. Akira watched in triumph as the golden wave shattered into thousands of tiny shards. Those shards washed over him and for a moment he was overcome by the sheer beauty, until he was consumed by excruciating pain as his eyes felt as if they were stabbed by thousands of needles.

* * * 

Yuya found herself floating over the field of battle. She watched in horror as her own power was turned against her friends and the warrior priests began to overwhelm them. She saw Tokito and Antera frantically trying to save Akira's life while the rest of the group was pushed to the limit trying to hold back the mass of men pressing in on them. She desperately wanted to help but felt completely powerless.

A gentle breeze blew by and a woman with silvery blonde hair appeared. She looked down upon Yuya's father with terrible sadness in her grey-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"One who yearns to atone for a terrible mistake," the unearthly woman replied.

Yuya remembered the vision of the two gods fighting and felt a sudden surge of anger, but her rage was overwhelmed by the sympathy and reverence she felt for the goddess who stood before her.

"What are you planning?" Yuya asked.

"You shall learn in time. Right now helping your friends is more important than hearing answers. If you don't do something they will die," Ala said.

Yuya looked back down in fear. She noted how the enemy formation was shifting to envelop her friends in a mass of soldiers.

"What can I do?" Yuya asked, afraid and overwhelmed.

"You must realize that your power is your own. Your father's belief that you are nothing but an extension of his power is potent enough to make it so, but only as long as you let it. Though you were made to serve as your father's tool, you have grown stronger than he ever dreamed you could. All you have gone through has honed your will and your heart for this moment. Call upon that stubborn spirit of yours to overcome his hold on you. He drove your consciousness from your body with his will. If you resist him, your own will is strong enough to regain control," the goddess explained calmly.

Yuya tried to return to her body but nothing happened. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes as she helplessly watched her friends struggle.

"I can't do it, I'm stuck up here," she said miserably.

"You must believe in yourself. Believe in yourself, because I bet everything on my belief in you."

Yuya looked back at her own body. Her face was cold and expressionless, and her eyes glittered as gold as her armor. The sight made her feel cold. She then noticed that one of her hands still gripped the Ashura knife tightly. Looking at it Yuya could suddenly feel the hilt in her ephemeral hand as well. Her face set in a determined expression and she willed her hand to move, to draw the blade out of the sheath.

Seeing the sun glint off of an exposed inch of the red blade Yuya felt her heartbeat quicken in excitement and she focused even harder. Taking a deep breath, she willed her hand to draw the blade completely. It felt immensely heavy, but her fear for her friends outweighed her own insecurity and she forced her body to obey. Once the blade was free of the sheath she turned it in her hand and, shouting soundlessly, she drove it into her father's unguarded side. Time seemed to slow as her awareness returned to her body.

Yuya could feel the rage and desire to crush her will building in her father. Working quickly, she put her other hand on the hilt, turned the knife, and sliced through his flesh and the strap holding his armor around his waist with a quick jerk of the blade. Forcing her body to move more quickly than she ever had before she leaped up to grab the strap at his shoulder and cut it before kicking off of his side and flipping out of the chariot.

The gauntleted fist he swung toward her face whooshed through the air just past her nose as she hurtled away from him. She landed and her feet slid on the dusty ground as her balance was thrown off by the heavy armor she wore. A wave of pressure came from behind her as Kyo took advantage of her father's lapse in concentration to unleash a powerful blast that finally broke through the golden barrier.

Yuya spun as her father roared in anger. His golden breastplate flapped loosely and he tore it off with one hand and drew his sword with the other. Raising it, he sent a blast of energy toward her. Kyo rushed forward to put himself in front of the attack. As the golden flare of energy reached him he sliced right through it. The magical blast split in two and for a moment Kyo and Yuya were cut off from everything around them by towering waves of energy.

Standing in the midst of the chaos Kyo turned and pulled Yuya against him with one arm. His kiss was gentle at first, but grew fiercer as she responded to his touch. It left her breathless and she wanted more than anything to forget everything going on around them. Knowing they only had a moment before the fighting would resume she pulled away regretfully.

"He has a scar below his left ribs from a duel with your father. Aim there, it's his weak spot," Yuya said, desperate to convey the vital information she had learned in the palace.

At that moment the storm of magic around them subsided and they were faced with the Golden Emperor's enraged form marching forward with a murderous glare. Kyo nodded curtly and let Yuya go. Gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands, he turned to face his opponent with his eyes glowing like angry embers.

Yuya's father blocked Kyo's first strike with his shield and then struck toward Kyo's shoulder. The samurai ducked low to evade the blow and then cut upwards toward the towering God's unprotected groin. The god's sword was swinging with too much momentum to bring to bear in defense so he brought his shield down hard, smashing it into the back of Kyo's head and knocking him to the ground.

He followed with a quick downward cut but Kyo rolled out of the way and sprang back up, lunging toward the opening under the god's raised shield arm. Kyo's sword sliced across the Golden Emperor's ribs, but the cut was shallower than intended because the god was able to pivot away at the last second. As Kyo finished his attack the god struck with his own sword.

Yuya felt a scream escape from her as she saw the blade cut through Kyo's armor and draw blood. His eyes flashed angrily and his mouth twisted into a snarl as the injury fueled his rage. Kyo attacked with increased speed and ferocity, knocking the Golden Emperor's shield clear and slicing across his chest. The god king responded with a powerful downward slash, but Kyo easily sidestepped it before continuing his own attack.

Yuya's father was overwhelmingly powerful, but his repertoire of techniques was limited. He was so strong he had never needed to become highly skilled with his sword. Before long Kyo had learned all of his moves and was reading him perfectly. Kyo feigned an opening and Yuya's father pulled his shield back and struck for it. Kyo dodged the thrust of the blade and moved inside to cut and disable the shield arm and then ducked under that same arm to get to his unguarded side.

Kyo had to abandon the attack and dodge out of the way of the shield that was bearing down on him. His cut would have severed a normal man's arm, but Yuya's father continued to fight as if the deep wound was barely worth noticing.

As the fight continued Kyo scored more and more small cuts. Blood began to flow everywhere her father had exposed skin. Eventually Kyo got cocky and was caught by a blow from Yuya's father's sword that hacked through his armor and threw him backward into the dirt. Her father pressed the advantage and struck again and again as Kyo struggled to regain his feet.

The repeated attacks awakened the raging blood of the war god inside Kyo and he suddenly roared and lashed out with such force Yuya's father was driven back. Kyo stood and bellowed again, his hair flushing red as it grew into a wild mane. Yuya's father's eyes glittered as he looked on.

"Well, well. Looks like you've started to obtain the true strength of my rival. Destroying you will be exceedingly satisfying," the Golden Emperor said.

The two threw themselves back into the fight, slashing and striking wildly. Blood splattered across the dusty ground around them as they tore at each other. Their battle was so fearsome Yuya was knocked backwards by the force of the clash. She resisted the urge to scramble further away or shield her face. Even if she couldn't stand she would watch, she would bear witness to the lengths that Kyo would go to for her.

Watching the two warriors collide, Yuya became aware of a different battle happening between them; a clash of both raw power and will. Her father's power was immense, but in its huge size it felt somehow soft, while Kyo's was much smaller, but hardened and sharpened into a weapon by his strength of will. Yuya blended her own energy with Kyo's, making that blade sharper and more deadly, silently urging him to cut through the giant cloud of her father's power.

As Yuya blended her will and power with his, Kyo charged in to knock the shield out of her father's weakened hand. Before the large golden shield had hit the ground he turned his blade and struck again, driving it into the angry looking scar on her father's side. The god gasped in pain for the first time and gritted his teeth angrily.

His sword arm swung around in a cut aimed at Kyo's throat. Kyo stopped it by moving closer to his enemy and catching his arm with one hand. The two glared at each other for a single, still moment. The God tried to pull away and Kyo let his arm go, drew his sword out of the god's body, and severed his sword hand at the wrist. Knowing he had no way to defend against the next strike, Yuya's father looked Kyo in the eye. There was no fear in his face as the blade struck.

A wave of shock swept across the battlefield as the Golden Emperor's head was separated from his shoulders and landed with a heavy thud in the blood and dust. His large body fell to its knees and then crashed to the ground. The regular soldiers seemed to wilt with a loss of spirit, while the golden eyed priests acted in an oddly unified manner to immediately escape from the field of battle.

Kyo turned from the fallen body of his opponent to face Yuya. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she looked up into those crimson eyes. She struggled to stand in the heavy plate armor, reaching up to pull at the straps over her shoulders. He strode to her and lifted her to her feet with ease, then he used a hand to raise her chin and looked into her eyes. His brows drew together slightly, showing the barest hint of concern.

She noticed her friends gathering behind him, looking at her with a bit of fear lingering in their faces. She could feel the power humming through her and realized that her own eyes were still golden. Reaching out she put her hands on Kyo's chest and let that power flow into him, filling it with her desire for him to be healed.

His eyes widened slightly as the blood flowing from his wounds stopped and the cuts sealed themselves. When it was done, Yuya realized she was still thrumming with power and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Extending her consciousness across the battlefield she could feel the pain of the injured as if it was her own. She released the power pent up inside of her, letting it flood over her friends and the masses of soldiers. Healing all of them, regardless of the severity of the injury or affiliation of the casualty. As she did so she became aware of the limitations of her newfound power, that it could close wounds but not restore what had already been lost.

Yuya opened her eyes as she released her breath. She could feel the relief from her friends and knew that her appearance had returned to normal. Kyo let out a small sigh and then he bent his head towards her. Yuya closed her eyes and tilted her head back in anticipation of the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know that the enemy is currently retreating to defensible positions and preparing for another battle. The time to crush them is now, while their lines are in chaos," Bayan said, walking up to them with his helmet under one arm.

"Do what you want, I got what I came for," Kyo growled, his eyebrows drawn together in irritation.

"While I have no doubt of our ability to destroy them without you, now is your chance to cement your place as our leader with a resounding victory," the clan leader said, not backing down.

"Right, except I don't care about being your leader. I'm leaving tomorrow," Kyo said bluntly.

"Don't be so quick to throw away this opportunity. There are worse things than having an army at your disposal," Yukimura said from where he was standing among their bedraggled group of friends.

The general smiled in response to Kyo's angry frown while Yuya extricated herself from his arms and ran to hug Bontenmaru. As he embraced her he let out a sigh of relief that was nearly a sob. Yuya felt tears in her own eyes as she squeezed him as hard as she could.

"I thought I'd lost you," Bontenmaru said, his voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

"That's my line. I was afraid that you were dead," Yuya replied, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"We were all worried about you. Even Kyo, though he'll never admit it," Yukimura said with a smile.

Bontenmaru reluctantly released Yuya and she was quickly engulfed in a hug from Benitora who was crying with happiness to see her alive and well. Kyo crossed his arms irritably as he watched everyone gushing over Yuya's return. Antera clung to Yuya like she never planned on letting go, while Hotaru looked on impassively and Shinrei expressed his much more reserved gladness. It was the first time Yuya had ever seen the two of them looking ragged. Their state really drove home how close the fight was to a loss.

"Thank you so much everyone. I don't know what would've happened without you," Yuya said to them.

"Kyo would've gotten himself killed," Sasuke said flatly.

"What was that?" Kyo growled, taking a step toward the boy with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Some things are impossible to do without an army at your back. Even for someone as strong as you, Kyo. Which is why you should at least think about your next move before dismissing the horde. What are you going to do tomorrow?" Yukimura said.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to press forward toward the capital so I can hunt down Muramasa and remove his head," Kyo growled.

"Legions of soldiers stand between you and your destination. You could cut through them by yourself, or you could arrange for your own army to stand against them while you go around. I would prefer the second option, personally," the lord commented genially.

Bayan looked to Kyo questioningly, he glowered for a moment before letting out an irritated sigh and nodding in acquiescence. They walked to the war meeting as a group and began to plan their next move. After a short discussion it was decided that the majority of the horde would attack the encamped legions while a smaller force would accompany Kyo and the companions to the capital for a raid.

When that part of the planning was done the conversation turned to what they would do with the prisoners of war. Most were in favor of summary execution, the main discussion was if it should be done by sword, arrow, or a more creative method. Yuya stepped in and demanded that the men be given to her to serve as her personal guard.

"If you need a personal guard my men will serve you much better than those weaklings," Bayan said.

"Their loyalty will always be to you first. Those weaklings owe me everything and will devote themselves to me utterly," Yuya replied, trying to mimic her father's arrogance.

"A third of them are maimed and can't even fight. We've stripped away their weapons and they have no horses. Why would you want to take on such a burden?" the clan leader pressed.

"You all owe me for the healing treatment I bestowed upon you at the end of the battle. I will accept a gift of weapons, armor, horses and other supplies in payment. What I do with the cripples is my business," Yuya replied haughtily.

The clan leader's eyebrows raised in an expression of surprise tinged with admiration. She was reminded of his desire for her to be their queen as he mulled over her demands.

"Very well. But if they show even the slightest sign of aggression toward us they will be slaughtered," he said finally.

"If they disobey my orders they will deserve it," Yuya replied coolly.

Bayan nodded in acceptance and the rest of the council grudgingly went along with him. As they made their way to the area where the prisoners were being held, Hachiun approached with the remnants of the three hundred men who had ridden with Kyo into Xander's ambush.

"Your Majesty, we will serve as your honor guard."

"Don't need it," Kyo replied bluntly.

"I realize that, but if the queen has one you must too," Hachiun replied.

"She needs one. I don't," Kyo said, Hachiun's fists clenched as he prepared to argue.

"Just let them do it, it's a matter of appearances. No one thinks you actually need to be protected," Yuya said.

Kyo turned his glare on her and she frowned back at him, saying, "Stop being a contrarian. Things would go much smoother if you didn't always insist on doing everything alone."

For a moment he looked like he would argue, then he sighed and told Hachiun to do as he wished. When they reached the place where the miserable looking group of war prisoners was being held under guard Yuya drew herself up and did her best to project an aura of confidence and command.

"Men of the Golden Empire, I have saved your lives twice today. Once with my healing, and again by convincing the horde to let you live to serve as my personal guard. If you do not wish to die here, pledge your lives to me now."

After a moment of stunned surprise the men saluted her as one. Hearing them swear to serve her faithfully, it sank in that she had somehow gotten herself a personal army. Before her was a group of about three hundred men who were dependent on her for food, shelter, and leadership.

"Well done. Now you should promote one of them and give him command over the others," Yukimura said quietly, leaning near to speak in her ear.

Yuya followed his advice. Scanning the bedraggled group she noted a man with an air of authority and summoned him to the front.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Marcus, my liege," the man answered stoutly.

"Marcus, from now on you are the commander of my personal army. Lead the men well and you will be rewarded handsomely."

"I am honored to serve!" Marcus said, saluting with a fist over his chest.

"I have arranged for supplies to be provided for you. See to the distribution and then set up camp. We will depart in the morning," Yuya did her best to sound sure about the orders Yukimura murmured in a voice pitched so that only she could hear.

The men saluted again. Marcus began issuing curt orders and the confused mass slowly gained direction and purpose. As she watched them her stomach growled loudly and she realized that she hadn't eaten since before the sun had risen.

"Is there anything else we have to do? I'm famished." Yuya said to Yukimura.

"I think that should be enough for now," Yukimura said with a smile, turning to guide her toward the camp that was already set up.

Cook fires were burning and the scent of roasting meat was beginning to fill the air. As they made their way toward the camp a man approached dragging a small person behind him. When he reached them he tossed a golden eyed girl to the ground at their feet and asked what they wanted to do with her. Recognizing her from the palace, Yuya knelt to help the girl up, giving the soldier a reprimanding look for treating her so harshly. She felt a pang of guilt over having forgotten about the child. It was lucky that she had been brought to Yuya instead of being killed.

"I'll take custody of her," Yuya said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders protectively.

"She's a creature of their god," the soldier said warningly.

"I know that, but she's still just a little girl. Her god is dead and she has nothing now," Yuya replied fiercely.

The soldier shrugged and turned on his heel to march away. Yuya guided the girl along to their camp, asking if she was hungry. She said nothing, apparently too traumatized by the day's events to talk.

When they reached the camp they found a spot to sit and eat. Yuya asked about Akira and learned that he was unconscious and had been blinded during the battle. Shock and horror filled her at the awful news.

"I have to see him!" she said, turning away from the cook fire.

"Now, now, he's been treated and is resting. Tokito is with him if he needs anything. You should worry about yourself," Yukimura said, catching her by the arm and guiding her back toward the food.

Kyo stood by watching, stone faced and silent, as her protests were all countered or ignored by Yukimura. Before long she gave in, vowing to herself to visit Akira as soon as she got the chance. With a tired sigh she tugged at the straps on her breastplate, they were starting to bite into her shoulders painfully and she was beyond ready to be rid of the uncomfortable armor.

"Can someone get this thing off of me?" she asked as she pulled at it ineffectually.

Kyo took hold of the bulky breastplate and with a few firms yanks it came off in his hand and he tossed it aside uncaringly. It landed with a loud clang and Yuya let out an exclamation of dismay and ran to pick it up and check for damage.

"What's the problem? You didn't get attached to that thing, did you?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Attached? It's worth a fortune! I'm going to sell it as soon as I get the chance. Look at this, you nicked the gold plating!" Yuya said in vexation, pointing at the damage.

Kyo looked surprised for a moment and then threw back his head and laughed. She was mildly annoyed by the reaction, but before long her irritation gave way to a fit of the giggles. It was good to be back among friends. She sat and gratefully accepted a bowl of soup, the savory scent of meat made her stomach growl loudly and she quickly polished it off and happily took a second serving. As the dinner continued there were only sporadic attempts at conversation. The tension and discomfort around their fire stood in stark contrast to the celebratory atmosphere filling the rest of the camp.

Kyo sat nearby, drinking sake and looking off into the distance, sullen restlessness wafted from him like the smoke from their fire. Yuya noticed Benitora and Bontenmaru repeatedly casting troubled looks her way, her mentor nearly spoke more than once but closed his mouth each time without saying anything. As she was trying to figure out what everyone was so upset about her confused eyes met Mahiro's and the other woman seemed to make a decision.

"What happened in your father's palace? That man, the one who took you, what did he do?" Mahiro asked, finally putting voice to the concern weighing on the minds of the group.

Yuya felt her face heating as she realized what everyone was worried about and couldn't speak fast enough to assuage their worries, "N-nothing! He didn't do anything... um, bad, to me. Really."

Everyone's faces turned toward her and her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, her voice was strained as she continued, "I made a big show about my, um, feelings for Kyo and my father decided that Xander would have to kill him to earn my hand in marriage to teach me a lesson."

"So he didn't try to make you his... wife?" Bontenmaru asked, his deep voice sounding forced.

"No! I'd have stabbed him if he had!" Yuya said, ignoring the memory of how many times she'd tried and failed to do that very thing.

Her fiery response seemed to satisfy the group, and the tense silence slowly gave way to conversation. Yuya's eyes were drawn to Kyo. He met her gaze for a moment, his expression unreadable, and then looked back out into the darkness of the night. After dinner Yuya followed Kyo to his tent, suddenly feeling shy and nervous. She knew what was coming, part of her was looking forward to it while another part was still hideously embarrassed by the whole thing.

Once inside the tent she helped Kyo remove his armor. Neither spoke as she methodically stripped the crimson lacquered protective gear from his body. Yuya winced at the damage that had been done to it during the battle that day. She couldn't imagine how much it would hurt to suffer the kind of impacts it would take to do such harm. When the last piece had been carefully set aside Kyo rounded on her with an intense stare that made her take an involuntary step backward.

"What really happened?" he demanded suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"What did that asshole do to you?" Kyo grated, a haunted expression briefly crossed his face before it turned rock hard again.

Yuya felt her cheeks redden as she realized that he must have been imagining terribly filthy things.

"Whatever you've been thinking about did not happen. Unless you were visualizing him droning on endlessly about his exploits subjugating people in the name of the empire," Yuya said, outrage warring with compassion inside of her.

Kyo said nothing. His eyes bored into her, demanding further reassurance.

"Listen. He had the serving girls dress me in a skimpy outfit, called me his pet, and leered at me all day. He forced me to go barefoot because he thought it would keep me cooped up in his room. He displayed a truly bizarre enjoyment for being verbally abused. Unless I talked about you killing him. That was the only thing I could do that got under his skin."

"He didn't touch you?" Kyo asked finally.

"Only to grab my arm and drag me around. I had to sleep in his room, but I had my own bed. He didn't..." Yuya had to take a deep breath before continuing, "He didn't do what you're afraid of. You're the only one who's ever done that kind of stuff to me."

Yuya felt her face heating and looked down in embarrassment. Kyo stepped closer, using a hand to tilt her chin up so she was forced to meet his gaze. They stood like that, unmoving, until Yuya could bear it no longer. She took hold of his collar and pulled herself up so that her lips could reach his.


	31. Scattered

Akira woke up and opened his eyes but saw nothing. He reached up to put a hand in front of his face but there was no change. It was then that he remembered the injury he had sustained in the battle. A hand took his and guided it away from his eyes with a soft touch and he realized that someone was sitting next to him.

"Yuya?"

There was a heavy silence and he heard the sound of a person beginning to stand.

"I'll go get her," Tokito said.

He detected a bit of hurt in her voice and reached out to catch the hand that had touched his so gently.

"Tokito, don't go."

She hesitated and then settled back next to him. After a moment her fingers wove between his and squeezed lightly.

"How did the battle end?" Akira asked.

Tokito explained the events after he'd lost consciousness. When she was done she told him that his sacrifice enabled them to win. He was glad to know that Yuya was safe, but it didn't assuage the feeling of loss over his eyesight.

"Tell me, how does your master move as if he can see?" Akira asked.

"It's a technique known as the Eye of the Heart. When mastered it grants one perception beyond that of a sighted person, but mastery is extremely difficult," Tokito replied, sounding as if she had anticipated the question.

Akira nodded slightly, he never expected it to be easy. Nothing had ever been easy for him, but it had never stopped him from succeeding. As Tokito gently helped him to sit up and eat his meal he resolved to become stronger than ever before in spite of this new setback. Losing his sight was just one more obstacle to overcome. 

* * * 

Far to the west, in the capital of the Golden Empire, sonorous chanting filled the air of a temple that sat atop the massive palace. It was an impressive structure made of open columns topped by a golden roof. By the flickering light of torches a large gathering of golden eyed warrior priests formed a circle around a massive marble altar. Upon the altar the figure of a man had been formed from wheat heavy with ripe grain. The stalks were bound together with golden chains and frankincense had been scattered about the figure.

The spirit of the God of the Harvest and Abundance hovered above the resurrection ceremony and dwelled on the events of the day. He had been surprised by the strength of his rival's child, but even more shocked by his own daughter. Not only had she overcome his control over her, she had used her brief opening to injure him and force him to remove his breastplate. She had then seamlessly melded the power he had given her with that of the boy she was created to kill. The memory of it made him simmer with rage. The fact that she could have been so useful made her betrayal all the more maddening.

Aldon knew that she couldn't have stood against him without help. Just like she hadn't escaped and hidden from him without help. Acting on a whim he traveled to the land of his longtime enemy.

Among the lonely rolling hills stood a solitary structure made of dark, roughhewn stone. Ruddy light filled it from the embers of bonfires that had burned for weeks. Resonant chanting echoed from inside, where crimson eyed warrior priests worked to resurrect their god in a large circle around the altar at the center of the temple. The form of a man had been carved into the stone of the altar. Blood from sacrificed animals and war prisoners filled it and pulsed with energy from the spell being cast.

The Golden Emperor noted that the ceremony was halfway complete as he drew close. The spirit of the Crimson King hovered over the tableau impatiently. He swung his head around to glare as the other god approached.

"I see you fared no better than I against our rebellious children," Alios said smugly.

"Not just our children. They were aided by another god," Aldon replied coolly.

"I know. I'm going to punish that meddling bitch Xutia as soon as I'm done with our offspring," the Crimson King said, his voice ripe with the promise of violence.

"She was only a pawn. The real culprit is the woman who brought about our great hatred. The woman we once both loved turned our children against us," the Golden Emperor replied, feeling his own anger stir.

"What?" Alios growled, eyes narrowing balefully.

"I felt Ala watching from above the field of battle. She helped my daughter escape from my control." 

"So, why are you here telling me this?"

"Our fight isn't over, and won't be until one of us finishes the other. But I propose we set it aside for now to get revenge against those who have insulted us. Once the slate is cleared we can resume our fight without interference."

"Band together to punish that woman and our children? And give your priests time to catch up to mine, I expect."

The Golden Emperor shrugged, he hadn't expected his rival to miss that little detail. The war god frowned thoughtfully for a moment.

"Fine, I suppose it's worth it. Beating you with an unfair advantage wouldn't be very satisfying. What's your plan?" the Crimson King asked.

* * * 

Yuya listened to the rippling of the tent fabric in the wind. The cold air did nothing to relieve the heat filling her as she lay firmly wrapped in Kyo's strong arms. She could feel the steady expansion and contraction of his chest against her back as his breath stirred the hairs on top of her head. A part of her marveled at the strangeness of it all. Back when they had first met she never would have guessed that they would end up like this. Knowing that they were intended to be enemies only made it feel more surreal.

"Kyo, there's something I need to tell you," she said, remembering suddenly that she had finally obtained the answers they had both wanted for so long.

"What?" he growled, stiffening slightly.

"I know why Muramasa did it. All of it. I saw the truth of it when I was in my father's palace."

"So?"

Yuya sighed and tried to turn to face him but his arms tightened and held her in place. After a short struggle she gave up and related the visions she had seen in the divining bowl.

"Yeah, so what?" Kyo grumbled when she had finished her story.

"I'm telling you that Muramasa actually had a good reason for doing all those horrible things. If he hadn't done it we would have... we couldn't be here, like this, right now." Yuya felt a blush suffusing her face.

Kyo let out an angry sigh and let her go, flopping onto his back.

"Like I said: so what? I don't care what his reasons were. I'm going to find him and kill him," he said truculently.

Yuya sighed. She hadn't forgotten the pain of the night her village was destroyed, and she could never forgive Muramasa for making it happen. But at the same time those events seemed distant and unimportant compared to the current struggle between gods and empires.

As Yuya tried to think of something to say a feeling of dread suddenly filled her and she sat bolt upright. Her eyes clouded as she was overcome by a powerful vision. On a lonely, grassy hillside a single crimson eyed warrior priest stood. His body was engulfed in ruddy flames and he screamed in pain. The howl of agony slowly transformed into peals of fiendish laughter as his face and body transformed into that of the Crimson King.

Her horror only increased when her awareness was dragged westwards to another scene. A golden eyed warrior priest was chanting among his brethren when an overwhelming golden light enveloped him. The rest of the priests pulled away in fear and reverence as he was possessed and then transformed into the new incarnation of the Golden Emperor. He took a deep breath and then lowered his face towards his followers and issued the order to gather the legions.

"Yuya? Yuya! Pull yourself together!" Kyo said shaking her.

When Yuya returned to her senses she realized Kyo was kneeling in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. Concern was writ large on his face, it was the first time she'd seen anything resembling fear in those crimson eyes.

"They're coming. Our fathers aren't dead. They are coming for us and if we don't run we're going to die!" Yuya's voice shook with the terror that filled her.

Kyo's face hardened and he stood without a word to prepare for battle. Yuya lunged for the tent flap and stuck her head out to shout a warning to the rest of the camp as loudly as she could.

Kyo was dressed and marching out into the darkness while Yuya was still stowing throwing knives away in her clothing. She hurried out and ran to the place where Marcus and her personal guard were encamped. The man on watch duty snapped to attention when he saw her.

"Rouse the men! Death is coming for us, we need to move now!" Yuya ordered.

He saluted and then rushed into the camp shouting to wake the others. Yuya's heart pounded as she hurried back to Kyo. Her friends had gathered around him, most were already mounted. Akira sat behind Tokito, who wore a fierce expression of determination as she gripped the reigns of her horse.

Their relatively small group was ready to move out when the first light of dawn began to stain the eastern sky. As the deep shadows covering the land gave way to the light of morning they could see the horde facing them. There was no sign of friendship in their faces and stances, they had the look of men prepared to kill.

"Move now! Scatter!" Kyo shouted.

As they began to ride a terrible pressure could be felt. Two forms rocketed toward their camp, one shining with golden light and the other a ruddy red. They struck like meteors, sending earth, tents, and people flying where they landed. Kyo pushed back with his own energy to shelter Yuya and their friends.

As the first wave of power passed Kyo struck again, sending an even stronger blast of energy toward the approaching gods. His attack bought him a moment of time and he used it to shove Yuya into Bontenmaru's hands.

"Get her out of here! All of you get out of here now!" Kyo commanded.

"No! I want to stay with Kyo!" Yuya protested, struggling against Bontenmaru's iron grip.

"We'll fight with you, your Majesty," Hachiun said, marching up with his weapons in hand.

"No. That horde will be here before long. You need to draw as many away from Yuya as you can," Kyo said firmly.

Hachiun looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he saluted, radiating pride at the air of authority Kyo was displaying. At that moment a wave of power assaulted them and Kyo had to strain to keep his protective barrier up.

"Let me go! I'm not leaving!" Yuya argued, still fighting to get free, "Kyo! You can't face them alone! You'll die!"

"Go, woman. I'll catch up soon," Kyo said, giving Bontenmaru a meaningful look.

The large warrior took hold of a nearby horse and leaped up, holding Yuya tight as she continued to fight against him ineffectually. She struggled to see past him as he kicked the horse into a gallop. Yuya was only dimly aware of the rest of her companions fleeing in different directions as she watched Kyo turn to stand against the two gods by himself.

She could feel the surge of power as his hair flushed red and grew into a wild mane and knew that he was starting this fight at full strength. She knew that even so he was no match for the two divine warriors who faced him. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her body as the horse crested a ridge and he was blocked from her sight. Unable to do anything else, she closed her eyes and poured her will into the wish to see him again.

Circumstances didn't allow her to spend much time worrying about Kyo though, because before long there was a detachment of mounted archers gaining on them. Marcus shouted an order and they pushed hard toward a rocky, hilly area. They reached a narrow defile where the third of the force who were maimed dismounted and prepared to make a suicidal stand to slow the enemy. Yuya was horrified by the idea and protested in tears while Marcus resolutely had shields and weapons distributed and the spare horses tied to the saddles of other men. When Yuya continued to protest Bontenmaru took her by the shoulders to frown down at her sternly.

"Yuya, there's no other way. Stop crying and firm your resolve. These men are willing to give their lives so that you can escape, your tears are an insult to their bravery. It is your duty to be strong and deliver their final orders with a smile, no matter how much it hurts," Bontenmaru scolded.

Yuya took a shuddering breath, dried her tears, and firmed her resolve. She then infused her will into a final speech to the men whose lives she had only been able to extend for one day. As they roared their approval of her words she had to mount a horse and ride off, leaving them behind to die in order for her to live. For the second time that day her heart felt like it was being torn from her chest.

* * * 

In the ruined remains of the camp Kyo stood alone against the crimson and golden gods. Alios took the offensive role, attacking from the front to give Aldon the ability to target Kyo's back while he was distracted. He felt the burn of a blade cutting into his skin and managed to twist out of the way enough to reduce the damage. He gritted his teeth as he swung for the golden-haired deity. Alios lunged, his blade aimed for Kyo's heart, and he had to drop to avoid being killed. Snarling in frustration he leaped backward and took stock of the two enemies, who immediately began outflanking him once again.

The short exchange made two things clear to him. The gods weren't as powerful as they had been the first time he fought them, but together they were still too much for him to handle alone. Alios smiled, his crimson eyes glinting with the knowledge that Kyo understood he was outmatched. Across from him Aldon had a relaxed grin on his face, seemingly enjoying having Kyo on the defensive.

The two gods lunged simultaneously and Kyo drew on every ounce of his speed and skill to survive the relentless barrage. Pain, a familiar friend, bloomed across his body and blood flowed, but he managed to avoid receiving any critical wounds. The longer he fought the more used to the pattern of attacks he grew. Reading the coming hit from behind he spun and struck at Aldon. As he did so Alios lunged for him, Kyo knew that he wasn't fast enough to avoid the strike and he braced for the impact.

A sudden gust of wind blew and he felt a warm, reassuring back against his. Muramasa protected Kyo by blocking Alios's sword, the blades meet with a resounding clash. Kyo suppressed the urge to turn and attack the man who had antagonized him for so long, knowing that he couldn't fight all three at once. For the sake of the people he fought to protect, he choose to allow Muramasa to help him just this once.

Able to focus on one opponent, Kyo attacked Aldon with his full power. As he drove the god back he was aware of Muramasa being knocked away from Alios. He feigned an attack for Aldon but turned it into a cut toward Alios, striking him when he wasn't expecting it. Alios pivoted on the ball of his foot and sliced through the air toward Kyo's neck.

As Kyo blocked his father's blade, Aldon lunged forward to stab him in the back. Muramasa stepped in the way, deflecting the blow and then turning his blade to strike toward the god's unprotected side. The two samurai fought fluidly, moving from one opponent to the other whenever they saw an opening. The overwhelming power of the gods was stymied by the speed and skill of the swordsmen they faced, who worked together seamlessly in spite of the animosity between them.

To end the fight Kyo willingly let Alios's blade bury itself in his body, then gripped the hilt to hold it in place. While his father's sword was immobilized he raised his own blade and struck, severing his father's head from his body for the second time.

Aldon attacked Kyo from behind, ignoring Muramasa. It was a fatal mistake. The blonde man's sword struck from behind and cleanly beheaded the god. In the sudden stillness Kyo pulled the sword from his torso and turned to face Muramasa with a fierce smile.

"Thanks for the help, old man. As a show of gratitude I'll take your head too."

Muramasa smiled sadly but gave a slight bow of acquiescence, saying, "If you insist, I will oblige you with a duel."

Kyo struck and Muramasa met the blow with his blade and then seemed to disappear as he moved with lightning speed to get behind Kyo and attack. Kyo dodged out of the way of the sword seeking his throat, turning his head so that it caught his cheek just under the eye. He smiled in excitement and attacked again, his hair flying wildly as he threw himself into the duel.

Kyo and Muramasa fought amid the fallen bodies of the possessed priests and the destruction of the camp, oblivious to anything but each other. In the end, Kyo was able to stab Muramasa through the belly, but it left him open. Muramasa slashed downward, cutting KYo from shoulder to hip. Kyo struggled to stand and keep fighting, refusing to back down even while his vision was going dark from loss of blood.

"You've grown much stronger Kyo, but I'm afraid this is all for today," Muramasa said with a kind smile.

He raised his sword and struck Kyo's head with the hilt.

Kyo woke with a splitting headache and pushed himself up to look for Muramasa. The man was gone. Kyo's wounds had disappeared and a letter sat on the ground next to him. Gritting his teeth in frustration he picked it up and began to read.

* * * 

Yuya lay curled up in a blanket, unable to sleep. Her mind kept turning over the awful events of the previous day. She had finally been reunited with Kyo and her friends, experienced a few hours of relief and happiness, and then everything had gone horribly wrong. There was no way to know if Kyo had survived the fight with the two gods. She couldn't bear the thought of him being gone and refused to believe that he could be dead, but it was impossible to totally deny her fear. She understood the danger he faced.

Fear for Kyo gave way to guilt over valuing him more than the hundred men who had given their lives so that she could escape. She was filled with pain for them, but they were lost and Kyo might still be out there somewhere. He might be injured. He might need her help.

The rest of their friends were out there too. They also were in danger, might be hurt, and probably needed help. To be able to do nothing for any of them made her feel useless and weak. When the sun finally rose she headed out of the tent, firming her resolve and forming her arguments.

"We're going to turn back and spread out to look for Kyo and the rest."

"We can't do that, there are too many enemies around. You will be going against Kyo's will and spitting on the lives of the men who sacrificed themselves," Bontenmaru said resolutely.

"Then you all go ahead without me. I'm not leaving without him," Yuya replied stubbornly.

"Absolutely not. I won't let you throw your life away after so much blood was spilled trying to save it."

"I won't leave without him!" Yuya insisted, her voice growing loud.

"You really are a stupid girl," Kyo said from the rise behind Bontenmaru.

Yuya looked up with her heart in her throat, hardly able to believe her eyes. A figure stood above them, outlined by the golden light of sunrise. A murmur of surprise went through the soldiers as Kyo nimbly made his way down the steep embankment. Yuya ran to him, finally accepting that he was back when she was able to bury her face in his chest and wrap her arms around him. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of sweat and blood and him. Her breathing hitched as a lump rose in her throat and tears stung her eyes.

"Calm down, woman. That was nothing." Kyo put a large hand on her back, pressing her against him more firmly.

"How did you survive? There were two of them!" Yuya asked, looking up at his face.

"Doesn't matter, I won. We need to head east. Get these morons moving." Kyo's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched impatiently.

In spite of the roughness of his words and tone, his hand never left the small of her back. Yuya reluctantly let him go and turned away to give the order to move out. As her men finished packing up the camp and prepared their horses for the ride Yuya couldn't look away from Kyo. He glared eastward, his crimson eyes smoldering with barely suppressed anger. She wondered just what had happened and why he was so confident about the direction they needed to take.

The path they were following took them into increasingly hilly country. Eventually they entered a canyon. Golden cliffs loomed over them on both sides. Everyone eyed the high ground nervously, afraid of an ambush from above. Rounding a wide bend they came face to face with a band of mounted warriors, also moving cautiously.

While the two groups of soldiers looked at each other in surprise, Kyo kicked his horse into a gallop and drew his sword. He crashed into the still disorganized line of horse archers as Bontenmaru and Marcus shouted commands marshaling the men into a fighting line.

Yuya watched them dismount and get their shields and weapons ready, feeling dismayed by the length of time it took. Kyo was fighting the whole band of warriors by himself. Looking up at him, her mouth fell open in surprise to see that he was easily holding his own. Watching him rampage among his enemies Yuya felt her heartbeat quicken with something other than fear. She couldn't help but feel pride over his strength and admiration for the beauty of his movements.

By the time her men were ready to advance Kyo had the last of the enemies on the run. He pulled out a bow and felled two more as they fled. He followed the rest a short distance, but turned back before getting too far from the group. When he returned and saw the force of legionaries ready to fight he laughed derisively.

"Your men are even slower than you are!" he chortled as he rode up to Yuya.

She glared at him but couldn't put any real heat in it. She ordered her men to put away their shields and mount their horses, giving her a reason to pull her eyes away from that magnetic gaze. 

* * * 

The city of Chang'an was a hive of activity. Even though most of the soldiers had already massed at the border there was an endless amount of supplies that needed to be organized and moved to support them. Yuan's crimson eyes scanned the bustling crowd and caught sight of a familiar face moving toward him. The large blonde man with a short goatee raised his hand and Yuan nodded in recognition. As he drew near the leader of their party greeted him.

"Captain Taihaku, it is good to see you well," Fubuki's manner of speech was formal as always.

"And you, high priest, thank you for making the long journey," Taihaku replied with a polite bow.

"Ours was short compared to our honored guests." The white hair priest gestured to the people behind him.

Taihaku turned to bow formally to the large group before leading them toward the imperial palace. Yuan noted the widened eyes and open mouths of some of their visitors and felt a small prickle of pride over the impressiveness of their capital city. Sakura caught his eye and smiled, and he couldn't help but return it with a grin. Her brother caught the look and hovered over her protectively, Yuan couldn't resist turning up his intimidating aura a tad just to rile the man.

"I know a man who has a very similar smile to yours, I wonder if you've met him," the lord that spoke had a bearing of quiet dignity, his refined features were softened by the kindness in his eyes.

"Kyo? Oh, we met." Yuan smiled fondly in remembrance of their fierce duel.

"And my younger brother? You didn't by chance meet Yukimura, did you?" the lord continued.

"Only briefly, but I was impressed by his cunning. I can see why he was chosen to aid in this quest." 

Nobuyuki nodded, pride evident in the smile on his face. Further conversation was forestalled by their arrival at the palace and the appearance of Pingyang in her full imperial regalia. 

* * * 

Sasuke kept low to the ground as he observed the force of warriors below. Once he had gotten a good idea of their numbers he made his way back toward where Yukimura was waiting. As he silently moved among the loose rocks the events of the day before intruded on his thoughts. When the gods attacked he had managed to stay by Yukimura but they were separated from the rest of their companions.

When they were cornered in a dead end canyon by a force of a dozen men Sasuke prepared to fight to the death to buy Yukimura time to escape. It was the first time Yukimura had ever been truly angry with him. The display of power he had shown as he defeated the force single handedly brought a thrill of excitement to Sasuke. He always had confidence in Yukimura's strength, but during their journey his master had advanced far beyond what he had allowed the rest of the companions to see.

"What did you learn?" Yukimura asked from where he lounged against a boulder.

"It's a force of around a thousand men, all light cavalry armed with bows and swords," Sasuke replied.

"A thousand, eh? That will be a challenge for Hachiun's six hundred to stand against. How much time do they have?" Yukimura said.

"They are making camp for the night now, they probably won't move until morning. They're pretty confidant of their chances at victory," Sasuke said.

"Good, those are conditions that I can work with," Yukimura said, a crafty smile spreading across his face.

The two of them made their way to where Hachiun and his warriors were encamped. Sasuke effortlessly moved without making a sound, something that was only expected for a ninja. Yukimura's ability to do the same was far more impressive, especially since he was wearing armor.

The man standing guard leveled an arrow at Yukimura's face when he caught sight of them. As they drew closer he recognized them and reluctantly agreed to send a message to Hachiun. Before long the clan leader marched up and motioned for them to be allowed inside. As they walked with him to his tent Yukimura described the force of warriors that would catch up to Hachiun's men the next day. Then he explained his plan for dealing with them and Hachiun looked pensive.

"You have given me much to think about. I thank you for the valuable information. My men will provide you with a tent. Get some rest while you can," Hachiun said when Yukimura was done.

"Thank you. We would appreciate that," Yukimura replied.

As they were led away Hachiun called for the captains to gather in his tent. Yukimura was brought sake and sat to drink, when Sasuke sat next to him his master told him to get some sleep. Sasuke wanted to resist, but he was exhausted from the previous night and day. He woke to Yukimura shaking him gently.

"It's time," his master said, his voice tense with anticipation.

Sasuke nodded in understanding and rose to prepare for the fight. As they joined the rest of the ambushing force they were provided with bows and arrows to replace the ones they lost during their escape.

The bluish light of early morning began to cover the land. Sasuke heard shouting and the clash of steel and tensed in preparation for the attack. As the men who had stayed behind to act as bait rode into sight, Sasuke aimed an arrow at the charging force of men behind them and waited for the signal to shoot.

He heard a piercing whistle and loosed. His arrow was joined by hundreds of others as the men hiding to either side of the road began firing. The charge faltered as the pursuing force realized they had fallen into a trap. The contingent of Hachiun's men acting as bait wheeled around and added their own arrows to the storm. The enemy force attempted to rally, but before long their line broke and they began to run. Hachiun ordered his men to follow only a short distance, wary of falling into a similar trap and having the tide turn against them.

The sun was peeking over the horizon as they cleaned up after the skirmish and prepared to continue eastwards. They quickly gathered up the horses and supplies that could be taken and set out at a demanding pace. They suffered two more attacks that day, but the rear guard was able to repel both without help.

When they stopped to make camp Sasuke wandered the perimeter restlessly. As he prowled he noticed a lone man approaching the camp and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He moved forward to see who it was and his eyes widened in surprise. He returned to Yukimura's side quickly.

"Muramasa is approaching the camp," he reported.

Yukimura stood smoothly and left the tent, following Sasuke to the place where Muramasa was calmly talking to the guards who looked ready to murder him.

"Trying to kill him is useless, Kyo's failed at least four times that I know of," Yukimura said conversationally as he approached the men who had their weapons leveled at Muramasa.

"Ah, Yukimura, it's nice to see you again," Muramasa said with a slight smile.

"What's going on? What is that snake doing here?" Hachiun asked bluffly as he stomped toward them.

"I've come to deliver a warning. Soon the Crimson King will be resurrected and he will lead the full horde into battle. If you do not cross the border into the Middle Kingdom before he does you will be crushed." 

"And why should I believe you?" Hachiun asked suspiciously.

"You will die if you don't, but you are free to ignore me. I have other business to attend to." Muramasa exchanged a meaningful look with Yukimura as he turned to go.

The men brandishing their weapons ordered him not to move but at that moment a gust of wind blew through and when they opened their eyes he was gone. Sasuke frowned at the darkness where he had disappeared. Hachiun scowled for a moment and then rounded on Yukimura.

"Do you trust that shady man?" Hachiun asked.

"Not at all, but I trust that Kyo will follow him to the ends of the earth to take his head. If we want to reunite with Kyo, there are worse ways than following Muramasa," Yukimura replied with a smile.


	32. The Storm

The war council quieted when Kassandra entered the room. The green-eyed priestess commanded the attention of the crowd without saying a word. Perched on the ledge at the base of a massive pillar Yuan hid a smile, she'd always been so retiring at the temple it was a kick to see her strut her stuff in the midst of seasoned generals. She glided to the table and swept up a handful of the markers sitting beside the large map.

"Yuya and Kyo are here with Bontenmaru and a force of approximately two hundred former legionaries of the Golden Empire," she placed a marker with a decisive clack before moving her hand northward, "Yukimura and Sasuke are here with a force of approximately six hundred barbarian horsemen."

Kassandra continued naming members of the group and marking places on the map, when she was done there was a scattered pattern spread across a wide area. She then began adding the pieces signifying enemy positions. They outnumbered the companions ten to one, and many of them were unnervingly close to their prey. The largest number were clustered close to Kyo and Yuya. Some distance to the west were the bronze markers for the legions, and to the north the horse-shaped ones for the horde. The ornately carved golden and blood red men sat to the side, as the locations of the gods kings were still a mystery to the seer.

When she had finished the priestess looked up and caught Hishigi's eyes, "Yuya and Kyo won't make it to the border before they are overtaken, I fear for their survival. You must take a force of men and travel westwards to intercept them as quickly as possible."

"I will leave tonight." The white shock of hair over his left eye caught the light as the priest bowed low, there was no hesitation in his acceptance of the order.

As the black-clad priest withdrew from the room the gaggle of generals leaned forward and began to debate the best strategies to use in the battle to come. Nobuyuki sat by quietly, his ninja clustered around him casting worried glances at the map and clearly broadcasting their desire to go to Yukimura.

Kyoichiro stepped up to Kassandra and put a hand on her arm, "I know my words can provide little comfort, but Bontenmaru is with her and if there's anyone who can do something against that force with only two hundred men, it's him."

The priestess looked over at him and smiled gently, "He must be a great general to have earned such praise."

"He's the best I've ever known. My father had countless stories about Bontenmaru saving his life. The man is a rampaging beast in the field of battle but he has a supernatural talent for spotting and exterminating anyone who threatens his friends," the lord said fondly.

"Your father was lucky to have such a man serving him," Jing said, turning away from the squabbling generals to listen to the story.

"Ah, he did not serve my father but an ally from neighboring fief," the sadness in the man's eyes sparked Yuan's curiosity.

"You're speaking in the past tense, what happened to that ally?" he asked, pushing himself off of the uncomfortable stone and striding toward them.

"Even the most talented general can only do so much when greatly outnumbered. In his final battle Bontenmaru was able to hold out against overwhelming odds for more than a week thanks to the advantages provided by the terrain, but he was betrayed by a turncoat who led the enemy to the castle he was fighting to protect by a back route.

"My father, Kyoshiro, reached him in time to push back the force holding his men in place and save him from his injuries, but nothing could be done for the people of the castle. Bontenmaru lost his lord, his position, and his family in one fell swoop." Kyoichiro looked at his feet, possibly ashamed of revealing another man's painful past.

Yuan made a thoughtful noise, remembering the large man's easygoing face. He felt a tingle of excitement at the idea of that bear of a man rampaging on the battlefield like a beast. The list of people he intended to duel when this war was over grew by one name.

* * *

Akira sat with his back against a boulder, hoping that the force of soldiers searching for them would pass by. Even without his sight he could tell that Tokito was at her limit. Her breathing was ragged and the metallic scent of her blood filled his nose.

He shifted his shoulders and reached back to loosen his twin swords in their sheaths. He couldn't allow Tokito to protect him any longer. If the men found them he would fight. As if his decision drew their attention he heard a shout and the sound of running footsteps approaching them.

"Stay where you-" Tokito began but Akira cut her off.

"No, I'm fighting. Give me space and let me help."

He could feel her desire to argue, but the lack of time and her exhaustion stopped her. The rustle of clothing conveyed her curt nod to him before he felt her leap away. He stood and drew his swords, letting out a slow breath as he centered himself and sharpened his focus. The men surrounding him laughed harshly. Akira could feel their amusement at his intention to fight them without his sight.

Akira heard the sound of the first raising his weapon and charging and he stepped out of the way. His foot caught on a rock and his balance was upset. He smelled the sweat, leather, and oiled metal of the second who rushed for him. The clash of steel on steel echoed off the cliffs rising around them as he brought his swords up to defend against the blow. As the echo rang in his ears Akira felt almost as if he could see the men and rock walls around him.

The third to attack broadcast his intention with a powerful surge of bloodlust. Akira dodged out of the way and struck. He felt his blade cut through flesh and heard the gurgling cry of the man as he fell. His companions cursed in anger and surprise and then attacked together.

Akira's ability to track movement was pushed to the limit when he had to cope with multiple opponents. He felt the fiery pain of a blade cutting through the flesh of his right arm, then another scoring across his back. He barely managed to deflect a cut to his throat and an instant later felt a blade piercing his thigh. Desperately trying to regain control of the situation he struck out, cutting one man as he felt the blade of another burn across his ribs.

As the men fighting Akira threatened to overwhelm him he could hear the sounds of Tokito struggling with the rest. He tried to maintain his cool demeanor while anger and frustration threatened to consume him. At that moment he sensed an attack coming for his back and knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge or defend in time. As he braced for the pain of the cut he heard the dull impact of a blade striking flesh and the man looming over him cried out and stumbled back.

Suddenly there was a new presence on the battlefield, someone who moved with such speed and stealth Akira could only tell they were there by the sounds of the men they killed. He heard the sound of several more knives embedding into flesh and then someone landed lightly next to him.

"Hey there, you looked like you were having a bit of trouble," Akari said conversationally.

"Tokito's at her limit," Akira replied tensely.

"Don't worry, Okuni has her back," the beautiful assassin replied, drawing her sword.

Akira could hear the enemies surrounding them, at the same time noticing Okuni's distinctive laugh as she began to slaughter the men facing Tokito. Akari moved into action and he could feel her sureness of movement and deadly efficiency as she cut through her enemies. Shifting his feet, Akira focused all of his attention on the two men he faced.

They advanced on him and he chose to attack the one on the left first. The man stepped back as Akira charged, but it didn't spare him from the flashing blades that sought out his throat. The second attacked as the first fell and Akira narrowly dodged by spinning out of the way and then struck. He caught the other man's blade between his and then used one sword to suppress it while he stabbed the man in the heart with the other. Akira's senses seemed to sharpen by the moment. As the last man fell the sound echoed in his ears and it felt like he could see the body hit the ground.

Akira's strength gave out and he fell to a knee as soon as the fight was over. Akari knelt over him in concern and she and Okuni worked quickly to bandage his and Tokito's wounds. While they worked they related how they had escaped from the attack and found each other.

"We decided to follow that group in the hopes that they would lead us to Kyo. Little did we expect to find you kids on the way. You do realize you chose the worst possible path to follow if you didn't want to encounter enemies, right?" Akari asked, her voice gently teasing.

Akira could feel the heat of Tokito's blush next to him. Okuni's laugh stirred a burn of anger inside him but he refused to let it show on his face. When they were done Akari and Okuni took a bit of time to search the soldiers for anything useful. They led Tokito and Akira to the animal trail they had been following to keep out of the sight of enemies.

With the help of the trained assassins they were able to avoid the many small groups of enemy soldiers searching the area. That night, when they stopped to rest, Akira pressed Tokito for more information about Master Lu's abilities.

"Tokito, you mentioned your master's technique for fighting blind, seeing with his heart?" Akira asked.

"The Eye of the Heart. He taught me the basics in case I ever have to fight in the dark," Tokito replied.

"Please tell me what you can remember."

"The first step is to heighten all your other senses. Read the sounds, scents, and movement of the air to capture the feeling of your opponent. Once you have begun to be able to see without eyes, then you must learn to fill your surroundings with your energy and use it to sense everything that happens around you. When you have achieved the true Eye of the Heart you will be able to know more about your enemies and surroundings than a sighted person ever could. Or so my Master says. I've never managed to get passed the first step."

Akira nodded contemplatively, thinking that it was very much like what he had experienced at the end of the fight. He asked what kind of exercises her master used to teach her. She offered to show them to him and he accepted readily.

The next night when they stopped to camp Tokito began sparring with Akira bare handed. She was fast and skilled, and her complete lack of bloodlust made it very difficult for Akira to read her movements and anticipate her attacks. After watching them for a while Akari stepped in and offered to spar with him instead.

Tokito seemed disappointed but Akira's sense of danger prickled at the offer and he gratefully accepted. Akari attacked and he was knocked backward by the strength of a punch that he barely had time to bring his hands up to defend against. The powerful fighting aura that radiated from her made a strong impression on him and when she attacked again he almost felt like he could see her. It took everything he had to survive the fight and he wasn't able to land a single blow, but he felt much more confident about his ability to detect his enemy at the end. When they were done he bowed and thanked Akari and she laughed merrily.

"Anytime, I love picking on pretty boys," the assassin said, he could hear the smile in her voice.

* * * 

Benitora and Mahiro walked along the sandy trail at the bottom of a canyon. Steep reddish cliffs rose to either side of the path they followed, which wound around occasional rock falls. They had lost their horses and supplies in the battle and flight for their lives. Both had numerous wounds but they held their weapons in firm and steady grips. The clopping of hooves echoed through the canyon and they froze for a moment before scrambling to hide behind a large boulder.

A force of a few dozen men on horseback rode by. The mounted warriors were focused on the road ahead and none paid attention to the scuffed trail Benitora and Mahiro had made. When the last had ridden out of sight Benitora relaxed slightly. Out of caution they didn't move out into the open for some time. Once they were sure there was no rear guard coming, they emerged from hiding and returned to the small road.

They had no idea where to go. For now their only goal was to stay alive. In the late afternoon they found a small trail that wound up a treacherously narrow path. Following it led them to a sheltered place where a few scrubby trees grew. They hunkered down for the night.

At the sound of approaching footsteps both tensed and grabbed their weapons. In the dim evening light a shadowy figure loomed over the rise that hid their little camp and Benitora stood in preparation for a fight. The figure moved a bit closer and Hotaru's features were revealed.

"Don't creep up on us like that! We thought you were an enemy!" Benitora exclaimed, leaning on his spear in relief.

Hotaru shrugged and sat down across from them as Shinrei appeared with Antera and the golden eyed girl who had served the Golden Emperor close behind him. They were all on foot and looked as if they had been through a few tough fights of their own.

"So, how did you find us?" Benitora asked as he settled himself back on the ground.

"You left a trail a blind infant could read," Shinrei replied haughtily.

Benitora's retort was cut off by Mahiro asking where they had been heading when they noticed the trail.

"We're following a detachment of horsemen. The enemy troops have broken up into small groups that are searching the land as they head eastward." Shinrei switched from insulting Benitora to discussing strategy without missing a beat.

"What did you plan on doing when you caught up with them?" Mahiro asked curiously.

"Kill them and take their horses and supplies," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Kill them? Wait, are you talking about that squad that we hid from earlier? There are at least three dozen of them!" Benitora exclaimed.

"So? We don't have to take all of the horses."

Benitora was left speechless. From the deadpan expression he couldn't be sure if Hotaru was serious or joking.

"So, we take their horses and then what?" Mahiro pressed.

"Use them to catch up with the group of our allies being chased eastward," Antera said helpfully.

"How do you know they are pursuing our allies?" Benitora asked.

"Hotaru's been tracking their campfires at night."

"Tracking their campfires?" Benitora's brows drew together in confusion.

"He can sense fire like Shinrei can sense water. At night he takes stock of the fires and makes a map of the troop movements in his head," Antera explained patiently.

"In his head? How does he know which fires are from enemies and which are allies?" Benitora asked.

"Our enemies are chasing our allies," Hotaru said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Benitora couldn't even feel offended by the slight. He was too impressed by Hotaru's ability to perform such a feat. To keep track of all those fires and know which way they were all moving without a map to mark them on, it made his head hurt just to think about it.

The following day Hotaru led them to the force of horsemen he had been tracking. They surprised the men at dusk when they were settling in for their meal. The fight was short but brutal. Afterwards Hotaru casually sat at their fire and tested the meat sizzling away on a spit. Benitora's objections to eating the meal of men they just slaughtered were overruled and everyone sat and began to feast. Benitora resisted joining them for as long as he could, but eventually his complaining stomach and the irresistible scent of roasted meat drew him in.

After eating their fill they rearranged the supplies onto a pair of pack horses and chose others to ride. With that done they moved a short distance away to a place free of corpses to rest. The next day they set out on horseback. 

* * * 

Akira could feel the weather changing. The gusting wind was growing colder and it carried the scent of snow. As the weather worsened he caught the aroma of wood smoke and warned his companions that there might be a group of enemies encamped ahead of them. As they drew closer he detected the subtle scents of a village. They were still without the equipment needed to make a good camp, so he made the case for finding it and stopping for the duration of the coming storm.

Tokito and Okuni were dubious about the existence of a village and Akari was wary of approaching any humans, but the biting wind and the promise of snow it carried eventually convinced them to at least check things out. They reached the village by late afternoon. To their dismay there was a gang of warriors already there, terrorizing the residents. The four companions grimly decided that they would fight the men so that they could save and then shelter in the village.

Okuni slipped silently between the buildings to do reconnaissance. She returned shortly to report that there were just over twenty men holding the village hostage. They had already begun drinking and abusing women so they were ill prepared to defend against an attack.

"Perfect. Okuni and I will reduce their numbers while they are unaware of the danger. Once the alarm is raised we'll lead them into an ambush where you two will be waiting," Akari said decisively.

"I saw just the spot for the ambush. Follow me," Okuni said, and her steps quickly began heading away.

Tokito and Akira followed closely, moving as quietly as they could. Okuni led them to a small courtyard fed by a narrow alley. Akira and Tokito pressed against the mud brick wall to the side of the opening. The two trained assassins disappeared into the village and began their mission. Akira waited restlessly, eager to try out his newly honed ability. His daily training had been progressing well and he was ready to test himself in a real battle.

Akira felt his senses sharpening as the wait continued. The sound of the wind blowing through the buildings filled his mind with a vague image of his surroundings. He could hear Tokito's breath and the sounds of her every movement beside him as they waited. He familiarized himself with the feel of the energy she gave off, burning it into his mind so he wouldn't put her in danger when the time came to fight.

The wait seemed both interminable and brief, ending when a shout of alarm was raised. The alarm was quickly followed by the sound of running feet and clanking weapons. Okuni sped past followed by a gang of irate warriors who burst into the space in front of Akira. They were so loud and angry it was almost easy for Akira to perceive their movements and attack.

As he leaped out he could hear Tokito charging forward at the same time. He kept a bit of his awareness on her as he began to cut down the surprised barbarians. While the men reeled in surprise at the unexpected resistance Akari carved into their formation from behind. The vague sensation of being able to see his opponents grew clearer as Akira fought. He was still not nearly as dangerous as he had been before the injury, but he was more than a match for the drunken barbarians he faced.

When the fight was over they made their way to the center of the village. Akira was nearly overwhelmed by the fear and surprise from the villagers, after honing his senses during the fight the powerful emotions hit him like a wave.

"Where is the rest of your force?" a woman asked tentatively.

"This is everyone," Akari replied.

"You mean the four of you..." the woman's voice trailed off.

Akira could feel their disbelief as they looked at the group of three women and a blind man. He suppressed a wry smile at the irritation radiating from Tokito next to him.

"Well, we are in your debt for disposing of those ruffians. Please, I have food and warm beds in my home. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, we'll accept your kind offer," Akari replied for all of them.

Once they got to the woman's house they were provided warm meals and shown to a large room filled with the scents of people. Clearly, the family had crowded some members into a different space to allow their guests to use the main bedroom. As they were made at ease by their hosts it became obvious that Akari had rescued the woman's daughters from being raped. While their hostess fed them dinner and they introduced themselves to the family the storm picked up and the wind began whistling outside.

By morning the wind was howling and snow was piling up in drifts against the houses. Their hostess insisted they stay for the day and another night. She was quite clear that heading out into such a storm was suicidal. In spite of their desire to keep moving they had to agree that it would be unwise in such conditions. While they hunkered down to wait out the storm they couldn't help but worry about their companions and the enemies who might be closing in on them.

* * * 

A cold gust of wind made Yuya shield her face as her horse crested the rise. She could see higher mountains ahead of them and shivered in the cool air. Her attention was drawn toward the trail ahead. The man they had sent to scout the road was riding back toward them at a gallop. She tensed in anticipation of the news. She could feel Kyo's eagerness next to her as the man shouted that there were enemies ahead that would engage with them soon. Marcus ordered the men to prepare for battle and Kyo kicked his horse into a gallop as he charged ahead to meet the enemy.

A band of a few dozen horsemen rode into view. When they realized that they faced a force of two hundred they quickly tried to turn their horses and run. Bontenmaru shouted at the men that they couldn't let this group get away. Yuya felt a worm of fear in her belly. She knew that if even one of these men escaped they would be facing much tougher travel ahead.

Yuya's men ran their hardest, but unable to fight on horses they were virtually useless in the skirmish. Kyo loosed arrows at the undefended backs of the men riding until he was close enough to use his sword. He rode around a bend and Yuya kicked her own hose into a gallop, not wanting to let him out of her sight. Bontenmaru and Marcus shouted at her to not get ahead of the squad but she ignored them.

Rounding the bend she saw that Kyo had fought his way through the group and then wheeled to face them. The dozen or so men who were left drew their swords to fight. Yuya noticed an injured man near her training an arrow on Kyo and she drew her sword and cut him down before he could shoot. Her own men arrived, the thumping of their marching feet echoing in the rocky hills.

By the time they had gotten close enough to engage with the enemy Kyo was finishing off the last of them. They watched him ride towards them with scowls, anticipating scathing insults again.

"You're useless as infantry in this situation. You need to start learning how to fight from horseback," Kyo told them, his voice as commanding as a general.

Yuya looked at him in surprise. It was a good idea, she wished she had come up with it. Marcus frowned darkly, but Yuya could tell there were thoughts churning behind his eyes. Bontenmaru looked over the men speculatively. When they had all mounted and were back on the road her mentor leaned his head near Marcus and the two had a long conversation. When they came to a crossroad Marcus frowned northward at the dark and threatening clouds on the horizon.

"We should go south. The hills there are forested enough for us to make a sturdy camp for weathering that storm," he said.

"Who cares about a storm? We're going east," Kyo said.

"The blizzards in this region are deadly. You might be able to survive, but my men will die without shelter," Marcus said stoutly.

"We'll go south," Yuya broke in when Kyo looked ready to argue.

Kyo frowned at her darkly but she returned his glare with one of her own.

"I didn't save them just to have you force them to freeze to death," she said stoutly.

"Do what you want." Kyo looked away to end the discussion.

Yuya gave Marcus a small smile and he shouted the orders to the men. The group began heading south as the storm clouds behind them grew darker.

* * * 

Snow flurries began to blow in on the stiff wind from the north as Sasuke spotted Yukimura among the moving mass of horsemen and wove through the men between them to give his report.

"They outnumber us three to one but we're keeping ahead of them. They are letting us feel safe while they drive us toward something worse."

Yukimura nodded thoughtfully, his eyes distant as he mulled over possible strategies. Both turned their heads in surprise when Hachiun called for the band to halt and start setting up camp.

"It's only midday, why are we stopping?" Yukimura asked once he was close enough.

"There's a storm coming. If we're not ready before it hits we'll lose horses and men," Hachiun replied, most of his attention on the work.

"The enemy is right on our tail, we can't afford to stop early," Sasuke said.

"They're not impervious to weather. They know that they have to stop too. Besides, they're more interested in herding us than they are in attacking anyway," the grizzled warrior said.

Yukimura and Sasuke exchanged a dissatisfied look but knew that further argument was useless. The men set up their tents closer than usual, arranging them in a circle to corral the horses. As the winds began to howl and the snow started to pile into drifts Sasuke had to admit that Hachiun was right about the danger of the storm. It was nearly impossible to see in the blowing snow, and the wind was so cold it felt like icy needles were pricking his skin.

* * * 

Benitora grew increasingly concerned as the weather worsened. It was becoming difficult to see through the snow and his fingers and toes were going numb from the cold. When Shinrei finally motioned for them to stop he was despairing that they would not be able to make camp in such terrible conditions. He noticed that Mahiro was shivering horribly and wrapped his arms around her. Looking at the blueness of her lips and the frost clinging to her eyelashes he knew that she wouldn't make it through the night without shelter. As the realization came to him he began to feel truly afraid.

Shinrei started to chant and the snow blowing past them began to swirl around them instead. An unnatural bubble of calm formed where they were as the snow under Shinrei's control moved faster and faster. It began to pile up in a circle around them, slowly growing into a dome. He left only a small opening in the very top to release smoke from the fire that Hotaru was creating in the center of the odd shelter. The horses stamped their feet and began shuffling the snow away from the grass with their lips to eat.

Antera urged Santera to sit by the fire and then began to help Shinrei with dinner preparations. Benitora looked at the glistening white dome that protected them from the storm and once again was awed by the strange powers the priests possessed.

"Will you please continue my training as long as the storm continues? I want to do everything I can to be ready for the battle ahead," Benitora said seriously.

"You're past the phase of easy exercises, from this point on your training will test you to your limits. Are you willing to risk your life to become stronger?" Shinrei responded, his eyes glinting as cold as the ice that protected them from the storm.

"I am," Benitora vowed earnestly.

"So am I. There's no way I'll sit idle when I can be doing something," Mahiro added.

Benitora felt a spike of fear for her, but understood her determination and would not stand in her way. Shinrei nodded and said that they would begin after dinner.

* * * 

Yuya was amazed by the speed and efficiency of the work her men did. In a surprisingly short amount of time they had felled a small grove of trees and used the timber to construct a sturdy shelter. Once the central structure was complete they continued building, creating a pen for the horses and a perimeter wall in case of an attack.

"They're weak and slow, but your men sure can build a fort in short order," Kyo said, the barest hint of admiration in his voice.

"It's a good thing too. That storm looks like it's going to be nasty," Bontenmaru said, gazing northward.

"I hope everyone is okay," Yuya said, worry twisting her insides at the thought of her friends out in that weather.

"They'll be fine. I don't have any followers weak enough to drop dead from a little cold," Kyo said dismissively.

Yuya frowned at him, but his unswerving confidence in them was a small comfort. Boots crunching on the ground drew her attention to Marcus approaching from the direction of the shelter.

"Your quarters are ready. The men partitioned off the middle of the building and made a bed for you two," the commander said in a businesslike manner.

"Sounds good, let's check it out." Kyo turned and began heading for the wooden structure.

"Bed? Partition? Why the center of the building?" Yuya said, feeling her face flush.

"It's the warmest spot, it's also the safest in case of an attack," Marcus replied.

Yuya couldn't think of a single thing to say to that and Kyo called for her impatiently. She glanced at Bontenmaru guiltily and saw that he was already deep in conversation with Marcus. She had expected him to argue or at least glare, but he turned his back to her as he and the commander headed toward where the men were gathered.

Kyo yelled at her to hurry up and she broke into a run. When she was getting close she tripped on a rock hidden by the snow. Kyo caught her and lifted her into his arms, growling that she couldn't even walk properly. He ignored her protests that she was perfectly capable of walking and she had to admit to herself that she didn't really mind. The warmth of his body seeped through the layers of her clothing and she snuggled into his chest. His grip tightened slightly as his long legs carried them toward the shelter.

The storm raged for days. Yuya spent most of the time hunkered down with Kyo in their makeshift bedroom. Bontenmaru kept busy talking with Marcus and drilling the men in spite of the nasty weather. The horses needed to be kept warm and they had made the camp large enough that there was room to ride around the inside of the perimeter wall. She felt guilty about being idle while the rest were working, but Kyo seemed perfectly content to take advantage of the situation. She supposed she should be glad that he was not threatening to ride out into the snow alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Marcus announced himself outside of the makeshift curtain. Yuya cast about the area looking for her clothes but Kyo simply covered her with a blanket and told the man to enter. She glared at him as the fabric partitioning off their space flapped out of the way and her commander entered accompanied by a gust of cold air. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he reported that the storm was showing signs of easing and that they should be able to move out the following morning.

"That's great news. Thank you, Marcus," Yuya said, her relief briefly overcoming her discomfort.

He saluted and left. Yuya was glad to know they would be able to get moving soon, but a small part of her was sad that this peaceful time was going to come to an end. As if he read her mind Kyo threw the blanket off and rolled on top of her with a devilish look in his crimson eyes.

"Better make the most of our last night here."

Late that night the wind finally stopped. Yuya couldn't sleep and left the shelter to go for a short walk. The sky was clear and a full moon shone brightly. She made her way to the watch tower on the perimeter wall where a pair of men were on duty. They were surprised by her arrival and saluted nervously.

"You don't have to be so formal. I just wanted to walk a bit because I couldn't sleep," she said.

They shuffled out of the way and one said that she should enjoy the view in the moonlight. Yuya stepped to the edge of the tower and her breath caught at the sight before her. The mountains around them were blanketed in white and the snow reflected the ghostly light of the moon. The entire land seemed to be painted in tones of white, blue, and black.

"It's beautiful," Yuya breathed in awe.

"Pretty, yeah. But it's not going to be so nice once we start moving. Every enemy behind us will have a clear trail pointing right to our location," one of the men said ruefully.

"We'll just have to kill any that find us then," Yuya said, doing her best to mimic Kyo's bravado.

It apparently worked because the men broke into wide grins and saluted her again. Yuya felt herself blushing and snuggled into her jacket to hide her red cheeks. Starting to feel the chill, she bid them a good night and made her way back to the shelter. When she crawled into the makeshift bed Kyo grumbled about how long she had taken and, overcome with a mischievous impulse, she pressed her cold hands against the warm skin of the small of his back.

"Damnit, woman, were you playing in the snow?" Kyo growled, jerking away from her icy touch.

Yuya couldn't help but giggle in response. That only provoked him further. He rolled over and grabbed her cold hands to pin them over her head as he began to deliver his delicious punishments. She gave up on the idea of going back to sleep any time soon.

Yuya woke full of energy and excitement in spite of getting little sleep. They broke camp before the sun rose, while the earth was still bathed in mystical blue light. Watching the men gather Yuya was surprised to see them all bearing long lances. When she asked where they had come from Bontenmaru told her that the men had made them during the storm.

She was impressed by how much more comfortable and natural they seemed around their horses. Marcus commented that they had progressed surprisingly quickly. His eyes flicked from Yuya to Kyo and back, and he said that their ability to strengthen those who followed them must be more than just a rumor. They set out onto the snow covered road with a new sense of confidence.

The fresh snow sparkled dazzlingly when the sun rose. In spite of the beauty Yuya felt an increasing sense of anxiety over the large, clear trail they were leaving. Her fears were realized by midday when a force of horseman appeared behind them. The attack was repelled but they knew it wouldn't be the last. They increased their pace as much as they could but it was slow going in the fresh snow. The men pursuing them were able to move faster because they didn't have to break trail.

Yuya's small army was driven along by continued harrying attacks from behind. After several days they came to realize a force that greatly outnumbered their own was massing behind them. In spite of their best efforts they were unable to outrun the enemies and eventually had to choose a place to make a stand.

They rode until they found a narrow defile that gave them the best chances against a larger force. Some men immediately began planting lances in the ground in front of where they would take their stand, turning the space into a bristling thicket of sharp points. Other men set to work digging a trench behind the forest of lances as another line of defense against horses. Once he was sure the men understood their duties Marcus made his way to where Yuya was watching.

"You three need to ride out now. The men have grown stronger, but the most we can do against such a large force is buy you time to escape," the captain said bluffly.

"You want me to run and leave you to die? No way! I can't bear allowing that to happen again. Your preparations are perfect and the men have grown stronger. We have Kyo and I can help fight too, we can win this!" Yuya argued.

"I respect your feelings, but you don't understand the odds we're facing. You asked us to pledge our lives to you, understand that our greatest desire is to see you survive and achieve your goals. It was an honor to serve you as long as we did, but if it can only go this far at least let us die knowing that we bought something great with our lives," Marcus said resolutely, his face hard.

As Yuya continued to argue, Kyo and Bontenmaru approached and overheard. She was afraid they would side with Marcus, and thrilled when they joined her instead. Both felt that it was worth it to fight to win, not just delay. Marcus grudgingly accepted Bontenmaru's suggestion of Yuya staying until things were dire. He argued that the more time she had to get ahead the better her chances of survival were, but Kyo shut him down with his supreme confidence in his own strength.

Yuya's happiness over not having to leave was soon swallowed by anxiety when she heard the pounding hooves of the force bearing down on them. Marcus insisted she watch the battle from horseback, so she could gallop away if things got too dangerous. Kyo also mounted, and for once stayed beside her to wait until he was needed in the fight.

"I want to see how much stronger they've gotten," was his stated reason, though Yuya knew that keeping him in reserve was also their best strategy for victory.

Before long the enemy came into view, and mere moments later they had crashed into the forest of spears. The first line of horses and men fell, but those behind them just rode over the dead and dying. More bodies filled the trench and soon the shield wall was pressed by the attack. Yuya's men held against the assault. Marcus shouted orders while Kyo and Bontenmaru shot a steady stream of arrows over the line into the milling mass of enemies beyond.

Yuya focused on filling the battlefield with her power; willing her men to be strong and sure, while at the same time suppressing the strength of her enemies. The men held up well under the assault, but eventually the enemy pushed through the front line and Kyo and Bontenmaru rode in to help plug the gap. Injured men were dragged back and in spite of Marcus's demand Yuya leaped from her horse to tend to them. As the numbers began to overwhelm her ability to keep up she felt a desperate need to do more. She could feel the tide of the battle and knew it would turn against them if she wasn't able to heal her men faster.

Her heartbeat quickened as a strange feeling welled up inside of her. It frightened her but at the same time she needed it, so she let it consume her. A wave of power washed over her, filling her with thrumming energy that begged to be used. She extended her consciousness to the injured men and let that warm power flow into them, willing them to heal. She opened her eyes when she heard their exclamations of surprise and saw that all of the injured men were restored. They looked to her and bowed reverently and she somehow knew that her eyes had taken on the golden color again. She saluted the men and told them to return to the lines.

Still thrumming with energy, Yuya once again extended her consciousness to her men. This time to all of them, not just the injured. She increased their morale, strength, and accuracy. Almost immediately she realized that could feel it every time one was hurt. She felt it as if each wound was her own, and immediately, instinctively, healed each injury.

She was able to heal men who were injured, but was unable to save those struck by fatal blows. Once a life was gone it was beyond her ability to save. She was also unable to restore lost limbs, so her force was slowly whittled down. As she became more familiar with this new power, Yuya extended her consciousness even further, to read her enemies. When she did she felt a chill of fear. A large reserve force was moving in to reinforce the men holding her small army in place. She knew that when they arrived her men would be far too outnumbered to stand against the army facing them.

Yuya refused to accept that there was no path to victory. Continuing to pour herself into the battle, she desperately tried to think of a way to save everyone. She kept infusing her power into her men until she began to grow lightheaded, and still she pushed herself to do more. She couldn't let these men die.

Her vision grew foggy. Her perception of the battlefield came more from the energy she had filled it with than from her own eyes and ears. As despair was threatening to overwhelm her she felt a new energy arrive. She wondered if she was dreaming as she sensed two new groups of warriors arrive and execute a pincer attack.

Suddenly under attack by a force even larger than their own, the horsemen broke and began to run. As Yuya felt the threat to her men recede relief overwhelmed her and she collapsed to the ground. A vague awareness of her name being called was quickly swallowed by the darkness that enveloped her.


	33. Convergence

Looking at Yuya's pale face and limp form, completely unresponsive in the arms of a panicking Bontenmaru, Kyo felt like an invisible hand was squeezing his throat. The air didn't want to enter his lungs. He stood motionless, watching as his allies tried in vain to revive the woman who had unrelentingly worked her way into his heart.

"Put her down, shaking her won't help anything," a cool voice broke through the frantic babble and everyone turned to look at Hishigi, the mysterious priest who had led the force that saved them.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyo growled, grip tightening on the hilt of his sword out of a desire to cut down whatever was trying to take her away from him.

"Overuse of her power resulted in her consciousness becoming disconnected from her body. Her soul is wandering in a place between here and the underworld," the priest explained calmly.

"Can you bring her back?" Kyo asked, fighting to keep his voice level.

Hishigi knelt by her side and put a hand on her forehead. His eyes became distant for a moment before he retracted his hand and shook his head with a slight frown.

"She is too far for my reach," he said, standing and beckoning a few of his followers who stood nearby with a litter.

Kyo wanted to grab the man by the throat and demand he try harder. He wanted to grab Yuya and shake her until she opened her eyes. He took a deep breath and resisted, carefully sheathing his sword as his mind grasped for an action he could take that would actually do some good.

"What can we do?" Bontenmaru asked, his voice filled with the fear and desperation Kyo refused to acknowledge within himself.

"We must bring her to her mother, Kassandra. She has a greater aptitude than I at communicating with wandering souls, and the bond between mother and child will aid in the attempt," Hishigi replied in a businesslike tone as his men lifted Yuya and began walking eastward.

* * *

Benitora glanced back at the snow behind them, marveling at Shinrei's ability to erase every trace of their passage. His attention was drawn back to the front when Shinrei called for them to stop. The priest dismounted and stood with his eyes closed as he gathered energy. The snow settled on the ground around him began to tremble and lift into the air. A swirling motion began and quickly grew into a whirlwind, shaping the snow into a large ice dome to provide shelter for them again.

Hotaru was already getting a fire burning by the time it was finished, and soon enough their dinner was cooking. While he waited for their meal to cook Hotaru closed his eyes and extended his consciousness to map the campfires around them. When he was done he turned his face southwards curiously and said that they would be changing direction in the morning.

"Why? What did you find?" Benitora asked.

"Something interesting," Hotaru replied, reaching for the bowl Antera offered him and elaborating no further.

In the morning Hotaru began leading them southward. After a few days of riding they could see a mountain range in the distance. As they drew closer they could see that the mountains were not very tall, but they were rocky and rugged. Hotaru led them to a small trail that wound up into a narrow valley. Benitora's mouth fell open in surprise when they rode around a bend and a bustling military camp was revealed before them.

The men pointed and shouted, Benitora recognized them as soldiers from the Middle Kingdom. Yuan emerged from the command tent and marched toward them. His face broke into a wide smile when he saw Hotaru at the front of the group. They dismounted and handed their horses to soldiers who led them away while Yuan gave Antera a hug and asked Shinrei for an update.

Shinrei related the events of the two fights with the god kings, and the surprise attack that had scattered the allies. Yuan nodded, face thoughtful but not upset at the news. When Shinrei finished Yuan told them what he could about the coming battle. He had been given command over one of the hidden reserve armies, set to wait in the mountains until they were needed in the plain below. The vast majority of the forces were formed up in the valley, ready to face the horde that was heading south toward the border.

"How long will it take the horde to arrive?" Shinrei asked.

"Days. Four or five at most," Yuan replied.

"Have you heard anything about Yuya?" Benitora interjected, unable to restrain himself any longer.

"Hishigi was sent to intercept her and bring her here, but I haven't gotten word of their arrival yet," Yuan said.

The tightness in Benitora's chest eased only slightly. He was glad to hear someone was going to help her but couldn't stop worrying until he saw her well with his own eyes. He could feel Mahiro tensing beside him but couldn't stop himself from thinking about Yuya.

When their meal was done Yuan called for a horse. He told Shinrei that he would report their arrival to Fubuki and asked them to take over his position as leader and head fighter for this detachment of troops. Shinrei accepted and asked Yuan to take Antera and the young seer, who they had recently learned was named Santera, with him.

"No way! I've been with you this whole time, I'm not going to hide somewhere safe now," Antera said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Yuan looked to Santera, who withdrew from his crimson eyed gaze and clung to Antera fearfully. She had just begun to open up and talk with the other girl and looked terrified to be separated from her. Shinrei appeared ready to argue but Hotaru headed him off.

"If they want to stay, let them. It won't be any safer down there once the fighting starts," he said indifferently.

Shinrei frowned but Yuan shrugged in acceptance and vaulted onto his horse.

"If I don't come back you can assume you've been officially given my position here. Your orders are to wait until the signal to attack comes," he said before riding off into the mountains. 

* * * 

Hishigi set a measured pace for the ride over the treacherous mountain road. Kyo burned with impatience, but every time Yuya was jostled in her litter he was reminded why they couldn't go any faster. With every passing day her face lost a bit of color and vitality, he felt like he was watching her slowly slip away and it made him want to howl in frustration.

His teeth ground at the memory of the enthralling feeling of the power surging through him during the battle, the power she had given him, the power he had taken without a thought for what it might do to her. He hadn't realized she was giving too much until the awareness of her presence disappeared from his mind in a blink.

For the first time he cursed the fact that his strength was only useful for destruction. If he had even a fraction of her ability he could give her some of his own energy, but his repeated attempts had been completely fruitless. His knuckles cracked as his grip on the reins tightened, the only thing he could do was wait and hope Hishigi's belief that her mother could save her was correct.

* * * 

The clopping of horses hooves echoed off the rock around them. The sounds formed a picture of a narrow path flanked by tall mountains in Akira's head. A feeling of unease over the possibility of either an ambush or avalanche wouldn't leave him. Tural, the son of the woman who had sheltered them for three long days during the storm, knew the mountains well and was confident about his path. But he was a shepherd, unused to the ways of bandits and soldiers.

"Relax, Akira. I won't let anyone sneak up on us," Akari commented out of the blue.

Akira scowled. He was not happy about being read so easily, and was even less happy about the attempt to comfort him. He had always hated being pitied, and couldn't stand being seen as the weakest fighter in the group.

A few days later, as they were drawing close to their destination, Akari called a halt to the group and told them to hide. She left her horse behind and went out into the snow on foot, alone, to scout the enemies she had detected. When she returned she informed them that there were at least two legions traveling east on the other side of the ridge.

"They're probably headed for the larger city to the north of the trade post we're aiming for," Tural said, though his voice betrayed a bit of nervousness.

"Let's hope they are, but just in case we should hurry. If they're going to the same place as us we need to get there first so we can be gone before they arrive," Akari said.

Pushing the horses to their limit, the group was able to reach their destination in a day and a half. They thanked Tural, who told them he was the one who should be expressing his gratitude. They parted ways with him at the horse market and made their way into the city.

The companions found an inn to stay in while they got supplies and information for the trip ahead. Akira and Tokito were forced to stay in their room while the others did the work. Akira couldn't deny that he needed the rest, but he knew that Tokito needed it even more. When she offered to help him train he declined, and asked her to tell him about how she had met Master Lu instead. Tokito was hesitant at first, but as the story began to unfold her voice became more sure.

"When I was a child my parents were killed during a riot, I was left all alone. I lived on the streets and picked pockets to survive. Until the day I tried to pick Master Lu's pocket. I thought he would be an easy mark because he was blind. He caught me effortlessly, but instead of giving me a beating he took me home with him and made me his student. He saved my life and taught me everything I know."

Akira remembered the first night he'd met her, the desperation in her eyes as she spoke of rescuing her master. He was glad that he had chosen to help her. It was difficult to imagine what his life would be like without her in it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Okuni and Akari returning with supplies and news. They reported that soldiers from the Golden Empire had arrived in the city and they needed to get out quickly. They all dressed in drab, hooded cloaks to hide their faces before retrieving their horses and heading for the gate out of town. They passed by a group of soldiers but luckily the men were more interested in finding a bar to drink in than looking for enemies.

* * * 

Yuya wandered through an ephemeral dreamscape. She felt as if she had been lost in the mist for years, so long she no longer remembered why she needed to find her way out. Her colorless surroundings seemed to sap her curiosity, leaving her apathetic and listless. Suddenly a clear voice pierced the haze around her, calling her name insistently. Yuya looked around, wondering where the voice could have come from.

The voice continued to call, growing louder and more demanding. The sound of it rekindled Yuya's desire to get out of this featureless place. There was something important she had to do. There were important people she had to see. She couldn't stay here any longer. She began to run, yelling, searching for the person who was beckoning her. That voice was familiar. An identity came to her and she called out.

"Mother! Mother I'm here! How do I get out? I can't find you!" Yuya yelled into the mists swirling around her.

"Wake up, child. You must wake up now, Yuya," the soft voice coaxed.

"I can't! I can't escape from this place!" Yuya cried out in frustration.

"Just open your eyes, child. Open your eyes and come back to us," the voice urged.

"But they're already open! I don't understand! How do I get out?" Yuya wailed hopelessly.

"Damn it woman! Open your eyes!" Kyo's voice roared, reverberating through Yuya's strange prison so strongly it felt as if the very air around her trembled.

Yuya's chest tightened painfully. The haziness in her mind cleared and she remembered all of the reasons she had to escape. Her will surged back into life and she used it to fight against the gloomy fog surrounding her. A glimmer of color and light called to her and she reached for it. Pushing with all of her might toward the warmth and away from the colorless void that was holding her captive.

Yuya opened her eyes. Two faces hovered over her, one with green eyes and a gentle smile and the other with crimson eyes and an impatient frown. Her mind still felt foggy and she struggled to think of what to say. Her stomach growled insistently and she blushed.

"Can I have some food?" she asked bashfully.

Her mother laughed musically and stood gracefully to leave the tent. Yuya pushed herself up, surprised by how weak and heavy her body felt.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Ten days," Kyo replied, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Ten?" Yuya repeated in shock.

His eyes narrowed and he nodded shortly, saying nothing. His whole body radiated tension in a way she had never seen before. She reached for his hand but at that moment her mother returned and she pulled back. She could smell the steaming bowl of soup from where she sat and her overwhelming hunger took her full attention.

Between bites she asked what had happened while she was sleeping. Her mother explained that Hishigi's army had made it in time to save them, and then had escorted them to the battlefield where they now were. Yuya looked at her in confusion at the mention of a battle, and Kassandra continued to explain about the gathering horde and the looming confrontation. As she was finishing her explanation the tent flap opened to reveal an unexpected face. Yuya's mouth fall open at the sight of her friend and one-time suitor.

"Yuya's awake?" Kouta asked, his voice both excited and relieved.

"Kouta? What are you doing here?" Yuya asked in surprise.

Kouta rushed forward as if to hug her but hesitated when Kyo bristled. He settled for sitting next to her and taking her hand instead.

"Sakura finally wrote us a letter. She told us everything about you and Kyo, and asked us to come lend our strength for the coming battle," Kouta said.

"Sakura?" Yuya asked.

"My aunt. Kyo's mother," Kouta said.

Yuya remembered the sad story of Kyoshiro's missing daughter and looked over at Kyo with her eyes widening. His frown deepened but he said nothing.

"Is anyone else here? What about our friends?" Yuya asked.

"Benitora and Mahiro are camped in the mountains with Hotaru, Shinrei, Antera, Santera, and one of the reserve armies. None of the others have arrived yet," Kassandra supplied.

"Yet?" Yuya asked hopefully.

"I cannot see everything, but I am confident they will come. They are fated to be here for the coming battle."

"How long until it happens?" Yuya asked.

"Two or three days. The horde is drawing near," Kassandra said.

"I need to get up and help," Yuya said, feeling bad about sleeping for so long when the situation was so dire.

Yuya tried to stand. Her mother reached out to stop her but Kyo's hand reached her first and pressed her back down firmly.

"You need to stay here until you're stronger. There is something you need to understand before you attempt to use your powers again," Kassandra said firmly.

Picking up on the change in atmosphere, Kouta excused himself.

"You nearly killed yourself in that battle. You were drawing on the power of your own soul to strengthen your army. If Hishigi hadn't arrived when he did you would have extended yourself too much and lost your life. You may have divine power, but you are not a god, Yuya. You need to understand your limitations," Kassandra lectured sternly.

Yuya looked down at her lap, her fingers worrying at her blanket nervously. She had felt herself crossing a line in the battle, but she had been unwilling to stop for fear of her men dying.

"I don't want to be a coldhearted monster who throws away the lives of the men who swore to follow me," Yuya said quietly.

"You don't have to be a monster, but you do have to be a pragmatist. Ordering men to die for a good cause is not the same as throwing their lives away, you should understand that by now," Kassandra said, her voice gently chiding.

"I know," Yuya mumbled, unable to raise her eyes.

"If you are going to use your power to influence the morale of your men you must recognize when you can stand your ground and when you need to retreat. Kyo, Bontenmaru, and Marcus should have known that battle was unwinnable but they kept on fighting because of you. Your refusal to back down could have doomed you all."

Yuya bit her lip, feeling the weight of their reproving gazes on her. She hadn't realized that she had such a strong hold over them. Her memory of the battle was not very clear but the knowledge that her inexperience and stubbornness could have gotten them all killed made her feel a chill deep in her heart.

"Think, for a minute, about how Kyo would have felt if you spent the last of your life driving him to fight a battle that he could not win for you. What good would that do for anyone?" Kassandra continued relentlessly.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the horrible feeling brought upon by that thought. She glanced over at Kyo and noticed for the first time how tired he looked. When his eyes locked onto hers she could see the toll the worry for her had taken on him. He said nothing, but his beautifully expressive eyes pleaded with her to never do such a thing again.

A lump rose in her throat and she fought to hold back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. Her mother made a comforting sound and patted her on the leg gently before rising.

"Take this time to rest and meditate on your limits. We need you ready for battle when the time comes," Kassandra said as she left.

As the flap closed behind her the tent was filled with silence. Yuya couldn't think of anything to say and Kyo certainly wasn't going to be the first to speak. While she agonized over the right words his breathing changed subtly. She looked over and was surprised to see that his eyes had closed. As she looked at his sleeping face she noticed the dark smudges under his eyes and realized that he must be utterly exhausted.

Yuya felt her own head growing heavy and lay back down with a sigh. After biting her lip for a moment in indecision she reached out to grasp Kyo's hand. His eyes snapped open and she tugged gently. He watched her motionlessly for a moment before the tension in his shoulders relaxed slightly and he allowed her to pull him into the blankets with her.

He lay on his back and pulled her close with one arm as she snuggled into his chest with a small sigh. As she rested one hand over his heart his fingers closed over her wrist and slowly began kneading their way down her forearm toward her elbow. The gentle massage and his comforting warmth filled her with a pleasant sense of drowsiness.

She was drifting off to sleep when a quiet murmur made her wonder if she had already started dreaming, "Don't leave me behind, Yuya. Don't go somewhere I can't follow."

* * *

When evening rolled around Yuya was allowed to leave the tent to have dinner with everyone. Bontenmaru was waiting outside, having been in a meeting while she was awake he'd missed his chance to see her. His face was haggard from worry and overwork and Yuya couldn't help feeling guilty over putting him through so much.

Behind Bontenmaru, Yuya was surprised to see Nobuyuki and the nine ninja Yukimura had left behind in the Kingdom of the Sun. Next to them was a cluster of Mibu clan members, Sakura stood among them with everyone hovering around her protectively. Yuya's mother, Kassandra, stood next to Yuan who smiled at her fondly. Hishigi and Fubuki were a short distance from everyone else, watching impassively. Everyone's eyes were locked on Yuya and she felt herself blushing over the attention.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, I promise I will be more careful in the next battle," she said apologetically.

Her words seemed to break the dam holding everyone back, and they began to fuss over her with either comforting or cautionary words. Until Fubuki stepped forward with an air of quiet authority and suggested they head to dinner. Yuya's appetite had returned with a vengeance and she tucked into the feast before her heartily. While they ate a messenger arrived with news about Yukimura's group heading for the pass that led through the mountains to the battlefield. They were moving at full speed and had the entire horde bearing down on them. Jing appeared from the camp, looking anxious. He asked if there was any news about Akari and was disappointed to hear that there wasn't.

"Worrying about Akari is a waste of time. She's tough enough to take care of herself," Kyo said gruffly.

"My belief in her strength has nothing to do with my fear for her safety. Worrying about the one you love is only natural," Jing replied, unbothered by Kyo's rough attitude.

Kyo frowned at him but Jing was unaffected. When the meal was over they continued to sit and drink and talk. Yuya felt her eyelids growing heavy but tried to fight it because she was interested in the conversation. Eventually she nodded off in spite of her best efforts. She was vaguely aware of someone lifting her up and carrying her to bed.

* * * 

Sasuke rode beside Yukimura. They were pushing the horses as hard as they could to stay ahead of the massive horde closing in on them but he knew the tired animals wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. A small mountain range loomed in front of them and he planned on using the treacherous ground to get himself and Yukimura to safety. While looking for a path for himself and his master to escape, he saw a large defensive wall looming ahead of them.

The road they were following led to a gate in the fortification, and to everyone's surprise it was open. The guard posts were empty and the wall seemed to be abandoned. In spite of that it was well maintained and didn't have the air of a ruin. Sasuke smelled a trap and became even more alert, looking for attacks and possible escape routes for himself and Yukimura.

Hachiun ordered his men to close the gate and block it to slow the men pursuing them before they continued down out of the mountains. As the plain below came into view Sasuke felt his stomach drop at the scene. A massive army stood before them, their strictly organized formations ready for battle. Sasuke recognized the look of the Middle Kingdom's armor and standards. He wondered if these people would view them as enemies or allies and his planning for how to get Yukimura to safety was adjusted to cope with the new variables.

At that time news came up the lines that the enemy had been spotted. The horde had already broken through the gate and was bearing down on their smaller force. They kicked their horses into a gallop, riding toward the battle formation ahead of them. They didn't have time to be cautious about whether they were enemies or not.

As he began to prepare a smoke bomb to throw Sasuke noticed a shadow moving swiftly through the grass and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yukimura! Ride straight ahead, there is a plan in place for this," a familiar voice hissed from the grass between Sasuke and his lord.

After delivering the message the ninja continued toward the approaching enemy, joined by several more shadows moving stealthily through the tall grass. Sasuke noticed a satisfied glimmer in Yukimura's eyes and frowned at him.

"You sent for everyone? You knew they'd be here and didn't tell me?" he asked reproachfully.

"I didn't know they'd be here, this timing is just good luck," Yukimura replied lightly.

Sasuke looked ahead at the mass of infantry blocking the way. The formation directly in front of them moved as one to create an opening for their desperate force to ride through. As they passed through the lines of infantry the men to either side of them drew and loosed arrows at the mass of enemies on their heels.

They continued at a gallop until they reached a large open area between the first line and the second. There was enough room for them to pull to a stop without preventing the rest of the force behind them from getting to safety. As their horses milled in the sudden peace Sasuke noticed a pair of familiar figures moving through the second line.

Yuya ran toward them with her hair streaming out behind her. She looked thin and pale but her smile was as radiant as always. Sasuke jumped off of his horse and was surprised when she folded him into a tight embrace.

"Sasuke! Yukimura! I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried happily.

Sasuke pushed himself out of her arms in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks heat from the unexpected display of affection.

"Where's my warm reception?" Yukimura asked her with a roguish smile.

"Get any any ideas and I'll kill you," Kyo growled as he marched up, the glimmer of amusement in his eyes was the only hint that his threat was empty.

Yukimura's smile widened as he turned to greet the irascible warrior. There was a crackling moment of tension between them as they sized each other up. Sasuke felt his own blood beginning to rise in excitement at noticeable increase in Kyo's strength. Remembering Yukimura's display back in the desert he couldn't help but feel a thrill at the prospect of the two samurai dueling. 

Hachiun's heavy steps drew their attention as the clan leader approached and saluted Kyo. Relief and pride warred with exhaustion in the grizzled clan leader's face.

"Your Majesty, my heart soars to see you and the Queen well. My men will be ready for you to command after a day of rest."

Kyo's mouth twisted skeptically as his eyes roved over the ragged and worn force of barbarians, "Right. My first command is for you to stay out of the fight until you're needed."

Hachiun opened his mouth as if to argue, then appered to think better of it and saluted again before withdrawing with his men. 

"Is anyone else with you?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit surprised that no other companions had arrived.

Yukimura nodded thoughtfully as Yuya told him where everyone was and how they were doing. As she talked they made their way to the command center. When they reached the platform where the generals were gathered to watch the battle Yukimura was surprised to see Nobuyuki among them. 

"Brother, it is good to see you. I hope everything is well back home," his stiff tone conveyed his discomfort with leaving the fief undefended. 

"You need not fear for the safety of our lands, they are being looked after by trusted friends. When I received word of the gravity of this battle I felt the need to come and lend what aid I could," Nobuyuki reassured his younger brother.

Yukimura nodded in understanding and the two brothers immediately put their heads together and began discussing conditions and strategy. 

* * * 

The more days that passed after Yukimura's arrival the more worried Yuya became about her friends who were still missing. As those days passed the force of horsemen facing them grew dramatically to fill the other side of the plain. A large red tent was erected in the center of the horde. When the Crimson King arrived to take up residence everyone could feel the change in the air of the battlefield. His presence brought increased morale and ferocity to his men and spread fear among their enemies.

Yuya observed the fighting from the tall platform that had been erected to give the generals a good view of the battlefield. She watched with her heart in her throat as the enemies pushing against the defensive line broke through and began rampaging among the ranks of the soldiers.

Her eyes sought out Kyo among the men mounted below. She was able to find him easily because of his red lacquered armor. He looked tiny from such a distance. He was with the men waiting in reserve in case of a breach in the line. The signal for them to engage was sounded and they began charging forward toward the melee where the line was broken. While she watched nervously, Yukimura and Sasuke stepped up beside her. Both looked like the few days of rest they'd gotten since their arrival had restored them entirely.

"They don't need any help from you," Yukimura said firmly.

Yuya looked over with a slight blush. She had been preparing herself to lend Kyo and his men her energy even though she had been forbidden from doing so.

"Not only do you need to understand your own limitations, you need a better understanding of when your help is needed and when it isn't," the lord continued, echoing the admonition her mother had made.

Yuya nodded and to her surprise Yukimura began to explain the situation below in a way that made it easy for her to understand that Kyo and the rest would be fine without her help. It was a cold sort of logic, the kind that she had seen in the version of herself that had been able to achieve victory over Kyo and his army in her visions.

As she listened she watched Kyo and his force of men repel the enemy incursion. The men from the second line moved forward to take the place of the disordered and exhausted first line, and soon Kyo and his cavalry unit were riding back toward the command center.

Yukimura could sense her impatience and he finished his lesson as Kyo drew close. Yuya thanked him and ran down from the platform. Kyo dismounted, covered in blood but grinning fiercely, and she threw herself unabashedly into his arms.

As more days passed with very little ground being given or taken Yuya was increasingly on edge. The generals seemed to have everything in control but she couldn't help feeling like they were missing something. She brought her concerns up to her mother, who was serving as the seer advising the generals.

"My visions aren't infallible. They have been useful for predicting the movements of the horde and the Crimson King, but I have been unable to see the Golden Emperor and his legions. The generals have reserve forces and backup plans, but it is true that there is a large unknown factor that will probably turn into a problem eventually," Kassandra said.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Yuya asked anxiously.

"Nothing that hasn't already been done. Even with the help of divination, war is an unpredictable thing."

Yuya frowned unhappily. The unease in her chest worse than it had been before. Her mother smiled and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"You must have trust in yourself and your companions. A great deal of preparation has gone into this battle. It won't be easy, it is unlikely that we will make it through without losing any friends, but I have faith that we will succeed in the end," Kassandra said.

Yuya nodded, knowing that victory was their only option. She hardened her resolve and did her best to banish the uncertainty that was plaguing her.

The next morning while she was getting ready the golden badge awarded to Kyo by Pingyang fell out of Yuya's bag. She picked it up to put it away. As she looked down at the symbol of power and authority a whim struck her and she slipped it over her head and settled it on her chest. Yukimura noticed the badge Yuya was wearing when she went to the morning gathering and teased her about being a general.

"I just felt like wearing it today," she said with a winsome smile.

While they were laughing together a messenger arrived and declared that a small group of people had appeared at the western front claiming that a large army was behind them. Yuya felt a thrill of simultaneous hope and fear, and started running toward her horse. Bontenmaru issued a quick order and Marcus had her men ready to go by the time her horse was saddled and she was ready to ride. Kyo was the first to be mounted and sat looking impatient as the rest got ready. Yuya surveyed her small army and felt a strange bubbling excitement as she wheeled her horse and kicked it to a gallop.

When she drew close to the western edge of the battlefield Yuya saw a disparate group of four people surrounded by armed men and her face broke into a wide smile. She didn't even wait for her horse to come to a full stop before flinging herself out of the saddle and pushing her way through the surprised soldiers.

Akira blushed deeply when Yuya hugged him tightly. She threw her arms around Tokito next, the girl was stiff for a moment before returning the hug somewhat tentatively. Okuni only had eyes for Kyo but Akari actually looked pleased to receive a hug from Yuya.

"There are at least six legions marching this way, they're less than a day behind us," Akira said, his voice tense.

"Prepare a defensive line!" Yuya yelled to the soldiers clustered around them.

"My men do not answer to you! Our scouts have reported nothing about such a force. We will maintain our positions until we receive orders from central command," the squad commander retorted stiffly.

"Don't be an idiot! Your men's lives are at stake! Get them turned to face this threat now!" Yuya shouted at him.

"Who are you to issue orders to me?" the commander asked in outrage.

Yuya rounded on him and pointed at the badge of generalship she wore, "I'm an Imperial General and Guardian of the Northern Border! I think I outrank you, Captain."

The man's eyes widened momentarily, then his face slowly turned a red so deep it was nearly purple. He sputtered an apology and begin issuing orders to his men. Yuya turned back to her friends and blushed at the looks of surprise and amusement that faced her.

"Well done, your Highness. Shall we head to the front to provide cover for them to complete their maneuver?" Marcus said.

Yuya frowned at the mountains looming to the west, the pervasive feeling of unease increased and she nodded.

"Go, but don't throw your lives away. I'm going to need you in the days to come."

Marcus saluted and began issuing orders to her small army. While he did so she heard the sound of more horses approaching and turned to see Jing leading his cavalry toward them at a gallop. He flung himself out of his saddle and ran to lift Akari up in a hearty embrace. She tutted at him modestly, but Yuya could see the heat in her cheeks and sparkle in her eyes and knew that Jing's feelings were no longer one sided.

"My lady, you made me wait so long I was afraid my heart wouldn't last," Jing said after he finally put her down, his voice husky with emotion.

"Well, I would have been here faster but there were a couple of kids who needed some help," Akari said with a fond smile for Tokito and Akira.

Then her expression turned businesslike as she began to explain the situation to him. Jing quickly issued orders to his own men, who rode out to work together with Marcus. A very stern Bontenmaru and stone faced Kyo flanked Yuya as she watched from a safe distance.

* * * 

Akira stood to the side as the information brought by his group was put to use in the deployment of the troops. As his relief over having made it to their allies in time began to fade his emotions roiled chaotically. He was deeply happy to know that Yuya was safe, but the attraction he had once felt for her was gone.

Akira realized that his feelings for Yuya had changed irrevocably. Without his sight he could feel the immensity of the power dwelling within her, a power that she herself was not yet fully aware of, and for some reason the knowledge of it burned away any romantic feelings he had for her. He could no longer see her dazzling eyes and sparkling smile, he could only sense the part of her that wasn't human. It was glaringly obvious just how unfit for him she was.

The pain it caused was a strange sensation, more regretful and nostalgic than anything else. The person that he had loved was gone, and the being who stood beside him now was not something he could love. In his mind's eye she shone with a golden light that demanded respect and obedience, a coercive light that was somehow cold despite its warm color.

In contrast Kyo burned with a crimson fire, a more honest power that overawed with its ferocity. Somehow with his vision gone, he was drawn more to Kyo than he was to Yuya. That blazing strength called to him, challenged him, and inspired him to attain a level of skill worthy of facing it in battle. It reminded Akira of his fierce desire to defeat Kyo someday. The desire that had caused him to follow before his infatuation with Yuya blinded him. Strangely, now that he was blind that was stripped away and his original goal shone before him. He would grow strong enough to defeat Kyo, not out of loyalty to his family or the need to return to them, but out of a pure desire to fight evenly with the strongest man in the world.


	34. The Fateful Battle

Benitora watched the surging back and forth of the battle below nervously. Somehow Hotaru and Shinrei were able to see well enough to understand what was happening down there and they had said that Yuya had taken charge of the flank and was leading the defense against the new attack. Benitora wanted to rush down and help but Shinrei forbade him, threatening to kill him if he revealed their location.

He was forced to watch from afar as Yuya's force of cavalry delayed the attacking legion long enough for the infantry to maneuver into a defensive line. Once they were marshaled and ready the cavalry broke away and rode back to safety, leaving the infantry to stand against the newly arrived force. Benitora couldn't help letting out a whoop of triumph at Yuya's victory. 

Hotaru and Shinrei seemed unimpressed, acting as if they knew that it would turn out that way all along. They returned to their command tent to continue planning possible attacks. Benitora found Mahiro watching over Antera and Santera and joined them.

"How did it go?" Mahiro asked.

"They held back the attack, but it was a close run thing," Benitora said.

Mahiro nodded as if she had expected no less and Benitora wondered if he was the only one who had been worried. The scent of food drew his attention and he joined the rest around a fire to eat.

The following morning they woke to the sounds of combat and once it was light enough to see they realized the Golden Emperor had arrived and his forces had attacked before sunrise. The golden legion had pushed through the first line and were engaged with the second as more forces were diverted to bolster the western defense.

Benitora could see that the second line was barely holding. He noticed a band of warrior priests charging toward them and knew they would break through. As he prepared to convince Shinrei to order the attack Hotaru stepped to the edge of the rock outcrop and raised his arms. He unleashed a blast of fire that melted the frozen river between the charging cavalry and the struggling defensive line. The front line of the cavalry was burned to ash while those behind them were suddenly floundering in water or mired in mud.

Shinrei then used the water to create a force of fighters who attacked the suddenly chaotic front line. The diversion allowed the reinforcing soldiers to arrive and get into formation. Benitora let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Hotaru and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an earsplitting scream. Covering his ears he turned to look for the source and saw Santera clutching at her head.

Her golden eyes blazed and she attacked Antera with bestial ferocity, scratching and biting like a maddened animal. Benitora started to run toward her, vaguely aware of Hotaru and Shinrei cursing in surprise. The air around him was suddenly filled with a loud buzzing and he saw pebbles rising off the ground. Then came a blinding light and it felt as if the world was being torn apart.

* * * 

From her spot on the raised platform Yuya had a clear view of her father taking the field of battle. She saw his forces push through their defensive line and then felt a surge of triumph when Hotaru and Shinrei stopped the advance. Her father waved a hand dismissively and their magic was destroyed in an instant.

In the next instant she felt a pressure like a vise clamping around her head. Recognizing the sensation of her father trying to overwhelm her mind she fought back, drawing on her training and stubborn will to drive him away. After a moment the awful feeling dissipated and she shuddered in horror at the thought of loosing herself to him again.

Yuya could feel her father's irritation, she watched as he turned toward her friend's position in the mountains and raised his hand. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in fear. From the clear sky a bolt of lightning struck the rock outcrop where Hotaru and Shinrei stood and they were tossed aside like rag dolls. Yuya's fear for her friends was quickly subsumed by greater terror when the Golden Emperor turned toward her and the command platform where she stood with the leaders of the Middle Kingdom's army.

"He's going to hit us next!" Yuya yelled.

As the words left her mouth the air around them was suddenly filled with an intense charge that lifted the hair and clothes of everyone on the platform. Kyo grabbed her and leaped off the edge of the platform as the bolt of lightning struck. Watching over his shoulder time seemed to slow as the wood of the massive structure was reduced to smoke and splinters. Bodies were thrown in all directions as the command center was destroyed.

Kyo landed on his feet with Yuya cradled in his arms. She was briefly blinded by the flash of light. Blinking and shaking her head she desperately looked around for her friends and mother.

Kassandra stood nearby with Fubuki hovering near her, looking perfectly unperturbed. Sakura was the only one who looked less bothered, her hand still on Hishigi's arm from when he had carried her to safety. Sasuke crouched next to Yukimura, whose face was calm but his eyes glittered angrily. Fubuki frowned at some of the smoking corpses and shook his head regretfully.

"Yukimura, I'm afraid you'll have to take over command of the army," he said in a businesslike manner.

The general nodded curtly and issued an order to his ninja to fan out across the battlefield and bring him reports on the situation. While they were in the midst of their planning Yuan's eyes suddenly blazed brightly and he drew his sword and attacked Yuya from behind without warning.

Kyo reacted just in time to prevent her from being cut in half. Yuan roared, all reason gone from him as he flew into a berserk fury. Kyo gritted his teeth and pushed back the maddened warrior priest. Yuya stumbled backward, tears forming in her eyes as she watched the fight. Yuan threw himself at Kyo, not caring at all about the wounds he received as he attacked.

While they fought Yukimura's ninja began to return with dire news. The Crimson King had led a charge that broke through the northern line and the Golden Emperor's charge had been reorganized and pushed through the secondary defensive line in the west. Yukimura frowned darkly, casting an impatient look toward Kyo and Yuan.

"I need Kyo at the head of a reserve force to push back his father and Yuya at the head of another to ride west and do the same against her father, and I need them there now," Yukimura said darkly, looking at the clashing warriors.

Yuya felt the bloodlust rise in Yukimura's ninja as they turned as one to target Yuan. She felt her chest tighten in fear, not wanting to see the man who had been such a good teacher to her die.

"Let us handle this," Fubuki said, stepping forward and putting a hand between the ninja and Yuan.

They backed off a little, but their focus and impatience didn't diminish. Fubuki and Hishigi flanked Yuan and Kyo and began chanting. Working together they cast a binding spell that restrained the berserk warrior priest. Yuya rushed toward Kyo, wanting to check on his wounds, but Yukimura stopped her with a sharp order.

"Yuya, you need to head out with Marcus and Bontenmaru right now. If you don't push your father back all will be lost. Same goes for you Kyo, your job is arguably even more important," Yukimura ordered.

Yuya turned away from Kyo reluctantly, but she could feel the need for her to do as Yukimura said so she broke into a run. She noticed Akira and Tokito joining Bontenmaru next to her. She was worried about the two of them, but knew things were too dire to turn down any help offered. As she reached Marcus and her horse, Taihaku rode up with a cavalry unit to join them. Together they all began to gallop westward, toward her father and his legions.

* * * 

Sasuke wanted to stay by Yukimura's side, but his lord ordered him to accompany Kyo. He looked up questioningly and Yukimura issued a quick explanation.

"You need to make sure Kyo listens to his orders and retreats when the reinforcements arrive. We don't want him to trigger the final confrontation early by refusing to back down from a duel with the Crimson King." 

Sasuke accepted his orders and began laying out strategies for getting Kyo to back down as he ran for his horse. He saw Akari and Okuni close behind Kyo and Jing heading their way with his cavalry and joined them. They rode for the chaos at the front, passing by the train of injured men limping or being carried away for treatment.

As they drew closer the roar of battle grew, the shouts and screams of the fighting and dying blending with the clash of steel into a cacophony that was so loud it was disorienting. Sasuke drew his weapon as they approached the chaos of the melee. Kyo drove into the swirling violence with a fierce grin. A ripple went through the field of battle when he arrived. Their enemies fell back and their allies surged forward with a roar.

Jing used Kyo's influence to the utmost, ordering his own cavalry to strike where the momentum was beginning to shift. While the fighting intensified another presence, even more fearsome than Kyo, appeared on the field. The Crimson King charged through his own ranks, uncaring of injuring or killing his followers as he rushed to attack Kyo.

The powerful attack forced Kyo to unleash his full strength. By doing so he was able to survive but his horse was killed. Rising, Kyo attacked without hesitation, managing to unhorse his father but not injure him. The two stood and faced each other in a cleared out circle, the rest of the warriors having pulled away to give them space.

Sasuke was awed by the Crimson King's sheer power, but he was even more impressed by Kyo's ability to stand against him. Even at full power Kyo was no match for his father in strength, but he made up for it with speed and technique. Seeing through his father's moves, Kyo stepped past an attack and struck.

Once he was injured the Crimson King grew enraged and his power increased tenfold. The normal soldiers were driven back by the sheer energy of the fight. Sasuke's horse began to panic and he had to dismount and allow it to run, briefly hoping that it wouldn't trample any of the soldiers on their side. He felt Okuni and Akari appear beside him, both watched Kyo fight with a mixture of rapture and anxiety.

"We need to get him to withdraw when the reserves arrive!" Sasuke shouted to be heard over the din of battle.

"It won't be easy," Akari said, eyebrows drawing together as she judged Kyo's war-mad expression.

"If Kyo doesn't withdraw it could cost not just his own life, but the whole battle. We need to get him away at the right time," Sasuke insisted.

"I have an idea. When the time comes I'll create an opening for you two to get him away," Okuni said, her eyes hard with steely determination.

Sasuke frowned at her dubiously. He didn't doubt her devotion to Kyo but wondered just what she thought she could do as one of the weakest fighters in their group. Shrugging, he came up with a few backup plans of his own, watching the fight and waiting for the moment to act. He noticed that Jing and his men were making progress driving back the enemies and knew the time would come soon.

Sasuke's eyes were drawn back to Kyo's fight with his father. The air around them shimmered with the intensity of the bloodlust and power being exuded. The Crimson King roared in rage as he rampaged. Kyo laughed maniacally as he dodged, blocked, and attacked. Sasuke felt his own blood burning at the danger and intensity of the confrontation. He was terrified but at the same time wanted nothing more than to dive into the middle of that battle and rampage along with the two of them.

He became aware of a rumbling sound approaching and tore his eyes away from Kyo to see a reserve army rushing out of the mountains toward them. They hit the unprotected flank of the enemy formation and pushed deep inside their ranks. Jing gave his men an order and they turned and began cutting down the isolated men. Sasuke knew it was time for Kyo to withdraw but at the same time knew there was no way he would listen to an order.

The Crimson King struck wildly, his blows powerful but unrefined. Kyo fought with efficiency and precision, slipping inside his father's range and cutting him from the hip to the shoulder. His demon blade struck sparks as it cut through his father's armor and drew blood. As Kyo finished his stroke his father struck out with pure energy and knocked him backwards.

"Now!" Okuni shouted.

Sasuke felt her move and jumped forward, reaching into his kimono to grab a smoke bomb. Kyo pushed himself to his feet as the Crimson King rushed at him with his weapon raised. Okuni's steel wires wrapped around Kyo and he was pulled backwards. 

"You must live!" Okuni said as she rushed past him, severing the wires that connected them together.

Kyo's eyes widened in shock, and Sasuke felt as if he had been doused in cold water, as Okuni threw herself at the weapon aimed for Kyo. The Crimson King's sword struck her in the shoulder and cut cleanly through to her middle. With her last awareness she threw the rest of her wires around the weapon and bound it tightly to her body, weighing it down and holding back the Crimson King for a moment's time.

Akari cursed as she threw every weapon she had at the Crimson King, who was too busy staring at the body of the human woman who dared stand in his way to defend against them. Sasuke threw his smoke bomb the same moment, creating a cover for them to get Kyo away. Kyo cursed and fought, trying to escape from Okuni's wires. Sasuke and Akari each took one of his arms and began running southward as fast as they could.

Behind them, unable to free himself from Okuni and her wires, the Crimson King's hand erupted in flames that turned the body and wires to ash. Sasuke ignored Kyo's cursing and thrashing. He could feel the Crimson King closing in on them and was desperately trying to think of a plan for escaping from the attack that was sure to come soon. A faint pressure was the only warning he had to leap forward before a fireball hit the ground where they had been and turned it into a smoking crater.

Kyo continued to curse and struggle and Sasuke began to think that their only chance at survival might be letting him go. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw another fireball heading for them and braced for the impact when a different fire roared to life from the battlefield nearby and consumed it.

* * * 

Benitora breathed a sigh of relief when Hotaru's blast of fire destroyed the fireball created by the Crimson King. His relief was short lived when the Crimson King turned on them and sent an even larger fireball their way. Hotaru created a wall of fire which it blasted right through. Shinrei created a wall of water which was instantly vaporized, but managed to extinguish the fire that threatened to destroy them.

A spear thrust toward his face drew Benitora's attention back to the soldiers crowding around them, trying to get to Hotaru and Shinrei. He fought beside Mahiro and Antera to keep them back. He felt a surge of energy and heat from the Crimson King and the men trying to get past him quailed back in fear. A shadow blocked out the sun as a massive fireball bore down on them.

Shinrei and Hotaru combined their magic to create a shield, it strained under the pressure of the blast. Seeing the fire start to break through Benitora yelled a warning and grabbed Mahiro to shelter her. The shield burst and they were pummeled by magical energy and flames. Benitora used his own internal energy to push back against the power. It took all he had to keep Mahiro and himself alive.

When the storm passed Benitora looked up and felt his stomach drop. The Crimson King was striding toward them through the smoking debris, his red eyes glowing angrily as he raised his hand to attack again. Shinrei pushed himself to his knees and used the blood flowing from a wound on his forehead to scrawl a symbol on the ground.

"Hotaru, get Antera and the rest out of here," Shinrei said, his voice strained.

Hotaru's eyes widened when he realized what his brother intended, but he knew that arguing would only waste time so he nodded his head grimly and turned his back. He grabbed Antera and Santera and started running. Benitora helped Mahiro up, not knowing what was happening but sure that they needed to get away quickly. Shinrei began to chant and Benitora could feel the difference in the energy gathering around him. It felt somehow ominous. When Antera heard the chant she began to argue violently.

"No! Don't do it, Shinrei! You can't! You'll die!" she screamed, fighting against Hotaru's hold on her.

Hotaru looked grim as he held tight and kept running. Benitora stole a glance backward and saw Shinrei standing in front of a growing wall that was covered in blood red runes. He shivered. For some reason the magical barrier had the cold feeling of a crypt. The Crimson King struck the barrier but it held. He looked surprised and attacked again, more powerfully, and was driven back.

As Shinrei's chant continued his hair and body took on the color of the blue grey barrier and red runes began to appear on his flesh. When the Crimson King roared in anger and struck the barrier with his weapon it shuddered, and the ripple seemed to cross Shinrei too. The god struck again and cut into the magic of the barrier. Shinrei flinched as a deep cut appeared across his chest and blood began to flow from it.

The Crimson King smiled in triumph as he struck again and Shinrei was driven to his knees. Antera screamed and wrenched herself out of Hotaru's grip to run back toward Shinrei. Hotaru cursed and tried to catch her but she was too fast. Benitora stopped in indecision, wanting to help the girl but not willing to leave Mahiro unprotected.

The Crimson King raised his sword for another blow and Shinrei looked up at him with icy determination. Antera flung herself toward him. A bright light began to shine from her as she unleashed the latent power hidden within her. Antera wrapped her arms around Shinrei's neck and a pure, white light engulfed him and his barrier.

The Crimson King struck and his sword bit into the shining barrier. It held fast when he tried to withdraw it and then began to vibrate violently. The god of war grimaced and let go as the weapon began to glow white hot. A shrill whine filled the air, the sword shattered, and the barrier turned to drifting motes of light that scattered across the battlefield. The deep wounds on Shinrei's body healed and his cold face turned warm with wonderment as he was restored.

"You can't die, Shinrei! You're my beloved brother! I don't want to live in a world without you!" Antera sobbed as she clung to him.

Benitora shook himself and looked back at the Crimson King, who was staring at his branded hand in shock. Knowing that they wouldn't have long before he attacked again Benitora jumped into action and helped Hotaru drag the pair away from the war god. 

* * * 

Yuya watched her men with a mixture of pride and worry. They had pushed back the force that had broken through the line and were holding the enemy back while they waited for reinforcements to arrive. A change in the enemy formation made Yuya's worry increase. The men at the center of the attack were pulling apart to make room for another force to move to the front.

Her heart sank when she saw the band of warrior priests charging through that gap. They chanted as they rode and she could see a wave of golden light begin to form as she felt the power of their attack growing. She ordered her men to hold firm and brace for the impact. She then gathered her own energy and prepared to counter the priests with her power.

As the wave of golden light bore down on them it grew larger and brighter, rolling ahead of the charging force of warrior priests like a tsunami. Yuya waited until she felt that the moment was right and then struck with her own power. She drove a wedge of her energy and will right into the center of the golden wave and it sent a shock through the attack. The golden wave rippled, shuddered, and collapsed on itself with a concussive blast.

The energy shockwave stunned her for a moment and Yuya felt herself being thrown from her horse. Broad arms caught her and she blinked up at Bontenmaru, surprised that he was off his horse too. Looking around she realized that her men had mostly survived, but their lines were in complete disarray. The warrior priests wheeled their horses and headed away while the legionnaires began to charge. Yuya's head spun as she tried to think of a way to save her men.

"Marcus! Take half the men and get Yuya out of here!" Bontenmaru shouted, looking at the charging soldiers grimly.

Realizing what he meant to do Yuya began to fight and argue but he stopped her by holding her tight in a crushing hug. His voice was warm as he spoke in her ear.

"Listen, Yuya, you can't die here. This position is unsalvageable and you need cover in order to retreat. There is no other option. I love you Yuya, I leave it all to you," Bontenmaru said.

He squeezed her one last time and then shoved her away firmly. She blinked, the tears making it hard to see as he turned his back and led the charge toward the enemy line. Akira caught her and turned to begin running without hesitation. Yuya watched over his shoulder as Bontenmaru shouted at her men to rally them, leading them in a suicidal attack to hold back the enemy.

Yuya was hardly aware of Akira hefting her up onto a horse and then mounting and kicking it to a gallop. Her eyes were locked on the men behind her as she poured her will into them, urging them to hold out for as long as possible. With her will infused in the men she could feel it every time one died. And so it was that she felt the moment Bontenmaru's life left him. A scream of grief and pain was ripped from her that echoed across the entire battlefield.


	35. Atonement, At Last

Muramasa stood near his goddess, watching the battle from a vantage point high above. The aura of sadness emanating from her was stronger and deeper than usual. They could feel Yuya's scream of grief as much as they heard it. It was filled with her pain and anger and it was like a beacon to any with divine affinity. They watched as both the Golden Emperor and Crimson King honed in on Yuya's location.

"The time will come soon. I thank you for your loyal service, Muramasa, I could not have done it without you," Ala said calmly.

"It was my pleasure, Mistress. I am grateful you gave me the opportunity to serve," he replied solemnly, bowing low. 

* * *

Sasuke had to use all of his strength to hold on to Kyo as they ran. A scream pierced the din of battle and seemed to drown out all other sound in a wave of grief and pain. When he had gathered his wits Sasuke's first thought was that it must have been Yuya, his second was to wonder which of her friends had been killed, and his third was to realize that the Crimson King had stopped attacking whoever had saved them to leap to the location where the scream had originated.

Kyo was still for a moment before he tore out of the wires holding him with the ferocity of a demon and leaped after his father. Sasuke cursed and ran after Kyo as fast as he could, dimly aware of Akari close behind him. 

* * * 

Yuya's heart felt as raw as her throat as she watched and felt the last of her men fall. She had no time to grieve, however, because she felt the terrifying pressure of both the Golden Emperor and Crimson King closing in on her fast.

"They're coming!" was all she had time to shout before they struck the ground before her with tremendous force.

Akira's horse was sent flying as he jumped clear of the saddle with Yuya in his arms. Tokito leaped to safety as well and all three landed together and turned to face the towering and enraged forms of the two gods. Yuya faced them steadfastly, anger kindling inside her at all the pain these two had caused in the name of their selfish rivalry.

Her fury called up a feeling deep inside her that was becoming more familiar. She embraced it and unleashed the power of her divine blood. The two gods raised their hands and she could feel the energy gathering for their attack. Yuya stood firm and threw up a shield of her own energy to defend. It held out against the combined fire and lightning attack for a moment, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

She felt a wave of power join hers as Hishigi and Fubuki appeared to either side of her. With the addition of their strength her barrier held. The gods doubled their attack and even with all of their strength the shield began to break. As the fire and lightning burst through their barrier Yuya felt a rush of wind coming from behind and a sword blade cut through the attack, diverting it to either side of them.

Yuya was buffeted by the clash of energies and dust blown up. When she uncovered her eyes she saw Kyo standing between her and the two gods who glowered at them balefully. They gathered power for another attack but Kyo went on the offensive, striking before they could release their magic. The Crimson King blocked the sword with his bare hands, having lost his own weapon earlier. As Kyo strained against his father's guard the Golden Emperor attacked from behind and he was knocked away.

Hishigi and Fubuki leaped forward as Kyo was tossed past them, shouting a quick incantation. They struck as one and a tearing blast of energy burst forth. The gods raised their hands and struck at the energy hurtling toward them. It exploded in a violent blast that tore at Hishigi and Fubuki's clothes and flesh and sent them flying away.

Akira and Tokito darted in to attack the Golden Emperor from behind while he was focused on defending against the magical attack. At the same time Akari and Sasuke leaped towards the Crimson King with their weapons bared. The gods turned to face them with frightening speed and knocked them all away dismissively.

Yuya felt a rush of wind as another group ran past her. Benitora and Mahiro lunged for the Golden Emperor's back with a combination attack that used both their energy and long weapons. At the same time Hotaru and Shinrei struck the Crimson King from the side with a united elemental attack.

Defending against those attacks, the gods left themselves open to Kyo and Yuya who rushed forward and struck during the brief opening. As Yuya's Ashura knife was buried into her father's side, Kyo's sword pierced the Crimson King's chest.

Enraged by the injuries the two gods called to their warrior priests, who rode through the ranks of regular soldiers like they were nothing but tall weeds. The two charging forces of horsemen had the power of their gods added to them and it created an overwhelming wave of energy that blasted everything out of their way.

Kyo and Yuya stepped forward and combined their power to create a massive barrier. Their friends stood behind them and added their own power. Their combined energy made a barrier strong enough to defend against the attack of the warrior priests. But as the energy dissipated they had expended so much power in defense they had nothing left to protect themselves against the following attack that came directly from the gods.

The roaring ball of fire and lighting blasted right through their own warrior priests and threatened to consume everything before it. Kyo and Yuya drew on their last reserves of energy to throw up another barrier but it couldn't hold. Yuya reached out and gripped Kyo's hand as she gritted her teeth and poured everything she had into holding back the deadly storm coming for them. His large hand held hers steadfastly as they faced annihilation.

The fire and lightning began to break through Kyo and Yuya's barrier. In that moment a gentle breeze blew across the battlefield and Yuya found herself in Muramasa's embrace. He held her and Kyo tightly as the blast of energy broke against the new barrier and scattered.

"I'm so proud of how far you two have come. You have been like children to my mistress and myself. You must live to fulfill one last task for us," Muramasa said in a warm voice.

He pushed them back and turned to face the enraged gods alone. Alios and Aldon were infuriated by the interference of one in service to Ala, and attacked with an even more powerful blast. Muramasa created a shield using all of the divine energy that had been given to him, putting his very life and soul into protecting Kyo and Yuya one final time.

Muramasa's shield was destroyed but it took all of the energy of the attack. As his barrier disintegrated Muramasa's body turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Bits of ash fell around Kyo and Yuya like snow. Yuya was filled with intense sadness, drawing out a power from her that she had never felt before. Next to her Kyo was enraged by the loss of both his rival and mentor, and a power deep inside of him awakened.

Kyo leaped forward, roaring as bloodlust radiated from him like heat from a forge. Yuya knew that he was planning on using his life in the next attack and threw herself after him, drawing her sword and putting all of her strength and will into a combined attack. As Kyo and Yuya struck together, both gods were forced to defend and were driven back by the ferocity of the onslaught. 

Even as they pushed the gods back Yuya could feel that their power was not enough to win. She cast her awareness out in a desperate attempt to find a way for them to succeed. Her breath caught as she felt the warmth of a large hand clasping her on the shoulder. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt Bontenmaru's presence behind her.

'You are not alone, Yuya, we're all here with you. We're here for you, so use us.'

The words echoed in her heart instead of her ears. As tears wet her cheeks her mind opened to the massed will of the people fighting on her side. Both those living, struggling with everything they had to stay alive, and those who had already lost their lives to the seemingly endless conflict. Yuya called to them with her mind, reached out to them with her energy, and drew on the power they gave in response to her demand.

A roaring power unlike anything she had experienced before surged into her, it was so vast the torrent threatened to overwhelm her. She reached out to Kyo and let the current of energy flood into him. He accepted it hungrily, drawing the raging power into himself and releasing it in a severing wind that tore through the earth toward the two gods with a deafening roar.

They threw up a defensive shield that barely held against the staggeringly powerful attack. Kyo charged forward, striking with his sword and releasing another severing wind as he hit the already strained barrier. His attack burst through. Aldon held up his shield and Alios formed a wall of fire, but both gods were overwhelmed and knocked backwards.

Kyo followed without hesitation and Yuya found herself running to join him. She was becoming accustomed to the feel of the wild power flowing through her and she drew on it to increase her speed, allowing her to catch up with Kyo easily.

Alios held up both hands and unleashed a raging inferno. Kyo sliced through it and then turned his sword and lunged in to cut his father across the stomach. Aldon raised his sword to strike Kyo's unguarded back and Yuya leaped forward and severed his sword arm at the wrist.

Time seemed to slow as the sword fell with the hand still clutching it. Aldon brought his shield arm around in a blow that struck Yuya full on and sent her flying back through the air. Her sword tumbled away and her whole body screamed in pain, but she forced herself flip around so that she landed on her feet and was ready to charge back into battle as soon as her momentum stopped.

Yuya stood, a tiny part of her feeling awe that the energy coursing through her had already healed the injury from her father's attack. She drew her Ashura knife and darted back into the fray. Kyo struck at his father and the god of war stopped the blade by catching it in both hands. He bared his teeth in a snarl and the metal began to glow an angry red.

Kyo's hands sizzled on the hilt as his sword grew hotter. An unearthly howl filled the air and Kyo pushed forward with a shout. The severing wind he unleashed glowed with fire and burned through his father's hands before striking him full in the chest. The god was thrown to the ground and tumbled to a stop where he laid still, a gaping wound stretched from his shoulder to his hip.

Aldon dropped his shield and began to raise a hand toward Kyo. Yuya knew he was preparing to summon a lightning strike and she threw herself at him. Kyo turned as the air around him began to buzz with energy. At the same time Yuya struck with her Ashura knife, burying it in the crook between her father's neck and shoulder.

The god of abundance fell with a cry and the power he'd gathered was released in an uncontrolled explosion. Yuya felt herself flying through the air and knew she had to prepare to land but was unable to overcome her own momentum and hit the ground hard. She pushed against it with the energy she was drawing from the army of people around her and the pain subsided instantly.

She skidded to a halt and squinted to see through the dust. Her eyes were drawn first to Kyo, crouched on one knee with the tip of his blade buried in the ground in front of him as if to stop himself from being pushed back. Then they were drawn to her father, blood pouring from the stump of his severed arm and leaking between the fingers of the hand that was clamped down on the wound on his neck. Not far beyond him the Crimson King groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Both gods were ragged and covered in blood, the awe and majesty that had once wreathed them was gone.

Kyo pushed himself to his feet and charged forward. Power crackled around the gods as each raised a hand. A ball of pure energy began to form between them. When Kyo struck at it he was thrown backward with a violent shock that left the sleeves of his kimono charred and smoking. The gods began to chant and the ball expanded into a massive sphere.

Kyo stood and gathered energy for a severing wind as the pulsating orb began to emit a hideous whining sound. Yuya's skin crawled at the feeling of danger that filled her. There was an ear splitting crack as the solid sphere transformed into a blast of blinding light, at the same time Kyo released his own magical attack.

The severing wind came up against the energy blast and the very air seemed to shudder. Yuya resisted the urge to close her eyes and cover her ears, forcing herself to observe the clash. As the severing wind began to fail and the blinding light pushed forward, her desperation gave way to inspiration as idea formed and she immediately struck out with her own energy.

Her power rode along the current of Kyo's severing wind, twining around it, melding with it, and subtly changing it. Under Yuya's influence the widely spread out cutting energy was transformed into a piercing spear that struck to the heart of the godly attack. As it hit home the shining beam trembled and threatened to explode. Instinctively reacting to the danger she sensed Yuya pulled back the energy of the spear and transformed it into a shield to protect herself and Kyo. There was a concussive blast and deafening roar as the energy of the divine attack was redirected backward, where it struck the two gods full on.

Yuya staggered to Kyo's side as the berrier made of their combined power weathered the storm of the failed attack. When it had finally passed they moved forward cautiously, squinting in the dust.

The two gods lay on the ground, their bodies burned nearly beyond recognition but their eyes still bright with the mad desire for victory. Yuya's muscles trembled from exhaustion, her mind was growing foggy from the overuse of her power, and her fading awareness of the army around her told her they couldn't hold up much longer. Kyo's arm shook as he raised his sword for a final strike.

"This isn't over. This fight has lasted for millennia, it will not end here." Aldon pushed himself to his knees as he spoke in a voice that was harsh and cracked, his golden hair was seared, bones jutted from the peeled back skin of the arm that had lost a hand.

"You will regret going against us. We will return to continue this fight. Your deaths are sure and they will be slow and painful." Alios managed to struggle to his feet as he croaked out his vow of revenge, blood dripped from both of his mangled hands and flowed freely down his chest, covering him in crimson that matched his hair and eyes.

"No. It ends here." A shadow suddenly loomed up behind the two gods, swirling darkness that coalesced into the form of a woman.

Yuya's eyes widened in surprise and fear as the battered gods were enveloped in thick tendrils of smoke. The goddess of the hearth appeared in a form Yuya had never seen before. Her sadness was consumed by anger as her arms snaked around the two gods and drew them close to her. Her voice was as cold as a crypt at midnight.

"Come with me. If you won't be together with me in life, I'll drag you into the underworld where you will be together with me in death. This world must be freed from your endless feud."

The two gods thrashed and fought as the unearthly smoke wrapped around them, darkened, and began to rotate. Becoming a whirlwind of blackness, the smoke raged for a moment before seeming to collapse and be swallowed by itself.

The sudden silence was deafening. The entire battle seemed to have come to a halt as everyone turned to watch the astonishing display. Yuya stared at the empty space before her in shock. She couldn't believe the gods were gone, but even more she couldn't believe that she and Kyo were still alive.

She jumped when Kyo suddenly roared in anger next to her, cursing at the gods and Muramasa for robbing him of his victory. Yuya watched helplessly as he raged, her own emotions too raw and jumbled for her to think of anything to say or do. After a time Sakura appeared from the crowd around them and put a hand on his arm.

"It's over. They're gone. The journey that began so many years ago ends here, like this. There is nothing you can do to change that. It is time for you to find a new path to walk," she said, her voice cool but not callous.

As her words sank in Kyo finally released the raging power in his blood and returned to his normal form. Yuya closed her eyes, let out a slow breath, and felt the power thrumming inside her quiet and fade. Kyo ground his teeth in frustration, hand clenching on the hilt of his sword as he sought an enemy to take his wrath out on and found none.

Yuya felt tears in her eyes as the realization that it was over brought back the pain of loss. She crumpled to her knees and buried her face in her hands as Bontenmaru's kind face loomed up in her mind. Memories of her time together with him when she was a child rushed back to her. The hours spent listening to his stories, the joy and frustration of trying to land a hit on him while they were sparring, the gentle way he would lift her up with his large hands when she fell. The knowledge that she would never see his warm smile again struck her and her chest contracted painfully as sobs shook her whole body. While she grieved, Yuya could feel people drawing closer to her.

When she finally composed herself and raised her face Kyo held a hand out without a word. She took it and he lifted her to her feet. She looked around at her friends and companions who had gathered. Everyone was hurt, dirty, and tired. She noticed that Bontenmaru wasn't the only one missing and her heart ached for Okuni and Kyo both. Yuya didn't know how the woman had been killed, but she was sure that it must have been for Kyo's sake. Yuya's eyes were drawn past her friends to Yuan and Santera, who sat back to back like lifeless dolls. Their eyes were blank and grey, and they gave off no aura of life.

"What happened to them?" Yuya asked in concern.

"The divine power that replaced part of their souls is gone, leaving them incomplete. They might as well be dead," Fubuki explained, his voice emotionless but his eyes sad.

"Can't we help them somehow?" Yuya asked.

"There is nothing we can do. Only a god can restore what they have lost," Fubuki replied.

Yuya's hand went to her mouth in horror. She had never imagined that defeating the Golden Emperor and Crimson King would have taken away the vitality of those two. As the grief surged within her again an unearthly woman appeared before them. Kassandra, Sakura, Hotaru, Shinrei, Antera, Hishigi, and Fubuki all bowed reverently.

The woman knelt by Yuan and Santera and reached out a hand. A deep, indigo light shone from her and spread to envelop their still bodies. The light seemed to breathe life back into them. Both gasped and widened their eyes. The blank grey was suffused with indigo. When light faded they slumped to the ground, looking as if they were sleeping peacefully. The woman rose and turned to face Kyo and Yuya.

"There is much for me to explain to you two. But now is the time to rest and grieve. Come to me when you are ready for answers," Xutia said.

Kyo opened his mouth to argue but before he could get a word out she disappeared in a swirl of unearthly light. While Yuya and Kyo stared at the space where she had been Yukimura received a report from the front lines of the battle. The enemy armies had begun to withdraw after the deaths of their god kings. The men asked if they should pursue the enemy but Yukimura shook his head.

"Harry them to make sure they don't get any ideas about turning around, but don't risk any more men than is necessary. Enough have died already today," the general said, his voice as tired as his face.

Looking around at the devastation of the battlefield, Yuya agreed with Yukimura completely. Too many had died. Not just today but over millennia. Far too many had lost their lives due to the foolishness of a pair of gods.

She noticed Kyo swaying slightly on his feet and moved closer to duck her head under his arm and support some of his weight. He stiffened at first, before letting out a sigh and leaning on her.

As Yuya stumbled toward her tent with Kyo she noticed the angle of the sun in the sky and was shocked that it was only midday. One of the soldiers standing guard by their tent offered to help with Kyo's armor and Yuya accepted gratefully. Her body was suddenly so heavy all she could think of was taking the few remaining steps to her blankets. She was barely aware of Kyo landing next to her, but his warmth drew her and she snuggled into his chest. The feeling of his arms around her was the last thing she was aware of before sleep took her.

* * * 

When Yuya woke it was dark and she looked around, feeling disoriented. Kyo was already awake. He sat a short distance away drinking sake and scowling into the darkness outside their tent. Yuya stretched, feeling the stiffness of her muscles. She rose and changed into a clean kimono before frowning impatiently at Kyo.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He glowered at her for a moment before standing with a sigh and following her to the cook fire where their friends were gathered. The food tasted like ash on her tongue as her eyes were held by the view of the large pyres being built for the dead. Her heart ached with loss. Everyone around her was in the same state. They had won, but no one felt triumphant.

After dinner they joined the solemn gathering in front of the pyres. Bontenmaru was laid out with his weapons and armor. The blood had been cleaned from his wounds and his face looked peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping. Though no trace had been found of Okuni's body, Sasuke had searched the battlefield and returned with the ribbon from her hair and the steel wires she had used to restrain Kyo. The small mementos were given full honors and burned among the rest of the dead. Yuya glanced up at Kyo, his jaw was set and his face was stony but his eyes shone with pain.

Her hand moved on its own to take his. His callused fingers closed over hers and he looked down at her. There was a storm of emotions roiling in those crimson eyes, the one that shone through most clearly was determination to never let go of her again. Yuya swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and broke away from his gaze. Her eyes were drawn beyond him to the gathering of friends and companions that stood around them.

Marcus was at the head of Yuya's remaining honor guard. Not even a hundred men were left but every one of them stood with rock like solidity. Near them Jing was at the front of his remaining men, Akari by his side with a sorrowful expression on her beautiful face. Yuya's eyes sought further, finding Sasuke standing next to Yukimura and Nobuyuki, the force he had brought from their homeland close behind them. Kouta and the rest of the Mibu, still standing protectively clustered near Sakura, just beyond them.

Benitora held Mahiro as they watched the pyres burn, and Tokito slipped her hand into Akira's as they stood nearby. Tears poured unabashedly down Antera's cheeks as she clung to Shinrei's arm, sobbing both out of relief that her brother was still alive and in sadness for the many who were lost. Hotaru was squatting on his heels nearby, his face impassive as ever but his eyes faintly mournful. Fubuki and Hishigi stood just beyond, flanking Yuan and Santera. The girl had lost her fear of the warrior priest and clung to his sleeve as her wide eyes took in the tableau before her.

Memories of her long journey flitted through Yuya's mind as she took in the diverse faces. So many people from such different backgrounds. If it weren't for them the toll from the battle would have been far worse. She turned back to look up at Kyo, seeing the light of the fires reflected in his eyes, and wondered what path they would walk down next.

In the morning they began the long ride back to Chang'an. It took nearly a month to reach it, and by the time they arrived winter had begun to give way to spring and the first blossoms were showing on the trees. Life was returning to the land.

Pingyang was waiting for them at the city gates with a large welcoming parade. Flower petals showered them from the windows of tall buildings and the people cheered wildly as they made their way through the city. Once inside the palace they had a brief audience with Pingyang before they were allowed to retire to their rooms for baths and rest.

The following morning was full of bustle as they were all dressed formally in preparation for the official victory banquet. Yuya was clothed in an even more elaborate gown than she had worn during the coronation ceremony. Kyo wore a slightly more formal version of his usual attire. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her and she shot him her most venomous glare.

"Don't you dare tease me about this, I'm not in the mood for it!" she said threateningly.

"I was just thinking that it's going to be fun to peel all of that off of you later," he replied with a smirk.

Yuya rolled her eyes, carefully turned her back on him, and did her best to stalk toward the door. The feast was spectacular and Pingyang's gifts and titles were even more grand than before. There was music, dancing, and fine drink. In spite of all the pomp and festivity Yuya's heart was heavy. She could see the weariness and pain in the eyes of her friends as well.

As the feast wound down Fubuki and Hishigi rose to depart and Kyo blocked the way. He had been robbed of his duel with Muramasa and he had no intention of letting Hishigi and Fubuki leave without beating them. Yuya and several others objected to the idea of a fight, but Hishigi and Fubuki accepted the challenge with aplomb. They recommend moving outdoors to prevent damaging the palace and Kyo accepted. Yuya and her friends followed them to a courtyard where Kyo faced off against Hishigi and Fubuki together while the setting sun stained the sky orange.

The air seemed to crackle with energy as the three faced off with each other. When the fight started Hotaru and Shinrei created a barrier to contain the damage and protect the audience, but Yuya stepped forward before it formed to be able to see and feel the full impact of the battle. She relied on her own power to protect herself. As she watched Yuya was amazed by the strength displayed. Her fear was overwhelmed by awe over the sheer awesomeness of the power being used.

In spite of their awesome magic, Kyo had Hishigi and Fubuki on the defensive. After knocking Hishigi away he struck for Fubuki. Hishigi moved faster than the eye could see to protect his partner and Kyo's sword was knocked away. It flew through the air toward Yuya. She moved out of the way just in time to avoid being struck as the sword stuck point first into the stone in front of her.

Without thinking she took hold of the hilt to return the sword to Kyo. As her fingers came into contact with the cursed blade she felt a dreadful energy burst forth in an attempt to consume her. Yuya instinctively pushed back against that darkness, drawing on her own power to suppress it. She felt a moment of resistance before the demonic presence faded. A faint laugh echoed through her mind as it disappeared.

Yuya looked up and realized everyone's eyes were on her, their faces frozen in expressions of shock and fear. All except Hishigi and Fubuki, who looked as composed as ever.

"Well, that was unexpected. Is there a reason why Yuya wasn't affected by the curse?" Yukimura asked.

"It's not that the curse doesn't affect her, it's just that her strength of will is too strong for the demon to threaten," Hishigi explained.

"Because of everything she's gone through?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yes and no. She would have been able to easily suppress the blade during her stay in the mountain temple, but she isn't the one who needed to. Kyo's strength is almost entirely devoted to fighting, so facing down the spirit of a demon was a bigger challenge for him. But it was a challenge he had to overcome," Fubuki said.

Kyo marched over to Yuya and took his blade back. His face was stony but conflicting emotions roiled behind his smoldering eyes. He turned to face Hishigi and Fubuki and they raised their weapons in preparation for the fight to continue. The three battled until the sky grew dark and the moon rose, exhausting themselves in the clash. Finally, Kyo was the only one who had the strength to stand and the bout was decided.

Yuya stifled a yawn as she walked to Kyo and slipped under his arm. Hotaru and Shinrei helped Hishigi and Fubuki to stand and everyone shuffled to their rooms to get some rest. Kyo was asleep before Yuya had finished tending his wounds from the battle. Yuya joined him as soon as she had put everything away.

Hishigi and Fubuki left in the morning with Yuan and Santera. Yuya was somewhat surprised that Hotaru and the rest didn't go with them but they seemed content to stay in the capital longer. Over the next days and weeks more of their friends and companions departed. Hachiun reluctantly left Kyo to return to his clan in the Kingdom of the Sky. Akira left with Tokito and Lu to continue his training. Taihaku took leave to move into his new post as a high lord. Akari accompanied Jing when he left to return to his homeland.

The largest group left for the Kingdom of the Sun soon after. Sasuke went with Yukimura, Nobuyuki, and the rest of their men. Sakura and the Mibu clan members joined them, as well as Benitora and Mahiro. Yuya walked with them to the city gate, but Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Yuya noticed Sakura smiling up at a distant figure on the castle battlements and knew it was him. 

* * * 

Things quieted down after most of their friends had left. Yuya stood on the balcony outside her room and looked out over the green grasslands. Summer would come soon, she knew it was time to move on but was hesitant to leave. For some reason it felt like it would really be over once they returned to the road, and Yuya wasn't ready to let go yet. Her life had been dedicated to a single purpose for so long she wasn't sure how to face the future now that it was fulfilled.

A knock pulled her from her reverie and she called for whoever it was to enter as she turned to walk back to the room. The door opened to reveal Pingyang. The empress entered carrying a package wrapped in beautiful paper.

"Another present? You've given us too much already!" Yuya said.

"This is different, those were official but this is personal," the girl said with a faint blush.

"Personal?" Yuya asked, taking the package curiously.

"It's my newest commissioned work. I think it's my author's finest yet. It's become very popular among the ladies of the capital," Pingyang said proudly.

Yuya's curiosity turned to dismay as she pulled back the paper to reveal a stack of books. Pingyang took the stack from her and pushed a single volume into Yuya's hands excitedly.

"This is the first. Yukimura was very helpful in supplying information about the beginning of your journey," Pingyang said.

Yuya opened the book and began reading apprehensively. After only a few lines her face felt like it was on fire and she flung the book across the room without thinking. There was a loud slapping sound as Kyo caught it before it hit him in the face. He frowned at the book and then flipped it open. As he read his eyebrows lifted and an amused smirk appeared on his lips.

"That's not a bad idea," he murmured.

"Stop reading! Don't you dare get any ideas from that thing!" Yuya shouted.

"You like it? It's great, right? Let me show you my favorite scene!" Pingyang said in delight.

Yuya watched in horror as Pingyang dropped the rest of the books and ran across the room with a volume already opened. Kyo's brows drew together as he began to read. His eyes slowly widened and for a moment he actually looked shocked. Then he glanced up at Yuya and grinned. She could tell he was about to say something mortifying and flew into action. She threw a pillow at his face and then snatched the filthy book out of his hand and tore it into pieces before he could read another word. Pingyang watched with her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Destroying a gift right in front of the person who gave it to you is rude," Kyo reprimanded mockingly.

"Don't worry, I have lots of copies. I'll be sure to have some packed for you when you're ready to leave," Pingyang said with a smile.

"Don't! Both of you are twisted!" Yuya said in exasperation.

She stormed out of the room before they could torment her any more, feeling like her face would never stop burning. She nearly collided with her mother when she rounded a corner. Yuya skidded to a halt with a sheepish look and Kassandra smiled at her warmly.

"What's the hurry, child? Is Kyo teasing you again?" she asked.

"Teasing? More like torture!" Yuya said.

Her mother laughed musically and then suggested they walk together for a while. Yuya felt her face slowly return to normal as she walked near her mother's comforting presence. They came upon a garden courtyard and stopped to enjoy the beauty of the lush plants.

"When will you be leaving?" Yuya asked suddenly.

"When you are ready to start on your new path," Kassandra replied gently.

"You're coming with us?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"Only as far as the mountain temple. I was left here with Hotaru and the rest to guide you there when you were ready," her mother explained.

"So you can't go home until I decide to leave?" Yuya asked, feeling suddenly guilty.

"I'm happy to wait for a time," Kassandra said with a gentle smile.

Yuya looked down, biting her lip as the inevitability of moving on loomed before her. It was frightening and painful, but at the same time a little bit exciting. She had no idea what lay ahead of her, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

* * * 

Several days after Pingyang had decided that helping Kyo torment Yuya was her new favorite pastime, Yuya was ready to return to the road. Kassandra accompanied them along with Hotaru, Shinrei, and Antera. Yuya's heart felt less fragile with every mile they traveled and every day that passed. When they reached the temple she was ready to face the goddess. Xutia, the goddess of prophesy, waited for them in a temple nestled between the twin peaks of a sacred mountain.

"I thank you for your service, once again," the goddess intoned as they entered her presence.

"Service? Anyone who tries to use me as a puppet is going to taste my blade, god or man," Kyo growled, eyes challenging.

"Puppet? Nothing could be farther from the truth. If you two had not chosen to leave your fathers of your own free will, we would have been helpless to stop them. It was your rejection of the order to kill Yuya, Kyo. And your rejection of a future in which you killed Kyo, Yuya. That enabled us to free the land from the curse of their endless feud."

"But why did it have to go so far? Why didn't you stop them before it turned into a war?" Yuya asked.

"Though I possess the gift of foresight I cannot know everything. I didn't become aware of their rivalry until it threatened the peace of my own land. By that time the two of them were too strong for me to stand against alone," Xutia replied calmly.

Yuya had no response for that. An annoying voice in the back of her head was telling her that if the goddess had acted early enough to prevent the war she and Kyo would never have been born.

"Such questions are meaningless, the past cannot be altered. It is the future you should look to. As a reward for your service I will tell you what lies ahead of you, if you desire," the goddess said.

"I don't want anything from you," Kyo said rudely.

"Thank you, but I prefer to learn my fate as it comes," Yuya declined.

"You are wise beyond your years," the goddess said with a warm smile, her indigo eyes filled with mystery.

With that they turned and departed from her sanctuary. They paused at the top of the long stairway and Yuya looked out over the mountaintops. The whole world seemed to be spread out before them, just waiting for them to choose the direction they would take. A surge of emotion rose up in her and she reached out to take Kyo's hand. His fingers closed over hers and his eyes glimmered as he looked out over the majestic scenery.


	36. Epilogue

Yuya looked out over the small but fertile valley that she had called home for the past years. Trees forested the surrounding mountains thickly and the rice grew lush and green in the paddies, a sight that always brought a smile to her face. The army camped to the south soured her feelings though. This was the third invasion since spring.

"I should have known Yukimura had an ulterior motive for giving us this nice castle and fief," Yuya groused as she turned away from the view.

Kyo smiled slightly in amusement. He had never once complained about the constant battles to protect their new home. A messenger arrived with news of reinforcements coming to strengthen the enemy army.

"We don't have enough men out there to hold them back. Kyo, why don't you go deal with them?" 

"Don't feel like it," Kyo said, his smile gone.

Yuya frowned at him in exasperation and told the messenger to ready her horse.

"Fine, if you won't go I'll lead Marcus and my men to save the day," she said curtly.

"Have fun," Kyo said with a lazy wave.

Yuya bristled as she stalked away, shouting orders for Marcus and her men to prepare for battle and gather near the castle gate. When they were mustered she looked them over and couldn't help but feel a prickle of pride. After the war in the Middle Kingdom they had refused to leave her service and followed her all the way here. In the years since their arrival they had blended their previous experience with local weapons and armor and formed a fighting force that was quickly becoming legendary.

"The enemy sent reinforcements to break through our defensive line. Let's show them it'll take more than an average army to set foot in our lands!" Yuya said.

Her men roared in answer and began riding for battle. Yuya rode at the front with Marcus, discussing the conditions in the field and possible strategies to use. When they arrived at the scene of the skirmish Marcus and her men quickly moved into action and turned the tide against the invaders.

When they were fully engaged another enemy force appeared unexpectedly from the mountains to the west. Yuya looked at the force bearing down on her men in dismay, possible responses to the attack whirling through her head. With a sinking feeling she realized that no matter what she did they would suffer heavy casualties.

As Yuya desperately tried to think of a way to save her men and her fief, Kyo strolled out to stand in front of the oncoming army by himself. Yuya's mouth fell open as he raised his sword and unleashed a severing wind that was so powerful it decimated the enemy line and sent the survivors running for their lives. As the rumbling echoes of the attack faded they were replaced by Kyo's laughter. The men facing Marcus broke and began to retreat. Kyo sauntered up looking smug and Yuya dismounted to give him a piece of her mind.

"You knew those reinforcements were only a diversion!" she accused.

"Yeah, Sasuke stopped by and told me last night when you were sleeping," Kyo replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuya fumed.

"It's fun to watch you panic," Kyo replied with a smile.

"Oh be honest, it's because you love playing the hero," a playfully taunting voice called out.

Yuya turned in surprise to see Akari approaching on horseback. Jing was by her side with a detachment of cavalry and a surprising number of familiar faces.

"Did we miss the battle?" Jing asked, sounding faintly disappointed.

Akira was there with Tokito and Master Lu. Hotaru waved at Yuya blandly while Shinrei looked stiff and Antera grinned and leaped from her horse for a hug. Santera looked down shyly, hiding her indigo eyes behind her bangs. Kassandra smiled warmly from her horse and Yuan grinned widely.

"Looks like Yukimura didn't tell you we were coming," the warrior priest said.

"Did you know about this?" Yuya asked Kyo, looking up at him suspiciously.

"Sasuke mentioned something about guests arriving," he said nonchalantly.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything!?" Yuya said, stamping her foot in frustration.

Kyo smirked and caught the fist aimed at his face. She glared up at him and he lifted her onto her horse and mounted behind her. They rode to the small castle that Yuya and Kyo called home, catching up with their friends on what had happened during the past years. When they reached the castle the party had already started without them. Yukimura was inside with Sasuke and his ninja, overseeing preparations for a large feast. Sakura stood nearby with Kouta and several other Mibu clan members. She chided Kyo about never visiting as she held out the sake she had brought as a gift.

Benitora and Mahiro arrived last, Mahiro complaining that he was always making her late for everything. They had their young twins with them, a boy and girl who were cute and rambunctious. Yuya felt an odd sense of déjà vu as she watched them playing.

"They're much cuter without the red hair and eyes, aren't they?" Yuan said, stepping up next to her.

Yuya looked over at him in surprise, then back to the children. As she did she realized that they bore an uncanny resemblance to Kyo's deceased half-siblings. She looked back to Yuan and he gave her a crooked smile.

"Our goddess thought they deserved kind parents this time around," he said.

"They deserve to be spanked daily," Kyo grumbled, crossing his arms and frowning down at the twins.

"Which is one of the reasons why you two were never in the running," Yuan said with an even wider smile.

As the smells of cooking filled the air they passed time telling stories about what had happened in the years since they had last seen each other. Eventually the conversation veered into discussing how much stronger Akira and Yuan had gotten, which inevitably led to Kyo needing to fight with them.

As they watched Hotaru and Akari were practically jumping up and down out of eagerness to have matches of their own and Kyo was happy to oblige them. The rest of the companions cheered them all on, drinking and chatting while the fights raged in the courtyard. When they were done Yuya retrieved her medical kit and sighed in exasperation at the damage they had done.

"You've ruined another nice kimono! Do you even realize we spend more money on your clothes than mine? That's not how it's supposed to be!" Yuya scolded as she began to work on Kyo.

"You two really are adorable together. It's such a shame that Muramasa isn't around to reward me for the hard work I did as a matchmaker," Yukimura said with a smile.

"What?" Yuya and Kyo asked in unison.

"He promised a generous reward for my efforts, I never even got a word of gratitude," Yukimura continued, sighing theatrically at the injustice.

"So you were helping him all that time!?" Yuya burst out incredulously.

"Of course I was, I told you that he asked me to help him with you two back before I started traveling with you," the lord said offhandedly.

"You most certainly did not! You said that your meeting was only about swords!" Yuya said, her outrage rising.

"Did I?" Yukimura asked with a thoughtful frown which was quickly swallowed by a good natured smile, "Sorry, I must have forgotten to mention it."

"You bastard, this time I really am going to kill you," Kyo growled, stalking toward the lord.

Before Yuya could get a word in their swords were drawn and the two were locked in a duel. As they fought a grin broke out on Yukimura's face, Kyo soon mirrored it with one of his own in spite of his angry words. The two had a spirited fight. In the end both were wounded badly enough that Yuya used her full strength to heal them so they wouldn't bleed all over the feast.

The food was served and they all made their way into the dining hall. When they sat down to eat Hotaru gave Yuya a small pot of bright red sauce as a present. Yuya tasted it curiously and it felt like an ember had been put on her tongue.

"What is this stuff?" she asked, her mouth burning.

"Hot pepper sauce. It's great, right?" Hotaru said, reaching over to take a scoop.

She watched him spread it on a slice of pork and munch on it happily in amazement. Then an idea occurred to her and she took a slice of pork and slathered it with a generous layer of sauce and held it out to Kyo with a smile. He frowned at her before taking it and popping it in his mouth with a shrug. As he began to chew his eyes widened and Yuya felt a thrill of amusement bubble through her.

"What was that? It's the first thing you've ever fed me that had some flavor. Give me another," he said, completely ruining it.

Yuya scowled at him as she complied, vowing to get him back for ruining her prank and insulting her cooking at the same time. She was soon distracted from her plotting when Jing asked Akari about her first meeting with Kyo.

"It happened years ago, neither of us had passed our twentieth birthdays yet. I was asked to approach him with some information. He was so beautiful it made my heart hurt to look at him. He was so strong and fierce. But what drew me to him most powerfully was that he was the first person I'd ever met who looked like they'd suffered more than me.

"I conveyed the message asked of me. When I turned to leave he surprised me by how fast he was able to grab me. Before I could react he'd reached inside my kimono. I was as angry about the fact he'd been able to touch me without my permission as I was about him revealing my secret. But my anger was soon replaced by surprise when he managed to dodge out of the way of the knife meant for his heart. He stood there with my knife buried to the hilt in his shoulder, looking more surprised about the meat bun in his hand that he'd pulled from my kimono." Akari laughed at the memory.

"It was the first time anyone I'd tried to kill had survived. The second time was when I was ordered to kill him," she continued, her eyes distant at the memory.

"So you fell for him because he was beautiful and you couldn't kill him?" Jing asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"That drew me to him, but I fell for him because he accepted me for who I was. He was the first person to see both my soft side and hard side and without shying away from either," Akari said, leaning against Jing to reassure him that he held her heart now.

Yuya couldn't help but beam happily for the two of them. Even Kyo had a barely discernible smile on his face. After the food had been cleared away the discussion turned a bit more serious. 

"There has been some disturbing news coming out of the north recently. It seems a new empire is on the rise," Yuan said.

"Why are you telling us? You priests should be able to handle any threats yourselves. Don't be thinking that I'll clear away your enemies so you can be the next to dominate your neighbors," Kyo said with a frown.

"Dominate our neighbors? If you're looking for someone with ambitions of conquest I think there's someone much closer for your suspicions to fall on," Yuan said with a knowing look at Yukimura.

The lord smiled at him innocently and deflected the distrust with aplomb as he changed the subject. The party continued late into the night. Yukimura and Lu drank and admired the beauty of the moon together. Benitora was snoring away with his twins snuggled against him and Mahiro smiling fondly at them all. Shinrei had put Antera and Santera to bed and returned to have a quiet conversation with Sakura.

When Yuya's eyelids felt too heavy to keep open any longer she excused herself with a yawn and headed for bed, assuming Kyo would stay up drinking with the rest. While she was changing into her yukata a voice spoke from the shadows.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to sleep, I'm exhausted," Yuya replied with another yawn, she heard a soft step behind her and felt the heat of Kyo's body looming close.

"I'm not," he murmured as his hands slid under the light cotton of her yukata to caress her skin.

"You're incorrigible!" Yuya said with a laugh, feeling a burning warmth beginning to grow inside her in response to his touch.

She leaned back against him with a sigh. He bent his head down and nibbled on her ear playfully. Her exhaustion fled as her heartbeat quickened. Neither of them got any sleep for quite some time.

* * * 

Lounging in the garden below, Yukimura poured himself another glass of sake and swirled it in his cup absentmindedly. His eyes shifted slightly and a gentle smile touched his face as he took in Sasuke's sleeping form. The youth was curled up at his knee, his silver hair rustling in the breeze. Most of their other friends had drifted off to sleep or retired to their rooms, though Sakura still sat holding a softly murmured conversation with Shinrei.

"So, what's the question you've been wanting to ask me all night?" Yuan asked, his indigo eyes looked black where he stood in the shadows.

"Ah, yes. It's impossible to hide things from you now, isn't it?" Yukimura tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Not entirely. I can tell there's something you want to know, but you're capable of hiding what it is."

Yukimura filed that away, noting that it might not be entirely true, and mulled over the best way to broach the subject he wanted to discuss with the priests of the mountain temple.

"Kyo and Yuya have been living as husband and wife for several years now. Judging by the amorous nature of their relationship I would expect them to have produced a child or two."

"They can't."

"Why not?"

The priest seemed to argue with himself for a moment before sighing, "Ala, the goddess who used them against their fathers, desired for the longstanding feud that bore them to end with them. She feared that if they were to found a family line it would spark endless conflicts."

"As long as there are people and kingdoms history will be a string of endless conflicts, that is simply human nature. To reward them in such a way after putting them through what she did, I cannot say that I think well of this Ala," Yukimura couldn't keep the anger out of his voice and Sasuke stirred next to him in response.

"Where she is, I'm sure she's not concerned with your thoughts of her. Although I can't argue with you, I'd love to see those two with a herd of tots at their feet," Yuan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, regret showing in the creases around his eyes.

"It's not impossible," a quiet voice spoke up from the corner behind them.

Yukimura and Yuan both turned to look at Santera, the girl who had served as a seer to the Golden Emperor and who was quickly becoming the most talented priestess in Xutia's service.

"Difficult enough to be nearly impossible, but those two might be able to succeed. If they are willing to risk everything. If they are willing to venture into the land of the dead and bargain with the gods of the underworld, if they can do that and make it back out alive, then they can have a chance at creating new life."

Yukimura narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as the wheels in his mind began to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to be moving on to my next project which is an original novel, keep your eye out for it if you'd like to read more of my work. 
> 
> The next story is a very different type of adventure, set in the distant future and without swords or sorcery. It will be about a ragtag crew of outcasts just trying to stay afloat in a cutthroat interstellar empire. A large part of my motivation for writing this story was getting practice with a fun bunch of eccentric companions, so hopefully my next story will be improved by the work I put into this one!
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought of my first book, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Knowing the strengths and weaknesses of this story will help me do a better job with the next one. 
> 
> Is there any advice you have for me to keep in mind as I write my next story? Please tell me, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Thanks again for your support, it truly means the world to a struggling writer like me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the fade to black...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747230) by [MorganMorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganMorrow/pseuds/MorganMorrow)
  * [The Lucky Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450965) by [MorganMorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganMorrow/pseuds/MorganMorrow)




End file.
